Y Vivieron Felices Para Siempre
by Anabella28
Summary: Harry y Ginny están casados. Harry es auror y Ginny ha dejado su carrera de Quidditch para ser mamá de tiempo completo. ¿Pero podrá su amor ser tan fuerte para resistir intrigas y una nueva amenaza? ¿Será que podrán ser felices para siempre?
1. Prologo

**Y VIVIERON FELICES PARA SIEMPRE…**

**PROLOGO**

Ginny no pudo evitar que sus ojos se nublaran de lágrimas, estaba aterrada, aterrada por lo que le esperaba. No estaba segura de cuántas horas llevaba ahí encerrada, en esa vieja casa, en ese viejo cuarto. No tenía idea. Pero la soga con la que tenía amarradas las muñecas le cortaba la circulación y sus brazos le dolían por la posición en la que estaba, tenía sed y estaba muerta de frío, de cansancio y de miedo, si estaba muerta de miedo. Aunque por fuera hacía todo lo posible para fingir lo contrario.

Se preguntaba qué era lo que había hecho tan mal para que Harry dejara de quererla. Cuál era el gran error que había cometido para que su final feliz se cayera irremediablemente en pedazos. Porque ella todavía lo quería, eso era un hecho. Su corazón dolió mucho más al pensar en sus hijos, en James y Albus, la sola idea de que podría morir, de que podría no salir con vida de todo aquello la angustiaba mucho, además estaba el hecho que tenía dentro de ella, otro bebé, que era el menos culpable de lo que estaba pasando. Pensó con incredulidad lo bueno que había resultado para mentir, tantas palabras de amor y de perdón, y todo para que al final terminara por lastimaría aun mas.

Suspiró, tirando de la soga con más fuerza y se preguntó si él quizá vendría a rescatarla, si quería encontrarla, si estaba desesperado por hallarla con vida, o si quizá había dejado de amarla a tal punto que no le importaba su suerte, por más que fuera la madre de sus hijos. No pudo reprimir sus lágrimas. Pero no podía rendirse, tenía que permanecer fuerte, sino por ella por sus hijos, James y Albus la necesitaban, la necesitaban viva y ella no iba a ceder, no los iba a desamparar, tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que vivir para ver a James volar en su primera escoba, para ver a Albus su primer día de Hogwarts, tenía que hacerlo, tenía que vivir por ellos.

Tembló involuntariamente al ver al hombre que entraba en la habitación y la miraba con sorna. Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza, queriendo olvidar por completo en donde estaba.

Tenía que sobrevivir.


	2. ¿No Lo Teníamos Casi Todo?

**NOTA DE ANABELLA.- SI YA SE, MAS RÁPIDO CAE UN HABLARDOR KE UN COJO JAJAJAJA, BUENO AQUI LES TRAIGO ESTE NUEVO FIC, ¿KE PUEDO DECIR? EL MUNDO REAL NO ES TAN DIVERTIDO TODO EL TIEMPO COMO LO ES ESCRIBIR Y POR MAS KE KISIERA VIVIR SOLO EN EL MUDNO REAL ME TEMO KE ME ES IMPOSIBLE. ESPERO KE LES GUSTE ESTE NUEVO FIC, VA A SER LARGO PERO NO TAN LARGO COMO DIFICIL DE OLVIDAR. HABLANDO DE ESE FIC MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS KE DEJARON REVIEWS Y ESTOY FELIZ DE KE YA HAYA TERMINADO. PUES ESTE FIC SE MUEVE PLENAMENTE DENTRO DEL UNIVERSO DE DEATHLY HALLOWS, ANTES DEL EPILOGO, PERO PUES YA VEREMOS, ES UNA HISTORIA LLENA DE DRAMA, AMOR, CELOS, INTRIGAS, BIEN TELENOVELESCO JAJAJA, A VER KE LES PARECE! LA VERDAD ES KE TENIA GANAS DE ESCRIBIR ALGO ASI DESDE HACE UN RATO. ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS Y BESOS!**

* * *

Y Vivieron Felices Para Siempre

**CAPITULO 1**¿No Lo Teníamos Casi Todo?

"¡Niños!" gritó la pelirroja de tan sólo 26 años, Ginny Potter, antes Ginny Weasley, reconocida ex jugadora de las arpías de Holyhead y con un papel fundamental en la guerra en contra de Lord Voldemort, después esposa de "él elegido" o "él que conquistó." Ginny ya no tenía idea de cómo le llamaban a su marido en aquellos días.

Suspiró cansadamente y se levantó el largo cabello pelirrojo en una alta cola de caballo. Seguía estando esbelta, pero algo fuera de forma, ya no tenía ese tiempo para ejercitar y cuidarse, desde que había dejado el Quidditch se había convertido en una ama de casa, en la madre y la esposa "perfecta". Justo lo que Harry necesitaba. Justo lo que el mundo mágico esperaba de ella y de su matrimonio.

Se talló el sudor de la cara pálida con cansancio, sus ojos cafés lucían nostálgicos.

"James…pero mira nada más que es esto." Dijo la pelirroja exasperada, tomando a James de la mano, a su primogénito, un simpático y travieso pelinegro de ojos cafés chocolate como los de su madre, era el niño problema de la familia.

Ginny miró alrededor, la recámara de sus hijos estaba echa un verdadero desastre. Habían carritos tirados por todo el piso, los cubos de rompecabezas mágico estaban revueltos y esparcidos por toda la recámara, y por si fuerza poco habían tomado las pociones de juguete y las habían derramado por las paredes, las sábanas.

James miró a su madre y sonrió, aquella sonrisa que a Ginny la derretía, y era una sonrisa tipo Harry, esa que su marido le hacía cada vez que se había equivocado, y a Ginny le asombraba la facilidad con la que su hijo mayor la imitaba.

Enrolló la mirada sin evitar que una sonrisita se pintara en sus labios, irremediablemente.

"Mami…" escuchó Ginny detrás de ella, el pequeño Albus Severus Potter, miraba a su madre con adoración desde su corral, en el que jugaba felizmente con piezas musicales mágicas, Ginny sonrió y acudió para tomarlo en sus brazos, su bebé de tan sólo dos añitos de edad, había derretido el corazón de su madre tan pronto como había nacido.

Era serio, tierno, y le encantaba estar en brazos de su madre, su madre era su vida entera, era tímido y reservado, y no era tan travieso como James, pero sin duda alguna, cuando su hermano mayor lo influenciaba….todo era posible. Albus era el más parecido a Harry, había heredado no sólo su melena desordenada color oscura, sino también sus ojitos verdes. El bebé le lanzó una mirada de adoración.

El pequeño James acudió hasta los pies de su madre y la jaló de la capa. Ginny miró a su hijo mayor.

"¿Y Papá?" preguntó James, algo en sus ojitos color chocolate hizo que su madre lanzara un suspiro de nostalgia.

"Papá está ocupado en el trabajo…" le dijo ella, sentándose en la alfombra, abrazando a sus dos hijos.

A ella también le partía el alma el hecho de que Harry parecía estar siempre en trabajo de campo, al día siguiente sería noche buena, y luego navidad.

Pero diablos, Harry no parecía tener planes de volver, estaba en Dublín, persiguiendo a unos magos oscuros ingleses, parecían multiplicarse, Ginny no entendía por qué Harry había elegido ser auror, como si toda una vida de ser perseguido por esa gente desquiciada no fuera suficiente. Abrazó a sus dos pequeños, James tenía tres años y Albus dos.

"¡Mamá, mía!" chilló el pequeño ojiverde, tomando con empeño la capa de su mamá y dándole besos en el cachete. James miró a su hermano receloso, tomó la pequeña snitch dorada de juguete y la aventó con toda la fuerza que sus escasos tres años le permitían. Le pegó al pequeño Albus que comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

"¡James!" se quejó la pelirroja, acariciando la cabecita pelinegra de su hijo menor, tratando de consolar sus llantos. "Ya…ya corazón, tranquilito." Le murmuró tratando de calmarlo, llenándolo de besos.

Su pequeño hijo la miró con sentimiento, y se abrazó a su madre. Miró reprobatoriamente a James, el pequeño estaba enfadado, aventaba sus cubos de colores por el suelo y se sentó en el suelo, también con lagrimitas cayendo por su pecoso rostro.

A Ginny le dolía ver a su hijo de aquella manera, pero sabía la causa.

"Quiero a mi papá…" dijo el niño llorando, sus ojos cafés inundados de lágrimas. Albus miró a su hermano asustado y Ginny lo miró con angustia.

" A ver mis amores, ¿qué quieren desayunar? Mamá les compró pastelitos de caldero." Les dijo con entusiasmo, tratando de animarlos. "¿y qué tal si después vamos a recoger a Teddy a casa de su abuela Andrómeda? ¿qué tal suena eso?" les dijo cariñosamente.

Eso fue suficiente, James se había puesto de pie en sus regordetas piernas, quería llegar a prisa a la cocina y Albus soltó una risotada.

* * *

Muy lejos de Valle Godric, Harry estaba en su mágica tienda de campaña sentado en su viejo escritorio, apesumbrado por la nota que acababa de enviar a casa. Llevaba en Dublín, Irlanda, casi tres semanas, tres semanas sin estar con su familia, y bueno…técnicamente, mucho más que eso porque antes de esas tres semanas había tenido que estar en Belfast durante un mes. Se preguntaba cuántos encantamientos moco murciélagos lo esperaban en casa.

Su apariencia era casi la misma, tenía 27 años, sus ojos verdes resplandecían con la misma intensidad de hacía años, quizá se había estirado unos cuantos centímetros más, pero jamás sería tan alto como su mejor amigo, su barbilla cuadrada y las facciones de su rostro asemejaban cada día más a las de su padre, James Potter, y por su puesto, su espalda y hombros estaban más anchos, había embarnecido ligeramente, lo que años comiendo comida casera de su mujer le había causado, eso aunado a el entrenamiento de auror al que se había visto sometido. Pero de ahí en fuera, casi podías ver al pequeño niño de cabello negro azabache que vivía en el armario en la casa de sus tíos, que tenía la desesperanza pintada en su rostro. Eso era lo que le causaba estar lejos de casa y de su familia por tanto tiempo.

Tomó descuidadamente el porta retrato de su escritorio, era su fotografía favorita, él estaba en cuclillas abrazando a su hijo mayor, James, mientras que el pequeño saludaba a la cámara sonriente, y Ginny, hermosa como siempre tenía su rostro pecoso color rosado por el frío y cargaba al pequeño Albus Severus en sus brazos, quien lucía entretenido jugueteando con el cabello pelirrojo que ondeaba con el viento, de su madre.

Acarició la fotografía cariñosamente, era de hacía justo un año, la había tomado justo en las navidades. Se talló los ojos con cansancio detrás de los anteojos. Se preguntaba cómo era que todo había llegado a ese punto. Todavía no entendía cómo era que había enviado esa maldita carta, diciéndole a Ginny que no podría ir a casa en navidad, detestaba lastimar a su esposa de aquella manera, ella era la mujer más importante en su vida, y detestaba pensar en el dolor que le causaría con esa mentada carta.

Pero sus temores eran más grandes que el temor a herir a su familia, todavía tenía pesadillas, pesadillas en las que llegaba a casa y encontraba a Ginny atada a la cama y semi desnuda, muerta, sus ojos cafés chocolate sin vida y luego todo continuaba en la habitación de sus hijos, ambos asesinados en sus respectivas camas, después de ahí todo era confuso, normalmente despertaba con un grito ensordecedor en la tienda de campaña y lleno de sudor en la frente.

No podía perder a su familia. Nunca lo haría, nunca se lo permitiría.

Desde hacía casi un año, quizá unos 10 meses, que terror se había comenzado a disipar en Inglaterra, en el Ministerio de Magia. Había habido un asesinato masivo en el Londres muggle, en la isla, cerca del Parlamento Inglés, el puente del Milenio, se había "caído" accidentalmente, causando la muerte de miles de muggles, y justo a los minutos el London Eye había caído estrepitosamente al río, causando la muerte de miles de familias que se encontraban abordo.

Por su puesto, que mientras los muggles estaban desquiciados tratando de encontrar los defectos arquitectónicos que habían causado la caída de estos arquetipos de la ciudad inglesa, el Ministerio de Magia sabía a la perfección que aquello no era casualidad, como tampoco lo era la última fuga masiva de Azkaban, ni las accidentales marcas tenebrosas que aparecían en condados muggles y hasta en partes del Londres mágico.

Harry sabía que aquello era todo menos casualidad.

Después de aquello, lo que había seguido había sido una ola de muertes en el mundo mágico, comenzando con el importante auror John Dawlish, siguiendo con el legendario Elphias Doge, un anciano que Harry había llegado a considerar casi tan sabio como Dumbledore, y para gran dolor de Harry, su buen amigo Hagrid. Entre muchos otros magos y brujas que "casualmente" habían tenido que ver en la Segunda Guerra.

¿Quién exactamente se encontraba tras todas aquellas muertes?

No tenía ni la más remota idea, eso era lo que le robaba el sueño cada noche, eso y el hecho de que no sabía por qué pero tenía el presentimiento de que todo aquello eran una bola de advertencias, Harry sabía que lo que fuera que estuviera sucediendo no era sólo dado por los ex mortífagos que habían escapado de Azkaban, porque había habido alguien más quien los había ayudado a huir.

Y por supuesto, que Harry estaba aterrado, sobre todo porque había encontrado una nota en la última escena del crimen, una nota que iba dirigida para él, cuando uno de sus más estimados amigos había muerto, Hagrid, había encontrado una carta que le decía "que la muerte del Señor Oscuro había sido sólo el principio. Y que las muertes hasta ahora no eran más que el comienzo de un gran dolor que le sobrevendría."

Eso bastó para que Harry temiera por la vida de su familia. ¿Qué si Ginny se había enterado de la gravedad de la situación? Por supuesto que no, no quería alarmarla, sobre todo porque esperaba que todo se solucionara pronto, pero había solicitado al actual Jefe de Departamento que le permitiera poner aurores 24 horas cerca de su casa en Godric's Hollow, además de más encantamientos protectores alrededor. Tampoco Hermione estaba enterada de la situación, su mejor amigo Ron si que lo estaba, Harry le había encomendado en Inglaterra vigilar de cerca a su familia y coordinar que Ginny y sus hijos siempre estuviera bien cuidados.

No tenía idea de cómo pero en aquellos 10 meses, había logrado inventar bien el teatrito, sin que su mujer sospechara algo. Aunque claro, recordaba los ocasionales comentarios de su mujer, relativos a que "a menudo se sentía observada" y de que no entendía porque le había tomado "tanta dificultad deshacer los encantamientos protectores últimamente…"

Su pelirroja adorada lo iba a matar cuando se enterara, pero si ese era el precio que tenía que pagar por la vida de aquellas tres personas que eran lo que más le importaban en el mundo, entonces lo pagaría gustoso.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una silueta que últimamente lo había estado perturbando, la figura de una mujer rubia, alta, delgada y de ojos color verde olivo, se le acercó con lentitud.

Lya Knightley. Era una auror, unos cuatros años menor que Harry, pero que se llevaban bastante bien. Aunque a veces, Harry tenía la sensación de que Lya lo veía como más que un amigo, como más que un jefe.

"Pero ¿sigues aquí?" le preguntó la rubia, poniendo una de sus finas manos sobre los hombros de Harry, su toque hizo que él temblara involuntariamente. "La mayoría han vuelto ya ha Inglaterra a pasar las navidades, volverán hasta dentro de un par de días. ¿En verdad no piensas ir a casa?"

Harry negó rotundamente.

"No puedo hacerlo, prefiero quedarme aquí, quizá pueda encontrar alguna otra pista….y no quiero perder estos días. ¿Pero tu no te irás?" le preguntó despreocupadamente escribiendo los últimos hallazgos en un diario, respecto a las últimas pistas y a donde habían llevado.

"No lo haré…sabes bien que no tengo el corazón para abandonarte aquí solo en Navidad, pero quizá vaya el día de navidad, aunque dudo llegar a la cena de día de gracas…¿ya le has dicho a tu mujer que no llegaras?" le preguntó mientras que se sentaba en la silla que quedaba en frente de Harry.

"Le mandé una nota hace un par de horas. Lya, el hecho de que yo me vaya a quedar no…no implica que tengas que hacerlo tu." Dijo poniéndose de pie para poner en el librero el diario que estaba escribiendo.

Su cuerpo se tensó de sobra al sentir el abrazo de la rubia por detrás, sus poros se inundaron de su aroma, y supo que tenía sus delicadas manos sobre sus hombros.

"Estás demasiado tenso, Harry…" le murmuró al oído.

Harry supo que era el momento de poner fin a aquello y la tomó de las manos se dio la vuelta para encararla.

"¿Pero qué te pasa?" le preguntó ella sobresaltada.

"Amo a mi esposa, y tu…tu eres agradable, una gran auror, y me caes bien y te tengo aprecio…pero estoy profundamente enamorado de mi mujer. ¿Estamos claros?" le preguntó, la rubia lució ofendida y fingió desconcierto.

"Nadie está diciendo lo contrario, Harry." Dijo fingiendo inocencia.

"Bien, sólo quería estar seguro de que nos entendíamos." Murmuró de vuelta antes de salir de la tienda de campaña, dejando a la rubia sola.

Lya se miró en el espejo, no tenía idea de qué era lo que un hombre como Harry veía en una mujer como su esposa, era pelirroja, ¡santo cielo! ¿qué le pasaba a Potter por la cabeza? Además se notaba a leguas que tenía un carácter de los mil demonios, no tenía tan buen cuerpo después de haber tenido dos hijos, y sus ojos…eran aburridos, eran simplemente cafés. ¿Qué era lo que Harry le veía?

Lya llevaba dos años en el escuadrón de aurores y había tomado toda oportunidad para estar cerca de Harry, era varios años menor que él, pero sabía sacarle provecho a su cercanía. Ella tenía tan sólo 23, un largo cabello rubio platinado, unos ojos verde olivo, y un cuerpo por el que trabajaba mucho para mantenerlo en forma. No tenía idea de por qué Harry Potter se resistía tanto a sus encantos.

Pero sabía también, que el día siguiente, sería su oportunidad, pasarían Noche Buena juntos y no iba a permitir que se le escapara otra vez. Estaba decidida a terminar con el matrimonio de su amado Harry y la aburrida pelirroja, de una vez por todas.

* * *

_Querida Ginny: Lamento mucho decirte que no podré llegar hoy en la noche a cena de día de gracias, perdóname, Gin. Pero las cosas en la misión no están del todo bien y si me voy ahora la misión se demoraría varios días. Y la pérdida de tiempo sería contraproducente. Mandé depositar en Gringotts otra suma de dinero especial para que compres regalos para los niños. Lamento mucho no poder hacer las compras navideñas contigo este año. Espero que sepas que te amo y te deseo feliz navidad, dale un beso a nuestros hijos de mi parte. _

_Con amor, Harry. _

La nota yacía ahora en el bote de basura, ¿cómo podía Harry haberle hecho algo así? Era la primera vez desde hacía años que no pasaban las navidades juntos. ¿Por qué le estaba haciendo eso? Se limpió el rimel corrido de los ojos haciendo un rápido encantamiento. Se miró en el espejo del baño de visitas de Andromeda Tonks.

"Luces terrible querida." Le dijo el espejo mágicamente.

Ginny enrolló la mirada como aborrecía que los espejos hicieran eso. Trató de pintar una sonrisa falsa en su rostro. Cuando Harry volviera tendrían que tener una larga charla. Ya no entendía cuál era exactamente el estado de la relación que tenía con Harry, si es que todavía podía llamarle su marido.

"James….mamá triste…." Le dijo Albus pensativo a James.

James enrolló la mirada, su hermanito menor podía ser muchas veces…tan…nena. Lo desesperaba.

"Ya sé James, pero es porque papá no está." Replicó el mayor, pero sus ojos cafés destellaron con emoción cuando su ídolo, Ted Lupin, apareció bajando las escaleras con su mini equipo de quidditch de entrenamiento.

Eran figuras no tan grandes como las auténticas pero sobrevolaban a lo bajo, y era el juego favorito de James para jugar con su casi primo Teddy.

Teddy ya tenía nueve años, pero aún así, le divertía jugar con su casi-primitio menor. Los ojos de Teddy eran miel casi verdes olivo y su cabello era castaño claro cenizo, tenía la cara Remus, pero las habilidades metamórfogas de Tonks.

"¿Al, quiéres jugar?" le preguntó a su casi-primito más pequeño Albus, pero el ojiverde, que parecía una versión miniatura de su padrino Harry negó con la cabeza pensativo, mientras jugaba con sus muñecos pequeños de acción.

James enrolló la mirada ante la actitud tímida de su hermano menor, pero si tenía tanto que aprender.

"Déjalo Teddy, vamos a jugar ya." Le dijo con terquedad a su amigo.

Pero Teddy no pudo evitar escuchar cierta parte de la conversación que se llevaba acabo en la cocina entre su madrina y su abuelita.

"Ay Ginny, ¿por qué no pasas navidad con nosotros? Sabes que Teddy y James se adoran…" dijo Andrómeda tomando un sorbo de té.

Ginny le sonrió amablemente.

"Te lo agradezco Andromeda, pero es que…" dijo Ginny.

"Mira, los Weasley todos se fueron a Egipto a pasar navidades con Charlie…incluyendo a Bill y a su familia. Imagínate pobre Teddy…con lo amigo que se ha hecho de Victoire." Dijo Andrómeda simpática. "Seguro le hará feliz tener aquí a James."

Del otro lado de la puerta el cabello castaño de Teddy se puso rojo, causando la risotada de James.

"Ya lo sé…pero creí que la pasarían con los Malfoy…" dijo Ginny, no podía evitar sonar recelosa. Andrómeda y Narcissa Malfoy eran, después de todo, hermanas, y luego de la guerra se habían reconciliado. Pero por supuesto a Ginny le era imposible conciliar la sola idea de tener lazos con esa familia que tanto había humillado a la suya….y Harry también parecía renuente. Quien diría que Draco Malfoy tenía un pequeño de la edad de Albus, llamado Scorpius, parecía que tanto Draco como Harry estaban en competencia, ¡hasta en eso! Pensó escandalizada.

"Bueno, Cissy entendería…." Le aseguró Andrómeda.

"No…de verdad no puedo hacer eso, pero te agradezco el gesto, la pasaré con los niños…pero si necesito de tu ayuda para algo." Le dijo a la mujer.

Andrómeda era un dulce tanto con Harry como con ella, cuando Remus y Tonks habían muerto en la guerra, Harry había terminado siendo el padrino de Ted Lupin, pero a sus cortos 17 años no podía hacerse cargo de semejante paquete. Así que Andrómeda se había hecho cargo de su nieto, lo adoraba y a Ginny le maravillaba cómo sería capaz de dar hasta la vida por ese pequeño niño.

Pero aún así, ella le permitía a Harry estar tan cerca de su ahijado como quisiera, y Harry adoraba a ese niño, era el único recordatorio que tenía de uno de los mejores amigos de su padre, de Remus, y Harry y Ginny habían terminado cuidado mucho de Teddy, y cuando nación James, uy, eso fuera suficiente para que Teddy se enamorara por completo de los Potter.

"¿Seguro, qué es lo que pasa? No la estás pasando muy bien según veo…." Le dijo pensativa la mujer.

Ginny negó y miró al suelo, ¿tan evidente era que estaba viviendo un infierno?

"¿Pasa algo malo con Harry?"

"Es su trabajo, estoy cansada de que esté lejos y parece que no vendrá a pasar noche buena con nosotros…en fin…quería pedirte que cuidaras a los niños esta tarde mientras yo voy a conseguir los regalos de navidad. ¿Me harías ese enorme favor? Normalmente se lo pediría a mi madre o a Hermione…pero sabes que todos se fueron a Egipto y yo…"

"No digas ni una palabra más, por supuesto que estaré encantada de cuidarlos por ti." *****

* * *

Y fue así como Ginevra Potter se encontró en las repletas calles del Londres muggle, pasando por el callejón Diagon, esperando encontrar todavía los juguetes que sus tan queridos hijos ansiaban tanto. Hacía un frío criminal, y aún así las calles estaban atestadas. Pasó por un aparador y frunció el ceño ante su apariencia, llevaba jeans y un suéter y una capa bastante calientita para el frío, se deshizo la cola de caballo dejando suelto su cabello para tratar de mejor sus aspecto, eso de ser mamá de tiempo completo nunca le había parecido nada glamoroso, casi rió ante la idea. Traía unas botas negras altas, y se incomodaba ante las miradas curiosas de la gente.

Esa era la peor parte de estar casada con Harry Potter. Siempre tenía aquella presión sobre sus hombros, Harry era un hombre encantador pero ella seriamente dudaba que tuviera aquella cantidad de mujeres arrojándosele al por mayor sino fuera por el hecho de que era el salvador del mundo mágico. Maldijo internamente ese título. Él nunca le había dado razones para dudar de su amor por ella, pero ella sabía que ella no era la diosa para las mujeres. A menudo los periódicos la criticaban por haberse aprovechado del pobre Harry, por haberlo atrapado, por no ser ni la mitad de hermosa que otras mujeres que en todo caso morían por estar en sus zapatos. Además la llamaban "marimacha" cuando jugaba Quidditch, pero a la vez, cuando lo dejó para convertirse en mamá, muchas de sus fans y admiradoras la tacharon de que siempre fue una "mmc", una mientras-me-caso, total que eran temas de los que Ginny se cansaba.

Harry sólo la miraba con ternura y le decía "deja que los perros ladren…es señal de que avanzas. Además que piensen lo que quieran, mientras tu y yo seamos felices." Pues si, en efecto, mientras ella era "feliz" en su matrimonio no debía importarle. El problema es que últimamente sentía que su burbuja de felicidad se estaba desmoronando olímpicamente. Se preguntaba qué era lo que había cambiado. Qué era lo que había hecho mal para que Harry se alejara tanto de ella y de sus hijos.

Se volvió hacia una de las cafeterías, no sabía por qué, quizá se estaba haciendo paranoica, pero a menudo se sentía observada, sentía como si alguien la estuviera siguiendo, como si nunca estuviera sola, y quería saber el por qué. Dejó que esas preocupaciones salieran de su cabeza al llegar a la juguetería, que estaba, como se lo suponía, atestada de padres haciendo las últimas compras navideñas.

Aún con toda esa inmensa cantidad de gente, ella se sentía terriblemente sola.

Rápidamente sacó la lista en la que había anotado todos los regalos que compraría para sus hijos, había ya ido a Gringotts, no entendía por qué Harry se molestaba diciéndole que había mandado una suma de galeones a Gringotts, si tenían tanto oro que ella ya no podía contarlo, así que no le tomó mucho trabajo tomar un costalito de galeones que destinaría para sus compras.

Adoraba la juguetería de "Magic Hamley's", era su favorita, era tan divertida incluso para ella. Era una juguetería de 5 pisos, habían escaleras mágicas que se movían, como el castillo de Hogwarts, y un cielo que cambiaba de color, en aquel momento las decoraciones eran plenamente navideñas, le parecía increíble como se las ingeniaban para que nevara dentro del edificio.

Rápidamente puso manos a la obra, sabía que tendría que arrebatar juguetes aquel día, y no le parecía para nada divertido, suspiró, pero todo por sus niños.

Logró hacerse de los primeros cinco juguetes que sabía que sus hijos querrían. Apenas y podía cargar con los juguetes, los echó en una bolsa mágica propia de la juguetería, que aligeraba el peso.

Cuando lo vio, el último paquete que había de juego de Qudditch para entrenamiento, ese que sabía que sobre todo a James le encantaba y que aprovechaba cada segundo de su tiempo para jugar en casa de Teddy Lupin, sin dudarlo se aproximó a la repisa casi vacía y tomó la enorme caja con ambas manos, pero se dio cuenta de que no salía con facilidad.

Otro par de manos tomaban la caja con ahínco.

"Discúlpeme, pero yo llegué aquí primero…" dijo la pelirroja tercamente, preparada para todo, no dejaría que ese condenado juguete se le escapara incluso si ello ameritaba el uso de un mocomurciélago.

Pero sintió la presión irse y pudo tomar la caja. Miró hacia arriba, al tiempo que el extraño la miraba con una sonrisa, le pareció tan familiar.

"¡Ginny Weasley!" le dijo el extraño animadamente.

La boca enojada de Ginny rompió en una gran sonrisa, soltó el juguete que cayó estrepitosamente al suelo y abrazó al hombre que ya no era tan extraño para ella.

"¡Dean Thomas!" chilló ella volviendo a abrazarlo cariñosamente, la gente los miraba con curiosidad.

Ginny lo miró de arriba abajo, estaba más alto de lo que lo recordaba y le había pasado lo que a menudo le ocurría a los hombres antes de los treintas, había embarnecido notablemente, pero su rostro conservaba el mismo encanto infantil.

"Escuché que ahora es Ginny Potter…" le dijo su amigo sin dejar que la sonrisa se le resbalara del rostro. Ginny sonrió gentilmente y asintió, todavía anonadada de semejante coincidencia.

"No te había visto desde…."

"Mi último año en Hogwarts, recibí la invitación para tu boda años después, pero estaba entrenando para el Puddlemere United y me fue imposible asistir."

Ginny negó colorada.

"Escuché que eres un cazador grandioso…no sabes el gusto que me da, de hecho encontré un artículo en una revista que hablaba de ti hace unas semanas….bien hecho Thomas, parece que te has hecho famoso entre las ligas y entre las mujeres." Le dijo con un guiño en el ojo.

Dean sonrió, lo que siempre le había gustado de Ginny era que era muy divertida, simpática, que siempre sonreía, que tenía una manera franca de hablar sin rodeos, que era hermosa, y que tenía ese temperamento de los mil demonios que siempre la hacía lucir adorable y sólo como un plus, era excelente en Quidditch.

"Muchas gracias, los años también te han sentado bastante bien. Te dejaré el juguete a cambio de una caminata para platicar de viejos tiempos. ¿Te parece? Además no veo cómo vas a poder cargar todo eso a casa tu sola." Le dijo caballerosamente.

Ginny meditó momentáneamente, algo que había aprendido a hacer desde que se había casado con Harry era meditar en lo que a él le gustaría y lo que no, y ciertamente sabía que caminar ella sola con Dean Thomas por el Londres mágico, un poco antes de navidad no era algo de lo que Harry sería fan. Pero a la vez estaba tan enojada con él, mira que abandonarla en navidad, así que se encontró así misma asintiendo sonriente.

"Por mi encantada." Le dijo sonriendo.

Pagaron, y salieron de la juguetería, él llevaba el costal de juguetes con bastante facilidad y ella suspiró aliviada de no tener que cargar todo eso a casa, normalmente, lo haría Harry pero….no en aquella ocasión.

"Gracias por haberme dejado quedarme con el último juguete." Le dijo Ginny amigablemente, mientras caminaban.

"Ay descuida, supongo que es para los pequeños Potter, ¿no? Escuché que eras mamá de dos…mis felicitaciones. Yo en cambio, sólo venía por un juguete para Robbie…." Dijo Dean.

"¿Robbie?"

"Es mi ahijado, el hijo de Seamus y Parvati, Robert Finnegan, es un encanto, pero la verdad ni le gusta el Quidditch…tiene dos años…"

"James tiene tres y le encanta…mira y yo aquí pensando que ya tenías un bebé en casa para llevarle ese lindo juguete." Dijo entretenida.

"Para nada, el Quidditch ha absorbido mi vida por completo. Pero estoy contento, y por el momento no busco nada más, además para llevar la clase de vida que tu llevas, yo tendría que encontrar a la indicada, y todavía no la conozco." Dijo coquetamente. Haciéndole ademán de que se sentaran en una banquita para seguir la charla.

"Oh vamos, Thomas, no te hagas, que te conozco muy bien…debes tener tu club de conquistas. Es más ves a aquella rubias que me miran malencaradas." Dijo ella haciendo ademán con el rostro disimuladamente.

Dean sonrió más ampliamente. "Seguro porque eres la mujer del Salvador…" completó él.

"Además, porque estoy con una estrella de Quidditch." Dijo ella y a él se echó una carcajada.

"Ay Ginny, extrañaba tanto tu sentido del humor. Me da tanto gusto que estés feliz…¿Pero a todo esto en donde está Harry?" le preguntó con curiosidad. No era que tuviera grandes deseos de encontrárselos pero desde que se habían casado, esos dos eran prácticamente inseparables.

Escuchó como su amiga lanzó un suspiro y una triste miraba remplazó la chispa en sus ojos cafés.

"Se fue a Irlanda…aparentemente tiene una misión importante que no podría esperar en lo absoluto y tan, tan urgente que le impide pasar las navidades conmigo y con los niños…" dijo ella enrollando la mirada y luego se encogió los hombros. "Pero es Harry Potter, ¿qué se puede esperar?" dijo aparentando lucir desinteresada y despreocupada, pero Dean la conocía bastante bien como para saber que en realidad lucía triste.

"Lo siento. Así que supongo que estarás pasando las navidades con los Weasley…"

adivinó él.

Ginny sonrió y negó. "Tampoco, todos se fueron a Egipto a pasar las navidades con Charlie…siempre viene él y ahora les tocó ir a ellos. Normalmente la pasaría con Ron y Hermione, pero se fueron también…además tienen a la pequeña Rose de dos añitos, Hermione ya está esperando a su segundo bebé, así que se fueron todos. Y bueno también Bill y su familia se fueron…esa fue mi segunda opción. Pero bueno así que creo que sólo seremos los niños y yo." Dijo ella resignada tratando de sonreír.

"De ninguna manera, ¿por qué no me dejas pasarla con ustedes? Podríamos seguir la charla y creo que necesitarás ayuda envolviendo esos juguetes…y pues, yo tampoco tengo con quien pasarla, mis padres están en Gales y la están pasando por allá….y yo no pude ir este año. Pensaba pedir asilo con Seamus y Parvati pero…"

"Oh pero si ya tienes tus planes…"

"Todavía no lo he hecho, te he pedido asilo a ti primero." Dijo él tanteando el terreno, tratando de convencerla. "Pues a mi me fascinaría, conocer a tus hijos, a los pequeños Potter….deben ser…"

"La viva imagen de su padre." Dijo ella riendo.

* * *

"Harry…ya está lista la cena, ven he preparado algo que amerita la ocasión. Ya todos los demás están cenando y sino te apuras, no puedo garantizarte que tu porción aguante mucho tiempo más." Le dijo Lya. Había arreglado su largo cabello en una trenza francesa, y se había maquillado, cosa que usualmente no hacía.

Harry la encontraba bonita, cualquier hombre en su sano juicio lo haría, pero ese pensamiento lo hizo sentirse un tanto culpable.

Ella le sonrió al adivinar sus pensamientos.

"¿A poco somos muchos?" le preguntó él no tan convencido, dejando el libro que estaba leyendo sobre el escritorio.

"No…la verdad sólo somos cuatro, y McKinnan ya terminó y se fue a dormir…y bueno, Bagman ha bebido tanto que dudo mucho que dure despierto mucho tiempo." le dijo ella con astucia.

"Lya, la verdad no tengo mucho apetito…" le dijo sinceramente, detestaba aquella noche y la detestaba por el simple hecho de pasarla lejos de su mujer.

"Harry, me esforcé mucho haciendo esta cena, por lo menos pruébala, es más espera…" dijo ella antes de salir apresuradamente de la tienda.

Harry enrolló la mirada pero se sentó, su estómago dejó salir un gruñido indicativo de que no había almorzado, así que le recordó que se estaba muriendo de hambre. Echaba mucho de menos los platillos que cocinaba su esposa. Y extrañaba tanto aquella noche, la ilusión de sus hijos, la nieve, las fotografías, el árbol de navidad, suspiró sabiendo que lo que hacía lo hacía por ellos.

La rubia entró con una bandeja, con dos platos servidos con pavo, y una gran botella de vino de rosas, Harry le sonrió ante el intento.

Ella se sentó en frente de él y le sirvió, el pavo y una gran copa de vino, y luego se sirvió a ella misma.

Harry le sonrió amablemente.

"Gracias Lya, de verdad no entiendo qué es lo que haces aquí…deberías haber vuelto a casa."

"No tengo a nadie especial con quien volver y me gusta Dublín, me gusta mi trabajo y también me gusta tu compañía." Le dijo sugestivamente antes de tomar un sorbo de su vino.

Harry la imitó pensativo, el vino emanaba un delicioso sabor a flores, un aroma que en lo particular le encantaba, sonrió pensando en lo mucho que parecía al olor del cabello de su mujer, pero le dio un largo sorbo.

Lya lo miró expectante, dando una mordida a su pavo, se preguntaba que tan efectiva sería la amortentia que había "accidentalmente" dejado caer en el vino de Harry.

Estuvieron así una media hora, charlando de todo y de nada y Harry se encontró con la sorpresa de que de hecho le gustaba la compañía de la rubia. Se forzó así mismo a recordar a Ginny, pero no tenía idea de por qué veía a Lya tan hermosa, su cabello rubio platinado, largo y perfecto, trenzado elegantemente, la gracia de sus ojos verdes color olivo, la finura de sus facciones, lo rosado de sus labios, lo perfecto de su silueta. No supo cuándo pasó, no supo cómo fue que terminó saboreando el vino de los labios de aquella mujer, mientras la besaba con vehemencia, mientras ella desabotonaba su camisa con prontitud.

Se le olvidó que tenía a una hermosa mujer que esperaba por él en Inglaterra, olvidó lo mucho que la amaba, olvidó que tenía dos hijos que adoraba con su vida, y olvidó que estaba casado. Nada de eso lo importó mientras que desnudaba a la mujer que tenía en sus brazos con premura.

* * *

"¡James Sirius Potter! Ya es suficiente, te estás portando fatal con nuestro invitado." Le dijo Ginny furiosa a su hijo mayor, que sólo la miró retadoramente, enrollando sus ojitos cafés. La mirada que le lanzó lo silenció.

"Perdónalo Dean…está cansado." Le dijo la pelirroja a su invitado haciendo un rápido hechizo limpiando el puré de papa que su hijo le había aventado al extraño que le caía tan mal. "Listo como nuevo." Dijo después de haberlo limpiado mágicamente.

El moreno sólo le sonrió a manera de disculpa a su anfitriona, debió saber que él no sería la persona favorita, de los hijos de Harry y Ginny Potter.

"No estoy cansado." Debatió el pelinegro de ojos cafés "Quiero a mi papá" dijo a forma de necedad. Ginny enrolló la mirada desesperadamente y soltó un suspiro.

"Y yo ya te dije que papá está en una misión y por eso no pudo venir…¿de acuerdo? Y ni tus berrinches ni gritos harán que papi mágicamente aparezca en casa. Así que tienes que ser un niño grande y portarte bien." Le insistió, dándole un bocado de puré de papa que el niño aceptó a regañadientes.

Del otro lado de Ginny, Albus estaba sentado soñoliento en la sillita de niño, soltó un bostezo y Ginny lo miró adoración, el pequeño le sonrió adorablemente a su hijo menor y le dio un besito en la frente. Miró a James.

"Voy a acostar a tu hermano que se caerá dormido en cualquier momento, luego vengo por ti para ponerte la pijama y contarte un cuento. ¿Puedo contar con que te portarás bien?" le dijo Ginny severamente a su primogénito. El pequeño James cruzó sus bracitos enojado y asintió de mala gana.

"¿Por qué tuviste que sacar mi temperamento, Jamie?" dijo suspirando cansadamente, despeinándolo cariñosamente antes de tomar a Albus en brazos que estaba quedándose dormido por completo.

"Volveré enseguida." Les dijo tanto a Dean, quien le sonrió amablemente y a James que miraba de mala gana. Cuando la pelirroja desapareció del comedor con el menor de los Potter en brazos. Dean miró atentamente a James, quizá era el hecho de que tuviera pecas en el rostro, o el hecho de que tuviera los ojos de su madre, o quizá el temperamento que ahora sabía que poseía, no sabía por qué pero veía mucho más de Ginny en él que de Harry. Por otra parte, Albus, sería la viva e idéntica imagen de Harry, con esos ojazos verdes que le había heredado, y su manera de ser más tímida, no pudo evitar sonreír con amargura, no tan tímido después de todo cuando le había bajado a la novia en pleno triunfo de la copa por parte de la casa de Gryffindor, vaya que recuerdos, a decir verdad Harry había sabido cuando sacar las garras.

Ginny seguía siendo igual de bella que siempre y se preguntaba que era lo que le ocasionaba la tristeza que veía en sus ojos, tenía todo lo que cualquier mujer querría tener, estaba casada con alguien importante que adoraba y tenía una familia maravillosa. ¿Qué más podría desear?

"¿Te caigo mal, verdad?" le preguntó al pequeño James no pudiendo suprimir una sonrisa.

El pequeño sin descruzar los bracitos miró al extraño, al intruso en su casa. "Si." Dijo asintiendo mordazmente.

Y Dean tuvo que resistir sacar la carcajada, sino fuera porque tenía tres años, se vería amenazante.

"¿Puedo preguntar por qué?" le dijo siguiendo la conversación con el hijo mayor de su amiga.

"Papá no está y tu si." Le dijo el niño malhumorado sacándole la lengua al intruso. "A papi no le gustan los amigos de mama."

"Y a ti tampoco…"

"No, no me gustan y no me gustas tu." Le dijo tajantemente.

Dean iba a replicarle pero Ginny bajo alarmada.

"Bueno…debo interrumpir esta amigable charla, pero debo llevarme a este señorito a dormir ahora." Dijo abriéndole los brazos a su hijo mayor. Fue entonces cuando James dejó salir un bostezo, sus ojitos cafés miraron a su madre somnolientamente. Ginny sonrió y lo abrazó, el pequeño se quedó dormido casi ipso facto en los brazos de su madre. Lo subió a su recámara y lo acosto.

Dean había levantado los platos de la cena, y se había sentado en la sala esperando por la llegada de Ginny, miró a su alrededor, la casa estaba decorada con fotos de la familia por doquier, la boda de Harry y Ginny por un lado, fotos de los niños por otra, fotos de Harry con los niños, de Ginny con los niños, James de recién nacido, etcétera. Y se dio cuenta de que en aquellas fotografías los ojos cafés de Ginny brillaban con una felicidad de la que ahora carecían.

Ginny se aclaró la garganta y miró a su amigo a manera de disculpa.

"Lamento mucho que esta cena haya sido desastroza…es difícil para los niños, es la primera vez que Harry no está en casa…"le dijo de verdad, se veía avergonzada.

Dean trató de sonreírle para reasegurarla de que no pasaba nada.

"Entiendo perfectamente Ginny, ahora sé porque dejaste el Quidditch, dos niños pequeños es demasiado trabajo para ti, sobre todo si su papá no está siempre en casa…" dijo sin poder evitar que la voz le saliera algo recelosa.

Ginny sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

"No…esto no es común, estamos pasando por una temporada difícil y no es justo para mi culpar de todo a Harry, tu sabes que han estado pasando cosas de magos oscuros…muertes…incluso Hagrid…" su voz se coartó y sus ojos cafés miraron al suelo. El moreno asintió.

"Si lo escuché…"

"Así que Harry está ocupado, preocupado y no lo culpo…sólo desearía que me dijera todo lo que ocurre. Tengo la sensación de que me oculta cosas…" dijo mordazmente pero se calló al ver la atención que le prestaban los ojos oscuros de su amigo. "Lo siento, se que no quieres pasar noche buena escuchándome hablar de la crisis de mi matrimonio…" la pelirroja suspiró.

"Descuida, se que es más trabajoso que estar en una liga profesional de Quidditch. ¿Acaso no lo echas de menos?" le preguntó mientras mágicamente la ayudaba a envolver los regalos.

Ginny suspiró.

"Si, tengo que admitir que si. Pero tuve que tomar una decisión, darle a Harry la familia que siempre quiso o permanecer en el campo. Y yo lo adoro Dean, es mi vida, él y mis hijos son mi vida. Así que elegí este camino, aunque a veces me aburro, ojala pudiera dedicarme a otra cosa, por lo menos parte del tiempo…" suspiró cansadamente.

"Pero es bonito que tengas a tu propia familia también, además, créeme, se que siempre lo quisiste. Ni siquiera cuando tuvimos ese breve noviazgo pudiste apartar tus pensamientos de Harry Potter…" dijo él melodramáticamente, ocasionando una risita por parte de Ginny.

"No puedo creer que todavía pienses en eso. Pero además lo nuestro no terminó por Harry…." Dijo ella defensivamente, de forma divertida.

"No tienes razón, pusiste esa ridícula excusa de que yo te empujaba por el porta retratos de la sala común. Vamos, tienes que admitir que sólo fue un pretexto, sabes que Harry me miraba como si fuera a aventarme el Avada Kedavra en cualquier momento, y a ti te miraba con ganas de comerte…" dijo enrollando la mirada.

Ginny le aventó el cojín de la sala juguetonamente.

"Ya callate, Thomas, estás diciendo sandés y media."

Ambos rieron.


	3. Un Camino Equivocado

**CAPITULO 2 **

**UN CAMINO EQUIVOCADO EN EL VIAJE A LO CORRECTO**

Lya despertó y sonrió al ver el cuerpo semi desnudo del hombre que yacía en la cama junto a ella, la trenza francesa que sostenía su cabello rubio platinado estaba por completo desecha. Ahora si se había salido con la suya, miró a Harry que yacía completamente dormido, no sabía que era lo que tenía de especial, lo que la cautivaba, lo que hacía que hubiera sido capaz de darle Amortentia para seducirlo y hacerlo caer en sus redes, era sin duda bueno en la cama, siempre lo sospechó y de nuevo maldijo a la aburrida pelirroja que lo tenía siempre para ella. Pero ya no más.

Ella se puso de pie enredando su cuerpo desnudo en la sábana, y tomó la varita, pensó en sus recuerdos de la noche anterior, cómo Harry le había hecho el amor con tanto ahínco, parecía que hacía siglos que no tenía un acostón, otro punto menos en contra de su esposa. Extrajo sus recuerdos y depositó el líquido plateado en un frasquito de vidrio, especial para contener memorias, seguro que Ginevra Potter los encontraría bastante interesantes. Sonrió y ocultó el frasco en su bolso.

La luz de la mañana se estaba colando por la tienda de campaña y ella sonrió al ver que Harry estaba abriendo los ojos lentamente, buscando sus anteojos, que vaya quien sabe a donde habrían ido a parar durante la noche anterior. Se sentó en la cama junto a él, todavía tapándose el cuerpo con la sábana, supuso que los efectos de la poción ya habrían pasado.

Al parecer Harry lucía sumamente confundido.

"¿Lya?" preguntó al verla, aunque sin sus anteojos se le complicaba, la cabeza le dolía por la borrachera de la noche anterior, y su corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza al recordar lo que había sucedido, escena por escena, beso por beso, caricia por caricia. Sintió el gran remordimiento calarle el pecho. Y los labios de la mujer aprovechándose de su súbita confusión besándole la barbilla y el cuello. La separó. "Lya ¿pero qué fue lo que pasó?" le preguntó ya bastante alterado, no podía, no podía haberle sido infiel a Ginny, él adoraba a su mujer con toda el alma, cómo podía haber hecho aquello. Se tomó la cabeza por la jaqueca.

"Lo que tenía que pasar cuando dos personas se atraen….o vamos cariño, no te pongas dramático ahora…" dijo tratándo de besarlo otra vez. Pero él se levantó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse con rapidez, tratando de encontrarle alguna coherencia a lo que había hecho. Lya sólo lo miraba con una sonrisa.

"Esto…no sé…" comenzó a balbucear mientras se abotonaba la camisa con rapidez. "¿Pero qué demonios se me ocurrió hacer? Lya, esto estuvo mal..fue mi culpa…mira yo…."

Lya se levantó de la cama sonriendo.

"No me eches el sermoncito de que eres un hombre casado….que ya está muy usado."

"Yo amo a mi esposa, la quiero más que a nada, no es sólo el hecho de que use la alianza de matrimonio…es que yo amo a Ginny. Y lo que pasó anoche fue un error y quiero que tengas bien claro que no va a repetirse." Le dijo sobriamente, sentándose en uno de los sillones tallándose la cara con las manos, todos los recuerdos lo atormentaban y se sentía tan mal, con tanta culpa.

Lya meditó sus próximas palabras.

"Yo te quiero Harry…" le dijo tomándole una de las manos, tratando de fingir su expresión más inocente. "Y lo último que quiero es causarte problemas, se que quieres a tu familia y te prometo que no voy a intervenir…te lo juro…creo que si tu consideras que lo que pasó fue un error yo no puedo persuadirte de lo contrario." Le dijo, sus ojos verde olivo mirándolo con devoción. "Si lo que quieres es que olvidemos lo que pasó…."

"Si…" dijo soltándose de la mano de ella. "Quiero que olvidemos lo que sucedió." Le dijo secamente.

Lya asintió con dramatismo fingido. "Será mejor que me vaya, supongo que querrás pensar."

Pero Harry quería hacer otra cosa por completo distinta a pensar, miró la foto sobre su escritorio y supo de inmediato lo que quería hacer. Tenía que irse a Inglaterra, tenía que hacerlo, aunque fuera sólo para estar unas horas, ¿qué más daba? Quería ir con su familia para pasar el día de navidad. Eso era todo lo que quería y lo que debía hacer, ya luego volvería, los recompensaría, les caería de sorpresa para recompensar el no haber estado en la cena de la noche anterior. Apenas estaba amaneciendo y adivinó que con la diferencia de horas, quizá todavía podría llegar a Inglaterra antes de que los niños abrieran los regalos de navidad, quizá todavía podría arreglarlo todo. Además, todavía tenía ese regalo que había comprado para Ginny, quizá podría arreglarlo todo.

¿Cómo pudo haber engañado a Ginny, todavía no lo entendía?

* * *

Ginny se estiró sobre el sofá, de manera gatuna, su cabello cuidadosamente peinado estaba echo un verdadero desastre, se había quedado dormida en el sofá, en la sala mientras envolvía los regalos, todo lo que recordaba era haberlos acomodado alrededor del árbol de navidad y haberse quedado charlando con Dean, en su sala, respecto al camino que habían tomado sus vidas. Se levantó algo angustiada, los niños no tardarían en despertar. Se sorprendió al ver que tenía algo de peso en el hombro, esto la escandalizó, lentamente recuerdos de la noche anterior le pasaron por la cabeza. Ay, no, Dean… El hombre yacía a su lado, completamente dormido. Claro, se habían quedado dormidos después de acabar con los regalos. Se levantó completamente, tratando de despertar a su amigo gentilmente, o al menos, lo más gentilmente posible.

"Gi…Ginny…" balbuceó el moreno confundido, mirándola sin entender en dónde demonios estaba. Pero los recuerdos comenzaron a regresar a su cabeza y su rostro se volvió comprensivo. Se levantó algo sobresaltado. "Nos quedamos dormidos…¿charlando?"

La pelirroja rió nerviosamente, "Por supuesto Thomas, ¿de qué otra forma podríamos habernos quedado dormidos?" dijo ella impaciente. Su vestido que había usado la noche anterior estaba por completo arrugado, era ese vestido verde que era sencillo pero elegante que había comprado para el bautizo de Rose, cuando había tenido que ser madrina. Los zapatos de tacón pequeño que había usado la noche anterior estaban tirados por ahí en la alfombra, se los puso con rapidez. Un sonrojo escarlata surcó sus facciones. Dean la miró divertido, adivinando sus pensamientos.

"Sólo charlábamos…estás tan nerviosa que pareciera que hicimos algo malo." Le dijo divertido. Ginny trató de sonreír también pero había algo que no le gustaba de la situación, quizá era el hecho de que había despertado sobresaltada, lo que le causaba ese malestar en el estómago, pero algo no estaba bien. Le lanzó la chaqueta a su amigo que estaba en el sofá delante de ellos e hizo ademán que se callara, mientras que ella trataba de arreglarse el cabello infructuosamente.

"¡Regalos!" se escucharon las voces de sus hijos bajando las escaleras aprisa, ella se talló los ojos cansadamente y se forzó a pintar una sonrisa. Tenían que pasar de las 11 de la mañana…increíble que hubiera dormido hasta esa hora.

James fue el primero en llegar por supuesto, mientras que Albus bajaba las escaleras a manera de resbaladilla, intentando alcanzar a su hermano mayor, pero a sus cortos dos añitos apenas hacía lo que podía.

Ella esperaba un abrazo o por lo menos un "buenos días" pero ya estaba acostumbrada a que la mañana de navidad, ella era lo último que pasaba por la cabeza de sus hijos, que abrían los regalos entusiasmados. Un tenue brillo crispó en sus ojos cafés de alegría, Dean la miró y ella le sonrió, volviendo a sentarse en el sofá a su lado. Ella había hecho eso mismo varias veces ya, tres para ser exacta, pero con Harry, siempre con Harry, pero no permitió que la sensación de nostalgia empañara su reciente felicidad.

"¡Wow!" escuchó el grito entusiasmado de su hijo menor que por primera vez en la mañana volvía la mirada a su madre "Mira…mami…" le dijo mostrándole el juguete que tan trabajo le había costado conseguir.

Ella le sonrió a su hijo con adoración. "Ya lo veo cielo, es perfecto."

Así continuaron los próximos 10 minutos, que fue lo que sus hijos tardaron en básicamente arrancar las envolturas de los regalos de navidad, eran momentos como esos que a ella la hacían confirmar que había tomado la decisión correcta, que ser una mamá de tiempo completo había sido lo mejor que podría haber hecho, que ganar un partido de Quidditch, por más importante que fuera, no se comparaba.

La vocecita de su hijo James interrumpió sus pensamientos, el pequeño se había puesto de pie, tan rápido como su mameluco se lo había permitido y corrió hacia la entrada.

"¡Papá!" gritó el pequeño, arrojándose a los brazos de su padre, que lo cargó llenándolo de besos, tratando de enmascarar la mirada de desconcierto que había aparecido en su rostro cuando puso pie en su sala y vio a otro hombre, ocupando un lugar que tendría que ser suyo.

"Cómo estás James, veo que te has de haber portado bastante bien, mira la cantidad de regalos que hay." Le dijo a su hijo mientras que lo ponía en la alfombra. Albus ya había llegado a su lado, entre caminando y gateando, lo más rápido que pudo y su padre sonrió ampliamente y también lo tomó en brazos. "Ya veo que ambos se han portado bien. ¿Has cuidado de tu madre, Al?" dijo un poco más serio y Ginny tembló nerviosamente al escuchar la nota de frialdad que había aparecido en la voz de Harry. El pequeño ojiverde dijo "¡si!" entusiasmado.

"Ese es mi niño." Le murmuró, bajándolo de nuevo a la alfombra.

Dean se había puesto de pie, sintiendo que estaba, claramente de sobra y Ginny miraba al suelo confusa, pensando que algún día, se reiría de aquella situación porque en aquellos momentos todo lo que quería era tener una máquina del tiempo para recuperar la compostura, si es que eso era posible.

Harry se aclaró la garganta, al reconocer al hombre parado en su sala, pensó que se sentiría mejor, pero al recordar que era Dean Thomas, sólo hizo que el monstruo en su pecho rugiera clamando justicia, que alguien le explicara qué era exactamente lo que estaba sucediendo. Y Ginny parecía extrañamente en trance, le tomó un par de minutos escanear su imagen y darse cuenta de que parecía estar usando las mismas ropas de la noche anterior, estaba desarreglada y parecía querer desaparecer de la fas de la tierra.

"¿Estoy interrumpiendo algo?" les preguntó en vista de que ninguno de los dos quería hablar y los niños habían vuelto a sus juguetes tan pronto como les fue posible.

Ginny lo miró por primera vez en la mañana y sintió el alivio de verlo sano y salvo, un poco desvelado, despeinado, con la ropa mal puesta y algo de barba crecida, pero sus ojos verdes la miraban expectantes, como si esperara una explicación.

"Harry…creí que no vendrías, me has tomado por sorpresa." Le dijo tratando de recuperarse, avanzó hacia su marido y le dio un breve beso en los labios, se puso a su lado, pero lo sintió muy tenso. Había algo que no le gustaba para nada. "Supongo que recuerdas a Dean…" murmuró Ginny torpemente, tratando de sonreír.

"Como olvidarlo…" le dijo Harry, apretando firmemente la mano del hombre que trató de sonreírle. "Que sorpresa, encontrarte aquí…en estas circunstancias…" le dijo tratando de no sonar osco pero no pudo evitar el dejo de sarcasmo.

"Me topé con tu esposa ayer en la juguetería, Harry, tienes unos hijos adorables. Pero creo que es mejor que me vaya…" le dijo porque sentía que si se quedaba en esa casa un segundo más algo iba a explotar súbitamente.

Harry asintió, y Ginny sabía que a aquellas alturas, su esposo ya estaba tratando de contener su tan temido temperamento.

"Adiós Dean, gracias por ayudarme con los regalos…" dijo lo último por lo bajo. El moreno asintió tratando de sonreírle y desapareció tan pronto como pudo.

Ginny miró a Harry esperando alguna especie de explosión, pero él parecía contemplar la situación, parecía intentar conciliar algo que todavía no entendía. Se aproximó hacia ella y la besó profundamente, ella no pudo evitar responderle, había pasado mucho tiempo lejos de ella, le pasó los brazos por el cuello, pero súbitamente él se alejó de ella tratando de aclarar sus ideas. No le hizo ningún gesto de ternura, como el que normalmente haría, no había duda de que algo le pasaba.

"Niños ¿por qué no van a dejar sus juguetes arriba mientras que yo tengo un par de palabras con su madre?" les dijo secamente a sus hijos, mientras que levitaba por las escaleras los juguetes hasta la planta alta.

"Pero queríamos jugar aquí…" le dijo tercamente James.

"No voy a discutirlo, James, ya sabes que si juegas aquí haces un desastre." Le dijo a su hijo mayor, severamente pero sin elevarle la voz.

"Hazle caso a tu papá, James, por favor no discutas…" le suplicó su madre.

Los dos niños subieron lentamente, y cuando Harry estuvo seguro de que estaban en la planta alta, miró a su mujer, cruzado de brazos.

"¿Y bien?" le preguntó secamente. Ginny se talló los ojos cansadamente.

"¿Y bien qué?" le refutó molesta, Harry hizo una mueca de incredulidad.

"Pues esta es la parte en la que me explicas, por qué estaba Dean Thomas, contigo y con mis hijos, en la mañana de navidad…además si entendí correctamente, pasó también noche buena contigo, y parece como que durmieron aquí ¿o me equivoco?" le dijo enojado, ya no iba a fingir que no lo estaba, tomó un par de respiraciones tratando de controlarse. Ginny lo miró furiosa.

"Me lo encontré ayer en la juguetería, cuando fui a buscar los regalos para _tus hijos, _me ofreció compañía a casa para cargar todos los juguetes, porque _tu no estabas,_ no tenía planes para noche buena y nos enfrascamos en una interesante plática, digo…hace años que no lo veía. Se me hizo fácil ofrecerle que cenara con nosotros, después de todo sólo éramos los niños y yo…me ayudó a envolver los juguetes y acomodarlos y nos quedamos dormidos aquí…eso fue todo…" le dijo ella enojada, se había cruzado de brazos otra vez, y le hubiera encantado permanecer furiosa de no ser porque Harry había optado por lanzarle esa mirada de dolor y tristeza que le salía tan bien.

Lo escuchó lanzar un par de suspiros y luego se acercó a ella.

"Lo siento Gin." Le murmuró y la abrazó. Ella se derritió de inmediato en sus brazos, y sintió sus ojos húmedos pero retuvo las lágrimas.

"¿Por no llegar a casa en navidad? ¿Por creer lo peor de mi?" dijo ella separándose aún enojada, tratando de arreglarse un poco el cabello.

"Por ambas cosas, no es…una situación muy común llegar a casa en navidad y encontrarte a ti y a mis hijos con otro y bueno yo…no quise exagerar, por favor, perdóname." Le dijo, normalmente estaría mucho más furioso, normalmente habría gritado, pero los sucesos que él mismo acababa de hacer la noche anterior se lo impidieron, ahogaron su pecho en la culpa, al recordar tener entre sus brazos a otra mujer apenas hacía unas horas.

"¿Lo dices en serio?" preguntó ella analizándolo de cerca, preguntándose el por qué no estaba gritando.

"Sí…ya me he perdido de navidad, por lo menos quisiera desayunar con ustedes antes de volver a irme…" le dijo con cansancio.

La mirada de Ginny lució desilusión otra vez, y miró al suelo, se abrazó a sí misma.

"Te vas otra vez…" le murmuró ella, retuvo las lágrimas y lo sintió abrazarla por la espalda.

"Tengo que irme, bonita, pero verás que pronto todo esto…" pero sus palabras lejos de consolarla la hicieron enojar.

"¿Pronto?" dijo ella enojada volviéndose hacia su marido. "¿Qué tan pronto, Harry? Llevas un mes fuera en sólo Merlín sabe donde y llevas tres semanas en la maldita Irlanda…no vienes a casa en Navidad y te atreves a decirme que pronto terminara…" dijo ella sarcásticamente, sin poder evitar esta vez que las lágrimas fluyeran sobre su rostro.

Harry se hizo para atrás sin saber que decir y miró al suelo, sabía que tenía que esperar esto.

"Lo siento Ginny…" volvió a murmurarle.

Ella negó con la cabeza y tomó un par de respiraciones alzó el rostro y volvió a negar.

"Está bien…" dijo ella de malhumor. "Ve a asearte, te ves cansado, yo haré el desayuno…" le dijo sin evitar sonar triste.

Pero un sonido en la planta alta los distrajo, aparentemente los niños estaban peleando. Ginny enrolló la mirada luciendo apurada.

"Descuida, Gin, yo me encargo de eso…tu también deberías de bañarte y descansar un poco." Le dijo acercándose a ella y dándole un beso en la frente.

Se volvió para subir la escalera pero luego recordó, sacó algo del bolsillo de su capa y se lo tendió a ella, era una cajita color negro.

"Casi lo olvido." Le dijo él. Ella lo miró y tomó la cajita de sus manos. "Espero que te guste, feliz navidad."

Ella lo abrió y se topó con un collar de zafiros sumamente bonito y parecía sumamente caro, pero tenía tantas joyas que ya no le hacía ilusión en lo absoluto.

"Gracias, es hermoso." Dijo secamente, cerrando la caja y poniéndola sobre la mesita de centro.

"¿no te gustó?"

"No es eso, no tenías porque darme nada…" le replicó ella.

"Es navidad, eres mi esposa, tengo que darte algo…" le dijo tomándola de las manos. Este comentario hizo que ella se soltara con rapidez.

"Ese es el punto, no tienes que darme nada, sólo porque es navidad, antes me dabas regalos porque querías…no…" negó con la cabeza. "Soy una tonta, perdóname, estoy exagerando, será mejor que te apresures con los niños y yo me apresuraré con el desayuno." Le anunció. Dándose la vuelta y yendo hacia la cocina.

* * *

Ginny tenía la mala sensación de que su matrimonio iba directamente a la basura, no sabía por qué, pero era lo que sentía, conocía tan bien a Harry que estaba segura de que algo le ocultaba, tenía que hablar con él, no le importaba si tenía que impedirle a toda costa que se marchara, pero tenían que hablar.

Cuando terminó de preparar el desayuno lo dejó en la mesa y subió a la planta alta. Se asomó en su recámara y vio que Harry no estaba en ningún lado. Se asomó a la recámara de los niños y lo que vio la hizo sonreír.

Harry estaba jugando con ellos con su mini juguete de Quidditch. Se recargó en la puerta y los miró entusiasmada, ojalá y pudiera volver el tiempo, regresar el tiempo a cuando él estaba todo el tiempo a su lado, cuando estaba embarazada de alguno de los niños. Caray, o hasta al año anterior.

"¡Sí!" escuchó exclamar a James, cuando su pequeño anotó en contra de Albus, que hizo puchero y se cruzó de brazos. Harry rió.

"Ánimo, Al, no es tan malo, podrás recuperarte en el siguiente tiempo." le anunció a su hijo despeinándolo cariñosamente. Pero Albus enrolló la mirada cansadamente.

"¿Papi por qué no estuviste ayer?" le preguntó James inocentemente. Ginny escuchó con atención. Harry lucía triste, culpable…ella frunció el entrecejo.

"Porque papi tuvo que trabajar, cielito, papi no quiere que nada malo les ocurra ni a mamá ni a ustedes." Le aseguró, tratando de hacerlo entender.

Ginny frunció el ceño, no entendía nada, ¿qué podría pasarles? Sabía que Harry siempre estaría perseguido por sus fantasmas, siempre lo estarían angustiando, que nunca estaría tranquilo, a pesar de que Voldemort se había ido. Pero Ginny siempre estaba ahí, compartiendo sus temores, y asegurándole que ella y los niños estarían bien…el problema es que ahora él ya no compartía nada con ella.

"Ya está el desayuno." Anunció ella. Los tres se volvieron hacia ella, pero vio que ninguno tenía intención de levantarse.

"No hambre…." Anunció Albus que estaba muy ocupado ahora con su nuevo rompecabezas mágico.

"Yo tampoco…" refutó James. Pero claro, tenían a lado una bolsa de chocolates navideños. Ginny enrolló la mirada. Querían seguir jugando. Harry le sonrió, tratando de que los dejara seguir jugando, después de todo era navidad.

"De acuerdo…iré a darme una ducha…" anunció la pelirroja. Harry se puso de pie.

"Tengo que hablar con su madre, ¿estarán bien?"

pero ninguno de los dos le contestó, estaban absortos con sus nuevos juguetes, Harry sonrió, y Ginny lo tomó de la mano, jalándolo fuera de la recámara.

"¿Tienes hambre?" le preguntó ella a su marido.

"Puedo esperar…me gustaría que habláramos primero." Le dijo él.

"Leíste mis pensamientos." Le refutó ella, jalándolo hacia la planta baja.

Comenzaron a tirar la basura de los juguetes en una bolsa y a arreglar los cojines. Ginny lo miró, Harry la sorprendió mirándolo y ella se sonrojó, él le lanzó una media sonrisa. Él la tomó de las manos y la besó profundamente, deseaba tanto estar con ella a solas, que ya hasta se le había olvidado lo que era hacerle el amor, habían pasado tanto tiempo lejos.

"Al demonio, no voy a volver hoy…" le murmuró él al oído con voz gruesa.

"No deberías de volver nunca más…" le contestó ella mientras que lo abrazaba con más fuerza y le regresaba el beso.

"Sabes que eso no se puede." Le dijo cariñosamente. Ella lo miró seriamente analizándolo, estudiándolo.

"¿Qué me estás ocultando?" le preguntó Ginny a su marido y lo escuchó suspirar.

"Nada, Gin, absolutamente nada." Le dijo él, tratando de lucir sincero. "¿Sabes algo de Ron y Hermione?"

"Están en Egipto…todos la están pasando allá con Charlie." Le informó ella. Él le acarició el rostro con suavidad.

"Si querías ir, hubieras ido, mi amor."

"No quería llegar allá sin ti." Le informó. Y era verdad, era una de esas fiestas navideñas en las que todas las familias se reunían, y ella se moría de celos de ver a todas sus cuñadas con sus hermanos, y ella…sin Harry.

Harry sintió esa culpabilidad ahogarlo en el pecho otra vez, fue entonce cuando la miró detenidamente, realmente la miró, se dio cuenta de que lucía más delgada, más pálida que de costumbre y que le faltaba brillo en sus ojos.

"¿Te has sentido bien?" le preguntó analizándola de cerca. "Te veo más delgada ¿los niños te han estado dando problemas?"

Ella negó y se separó de él, no quería preocuparlo.

"Estoy bien, Harry, sólo que te he extrañado mucho. Pero nada malo nos ha pasado, hemos estado bien." Le aseguró ella. Cuándo iba a decirle la verdad de lo que estaba ocurriendo. "¿Y tu Harry? ¿Cuándo vas a ser sincero conmigo?" le dijo mirándolo a los ojos, aquel verde esmeralda que la hipnotizaba. "Porque hoy por la mañana me di cuenta de que has estado lejos durante dos meses y de que no has sido claro conmigo….y llegué a la conclusión que nuestro matrimonio se termina sino hacemos algo al respecto…" le dijo, aquellas palabras le habían estado dando vueltas a la cabeza.

Él la miró sin comprender, pero la seriedad en sus ojos lo hizo darse cuenta de que no estaba bromeando.

"No te entiendo….¿estás hablando en serio?" le dijo comenzando a enfurecerse. "¿Tiene algo que ver con el amigo que me encontré esta mañana?" le dijo dejando que su temperamento tomara las riendas de sus palabras.

Antes de que él pudiera reaccionar ella le había dado una bofetada, él se tocó la mejilla ofendido. La pelirroja echaba chispas por los ojos.

"¡No soy estúpida, Harry!" le gritó ella. "Ya sé que has mandado gente a que nos cuiden…ya sé que hay aurores a nuestro alrededor las veinticuatro horas del día…se que vigilan mis movimientos y los de los niños…la pregunta es ¿cuándo pensabas decírmelo?" le gritó ella enfadada, con las manos en la cintura.

Harry la miró absorto, sin saber que lo había golpeado. Ella lo sabía, sabía su secreto y él inocentemente creyendo que había logrado ocultárselo por casi un año.

"¿Hace cuánto que lo sabes?" le inquirió él, tratando de evitar la mirada decepción en los ojos castaños que tanto adoraba.

"Desde antes de que te fueras….esperaba que me lo dijeras tu pero luego te largaste y…me dejaste sola y yo…no puedo creer que me lo hayas estado ocultando. Espero que te des cuenta de que estás acabando con nuestra familia…espero que te enteres que yo no puedo vivir con alguien que me ha estado ocultando algo así." Las lágrimas ya no habían podido ser retenidas ni un segundo más.

Harry la miró, no quería soltar nada, no quería decirle, se talló la cara cansadamente, su mujer prácticamente le estaba diciendo que su matrimonio estaba prácticamente terminado, acabado, enterrado.

"He hecho lo que creí mejor para ti y para los niños…" le dijo él con fiereza "He hecho lo que he creído necesario para que estén a salvo…mientras que yo intento atrapar a quienes sean que están detrás de todo esto." Se defendió él.

"¿A quiénes? Se sincero conmigo por favor…dime la verdad, de una buena vez." Le suplicó.

Harry la miró con tristeza y la abrazó. Ella colocó sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de su marido.

"Cuando hallamos el cuerpo de Hagrid…bueno…tu sabes que ha habido una serie de asesinatos…encontramos una nota dirigida a mi, era una amenaza, para mí…para ustedes." Dijo él inquieto, tallándose la cara. "Y hemos mantenido en secreto, porque el Ministerio así lo cree mejor…un último escape masivo de Azkaban, no sabemos quien está detrás de todo esto, pero encontramos indicios que nos hacen creer que se han ido a refugiar a Irlanda…pero…tengo miedo Ginny, tengo miedo por ti y por los niños, es por eso que he puesto seguridad, no quise decírtelo para no alarmarte…" la tenía tomada de las manos pero ella rompió el contacto y se cruzó de brazos.

"¿Para no alarmarme? Pero de verdad que a veces creo que eres un imbécil…" se puso de pie enfadada. "¿no se te ocurre que a mí me hubiera gustado saber la razón por la que te vas? ¿Por la que apenas y puedo verte en meses? ¿La razon por la que los niños te echan tanto de menos? Pero no…en tu mundo sólo existes tu y tus estúpidas razones de nobleza…" se levantó del sofá y marchó hacia arriba de las escaleras.

"¿a dónde vas?" le pregunto Harry cansadamente.

"A arreglarme y a pensar…" le contestó ella. "Está el desayuno listo por si tu o los niños tienen hambre…necesito un poco de tiempo para mi."

* * *

Cuando se salió de bañar, dispuesta a hablar claramente con Harry, se secó el cabello pelirrojo, se maquilló sólo un poco y se vistió con un atuendo calientito. De verdad que se iba a volver loca sino hablaba claramente con su marido, por fin le había dicho, obligado, pero ¿divorciarse?, ella suspiró, en verdad había pensando en la posibilidad de divorciarse o sólo se lo había dicho para asustarlo y que comenzara a hablar. En realidad no sabía cuál de las dos opciones era la correcta. Harry tenía razón, ella lucía más pálida y delgada que lo acostumbrado, tendría que cuidar mejor de si misma si quería estar ahí para los niños.

Extrañaba mucho a Hermione, ella era la ideal para hablar de la crisis de la que estaba pasando, y se preguntaba si Ron le habría dicho a ella lo que estaba ocurriendo o si también se lo habían ocultado. Porque si de algo estaba segura era de que su adorado hermanito, tenía conocimiento de causa, en todo lo que pasaba. Suspiró y salió de su recámara. Buscó a los niños por todas partes, gritó sus nombres y el de Harry, y nada…

Bajó al comedor sólo para encontrar que aparentemente si habían desayunado, sonrió antes de arreglar su propio plato. ¿En dónde se habrían metido? Hasta que vio una nota pegada en el árbol de navidad que llamó su atención, caminó a trotes y la tomó, tratando de desentrañar lo que decía la complicada letra de Harry.

_Fuimos al parque, pasamos por ti al rato para salir por ahí, te queremos. H, J, y A. _

Ella sonrió, por lo menos los niños estaba aprovechando la corta estadía de su padre en casa, al menos…

Justo cuando estaba apunto de comenzar a desayunar, un sonido en la chimenea la interrumpió, se acercó para ver a su mejor amiga y cuñada hablándole por la red flu.

"¡Hermione! ¿Cuándo han vuelto? ¿creí que seguirían allá?" preguntó la pelirroja, una gran sonrisa irrumpiendo en su cara.

Hermione estaba igualita que siempre, pero llevaba el cabello más corto, pero el inconfundible castaño enmarañado, y bueno, ya tenía a la pequeña Rose que tenía la edad de Albus, dos añitos y ahora estaba esperando a otro bebé que venía en camino.

Escuchó una exclamación de desagrado proveniente de la casa de su cuñada, que estaba segura pertenecía a su adorado hermano.

"Tuvimos que regresar pronto porqueya sabes como se pone Ron con el calor en Egipto…insoportable, ni pareciera que la embarazada soy yo." Se quejó la castaña.

Pero Ginny escuchó otra queja de su hermano y rió.

"Me imagino…"

"Aunque él sostiene que es mi culpa…imagínate Ginny, la comida de allá es horrenda, me daban nauseas nada más por olerla y para colmo el calor, hacía que se me hincharan los pies horriblemente…" dijo dramáticamente.

"Las maravillas del embarazo…" le dijo la pelirroja sarcásticamente. "¿Y Rosie cómo está?"

"Se la pasó extrañando a los chicos todo el viaje…pero creo que no se la pasó tan mal." Le dijo sonriendo a su mejor amiga. "A decir verdad todos te echamos mucho de menos, ojala hubieras ido con nosotros."

"Tu sabes que odio ir a esas cosas sin Harry…me siento como muy sola…."

"Ya lo sé y es tonto….¿por cierto has sabido algo de él"?

"Ya ni me digas que ahorita lo traigo atravesado…hemos tenido problemas. Ayer me mandó una nota diciéndome que no podría llegar a casa para la cena…y hoy en la mañana se aparece….pero todo lo que hemos hecho desde que llegó ha sido pelear." Se quejó la pelirroja.

"No me digas…Gin, se que esto es difícil para ti, pero ya sabes cómo es Harry con su trabajo, ya sabes que cuando se le mete una idea en la cabeza no hay poder humano que lo haga desistir...¿te gustaría que comiéramos juntas hoy para que hablemos largo y tendido al respecto?"

Ginny meditó momentáneamente y escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

"Hoy no, Hermione, no sé cuanto tiempo más vaya a estar aquí el cabeza hueca de Harry, así que…prefiero aprovechar el poco tiempo que vaya a estar." Suspiró. "¿Pero qué tal mañana? Podríamos dejarle los niños a Ron mientras tenemos un almuerzo de chicas." Dijo, sus ojos cafés brillando por la idea.

"_Ni sé les ocurra…" _escucho otra vez la voz de su hermano.

Hermione enrolló la mirada y rió. "Eso es un si, no te preocupes yo me arreglo con él. Dale un beso a los niños y a Harry de mi parte. Nos vemos mañana." Le dijo dándole un guiño de ojo.

"Adios Hermione."

Cuando la cabeza de su cuñada desapareció de la chimenea, ella se dirigió a la puerta, siempre era un problema tratar de abrirla de esa forma, había que quitar el montón de hechizos protectores que estaban puestos. Y para su sorpresa, cuando abrió la puerta no había nadie. Sólo un sobre a sus pies, que no estaba firmado, y parecía contener algo más…un frasquito de vidrio con lo que podría jurar era un recuerdo.

No le gustaban para nada los anónimos, a menudo le traían sorpresas de las que preferiría no enterarse.

_Estimada señora Potter, creo que la memoria que tiene ahora en sus manos será de bastante interés suyo, para que pueda saber exactamente qué es lo que ha estado haciendo su marido los últimos meses cuando está de misión en misión. _

_Feliz navidad. _

El corazón de Ginny se aceleró, y las manos le temblaron, dejó su desayuno olvidado y subió a trotes por la escalera, sacó de su closet un pensadero, y no dudo antes de meterse en la memoria.

_Fue transportada inmediatamente a una tienda de campaña, en la que sólo estaban una mujer que juraba haber visto antes, sólo que no sabía en dónde, era rubia, y un poco más joven de ella, y por su puesto, su adorado maridito, ambos saboreaban una cena que parecía ser…de navidad. No quería creer para donde iba la situación, no quería creer, pero no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que esa memoria tenía que ser reciente…muy problemamente de la noche anterior. Su corazón se rompió cuando vio la forma en la que la rubia se le aproximaba a su marido, y él lejos de alejarla, sólo la abrazaba más de cerca, comiéndosela a besos. Cuando vio que las cosas estaban lejos de detenerse y de que la famosa cena había quedado por completo olvidada, de que la ropa de Harry estaba casi toda en el suelo, supo que ya no quería ver más. Cerró los ojos esperando a que la memoria terminara. Quería salir de ahí, desaparecer porque la forma en la que Harry le hacía el amor a esa mujer era la forma en la que a ella no la besaba desde hacía ya mucho tiempo. Sintió sus propios ojos llenarse de lágrimas cuando se sintió expulsada de la memoria. _

Se quedó ahí, parada, sin saber qué hacer, ni qué decir, ni qué pensar, comenzó a temblar de rabia y se talló el rostro con sus manos. Su rimel y maquillaje se habían corrido por completo a causa de sus lágrimas. Iba a matarlo, ¿cómo pudo haberla engañado? ¿cómo? Despuéss de haberle jurado amor eterno, ella lo había dejado todo por él, por los niños y esa era la forma en la que él le pagaba. Por supuesto, tenía que ser, tantos malditos meses fuera, supuestamente "protegiéndolos" cuando en realidad se estaba tirando a su amante.

Se limpió las lágrimas, y se quedó ahí, sentada en la cama.

"Ginny, mi amor…ya hemos vuelto…" escuchó la voz de Harry que la llamaba en la planta alta. Ella apretó los puños. Guardó la memoria en el frasquito de vidrio que tenía todavía en sus manos y metió el pensadero en su lugar.

Cuando Harry abrió la recámara le sonrió, pero su sonrisa murió al ver la mirada de tristeza en los ojos cafés de su mujer.

"¿Y los niños?" preguntó ella viendo al suelo, reteniendo sus lágrimas a como diera lugar.

Harry la miró extrañado.

"Se quedaron jugando en el jardín, ¿cariño te sucede algo?" le preguntó inocentemente, le quitó un cabello pelirrojo del rostro, pero ella esquivó su roce. "No has tocado tu desayuno…¿quieres que te acompañe mientras comes?"

Ella negó con la cabeza.

"Lo que quiero es que te largues de mi casa en este momento…" le dijo ella, poniéndose de pie.

Harry la miró extrañado.

"Ginny…si es por eso de la seguridad, ya te he dicho todo lo que sé…por favor entiende que es porque creo que es lo mejor y no quiero que nada malo les pase ni a ti ni a los niños." Le dijo mirándola suplicante.

Pero la mirada de tristeza de Ginny lo desconcertó.

"Nunca creí que fueras capaz de engañarme con otra….¿cómo pudiste? ¿cómo pudiste hacerme esto?" le dijo ella al momento en que arrojó a sus pies la nota y la memoria contenida en el frasco de cristal, él se agachó para recogerlos, y en la medida en la leyó, comprendió. Extendió la mano para tomar la de Ginny pero ella se alejó.

"Ginny…por favor, esto no es…"

"Ay, pero creeme que es Harry, tuve que ver esa horrible memoria en la que tiras a otra mujer…así que ya me oíste, te quiero fuera de mi casa." Le dijo ella furiosa, tenía lágrimas contenidas de furia, pero no iba a llorar, ya le había dado demasiadas cosas a ese hombre parado en su recámara como para aparte darle otra más de sus lágrimas.

Los niños al escuchar los gritos se asomaron fuera de su recámara y vieron con horror como su mamá se había vuelto bien loquita porque aventaba las cosas de papá afuera de la habitación. Harry ya no tenía ni idea de que hacer ya, así que lo único que se le ocurrió fue bajar por las escaleras, se preguntó por qué no estaba cubierto ya en mocos de murciélago.

Escuchó el llamado de James.

"Papito…no te vayas" le escuchó llamarlo y se volvió hacia él. Tenía sus ojos color chocolate llenos de lágrimas y caminaba hacia él con la prisa que sus piecitos se lo permitían. Ginny lo miró ya no tenía éxito al reprimir sus lágrimas.

"Escucha James, por ahora tengo que irme….pero no te preocupes todo estará bien, lo prometo." Le dijo a su hijo menor abrazándolo. Y luego miró a su mujer y le dijo "No tengo excusas, Ginny, pero cuando estés dispuesta a escucharme, para arreglar lo que sea que está cayéndose en nuestra relación, déjamelo saber." Sin decir nada más se marchó.

* * *

Ginny ya no pudo reprimir un sollozo, y se abrazó a sí misma, los niños lloraban silenciosamente y Albus se acercó a su madre, jalándola de la capa, ella se dejó caer sobre la pared y abrazó a su hijo. James la miraba sin entender, entre triste y enfadado.

Una media hora después, Albus se había quedado dormido en los brazos de su madre y James tenía su cabecita apoyada en las piernas de su mamá, también muy adormilado. Ella miraba al vacío, tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, a pesar de todo, él no había desmentido nada, ¿pero qué podría desmentir? Si ella había visto todo a través de esa memoria, y la carta que había recibido le daba a entender que esa relación clandestina había durado ya tiempo. Nunca creyó que las cosas fueran a terminar así.

"Ginny…" escuchó una voz desde el pasillo, miró a su lado y vio a su hermano Ron subiendo las escaleras. La miró con tristeza, para él era terrible ver a su hermanita pequeña en ese estado.

"Ron…¿qué haces aquí?" le preguntó ella tratando de moverse un poco, pero no podía por las dos figuras de los niños en su regazo. Ron notó su intento y se agachó para tomar a James en brazos y lo llevó a su cuarto para acostarlo, Ginny lo siguió y acostó a Albus en la cama contigua.

Cuando salieron su hermano lo abrazó y ella lanzó una triste sonrisa.

"El imbécil de Potter fue a casa, alegando que estaba, supuestamente preocupado por ti…nos contó lo que pasó. Hermione quería venir pero ese pedazo de idiota está tantito peor de lo que estás tu, enana, y no me mires así que yo no lo he golpeado….así que vine a verte." Le explicó.

"Ay Ron…no era necesario que vinieras, yo, voy a sobrellevar esto…ha sido demasiado…"

"Enana yo creo que deberías de hablar con él…no debes sacar conclusiones apresuradas sin escucharlo…." Le dijo Ron, mirándola compasivamente.

"No, Ron, yo no necesito escuchar nada…yo vi lo que vi, y créeme no tengo dudas…" dijo tercamente "No quiero volver a tenerlo cerca, lo quiero fuera de mi vida y de la de mis hijos…"

"Mira, Ginny tranquilízate, por los niños…yo creo que te haría bien salirte un tiempo de esta casa, mamá y papá vuelven mañana…"

* * *

"Harry, ¿podrías por favor dejar de comportarte como un idiota?" le dijo Hermione, sulfurando a su mejor amigo con la mirada, que había tomado "prestada" su botella de whisky de fuego. Ella se sentó frente a él y le arrebató la botella de alcohol.

Hermione tenía ya 7 meses de embarazo y se notaba que el nuevo Weasley estaba ansioso por llegar al mundo.

"Hermione…es que no entiendo cómo pude hacer eso….cómo pudo ella enterarse…y de esa manera tan horrible, no va a perdonarme, puedo decirle adiós a mi familia, para siempre…" le dijo, se talló el rostro.

Escuchó el suspiro de Hermione, la verdad era que jamás creyó que su amigo fuera capaz de hacer algo así, sobre todo porque Ginny era su vida entera, jamás lo creyó capaz de traicionarla, sabía que estaban pasando por un momento difícil, que Ginny estaba harta de la monotonía, que echaba de menos el Quidditch y que Harry estaba enfrascado en su trabajo pero nunca creyó que llegaría a tanto.

"¿Todavía la quieres?"

"¿Es que no me estás prestando atención? Hermione, yo adoro a esa mujer, sé que cometí una equivocación pero es que…." Le dio un sorbo a su vaso. "No sé qué hacer para arreglarlo."

"Harry, primero tienes que darle tiempo a Ginny de que se calme…y respecto a esta…." Dijo buscando algún nombre que fuera ofensivo "mujer…¿qué hay de ella? ¿Crees que haya sido ella la que le dijo todo a Ginny?"

"No sé…supongo que si. Siempre tuve la sensación de que ella, me veía como algo más…maldita sea, no entiendo por qué las cosas tuvieron que darse así….yo…he cometido estupideces pero no sé como arreglarlo. Ginny no tenía que enterarse."

Una tercera voz sonó en la sala.

"Pues se enteró…" se volvió hacia su mejor amigo.

"¿Cómo está?" le preguntó Harry viendo al suelo, no podía encarar a Ron, caray ni siquiera podía mantenerle la mirada.

"Sino fuera porque eres un hermano para mí, te juro que ya estarías metros bajo tierra, ¿cómo crees que está? La encontré en shock tirada en el suelo con los niños durmiendo en su regazo…¿tu cómo demonios crees que está?" le demandó el pelirrojo. Hermione se puso de pie y puso una mano tranquilizadora en el brazo de su marido.

"Ron cálmate…"

"Está bien, Hermione, déjalo…debería estar golpeándome en este instante. No entiendo por qué no lo está haciendo…"

"Te la confié pedazo de imbécil, y mira lo que has hecho…no te sientas con tanta suerte…" le dijo el pelirrojo sentándose en otro sillón.

"Sabe lo de los aurores que la cuidan a ella y a los niños…" le informó Harry a su ex mejor amigo. Se volvió hacia él. Los ojos azules de Ron lo miraron desconcertado.

"¿Lo sabe? ¿Cómo?" dijo confuso "Creí que no sospechaba nada…"

Harry dejó salir una amarga risotada. "Yo también…pero ¿a quién engaño? No tiene ni un pelo de estúpida…lo sabía desde hace meses y hoy por la mañana me reclamó por estárselo ocultando…si nuestro matrimonio ya pendía de la cuerda floja, imagínate cómo está ahora…"

"Pues eso es tu culpa, por no decirle lo que estaba sucediendo, tendrías que haberle dicho desde que pasó lo de Hagrid que ella y los niños eran un objetivo…y no actuar conforme a tu estúpido complejo de héroe." Le recriminó su mejor amiga.

"¿Cómo sabes tú de qué se trata todo esto?" le demandó Harry.

"Sólo porque tu crees poder ocultarle las cosas a tu esposa, no significa que Ron se atreva a siquiera pensar en hacer lo mismo…" le dijo Hermione, cruzándose de brazos.

La verdad era que Ron, había intentado ocultarlo, durante semanas, pero era tan evidente que algo le sucedía que ella simplemente no lo dejó en paz hasta que no sacara la verdad.

Harry miró a Ron con rostro de incrdulidad. Ron levantó los hombros.

"Ella tiene razón, lo intenté…de verdad…pero sabía que tenía que decírselo y creo que tu debiste haber hecho lo mismo con mi hermana." Le dijo el pelirrojo.

"Creí que la estaba protegiendo…ustedes saben lo terca que es con eso de la seguridad, puede ser tan atrabancada no quiero que nada le pase…por favor Ron, tienes que prometerme que seguirás coordinando lo de la vigilancia de la casa." Le suplicó a su mejor amigo. "Sino lo haces por mí, hazlo por ella y por los niños."

"¿Y tu qué planeas hacer?" intercedió Hermione.

"Lo que he hecho todo este tiempo…tengo que protegerlos, creo que lo más sabio es regresar aquí a Inglaterra, no tengo mucho que hacer ya en Dublín, no he encontrado nada…ni siquiera una triste marca tenebrosa allá en Irlanda…"

"En el ministerio se rumora que siguen apareciendo.." comentó Hermione, acariciándose el prominente vientre. "No entiendo Harry, Voldemort está muerto…¿por qué´podría todo resurgir otra vez? Destruimos todos los malditos horcruxes…. Refundimos a casi todos los mortífagos en Azkaban y los que no están muertos….¿cómo puede estar pasando esto? No será sólo una mala broma…"

Harry carraspeó con sarcasmo.

"Si claro…igual que la muerte de un mago como Doge fue una mala broma…"

"Bueno el hombre tenía ya sus años…" intercedió Ron.

Hermione lo miró con mala cara y Harry lanzó una amarga sonrisa.

"Dumbledore también, y a pesar de eso, sabes que era un hueso duro de roer…" le explicó Harry. "Y Doge, sabía algo…algo que Dumbledore le dijo hacía mucho tiempo…tu sabes que Doge también estuvo en Hogwarts mientras Riddle estudió...¿qué tal si hay un detalle que nadie nos dijo?"

"Harry, yo creo que estás leyendo demasiado en todo esto, creo que cometiste un error con Ginny, y si te alejas ahora vas a empeorarlo…deberías estar preocupado porque te perdone en lugar de por seguir persiguiendo fantasmas…"

Harry enrolló la mirada, Hermione siempre tan práctica, pero es que él presentía que algo no andaba bien, y usualmente su sexto sentido funcionaba, cuando había gato encerrado y la marca tenebrosa era indicativa de que era claro que algo andaba mal con Voldemort. Suspiró. Pero era inútil tratar de hacer que su mejor amiga entendiera.

"¿Cómo dejaste a Ginny?" le preguntó a Ron. Ron lo miró malencarado.

"Tuve que darle poción para dormir sin que se diera cuenta…creo que despertará hasta mañana. ¿Qué vas a hacer?"

"Voy a seguir con mi plan y por lo pronto…iré a casa a sacar mis cosas antes de que Ginny haga un incendio sobre toda mi ropa…" se despeinó el cabello todavía más. "Luego de eso iré a Grimmauld Place….me instalaré e iré a Dublín a levantar todo el operativo, ya no tiene ningún caso seguir allá."

"¿Y no piensas arreglas las cosas con ella?" demandó Ron.

"Todavía no sé qué es lo que voy a hacer Ron…no tenía contemplado que esto fuera a suceder…tengo que meditar las cosas…"

Dicho eso desapareció de la casa.

Ron y Hermione se miraron mutuamente con angustia.

"Estoy preocupada por él…¿crees que lo que está haciendo con esa búsqueda obsesiva sea sano?" pregunto Hermione, acariciándose el vientre, mirando el espacio vacío en el que su mejor amigo acababa de estar.

"Está chiflado…" dijo Ron resignado. "Y lo peor es que temo que va a arrastrar a Ginny y a los niños con él…" le dijo mirándola con tristeza.

Hermione bostezó y se acurrucó. Ron sonrió y se levantó, le dio un besito en la frente y colocó sus manos sobre el vientre abultado de su mujer.

"Deberías ir a dormir, cielo."

* * *

Harry llegó a casa una hora después, ya era cerca de media noche, había ido a Grimmauld Place a asegurarse de que Kreacher hubiera mantenido el lugar habitable. Nunca en su vida había sentido su propia casa en Godric's Hollow tan fría, como sino estuviera habitada. Nunca le había gustado que a Ginny le fascinara tener todos los muros llenos de fotografías de ellos, parecía un museo, fotografías de Hogwarts, algunas de su noviazgo, otras de su boda, de los niños, etcétera, pero siempre le había encantado a su mujer.

Contempló qué era lo que debía hacer. Definitivamente tenía que hablar con Lya, no recordaba mucho de la noche anterior, pero sabía que no se había emborrachado. La idea de la amortentia le había pasado por la cabeza pero no le había dedicado un verdadero análisis…De cualquier manera el daño estaba hecho, si él estaba en aquella situación, era claro que era su culpa…pero la idea de que quizá no todo era tan malo, de que quizá aquello había ocurrido por algo hizo aparición en su cabeza. La estúpida idea de protegerlos, de proteger a su familia se entrometió. Él estaba haciendo sufrir muchísimo a Ginny, ¿qué tan sano era eso para ella? Quizá debería de alejarse, cuidarlos desde lejos y permitirle a Ginny algo de espacio…quizá eso dejaría de convertirlos en un objetivo. Quizá esa era la mejor protección que podría darle a su familia. Sabía del escándalo que causaría su separación, si de por si su boda lo había causado, no se imaginaba lo que publicarían los diarios, pero quizá, sólo quizá, debía hacerlo. Debía seguir el curso de las circunstancias, no debía luchar porque Ginny le creyera…estaban separados ahora, de eso no cabía duda. Ella no iba a perdonarlo con facilidad, quizá sólo Lya le había simplificado las cosas. Desde que tenía dieciséis y se había enamorado de ella supo que no iba a ser fácil, luego tuvo que separarse de ella pero ella comprendió…y cuando volvió a ser su novia, él mundo parecía ser mejor. El la quería, la quería muchísimo, pero tenía tanto miedo de perderla. Cuando Voldemort se fue creyó que podrían tener una vida juntos, pero ante los hechos que estaban aconteciendo era duro enfrentarse con el hecho de que sólo la estaba haciendo sufrir más y más…y ya no quería hacerlo y tampoco quería que el gran amor que sentía por ella la pusiera en peligro. No era lo correcto, quizá no había final feliz para ellos.

Tragó duro y caminó hacia su despacho, tomó pergamino y pluma.

_Te escribo esto porque no tengo el valor de decírtelo frente a frente, espero que algún día puedas perdonarme. Quiero que sepas que nada va a faltarles ni a ti ni a los niños, pero creo que es claro que yo tengo cosas que hacer…que tu no comprendes ni compartes, creo que sólo nos hacemos más daño. Creo que he dejado de quererte, y creo que lo mejor es separarnos. Por favor piensa en los niños, no hagas nada estúpido, se precavida. Haré lo que tu quieras que haga…pero no volveré. Abriré una cuenta en Gringotts a tu nombre con suficiente dinero para ti y para los niños. Lo siento, Harry. _

Subió sigilosamente las escaleras hasta la planta alta, lo primero que hizo fue entrar a la recámara de los niños y besó la frente de cada uno. Nunca se alejaría de ellos, pero quería protegerlos, no quería que nada malo les pasara. Pero quizá protegerlos desde lejos era la mejor forma. Fue a la recámara que Ginny y él habían compartido alguna vez, y sintió su decisión querer derribarse, pero no lo permitió. La miró, era tan bonita, no había duda de que la razón por la cual su respiración era tan tranquila era por la poción, pero le maravillaba lo pacífica que lucía, tan distinta a la Ginny despierta. Tomó su ropa del closet cuidadosamente e hizo que mágicamente se acomodara en su viejo baúl. Cuando estuvo listo, se volvió hacia ella otra vez y le dio un breve beso en los labios, ella se removió pero no despertó.

"Ojala y puedas perdonarme, Gin." Le murmuró, acariciándole el cabello. Dejó la carta en la almohada de a lado y salió de la casa. Contemplando lo que había llamado hogar durante los últimos años.

* * *

**NA:! BUENO SI LES ESTOY PUBLICANDO ASI DE RAPIDO, NO CREAN KE ES PORKE HE ESCRITO ASI COMO MAQUINITA, SINO PORQUE CREO KE UNO NO C INTERESA MUCHO EN UN FIC AL PRINCIPIO...ASI KE SI...ES UN INTENTO DESESPERADO PARA SABER SI DEBO SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO O MEJOR SI LE DOY VACACIONES A LOS FANFICS! USTEDES DIGANMEEE :D! **

**YA C K HARRY ESTA SIENDO BIEN IDIOTAAA...PERO ENTIENDANDLO, SI YO HUBIERA ESTADO EN SU LUGAR, Y TODA LA GENTE KE YO KIERO HUBIERA MUERTO POR PROTEGERME A MI...MINIMO ME KEDARIA UN TRAUMA, O POR LO MENOS UNA PARANOIA...ASI KE A MI ME PARECE KE ESTA DECISION KE TOMO ES MUY A SU ESTILO...ES LO KE HARRY HARIA...Y ODIEN A LYA, ES MUUUUUY MALDITA Y ESTO ES SOLO EL COMIENZO. :P OPINEN! DEJEN REVIEWS! SI ME LLEGAN SUFICIENTES YO CREO KE PARA LA PROXIMA SEMANA TIENEN OTRO CAPI...ASI DE PROMETIDO. **

**LOS KIERO!**


	4. El Botón de Autodestrucción

CAPITULO 3 El Botón de Autodestrucción

_El Fin de la Mentira del Matrimonio Ideal_

_Supongo que todos nos lo esperábamos, ¿qué vería nuestro héroe Harry Potter en esa detestable y temperamental mujer que tiene por esposa? Era de suponer que llegaría el día en que el filtro amoroso se le terminara a Ginevra Potter ,26, y Harry Potter, 27, pudiera darse cuenta de la clase de arpía temperamental con la que contrajo matrimonio. Sabemos de muy buena fuente que el matrimonio de los Potter se encuentra más que acabado, terminado, cuando vimos en las vísperas de navidad a Ginevra parodiándose con su amante, Dean Thomas, 27, ex novio de la Señora Potter, mientras que su marido no para de estar de misión en misión. Y también nos llega la excelente noticia de que el elegido se ha encontrado por fin, con una dama de su categoría se dice que anda con romance en puerta con una Auror, Lya Knightley, que está muy encima de la esposa del Salvador. ¡Enhorabuena, Harry! Ya era tiempo que te dieras cuenta de que merecías algo mejor, todavía es posible rectificar ciertos errores._

_RITA SKEETER. _

Ginny echó la revista de "Corazón de Bruja" a la basura, por completo enfadada. Había pasado cerca de una semana desde que Harry le había dejado aquella nota horrenda en donde daba por terminada su relación. ¡El muy poco hombre! Como si dos hijos y tantos años juntos pudieran deshacerse con un simple pedazo de papel. Tuvo ganas de llorar al leer el artículo, para esa loca de Rita, el mundo siempre sería malo y Harry sería el santo de la historia. Deseó que a la arribista de Lya le fuera tan mal con la prensa cómo le había ido a ella.

"¿Quieres que le envíe otra amenaza de denunciarla por ser un escarabajo no registrado?" le preguntó Hermione a su mejor amiga, tratando de animarla. Hermione estaba muy preocupada por Ginny, y por su situación con Harry, sobre todo porque estaba segura que la nota que Harry había dejado no era más que patrañas por su estúpido e innecesario complejo de héroe.

Ginny sonrió con tristeza y negó con la cabeza.

"No, déjalo Hermione, no tiene caso que te metas en líos. Además no quiero que hagas corajes, mira que le puede hacer mal a mi sobrinito y ¿qué cuentas voy a darle yo a Ron?" preguntó la pelirroja, tratando de animarse un poco.

"Seguro más que las que le da Harry. Ron le retiró por completo la palabra…" la dejó saber Hermione, mientras que devoraba su desayuno como toda una Weasley, seguro por que su embarazo iba viento en popa.

"Le dije a Ron que se mantuviera fuera de esto, y eso que todavía no hemos hecho oficial la separación y ya casi todos saben…mamá no para de llorar y papá está furioso con Harry y ya está haciendo planes con Bill para hacer quien sabe que locura." La pelirroja recargó su cabeza sobre la mesa, cansadamente.

Hermione la miró comprensiva, pobre Ginny.

"¿Y cuándo piensas enfrentar a Harry? Ginny, ya ha pasado casi una semana…" insistió la castaña. Ella quería que sus amigos se enfrentaran porque estaba segura de que todo eso que Harry había dicho era una sarta de mentiras, ahí había gato encerrado.

"La verdad es que no te voy a mentir, lo estoy posponiendo…no quiero verlo, no sé qué va a pasar primero, si voy a matarlo ó le voy a suplicar que no me deje. No sabes cómo lo quiero, Hermione, pero tampoco voy a pasarme la vida llorando por él." Dijo la pelirroja pensativa, mientras que se alisaba el cabello nerviosamente con las manos, sus ojos cafés denotaban tristeza.

"Ay, Ginny, ya se que me vas a decir que estoy loca, pero yo estoy casi segura que eso de que Harry no te ama es patraña y media…estoy segura que él te está alejando para que protegerte, a ti y a los niños, de verdad cree que algo malo está pasando…algo relacionado con Voldemort."

"¿Sabes Hermione? Me casé con él sabiendo que tenía ese estúpido complejo de sacrificio y caray, hasta lo amo por eso…es parte de quien es…pero si fuera cierto lo que tu dices, te juro que mínimo lo hechizo a Timbuktu, ¿qué se cree? ¿qué tenemos 16 años otra vez? Tenemos a Albus y a James ahora, ya no está para jugar a hacerse el bendito héroe, y sobre todo cuando Voldemort se ha ido, y lo único que lo persiguen son fantasmas." Ginny suspiró cansadamente.

"Entonces admites que tengo razón y qué es posible…."

"No sé, Hermione, también sé lo que vi en ese pensadero, sé que se acostó con esa mujer y sé que me engañó…no me vengas con la tontería de que eso también lo hizo para protegerme…" le dijo con sarcasmo.

"Pues yo creo que deberías de hablar con el tan pronto como fuera posible, ya sabes, así te despejas de toda esa angustia y ponen las cosas claras entre los dos. ¿Cómo lo sobrellevan los niños?" preguntó Hermione.

"Fatal…James no para de preguntarme cuándo va a ver a su papá, y Al…Al se enoja con tal sólo escuchar que lo mencionamos y no para de decir que su papá es malo porque me hace llorar." Le murmuró con tristeza. "Al me protege mucho, es otra de las cosas en las que se parece a—"

"Harry." Completó su cuñada.

"Pero no quiero que le guarde resentimiento, es su padre, después de todo y yo n quiero entrometerme…pero quizá tengas razón y lo mejor es que vayamos a verlo, quizá mañana, hoy no me siento muy bien."

"¿Qué tienes? ¿Quieres que te lleve a san mungo?"

Ginny negó con la cabeza, había estado tan concentrada en sus angustias que ya ni siquiera había pensado en sus malestares recurrentes.

"No sé…estoy muy mareada últimamente, debe ser tanto estrés. No te preocupes ya se me pasará. ¿Me acompañaras a verlo?" le preguntó poniendo los ojos más suplicantes que podía fingir.

Hermione sonrió.

"Claro que si, sabes que estoy aquí siempre para lo que me necesites." Le aseguró a su amiga, la verdad es que la estaba pasando muy mal, y si Hermione podía, medianamente ayudarla, hacía todo lo posible.

"Hermione….¿tu la conoces? A esa tal Lya…" le preguntó Ginny pensativa.

Hermione la miró y asintió.

"Tu también….la cena de aurores de hace un año." Le refrescó la memoria a Ginny. "La rubia que se la pasó toda la noche insinuándosele a Harry."

Ginny recordó a la perfección, la verdad era que no había prestado mucha atención porque si contara toda la cantidad de mujeres que estaban platónicamente enamoradas de su casi ex marido, no acabaría nunca.

"Ya…recuerdo. Es muy bonita." Dijo más para sí.

"Oh vamos, no te llega ni a los talones….además creí que a Harry no le iban las rubias."

"Ya ves, supongo que todos nos sorprendemos a veces."

* * *

Harry continuaba con su mudanza, Grimmauld Place había estado habitable, eso era un hecho, pero aún así le faltaba mucho para hacer de esa horrenda casa un hogar, sobre todo porque le traía muchos recuerdos, de Sirius Black, de la guerra, de cuando Ron, Hermione y él acudieron ahí a intentar ocultarse…de lo cerca que había estado a que lo atraparan.

Y se suponía que ese lugar tenía que ser su hogar. Esa era la peor parte.

"Amo Harry…" escuchó la voz chillona de Kreacher detrás de él. "Tiene visitas…"

"Ahora no Kreacher…." Le dijo distraídamente mientras estaba curioseando en un armario, estaba seguro de que había un Boggart, del que tendría que deshacerse más tarde.

Pero entonces…

"¡Papi!" se volvió hacia la puerta de la casa Londinense, y vio como aquel pelinegro por el que daría todo lo que tenía, entró con una sonrisa a abrazarlo. Harry dio un par de zancadas y lo tomó en brazos.

"¡James!" había pasado una semana sin que supiera nada de ellos, desde aquella fatídica noche en que tuvo que dejarlos. Lo llenó de apapachos, hasta que Ginny entró por la puerta, con Albus en brazos. Lo dejó en el suelo pero en lugar de ir hacia Harry el niño se dio la vuelta y se aferró con fuerza a la capa de su madre.

"Cariño, ve con papá…." Le murmuró Ginny hincándose en cuclillas junto a él, pero Albus no quería si quiera ver a su padre.

"No quiero…" le contestó Albus con sencillez y terquedad. Ginny suspiró y miró a Harry a los ojos, un mensaje silencioso pasó entre ambos y Harry negó con la cabeza, haciéndole entender que no quería que lo forzara.

Ginny abrazó a su hijo y le murmuró palabras al oído que Harry no pudo escuchar. Pero parecía que lo estaba consolando.

Harry había puesto a James en el suelo y para su sorpresa, Hermione venía detrás con Rose de la mano.

Rose inmediatamente se soltó de la mano de su madre y fue a saludar a su tío Harry. La pequeña tenía los ojos marrones de Hermione pero el cabello castaño rojizo, enmarañado. Tenía esa apariencia y personalidad que eran tan parecidas a su madre. Harry se agachó en cuclillas y le dio un besito en la frente a su sobrina y ahijada.

"Pero mira nada más que grande estás, meses sin verte y pareciera que te he dejado de ver años…" le murmuró anonadado. La pequeña lo abrazó afectuosamente, Hermione sonrió orgullosamente y luego su hija regresó a ella, tomándola de la mano.

"Hermione…" murmuró a manera de saludo hacia su mejor amiga quien le lanzó una discreta sonrisa, él se preguntó internamente cómo es que podía moverse con semejante vientre.

"Ginny…" había tratado de todas las formas posibles no mirarla, porque sabía que luciría como un verdadero idiota, ¿era normal que pareciera tan entera después de todo lo que había pasado? Sabía que era fuerte, pero también sabía que tenía sus límites. Pero si se esperaba ver a una Ginny deprimida, insegura y suplicante estaba completamente equivocado…lo miraba directamente a los ojos, estaba vestida con un jersey que le llegaba arriba de la rodilla, de invierno y unas botas altas, su cabello rojizo estaba suelto a sus hombros, enmarcando su cara. Se veía igual de hermosa que siempre.

"Hola, Harry." Le dijo la pelirroja con simpleza, desabrochándose la capa, Kreacher la tomó y fue a colgarla. Miró a su mejor amiga significativamente, como pidiéndole un favor con la mirada y Hermione sonrió.

"Vengan James…Al, vamos afuera a dar una caminata, se que por aquí cerca, hay muggles jugando con la nieve afuera." Dijo Hermione tratando de sonreír para aminorar la tensión que podía cortarse con cuchillo.

James fue sin dudar, pero Albus seguía apegado a las faldas de su madre, pero a Harry no se le escapó, una que otra mala mirada que su hijo menor le lanzaba. Debió suponer que algo así pasaría…

"Ve con tía Hermione, mi amor." Le murmuró Ginny a su hijo que la miró con esos enormes ojos verdes tratando de decidir si era o no buena idea. Ginny le asintió tratando de infundirle seguridad. Hermione le extendió la mano para que la tomara y el pequeño caminó para con ella. "Abrígalos bien, Mione, por favor."

Le pidió a su mejor amiga.

"No te preocupes…volvemos en media hora." Le dijo cautelosamente.

Harry no tenía idea de que hacer, estaba ahí de pie, frente a una mujer que no estaba seguro de poder descifrar del todo, porque la Ginny que estaba frente a él no era la misma mujer que él había dejado, esta pelirroja lo miraba soberbiamente, sus ojos cafés no mostraban el más mínimo estrago de amor por él.

Cuando se quedaron solos él la miró, esperando a ver si ella hablaría primero.

"¿Quieres algo de beber?" fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decirle. Ginny lo miró recelosa y negó con la cabeza.

"Creo que debemos sentarnos." Le dijo ella, él se limitó a asentir y a gesticular para que ella tomara asiento en uno de los sofás del vestíbulo. Él se sentó justo frente a ella. Fue entonces cuando ella pudo realmente reparar en la apariencia de su, todavía marido, lo veía más delgado, grandes y marcadas ojeras adornaban sus ojos verdes y lucía…triste, simplemente lucía muy triste.

"¿Cómo estás?" le preguntó directamente, si ella no estaba dramatizando, mucho menos él tendría derecho a actuar fuera de lo común. Ginny lo miró con incredulidad y enrolló la mirada, pedazo de imbécil, cómo podría ella estar.

"Cómo te imaginas que he estado después de que prácticamente terminaste con lo que quedaba de nuestro matrimonio en un pedazo de papel." Le dijo ella desconcertada. Pero sus ojos cafés no mostraban emoción alguna.

Harry bajó la mirada. Ni siquiera podía esforzarse por ocultar lo avergonzado que se sentía.

"Lo siento…" le dijo él con sinceridad. "¿Qué pasa con Al?"

Ginny sólo soltó una sonrisa amarga y negó con la cabeza.

"Está furioso contigo, sabes que presenciaron parte de nuestra dicusión…ya sabes como es Al conmigo, tan protector, creo que tiene la absurda idea de que me has lastimado…" dijo ella enrollando la mirada como si fuera una idea verdaderamente tonta.

"¿Y no es así?" le preguntó él, definitivamente no era que no le gustara la fortaleza que Ginny mostraba, pero de ahí a verla tan…indiferente, era una cosa muy distinta.

"No voy a darte el gusto de lastimarme, Harry. Ya has hecho suficiente. Y a diferencia de ti, yo vengo a darte la cara…" se quitó el cabello pelirrojo del rostro y lo miró con desdén.

"Disculpa si pensé que lucirías ligeramente desencajada luego de terminar nuestra relación de años…" le dijo sarcásticamente, cruzándose de brazos.

Ella lo fulminó con una mirada de incredulidad.

"Tu me engañaste, me engañaste con otra mujer y ¿Crees que yo debo lucir desencajada? Es tu culpa que estemos como estamos….pero no vine a discutir de eso contigo." Le aseveró con seguridad.

Él la analizó momentáneamente y fue cuando se dio cuenta, cuando estuvo totalmente seguro de que si se fijaba bien, podía saltar a la vista la tremenda tristeza que envolvía Ginny. Podía darse cuenta que la mirada glacial que le lanzaba y su postura rígida, no eran más que máscaras, fachadas para ocultar que estaba igual de destrozada que él. Ella pareció darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando él y desvió la mirada.

"¿Entonces qué es lo que vienes a decirme?"

"Que voy a iniciar los trámites del divorcio…" le dijo ella sin dudar, mirándolo fijamente otra vez.

Harry soltó un suspiro y miró al suelo meditando, ¿estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo? ¿estaba conciente de que la iba a perder para siempre? ¿Era lo que quería, alejarla para siempre para protegerla? ¿Era la manera correcta de ponerla a salvo? Trato de convencerse de que si lo era. De que era la mejor manera de que ella dejara de ser un objetivo, y sobre todo de que era la mejor forma de que ella dejara de sufrir por él, y ya había comenzado a hacerlo.

"¿Estás segura de…?"

"Si, estoy segura de querer divorciarme de ti. No quiero estar unida a ti por más tiempo…y se que lo que ya empezó a circular en los diarios sólo va a empeorar con el divorcio, por eso quiero que lo que tenga que explotar, explote de una buena vez." Le dijo valientemente.

"No quiero que pienses que voy a abandonarte a ti y a los niños…quiero que sepas que voy a hacerme cargo de cualquier responsabilidad que…"

"Claro, lo sé. Demasiado noble para desampararnos ¿no?..." le dijo sarcásticamente.

"¿Cómo está Dean?" le preguntó él. Estaba harto de aguantar su sarcasmo y sus malos tratos, estaba harto de pretender que aquello no lo estaba matando tanto como a ella.

"Supongo que bien….¿pero por qué habría yo de saberlo?" le preguntó mirándolo directamente a los ojos otra vez. Café y verde encontrándose nuevamente. "Ah…" dijo al comprender "Lo que dicen los diarios…¿no? Que ya me encontré un suplemente…así de rápido." Dijo ella sonriendo.

Pero su sonrisa murió por completo cuando lo vio sentarse a su lado. Ella tembló cuando él le acarició el rostro con suavidad, y ella desvió la cara, no soportaba su contacto.

"No soporto que me toques…" mintió ella con rapidez, la fachada de fortaleza que había construido había caído estrepitosamente.

"Bruja mentirosa…" le murmuró él, tomándole el rostro con firmeza y besándola con suavidad, casi con ternura. Ella sintió sus ojos cerrarse al tiempo en que se nublaban con lágrimas. Ella no le respondió al beso pero le permitió besarla, rozar sus labios con los suyos y acariciar su lengua con la suya. Lo escuchó gemir y fue cuando ella supo que tenía que separarse. Sus ojos conteniendo lágrimas que se rehusaba a derramar. "¿Cuándo vas a dejar de mentir de esta manera y vas a decirme que si te importa? Que si te importa el divorcio, que si te importa nuestro matrimonio…" le dijo con voz emotiva.

Ella miró al suelo y se puso de pie, negó con la cabeza, alejándose de él.

"Por favor, no hagas esto…fue tu decisión terminarlo…yo sólo cumplo con tus deseos. Fuiste muy claro, ya no me amas…" le dijo ella, alejándose tan rápido de él como pudo, como le fue posible. Harry se talló el rostro con los manos, su gran desastre, era verdaderamente catastrófico, y la peor parte era que era sólo suyo.

Harry sólo asintió monótonamente, incapaz de dirigirle otra palabra.

Ella meditó sus opciones y esta vez fue ella quien se acercó a él, tenía que estar segura de que hacía lo correcto, segura de que lo que él estaba haciendo era por las razones correctas, segura de que Hermione no tenía razón y de que su separación no era más que un estúpido acto de nobleza.

Lo miró directo a los ojos, él se forzó a mantenerla la mirada, sabía de su juego y no iba a dejarla ganar.

"Dime cara a cara que dejaste de quererme…" murmuró ella, si él podía jugar ella también. Le acarició la barbilla cuadrada, los labios y la mejilla. Él ni siquiera se inmuto, hasta que tomó su mano y la apartó.

"Ya no te amo." Fue todo lo que salió de su boca.

Los ojos de ella se nublaron sin poder fingir indiferencia esta vez. Ella le acarició el pecho a través del viejo suéter que él estaba usando y pudo sentir cómo se le aceleraba el corazón.

"Dímelo otra vez…dime que ya no sientes nada por mi. Que ya no me quieres cerca…que ya no quieres tener una familia conmigo. Dímelo, Harry." Le presionó ella mientras que depositaba suaves caricias en el cuello y en la nuca en dónde el cabello se le desordenaba.

A él lo estaba matando, moría por gritarle que todo era una mentira, que no quería terminar su matrimonio y que todavía la amaba. Que su infidelidad había sido por culpa de una estúpida poción que él fue demasiado imbécil para no notar. Pero no dijo nada de eso.

"Ya no te quiero." Le repitió con firmeza. "Ya no quiero tener una familia contigo, ya no me atraes…" se maldijo internamente. "Te he engañado con Lya durante los últimos meses…" se forzó a murmurar.

Ginny se separó y le dio la espalda y el pudo ver como ella había lanzado un sollozo muy silencioso. Ella se determinó a parar sus lágrimas, había hecho todo lo que tenía que hacer, lo había intentado y si todo se iba al traste era porque era culpa de él.

Él se forzó así mismo a permanecer quieto a no abrazarla, consolarla decirle lo mucho que la quería y suplicar por su perdón. Era mejor así, ella podría dejar de ser infeliz, ella ya dejaría de sufrir y todavía más importante, dejaría de ser un objetivo de esos malditos fantasmas que lo habían vuelto a rondar.

Cuando ella lo miró ya no había rastro de lágrimas.

Iba a hablar pero de la nada se puso pálida y tuvo ganas de volver la comida, las náuseas le dieron de manera insoportable y casi siente que se iba a desmayar, pero en dos segundos fueron suficientes para que él llegara a su lado y la tomara por la cintura por si perdía el conocimiento.

Los ojos cafés de Ginny miraron a los de él y se sorprendió al verlo lucir tan preocupado, tan consternado por ella.

"¿Qué te sucede? ¿Estás enferma de algo? Te mareaste…" le dijo acariciándole el rostro, mientras que la guiaba a que la sentara.

Ginny negó rápidamente con la cabeza y en cuanto se sintió con más fuerza se separó de él.

"No es nada, creo que estoy bajo mucho estrés…con los niños y nuestra situación."

"¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudar? Quizá si te llevaras a Kreacher para que te ayudara en casa…." Contempló él.

Pero ella lo miró soberbia y orgullosa. "No necesito nada de ti."

"No importa cuánto yo te odie…James y Al son tus hijos, y quiero que sepas que tienes derecho a verlos y a ser parte de sus vidas y créeme que esto no lo hago por ti…lo hago por ellos, porque ellos te necesitan." Le aclaró con firmeza. "Otra cosa, quiero que le digas a todos esos malditos aurores que me vigilan que ya no deben hacerlo…."

"De ninguna manera…" le dijo él de forma renuente, las cosas iban saliendo bien y no iba a arriesgar el bienestar de su mujer sólo por sus estúpidos caprichos atrabancados. "Y no voy a ceder en esto, seguirás con los aurores y con las medidas de seguridad en la casa, no voy a arriesgar a que nada te pase." Una ola de posesión se hizo presente.

Ella soltó una carcajada de buena gana entre sus lágrimas.

"Hasta pareciera que todavía te preocupas por mi. Pero si me acabas de decir, que ya no me quieres…entonces no debe importarte si vivo o muero…ya te dije, quiero que me dejen de seguir."

"Y yo ya te dije que te has vuelto loca…no voy a ceder en esto Ginevra." Le dijo con necedad. "Los aurores se quedan, las medidas de seguridad también y tu vas a tener que ceñirte a todos los estándares y no me mires así….me importa un bledo que te sientas sobreprotegida. Es mi última palabra, Ginny. ¿Cómo puedes siquiera insinuar que no me importas? Eres la madre de mis hijos…"

"Y tambien soy la mujer que ya no amas…¿se te olvidó? Que ya ni siquiera te atrae…" le dijo acercándose a él quedándose de cerca de su boca, lo que hizo que el tragara duro y se le acelerara el corazón. "Mejor dedícate a proteger a tu noviecita, seguro que ella estará más en peligro que yo…"

"La seguridad de mis hijos está de por medio, así que déjate de comportar como una niña, y comienza a usar las neuronas, no voy a ordenar que se retiren y punto." Le dijo él con terquedad. "Y si sigues insistiendo…no te voy a dar el maldito divorcio."

Ella entrecerró los ojos y lo miró con odio, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan condenadamente contradictorio? Le acababa de decir que ya no la quería, que ya no sentía absolutamente nada por ella, ¿entonces por qué demonios parecía querer protegerla a toda costa?

"Está bien, accederé sólo porque ya no quiero que nada me una a ti…" le dijo ella firmemente, contemplando la situación. "Ya no quiero llevar tu apellido, ni tampoco esto…" le dijo mientras se quitaba la alianza de matrimonio, junto con el anillo de compromiso que todavía llevaba y se los ofreció para que los tomará.

"Son tuyos, yo no los quiero…" le dijo él, su corazón estaba partido en mil pedazos, si creía que era todo lo que iba a sufrir estaba muy equivocado, eso era tan sólo el principio.

"Entonces voy a subastarlos o a regalarlos…imagínate en lo que se subastarían, el anillo de la cornuda ex mujer del elegido…" dijo ella con sarcasmo, y mofa, pero a estas alturas ya estaba llorando.

Harry suspiró, ya no dijo nada. Él todavía tenía su propia alianza y no planeaba quitársela.

"Has lo que quieras…" le murmuró dándole la espalda, tallándose el rostro, y reprimiendo dos molestas lágrimas que amenazaban sus ojos verdes.

Las risas de los niños se dejaron escuchar a fuera de la mágica casa encantada londinense. Ella se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas guardando los anillos en su capa. No iba a dejar que sus hijos la vieran mal. Harry tenía su propio debate interno, ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto? ¿Y si era lo correcto por qué se sentía tan mal?

"¿Han terminado de hablar?" se arriesgó al preguntar Hermione, tenía la esperanza de que su mejor amigo dejara de ser tan terco e hiciera lo que tenía que hacer: pidiera perdón y se reconciliaran. Porque Hermione, a diferencia de Ginny, estaba completamente segura de que lo que Harry estaba haciendo, era por estúpidas razones nobles, porque en su distorsionada mente creía que era lo mejor que podía hacer para proteger a su familia, y que lo que había pasado con la tal Lya, no había sido más que un accidente que había caído en el momento menos oportuno. Su amigo había sido claro con ella, él adoraba a Ginny. Pero al ver que Harry les daba la espalda y que Ginny estaba tratando infructuosamente de limpiarse las lágrimas supo que su amigo y su estúpido complejo de sacrificarse estaba mandando todo al demonio.

"Mamita, no llores…" se escuchó la vocecita de Albus, Harry tembló internamente, no pudo evitarlo. Ginny trató de sonreírle a su hijo menor y negó con la cabeza.

"No mi amor." Y a Harry le maravilló la fortaleza de su mujer.

Harry cuando estuvo seguro de que podría mirarla sin que se le cayera el teatrito se volvió hacia ellos.

"Despídanse de papá, niños." Les dijo Ginny. "Vamos a casa de los abuelos, estoy segura de que Rosie también querrá venir." Dijo entusiasta, pero sus lágrimas no la dejaban.

James se abalanzó hacia su padre y Harry le dio un besito en la frente.

"Cuida de tu madre y de tu hermano ¿lo harás?" le preguntó con firmeza, contemplando lo mucho que veía de Ginny en él, le acarició el cabello negro azabache que era lo único que le había heredado.

"¿Por qué no vienes?" le preguntó. Harry bajó la mirada al suelo y suspiró.

"No puedo hijo, no puedo ahora." Le dijo con sinceridad.

Los ojos de James se nublaron de lágrimas y abrazó a su papá.

Albus seguía pegado a su mamá y veía a su papá con furia.

"Papá malo…" le dijo y eso le dolió más que cualquier palabra que Ginny pudiera decirle. Cerró los ojos y contempló su decisión.

"¡Albus Severus Potter!" le regañó su madre escandalizada. "No digas esas cosas, ve y despídete de tu padre."

Pero Albus volvió a taparse en la capa de su mamá.

"Déjalo Ginny, es mejor que se vayan, está oscureciendo." Le alertó Harry. Ginny sólo asintió.

Ginny miró a Hermione.

"¿Vienes a casa de mamá y papá?" le preguntó Ginny.

"Vete adelantando con Rosie, yo voy a tener unas palabras con Harry." Le dijo Hermione con simpleza, Harry sabía que lo que venía no era bueno.

"Adiós tío Harry…" se despidió alegremente Rosie, algo preocupada por lo que veía que le pasaba a su primo favorito, Albus.

"Adiós Rose." Se despidió el hombre con desgana.

"Espera los trámites del divorcio en los próximos días…" le dijo Ginny y él ya no pudo contestar, sólo asintió.

Cuando Ginny y los tres niños desaparecieron, Hermione se aproximó a su mejor amigo, totalmente furiosa, esto era un cambio para él, había visto a Hermione llorando pero la Hermione furiosa era…la otra cara de la moneda. Él no se lo esperaba: Hermione lo abofeteó. Pero él no hizo nada para detenerla.

"Eso es por lo mucho que estás lastimando a Ginny…" le dijo ella enojada con las manos en la cintura. "Y conmigo ni finjas, que bien se que estás haciendo esto por alguna estúpida y noble razón que en tu distorsionada mente crees que va a salvarlos…"

"Es la mejor manera que tengo de protegerlos, en cuanto todo esto termine, en cuanto yo pueda descubrir quién está detrás de todo esto…te juro Hermione que voy a arreglarlo, voy a pedirle perdón y voy a pedirle que me acepte de nuevo…" trató de convencerse él. Hermione lo miró de mala gana.

"¿Te das cuenta de todo lo que estás apunto de perder? Estás apunto de perder a tu familia, la familia que tanto trabajo te ha costado tener…" le dijo ella, sus ojos cafés lo miraban preocupados, consternados.

"Prefiero perderlos de esta manera a que los maten…" sentenció Harry sentándose en el sofá, derrotado. "Tengo pesadillas Hermione, sueño que llego a casa y veo la marca tenebrosa, que esa es la venganza de la que me han alertado, sueño que llego y veo a Ginny atada a nuestra cama, con la ropa rasgada y muerta…y luego voy al cuarto de los niños y los veo muertos en sus respectivas camas, o sufriendo a punta de cruciatus….Hermione yo no…no estoy dispuesto a correr ese riesgo."

"¿Y tu crees que alejándolos así vas a conseguir algo?" le dijo a su mejor amigo. "Estás chiflado…"

"Funcionó bien cuando en la segunda guerra terminé todo con Ginny…" dijo él con necedad.

"!Cuando tenías dieciséis idiota!" le dijo y realmente estaba enfadada cuando comenzaba a insultar. "Ahora tienes veintisiete, Harry, tienes una familia…"

"Cuando se sepa que me divorcio…ellos desviarán su venganza, mi familia dejará de ser eso, mi familia, y ellos ya no van a ser un objetivo, eso es lo único que me importa." Aseguró él. "Y voy a hacer todo en mi poder para protegerlos, Hermione, voy a difundir a los cuatro vientos que ya no la amo, ni a ella ni a los niños…"

Hermione lo miró con tristeza.

"Creo que te estás equivocando…"

"Voy a tomar ese riesgo…"

"Espero que no te des cuenta de tu error, cuando lo hayas perdido todo."

* * *

La verdad era que Lya no tenía ni idea de qué esperar. Harry la había citado en esa curiosa casa londinense, enorme, toda una mansión, pero no entendía exactamente qué era lo que él buscaba. ¿Sería que le reclamaría por haberle enviado aquella memoria a su mujer? Sonrió ante su propia maldad y se retocó el maquillaje con la varita. Su cabello a la cintura, era perfecto, rubio como el sol, y sus ojos verdes color olivo sólo la hacían más atractiva, no entendía por qué había tenido que recurrir a la amortentia, no entendía por qué, siendo ella tan hermosa. ¿Por qué no habría bastado?

Harry la esperaba en el vestíbulo, mientras que ella se retocaba. Tenía un plan perfectamente claro, pero tenía que estar seguro. No sabía qué le daba más miedo, si descubrir que había sucumbido ante aquella belleza rubia sin que hubiera una poción de por medio o descubrir que ella había sido capaz de semejante atrocidad. Le haría creer lo que le convenía, a Harry le convenía tener a otra mujer cerca, de esa manera podría ratificar su versión, convencer a todo el mundo y a la propia Ginny, que estaba enamorado de Lya Knightley.

Lya salió del tocador y le lanzó los brazos al cuello, Harry sonrió.

"¿Te gusta la casa?" le preguntó mientras que la atraía por la cintura.

Ella la contempló. "Es enorme, pero le hace falta decoración…ya sabes, algo para que parezca siquiera que se trata de un hogar." Lo miró con curiosidad mientras se soltó de él y fue a sentarse en el sofá, el la siguió y se sentó a su lado. "Pero sé que no contactaste para ser tu decoradora de interiores, corazón, así que dime de una vez ¿qué es lo que sucede?"

Él la besó mecánicamente en los labios, pero ella lo profundizó, no todos los días un capricho como ese se le cumplía. Cuando se separó de ella la miró con seriedad.

"Dime algo Lya, supongo que fuiste tu quien le reveló la verdad a mi mujer, ¿verdad?" le preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

Ella torció la mirada. "¿Qué importa ahora? ¿Para qué quiéres saber? ¿Vas a enojarte conmigo?" le preguntó, antes de jugar con los botones de la camisa de él.

Él sonrió. "No, de hecho tengo que agradecértelo, yo ya no soportaba a esa mujer, no sé cómo pude fijarme si quiera en ella." Le dijo acercándosele como si quisiera besarla, cuando en realidad todo lo que quería era ahorcarla por ser una arribista. Ella sonrió y le acarició la barbilla.

"Mi punto exactamente. Lástima que te tomó tanto tiempo para darte cuenta." Le dijo mientras que le acariciaba el pecho por encima de la camisa, él atrapó su mano y la tomó en la suya.

"Dime algo más, y quiero que seas sincera conmigo…" le dijo mirándola fijamente. "La noche que tu y yo pasamos juntos…¿qué tenía el vino?"

"¿Por qué crees que el vino tenía algo, mi vida? ¿No me crees lo suficiente mujer como para seducirte?" le preguntó volteándole la pregunta otra vez. Harry sonrió ante su astucia, y la verdad era que por el momento no iba a hacer nada con ese recuerdo, pero si todo terminaba, cuando el pudiera volver con su familia, lo primero que haría sería contarle a Ginny la verdad, y en ese momento, pedirle y suplicarle de ser necesario que volviera a aceptarlo.

"Oh vamos, no es eso, eres una mujer hermosa…" le dijo mientras que jugaba con uno de sus rizos rubios. "Sólo por curiosidad…para que empecemos nuestra relación de cero…con todas las cartas sobre la mesa." Le dijo mientras que le daba un sorbo a su bebida.

Ella lo miró tratando de descifrar si realmente las cosas estaban sucediendo de aquella forma.

"¿Nuestra relación?" inquirió ella con una ceja levantada.

"Nuestra relación." Afirmó él. "Voy a divorciarme de Ginny tan pronto como sea posible y no sé…pensé que quizá tu y yo…"

"¿En verdad piensas dejar a tu mujer?"

Él asintió. "Y me gustas Lya, me gustas mucho, pero para que tu y yo podamos comenzar de cero necesito que me digas todo, toda la verdad, y créeme así yo podré agradecerte, como se debe." Le dijo antes de quitarle un cabello rubio de los ojos y besarla en los labios con suavidad. Ella profundizó el beso y terminó ahorcadas sobre las piernas de él. Él se separó y la miró. "Dime la verdad Lya."

Ella estaba sin aliento por el beso, por fin tenía lo que siempre había deseado, y en cuanto el divorcio con la insulsa de su mujer saliera iba a asegurarse de que se casara con ella y luego se lo llevaría lejos, lejos de los mocosos de sus hijos y de la aburrida pelirroja.

"Yo le envié ese anónimo y ese recuerdo a tu esposa…." Le murmuró mientras le pasaba los labios carmín por el cuello. "Y si, dormiste conmigo porque te dice una clase de amortentia muy poderosa que mezclada con el vino…bueno." Le dijo mientras comenzaba a moverse sobre él.

Harry sintió como si un gran peso se le quitara de encima, como si no se sintiera después de todo, tan mala persona, como sino se sintiera como el animal que se sentía desde que había ocurrido aquello. Él la separó y la miró.

"Creo que deberíamos de ir más…lento, Lya, no quiero echarlo a perder." Le mintió con rapidez, era una mujer bellísima, eso era innegable y no era que no lo atrajera, pero él en aquellos momentos se sentía demasiado culpable como para después de haber dejado a Ginny acostarse otra vez con ella.

"Eres tan dulce…" le murmuró ella dándole otro suave beso en los labios y levantándose finalmente, se arregló el vestido y le sonrió. "Ya en serio, dime que le viste a esa nefasta pelirroja…si yo fuera tu, me conseguía un buen abogado, no vaya a ser que te quiera sacar mucho dinero…" le rebatió la rubia.

Harry sintió un escozor en el pecho, y en realidad se preguntaba cómo iba a fingir adorar a esa insoportable mujer, sobre todo, si tenía que hablar y no sólo acostarse con ella.

"Eso es mi asunto, y no voy a discutir los temas de mi divorcio contigo. Ahora, tengo cosas que hacer…pero te veré mañana ¿De acuerdo?" le murmuró él, ella estaba en el limbo, era su momento, era feliz porque al fin se le había cumplido el caprichito y no iba a dejarlo escapar.

Molly miró de manera extraña a su hija, estaba más pálida de lo normal, pero aún así la abrazó, estaba tan triste por todo lo que estaba sucediendo, Harry y Ginny parecían la pareja perfecta, esa que todo el mundo envidiaba y ni en sus peores pesadillas pensó que algo así llegaría a pasarles. Y no podía creer que alguien tan dulce y tan buen padre como lo era Harry pudiera llegar a hacerle semejante cosa a su niña. Los varones Weasley no lo estaban tomando para nada bien, lo peor es que una buena parte de ellos, sino es que técnicamente todos, le debían la vida a Harry.

"Pues yo no le debo nada….si quieres yo puedo ir y ponerlo en su lugar." Insistió Percy.

Ginny enrolló la mirada, lo que le faltaba.

"Todos queremos ir y darle una golpiza…" apoyó Bill, pero Ginny lo miró de mala manera como para que se callara.

Todos esperaban a que hablara Ron, pero él no dijo nada.

"Ya es suficiente castigo para Harry quedarse sin Ginny y los niños…no creo que le haga falta una paliza." Dijo su hermano y todos lo miraron sorprendidos pero Ginny agradeció que no se estuviera poniendo de exagerado.

Y no era que Ron no quisiera partirle la cara a su mejor amigo, pero Hermione le había contado todo, la conversación que había tenido con Harry y las verdaderas razones detrás de su comportamiento.

"Nadie va a golpear a Harry, no quiero que me hijos se queden huérfanos…" les dijo Ginny tratando de calmar los ánimos.

"¿Estás segura? No estás sola en esto, hija." Le dijo su padre. Ginny sonrió y lo abrazó, se separó no sin antes darle un besito en la mejilla.

"Gracias papito." Le dijo sonriendo, lo último que quería era preocupar a su familia y dividirla, porque su madre no parecía querer creer en nada de lo que ella decía del Santo de Harry y sobre todo tomando en cuenta, que él había salvado las vidas de casi todos ellos.

"Creo que es mejor que vaya a casa." Mumuró ella para sí. "Llamaré a los niños…" dijo dándose la vuelta.

"Déjalo, Ginny, Hermione y yo te los llevamos en un rato, están jugando con Rose." Le aseguró Ron, dándole una palmadita reconfortante.

NA.- **ME ENCANTA KE ESTE FIC LES ESTE GUSTANDO! Y SI, LA VDD ES KE TODOS TIENEN UNA IDEA MUY ACERTADA DE HACIA DONDE VA ESTO...GINNY YA ESTA EMBARAZADA DE LILY, PERO LA POBRE ESTA TAN ANGUSTIADA KE NI CUENTA SE HA DADO. Y SI...DEAN VA A ENTRAR EN LA ESCENA BIEN PRONTO Y VA A EMPEZAR A HACER QUE HARRY VEA SU SUERTE...Y SI...ODIO A LYA! Y SI HARRY ES UN IDIOTA POR TODO LO KE HA HECHO...PERO SEAMOS SINCEROS, LOS HOMBRES SIEMPRE TIENEN UN MOMENTO DE IDIOTEZ! Y RESPECTO A SU COMPLEJO DE HÉROE, ESPERO HABERLES DADO UNA IDEA MAS CLARA DE LO KE SE PROPONE EN ESTE CAPITULO. KE TAL LES PARECIO LA CHARLA ENTRE HARRY Y GINNY? ME COSTÓ UN MUNDO DE TRABAJO, GINNY NO ME PARECE EL TIPO DE PERSONAJE KE CAERIA EN UNA DEPRESION PROFUNDA POR ALGO ASI...ME PARECE KE ES MUY FUERTE. NO SE PORKE PERO ADORO A ALBUS, Y CREO KE POR ESO LE DOY CIERTA PERSONALIDAD, ES ASI COMO ME LO IMAGINO...EL MAS PARECIDO A HARRY EN TODOS LOS ASPECTOS Y POR ELLO, QUIZA, ES QUE CHOCAN TANTO. ALBUS ESTA ENOJADO CON SU PAPA PORKE SABE KE HACE LLORAR A SU MAMA. BUENO! KE OPINAN! KE TAL HERMIONE? OPINENNNNNNNN **

**PROXIMO CAPI...YA VERAN JAJAJAJAJA PERO TRATARE DE KE SEA PRONTO, SE LOS PROMETO. ULTIMADAMENTE DEPENDE DE UDS, ESTE CPAI LO SUBI TAN RAPIDO POR TODOS SUS HERMOSSISISISISISISMOS REVIEWS. **


	5. Miénteme

**Capitulo: Miénteme**

Ron miró apesumbrado a su mejor amigo, acababan de reunirse en el cuartel después de haber investigado el último asesinato: Minerva McGonagal, y Harry sentía que sus pesadillas se hacían reales día con día, otro pilar de la guerra había caído.

"¿Encontraste algún rastro?" le preguntó su mejor amigo, fríamente. Desde que Harry se había separado de Ginny, Ron había tratado de no darle la espalda por completo a Harry, él sabía perfectamente que Harry estaba actuando por estupidez, pero también sabía que su estupidez estaba lastimando profundamente a su hermana y eso no podía pasarlo por alto, no obstante sus buenas razones.

Harry volvió sus cansados ojos verdes hacia su ex mejor amigo, casi ex cuñado y soltó un suspiro. Se sentó en su escritorio y su amigo tomó el asiento frente a él.

"No…nada…quien quiera que ha hecho esto ha usado magia negra para no dejar rastros…." Le dijo Harry pensativo.

"La magia negra siempre deja rastro, Harry." Le recordó el pelirrojo.

"Sí, pero en manos talentosas, un rastro imperceptible para nosotros." Se talló el rostro cansadamente.

"¿Murió rápidamente?" temió preguntar Ron mirando al suelo.

Harry perdió su fría y cansada mirada en el fuego.

"Con un avada kedravra…" le dijo sencillamente. "Probablemente, apenas y tuvo oportunidad de defenderse. Nunca creí que terminara de esta manera, esto está empeorando Ron, siento que los últimos miembros de la Orden del Fénix…"

"No lo digas, Harry." Rebatió él.

Harry se levantó con premura, dando un fuerte puñetazo en la mesa.

"¿Qué no diga qué, Ron? ¿Qué esto me parece vagamente familiar? ¿Qué no admita que la fuga de mortífagos sigue fuera de control? ¿Qué no te diga que me ha dolido en el alma haber dejado a tu hermana?" le dijo secamente, mirando al suelo.

Ron se había puesto de pie, era la primera vez en aquellas semanas que tocaban el tema, la primera vez que él no sentía la necesidad de ponerle unos cuantos golpes al sujeto que tenía en frente, pues sintió ganas de apoyarlo, de hacerlo entrar en razón, de hacerlo darse cuenta de que estaba cometiendo un error.

"Estás cometiendo una equivocación…dejarlos no va a protegerlos." Le dijo el pelirrojo en voz baja. Harry ni siquiera lo miró, seguía con la vista perdida hacia el suelo, pero Ron pudo darse cuenta de que lo escuchaba con atención. "La pasa mal…apenas y puede con todo sus problemas y con los niños…James está muy travieso, más que de costumbre y es porque intenta llamar la atención porque te extraña…y tu hijo Albus, bueno eres todo excepto su persona favorita en estos momentos. Y mi hermana es la más afectada, y ¿sabes qué es lo peor? Que te estás destruyendo a ti también." Se quejó el pelirrojo soltando un suspiro frustrado. Tomó los expedientes del escritorio de su amigo y lo miró con lástima antes de darse la vuelta.

"No me ha querido aceptar nada de dinero…" se quejó Harry con voz gruesa, mientras su amigo aún le daba la espalda, el pelirrojo se detuvo. "No quiere aceptar nada de mi…quiero ayudarla y no sé como."

Ron soltó una mueca sarcástica y se volvió hacia él.

"Dile la verdad, antes de que sea demasiado tarde y la pierdas para siempre."

Harry no lo miró.

"Sabes que no puedo hacerlo. No ahora."

"Entonces no sufras cuando contemples como tu familia se deshace." Le dijo el pelirrojo con acidez dándose la vuelta, apunto de azotar la puerta, cuando la rubia despampanante que había sido en gran parte la culpable de haber destruido el matrimonio de su hermana, entró en el privado bella y seductora como de costumbre, le sonrió a Ron cínicamente, mientras que el pelirrojo sólo miró de mala manera a su mejor amigo, enrollando la mirada, antes de salir azotando la puerta del privado.

* * *

"Ay no, James, cariño, ya basta, pero ¿qué has hecho?" dijo Ginny escandalizada, al ver como el pequeño James había tenido un "pequeño" accidente mágico, había levitado sus juguetes, causando que todos revolotearan desordenadamente en el aire, incluyendo sus pinturas, que se habían estrellado estrepitosamente contras las paredes manchándolo todo. El pequeño pelinegro miró a su madre sin rastro de temor, Ginny sacó la varita, y terminó con el encantamiento, todo lo que estaba suspendido en el aire, cayó irremediablemente.

James empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, haciendo berrinche, pegándole al suelo. Ginny miró a su hijo mayor con angustia, el pequeño Albus venía caminando con lentitud, tomado de las faldas de su madre. Ginny tomó a Al en brazos y se hincó junto a James que no paraba de berrear.

"Cariño….¿qué pasa, cielo? Dile a mami qué es lo que te pasa. ¿Te duele algo?" le preguntó Ginny sumamente consternada a su hijo mayor.

"Quiero a papá" chilló James antes de lanzar otro berrinche. Ginny soltó un triste suspiro. ¿Qué podía hacer ante tal declaración?

"Mi vida, ya por favor, papá no puede estar en casa por ahora, cielo, debes comprenderlo."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Son cosas de adultos…¿no quieres que te haga esa tortilla que tanto te gusta para el desayuno? ¿Quieres mi vida?" preguntó ella tratando de entusiasmarlo. Sonriéndole amorosamente.

El pequeño pelinegro pareció meditar la situación, tratando de cerciorarse de que su madre no le estaba tomando el pelo. Sonrió y asintió.

"¿Puedo colorear en la mesa?"

"Sí, mi cielo."

La pelirroja se ajustó la bata color rosada de dormir, apretó más a Albus en sus brazos y James comenzó a seguirla entusiasmado, con su libro mágico de colorear, en el que los dibujos se movían y saludaban. Tomó unos cuantos colores y bajó las escaleras hacia la cocina, a manera de resbaladilla, mientras que Albus le lanzaba trompetillas desde el hombro de su madre. Ginny sonrió auténticamente, sus hijos se adoraban mutuamente, pero también eran la pesadilla el uno del otro.

Dejó a los niños en el suelo que se entretuvieron con los colores dibujando, mientras que ella preparaba el desayuno, la red floo, la distrajo y se dio la vuelta con premura, ahora si se había metido en problemas.

"Ginevra Molly Potter…" escuchó la única voz en el mundo que podía ponerla a temblar.

"¡Mamá!" chilló Ginny claramente sorprendida, contaba con la idea de que sus padres seguirían a lado de Charlie en Egipto, por lo menos durante un par de meses más. Esto representaba un pequeño contratiempo en sus planes. "Creí que no volverían hasta dentro de un par de meses…" dijo al pelirroja, mientras que sus hijos la miraron con curiosidad antes de volver a sus juegos.

"Si…así cuando volviera podría contemplar como tu matrimonio se terminó por completo. Jovencita, has el favor de explicarme ¿cómo está eso de que tu y Harry están separados? Está por todos los periódicos…Tu padre está vuelto loco, Harry es incapaz de hacerte algo, Ginevra, seguro has dejado que tu loco temperamento…"

Ginny momentáneamente olvidó que hablaba con su madre, y que sus hijos estaban presentes.

"No fue culpa mía…" dijo con voz fuerte. Sus hijos la miraron sobresaltados y ella les lanzó una sonrisa tranquilizadora dándose cuenta de que había metido la pata. Pero sabía que no importaba cuánto su madre la amara, ni que fuera su única hija, el hecho era que Harry era también como un hijo para ella y lo veneraba, por todas las cosas que desde niño había hecho por ellos.

"Mamá…" murmuró aclarándose la garganta. "Es cierto que Harry y yo…hemos tenido problemas, estamos apunto de separarnos y…"

"Pero cómo has dejado que las cosas lleguen así de lejos…"

Ginny tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para contener su temperamento.

"Él me dejó. Me dejó por otra mujer." Le aclaró en voz baja, bajando ligeramente la mirada, sacando a flote su enorme fortaleza.

"¿Harry?" preguntó su madre incrédula, mirando a su hija con lástima. Pero sin poder creer, como si Ginny estuviera diciendo alguna especie de blasfemia.

"Si…pero por favor, mamá…los niños están aquí, no quiero empeorar la situación…tenemos que hablar calmadamente pero tendrá que ser en otro momento. No tardan en tener hambre." Le aseguró la pelirroja, recogiéndose el cabello suelto en una alta cola de caballo.

"Merlín, hija, me has dejado sin habla….pero ¿cómo pudo…?"

"Por favor, mamá." Le dijo al pelirroja más insistentemente.

La mujer quedó por completo silenciada con una mirada de decepción.

"De acuerdo, te espero hoy para cenar…trae a los niños, muero por verlos…y si lo que dices es cierto, ese muchacho va a escucharnos…a tu padre, a tus hermanos y a mí."

Ginny la miró con desesperación.

"Por favor, no hagas nada que pueda empeorar las cosas…" suplicó ella.

"Pero…"

"Pero nada, piensa en mis hijos, por favor…te veo a las seis." Murmuró ella, por unos segundos sus ojos se nublaron.

Su madre asintió y desapareció de la chimenea.

"El desayuno estará pronto…por favor no hagan desastres. ¿Se comportan por mamá?" les dijó a sus hijos sonriente. James ni la miró, muy distraído coloreando, pero Albus le sonrió y se abrazó a su pierna. A Ginny se le derritió el corazón y le dio un besito en la cabeza cubierta de cabello negro azabache. Se fue para la cocina a preparar el desayuno.

Unos minutos después su casa era un caos, como era de esperarse, Albus no paraba de llorar, porque su hermano no lo había dejado colorear, Ginny les había quitado el libro de dibujos a manera de reprimenda, pero entonces James había optado por pintar las paredes de la sala. Ese niño tenía un trauma con la pintura, pensó Ginny con desesperación. Ahora intentaba hacer que Albus dejara de llorar, y que el rebelde de su hijo mayor dejara de hacer berrinche, y eso sin contar, pensar en hacer un fregotego para limpiar las paredes de su sala.

"Como que a alguien se le pasó la mano con los colores ¿no?" se escuchó una voz varonil inconfundible en la sala. El corazón de Ginny palpitó con fuerza, James sonrió, dejó la rabieta y corrió a los brazos de su padre, Albus paró de llorar y se abrazó a su madre con más fuerza, ocultando su rostro en el pecho de Ginny, quien se puso de pie, todavía sin entender qué demonios hacía Harry Potter en su sala, en aquella caótica mañana.

Él la miró, no entendía como podía verla tan hermosa, incluso cuando se notaba que estaba en una crisis doméstica, la casa olía a quemado, seguro porque el desayuno había estado demasiado tiempo en la estufa, los niños lloraban y la sala...daba pena. Ella tenía el cabello desarreglado, la bata color rosa sobre su camisón, y lucía muy enfadada. Pero en sus ojos, la veía bellísima, podría hacerle el amor ahí mismo sin dudarlo y sería feliz.

"Papá" dijo James emocionado, corriendo a los brazos de su padre quien lo cargó, depositando besitos en la cabeza de su hijo mayor, sonriendo, sus ojos verdes denotaron alegría por primera vez en aquella larga semana.

"Campeón…¿Cómo estás?" le preguntó Harry entusiasta, poniendo a su hijo otra vez en el piso.

"Bien…estábamos pintando." Dijo el niño orgullosamente. Harry sonrió, quería reprimirlo, pero había pasado tantos días sin verlo que no pudo sacar ni siquiera una mirada de severidad.

"Ya lo he notado…" dijo él mirando alrededor a su sala.

Ginny había bajado a Albus al suelo, quien miraba a su papá con la carita color roja, su padre esperaba un abrazo pero Albus volvió a aferrarse a las faldas de su madre, ocultando su rostro regordete y sus bellísimos ojos verdes. La sonrisa de Harry se cayó por completo y miró la escena con angustia y culpabilidad.

"Al…por favor…" murmuró Ginny preocupada. El pequeño comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente y negó con la cabeza. Ginny lo tomó en brazos y comenzó a tranquilizarlo. "Ya, mi vida…no llores."

"Papi, feo." Murmuró, mirando receloso a su padre.

"Albus Severus…" dijo ella más severamente, pero la mirada de tristeza infinita en los ojos verdes de su hijo le impidió reprimirlo. "Al…tu padre no te ha visto en días…dale un beso, por favor…"

"No…" dijo el niño tercamente.

"No importa, Gin, no tienes que obligarlo." Intercedió Harry con tristeza. Sabía perfectamente que el motivo del enojo de su hijo menor era que él había hecho llorar a su mamá, a su mamita, que era su adoración, que era su mundo entero. Y lamentablemente, Harry sabía que de eso era culpable, ella podía no llorar en frente de él, pero supo de inmediato que había estado llorando por lo hinchados que estaban sus ojos y lo triste de su mirada. Se quedaron así, mirándose unos segundos, hasta que ella recordó el desayuno. Bajó a Al de su regazo.

"El desayuno…ahora vengo…" dijo ella con premura caminando a la cocina.

Harry miró a Al consternado, soltó un pesado suspiro.

"Al…"

"¿qué?" dijo molesto, Al, cruzando sus bracitos.

"Se que estás enojado conmigo pero…"

"Papito es el mejor del mundo, tu estás tonto." Alegó su hermano James.

"Hace que mami llore todo el tiempo." alegó Albus de vuelta. "Y se fue…"

Ante las acusaciones de su hijo menor, Harry perdió el escaso color en el rostro que le quedaba. No supo que contestar. Supo que Ginny había estado escuchando porque en ese momento se apareció desde la puerta de la cocina, salvándolo de replicar.

"Vayan al cuarto de juegos…el desayuno está arruinado, los llamaré cuando vuelva a estar listo. Y por lo que más quieran…no pinten nada que no sea una hoja de papel." Suplicó la pelirroja mirándolos tratando de ser paciente.

Los pequeños no tuvieron que escucharlo dos veces porque salieron disparados al cuarto de juegos, ¿quién a esa edad prefería desayunar en lugar de jugar? Nadie en su sano juicio.

Cuando los dos adultos se quedaron solos, Ginny se acercó a su marido, encarándolo.

"No te ves bien." Le dijo ella a Harry. El hombre lucía una mirada llena de tristeza, sus ojos verdes no resplandecían como de costumbre, tenía ojeras alrededor de los ojos, tenía barba de unos cuantos días y lucía más delgado. Pero aún así, para ella era el hombre más guapo del universo.

"Podría decir lo mismo acerca de tí."_ le aclaró Harry sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. "Supongo que no me has hecho caso respecto a irte a hacer un chequeo…luces igual o más pálida."

"Estoy bien." Le aseguró ella mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos, se cruzó de brazos. "¿Qué es exactamente lo que haces aquí"?

Preguntó ella molesta, esa era ciertamente una pregunta que el hombre no se esperaba del todo, la miró con devoción, la verdad era que todo lo que quería era verla, quería asegurarse de que estaba dentro de lo supuesto, bien, quería ver a sus hijos…por lo menos unos minutos. Y se le hacía tan difícil mantener su actuación que sentía que todo se le derrumbaría.

"Hermione dijo que querías verme…"

Fue la única ridícula excusa que se le ocurrió.

Ginny se quitó un par de cabellos pelirrojos de la frente, acomodándoselos detrás de la oreja y lo miró con confusión.

"Planeba ir a buscarte mañana o quizá pasado…ya tengo los papeles del divocio para comenzar el trámite." Dijo ella mirándolo desafiantemente.

Un momento….¿Divorcio? Eso si que estaba fuera de sus planes.

"¿Divorcio?" se le escapó decir en voz alta, la voz le tembló y se quedó impávido, su mujer tenía que estar bromeando.

"Por supuesto, ¿o qué esperabas que aguantara llevar tu apellido mientras tu me pones los cuernos con otra?" se defendió ella, cruzándose de brazos mirándolo con furia. "Te lo dije ese día en Grimmauld Place y te lo repito ahora…"

"Creí que sólo lo dijiste porque estabas enfadada."

"Pues para que no te quepa duda, te lo dejó más claro que el agua. Quiero el divorcio…" se giró hacia la mesita de entrada, tomó un folder color amarillo con un bonche de hojas dentro y se lo extendió al hombre. Quien lo miró sin ganas de tomarlo.

Ella le hizo ademán de que lo tomara. Él lo hizo resignado.

"Sólo tienes que firmarlo…y ya estaremos divorciados, dejaré de usar tu apellido, los niños se quedarán con el mío y ya no figurarás en sus actas de nacimiento…."

Eso fue demasiado para Harry.

"¿Te has vuelto loca?" inquirió él.

Ella frunció el ceño. "¿Discúlpame?" cuestionó ella.

"Yo nunca te dije que quería dejar de reconocer a mis hijos como míos…ni mucho menos que quería que les quitaras mi apellido, estás alucinando si crees que voy a firmar esto…" dijo indignado. Ella lo analizó momentáneamente.

"Harry, no nos habíamos visto en dos semanas….DOS SEMANAS….no te habías interesando en venir a verme, ni a mí ni a los niños…perdóname si eso me permite asumir que ya no quieres nada que ver con nosotros….con ninguno de los tres."

"Pues asumes mal…¿me oíste? Eres una tonta, sino he venido a verlos es porque el Ministerio está vuelto un caos y…porque lo creas o no, me duele todo lo que está pasando…me duele ver el enfado de Al, los berrinches de James por lo mucho que me extraña…"

"Tu lo has provocado todo…"

"¿Y tu crees que no lo sé?" se defendió él. "Tu crees que no sé que yo soy el malo de esta historia que ha terminado con nuestra familia….Tu crees que no me duele…"

"No creo que te duela, esa mujer se te metió por los ojos, Harry y yo…yo no estoy dispuesta a ser la esposa a la que engañas, te has empeñando en hacerme ver por todos los medios posibles que tu ya no me amas. Dime entonces ¿qué caso tiene seguir casados? Es mejor que nos divorciemos y cada quien siga con su vida…" esto sonó a alarma en la cabeza de Harry.

"¿Tienes a alguien en mente para seguir adelante con tu vida? Se me hace que Rita Skeeter no estaba tan equivocada cuando habló de mi remplazo." Alegó él, esta vez muy enfadado. Eso fue suficiente para que Ginny le plantara una fuerte bofetada en la mejilla.

"No te permito que me hables de esa forma." Le retó ella. Él sabía perfectamente la manera de calmar su temperamento, la tomó por las muñecas y la atrajo hacia él, besándola con fuerza, ella se resistió, pero al sentir los labios de él sobre los de ella, dejó de oponer resistencia, él le soltó las muñecas y el rodeó el cuello de él con sus brazos, devolviendo el beso con el mismo entusiasmo. Cuando se separaron, él la soltó con rapidez. Ginny se quedó impávida.

"¿A qué demonios estás jugando?" le preguntó ella furiosa.

"Yo…lo lamento…me llevaré los papeles para revisarlos y te diré los ajustes que hay que hacer…." Dijo él tartamudeando, Ginny miró al suelo con frustración con ganas de lanzarle un moco murciélago para hacerlo entrar en razón, era un pedazo de idiota.

"¿Cuál es tu relación con la mujerzuela esa con la que me engañaste?" le cambió ella el tema con rapidez. Esperando a que él le pusiera las cosas muy en claro.

Él se obligó a sí mismo a contestar, algo de lo que se había tratado de auto convencer.

"Voy a iniciar una relación con ella formalmente, cuando salga el divorcio…" le dijo con voz gruesa, como de memoria, como si fuera el guión de un libreto que se había esforzado por memorizar. Pero un guión que a su mujer la había hecho llorar, irremediablemente.

"entonces, lo mejor es que el divorcio salga lo más rápido posible." Le dijo ella tratando de aparentar fuerza y evitar que las lágrimas se le derramaran.

"También he venido a darte esto…." Le dijo él, sacando una bolsita de Gringotts y lo puso sobre la mesa, junto con una llave de una bóveda. Ella lo miró como si le repugnara lo que estaba haciendo.

"Ni mis hijos ni yo necesitamos tu dinero, afortunadamente todavía cuento con mis cuantiosos ahorros que hice durante mi carrera…." Le dijo ella altaneramente, cruzándose de brazos. "Así que llévate eso de aquí, no pienso tocar ni un centavo de tu dinero. Mejor dáselos a tu amante, se nota a leguas que a ella le hace más falta." Le dijo con sorna.

Harry la miró con cansancio, sabía perfectamente que Ginny era una mujer orgullosa y que le iba a poner trabas.

"Los niños que están allá arriba, son mis hijos…y por lo tanto es mi obligación…"

"No necesito que cumplas con tu obligación…" le dijo con ironía. "Estamos bien sin ti."

"Y tu todavía eres mi mujer…"

"No por mucho tiempo…"

"No seas orgullosa…"

"Ya dije que no."

"Eres una terca, Ginny...no voy a llevarme ese dinero ni esa llave, ¿oíste?"

"Entonces no pienso gastar ni un solo centavo."

"Hazle como quieras, despídeme de los niños, es mejor que me vaya…" le dijo él tomando el folder con los papeles del divorcio, lanzándole una última mirada de dolor a su mujer y desapareciendo en un instante, dejando a Ginny derramando lágrimas silenciosas.

* * *

**NOTA DE ANABELLA: HOLA A TODOS! SE KE ESTE CAPI ES DEPRIMENTE, LENTO...PERO ES CAPITULO PUENTE! MIL DISCULPAS...SI YA SE KE ODIAN A HARRY, NO SE APUREN, KE EVENTUALMENTE VA A REACCIONAR, DE HECHO YA NO FALTA MUCHO PARA KE REACCIONE, EL PROBLEMA ES...GINNY SE LO VA A PERDONAR? COMO SE QUE ESTE CAPI NO PRESENTA MUCHOS AVANCES LES VOY A DAR ALGUNOS; **

**GINNY Y DEAN (SI LO SIENTO) VAN A TENER UN ACERCAMIENTO...ALGUIEN TIENE QUE ESTAR AHI CUANDO HARRY LA DEJE HECHA PEDAZOS **

**VA A HABER UN ENFRENTAMIENTO ENTRE LOS CUATRO, GINNY, DEAN Y HARRY, LYA...UY SI VA A ARDER. Y LO PEOR ES KE HARRY Y GINNY VAN A PAGAR LOS PLATOS ROTOS. Y SI...TODOS ACERTARON, MUY PRONTO, GINNY VA A DARSE CUENTA DE KE ESTA EMBARAZADA DE LILY! ¿SERA KE HARRY POR FIN REACCIONARA GRACIAS A ESTO? **

**BESOS **

**PORFA DEJEN REVIEWS, LA VDD SOLO ASI ME DAN ANIMOS DE SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO Y SI DEJAN MAS! PUES LES PROMETO UN PROXIMO CAPI MUY MUY MUY LARGO. **


	6. Una Mentira Maravillosa

**NOTA DE ANABELLA: PRIMERO KE NADA QUIERO DESEARLES A TODOS UNA MUY FELIZ NAVIDAD! GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS KE HE RECIBIDO, DE LAS POQUITAS PERSONAS QUE SIGUEN ESTE FIC, ESPERO KE VAYAN EN AUMENTO POCO A POCO, DE CUALQUIER MANERA ESCRIBO POR DIVERSION. LAMENTO HABER TARDADO TANTOOO EN ESCRIBIR PERO PUES SALIMOS DE VIAJE POR AHI Y HE TENIDO VARIAS SITUACIONES EN LA VIDA REAL KE ME HAN MANTENIDO DISPERSA. EN FIN, SE KE MUCHOS TIENE DUDA ACERCA DE A DONDE SE DIRIGE ESTE FIC, AL FINAL DEL CAPITULO HE PUESTO VARIOS AVANCES Y HE ACLARADO ALGUNAS CUESTIONES. SALUDOS Y FELIZ NAVIDAD, ESPERO KE LES GUSTE. **

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Una Mentira Maravillosa**

_Tienes que respirar, Ginny. _Trató de recordarse la pelirroja mientras que estaba frente al resto de su familia, que la miraban anonadados, todos excepto Ron y Hermione que sabían por su puesto, toda la historia. Su padre, con la serenidad que siempre lo caracterizaba, una serenidad que ella estaba segura que perdería tan pronto como se enterara de todo lo que estaba pasando, porque si había algo que ella sabía a la perfección era que su papá era la tranquilidad andante, siempre y cuando su familia no se viera comprometida. Su madre, tenía los ojos rojos y la miraba con compasión, hay que dejárselo a su madre hacerla sentir todavía peor, su madre era muy fuerte, era una fiera, pero por alguna razón se le olvidaba que su única hija era tanto o quizá hasta más fuerte que ella. Después de todo, siendo la única niña y la más pequeña de todos, a su madre se le olvidaba que ya era una mujer adulta. Bill era de lejos, el que más amenazante lucía, y sus facciones que ahora tenían algo de licántropo en él, lo hacían lucir todavía más feroz, tenía los puños apretados, Ginny era su princesita, su hermanita menor, a la que había visto crecer, y aparte de Ron, había sido el que más trabas le había puesto a Harry, que podía ser el mismismo salvador del mundo mágico, pero eso no dejaba de lado que fuera el novio de su única hermana. Ginny agradeció profundamente que su cuñadita, la despampanante Fleur estuviera cuidando a los niños, a Victoire, a Rose, a James y a Albus, porque seriamente ella no soportaría su mirada de incredulidad, era capaz hasta de decir "Ay, voy a presentarle a mi hermanita Gabrielle…" y entonces si, Ginny no iba a ser capaz de responder. George intentaba terminar con la tensión, animando la charla con Ron, pero al notar que su madre lo había silenciado con la mirada, bueno…había optado por hacerle caso.

"Er…estamos esperando Ginny." Murmró su madre incómodamente.

Ginny se alisó el pelo nerviosamente, miró al suelo con inquietud, Hermione le lanzó un asentimiento como para darle valor, la atmósfera de tensión en la sala de la madriguera podía cortarse con una tijera.

Ella tomó un respiro y se forzó así misma a hablar.

"Familia…los diarios están en lo cierto…Harry y yo vamos a divorciarnos." Fueron las palabras que logró vocalizar, porque no podía, ciertamente decir nada más, sus ojos cafés miraron a todos con seriedad, todos comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Ginny miró con tristeza su album de fotografías, que tiempos aquellos, la muerte de su ex jefa de casa en Hogwarts, la había devastado por completo. Habían pasado unos cuantos días desde su charla con Harry y desde entonces no lo había vuelto a ver, por lo que Ron le dejaba saber, Harry estaba vuelto un loco, buscando pistas detrás del asesinato de McGonagal, tratando de descubrir lo que fuera. Y lo otro que sabía era que su nueva novia se la pasaba pavoneándose por el Ministerio con Harry y no era que Ron se lo hubiera querido decir, más bien que estaba en todos lados, en los periódicos, en las estúpidas revistas. ¡Era increíble! Asesinatos masivos de gente importante en la segunda guerra y lo más importante que la gente encontraba para hablar era su maldito divorcio. Se abrazó a sí misma, cuando sintió el dejo de viento entrar a su casa estilo londinese, tembló internamente, ante los ruidos de la fuerte lluvia a fuera de la casa y cerró la ventana. Eran las diez de la noche y los niños se encontraban completamente dormidos.

Miró por la ventana al cerrarla, dos figuras vestidas con capuchas negras, podría asustarse, pero ¿cómo hacerlo? Sabía perfectamente que esos tipos eran los que su adorado maridito había enviado para protegerla, o tenerla vigilada el cien por ciento del tiempo. No entendía qué le costaba a Harry hacerle caso a su petición y retirar a esos hombres, con lo que detestaba que la gente la cuidara, era simplemente insoportable que después de todo lo que la había hecho sufrir no pudiera por lo menos, darle por su lado en eso. ¿Era tan complicado?

Escuchó como alguien llamó a la puerta y volvió a temblar internamente pero se acercó y miró por el orificio que tenía la puerta y se sorprendió al ver la figura de su amigo morocho mirando la puerta impacientemente, sonrió mecánicamente y la abrió, dejando pasar a Dean Thomas, completamente ensopado por la lluvia.

"Ya era hora, Ginny." Le dijo él molesto, y ella no pudo suprimir que una traviesa sonrisa se formara en sus labios, mientras que sacaba la varita para secar sus ropas y su capa empapada.

A decir verdad, era la primera vez que veía a Dean en aquellos días, por su puesto, se habían estado comunicando mucho por red flu y por correspondencia, ¿cómo no hacerlo si los nombres de ambos estaban en las bocas de medio mundo mágico? Pensó ella frustradamente. Cuando el hombre terminó de secarse miró a su amiga y la abrazó con fuerza.

"Creí que vendrías hasta mañana." Le murmuró ella, cerrando brevemente sus ojos cafés, contemplando la idea de olvidarse de todo lo malo que le estaba pasando.

"Pequeña, tu me llamaste, tu carta decía que tenías ganas de charlar…." Le dijo separándose de ella.

"Pero no me imaginé que llegarías media hora después, en medio de este diluvio." Le dijo ella mientras que se cerraba con más fuerza la bata de dormir, y se echaba el cabello pelirrojo para atrás. Por supuesto que no podía evitar notar la forma en la que su amigo la miraba, era una forma muy peculiar, no del todo amigable, más bien, la mirada con una sonrisa que decía que quería saber qué era exactamente lo que su bata de dormir escondía.

"Estaré siempre que me necesites." Le aseguró sentándose en el sillón opuesto a el que ocupaba ella. Ella le sonrió.

"Deberías de odiarme por todo lo que he provocado, ¿viste lo último que publicó Rita Skeeter?" le dijo ella mirando al suelo, ella estaba acostumbrada a ser un blanco de críticas, desde que se había casado con Harry lo había sido, pero su amigo era una figura pública, importante en el mundo del quidditch, y los reportajes no lo habían dejado bien parado últimamente.

"Pues, digamos que me ha ganado la fama de destruye hogares." Le dijo su amigo morocho con una triste sonrisa, pero sus ojos oscuros dejaban ver que no había rastro de enojo. "¿Tus hijos?" le preguntó él. Mientras que ella se tallaba el rostro con frustración, sabía lo difícil que todo le estaba siendo a ella, sabía lo mal que la pasaba pero él…él la adoraba, cuando la había vuelto a ver, había tratado de resignarse a que ya era de otro, y aceptar el hecho de que el mismo hombre que se la había robado a los dieciséis estaba ahora con ella, y de que ya no había nada más que pudiera hacer.

Pero cuando la vio tan infeliz con su matrimonio, con tantos problemas, con un deseo frustrado de Quidditch, con una infidelidad, pues no pudo evitar querer arreglarle la vida y regresarle la sonrisa a los labios.

"En la cama desde hace media hora…" le dijo suspirando. "No sabes cómo siento todo esto, se que ha habido muchas habladurías, por eso te escribí diciéndote que quería verte, Dean, quería disculparme personalmente. Planeo enviar una fuerte carta a la revista y…."

Pero el dio unos cuantos pasos y se sentó a lado de ella, tomó las manos de la mujer entre las suyas, a modo de tranquilizarla.

"Cálmate Ginny, no estoy molesto, de hecho si estoy molesto, pero sólo por el hecho de todo el daño que Potter te está haciendo…no mereces nada de lo que te está pasando. ¿Ya has hablado con él?"

Ella miró a su amigo con tristeza y suspiró.

"No desde la última vez que lo vi…desde la última vez en la que me dejó muy claro que no me quería…" miró al suelo y volvió a soltar otro suspiro. Normalmente no dejaba que nadie notara su fragilidad, su desasosciego, quería aparentar fuerza, una fuerza que ya no tenía para nada. No permitía que ni sus hijos, ni nadie más la viera llorar, pero aquella noche se sintió tan vulnerable, que cualquier máscara que hubiera querido emplear no le quedaba en lo absoluto.

Dean la miró con comprensión, sin decir nada, sólo le apretó las manos con fuerza esperando a que ella se desahogara, pobrecilla, teniendo a los niños, preocupada por la prensa…se preguntaba cómo le hacía para ser tan fuerte.

"Potter, no sabe lo que está haciendo, Ginny, por favor…mira se que no hay nada que pueda decirte pero si de algo sirve, estoy contigo para lo que necesites."

Ella le sonrió y asintió. "¿Te debo algo a cambio?" le preguntó ella juguetonamente.

Él rió también simpáticamente. "La verdad es que si…"

Esa respuesta no se la esperaba para nada.

"¿Qué quieres Thomas?" le preguntó ella con astucia.

Él le sonrió. "Hay un baile en dos semanas…."

"Ah no….esa tontería del baile en conmemoración de la caída de Voldemort. Vete olvidando Thomas, no pienso ir, no pienso asomarme ni a la esquina…Tengo que soportar año con año esa tontería, pero por lo menos la soporto con Harry, ahora tu quieres arrastrarme ahí…ME REHUSO. Y además va a estar con esa…rubia nefasta, ¿para qué me quieres ahí?" dijo ella exasperada.

Él le sonrió, sabía que no sería tarea fácil.

"Quieta fierecilla….respira hondo, vas a despertar a tus hijos. Mira que de por si no soy su persona favorita…respira." Le dijo molestándola.

Ella lo miró irritada antes de bufar y él le sonrió.

"No."

"Oh, vamos Ginny, Ron y Hermione irán, además va mucha gente…no vas a tener que hablarle, si acaso, sólo tendrás que soportar su discurso pero nada más. Ándale…"

"No."

"Ginny….piensa en lo que se publicara si no vas…ni que tu fueras culpable y tuvieras que esconderte de algo." Le dijo él tratando de convencerla.

"No." Replicó ella cruzándose de brazos, alzando la barbilla. "¿Cómo sino hubieran publicado ya, tontería y media?"

"¿Quiéres que Harry note el daño que te ha hecho?" le cuestionó, empleando su último recurso. Ella se quedó callada, contemplando la situación. "Ven conmigo, Ginny, ven conmigo y demuéstrale que no estás hecha pedazos…es lo mínimo que se merece."

"Pero estás viendo que de por sí, medio mundo mágico, ya cree que somos amantes, si voy contigo a eso…"

"Lo importante es que lo crea tu marido."

"Dean, no estoy segura de que esto sea buena idea…" dijo ella mirándolo con súplica.

"¿Entonces prefieres que se salga con la suya? ¿Qué lleve a esa despampanante rubia y se rían de ti"?

Ginny suspiró, miró al suelo y lo abrazó. Él sonrió y la abrazó de vuelta.

"Tengo poco tiempo para elegir mi vestido." Sentenció ella. Era después de todo, una Gryffindor y más importante: era una Weasley.

* * *

Eran las once de la mañana de aquel sábado, Hermione había recibido la lechuza de Ginny, suplicándola que la acompañara al Callejón Diagon, en la búsqueda del vestido perfecta, Hermione no había podido hacer otra cosa que acceder, pero con el sendo vientre que cargaba, duda mucho encontrar algún vestido que le hiciera justicia. Sintió la barbilla de Ron hacerle cosquillas en el cuello, al depositarle un suave beso de buenos días, mientras ella lavaba los trastes. Ella sonrió y se volvió hacia él abrazándolo.

"Buenos días, ¿cómo está la mujer más hermosa del mundo?" le preguntó el melosamente. Ella rió ante el comentario.

"Que cariñoso te has vuelto, con todo y esta horrenda figura que empeora día con día." Dijo ella dramáticamente, y él le soltó una sonrisa.

"Pues ya ves…gajes del oficio…"

Ella le dio un manotazo en el brazo juguetonamente y el soltó una carcajada.

"Es broma, mi vida." Le aseguró. "Te ves hermosa."

"¿En verdad lo crees?" le lanzó una tímida sonrisita. Él la besó con suavidad, jugueteando con el cabello castaño enmarañado de su esposa.

"¡HAMBRE!"

Se escuchó desde el comedor la voz de Rosie, que, oh sorpresa, como toda una Weasley siempre tenía hambre. Hermione rió y Ron enrolló la mirada.

"¿Por qué es tan inoportuna?" se quejó él, sacando los trastes de la alacena. Hermione rió alegremente, mientras mágicamente acomodaba la comida en tres de los platos y los platos.

"A mí no me veas…lo sacó de ti, no de mi." Una vez que los tres se sentaron en la mesa y padre e hija, atacaban el desayuno entusiastas, Hermione cambió el tema. "He recibido una lechuza de Ginny esta mañana."

Ron la miró momentáneamente. Sabía perfectamente que Hermione estaba haciendo de las suyas por juntar nuevamente a su hermana y a Harry, y se preguntaba qué le estaba pasando por esa endemoniada cabeza, suya.

"Habla…¿qué te traes entre manos?"

"Irá al baile con Dean este año…"

"¿Se ha vuelto loca?" dijo enfadado, botando el cubierto en su plato y pausando momentáneamente su desayuno. "Con todas las habladurías que ha habido…por favor, no me digas que tú estás detrás de todo esto, Hermione…"

"Ron…mira, tu y yo sabemos que Harry está actuando por las razones equivocadas, y si ver a Ginny con Dean es una forma de hacerlo reaccionar…."

"Hermione, Harry ya no es un niño, ya no estamos en Hogwarts, tienes que dejarlos solucionar sus propios problemas…" alegó Ron. "No es que no me enfade la forma en la que trata a mi hermana pero si él no quiere entrar en razón…"

"¿Si él no quiere entrar en razón, qué?¿Dejamos que simplemente tire por la borda todos los años de matrimonio con Ginny? ¿toda su historia por su estúpido complejo? ¿Por qué cree que está haciendo lo correcto?" murmuró ella indignada. Rosie había notado el disgusto entre sus padres y los miraba recelosa, con aquella mirada de análisis que había heredado de su madre. Hermione se dio cuenta de esto y miró a su marido indicativamente de que bajara la voz. "Rosie, cielo, ácabate el desayuno…" le persuadió ella.

La pelirrojita no hizo otra cosa que no fuera obedecer a su madre y escuchó a su papá lanzar un suspiro.

"Sabes lo que pasó con Hagrid…con McGongall, con los otros, Harry teme por su familia, y es hasta cierto punto comprensible…Hermione, mira la vida que ha tenido, por primera vez tiene algo que es suyo…y ahora siente que se ve amenazado…"

"¿Tú nos dejarías por esas razones?"

"No estoy diciendo eso…Harry y yo somos diferentes." Dijo el pelirrojo indignado. "Pero no puedes culparlo del todo, él cree que está protegiendo a Ginny y a los niños…¿no comprendes? Él piensa que es lo correcto, después de esas amenazas que ha recibido…Hermione, compréndelo…"

Hermione bufó indignada. "Es tu hermana, y tus sobrinos…" dijo tratando de bajar la voz para no llamar la atención de Rose. "Tú más que nadie debería de estar de acuerdo para detener esta locura…"

"¿Y liar a mi hermana con Thomas es una solución?" le preguntó como si fuera lo evidente.

"Pues considerando el hecho de que lo único que hizo que Harry le dijera a Ginny lo que sentía por ella hace años…fue que ella estuviera con otro.."

"Ya no somos unos adolescentes, Hermione, no puedes analizar las cosas así…"

"Sólo analizo el comportamiento de nuestro amigo….si me disculpas, no puedo quedarme quieta mientras veo que termina con su vida y la de aquellos a los que más quiere." Dijo levantándose y llevando su plato al lavaplatos indignada.

* * *

"¿Y bien, qué piensas acerca del discurso que te he preparado para el baile?" le dijo la rubia melosamente, mientras que lo atajaba por el abdomen, y él estaba intentando concentrarse en un expediente, estaba recargado sobre el escritorio. Él suspiró.

"Por décima vez, Lya, no necesito para nada que me prepares un discurso, ¿oíste? En ese banquete meramente improviso, es una mera frivolidad, pero no es nada que amerite que le invierta más tiempo…" le dijo volviéndose hacia ella, esa mujer era todo excepto el tipo de mujer que quería para compartir su vida, lo que tenía de bonita lo tenía de insoportable.

"Pero, corazón, va a acudir gente muy importante, tienes que dar una buena impresión…estamos conmemorando un día maravilloso, cuando venciste a Voldemort." Eso si que era un comentario que a Harry lo hizo ver rojo, y si tuviera una vena en el cuello como la que tenía su tío Vernon, aseguraba que en aquel momento estaría saltona.

"Lya, ese día no fue un día maravilloso ¿cómo puedes decir eso?, ese día murieron muchos amigos, muchas familias…entiendo que quieran hacerle conmemoración, pero sino es una festividad para venerar a todos aquellos que han muerto, no tiene ningún sentido…no se trata acerca de mi." Dijo él de mal humor.

Lya enrolló la mirada, Harry podría llegar a ser mucho más que un simple auror, podría llegar a ser Ministro de Magia, incluso…si tan sólo se decidiera y se dejara de tonterías, podría dedicarse a hacer galeones…pero no…Harry Potter era noble. Pero lo iría maleando, tan pronto como se casara con él, lo malearía a gusto, a él….y a sus hijos, a sus hijos planeaba hacerles la vida tan imposible para que no quisieran acercarse a un metro de su casa y la de su padre.

"Entiendo…¿cómo va lo de tu divorcio?" le preguntó, fingiendo poco interés, mientras se miraba las uñas.

Para Hary el tema de su divorcio era un tema delicado, era algo que había estado posponiendo…una y otra y otra vez. No sabía que tanto lograría, ni sabía cuánto tardaría Ginny en exigirle resultados.

"Lya…tu sabes que he estado ocupado con todo lo de las misteriosas muertes, la rebelión de los dementores…tú lo sabes, Lya."

La rubia hizo un puchero que a Harry, lejos de parecerlo tierno, como solían parecerle los de Ginny, lo irritó sobremanera.

"Te dije muy claramente que no iba a discutir el tema de mi divorcio contigo…" le dijo desesperándose un poco.

Ella alzó la barbilla y puso las manos en la cintura.

"A veces creo que en realidad no quieres nada conmigo…que sólo soy un pretexto para divorciarte…que no te atraigo en lo más mínimo…me tratas muy mal, no eres ni la sombra del hombre que creí que eras…no sé si quiero seguir con esto." Le dijo ella dignamente.

Para Harry eso sonó como alarmas en su cabeza, efectivamente, Lya era su pantalla, el único medio que tenía para convencer al mundo entero de que Ginny y los niños ya no eran su vida, el único medio para alejar a Ginny de él.

"Espérate, Lya…por favor, espérate…" le dijo tomándola de la muñeca y girándola hacia él, el cabello rubio de la chica ondeando en el aire. Ella le miró desafiante. "¿Qué?"

Él se forzó por todos los medios a decir lo que tenía que decir.

"Por favor perdóname, estoy muy tenso por todo lo que está pasando…pero yo te quiero Lya, te quiero conmigo…" sin decirle más la besó largamente, si tener idea que con ese beso le estaba rompiendo el corazón al amor de su vida, que estaba parada en la puerta, con Albus en brazos y James de la mano.

"¡Papi!" gritó James, intentando comprender el por qué su padre le daba de besos a otra mujer que no era su madre.

Harry se separó de Lya de golpe que miró orgullosa la escena, sonriéndole a Ginny burlonamente.

"Ginny…no tenía idea de que vendrías…" murmuró él maldiciendo la mirada de tristeza que vio en los ojos chocolate de su mujer.

James no esperó ni un segundo más para correr a los brazos de su padre.

"Olvidé que ahora ya requiero que me anuncien…para entrar a tu oficina. Tus hijos y yo." Aclaró ella bajando levemente su mirada para limpiarse las lágrimas que amenazaban por derramársele, y luego se quitó el cabello pelirrojo de la cara.

"No…claro que no…" se aclaró la garganta incómodo, volvió su atención a su hijo mayor y le sonrió, llenándolo de besos orgullosamente. "¿Cómo estás campeón, has sido bueno con tu madre?"

James asintió de manera tan convincente que Ginny no pudo reprimir una risa, dejándole a Harry más claro que el agua, que su hijo se había estado portando como una verdadera pesadilla.

"No sé porque presiento que no me dices la verdad, diablito…" le dijo haciéndole cosquillas antes de bajarlo sobre el suelo. Luego miró a Albus, que estaba en brazos de su madre, y se no intentaba en lo absoluto hacer contacto visual con su padre, más bien estaba muy entretenido jugueteando con los largos mechones pelirrojos del cabello de su madre.

"Al…" murmuró Harry cuidadosamente. Lya miraba la escena, no entendía en lo absoluto por que Harry parecía ser otra persona cuando estaba con _ellos, _hasta a su casi ex mujer la miraba de manera diferente a como la miraba a ella.

Al no volteó a ver a su padre, fingiendo demencia.

"Albus…" murmuró Ginny mucho más severamente, como para que su hijo reaccionara, indicándole a Harry que Ginny y su hijo de dos años habían tenido ya una conversación al respecto. El pequeñito, hizo un enorme esfuerzo para voltear a ver a su padre, ojos verdes se encontraron con otros idénticos.

"Papá." Dijo el niño poco animosamente "Hola." Dijo antes de volver a abrazarse a su madre y ocultar su rostro en el cuello de ella.

Harry suspiró y Ginny lo miró indicándole que no había mucho más que pudiera hacer. Mientras que James seguía aferrado a la capa de su padre.

"Papi, Papi, quiero jugar con tío Ron!" lo distrajo James. Harry miró a su hijo y los despeinó ligeramente antes de volver a cargarlo. James a sus dos añitos de edad era muy hiperactivo, y se movía bruscamente en los brazos de su padre, a menudo podía sacar provecho de toda esa energía, jugando con Harry y con su tío Ron, mientras que Albus y Ginny, bueno ellos eran inseparables.

"Iremos James, aún no, tu madre y yo tenemos que hablar."

Alguien en el privado hizo un sonido con la garganta que a Ginny le parecio extremadamente similar al que hacía Umbridge.

A Harry le quedó clarísimo que su pelirroja tenía todas las ganas de hacer papilla con Lya, por la manera en la que impacientemente quería tomar la varita dentro de su capa, eran esos detalles que Harry ya se había aprendido de memoria.

"¿No piensas presentarme a tus hijos?" dijo ella haciendo ademán de acercarse, pero Ginny de inmediato, como leona, reaccionó para impedirle el paso. Harry las miró alarmado, era una locura tener a esas dos juntas.

"Harry, o le dices a tu amante que se largue, o me rehúso a tener una conversación contigo." Le dijo Ginny orgullosamente, mirando con cara de pocos amigos a Lya.

"Lya…por favor." Dijo él mirando a la rubia, apelando a su buen juicio, sabía que era inútil tratar con Ginny.

"Pero, Harry!" dijo Lya escandalizada, sus hermosos ojos que lucían extravagantes a comparación de los de Ginny lo miraron fríamente.

"Por favor, no voy a pedírtelo otra vez…"

"Ya lo oíste..lárgate." le dijo Ginny subiendo la voz.

"Pero y ésta quien se cree que es…" se quejó la rubia.

"Todavía es mi esposa." Y Ginny se sorprendió al escuchar la voz barítono de su marido, volvió su mirada hacia él, y luego volvió a ver a Lya altivamente, esperando a que se marchara.

La rubia estaba roja de coraje, desde la frente hasta el cuello, los niños miraban la escena sin entender. Lya dio un patalón de coraje y salió echando pestes del privado.

"Lamento eso." Le murmuró Harry, ahora sí mirándola, perdidos el uno en el otro.

"Gracias por darme mi lugar…" dijo ella, bajando la mirada. Él le sonrió, no creyendo lo que escuchaba.

"Es lo menos que te mereces, y lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti." Le murmuró él.

Alguien tocó a la puerta con premura, Harry gritó que pasaran, la puerta se abrió precavidamente revelando a Ron.

"Sabía que había escuchado los gritos de mi hermana en el privado contiguo." Le dijo el pelirrojo sonriente. "Creí que estabas matando a alguien, Ginny."

Ella le sonrió y aún con Albus en brazos le dio un besito en la mejilla. Pero James comenzó a moverse inquietamente para bajar de los brazos de su padre.

"Tíooo Ron." Dijo el pequeño James jalándole la capa a su tío. El pelirrojo saludó a su sobrino cariñosamente antes de girarse hacia Albus, que para dolor de Harry, estiró los bracitos para que su tío lo tomara en brazos.

"Ay, cómo está el Potter más pequeñito…" dijo con alegría tomándolo en brazos. Si había algo que envidiaba de Harry, y que Merlín lo salvara de que Hermione lo escuchara, era que tenía dos varoncitos, y no era que Ron no adorara a Rose, pero caray, había crecido en una familia de hombres…anhelaba jugar con un niño y enseñarle a jugar Quidditch, cosa que Rose detestaba sobre manera, igualita que su madre. "Merlín, pero estás enorme…" murmuró cargándolo. "Y cada día más parecido a tu padre con esos ojos que te heredó…"

Ginny no pudo evitar sonreír, pero bajó el rostro, y supo que Harry sonreía orgullosamente, James le daba el aire…de familia, pero Albus era mucho más parecido a él y ella sabía que a Harry secretamente le encantaba que se lo dijeran.

Harry y Ginny se miraron, como tratando descifrar lo que estaban sintiendo en aquellos momentos. Ron se dio cuenta de que los niños y él estaban demás, y de que su mejor amigo era un idiota, y de que su hermanita estaba ciega sino se daba cuenta de que todo eso de la amante era una treta, que par de tontos, si eran tal para cual.

"Quiero jugar, tío…" murmuró James, tratando de llamar la atención de los adultos. Ron se dio cuenta del intercambio

"Vamos, para que sus papás puedan hablar tranquilos."

Albus se alteró al escuchar esto y enseguida, alzó los bracitos para regresar con su madre, quien lo miró con dulzura, le tomó de la manita y le dio un besito.

"Ve, mi amor, ve con tu tío y con tu hermano…mamá no va a tardar.

Eso era quizá lo que más le dolía a Harry, el sentirse rechazado por su propio hijo.

El pequeñito asintió y miró a su tío con impaciencia, quien tomó a James de la mano, y salieron los tres del privado.

Después de que la puerta se cerró, durante dos minutos o algo así, en el privado hubo silencio, Ginny, con la dignidad de una princesa, como siempre, supo que no sería quien lo rompería, se cruzó de brazos.

"Me duele ver como han terminado las cosas…" murmuró él por lo bajo, recargándose en el escritorio. Ella lo miró con incredulidad, pero si se llevaba el premio del cínico del siglo.

"¿Qué parte?" cuestionó ella, desafiantemente. "La parte en la que tu hijo mayor te extraña horrores, la parte en la que tu hijo menor te quiere lo más lejos posible o la parte en la que yo…" pero se paró en seco.

"¿La parte en la que tu qué?" cuestionó él.

La verdad era que si había algo que había caracterizado su relación desde siempre, al menos por parte de Ginny, pensó él con culpabilidad era la sinceridad, podían decirse todo, Ginny era especialmente franca. Ella meditó, estuvo a punto de decirle _la parte en la que yo soy infinitamente infeliz, _pero se contuvo.

"La parte en la que yo he aprendido a odiarte…" le dijo ella soberbiamente. Harry dejó salir un suspiro y tuvo que resistir la urgencia de besarla. Se veía tan hermosa, con esos jeans apretados, esas botas de tacón, ese jersey con un discreto escote, su aspecto desarreglado pero que la hacía ver sorprendentemente angelical.

"Ginny…"

"No he venido a discutir otra vez contigo, he venido porque tus hijos querían verte…por lo menos James." Corrigió ella. "Quiero hablarte del divorcio, Harry, necesitamos agilizar los trámites, he hablado con Hermione y ella tiene un contacto que puede ayudarnos a…"

"¿Bueno, por qué tanta condenada prisa por divorciarte de mi?" inquirió él, algo enojado.

Ella enrolló la mirada antes de sonreírle con falsa dulzura.

"Porque no quiero seguir llevando tu apellido, ya te lo dije…te quiero fuera de mi vida."

"No vas a poder sacarme de tu vida, Ginny, lo sabes…" le murmuró él acercándose peligrosamente, ella se echó para atrás.

"Por favor, Harry, ya basta…deja de jugar conmigo." Le advirtió ella. "Y de una vez te digo que tu vas a poder ver a los niños cuanto quieras, pero te advierto que quiero a la loca esa, lo más lejos de ellos posible…" dijo poniéndose las manos en la cintura. "No quiero que si quiera le dirija la mirada."

Él contempló las palabras de su mujer, admirando, como siempre lo había hecho ese instinto de leona, cuando se trataba de cuidar a los niños, a sus hijos.

"Despreocúpate, no tendrán que convivir con ella más de lo necesario." Le dijo él con suavidad y la escuchó suspirar con pesadumbre.

"Supongo que querrás acordar horarios…para que los niños se queden contigo. Salvo que tampoco quieras nada que ver con ellos."

El corazón de Harry palpitó nerviosamente y la garganta se le secó, cómo decirle que todo lo que deseaba era volver a su lado, con ella y con sus hijos.

"Por ahora, no creo que se conveniente…quizá después, cuando salga el divorcio." Se volvió para darle la espalda y se recargó en su escritorio. Ginny lo miró, escudriñándolo con la mirada, pero que confusión, ese hombre que ella tenía en frente, hacía unos meses daba lo que fuera por estar con ella y con los niños, aunque fuera unos segundos.

"Necesito que te apresures con eso…¿comprendes? Quiero firmar esos papeles lo más rápido posible…es la última vez que te lo digo." Le dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Harry se volvió hacia ella y la miró desafiantemente, no pudo evitar que los rumores que habían circulado a su alrededor durante las últimas semanas lo atormentaran, lo angustiaran.

"¿Qué tan ciertos son los rumores respecto a ti y Dean Thomas?" le preguntó él manteniéndole la mirada, firme, tratando de que su temperamento no obtuviera lo mejor de él. Se acercó a ella y ella se pegó a la puerta, tenerlo tan cerca la ponía tan nerviosa, tuvo la necesidad de hacerle daño, de pagarle con la misma moneda, de hacerle sentir celos.

"No quería causar más problemas entre nosotros pero…" dijo ella irguiéndose "No voy a seguir ocultándotelo, el mundo mágico lo sabe, ¿por qué tu no? He estado saliendo con Dean, tengo todo el derecho de tratar de recomenzar mi vida."

Las palabras de la pelirroja le golpearon directo en el pecho, sintió como si estuviera perdiendo el aliento, y notó como los ojos verdes de Harry se nublaron. Él se echó para atrás como si fuera incapaz de cualquier otra cosa.

"Hemos estado separados por tan poco tiempo que…no creí que tu…" le murmuró él, forzándose a mirar al suelo para impedir que ella notara lo herido que estaba.

"¿No creíste que yo qué?" le preguntó ella acercándose a él, él la miró. "¿Qué yo tuviera el valor para levantarme después de lo que me hiciste?"

Él se ablandó ante el dolor que vio en la mirada de los ojos cafés, le acarició la mejilla con suavidad, ella entrecerró los ojos ante el contacto.

"Nunca quise hacerte tanto daño…" le murmuró él, sus bocas estaban tan cerca y él quería tanto besarla. "No quiero que sufras…" ella no pudo evitar que se le nublaran los ojos.

"Pues no has hecho un buen trabajo hasta ahora…" le dijo ella recuperando el aliento, apartándose de él. "Voy a ir por los niños, pero sería bueno que fueras a casa a pasar un tiempo con ellos….James te echa mucho de menos, cada día es más desobediente y Albus…no sé cómo Harry, pero tienes que conseguir que no sienta ese horrible rencor…"

"Él tiene razón, yo te he hecho sufrir…" le murmuró Harry.

"Pero es muy pequeño para sentir eso hacia ti….eres su padre."

"Iré a casa por ellos en unos días, y tendré una charla con él." Le aseguró.

Ella asintió y se dio la vuelta para salir de la oficina.

"Ginny…" lo escuchó detenerla.

"Dime…"

Él dudó ante lo que le iba a decir. "Voy a insistir con el trámite, para que firmemos los papeles lo más rápido posible."

Ella asintió cortésmente y salió de la habitación.

* * *

Harry miró a sus alrededores con asco, la decoración era de los colores clásicos del Ministerio de Magia, ay pero cómo odiaba esos asuntos protocolarios. Nuevamente se sentía como un perrito en exhibición, al llevar a Lya del brazo, quien sonreía como si estuviera en sus cinco minutos de fama y zarandeaba a Harry de un lado a otro, como si fuera un premio o un trofeo. Se paraban para cada fotógrafo de la prensa que deseaba una fotografía y una entrevista al respecto a si estaban juntos, él no decía nada, pero Lya le robaba las cámaras y contestaba que sí, por él.

Era la reunión que se celebraba cada año por el fin de la segunda guerra, la reunión en la que lo celebraban y lo vitoreaban como si se tratara de sólo un personaje famoso más, como si en realidad no hubiera sufrido tanto para destruír a Voldemort, la única razón por la que soportaba toda aquella faramalla era porque en cierta manera, honraban a todas las personas que habían muerto, y claro…sobrevivía gracias a que Ginny siempre iba con él, de su brazo, haciéndolo sentir mejor, y entreteniéndolo en lo que fuera, excepto esa absurda festividad, escabulléndose como adolescentes a cualquier rincón para intercambiar besos y caricias apasionados, y siempre se las arreglaban para salir de ahí lo más rápido posible.

Pero esa noche, no. Porque la mujer que llevaba del brazo, no era su pelirroja, era aquella rubia que aprovechaba a más no poder sus cinco minutos de fama, que todo lo que quería era presumir que estaba con él, y que le importaba un comino sus estúpidos sentimientos. Una hermosa y superficial rubia. Su cabello rubio estaba recogido elegantemente, y su túnica era color azul rey, y los caballeros a su alrededor lo miraban con envidia, si supieran la fichita que era aquella mujer.

Apenas acababa de llegar, y ya había empezado a entrarle al whisky de fuego entusiasta.

"Harry, cariño." Le dijo la rubia, mirándolo soberbiamente a los ojos. "Es muy temprano, no creo que deberías estar tomando tanto desde ahorita….¿ya tienes listo tu discurso?" le preguntó melosamente, sonriente.

Harry la miró con desafío y le dio otro trago a su whisky, quería olvidar que estaba con ella, quería olvidar aquellas circunstancias, o quizá que le diera un coma alcohólico, con tal de salir de ahí, lo que pasara primero.

"Soy el maldito salvador, Lya." Le dijo con voz seca, al oído a su acompañante. "Yo tomo lo que quiero y cuando quiero. ¿Me oyes? Y sino te gusta puedes largarte y conseguirte otro, no creo que te cueste mucho trabajo." Le informó él muy molesto, mirándola con desagrado.

Lya enrolló sus hermosos ojos, no entendía por qué Harry era tan duro y tan frío con ella, cuando lo único que había notado entre él y su ex mujer había sido ternura, caballerosidades y halagos, pero qué suerte había tenido esa tonta pelirroja. Pero no permitiría que aquello arruinara su velada, ella no era tonta, sabía que todavía no lograba conquistarlo del todo, pero sentía que iba por buen camino.

"Bien, no te enojes, corazón." Le dijo ella, acercándosele más, a manera de besarlo, pero él le dio otro grande sorbo a su bebida.

Los ojos verdes de Harry se perdieron en el vacío, atrás de Lya, las murmuraciones se dejaron escuchar, y ni siquiera la suave música pudo evitarlo.

Pero que hermosa estaba, a sus ojos, su cabello pelirrojo estaba semi recogido elegantemente, su túnica era color dorado que hacía juego perfecto con su color de cabello, era fina, y nada vulgar a comparación de la de su acompañante, y se apegaba a sus curvas recientes desde que había tenido a los niños, con somera perfección. Cualquiera diría que por la sonrisa que traía pintada en los labios, color carmín, que estaba feliz, pero él la conocía, sabía que detrás de esa fachada, sus ojos chocolate mostraban una gran tristeza. Apretó la copa con fuerza, ni siquiera se dio cuenta, cuando salió del trance que le había ocasionado la belleza de su preciosa esposa, al notar que su acompañante era nada más y nada menos que Dean Thomas.

Los murmullos y las miradas incómodas se centraron en las dos parejas. Por fin, después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, los ojos de Ginny se volvieron hacia él, su sonrisa falsa se derrumbó, y lo miró a los ojos.

Lya aprovechó esa fracción de segundo, tomó la copa de Harry y la dejó sobre la mesa de bebidas, lo miró a los ojos y lo besó apasionadamente. Harry no opuso resistencia, todo lo contrario, regresó el beso con toda la fuerza que encontró, y no era actuación, sus sentidos estaban nublados por la gran cantidad de alcohol que había ingerido, y el monstruo en su pecho clamaba justicia, y como sabía que no podía ir a partirle la cara a Dean, la mejor manera de lastimar a Ginny era esa, de desquitarse, no la odiaba, sabía que todo era su culpa. Pero quería desquitarse, desahogarse. Sus manos se perdieron entusiastamente en la cintura de su hermosa acompañante, bajando los límites incluso de su cintura, con suavidad.

Ella se separó y le sonrió coquetamente, volviéndose soberbiamente hacia Ginny sonriendo con una mueca de triunfo, que contemplaba la escena con tristeza. Harry la miró desafiantemente, con furia, ¿con qué derecho se presentaba con Dean? ¿Qué no se daba cuenta de la rabia y del dolor que le estaba causando?

El moreno tomó la mano de la pelirroja y sonrió insistentemente a Ginny de que rompiera la conexión con los ojos de Harry. Ella lo miró, y salió del trance asintiendo y siguiendo a su pareja.

"Sabía que era una mala idea hacer esto, no debí permitir que me convencieras." Le dijo Ginny a Dean, mientras que caminaban al lado opuesto del salón. Sonreía educadamente a la gente que la saludaba en su camino, se había topado con Draco y Astoria Malfoy, la última se había convertido en una buena amiga, a pesar de ser una Malfoy, y le parecía buena persona. Parvati y Seamus que la miraron como sin saber que decir. Luna, que actuaba como si nada. A decir verdad, todos la saludaban con un dejo de lástima, que ella quería no notar.

"Tu necesitabas salir, y lo sabes." El replicó el moreno. "No dejes que esto te acabe, Ginny, eres más fuerte que él. No le permitas hacerte daño de esta forma." Le dijo mientras le abría la silla de la mesa en la que se sentarían con Ron y Hermione, aquella noche. La tomó de las manos y ella se forzó a lanzarle una sonrisa.

Él había sido un dulce con ella, y sería malagradecida, sino le quisiera, por lo menos como amigo.

"Eres mi cita hoy, bonita." Le dijo quitándole un trozo de cabello que su rostro. "No quiero verte triste."

Ella sonrió más auténticamente.

"Tienes toda la razón, pero promete que nos iremos temprano." Le murmuró ella, mirándolo coquetamente, queriendo persuadirlo. No le costaba mucho trabajo.

"Como tu quieras, preciosa." Le aseguró.

En ese momento llegaron Ron y Hermione a la mesa y saludaron a la pareja, Hermione miró a su cuñada apesumbrada, y Ron tenía las orejas rojas, señal de que estaba muy enojado.

"Ginny, vimos todo lo que pasó. ¿Te encuentras bien?" le preguntó Hermione mirándola con tristeza.

Ginny detestaba que la miraran así, como si alguien hubiera muerto, con esa mirada absurda de lastima, hacía que su independencia y soberbia fluyeran sin problema.

"Estoy perfecta, Hermione." Le aseguró. "Hermanito." Saludó ella a Ron, poniendo sus brazos alrededor, de él. Él la abrazó, como le maravillaba la fuerza de su hermana menor, definitivamente era muy superior a la de él.

"Sonorus!" murmuró trastabillante hacia la varita, lo que logró que su voz se elevara varios decibeles. "Buenas Noches, Amigos…" dijo arrastrando un poco la voz. Se forzó otro sorbo de whisky en la garganta, y no pudo evitar hacer una mueca. Sin duda, que saldría en primera plana: el niño que vivió, ebrio, dando su discurso. Pero a esas alturas ya nada le importaba.

"Quiero agradecerles por su presencia, en un año más de celebración….desde que Tom Riddle, o mejor dicho, Lord Voldemort…" se escuchó un silencio y susurros abrumadores en la audiencia "Ha desaparecido por completo." Sentenció finalmente. "Pero claro…dejándome de estúpidas hipocresías, que es….lo que esta fiesta es enteramente, quiero agradecerles todo el apoyo que han mostrado para conmigo…en mi separación con mi hermosísima ex mujer." Dijo arrastrando las palabras todavía más. Su rostro varonil sonreía con cinismo y descaro, levantó el vaso de whisky en dirección a Ginny, y ella tuvo que suprimir sus lágrimas, estaba en shock, no sabía si levantarse o quedarse en donde estaba, quería desaparecer pero no encontraba el aplomo. "Brindemos por Ginevra Potter…mi mujer, casi ex mujer…." Ratificó. En el salón había un silencio sepulcral. Dean se había puesto de pie con rapidez y miraba a Ginny con insistencia de que se fueran de ahí tan pronto como fuera posible.

"Ron, has algo…" presionó Hermione, mirando con apuro a su marido.

Ron se había puesto de pie y caminaba con aplomo al podium.

"Y lo puta que resultó ser…" dijo con ironía, dejando caer el vaso al suelo, sin ningún apuro. "Andando con otro sin que ni siquiera haya salido el divorcio, señores y señoras, y me consta en la cama eso es, una puta…pero miren nada más, la hermosa mujer que yo me he encontrado." Dijo mirando a Lya, levantándola con fuerza del brazo, la rubia trató de sonreír, pero miró con furia al pelinegro, con gran enojo. La levantó de la mesa con fuerza.

Ron había llegado al podium y deshizo el sonorus de inmediato.

"Harry, ya basta….estás dando todo un espectáculo." Dijo el pelirrojo furioso, forzó a Harry a soltar a Lya, quien se alejó con rapidez. "Por favor, siéntate antes de que lo empeores." Le dijo el pelirrojo con insistencia.

"¡Pero ya se marcha, Señora Potter!" le gritó a Ginny desde el podium. Ron viró su atención hacia su hermana, que se había puesto de pie y se acomodaba la túnica, ignorando los murmullos de la gente y las miradas, Hermione y Dean también se disponían a marcharse. Harry se soltó de Ron y bajó del podium. Ron se talló la cara con frustración y Dean se tensó de inmediato. Ginny permaneció de pie, con gran aplomo, quería ponerle las manos encima a ese imbécil, era un idiota, quería ahorcarlo, quería decirle lo mucho que lo odiaba.

"Ginny, vámonos." Al presionó Dean.

"Suéltame." Le dijo Ginny a su amigo, ella no iba a huir, no iba a huir de el idiota de Harry Potter, y sabía, como sabían todos que ella era la única capaz de ponerlo en su lugar, cuando estaba siendo un imbécil.

Pero Dean no la soltaba y ella forcejeaba para soltarse.

"Te ha dicho que la sueltes, Thomas." Le dijo Harry que había llegado hasta ellos.

"No te atrevas a acercarte a ella, Potter." Le refutó Dean con odio, aún tomando a Ginny del brazo con fuerza. Ron miró el disturbio, y miró a Hermione con aprehensión, que tenía su varita empuñada disimuladamente, parecía estar concentrada en algo, pero la atención de Ron volvió a la escena.

"Por favor, Dean, déjame hablar con Harry." Dijo la pelirroja suplicante.

Ron se tensó al igual que Dean. Y Harry la miró embelesado.

"Ya la oíste, Thomas." Le dijo Harry soberbiamente.

Dean la soltó, mirando la escena con resignación, pero sumamente nervioso, parecía estar buscando la manera de salir de ahí, llevándose a Ginny con él. Ron también se había tensado pero Hermione lo había tomado de la mano, para tranquilizarlo.

"Ella sabe como manejarlo." Le recordó a su marido.

Ginny miró al hombre que amaba, y que en aquel momento odiaba con todo su ser, antes de plantarle una fuerte cachetada en la mejilla. Todos los presentes emitieron murmullos de asombro. Harry se sobó la mejilla, mirando los hermosos ojos color chocolate de su mujer, que ahora estaban lleno de lágrimas.

"Escúchame bien, grandísimo imbécil. La próxima vez que te dirijas a mi de la manera en la que acabas de hacerlo, te juro que aun cuando seas el mismísimo salvador, voy a ser yo quien te ponga en tu lugar." Le dijo la pelirroja con rabia. Harry sonrió con descaro y cinismo, si había algo que siempre había adorado de Ginny y la razón por la que eran la pareja perfecta, era irónicamente, esa, ella era su piedrita en su zapato, cuando su temperamento y estupidez la sacaban de sus casillas, ella siempre estaba ahí para recordarle que tenía guardar la compostura y para ponerlo en su lugar. Y de hecho, era recíproco, porque su mujercita también tenía su carácter y a veces también podía sacarlo de quicio. Eran una combinación peligrosa.

"Pues no cabe duda que ahora, todos sabemos que la gran señora Potter, acaba de abofetear a su marido, el salvador del mundo mágico." Le despotricó con ironía y cinismo. Ginny le dio la espalda, y salió del salón a trotes, las lágrimas cayéndole por el rostro sin que nada pudiera hacer para evitarlo. Harry la siguió sin dudar dos segundos, y Dean y Ron quisieron seguirlos pero Hermione se puso en frente de los dos.

"Ella puede controlarlo mejor que cualquier de nosotros. Por favor." Insistió la castaña, y era verdad, ella sabía perfectamente que si había alguien capaz de hacer entrar en razón a su mejor amigo, esa era Ginny, y no necesitaba fuerza, ni la varita, le bastaba con las palabras para ponerlo en su lugar y hacerlo darse cuenta del grandísimo idiota que estaba siendo.

"Pero Hermione…viste cómo está Harry, no quiero que le haga daño…" refutó Ron, mirando con aprehensión la puerta del salón por la que la pareja había evacuado.

"Ron, Harry nunca le haría daño a Ginny…y lo sabes" le dijo su mujer, tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón.

"Pero ahorita no está en sus cabales…está más borracho que nada." Le trató de explicar Ron.

"Le hice un no verbal para bajarle la borrachera y mira…" dijo la castaña enseñándole la varita que Ron reconoció como la de su mejor amigo.

"¿Lo desarmaste?" le preguntó Ron incrédulo. En aquel momento se recordó el por qué adoraba tanto a su mujer.

Ella sonrió y se acarició el gran vientre en el que cargaba a su bebé, con adoración.

"Claro…Harry está sobrio y sin varita, Ginny va a terminar con él."

Dean contemplaba la salida, en shock, en trance, sin tener idea de que hacer o que no hacer. Suspiró con resignación.

Harry escuchó los llantos de su mujer, en la oficina que él ocupaba en el Departamento de Aurores, debió de haber imaginado que sería el único lugar en el que ella podría resguardarse, el único que se le ocurriría. Sintió la culpabilidad pegarle en el estómago dejándolo sin aire, sin aliento.

La encontró en el sofá dentro de la oficina, que estaba en frente de su escritorio, acurrucada, llorando, no pudo evitar que los recuerdos le llegaran. En la reunión de hacía un año, habían estado en ese lugar, en ese mismo sillón y ahí habían hecho el amor apasionadamente, se entregaban con mucho amor.

Azotó la puerta, detrás de él.

"Ginny yo…" fue lo único que pudo salir de su boca, con voz gruesa con angustia, al mirarla. Ella levantó el rostro y lo miró no con furia, pero si con desasosiego y con dolor, su maquillaje estaba corrido y sus ojos estaban rojos, su peinado estaba desecho y su cabello pelirrojo caía sobre sus hombros. Si había un momento en el que Harry quería mandarlo todo al diablo era ese. Quería decirle toda la verdad y suplicar, una y otra y otra y otra vez para que lo perdonara. Iba a acariciarle el rostro, pero ella lo apartó, no permitiéndoselo, mirándolo con severidad.

"No me toques, Harry." Le dijo con firmeza.

Él bajó la mano, desistiendo por completo y suspirando, mirándola con inmenso dolor.

"Por favor perdóname…Por favor…" le suplicó, agachándose frente al sillón para quedar a nivel de ella, la tomó de las manos. "Por favor…por favor, Ginny, no fue mi intención…me salí de mis casillas….por favor."

Ella lo miró con incredulidad.

"Básicamente me dijiste puta, hiciste toda una escena haya afuera y me pides perdón. ¿Así de fácil? Idiota." Le dijo ella furiosísima.

"Me enfadé al verte con Dean…yo…yo…no sé qué fue lo que me motivó, pero tienes que perdonarme, no quiero hacerte daño."

Ella lo miró con rencor y lo apartó de ella poniéndose de pie, él la siguió y ella lo encaró.

"Pues felicidades, porque me acabas de destrozar el alma." Le dijo ella con ironía limpiándose las lágrimas. "Yo te quería, Harry, te adoraba, tu y los niños eran mi vida, lo dejé todo por ti, el Quidditch…todo por darte la familia que siempre quisiste…porque eras el maldito amor de mi vida. Y ahora todo lo soy, aparte de cornuda, es una puta." Le dijo con furia. Él bajó la mirada, no sabía que decirle, no sabía si irse, no sabía si decirle la verdad, si confesar o huir, o si sólo suplicarle.

Miró a sus alrededores con nostalgia.

"¿Te acuerdas que hace un año nos escabullimos e hicimos el amor aquí mismo?" le preguntó él, mirándola de la manera que hacía que a ella le temblaran las rodillas, mirándolo con devoción.

La mirada de sus ojos cafés le confirmó que lo recordaba a la perfección y que el sólo recuerdo la había puesto nerviosa y ansiosa, las lágrimas seguían resbalándose por sus mejillas. Él dio un par de pasos hacia ella y le limpió las lágrimas con los pulgares, mirándola con adoración.

"No me veas así." Le suplicó ella.

"¿Así cómo?" le preguntó él con desafío, como si la retara a decírselo.

Ella dudó.

"Como si me quisieras y como si desearas hacerme el amor aquí y ahora." Le suplicó ella. Las manos de él se desviaron con suavidad al cuello de ella, como adoraba su cuello, era una de las partes que más le encantaba de ella, adoraba besarlo y además sabía, que secretamente, era lo que hacía que ella se volviera loca de pasión.

"Te deseo." Fue todo lo que le dijo antes de besarla con ternura, en los labios, sus lágrimas se perdían en sus labios y él le acariciaba el cuello con dedicación.

"No hagas esto…" le suplicó ella, en contra de sus labios. Mirándolo a los ojos.

"¿Qué cosa?" le preguntó alejándose un poco de ella, todavía tomándola por la cintura.

"No termines con todo lo nuestro." Le suplicó otra vez. No era una mujer que suplicara, pero su desesperación la estaba enloqueciendo. "¿Por qué tuviste que engañarme?"

Harry deseó decirle la verdad a como diera lugar en aquel momento. Pero decidió salirse por la tangente.

"¿Qué hay entre Thomas y tu?" le preguntó con arrogancia. Como si la sola idea de ella con otro le insultase. Ella se cruzó de brazos y le miró retadoramente. Porque si ya no sentía nada por ella entonces lucía tan celoso.

"Eso no te incumbe." Se defendió ella mirándole altivamente.

"Todavía eres mi mujer." Le recordó él, poniendo ambas manos sobre el escritorio, sobre el que ella estaba apoyada, para hacerla sentir atrapada, pero ella sólo lo miró retadoramente.

"No por mucho tiempo." le dijo con soberbia.

Harry miró al suelo, disfrutando de la cercanía de su mujer, aunque fuera por unos cuantos minutos, de su perfume, de su aroma, de su piel, de su sola presencia.

Ella se dio cuenta de las sensaciones que ella le despertaba. Le acarició con suavidad la mejilla, la barbilla partida que tanto adoraba y lo miró a los ojos verdes que tanto la habían impactado desde que era una niña. Le mantuvo la mirada. Se dio cuenta de la tristeza infinita que había en ellos, y se preguntó, una vez más, si Hermione podría o no estar en lo correcto.

"Lo que te pasó allá afuera…son celos, Harry. Hace rato me miraste, como me mirabas cuando tenías dieciséis y yo estaba de novia con Dean, como si en cualquier momento quisieras partirle la cara y reclamar lo que es tuyo." Le dijo ella analizándolo.

"Ya no tengo dieciséis, más te vale que no estés de novia con Dean, y eres mía, en lo que a mi concierne eres mi mujer, no me importa el estúpido divorcio, mientras que estés casada conmigo eres mía y sólo mía." Le dijo replicó él, mirándola amenazadoramente como si se tratara de un predador que moría por devorarse a su presa. Ella levantó la barbilla y lo siguió analizando. ¿Qué si lo creía capaz de fingir para proteger a su familia? Definitivamente que si, ya se lo había hecho una vez, tenía esa absurda idea de que alejando a la gente sería suficiente para protegerle….y como le había salido bien la primera vez ¿por qué no intentarlo de nuevo? La idea le parecía inverosímil, pero tan…típica de Harry.

"¿Vamos a divorciarnos por las razones correctas?" le preguntó ella, sin romper el contacto visual con él. "Porque para sentir celos hacia alguien, se necesita que lo quieras, y quiero que me digas si quieres separarte de mi por las razones correctas, porque en verdad dejaste de amarme."

Él dudó y bajó la mirada otra vez, se dio la vuelta y le dio la espalda, podía sentir la mirada de Ginny fija en su nuca. ¿A quién quería engañar? Su mujercita lo conocía tan bien y él conocía esa mirada de sospecha, de travesura en los ojos chocolate que tanto amaba. Cuando se volvió hacia ella se sobresaltó al verla con los ojos cerrados y aferrada al escritorio, como si sintiera que fuera a caerse en cualquier momento, no le tomó mucho tiempo darse cuenta de que estaba mareada.

"Ginny…" comenzó él, acercándose a ella con sigilo. Pero ella lo apartó y salió corriendo al baño privado de la oficina, hincándose a horcadas en la taza.

El malestar en el estómago que había estado sintiendo tan seguido hizo presencia otra vez. Sintió con alivio como Harry le sostenía el cabello fuera del rostro y la acariciaba tratando de calmarla, una escena que le pareció vagamente familiar, a la que se daba de vez en cuando durante sus embarazos, la sola idea la hizo temblar. Se levantó, con el estómago vacío, jalándole al baño. Harry la sostenía de la cintura mirándola consternado, como si temiera que ella fuera a desvanecerse en cualquier momento.

"Quiero lavarme…" le murmuró ella, muy pálida, sujetándose fuertemente del pecho de él. Él la guió hasta el lavabo y sacó un cepillo de dientes de los que tenía en la oficina de repuesto. Le acarició el rostro preocupado.

"¿Puedes sostenerte bien?" le preguntó él.

Ella enrolló la mirada ante la sobreprotección de Harry y se soltó de él. Él asintió observándola cuidadosamente echándose para atrás, saliendo del baño, y sentándose en la silla de su escritorio, mientras que la escuchaba lavarse los dientes.

Echó la cabeza para atrás, había estado apunto de confesárselo todo, absolutamente todo.

La escuchó cerrar la puerta del baño, pero estaba más pálida de lo normal la miró consternado.

"Supongo que no has ido a San Mungo a hacerte el chequeo que te pedí que hicieras…" le dijo refiriéndose a la última vez que habían hablado en Grimmauld Place.

Los ojos de ella estaban llenos de lágrimas por el malestar y negó débilmente la cabeza, sentándose en el sillón, otra vez. Tratando de calmar el malestar.

Él se sentó otra vez junto a ella, y permaneció callado, esperando pacientemente.

"Me preocupas…tienes que hacerte ese chequeo, por favor, te veo muy pálida." Le dijo con gentileza, acariciándole la mano. Ella lo miró recelosa, había estado tan ocupada últimamente que no había puesto atención a las señales, a las señales importantes, como el por qué ciertas cosas hormonales no le habían pasado, el por qué de los vómitos, los mareos y los antojos. Pero la escena en el baño le desenterró una escondida sospecha, pero se determinó así misma a no decirlo.

"Te daré…cuanto dinero necesites…." Ella se soltó de su mano ofendida y se cruzó de brazos.

"Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no necesitamos tu dinero."

"No seas tonta, no puedes vivir permanentemente del fondo que ahorraste de tu carrera, eventualmente necesitarás dinero…" le regañó él. Ella enrolló la miró.

"Hombre idiota." Le dijo ella enojada.

"Mujer necia." Le replicó él igualmente.

Ella lo miró de mala manera, era inútil seguir discutiendo con ese abominable hombre que no entendía absolutamente nada. Además estaba apunto de lanzarle una imperdonable, sin importar cuanto lo amara. Ella se dio la vuelta dispuesta a salir, pero la voz de él la interrumpió, ella se volvió hacia él con la dignidad de una princesa.

"Voy a mover los contactos que sean necesarios para que Rita Skeeter se calle la boca, y te juro que lo que pasó hoy no va a salir publicado en ningún. Sé que la prensa ha estado fatal pero…"

"Sabes bien que a mi nunca me ha importado lo que haga o deje de hacer la prensa, lo que me dolió fue que me humillaras de aquella forma…" le refutó ella.

"Y ya te dije que lo siento, y se que no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo…pero haré lo que sea para que la prensa te deje tranquila. ¿De acuerdo?"

"Como quieras…." Le refutó ella, no iba a dejarse del idiota ese de Harry nunca más. Y seguir con aquella discusión era sumamente inútil. Se dio la vuelta e intentó abrir la puerta y para su sorpresa, y la de Harry, esta no se abrió. Ginny largó una palabrota por lo bajo y Harry con una mueca de cinismo se cruzó de brazos.

Ginny sacó su varita y largó el encantamiento, pero nada pasó. Harry se aclaró la garganta, ella soltó un suspiro resignado y por fin lo miró.

"Abre la maldita puerta de una buena vez…." Le exigió ella, y su temperamento no estaba para que nadie lo tentara en aquellos momentos. "¿Y de qué demonios se trata esto? ¿Es algo nuevo que pusiste para que no te perturben en tus romances con tus amantes?"

Harry enrolló la mirada ante la necedad de su mujer.

"Es cuestión de seguridad..pasa de la media noche, las puertas automáticamente se cierran y la única manera de abrirlas es con la varita de quien ocupe el despacho….espera un segundo…." Dijo mientras que revolvía su capa, hasta que comenzó a angustiarse ligeramente.

"¿Qué, qué pasa?" preguntó ella con desesperación.

"Mi varita….no está.." dijo él rebuscándola de nuevo. No podía quedarse ahí con su mujer ni un minuto más, y mucho menos la noche entera.

"¡Pedazo de idiota! ¡Deja de jugar conmigo! Y abre la maldita puerta de una buena vez…" dijo ella enfadada. Apuntándole a Harry con su varita. Él ojiverde enrolló la mirada, de pronto algo hizo sentido.

"La última vez que la vi…"

"Le diste un buen uso con el sonorus…" le recordó ella con voz recelosa.

Harry obvio el comentario.

"Hermione me lanzó un encantamiento para que se me bajara el whisky….y…ay no." Temiendo decirle lo que estaba ocurriendo a su mujer.

Y Ginny sabía que cuando su marido lucía así de apesumbrado es porque había algo que a ella no le iba a gustar para nada.

"¿Ay no, qué?" cuestionó ella.

"Creo que me desarmó durante los gritos en el salón…maldición…"

"Bueno debe haber otra manera." Inquirió ella, cruzándose de brazos. Pero el suspiro que soltó su marido le hizo indicativo de que no la había.

"No la hay." Concluyó él. "Y si vas a lanzarme un moco murciélago hazlo…de cualquier manera, no saldremos de aquí hasta las nueve de la mañana." Dijo él cruzándose de brazos esperándose lo peor. Pero en lugar de sentir la familiar sensación de aquel encantamiento infame de su mujer, la escuchó resoplar y dejarse caer en el sillón.

"No voy a hechizarte…" suspiró ella. "Si tengo que compartir el aire contigo dentro de las próximas nueve horas….creo que es mejor que tratemos de llevar la fiesta en paz." Dijo ella acostándose en el sofá, quitándose la capa y colocándosela a manera de cobija. Harry sonrió, nerviosamente, la piel que dejaba ver el escote del vestido color dorado de su mujer lo estaba volviendo completamente loco. "Deja de mirar…." Le replicó ella cerrando los ojos, aunque secretamente, se estaba volviendo loca, lo aborrecía, lo odiaba, pero también lo adoraba y la sola idea de estar con él las siguientes horas, aunque fuera dormir junto a él, después de todo el tiempo que habían estado separados era suficiente para que el corazón se le acelerara y sintiera mariposas en el estómago, mariposas que tenían que ser asesinadas.

"No piensas hacerme un lugar…." La molestó él, sabiendo de ante mano cuál sería la respuesta.

"Por supuesto que no." Sentenció ella, dejándose envolver, por todo el cansancio físico y emocional de las horas anteriores.

* * *

"No…No….mis hijos no….por favor, mis hijos no…"

Ginny se sobresaltó al escuchar los gritos y las súplicas de su marido, se incorporó con premura del sofá, claro que después de tantos años, ella estaba más que acostumbrada a las pesadillas de Harry, y siempre estaba ahí para calmarlo después de una. Pero aquella parecía realmente mala.

Harry estaba sentado en su silla, cabeceaba y ella se dio cuenta de que gotas de sudor resbalaban por su varonil rostro, temblaba y se removía con angustia, sus anteojos se habían caído y suplicaba acerca de cosas que a Ginny la hacían sentir escalofríos.

"James…Al….no no por favor, por favor, no…GINNY NO, mi amor…perdóname, por favor por favor perdóname….no me dejes Ginny, tu no, corazón, no…"

Ella no pudo evitar que sus propios ojos mostraran temor, Harry lucía verdaderamente alterado ante la pesadilla, ella caminó a zancadas hacia él y comenzó a hablarle con suavidad, tal y como lo hacía cada vez que aquello pasaba.

"Harry…cariño, estás soñando, mi amor, despierta….tranquilo, todo está bien…" le dijo con dulzura mientras que le acariciaba el rostro. "Los niños y yo estamos bien, tranquilo…."

"Ginny, no me dejes, perdóname por favor, no te protegí…"

"Shhh….mi vida, por favor despierta, me estás asustando, por favor Harry…" le dijo de forma más insistente. Hasta que vio que él tomó una bocanada de aire y los ojos de su marido se abrieron inmediatamente, de golpe, el verde brillante, y estaban repletos de lágrimas. Lo que hizo él la tomó por sorpresa, la estrechó en sus brazos con fuerza casi con desesperación y lo sintió darle suaves besos en la mejilla y en el cuello.

"Fue una pesadilla…." Se dijo él a sí mismo. Ella no pudo resistirse y lo abrazó de vuelta, acariciándole el cabello de la nuca, no podía evitarlo, era su instinto.

"Si, fue una pesadilla." Se separó de él y lo vio realmente alterado. "¿Soñabas con los….niños y conmigo?"

"No quiero hablar de esto…"

"Nunca te había visto así de mal…."

"Ha sido como las otras veces…" se le escapó a él.

"¿Qué otras veces?" cuestionó ella.

"Ginny….por favor…"

"¡Por favor, nada!" dijo ella furiosa, el color subiéndosele al rostro. "¿Hace cuánto que llevas con estas pesadillas?"

"No sé…un par de meses…"

"Soñaste que los niños y yo estábamos…" cuestionó ella, su voz más queda, y serie. La mirada lúgubre en los ojos de su esposo la atemorizó. Lo escuchó soltar un suspiro.

"Sueño que llego a casa y te encuentro atada en la cama, con la ropa rasgada y muerta…y sueño que corro a la habitación de los niños y ninguno respira, los dos fueron asesinados mientras dormían…" le dijo él tratando de apaciguar su respiración y de contener las lágrimas que todavía tenía en los ojos.

La sintió abrazarlo con fuerza, acariciándole los hombros, la espalda y el cabello con dulzura, tratando de reconfortarlo. Ginny también estaba asustada, preocupada por él. Lo sintió abrazarla por la cintura, y la subió a horcadas, en su regazo, ella no se lo impidió, sólo permanecieron así, abrazados, el uno con el otro, escuchando sus corazones latir al mismo ritmo.

"Fue sólo un sueño…" murmuró ella tratando de separarse, pero él no la soltaba y los intentos de ella, a decir verdad no eran muy productivos, juntó su frente contra la de él.

"No quiero que nunca nada les pase….ni a ti, ni a los niños…" le murmuró él con sinceridad. Ella lo miró a los ojos y tuvo el irrefrenable impulso de besarlo, se besaron con suavidad, con ternura, como deleitándose por todo el tiempo perdido. Él profundizó el beso sin preguntar, sólo la besó con más ahínco. Ella tuvo que separarse para recuperar el aliento. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que habían estado así, en aquella posición, tan íntima. Cuando se dio cuenta, sus propias manos estaban en el cinturón de él, deshaciéndolo con premura, mientras que él le levantaba el vestido largo color dorado a la cintura con rapidez, acariciándole las piernas, la seguía besando y para ella sus besos eran como una dulce tortura, no quería pensar en detenerse, sólo quería estar ahí con él, como antes…quizá así podría dejar de pensar en todo lo que había pasado, en lo mucho que habían perdido. En todo lo que tenían.

"Gin, te deseo…" le murmuró él al oído, mientras que ella le daba besitos en el cuello, apasionadamente.

"No podemos, ya no estamos juntos, tu estás con otra y yo con Dean…" le murmuró al oído, pero su cerebro y su cuerpo no se ponían de acuerdo, moviéndose insinuadamente sobre él, mientras que sus manos recorrían su pecho, a través de la camisa, deshaciéndole los botones sin contemplación, y él le acariciaba la espalda. "No debemos..." Le recordó ella. "Harry, yo…yo…no, Harry, no debemos" Gimió ella cerró los ojos chocolate, sintiendo las caricias de su marido sobre sus muslos, supo desde ese instante, que había ganado la batalla. Lo sintió darle varias caricias en aquellos lugares en los que la volvían loca, tan pronto como fue posible, sus bragas terminaron en el suelo, y su costoso vestido enrollado en su cintura, mientras que él lo desabrochaba entusiasta para poder besar sus pechos. De sobra sabía que ella no opondría resistencia, la humedad entre sus muslos era indicativo de que ella lo deseaba tanto como él a ella.

"¿él te acaricia como yo?" le pregunto él al oído, mientras que estaba ocupando estimulando el centro de su mujer. Ella no le respondió, su respiración estaba agitada y su frente sudorosa, y se aferraba a los hombros de su marido para evitar gemir. Él la penetró con sus dedos y ella no pudo evitar lanzar un gemido de placer y lanzar la cabeza hacia atrás, cuando se recuperó del orgasmo, él la levantó de la cintura para que lo encarar, para que lo mirara a los ojos, la erección de él ya estaba en un momento crítico. "¿Gritas mi nombre cuando estás con él?" le volvió a murmurar antes de bajar sus labios a los pechos de la pelirroja, ella lo tomó del rostro con firmeza.

"Por favor sólo cállate y hazme tuya como antes." Le suplicó ella, antes de besarlo en los labios. "Quiero sentirte duro dentro de mi...por favor..."

Él sabía perfectamente que a la mañana siguiente estaría en problemas, que tendría grandes dificultades en explicarle a su mujer el por qué le había hecho el amor tan desaforadamente, pero en aquellos momentos, no quería preocuparse por eso, sólo adoraba el hecho de estar acariciando la espalda de su pelirroja, mientras que ella le deshacía los botones frontales de la camisa con premura y le acariciaba el pecho con entusiasmo, dándole besos en el cuello. Acomodó las piernas bajo los brazos de la silla y fue así cuando se hicieron uno solo, él la penetró con fuerza, ella cerró los ojos, adaptándose nuevamente a la sensación, y sintió los labios de su marido, colmarla de besos, mientras ambos luchaban por recuperar la respiración. Él la abrazaba más y más para sí, adoptando un suave ritmo primitivo entre ambos, mientras que jugaba con sus pechos y con su cuello. Se mecían suavemente, mientras que ella le acariciaba los hombros y el cuello. Cuanto había extrañarlo tenerlo dentro de ella, de aquella manera tan íntima.

"Harry…si, Harry, si...por favor...por favor..." gimió ella con dificultades para respirar. Él la miró a los ojos y la silenció con un beso, juntando su frente con la de ella.

"No hables corazón." Le murmuró él, dando suaves besitos en su cuello.

Cuando lo sintió moverse contra ella de una forma diferente ella gimió con suavidad, quería decirle tantas cosas, quería pedirle que no la dejara, que no la abandonara, que estuviera a su lado como todos aquellos años...porque aquellos años juntos, en las buenas y en las malas, se habían enseñado tantas cosas, habían aprendido tantas cosas, y la forma en la que él le hacía el amor, tan entregado, le costaba trabajo creer que él ya no la quisiera.

"Es que te amo…." Le dijo ella y no podía evitar decírselo, ¿cómo si lo quería con locura desmedida? Era su vida entera y mucho más, y ojala no lo fuera, pero sentía que sino se lo decía el sentimiento la iba a hacer explotar.

"Ay, Gin.." le murmuró él con dulzura y con sentimiento al oído, ella lo sintió tomarla de la cintura con ahínco y levantarse de la silla, lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba recostada en el sofá, en el que se había quedado dormida, sosteniéndola de las muñecas, fijándoselas arriba de su cabeza, abriendo sus piernas apara acomodarse dentro de ellas y haciéndola suya con un nuevo ritmo, con desesperación, como si su vida dependiera de ello. La hizo gemir al sentirse tan llena de él, echó las piernas alrededor de su abdomen y él penetró profundamente, gimiendo mientras se venía dentro de ella, pero siguió moviéndose dentro de ella hasta que ella encontró su propio climax, apretándose sobre él, el nombre de él resbalándose de los labios de ella.

Ella se levantó de su regazo, separándose de él, pero él la tomó por el cuello y la besó.

"Todavía no terminamos..." le murmuró ella, mientras le acariciaba los muslos a su marido, cerca de sus genitales, él sentado en el sofá, ella le lanzó una coqueta sonrisa, antes de deslizarse al suelo, todavía acariciándole los muslos. Los ojos de ella se encontraron con los de él, y él no pudo evitar gemir y echar la cabeza para atrás, al sentir las manos de su mujer estimulándolo, trayendo su erección de nuevo a la vida.

"Ginny...que estás...Oh..." gimió él, al ver como ella le hacía lugar a su miembro en su boca, mientras que lo estimulaba con suavidad y él le acariciaba el cabello a su mujer con insistencia. Tenía la necesidad de hacerla suya otra vez, ella volvió la mirada hacia él, mientras que seguía succionando su miembro son suavidad, él sin preguntar la tomó por la cintura y la volvió a subir a su regazo, hicieron el amor otra vez durante aquella noche, meses de deseo contenido hicieron explosión en aquellas horas.

Él la abrazó y ella se acostó sobre el pecho de él, mientras que él le acariciaba su cabello pelirrojo, largo, y le rozaba la mejilla con dulzura.

"Eres tan hermosa, Ginny." Le murmuró él, mirándola a los ojos. "Es como que cada año que hemos estado juntos te has vuelto más y más bonita, día con día. Es impresionante."

"Porque me amas…aunque no quieras verlo, el hecho de que me ames me hace bella ante tus ojos, ¿por qué es tan difícil todo lo que nos esta pasando?" dijo ella un dejo de tristeza hizo aparición en su voz.

"¿Y tú por qué me amas, todavía? ¿Después de todo el daño que te he hecho?" le preguntó él con dulzura acariciándole la sien. Ella sonrió con tristeza.

"Eso me lo pregunto a diario." Le replicó ella. "¿Tu cicatriz ha dolido…durante las pesadillas?" le murmuró ella cambiando de tema.

Él contempló la respuesta.

"No." Le dijo rotundamente, eso era, de hecho lo único que lo tranquilizaba.

Ella suspiró con alivio.

"Entonces no es Voldemort…." Dijo ella, bastante más tranquila, volviendo a recargarse sobre su pecho, escuchando el latir de su corazón.

"No, creo que no. Ya no quiero hablar de esto, Ginny, es tarde, el hechizo cederá a las nueve de la mañana…deberías tratar de volver a dormir." Le murmuró al oído, quitándole un mechón rojizo del rostro. Ella asintió, a pesar de terminar de hacerle el amor de la manera más maravillosa desde hacía mucho tiempo, ella tenía un mal presentimiento.

"¿Qué va a pasar mañana?"

Esa era al pregunta que Ginny tanto la atemorizaba.

"Faltan varias horas para mañana….no necesitamos hablar de eso ahora." Dijo él, cerrando los ojos, le bastaba con sentirla, no quería mirarla porque ella notaría el inmenso amor que el sentía por ella, de cualquier manera, no era como sino se hubiera dado cuenta ya.

Ella asintió en silencio.

Cuando Ginny abrió los ojos, las memorias de la noche que había pasado en brazos de su marido volvieron a su mente y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa perezosa se pintara en sus labios.

Se incorporó, apegando la capa con la que se habían tapado la noche anterior cubrir su cuerpo desnudo, buscó a Harry con la mirada, pero no aparecía por ningún lado. Escuchó ruidos en el baño, y supo que estaba despierto. Cuando él salió del baño con una mueca de seriedad y recién cambiado, su sonrisa cayó por completo. Él se aproximó hacia ella y le pasó el vestido que estaba tirado en el suelo, ella lo tomó, él se volvió, dándole la espalda, meditando sus palabras, apoyando sus puños sobre el escritorio, contemplando lo que haría, lo que diría y preparado para lo que tendría que enfrentar por su estúpida debilidad de la noche anterior, había sido maravilloso volver a hacerle el amor a su esposa, pero las pesadillas y sus miedos seguían más presentes que nunca. Ella se aclaró la garganta y él se volvió hacia ella, mirándola con un semblante triste, ella estaba muy despeinada, tenía la mirada preocupada y el vestido arrugado, pero se veía bellísima. Lo miró esperando, antes de contemplar el reloj, que marcaba unos cuantos minutos antes de las nueve.

"Harry…." Comenzó ella, aclarando su garganta otra vez.

"Ginny…" le replicó él, mirándola a los ojos.

"Harry yo te…."

"No, Ginny, no lo digas." Le pidió él, bajando la mirada momentáneamente al suelo.

"¿Seguirás con esa absurda historia de que yo no significo nada para ti?" le dijo ella desafiante, "Con esa maldita mentira de que no me amas."

"Yo no te amo. Anoche en ningún momento te dije que lo hacía." Le refutó con seguridad.

Ella lo miró con incredulidad.

"¿Y la borrachera que te pusiste qué fue, sino una maldita escena de celos? ¿Y tus palabras de perdón por el problema que has causado con la prensa? ¿Y cuándo hicimos el amor…? ¿Me vas a seguir diciendo que ni siquiera te atraigo?" le dijo ella con un dejo de burla, poniendo sus manos en su cintura, esperándolo.

"Mira, Ginny, no voy a decir que no me importas…que no siento nada por ti. ¿Cómo podría no sentir nada por ti si estuve enamorado de ti durante la mitad de mi vida? ¿Cómo esperas no ser nada para mí, cuando me diste una familia? ¿Después de todos estos años juntos? No, Ginny, yo te…tengo un cariño inmenso, y la borrachera y todo lo que dije…." Dijo tomándose la nuca nerviosamente. "No fueron celos, Ginny, temo que fue un dejo de arrogancia de mi parte….no….no soporto la idea de que siendo mi mujer, llevando mi apellido, estés en el brazo de otro….eso no…." Dijo él. Pero ella pareció no creerle. "Lo de los diarios…como te dije, te aprecio y reconozco que me salí de mis casillas, que fui más que un completo imbécil y voy a hacer lo necesario para evitar que salga cualquier publicación acerca de lo que pasó…me imaginó lo mal que lo has estar pasando por eso y…."

"Desde que me convertí en tu esposa dejé de darle importancia a la maldita prensa." Le dijo ella con seguridad, altiva, como siempre.

"Ginny…."

"¿Qué más me vas a decir? ¿Sino sientes nada por mí, por qué me hiciste el amor anoche?"

Harry temía esa pregunta más que a nada, porque le iba a doler en el alma lo que tendría que decirle.

"Lo de anoche no fue hacer el amor, Ginny….lo de anoche fue sólo…sexo…" le dijo él, tragando el nudo en la garganta que se la había formado, los ojos de Ginny lo miraron con incredulidad, con dolor y se llenaron de lágrimas. "Yo ya no te amo, Ginny, pero como te dije, eres una mujer hermosa…y Lya, a pesar de ser muy bella también y a pesar de quererla como la quiero…no es ni remotamente tan buena en la cama como tu."

Sintió el dejo del vacío que se le hizo en el estómago, y vio como Ginny se limpiaba las lágrimas con fuerza del rostro y se agachó a levantar su capa, evitando mirarlo a los ojos, lágrimas silenciosas seguían derrochando por su hermoso rostro.

"Felicidades, Harry." Le dijo ella, mirándolo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Él la miró sin entender y ella pintó una falsa sonrisa en el rostro tratando de enmascarar todo el dolor que sentía. "No sé como lo has hecho…pero todo el inmenso amor que sentía por ti, que fue creciendo desde niña y se hizo sólido cuando era adolescente….y maduró cuando nos casamos…todo ese infinito amor…ahora ha quedado hecho polvo. Y el espejismo de amor, que me quedaba anoche…acabas de destruirlo en estos minutos." Le dijo ella, lo miró con dignidad herida. Volvio su mirada al reloj y vio que apuntaba las nueve en punto. Tomó su bolso del suelo y azotó la puerta detrás de ella.

Los ojos de Harry se llenaron también de lágrimas sin derramar, se volvió hacia su escritorio otra vez y aventó con fuerza las cosas de su escritorio. Todo cayendo al suelo con un horrible estruendo.

* * *

**NOTA DE ANABELLA.- BUENO PARA TODOS AQUELLOS QUE NO SABEN CUAL ES LA DIRECCION DE ESTE FIC...AHI LES VAN ALGUNOS AVANCES DEL PROXIMO CAPÍTULO. **

**1.- LAS COSAS ENTRE HARRY Y GINNY VAN A IR DE MAL EN PEOR...COMO BIEN LO NOTAN DESPUÉS DE ESA CONVERSACIÓN. GINNY VA A REFUGIARSE EN DEAN, Y HARÁ LO POSIBLE POR MANTENER A LOS NIÑOS EN UNA PIEZA, PERO LOS PROBLEMAS COMIENZAN A AHOGARLOS A TODOS. **

**2.- HARRY SIGUE UNA PISTA Y POR FIN NOS ENTERAMOS QUIENES SON LOS MALOS DEL CUENTO, DESPUÉS DE QUE CASI SECUESTRAN A ALBUS, PERO HARRY ALCANZA A LLEGAR A TIEMPO. **

**3.- EL DIVORCIO POR FIN KEDA, Y DEAN LE PIDE A GINNY QUE AHORA SI LE DE UNA OPORTUNIDAD FORMALMENTE, LOS NIÑOS NO RECIBEN NADA BIEN LA NOTICIA, JAMES DESOBEDECE A SU MADRE Y CAE ENFERMO. **

**4.- HARRY ACUDE A VER A JAMES Y VELA POR EL Y POR GINNY, DANDOLE TODO SU APOYO EN EL HOSPITAL, EL NIÑO MEJORA Y LO LLEVAN A CASA, LUEGO DE NOCHES DE FATIGA, CANSANCIO Y PREOCUPACIÓN AMBOS CEDEN A SUS DESEOS Y ESTA VEZ ES GINNY QUIEN INICIA UN ENCUENTRO SEXUAL ENTRE ELLOS. **

**5.- HARRY SE VA A LA SEMANA SIGUIENTE Y SIGUE CON SUS INVESTIGACIONES, LE LLEGAN RUMORES, CONCRETAMENTE POR PARTE DE ASTORIA MALFOY, (QUE VA A COMENZAR A ENCAJAR EN ESTE FIC) DE AHORA MAS QUE NUNCA DEBE CUIDAR DE GINNY. **

**6.- CELOS POR PARTE DE HARRY, HACIA GINNY Y DEAN, EN LA FIESTA DE CUMPLEAÑOS DE ALBUS. **

**7.- GINNY TIENE UNA ESPECIE DE CRISIS NERVIOSA Y SALE SOLA A HOGSMEADE EN NECESIDAD DE ALGO DE CLARIDAD, ANTE TODO LO QUE LE HA PASADO, SUFRE UN ATAQUE POR DEMENTORES. **

**8.- NOS ENTERAMOS DE QUE GINNY ESTÁ EMBARAZADA, EFECTIVAMENTE, ESPERANDO A LA PEQUEÑA LILY POTTER. HARRY SE DA CUENTA DE QUE LAS COSAS NO PUEDEN SEGUIR ASÍ Y POR FIN...SI POR FIN...DICE TODA LA VERDAD, EL PROBLEMA ES QUE AHORA LA QUE NO ESTÁ DISPUESTA A PERDONAR TANTA MENTIRA Y SUFRIMIENTO ES GINNY, Y LE HACE CREER QUE HA MANTENIDO INTIMIDAD CON DEAN DESDE HACE MESES Y KE ES PROBABLE KE EL BEBÉ QUE ESPERA SEA DE ÉL. **

**POR AHI ALGUIEN ME PREGUNTÓ, EN EL PRÓLOGO CUADNO GINNY ESTÁ SECUESTRADA, SI HARRY SABE QUE ESTÁ EMBARAZADA, AHI HUBO UN MALENTENDIDO, YA LO CORREGÍ EL PROLOGO PARA ACLARARLO, SI...HARRY VA A SABER QUE GINNY ESTÁ EMBARAZADA PERO ELLA NO LE HA DICHO LA VERDAD, NO LE HA DICHO QUE SIN DUDA EL BEBÉ QUE ESPERA ES DE ÉL, Y QUE ELLA NUNCA HA TENIDO NADA CON DEAN. **

**SUPONGO QUE ESTAN SHOCKEADOS, NO SE SI TODO ESTO PASE EN EL SIGUIEN CAPITULO, PROBABLEMENTE, LLEGUE CONCRETAMENTE HASTA EL AVANCE CINCO. NO QUIERO QUE ESTE SEA UN FIC MUY LARGO, NO QUIERO QUE TENGA MAS DE 10 CAPITULOS, PERO ESO SI, TODOS SERÁN LARGOS, MAS O MENOS COMO ESTE. **

**COMENTARIOS, OPININONES, ESTÉCTERA...HAGANMELOS SABER! **

**ANABELLA. **

**POR FAVOR, NADA DE FLAMES!**


	7. Deseos de Cosas Imposibles

**CAPITULO 6 **

**DESEOS DE COSAS IMPOSIBLES **

Hermione miraba a su mejor amiga sin habla, eran las diez de la mañana de aquel domingo, después de la fiesta que había dado tanto de que hablar. Rose se había quedado con Molly y Arthur, junto con James y Albus, desde la noche anterior. Y un antojo a helado de chocolate había despertado a Hermione, en su ya muy avanzado embarazo. Pero lo último que se imagino es que su cuñada y mejor amiga tocaría a su puerta, aún vestida con el atuendo de la noche anterior, completamente arrugado, el maquillaje corrido y el peinado desecho.

"¿En dónde te habías metido? Desde que te fuiste con Harry nos quedamos preocupados…" le dijo Hermione rápidamente abrazándola y haciéndola pasar, Ginny se dejó caer en uno de los sofás. "Déjame despertar a Ron, pobre, se durmió tarde de la preocupación...pero no sabíamos si lo correcto ir detrás de ustedes…"

Ginny enrolló la mirada y suspiró.

"¿Qué fue lo que pasó Ginny"? le dijo su cuñada más seriamente, olvidando sus antojos por helado de chocolate y acomodándose a lado de la pelirroja, mientras que ponía un brazo alrededor de los hombros de su amiga. Quien lucía sumamente triste.

"Ay Hermione…terminamos en su maldito privado, discutimos como siempre…y luego resultó que por un maldito encantamiento su privado y el departamento de aurores se cerraron…hasta la mañana siguiente, porque él no tenía su varita….y tuve que quedarme ahí con él…." Se tapó el rostro como lamentando lo que había sucedido.

La comprensión y entendimiento llegaron al rostro de Hermione.

"Ay Merlín…" dijo Hermione bajando la mirada. "Yo lo desarmé…y le bajé la borrachera temía que pudiera cometer una estupidez…"

Ginny sonrió con mofa, y negó con la cabeza.

"Pues al desarmarlo ciertamente te aseguraste que cometiéramos la peor de las tonterías." Resopló, volviendo a ocultar su rostro en sus manos.

"Me acosté con él…"

"Ginny…."

"No me digas nada, por favor, ya me he arrepentido bastante. Pero es que…tuvo una de esas pesadillas, soñaba conmigo y con los niños, hacía mucho que no lo veía tan alterado y luego…luego sólo pasó, no pude evitarlo, Hermione, a pesar de todo yo lo amo, lo sigo amando." Se quejó la pelirroja, una suave lágrima se deslizó sobre su mejilla, hipando de llanto.

"¿Y luego qué pasó, se reconciliaron o…?" comentó dudosa la castaña, mientras se sobaba su enorme vientre, y con el otro brazo reconfortaba a su mejor amiga, mirándola con empatía. Ginny negó con la cabeza abatida.

"Me dejó más claro que nunca que ya no me ama, que no siente nada por mí…me dijo que para él había sido sólo sexo, y que yo era…era mucho mejor en la cama que la tipa esa con la que anda." Dijo ella con furia. "Ya lo perdí, Hermione, lo perdí para siempre. Mi Harry nunca hubiera sido capaz de haberme dicho lo que me dijo."

Hermione maldijo internamente a su mejor amigo, era el colmo, que estuviera llevando las cosas tan lejos.

"Ginny, sabes lo que yo creo…esto lo está haciendo para…"

"Ya sé lo que me vas a decir, que lo hace para alejarme, para que yo lo rechace, para según él protegerme….a mí y a los niños." Se limpió furiosa las lágrimas. "Pues lo está logrando."

"No sé que decirte, Ginny, ¿qué puedo hacer para ayudarte?" dijo la castaña con una mirada de empatía. "Tus hermanos pueden encargarse de darle una buena lección a Harry, lo que está haciendo es…"

"Hermione, lo último que quiero es a mis hermanos metidos en esto, de por si, que todos excepto Ron están dispuestos a darle una buena paliza, a pesar de todo lo que él ha hecho por todos nosotros...y no lo han hecho sólo porque les da miedo mi moco murciélago." Le aclaró ella cruzándose de brazos. "No quiero más problemas, a pesar de todo, a Harry le debemos mucho."

"Ay Ginny, estás yéndote a un extremo, y mira que yo en mi sano juicio jamás apoyaría un escarmiento…" dijo ella risueña tratando de animar a la pelirroja. "Pero en estas circunstancias…"

"No, Hermione." Dijo Ginny terminantemente.

"Tengo que ir a recoger a mis hijos a la Madriguera…." Dijo Ginny poniéndose de pie, tapándose con su capa, captó su apariencia en uno de los espejos que estaban por ahí colgados y se horrorizó, trató de hacer su cabello mínimamente presentable.

"Tómatelo con calma, Ginny, después de lo que has pasado…." Comenzó la castaña, la dulce vocecita de niña Rose, la interrumpió.

"Mami…Mami…." Comenzó la pequeña, jalándole impacientemente la bata a su madre.

"Tranquila, Rosie, tranquila….¿qué pasa?"

"Tengo hambre…¿y papi?"

"Estaba dormido, cielito, ve a despertarlo para que podamos servir el desayuno." Le dijo cariñosamente, intentando infructuosamente domarle el enmarañado cabello pelirrojo.

"No mami…papi estaba en la escalera y de pronto hizo puff…" dijo la pequeñita haciendo ademanes graciosos con sus manitas, Hermione miró anonadada a su pequeña.

"Hizo…puff…" dijo Hermione, sus ojos luciendo mucho más alarmados, encontraron a los de su cuñada.

"Ay no…" dijo la pelirroja, poniéndose de pie, con rapidez. Dándose cuenta que muy seguramente Ron había escuchado aquella importante parte de la conversación…" Grimmauld Place…" dijo ella sacando su varita con rapidez.

"¿Quieres que vaya contigo?"

"No, quédate con tu hija, descuida, te enviaré a tu maridito, tan pronto como sea posible…" le dijo Ginny, desapareciendo enseguida.

* * *

Harry ya no sabía qué era lo que le dolía más, si la quijada que le sangraba justo a lado del labio, o el estómago en donde su ex cuñado y prácticamente ex mejor amigo, le había lanzado un fuerte puñetazo.

"¿Oh, vamos Potter? ¿No te vas a defender?" le dijo un enfurecido Ron, sosteniéndolo por el cuello de la camisa.

"Merezco lo que quieras hacerme, Ron, ¿crees que no lo sé?"

"¿Quieres que te siga golpeando hasta que te entre algo de razón en el cerebro?" le dijo el pelirrojo. "¿Cómo pudiste haberle hecho esto a Ginny? ¡Es tu esposa! ¡Es la mujer que amas y la madre de tus hijos! Si crees que sólo porque te estás haciendo el valiente voy a dejar que la hagas sufrir de esta manera…"

"Anoche no hicimos nada que ella no quisiera, Ron.." dijo el pelinegro, pero otro puñetazo, le cayó en la boca.

"Vamos, _amigo, _puedo seguir intentando hacer que entre la razón por donde se pueda….un largo rato. ¿Algo más que quieras decirme?"

"Es mi mujer…" le refutó, pero otro puñetazo le cayó, a esas alturas, estaba seguro de que tenía la camisa llena de sangre, sus anteojos estaban tirados en algún lado, sino es que rotos, y no sentía ningún tipo de deseo de defenderse.

"Déjala tranquila, elegiste dejarla, entonces permítele vivir, deja de atormentarla de esta forma, Potter, la abandonaste a ella y abandonaste a tus hijos…entonces enfrenta las consecuencias de lo que has hecho…" le dijo zarandeándolo por el cuello de la camisa. "Que no me entere yo de que le has vuelto a hacer otra escena como la de anoche o que la has vuelto a tocar porque te juro…"

"¿Qué cosa, Ron?" interrumpió una tercera voz, en la sala. Ron se congeló y soltó a Harry que se recargó en la pared, tosiendo algo de sangre, trató de enfocar su vista en la mujer parada en medio de la sala.

"Ginny…" murmuró Harry con voz ronca.

La pelirroja, soltó un suspiro, y haciendo caso omiso a la figura de Harry se acercó a su hermano mayor.

"Ron, te pido por favor, esta no es tu asunto, ni tuyo, ni el de Hermione…se que ambos planean ayudar pero…."

"Este imbécil te lastima cada día más, Ginny, lo mínimo que merecía era una buena tunda."

"Y al próxima vez que me haga algo como lo de anoche, te juro que yo misma lo haré pagar…pero por favor, tu y la familia deben permanecer fuera de esto…tengo demasiado ya como para encima preocuparme por cómo van a tomar esto ustedes, por favor Ron…"

El pelirrojo suspiró, lanzó una mirada recelosa a Harry que seguía jadeante recargado en la pared.

"Bien…Sólo ya no quiero verte sufrir." Le dijo el pelirrojo mirandola cariñosamente. Ginny lo abrazó y sonrió.

"Ya no lo harás…ahora, vete con tu mujer, creo que Rosie moría de hambre…" dijo ella sonriente, tratando de enmascarar su dolor y preocupación.

"¿No vienes?" cuestionó Ron, mirando la escena con desconfianza.

"De hecho, debo ir con mamá y papá a recoger a James y Albus…pero no te preocupes, sólo voy a arreglar unas últimas cosas con Potter." Le dijo ella cruzándose de brazos.

Ron no se veía nada entusiasmado por la idea, pero sabía que su hermanita era inflexible. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y desapareció.

Cuando Harry y Ginny se quedaron solos en Grimmauld Place, ella se aproximó a él y se quedo en frente cruzada de brazos, mientras que él jadeaba y la miraba receloso, tratando de detenerse la hemorragia en el labio con su propia camisa.

"No voy a curarte eso." Le informó la pelirroja dignamente, mirándolo altaneramente.

"No te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas…¿qué es lo que quieres? ¿No he sido lo suficientemente claro contigo? Lo que pasó anoche…."

"Fue un error…" completó ella, no había ni rastro del dolor en su rostro, o lo había dejado de sentir, o más probablemente, estaba aprendiendo a enmascararlo de mejor manera. "Estoy harta de esperar, voy a solicitar el procedimiento de divorcio por conducto del ministerio, así que si Hermione mueve sus contactos espera una citación para la semana entrante, para una junta de avenencia. Es todo lo que tengo que decirte." Le dijo ella, se giró dispuesta a desaparecer, pero como si hubiera recordado algo en último minuto se volvió hacia él. "Por cierto, lo de anoche, es mejor que permanezca entre nosotros, no quiero tener que venir a salvar tu estúpida vida, con cada uno de mis hermanos." Se dio la vuelta otra vez, su cabello pelirrojo ondeando elegantemente, e iba a desaparecer, pero de la nada se detuvo, se volvió hacia su ex marido y lo miró indicativamente, Harry le sostuvo la mirada. "Esto es la poción con la que solía curarte cuando llegabas con heridas menores a casa…hará maravillas con esos golpes." La dejó sobre una de las mesas de la sala y desapareció.

* * *

Habían pasado varios días desde el incidente en el baile anual, en el Ministerio de Magia, las aguas se habían calmado un poco, al parecer, Harry había logrado silenciar a Rita Skeeter, segurísimo con el chantaje clásico del animago, pero no contaba con que había otra que le seguía los talones: Romilda Vane, columnista en una revista de poca circulación, pero siempre había despotricado en contra de Ginny, en todo momento, desde que inició en las Arpías de Holyhead, desde que se casó con Harry, desde que dejó su carrera de Quidditch, hasta que tuvo a sus dos pequeños niños, tanto que a Ginny ya no le importaba. Evidentemente los últimos sucesos estaban colmado a Romilda de muchísimo de que hablar.

Pero a Ginny ya nada le importaba, había procurado permanecer fuera de las cámaras, los que ocasionalmente salían eran Harry y Lya, agarrados de la mano o en arrumacos, aun cuando Hermione, Ron y su madre se habían empeñado en ocultarle aquellos artículos, ella ya se lo esperaba.

Pero aquel día no, aquel día, decidió ir Londres Mágico para visitar la tienda de su hermano George y comer con los niños afuera, y quien sabe, incluso hasta comprarse alguna cosa sencilla para ella.

Se arropó con el abrigo, abrazándose a sí misma para resguardarse del helado aire de enero, el Callejón Diagon era el mismo de siempre, en los fines de semana se atestaba, pensó para sí misma, alboroto en las tiendas, barullo en las calles y gente con bolsas a manos llenas, y eso que ya había pasado la época navideña, ella misma estaba gastadísima, pensó con apuros, sobre todo porque contaba únicamente con su dinero, y se había rehusado hasta ese momento a aceptar cualquier cosa que Harry quisiera darle. Vio el barullo que se estaba armando afuera de la tienda de Madame Malkin's, miró con pesar, pues quería entrar, le hacían falta unas buenas túnicas para ella y para los niños. Su corazón se congeló, al abrirse paso dentro de la tienda, al darse cuenta de la razón de aquel alboroto.

Parecía que los paparazzis habían captado a Harry y a Lya, mientras ella estaba de compras. Parecía que la rubia estaba eligiendo varias prendas, Harry estaba parado a su lado fingiendo una sonrisa, porque de eso la pelirroja estaba segura: la sonrisa que su adorado maridito tenía pintada en su rostro era fingida, ella sabía lo mucho que Harry detestaba la atención. La rubia se le acurrucó y posó para una fotografía. La mirada de Harry reparó en ella.

Ginny se maldijo internamente por no haber salido de ahí en ese instante. Debió haber presentido lo mal que terminaría todo.

Los fotógrafos se viraron hacia ella tan pronto como repararon en su presencia, la pelirroja, bajó el rostro tapándose la cara con las manos, dejándo que su largo y pelirrojo cabello le auxiliara, pero los fotógrafos le llamaban, impidiéndole el paso.

"Señora Potter…Señora Potter…¿podría concedernos unas declaraciones por favor?" preguntó una mujer de mediana edad, la reportera, sus ojos castaños destellaban ante la posibilidad de obtener una nota tan grandiosa como aquella.

"No tengo nada que decir…déjenme salir…" dijo Ginny furiosa, su rostro estaba enrojecido del enojo, y su furia se veía reflejada en su expresión.

"Por favor…¿cuánto dinero planea pedirle de indemnización al señor Potter por el divorcio?"

"¿Sabía usted de la aventura de su esposo con su compañera de trabajo?"

"¿Qué tan cierto es que usted y Dean Thomas, la estrella de Quidditch, tienen una aventura…?"

"¿Cómo terminó todo entre su marido y usted después de sus desastrosas declaraciones en el baile?"

Ginny se frenó y encaró a los reporteros, ella quedó frente a Harry y Lya, que lo tenía firmemente sujeto del brazo, y sonreía burlonamente. Y los tres estaban rodeados por reporteros, fotógrafos y gente curiosa.

"Si me permites…Romilda…" se aclaró Harry la garganta, Ginny enrolló la mirada al ver cómo Romilda Vane había dejado de acosarla para prácticamente lanzarse hacia Harry. Los fotógrafos los tomaban a los tres. "Ya me he retractado de mis declaraciones, me siento muy avergonzado ante mi actitud, y Ginny tuvo toda la razón al ponerme en mi lugar aquella noche….yo estaba fuera de mis casillas. Mi esposa no tiene nada de que avergonzarse." Dijo él firmemente, mirando a Ginny en lugar de mirar a la cámara.

Lya miró celosamente el intercambio.

"Ay, cariño, no olvides dar la noticia, de que tan pronto como salga tu divorcio tu y yo nos casaremos." Dijo la rubia, echándose el largo cabello detrás del hombro. Varias exclamaciones se escucharon en aquel momento, y Ginny se obligó a sí misma a evitar que sus ojos se le nublaran, pero simplemente no pudo evitar que se le fuera el aire. Harry bajó la mirada.

"¿Señora Potter, qué opina usted de todo esto?" cuestionó otro de los reporteros, escribiendo ansiosamente, esperando la respuesta de Ginny. Ella miró a Harry desafiantemente.

"Ante estas circunstancias, Señora Weasley, estaría bien para mí…" dejó la pelirroja establecido aclarándose la garganta. "Pues supongo, que pronto tendremos boda, en vista de que Harry Potter y yo, pronto estaremos divorciados, de hecho tenemos cita en el Ministerio en esta semana." Dijo ella irguiéndose ante las cámaras.

"¿Qué tan ciertos son los rumores de su relación con Dean Thomas?" dijo la reportera, aprovechándose de la tregua que había conseguido con la pelirroja.

Ginny sonrió falsamente ante las cámaras, mirando a Harry soberbiamente.

"Bueno…digamos que, por el momento es sólo un amigo, pero quien sabe, tan pronto como salga mi divorcio, puede que tengan otras noticias…" adelantó ella con una sonrisa coqueta ante las cámaras.

Ante aquella declaración, se escucharon habladurías otra vez, y no pudo evitar sentir gusto, al ver como Harry tomó a Lya, por el brazo con fuerza y prácticamente la arrastró afuera de la tienda, esquivando a todos los reporteros, aparentemente molesto. A Ginny le pasó de largo sin dirigirle una sola palabra.

* * *

Cuando Harry y Lya estaban libres de reporteros y fotógrafos, ella se soltó de Harry con fuerza mirándolo de mala manera.

"¿Qué te ha poseído para sacarme de aquella manera de ahí, en frente de los medios?" dijo la rubia enfadada. Mientras que caminaban hacia el punto de aparición.

En unos minutos estaban en Grimmauld Place, Harry dejó las bolsas en el suelo.

"¿Y tú qué demonios te creías cuando empezaste a hablar de boda? ¿Te has vuelto loca?"

Ella lo miró indignada y se cruzó de brazos.

"Perdona, pero la prensa quería ese tipo de declaraciones…además sólo serán especulaciones…"

"Lo que hiciste fue una declaración, y justo en frente de Ginny, mira como están las cosas y tu todavía las empeoras…" dijo él enfadado, tomando un sorbo de whisky de fuego que se había servido en sus pequeña cantina ubicada en la sala.

Ella se acercó a él astutamente y lo forzó a encararla.

"¿Qué es lo que te duele? ¿Qué haya dado esas declaraciones a los medios o que lo haya hecho frente a tu mujer?" dijo ella desafiante. Harry enrolló la mirada y azotó el vaso de cristal sobre la mesa.

"Maldición, Lya, las cosas ya están muy complicadas como para que tu…"

"Ella ni siquiera se removió, Harry. A tu esposa dejaste de importarle, mi vida, qué acaso no ves que ya tiene nueva conquista…" dijo ella venenosamente acercándose a él.

Fue como si algo se encendiera dentro del pecho de Harry, la posibilidad de perder a Ginny para siempre, en su cabeza aparecieron imágenes de Ginny a lado de Dean, besándose, de Dean con James y Albus, con sus hijos, de él ocupando plenamente su lugar. Tomó a Lya por la nuca y la besó con brusquedad, con rabia, con despecho, la rubia le regresó el beso con emotividad, colgándose de su cuello, dificultándole respirar.

* * *

Después de aquel desastroso incidente en la tienda, Ginny se encaminó de nueva cuenta a la tienda de los gemelos. Las declaraciones de la rubia la habían hecho temblar, la sola idea de que Harry y esa mujer, se casaran…hizo que todo se cuerpo se entumeciera con terror ante el solo pensamiento. Pero en cuanto entró a la tienda y vio el desastre que sus hijos habían hecho…

"Ay Albus, cariño…pero qué has hecho…" dijo Ginny, pero no hubo manera de evitar que soltase una pequeña risita, al ver que Albus había tomado uno de los "Sombreros Decapitados" de la tienda de su Tío George, y se lo había puesto, pero como le quedaba grande lo único que quedaba sin desaparecer eran sus piernitas, el pequeño soltó una risa traviesa. Ginny enrolló la mirada y se lo quitó, revelando a su adorado pelinegro. Pero el ojo morado de su hijo James la alarmó considerablemente más. "¡James! Ay George…" gritó ella, mientras que su hijo sólo reía, lo que la tranquilizó bastante, al notar que tenía cierto telescopio de la tienda en su manita.

"Tranquila, tranquila, hermanita…" dijo George sonriéndole considerablemente a su hermana menor.

"Te los dejé media hora y casi han trastornado toda la tienda." Dijo ella casi infartada, intentando quitar el ojo morado de su hijo.

"Oh…ese ojo morado no saldrá, sino con una pomada especial, veré si tengo alguna en la bodega…" dijo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla a su hermana. "Pero si mis sobrinos bien que se han divertido, niños, su madre también antes era divertida…y no tan amargada como ahora…" dijo él molestándola, Ginny sólo enrolló la mirada y se cruzó de brazos. George tomó a James en brazos y lo llevó a la bodega.

Buscó a Albus a su alrededor y no lo halló, se alarmó hasta que la voz de una mujer a unos metros de la tienda la tranquilizó considerablemente.

"Está justo aquí, Ginny…" dijo la mujer acercándose a la pelirroja. Ginny miró a su hijo que estaba amenamente jugueteando con un pequeño rubio de barbilla afilada y de ojos grises.

"Astoria…disculpa estos hijos míos me trastornan…no puedo perderlos de vista ni un segundo." Dijo Ginny mirando al suelo colorada, tenía la intención de decirle a Albus que dejara de jugar con el pequeño Scorpius, la morocha miró sus intenciones y bajó la mirada algo ruborizada, y Ginny se abstuvo de hacer cualquier comentario y sonrió incómodamente.

La verdad era que entre Ginny Potter y Astoria Greengrass, hacía varios años, Astoria Malfoy, siempre había existido una relación de cordialidad y respeto, y para pesar de Harry, a Ginny le parecía una mujer muy simpática. Hermana menor de Daphne Greengrass, y era de hecho un año menor que Ginny, había sido la única bruja de su familia de sangre puras, que había terminado siendo una Ravenclaw y no una Slytherin. Como había sido sonado aquel chisme hacía varios años. Según Ginny sabía, Draco había conocido a Astoria hasta después de la Segunda Guerra, por conducto de Daphne, y enseguida algo había pasado entre ellos. No cabía duda que hasta los Malfoys, extraordinariamente tenían corazón. Hasta se rumoraba que Draco había cambiado muchísimo tras haberse enamorado de la pequeña de los Greengrass, que se había hecho mucho menos presuntuoso y arrogante, que incluso toleraba a los muggles y sangre-sucias, había dejado de exaltar la magnanimidad de su familia y de los Slytherin's y más importante aún, se había mantenido alejado de la magia negra durante muchos años.

Pero de ahí a que el pequeñito Scorpius Malfoy y Albus Potter se hicieran compinches…bueno…había una gran distancia.

Algo la sacó de sus pensamientos, y Ginny se forzó a sí misma a sonreír.

Astoria la miraba con una sonrisa, algo confundida, le había preguntado lo mismo a Ginny Potter, desde hacía varios minutos y la pelirroja parecía ida en su mundo.

"Lo lamento, Astoria, me decías…" dijo la pelirroja algo avergonzada.

La morocha la miró sonriendo también, su cabello castaño oscuro, lacio y largo y de piel apiñonada, todo lo contrario a Narcissa Malfoy.

"Sólo preguntaba cómo te habías estado sintiendo…con todo lo que pasó en el baile y en los periódicos…Ginny no sabes cuanto lamento lo que te ha estado ocurriendo." Dijo Astoria, y Ginny vio sinceridad en sus ojos oscuros, y sencillez en su voz.

"Gracias, todo ha sido tan…complicado últimamente, debí haber sabido que Harry me haría alguna mala pasada, diciendo que estaba en misiones casi todo el tiempo…" dijo Ginny bajando la mirada, la tristeza reflejándose en su rostro.

"A decir verdad, todos estamos sorprendidos. Te lo comento porque incluso Draco lo está…." Soltó una risa de incomodidad "es decir, ambas sabemos que ni Draco ha sido fan de Harry, ni tu marido lo ha sido de Draco, pero…¿sabes? Cuando nos enteramos por los medios, Draco me dijo que no podía creerlo…la relación de ustedes siempre fue tan sólida…no sabes cuánto lo siento."

"Te lo agradezco, en verdad, los que peor la pasan son los niños, este pequeño…" murmuró indicando hacia Albus que seguía jugando con Scorpius "le ha tomado riña a su padre y James…James lo extraña a morir."

"Lo comprendo, pero verás que el tiempo lo irá mejorando todo poco a poco. Y quien sabe, incluso es posible que Harry vea la luz…"

Ginny soltó una risita de amargura, un suspiro y negó. "No lo creo…de hecho, iremos a firmar el divorcio en un par de días."

"Oh vamos Ginny, conozco a Lya, es amiga de mi hermana Daphne, y créeme…no te llega ni a los talones, Harry se cansará de ella más pronto de lo que crees…no entiendo como habiendo probado el caviar, alguien se conformaría con un simple bagre…" el comentario de Astoria, por presuntuoso y despectivo hacia Lya, que hubiese sido logró sacarle una sincera sonrisa a Ginny, y la mujer lo notó y regresó la sonrisa.

"Gracias…hacía tiempo que no escuchaba un comentario tan simpático como ese, si algún día quieres pasar por casa…creo que Al y Scorpius…pero" dijo la pelirroja enmudeciendo "Pero que sea un secreto entre tu y yo…no queremos que Harry y Draco…" murmuró la pelirroja, se paró en seco ambas se miraron y soltaron una risotada, negando con la cabeza.

Para Astoria, los Potter, eran una familia perfecta, nunca había entendido el por qué Draco siempre había competido con Harry, incluso a la distancia, pero después de haber interactuado al menos, frívolamente con ellos, se dio cuenta del por qué. Harry representaba todo lo que Draco, en algún momento quiso tener, aunque no lo reconociera, era admirado por la gente, y tenía una familia amorosa. Draco había crecido con caprichos cumplidos, pero su padre había sido demasiado duro con él y Narcissa…ella lo adoraba, era su hijo, pero no había sabido trazarle una línea de disciplina exactamente. Harry era todo lo que Draco no era, e internamente alguna vez había querido ser. Era un simple caso del monstruo de la envidia. Pero eso sí, luego de la segunda Guerra, Draco le contó cómo Harry había salvado su vida, y sin saberlo, Narcissa se había puesto del lado de la luz también.. Aquel le había parecido un giro muy curioso de la situación.

George bajó de la bodega con el pequeño James de la mano, sin rastro alguno del ojo morado, miró la situación extrañado levantando una ceja con escepticismo a su hermana, Ginny sólo le sonrió y le abrió los brazos a su hijo mayor quien fue lo más rápido que pudo hacía ella.

"Así que quedaste cómo nuevo…" dijo la pelirroja sonriente, mirándolo antes de lanzarle un exasperado bufido a su hermano.

"Sino te lo entrego así, ya estaría nadando en moco murciélagos…" dijo él con humor, despeinó cariñosamente a su sobrino.

Ginny suspiró.

"Es mejor que nos vayamos, estos dos tienen que comer o se pondrán de mal humor." Aseguró la pelirroja. Miró a Albus que jugaba con un Decoy Detonator, con Scorpius, ambos reían amenamente con los sonidos que hacían. Ginny miró a su hermano, quien le lanzó una miradita de burla, la pelirroja sólo le dio un codazo a su hermano. Astoria fingió no notar el intercambio de miradas. "Albus ya vámonos…" dijo Ginny. "Quieren ir a la tienda de Quidditch o no…." Dijo ella y sólo así logró que sus hijos se pusieran voluntariamente en marcha.

* * *

Dean contemplaba todo los accesorios que había elegido para comprar, el siguiente partido de Quidditch, era de suma importancia, y era requisito que tuviera lo mejor y sólo lo mejor. Desde que había vuelto a Inglaterra, le había tomado afición a ir al Callejón Diagon, después de todo lo había echado muchísimo de menos.

No pudo evitar que mientras que continuaba con sus compras, su mente divagara en cierta pelirroja, en su querida amiga, pero que él anhelaba llegara a ser algo más. No la había vuelto a ver desde aquel día del baile, no había querido perturbarla ni causarle más problemas con Potter. Pero la forma en la que la había tratado le había estado molestando desde aquella fatídica noche, deseaba tanto darle su merecido a Harry y llevarse a Ginny lo más lejos posible.

Efectivamente, desde que él se había convertido en un jugador de Quidditch profesional, que había obtenido fama y fortuna, se había conseguido lo mejor de lo mejor, y ahora sólo le falta una cosa: esa mujer a la que no había podido olvidar a pesar de los años.

Parecería una tontería, una obsesión, pero había quedado prendado de ella desde los dieciséis, y luego de que ella lo había botado por Harry, la había puesto hasta el fondo de su cabeza y de su corazón, pero ahora que la había vuelto a ver, muchísimo más hermosa de cómo la recordaba, y sobretodo ahora que contemplaba el enorme desastre que estaba hecha, anhelaba con toda el alma, tenerla de vuelta en su vida.

Como si merlín hubiera escuchado sus plegarias, ahí la vio, hermosa como siempre, ,orgullosa, con sus dos niños de la mano y charlando con ambos amenamente, con una sonrisa en el rostro, como si el cielo no se le estuviera cayendo en aquellos días. Como si nada.

"Mamita, por favor, quiero una escoba…" dijo James, entusiasta. Brincando, al entrar en su tienda favorita en todo el mundo.

"Cariño, ya te he dicho que la tendrás en tu cumpleaños…de cuatro años, jovencito, mientras tanto no puedes acercarte a una escoba de juguete y de verdad mucho menos…."

"¡Pero mami…" dijo James molesto haciendo puchero.

Dean no pudo evitar sonreír e inmiscuirse en la conversación.

"Pero si yo recuerdo a cierta niña pelirroja que teniendo seis años se escabullía continuamente a tomar prestadas las escobas de sus hermanos mayores y volar a escondidas…" le dijo él, aún recordaba aquella clase de historias que ella solía contarle cuando salían.

Una sonrisa sincera se pintó en los labios de Ginny se volvió hacia su amigo, dándole un abrazo.

"¡Dean! ¡Pero qué sorpresa…!" dijo ella sonriente, "No sabes cuánto lamento lo de la última vez que nos vimos…he querido escribirte o irte a buscar pero…"

"Necesitabas tu espacio…lo entiendo." Dijo él asintiendo comprensivamente y le sonrió encantadoramente, ella se ruborizó y bajó la mirada.

James miró de mala gana a ese señor que le caía tan gordo.

Dean y Ginny se miraron a los ojos, no sabía por qué, pero habían pocas cosas en la vida que Dean Thomas sentía que necesitaba a toda costa, y por alguna razón, y para mala suerte de Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley era una de ellas, y cuando quería algo, ponía todo su empeño en conseguirlo.

* * *

**NA.- Corto, y sencillo, pero espero ke les haya gustando, aunque sea un poquito, uy si, Astoria, Draco y Scorpius van a entrar también a la historia. Dean va a empezar a ganar puntos con Ginny. Es todo lo que diré por ahora, espero no tardarme tanto en actualizar. **


	8. Yo aquí y tu Allá

**CAPITULO 7 **

**TU ALLÁ Y YO AQUÍ **

_La vida va, los sueños morirán_

_al mío digo adiós y sin saber_

_que aquí tu estabas, mi sueño te encontró_

_y hoy por siempre ya se_

_que solo quiero tenerte aquí_

_Aquí… soñando con un feliz final_

_creer que esto, en verdad es real_

_y este sueño también nos separo_

_tu allá…y yo… aquí…_

_Y como enfrentar la realidad_

_si hoy te pierdo aquí… ohh_

(Encantada)

Edimburgo, la capital escocesa, estaba repleta de neblina, la nieve en las calles la hacía más gótica de lo que ya de por sí era. Era el sitio ideal, dentro de Gran Bretaña para Aidan Marvolo Riddle para crecer, y esperar….esperar el momento perfecto para regresar a Inglaterra a reclamar una venganza para la cual había nacido, era como si sus treinta años hubieran transcurrido a la espera de aquel momento. Se había convertido en un poderoso mago, igual que su padre, el mago oscuro inglés más tenebroso de todos los tiempos, Tom Marvolo Riddle. Había sido escondido por su madre de origen alemán, Linda Keller, quien había permanecido en la sombra desde que Tom Marvolo Riddle, la había abandonado para regresar a Inglaterra y convertirse en Lord Voldemort. Si bien, Aidan había heredado el talento de su padre para la magia oscura, y había sido visitado por este, hacía ya muchos años, cuando recién pudo recuperar su cuerpo y antes de que Harry Potter acabara con él definitivamente.

Aidan había crecido alimentado de rabia, Linda se había encargado de eso, de hacerlo crecer bajo el dogma de la pureza de la sangre, de la supremacía de la magia negra, del poder, de un poder que su padre había muerto tratando de conquistar. Cargaba con una especie de legado, y el cabello negro azabache, no era todo lo que había heredado de su padre. Su madre solía decir, que él era la viva imagen de su padre, salvo por los ojos azules que había heredado de ella.

Linda había muerto ya hacía muchos años, después de la caída de Lord Voldemort, eso era algo que Aidan nunca había alcanzado a comprender, el amor desmedido que siempre había tenido su madre por su padre, a pesar de que éste les hubiera abandonado por perseguir el poder sobre el mundo mágico inglés. Ella había muerto de amor, cuando supo que Harry Potter, había terminado con el único hombre por el que ella había sentido algo. Aidan no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada irónica, la palabra "amor" junto al nombre de su padre, sonaba completamente fuera de lugar, era como si fueran palabras antónimas. Pero si, increíblemente ese ser, que algunos osarían llamar un monstruo, había sido alguna vez un hombre, y la única mujer por la que pudo haber sentido un remoto aprecio, por aquella hermosa rubia alemana, Linda Keller. Ella era bellísima, de facciones duras, típicas alemanas, ojos azules, que Aidan había heredado, cabello rubio dorado, y claro está, su nombre significaba _Serpiente. _

Aidan, a sus treinta años, había entrenado, había conspirado, había planeado, detalladamente su camino hacia la venganza. No tenía ideales irrealizables ni ambiciones, como los de su padre, no aspiraba si quiera a limpiar la sangre mágica. Aspiraba fundamentalmente a una cosa: una venganza. Vengarse de aquellas personas que había intervenido en la caída de su padre, de todos y cada uno de ellos, y por supuesto, de quien lo había asesinado, de Harry Potter. Y no era secreto para nadie, que Harry Potter, tenía un talón de Aquiles, idiota, no había sido un secreto ni para su padre y ahora no lo era para Aidan, que si quería terminar con el conquistador, el elegido, lo primero que tenía que hacer era atacar a su familia, a su esposa y a sus hijos, y después él héroe caería con remota facilidad.

"Señor…." Escuchó que le llamaba temerosamente su elfo doméstico, el hombre se volvió soberbiamente, sus ojos azules llenos de frialdad. "Una dama quiere verlo…"

"¿Es qué acaso no di órdenes precisas de que no se me molestara?"

"Ni siquiera yo…" dijo la mujer, con voz seductora, causando que una sonrisa se pintara en los labios de Aidan.

"Tu…que sorpresa…" murmuró Aidan, sin quitar la vista de los ojos verde olivo de la preciosa y astuta mujer que tenía enfrente, que le sonrió con sus labios rojizos. "Déjanos…" le ordenó al elfo que desapareció asustado con rapidez.

La mujer finalmente se descubrió la cabeza, bajándose la capucha negra que traía puesta. Su cabello rubio platinado trenzado de lado, y sus ojos verdes hacían un juego perfecto.

"Mi Señor…" murmuró ella, bajando levemente la cabeza. Pero él la tomó bruscamente de la barbilla, sus labios a centímetros de distancia. Ella gimió ante la brusquedad y rudeza del contacto.

Él contempló brevemente la idea de besarla, pero pareció desistir en un último momento, soltándola con la misma brusquedad. Ella lució decepcionada.

"No mientras pertenezcas a Potter…." Le dijo él con asco. Ella entrecerró los ojos algo molesta, pero luego pareció resignarse. "¿A qué debo tu visita Lya? Según me he informado por la prensa Inglesa, has estado muy ocupada con tu nueva conquista…" le preguntó él, tomando la copa de vino de su escritorio.

"Todo va de acuerdo al plan…Aidan…" dijo, habiendo entrando más en confianza, dejando caer la capa negra que la cubría a la alfombra y acercándose a él, sigilosamente.

"Mi hermosa Lya, todo lo has hecho a la perfección…¿me has echado de menos?" le preguntó él, desafiantemente. Ella se acercó, poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él.

"No tienes idea…Potter no es ni la mitad de hombre de lo que eres tu…" le murmuró ella seductoramente al oído. Él rió burlonamente e hizo como si fuera a besarla, pero bebió de su copa de vino en vez, y la separó.

"¿Sospechan algo?" dijo tomando nuevamente un tono más frío y serio.

Ella jugó con su varita momentáneamente.

"¿Qué van a sospechar, Aidan? ¿Qué soy una espía tuya? ¿Qué fui yo quien ha liberado a los pocos mortífagos que no han quedado inservibles de Azkaban? ¿Qué fui yo quién te ayudó a ejecutar los asesinatos de ese asqueroso Gigante y de esa anciana decrépita?" preguntó astutamente. "¿Yo que estoy tan profundamente enamorada de Harry Potter, y que juego a ser una preciosa y perfecta auror en su departamento, bajo sus órdenes?" preguntó sarcásticamente.

Aidan sonrió complacido ante la maravillosa actuación de su más leal y fiel servidora.

"Eres una actriz magnífica."

"Por supuesto…precisamente por eso, es que no me han descubierto, y cuando Potter lo haga, será muy tarde…prométeme algo, Aidan." Dijo ella, mirándolo con desafío.

"Lo que quieras, preciosa, has hecho tan buen trabajo que lo mereces…"

"Quiero ser yo quien acabe con esa insulsa de Ginevra, no la soporto…es una insufrible…"

"¿Qué esperabas si le quitaste al marido?" le dijo él burlón, tomando otro sorbo de la copa de vino. "Gatas…" murmuró él más para sí, que para ella. Ella enrolló la mirada.

"¿No te parece tremendamente estúpido que Potter intente proteger a su adorada familia alejándola?" le cuestionó la rubia, jugueteando con la varita en sus manos.

"Ese es el problema con alguien como él, es por eso que la única razón por la que terminó con mi Padre, fue un buen golpe de suerte y mucha ayuda por parte de ese viejo de Dumbledore…Potter es débil, es predecible, no se da cuenta que alejándose de su familia, los está poniendo más y más en peligro. Que es justo lo que tu y yo queremos…" sonrió. "¿Qué noticias me tienes de Draco Malfoy?"

La mujer bufó con frustración.

"Es un imbécil, no perdamos el tiempo con él…me dejó muy claro que no quiere nada que ver en esto…que ahora sólo le importa su adorada esposa" dijo la rubia con asco y sarcásticamente "la estúpida esa de Astoria…es un cobarde, Aidan, no creo que debamos seguir tratando de liarlo en esto."

"¿No hablará?" cuestionó él.

Ella rió.

"Sabe perfectamente que tenemos vigilados a su mujercita y a su pequeñito Scorpius, con lo cobarde que es…créeme no representa problema alguno. En todo caso sólo fue una pérdida de tiempo." dijo ella despreocupadamente, dándose la vuelta y perdiendo su vista en el fuego de la vieja chimenea que alumbraba el despacho.

"Lástima…" dijo Aidan "Me parecía que por el linaje de los Malfoy, podría servirnos de algo…"

Ella rió con burla, de nuevo.

"Su padre no hizo un buen papel en la última guerra…." Dijo ella, mirándolo seductoramente de nuevo, se acercó a él y sin pedir permiso, sin darle oportunidad a rechazarla lo besó con vehemencia.

Él se separó de ella con brusquedad, sólo para tocar su barbilla con rudeza y besarla más rudamente.

* * *

El frío de Londres, estaba en su apogeo, durante enero, y la casa de Grimmauld Place, tan solitaria como siempre, no ayudaba para nada a la forma en la que Harry se estaba sintiendo. Y lo peor era, que se lo tenía bien merecido.

Llevaba quince minutos sentado en el comedor, con su desayuno olvidado a un lado, el periódico "El Profeta" en la mesa, los puños sobre una de sus páginas, y aferrada en uno de ellos, su alianza de matrimonio.

Sus ojos verdes que ahora denotaban una clásica madurez, lucían verdaderamente tristes, aquel sería el día en el que terminaría con lo que quedaba de su relación con el amor de su vida. Traía todavía la pijama, sabía que tenía que arreglarse o que llegaría tarde a la audiencia. La barba de varios días, se la acarició con suavidad, sin poder quitar la vista de la página del periódico, a través de sus anteojos.

Ahí estaba ella, ¿cómo pudo hacerlo? ¿cómo pudo siquiera atreverse?, tenía que recuperarlo, él no podía permitir que un objeto tan preciado emocionalmente hablando se perdiera, no podía permitirlo, en la primera plana del diario ella lucía hermosa, sonriente, como si absolutamente todo el mundo girara de la manera correcta, saludando a las cámaras cosa que no solía hacer casi nunca. En los encabezados del artículo: "SE VENDE LA ALIANZA DE MATRIMONIO DE GINEVRA POTTER, EN SETENTAMIL GALEONES, QUE SERÁN DESTINADOS GENEROSAMENTE A UNA FUNDACIÓN PARA LAS VIUDAS Y HUÉRFANOS DE LA SEGUNDA GUERRA…"

Y ahí estaba él, llevaba quince minutos mirando el artículo casi sin parpadear, y aferrado a su propia alianza de matrimonio como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Sabía que tenía que levantarse, sabía que tenía que ir al Ministerio y terminar de una buena vez con todo aquello, si quería salvar a su familia, si quería salvarla a ella, tenía que convencer al mundo de que él ya no quería nada con ellos, que ya no quería nada que ver con sus tres amores. Cada foto que salía de él en el Diario, cada chisme, cada noticia, hablaba de él y sus planes de matrimonio con aquella rubia despampanante, Lya. Y estaba totalmente agotado por aquello.

"¿Qué estás haciendo, Harry?" escuchó la ronca voz de su mejor amigo detrás de él. Harry se puso de pie, encarándolo, a la defensiva, no sabía que esperar, Ron le había retirado el habla, y la última vez que lo había visto le había puesto una tunda.

"¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Vienes a golpearme?"

Pero lejos de golpearlo, los ojos azules de su mejor amigo lo miraron con compasión.

"No hagas esto, Harry, tu la quieres, y quieres a tus hijos, dile la verdad…te prometo que haré lo que esté en mi poder para ayudarte a protegerlos. Pero no destruyas lo que más quieres en el mundo: tu familia."

Los dos hombres se quedaron mirando frente a frente, sino fuera por las facciones maduras y varoniles de ambos, y la experiencia reflejada en sus ojos, pudiera parecer una escena de hacía años, habían sido mejores amigos por más de la mitad de cada una de sus vidas.

"Tu no entiendes…" le refutó Harry mirando al suelo. Ron quería matarlo, pero Hermione le había suplicado que tuviera toda la paciencia posible. "Tengo que hacerlo, Ron, tengo que protegerlos, no quiero que nada les pase…por favor…"

"Mi hermana ya no tiene quince años…y tu no puedes dejarla con la responsabilidad de cuidar a tus dos hijos ella sola….esto ya no es acerca de ti, amigo, no estás sólo en esto."

"No puedo, Ron…" se volvió lentamente a la chimenea encarando la fotografía que tenía, en la que estaban Ginny, los niños y él, pocos días antes de que el partiera a su última misión. Se volvió lentamente hacia su mejor amigo. "Por favor, intenta comprender."

"¿Qué fue lo que pasó en Dublín, Harry?"

"Esto es inútil…Ron…" replicó el pelinegro. Pero Ron fue más rápido y tomó a Harry por el cuello de la camisa, azotándolo contra la pared. "Nada me hará cambiar de parecer…tengo que protegerlos"

"Vas a perderla, vas a perderla para siempre… y a tus hijos también."

"No necesariamente…."

"Habla de una buena vez…" le dijo Ron, volviendo a azotar a su mejor amigo contra la pared. "Somos amigos, Harry….dime de una vez por todas ¿qué es lo que está pasando? ¿qué fue lo que pasó en Dublín?"

Harry se quedó mirando los furiosos ojos azules de su mejor amigo, y bajó la cabeza, sintió cuando el pelirrojo había aflojado la fuerza con la que le apretaba el cuello de la camisa. Necesitaba sacarlo de su pecho, tenía que decírselo, tenía que pedir ayuda a alguien….

"Amo a tu hermana, y la dejo porque la quiero proteger….no es sólo lo que pasó en Dublín, Ron…yo, fui el primero en llegar a las escenas de los crímenes en contra de Hagrid y de Mc Gonagall…"

"¿Y?"

"Marcas tenebrosas…Ron…"

Los mejores amigos se miraron el uno al otro, sin saber momentáneamente qué decir, el color el rostro de Ron desapareció por completo, parecía cómo si ambos hubieran envejecido unos cuantos años más.

"No…él se ha ido, Harry, tú terminaste con él…podrían haber sido, falsas…"

"El asesino de Mc Gonagall sabe de los Horcruxes, Ron…" dijo, y en la medida que hablaba lucía más y más preocupado, más y más devastado.

"Pero ¿cómo lo sabes? Nada de esto, ha salido en los Diarios, y…las Marcas Tenebrosas, ni siquiera lo sabía yo, nadie en el Cuartel lo sabe." Murmuró el pelirrojo confundido. "¿Y qué tiene esto que ver con mi hermana?"

"Fui yo quien encontré a McGonagall y a Hagrid…por circunstancias, coincidencias, no lo sé, ocultó la aparición de las marcas tenebrosas, no he querido desatar ningún tipo de pánico, y sino te lo confié…."

"Somos mejores amigos, ¿cómo has podido ocultarme esto? ¿a mí y a Hermione?" dijo el pelirrojo poniéndose de pie, desafiante.

"No lo hice público, porque no sé en quien pueda confiar…ni siquiera estoy seguro de toda la gente del cuartel, mucho menos de la gente del Ministerio." Murmuró él, dando vueltas en su sala de estar. "Y respecto a tu hermana…he estado recibiendo anónimos, mensajes, respecto a una venganza, amenazas…en contra de ella y de los niños…" se talló el rostro con frustración.

"No puedes estar hablando en serio! Eso puede ser producto de cualquier persona….no necesariamente pude implicar un verdadero peligro…"

"Encontré dos de ellos, junto a los cuerpos…se deshicieron en llamas tan pronto como los leí, eran amenazas para mí, para mi familia, para todos los que derrotamos a Voldemort…y las marcas tenebrosas eran reales…."

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso? Sabes cuanto charlatán hay…"

"¡Por Merlín, Ron! Deja de negar lo que es obvio, durante años, vimos esa clase de malos chistes, Marcas tenebrosas, pero ninguna de ellas era como las auténticas, ninguna de ellas estaba echa con los encantamientos originales que empleaba Tom Riddle…pero éstas, éstas si." Dijo soltando un suspiro. "Quiero proteger a tu hermana, a mis hijos…" le dijo sosteniéndole la mirada a su mejor amigo.

"No creo que estés haciendo lo correcto…y esa mujer, Lya.."

Harry enrolló la mirada. "Lya no ha sido nada más que una coincidencia…si Ron, una que me ha facilitado las cosas con tu hermana, que me ha ayudado a que el mundo entero pueda creerme…antes de volver de Dublín, yo ya estaba convencido de que dejaría a Ginny, pero no sabía bien cómo hacerlo, por eso estuve lejos de ella tantas semanas…esperaba, encontrar alguna forma de hacerlo sin lastimarla a tal medida, o quizá…esperaba solucionar el caso antes de tener que recurrir a ello."

"Por eso fuiste a Dublín con tan pocos agentes…por eso me pediste que me quedara y que cuidara de nuestras familias…" dijo Ron, comprendiendo.

Harry asintió solemnemente. "No quería que irme…implicara dejarlos en peligro. Lya me puso amortentia, quizá una demasiado poderosa, y por eso le fui infiel a tu hermana, yo…logré sacarle la confesión después, te juro Ron, jamás quise engañar a tu hermana, Merlín, sabe que la amo como a nadie en el mundo."

"¿Y después sólo tener una amante resultó práctico para tus planes?" cuestionó él, sus ojos azules, lentamente reflejaban que iba comprendiendo todo poco a poco.

"El amor entre Ginny y yo, el amor hacia mis hijos, tu sabes que es sólido como roca, Ron…en nuestros años de relación casi nunca hemos tenido problemas, y cuando los tuvimos siempre salimos bien de ellos...sabes que me he dedicado a amarla, y a cuidarla, y a los niños, y he intentado ser un buen padre, a pesar de que me han faltado ejemplos…¿Quién creería que de la noche a la mañana dejaría de amarlos? Nadie, ni siquiera la misma Ginny. Lya sólo me facilitó las cosas." Dijo resignadamente.

"Eres un idiota, Potter. No creo que estés haciendo lo correcto." Le desafió él.

"Pues lo siento, Ron, soy yo quien toma las decisiones." Murmuró él. "Y eso no es todo. Fui a Dublín porque…escucha Ron, tu sabes que cuando derrotamos a Riddle, acumulamos una serie de datos, de los existentes al menos, y cuando fue derrotado, las investigaciones se hicieron más profundas…hay registros que sugieren que, es…posible que tenga…un descendiente…"

Ahora si Ron no sabía si salir corriendo, agarrar a golpes a su mejor amigo, o internarlo en San Mungo por locura irreversible.

"¿Cómo crees, Harry? ¿Crees que alguien pudo alguna vez haber querido a ese monstruo?"

"No siempre fue un monstruo Ron, alguna vez, fue un hombre…he estado estudiando todos los lugares que visitó, he recopilado algunos datos, y algunos otros que Dumbledore tenía, que en su momento me parecieron irrelevantes, pero ahora no del todo. Riddle estuvo varios años en Alemania, antes de volver a Inglaterra y que comenzara la primera guerra y…según se dice, mantuvo una relación con una mujer, llamada Linda Keller…"

Una tercera voz irrumpió en la sala de Grimmauld Place.

"Que significa serpiente hermosa, en alemán, ¿muy adecuado, no?"

Los dos hombres se sobresaltaron, y se volvieron hacia Hermione, que les sonrió astutamente.

"Mujer, me has metido un buen susto…¿por qué no me anunciaron tu llegada?" saludó Harry, poniéndose de pie y dándole un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

Luego Ron también la abrazó y le dio un breve beso en los labios, jaló una silla más y se sentaron los tres, a Harry le dio un escalofrío por el deja vu, hacía años que no estaban así, y había esa…sensación en el ambiente.

"Sabes que Kreacher finalmente me adora y no tiene necesidad de anunciarme, además supuse que mi maridito se me había adelantado, y mira que sorpresa me llevé…¿por fin se lo has dicho no?"

"Bueno no tenía mucha opción…iba a reclamarme por el honor de Ginny, merecía una explicación." Le dijo él en un tono más simpático.

El rostro de Ron había tomado un tono escarlata.

"¡Un momento!" se quejó él, soltándose de Hermione. "¿Tu lo sabías? ¿Lo sabías y no me dijiste nada?" dijo el pelirrojo mirando incrédulamente a su mujer. No pudo evitar sentirse…traicionado, celoso, de que su mujer y su mejor amigo hubieren compartido semejantes secretos por tanto tiempo.

"Ey…tampoco fue como que Harry me lo dijera muy voluntariamente." Le dijo ella, con tono de amargura. Harry bajó la cabeza.

"Eso es cierto, Ron, no quería inmiscuirlos a ninguno de los dos, pero tu sabes cómo es Hermione…comenzó a investigar por su cuenta y…no pude detenerla, hasta que dio en el clavo." Dijo él hombre un tanto, cansado.

"Por favor, cielo, no te enfades….lo que es más importante es que comprendas el por qué Harry hace lo que hace, aunque yo ya le he dicho que me parece una gran estupidez…" se quejó la castaña. Mirando a quien consideraba como un hermano, con algo de rencor.

"No voy a admitir cuestionamientos a esa decisión, por parte de ninguno de los dos." Dijo con necedad el ojiverde.

Hermione suspiró y enrolló la mirada.

"Bien…." Murmuró Ron "Y esta mujer…Linda Keller…¿Qué sabemos de ella? ¿Estamos seguros de que tuvo la asquerosa, grotesca y horrenda idea de procrear con...ya-saben-quien?"

Hermione soltó una risita discreta.

"En realidad no lo sabemos, mi amor, lo único que pudimos descubrir y la razón por la que Harry fue a Dublín, es porque hay datos y registros de que se trasladó con Riddle de Alemania a Irlanda, y ahí vivieron juntos unos meses…muy poco tiempo en realidad, él la dejó y volvió a Inglaterra a seguir con su plan…hasta que Harry, teniendo un año, lo derrotó…y el resto de la historia la conoces." Dijo Hermione con su usual tono sabelotodo.

"Por vigésima vez, fue el sacrificio de mi madre, lo que lo derrotó…" dijo Harry con un dejo de tristeza.

Hermione asintió. Ron quedó sin habla, estaba como en shock.

"Pero entonces…no estamos seguros de que…haya por ahí algún hijo perdido de ese monstruo ¿cierto?" inquirió él, hasta ese momento, ya tenía náuseas.

"No, en realidad no lo sabemos…" murmuró Hermione. "No estamos seguros…" dijo ella escépticamente.

"Pero cabe la posibilidad…" concluyó Harry. "¿Y quién más podría quererse vengar de mi, de quienes amo y de todos los que intervinieron en la caída de Voldemort?"

* * *

Ginny tenía los ojos repletos de lágrimas contenidas, las miradas que le lanzaban en la oficina de asuntos legales, eran repletas de lástima, mientras que ella esperaba impacientemente, a que su todavía marido apareciera de una buena vez, llevaba casi media hora de retraso y ella comenzaba a cuestionarse si en realidad, pensaba llegar en algún momento. Hermione y su madre habían insistido en acompañarla, en darle apoyo moral, pero ella había preferido ir sola y que los niños se quedaran a cuidado de su madre y cuñada.

Ella era fuerte, necesitaba serlo más en aquel momento que en ningún otro, sintió un leve mareo, y lo atribuyó sin dudarlo a la situación. Que rápido había pasado todo, ya iba a ser un mes desde que se había separado de Harry, y por fin iba a hacerlo legalmente. Un mes desde su regreso a Inglaterra, un mes desde que su vida entera, desde que su final feliz se destruyera estrepitosamente.

"Disculpen el retraso…"

El corazón de la pelirroja se rompió al escuchar aquella voz grave que reconocería hasta en el mismísimo infierno, aquella por la que recorrería cuantos caminos tuviera que recorrer, aquella a la que respondería aún estando muerta. Había tenido una última esperanza, la esperanza de que él no llegara, de que se arrepintiera.

Se armó de valor y se volvió hacia él. Sus ojos tristes encontraron los de él, él saludo por lo bajo y rehuyó con rapidez a su mirada. No podía encararla.

"Llevamos media hora esperándote, Potter…"

"Tu urgencia por divorciarte de mí, es desmedida, ¿alguna razón en particular?" le replicó él con voz rencorosa, y de mala gana, antes de sentarse frente al mago de edad avanzada que miraba a la famosa pareja, sin poderlo creer.

"Ninguna otra, salvo dejar de llevar tu apellido, idiota." Murmuró ella de vuelta, sentándose a su lado.

"Bien…estamos aquí reunidos, siendo el 8 de febrero, a las nueve horas, para dar comienzo a la primera junta de avenencia…"

"¿Qué avenencia, señor?" interrumpió Ginny con desesperación. "Aquí no hay posibilidad alguna de avenirnos…" dijo ella con resquemor.

Harry ni siquiera la miró.

"Señora Potter…debe usted comprender, que es una formalidad, es mi deber procurar un arreglo entre ustedes antes de proseguir…"

"Bien, ya lo procuró…no hay posibilidad de arreglo…" dijo ella, bajando la mirada, evitando a toda costa mirar a Harry, sus ojos castaños volvían a estar repletos de lágrimas y la voz se le quebró.

"Er…" dijo el mago algo contrariado.

"Ya escuchó a la Señora, no quiere permanecer casada conmigo ni un minuto más, no hay posibilidad de arreglo alguno…" intercedió Harry fríamente, por primera vez mirando a Ginny. Ella se preguntó si quizá lo estaba imaginando, pero vio en aquellos ojos verdes, el fantasma de la duda, el fantasma de dolor….pero se obligó así misma a convencerse de que había sido una ilusión producto de su imaginación.

Claramente, ella no sabía que a Harry se le estaba destrozando el alma.

"Pero el convenio de divorcio….respecto a sus hijos…"

"Ya lo hemos hecho llegar previamente, precisamente para acelerar los trámites." Aclaró Harry. El mago, claramente no quiso discutir más.

"De acuerdo, si ya se ha tomado la decisión, siendo las nueve y diez horas del día 08 de febrero, y habiendo constado de que no hay posibilidad de avenencia alguna, Señor Harry James Potter y Señora Ginevra Molly Potter, de apellido de soltera, Weasley, prosigan a firmar el acta de divorcio, quedando legal y mágicamente disuelto el vínculo." Agitó la varita y un largo pergamino se desenrolló frente a Harry y Ginny, el mago le ofreció a Ginny un bolígrafo, ella lo tomó con premura.

"¿Sólo aquí?" dijo ella garabateando rápidamente al pie del pergamino.

El mago asintió. "Ahora usted, Señor Potter…" Ginny no pudo esquivar su mirada al pasarle el bolígrafo, sus ojos verdes la miraron con súplica, los ojos de Ginny estaban repletos de lágrimas. Harry tomó el bolígrafo y soltó un suspiro, poniendo el bolígrafo sobre el pergamino, dudando una última vez respecto a su firmar o no, miró a Ginny, quien desvió la mirada para el otro lado, su corazón palpitando con fuerza.

El mago lo miró interrogantemente, así que Harry soltó un largo suspiro, se obligó asimismo a recordarse por qué hacia lo que estaba haciendo, porque así aseguraba la vida de aquellos seres a quienes más amaba en el mundo, el tenía que irse, tenía que encontrar a los mortifagos prófugos, y a aquel que iba a vengar a Voldemort, su descendiente, y sólo así podría estar seguro de que su familia estaría a salvo…firmó el documento con trazos firmes.

Ginny soltó un suspiro y se obligó a evitar que sus lágrimas se derramaran por sus pálidas mejillas.

"Por el poder que se me confiere, por este Ministerio de Magia de Gran Bretaña, declaro oficialmente disuelto el vínculo matrimonial, legal y mágicamente, entre Harry James Potter y Ginevra Molly Weasley. Rigiendo el convenio entre ambos, en lo relativo a los menores sobre los que tienen patria potestad: James Sirius Potter y Albus Severus Potter. Enlacen sus varitas, señores…"

Harry y Ginny extrajeron sus varitas de sus bolsillos, y pusieron una sobre la otra, resplandeciendo una luz dorada, producto de la unión, el mago efectuó un hechizo no verbal, y la luz fue perdiendo intensidad hasta reducirse a inexistente.

"Pueden separarlas….Bien esto es todo…" dijo el Mago ligeramente contrariado por el ambiente en la sala. Ginny miró con tristeza al suelo y regresó su varita a dentro de su capa, Harry deseaba con toda el alma, decirle que no sufriera, que nada era lo que parecía.

"Supongo que ya estarás contento…ya eres libre para estar con esa mujer…." Dijo la pelirroja poniéndose de pie, evitando nuevamente su mirada, quería salir de ahí lo más rápidamente posible, olvidarse de aquel hombre a quien tanto amaba, olvidarse del tremendo dolor que estaba sintiendo en el pecho.

Salió de la Sala de asuntos legales, con apuro, y a Harry le tomó exactamente unos cuantos segundos seguirla, no supo por qué fue un impulso.

Pero cuando la alcanzó, cerca del final del largo pasillo de Ministerio, a un lado de los elevadores, miró a Ginny en los brazos de Dean Thomas, sollozando en ellos como si su vida dependiera de ellos. La imagen no pasó desapercibida por los curiosos de alrededor.

Dean le devolvió una mirada de rencor, y odio, una que Harry se sorprendió al ver en los ojos de quien alguna vez fue su amigo. Debatió entre ir ahí y hacer notar su presencia, pero ¿de qué serviría? Ginny estaba esperando el ascensor, y como seguía en los brazos de aquel, ni siquiera había reparado en que Harry estaba contemplando la escena.

"Vamos amigo…" escuchó Harry la voz de su mejor amigo, Ron, que le habló con voz baja y seria, le puso una mano en el hombro. "Ya tomaste tu decisión, debes ser tu mismo quien la respete. Déjala tranquila…." Insistió más persuasivamente.

Harry se obligó así mismo a moverse aunque sus músculos se resistían. Asintió con pesar, y se dio la vuelta para el otro lado del pasillo.

* * *

"Gracias, Dean, te agradezco muchísimo que hayas venido a acompañarme. Pero entenderás por qué no quise que entraras a la Sala, ¿verdad?" cuestionó ella, él la tomaba de la mano, mientras que caminaban por Valle Godric, camino a casa.

"Por supuesto que lo comprendo, Ginny, no sabes las ganas que tengo de haber reventado a Potter a golpes…" le aclaró él. Ginny iba a replicar pero la súbita náusea le provocó aquellos mareos que últimamente la consumían. "¿Qué pasa Ginny? ¿Te sientes mal?" le preguntó él tomándola de la cintura, para ayudarla a recuperar el balance

Ella negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

"No, no es nada. Sólo estoy muy cansada, eso es todo…me dio un mareo, salí por la mañana sin desayunar y supongo que han sido todas las emociones." Argumentó ella, tratando de sonreír, pero a decir verdad aquella circunstancia la estaba poniendo nerviosa. Tenía que hacerse un chequeo en San Mungo, tan pronto como fuera posible.

"Vamos a que te recuestes, cariño, así te sentirás mejor…y luego podré invitarte a cenar…" le dijo una vez que habían llegado a casa de ella.

Ginny miró a su amigo, cansadamente, no era tonta, sabía de sus intenciones, las conocía desde que eran adolescentes y habían tenido aquel breve noviazgo de niños. Antes de entrar a la casa estilo inglés, ella pausó y soltó un suspiro, enrollando su cabello pelirrojo entre sus dedos.

"Escucha Dean…no creo que esto sea una buena idea." Le argumentó ella. La seriedad podía notarse con gran facilidad en sus ojos castaños.

"Ginny, yo.."

"No, Dean, escúchame tu a mi. Yo amo a Harry y no sé si llegue a olvidarlo en algún momento...y no soy una mujer libre de responsabilidades, tengo dos hijos y…si lo que tu quieres es una amistad, me parece bien, pero quiero que tengas las cosas muy en claro." Le dijo ella seriamente, no quería malentendidos, no quería problemas y ciertamente no quería más drama en su vida.

Dean le sonrió con gentileza.

"Ginny, te acabas de divorciar, comprendo que no es una época fácil para ti. No puedo mentirte, tu sabes que yo te amo, que siento esto muy fuerte por ti, y no puedo esconderlo y decirte que sólo eres una amiga para mí." Le acarició el rostro con gentileza. "Pero si sólo puedo tenerte como amiga, entonces lo acepto, acepto que sólo seamos eso, sólo quiero estar contigo, y si esa es la única manera de tenerte en mi vida…"

"Esa es, Dean." Le aseguró ella.

* * *

**nota: **

**Bueno si, se ke es corto, pero es lo ke hay, además es un capitulo crucial porque al fin se sabe ke hay detrás! :D los kieroooo, gracias por los reviews y espero ke se animen a dejarme otro! son muy alentadores. **

**xoxo**


	9. Bajo Presión

**CAPITULO 8 **

**Bajo Presión**

"Has estado demasiado callado, Draco, desde hace un par de días ¿qué es lo que pasa?" cuestionó Astoria Malfoy. Mientras masajeaba los hombros de su marido, que lucía excesivamente tenso y mucho más pálido de lo normal.

"No es nada, cariño. Es el trabajo…" le aseguró a su mujer, tratando de sonreírle, pero sus intentos no dieron resultado, ella se sentó en la cama frente a él, tomando su cepillo de cabello y peinándose el largo cabello oscuro que colgaba casi hasta sus codos.

"Te conozco, querido, se que algo te sucede y no es el trabajo." Le dijo ella, mirándolo fijamente a sus ojos grises. "Por favor, Draco…" le suplicó ella.

Draco suspiró, como deseaba permanecer frío e inflexible, pero cuando se trataba de su esposa o de su hijo Scorpius, le era imposible. Había esa parte humana en él que luchaba por salir a flote, y no podía, no podía resistirse a lo que le pedía su mujer.

"Hace unos días…" dijo él pausando momentáneamente, tomando las manos de su esposa entre las suyas. Ella lo miró ansiosamente. "Una mujer vino a verme a mi oficina…no, no me dio detalles de su identidad, pero…me dio elementos para creer fundadamente, que va a haber una especie de movimiento, de los sangre pura, de antiguos mortífagos, con alguien nuevo al mando, parece ser que alguien que tiene…algún parentesco con ya-sabes-quien y…"

su esposa lo miró anonadada y algo atemorizada.

"Te quisieron reclutar…" murmuró ella, gruesas lágrimas se habían formado en sus ojos, quería olvidar por completo todo lo que tuviera que ver con aquellas oscuras épocas.

Draco suspiró y asintió, ella retiró sus manos de las de su marido y se limpió las lágrimas.

"Dije que no." Dijo él firmemente.

Ella soltó un suspiro de tranquilidad, relajándose notablemente. "Por un momento pensé…"

"Nunca, Astoria, nunca más." Le aclaró él sin duda alguna. "Se que mi apellido, nuestro apellido, la familia de la que provengo, siempre representará esa clase de peso sobre nosotros…pero, sé lo que haber servido para el lado oscuro le hizo a mis padres, me hizo a mí…y no quiero que le suceda eso a nuestra familia." Le acarició él rostro con suavidad. "Tu bienestar y el de Scorpius son lo fundamental para mí."

Ella sonrió ante las palabras de su esposo y lo abrazó con fuerza, se había casado, después de todo, con un buen hombre.

"¿Y qué vamos a hacer?" dijo algo atemorizada "¿No crees que intenten coaccionarte para reclutarte? ¿No habrán represalias?" dijo angustiada, quitando su largo cabello de su rostro.

"No lo sé, querida. Me amenazaron con que si decía algo…digamos que, es mejor que permanezca callado…" dijo él solemnemente "No quisieron borrarme la memoria, supongo que aún creen que pudiera yo tener alguna especie de utilidad…en el futuro." Dijo con amargura.

"¿No seria conveniente…?" dijo ella mirando con seriedad a su marido. "Draco, deberías de dar aviso a alguien…si podemos evitar este desastre, creo que debes hacerlo."

Algo de angustia se disipó en los ojos grises de Draco "NO" le dijo tomándola de las manos y mirándola preocupado. "Júrame, Astoria, que no vas a meterte en esto." Le suplicó él. "Quiero que permanezcas lo más alejada posible de todo esto. No hay que meternos en problemas."

"Pero, Draco, esta gente puede ser peligrosa…"

"Precisamente por eso, tu y Scorpius son lo más sagrado que tengo, por favor, déjalo así, no quieras arreglar esta situación, no quiero que se pongan en peligro, mi amor. Júrame que no harás nada…"

Los ojos de Astoria se llenaron de lágrimas contenidas. Un debate interno la aquejó.

"Te lo juro."

* * *

"En realidad estoy preocupada por ella, apenas duerme, tiene náuseas todo el tiempo, no se ha estado sintiendo del todo bien y además todo esto del divorcio la tiene tan deprimida." Murmuró Molly Weasley más para sí que para nadie más.

"Molly, yo creo que es totalmente normal, raro sería que no estuviera así…tantos años juntos, más de la mitad de su vida enamorada de él." Le dijo Hermione, mientras que le ayudaba a su suegra con el aseo de la cocina en la Madriguera, en la medida, claro en la que su enorme vientre se lo permitía.

Rose estaba jugando con James y Albus en el jardín y Ginny sólo estaba sentada en la sala de estar, esperando. Como si esperara por alguna especie de milagro. La pelirroja sintió la mirada de su cuñada y de su madre y fingió una sonrisa, tratando de aparentar fuerza, de algún lado, muy obviamente, sólo era una apariencia.

Cómo podría olvidar al hombre de su vida, al padre de sus hijos, a su alma gemela. Simplemente le iba a resultar imposible, por más que él le gritara a la cara que no la amaba, por más que se esmerara en lastimarla, por más que alegara estar enamorado de otra. ¿Cómo olvidar todo lo que habían pasado juntos? ¿Cómo olvidar el cariño que había surgido entre ellos siendo adolescentes? Los besos en el lago, las caricias, las promesas, las ilusiones ¿cómo dejar ir todo aquello?

Pero tenía que pensar en sus hijos, tenía que encontrar la fuerza en ellos.

"Ginny, querida, ¿por qué no comes algo? No te has estado alimentando, como se debe." Murmuró su madre, acercándole una bandeja a la mesita del centro. Ginny enrolló la mirada, para que su madre estuviera tan atenta y servicial y no le pidiera ayuda en los quehaceres es que de plano, estaba preocupada.

"Tengo algo de ascos…" se quejó la pelirroja, no resistiendo ver si quiera la bandeja de comida. Hermione soltó una risita nerviosa.

"¿Te habrá pegado los síntomas de mi embarazo?" dijo ella, sobando su enorme vientre. Ginny miró al suelo nerviosamente y Molly pareció pensar lo mismo, Hermione se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata enormemente.

El mismo pensamiento pasaba en la cabeza de las tres mujeres.

"No." Se adelantó Ginny con rapidez. "No, de ninguna manera. Estas nauseas deben ser por todo el estrés que he tenido últimamente…y los niños, tanto trabajo…"

Su madre y su cuñada intercambiaron miradas de angustia.

"¿No sería conveniente que te hicieras un chequeo, Ginny? Tu sabes para estar seguras…" murmuró Hermione convincentemente.

La pelirroja negó la cabeza. "No es necesario, una sabe…cuando, es posible que esté…que esté esperando y créeme, no es el caso…no puede ser el caso. Es cierto que no he estado bien de salud pero…"

"Ginny, querida, yo estoy de acuerdo con Hermione…" murmuró su madre, temerosamente ante el temperamento de su hija."

"He dicho que no." Dijo la joven testaruda, y les dejó ver que era su última palabra. Afortunadamente para la pelirroja, en ese momento entraron los niños, Rose venía corriendo, seguida de cerca por James y Albus, la pelirroja se arrojó a los brazos de su madre, quien la abrazó en la medida en que su prominente vientre se lo permitía, Ginny miró con algo de recelo a Hermione, sabía perfectamente que adoraba a su mejor amiga, era como una hermana más. Y no era que Ginny no adorara a James y Albus, pero había esperado tanto una niña, siempre había querido una…Harry había bromeado con ella, acerca de que si seguirían intentándolo hasta conseguirla, y ya no importaba si pensaba en llevar acabo su plan, pues todo había terminado estrepitosamente entre ellos.

James y Albus siguieron corriendo en el jardín, mientras que Rose se quedaba a lado de su madre, que la abrazaba de cerca. Ginny sonrió incómodamente.

"¿Cómo lo ha estado tomando todo Ron?" preguntó la pelirroja, buscando tema de conversación.

Hermione sonrió a su amiga. "Ay, ya sabes como es contigo tu hermano, está enfadado con Harry, es decir ¿cómo no estarlo? Pero…"

"Hermione, me refería a lo de tu bebé…" dijo Ginny haciendo alusión al vientre de la castaña. Hermione lució algo culpable, por haber metido la pata y bajó la mirada avergonzada, mientras que le acariciaba el cabello a Rose.

"Pues está feliz, Ginny…tu sabes, que con mi carrera en el Ministerio, yo estaba algo renuente a tener otro pequeño pronto, y él respetaba mi decisión…" la castaña enrolló la mirada "O bueno eso decía, pero la verdad es que verte a ti con tus hijos…seamos realistas, Ron quiere un varoncito, y lo quiere ya." Dijo ella sonriendo.

"¿Y tú que crees que sea?" dijo la pelirroja fingiendo un entusiasmo que no sentía en realidad.

"Yo creo que si será un niño…pero no le digas nada a tu hermano. No quiero que se entusiasme antes de tiempo…pero rara vez, estos presentimientos son equivocados." Le replicó Hermione sonriendo. Mientras que se había puesto de pie y caminado a la pequeña cocina a prepararle algo de leche con chocolate a su hija pequeña, que estaba jugando en el suelo con las muñecas.

"Tía Gin, Gin…" murmuró Rose, acercándose a su tía, le acarició el rostro cariñosamente. Ginny sonrió con ternura.

"Dime cielo." Le replicó Ginny a su sobrina consentida, toda la amargura que había estado sintiendo se había diluido inmediatamente ante la sonrisa del rostro redondito de la pequeña Rose.

"¿Tu no vas a tener otro bebito como mi mami?" cuestionó la pequeña como si fuera lo más esperado del mundo. La sonrisa de los labios de Ginny se desapareció de inmediato.

"Rose, esas son cosas de adultos, deja a tu tía por favor…" le dijo Hermione, sentándose de nuevo en el otro sofá y pasándole la taza con leche de chocolate a Rose, que había, de hecho resentido el regaño de su madre.

"Pero es que mami, a lo mejor así tío Harry se contenta y…"

Ginny desvió la mirada, sintiendo como en su pecho se clavaba otro sentimiento de sufrimiento, Hermione se avergonzó ante la insistencia e imprudencia de su hija.

"Rose Elizabeth Weasley, ni una palabra más, pequeña…o no te leeré tu libro de cuentos favorito antes de dormir…" replicó Hermione, tratando de aparentar ser severa, pero con pequeña simplemente se le dificultaba.

"Pero papi lo hará, entonces…" dijo un alegre Ron, que acababa de aparecerse en casa. Hermione sonrió y se incorporó tan rápido como pudo, para abrazar a Ron y darle un discreto beso en los labios. Ginny sonrió educadamente y luego bajó la mirada.

"Papito…" murmuró Rose, levantando sus bracitos para que su padre la cargara, él la tomó en sus brazos sin dudarlo y la llenó de besos.

"¿Princesa qué es lo que le has hecho a tu madre, para que te haga semejante amenaza?" le preguntó él, sabía que Rose se tomaba muy en serio, a sus escasos dos años, casi tres, eso de que no le leyeran sus historias favoritas antes de dormir.

Rose puso un rostro adorable y Hermione sonrió.

"Ha sido algo imprudente, igualita que tu…parece que la has hecho con calca, mi vida." Dijo Hermione severamente, cruzándose de brazos. Ron levantó la ceja y besó la frente de su hija.

"Pero así nos amas…" se defendió él, causando que su hija sonriera auténticamente.

Ginny se sentía de sobra en aquel lugar.

"¿Cómo es que has salido tan temprano, Ron?" preguntó la pelirroja, por primera vez, llamando la atención de su hermano. Ron podía distinguir la tristeza en el semblante de su hermana, pero se sentía incapaz de remediarlo, y eso lo tenía muy claro, y Hermione se lo había dejado muy claro también, ellos no podían meterse en aquellos asuntos.

"Cosas de Harry, enana, aparentemente, nos estamos repartiendo turnos de forma distinta…quiere ver como funciona." Murmuró él, de vuelta, mintiendo con rapidez. La verdad era que él había estado trabajando con Harry toda la semana, hasta tarde, en el asunto de Riddle, y le había dicho que tenía aquel día libre. Hermione bajó la mirada, dando a entender la delicadeza del tema.

"Ya veo, seguramente que él quiere, tratar de pasar el mayor tiempo posible con su nueva novia…" murmuró ella con acidez, el dolor en su voz era evidente, y sus ojos se cristalizaron, desvió la mirada para echar para atrás las lágrimas. Hermione suspiró y miró apesumbrada a Ron que se sintió fatal.

"Ginny, no pienses en eso, no te hace bien…déjalo cometer las estupideces que quiera cometer, él ya te perdió y créeme va a pagar su error, tarde o temprano." Le dijo Ron con una seguridad que a Ginny la sorprendió, no sólo porque sonaba muy confiado, sino porque sonaba muy curiosamente tranquilo, ya no soltaba palabras de rabia ni maldiciones en contra de Harry.

"Tu hermana no quiere hacernos caso a tu madre y a mi de que se haga un chequeo, no la vemos muy bien pero ella es terca…" refunfuñó Hermione. Ron miró el pálido semblante de su hermana y cuando iba abrir la boca Ginny lo interrumpió.

"No te atrevas, Ronald Weasley, no estés llorando cuando termines cubierto de mocos de murciélago." Le dijo la pelirroja astutamente, poniéndose de pie, cubriéndose con su gabardina y tomando su bolsa.

Ron suspiró.

"¿Vas a algún lado?"

"Sí, tengo que ir al Profeta, tengo que ir a dejar unos artículos que escribí…" les notificó a los dos. La pareja la miró confundida.

"¿Unos artículos? ¿para qué?" preguntó Ron.

"Unos artículos que escribí acerca de Quidditch…" dijo la pelirroja desafiantemente, no estaba de humor, y eso de que le estuvieran haciendo tantas preguntas tampoco la hacía muy feliz que digamos.

"¿Qudditch, tu?" cuestionó Ron como si fuera una gran blasfemia, desde que Ginny había dejado el Quidditch profesional para criar a sus hijos, era un tema tabú con ella, porque habían habido muchas críticas alrededor de su retiro, y el tema solía deprimirla o ponerla de malas, normalmente el único capaz de calmarla era Harry.

Hermione tosió incómodamente y miró a Ron, con expresión de que se callara la grande bocota, enrolló la mirada.

"¿Qué te he dicho de la imprudencia…?" se quejó al castaña, severamente.

"Déjalo, Hermione, de hecho, no les había querido decir nada porque todavía no hay nada seguro. Ahora que he estado saliendo con Dean, me he dado cuenta de lo mucho que echo de menos el Quidditch, y Harry…" dijo con tristeza "alguna vez bromeó acerca de lo divertida comentadora y escritora acerca de Quidditch sería yo…así que voy a intentarlo…"

"Ginny, eso es grandioso." Sonrió Hermione, abrazándola. "A mi me parece una idea maravillosa."

"¿Cómo es eso de que estás saliendo con Thomas?" cuestionó Ron, no muy contento al respecto.

"Típico de ti, te acabo de comentar acerca un posible futuro para mí, y todo lo que haces es preguntarme por Dean…" dijo la pelirroja irónicamente, comenzando a enfadarse.

"¿Entonces Thomas no es un posible futuro, también, Ginny?" cuestionó otra vez su hermano, pasándole a Rose a los brazos de su mujer, mientras miraba severamente a su hermana.

Ginny pareció contemplar lo que iba a decir.

"¿Y si lo fuera qué, Ron? Harry está rehaciendo su vida, no veo por qué yo no podría hacer lo mismo…" dijo ella cruzándose de brazos, desafiantemente, con esa expresión tan característica de ella.

Esto dejó a la pareja sin habla, Ron miró discretamente a Hermione quien fingía estar interesada en limpiar el vestido que traía Rose puesto, porque estaba por completo batido en chocolate.

"Estarías cometiendo una equivocación…" murmuró Ron con seriedad.

Ginny tuvo que echar las lágrimas para atrás otra vez, ¿qué demonios le estaba sucediendo? Estaba demasiado sensible, eso de estar apunto de derramar lágrimas no era cosa de ella y la frustraba sobre manera.

"No voy a seguir discutiendo este tema contigo, y no quiero que Harry se entere de nada de esto, y va para los dos… no quiero tener que darles a elegir entre él y yo, tu eres mi hermano, y Hermione mi mejor amiga, pero voy a pedirles que no se metan en mi vida, y no quiero tener al…troglodita ese en mi casa celándome porque estoy saliendo con alguien más." Dijo ella con las manos en la cintura.

"Por nosotros no se va a enterar, Ginny." Aseguró Hermione. "Ron, Rose y yo iremos al Callejón Diagon de compras, ¿quieres que cuidemos de Albus y James en lo que terminas con el asunto de tus artículos?"

Ginny negó con la cabeza. "No, ya le he pedido a mamá que los cuide un par de horas...ALBUS, JAMES…" vociferó ella hacia el jardín.

Los dos pequeñitos pelinegros entraron corriendo, James primero y Albus después, y fueron a los brazos de su madre. Ella les sonrió, era extraordinaria la forma en la que ella cambiaba, tenía el peor genio de todos, de los mil demonios, pero cuando se trataba de sus hijos, y antes, de Harry, parecía que cambiaba por completo.

"Mamita… ¿te vas a ir?" cuestionó Albus más consternado. Ella sonrió con dulzura, mientras que le acomodaba el alborotado cabello negro, igualito que el de su padre.

"Mami tiene que hacer un par de cosas rapidísimo, pero no tardaré, pórtense bien con la abuela Molly, y puede que yo considere llevarlos por unos ricos helados más tarde…" dijo ella sonriendo, y fingió distraerse antes de agarrarlos a cosquillas a ambos.

"Ma-ma…yaaa" se quejó James. Mientras que Albus sólo soltaba risas encantadoras.

"¿Tengo su palabra de que serán buenos?" les dijo su madre más seriamente.

Ambos asintieron.

* * *

"Hermione, ayúdame con esta cosa, por lo que más quieras…" pidió Ron, mientras estaban sentados los tres, en las tres escobas, pasándole el teléfono móvil a su mujer, quien sonrió y enrolló la mirada.

"Rose, me pregunto si tu padre, en algún momento dejará de ser tan inútil con las cosas muggles…" dijo la castaña sonriendo, Ron fingió no escuchar el comentario, porque en realidad necesitaba la ayuda de Hermione.

Hermione marcó unos cuantos números en el teléfono y se lo pasó.

"Está sonando...no entiendo por qué tanta urgencia de hablar con Harry…" le dijo Hermione mientras que le acomodaba bien el teléfono móvil en el oído a su inútil maridito.

"¿Urgencia? Si Harry se entera por otro lado que Ginny está saliendo con Dean Thomas, se va a desatar la tercera guerra, Hermione. Prefiero ser yo quien se lo diga…"

"Pero le prometiste a Ginny que..." interrumpió la castaña.

"Ginny está cometiendo un error, Hermione, Harry es nuestro amigo y sabes que está actuando por una estupidez temporal, pero cuando se le pase…tiene que poder corregirla…" refunfuñó el pelirrojo de vuelta. "Es mi mejor amigo, él haría lo mismo por mí…"

Hermione supo que era inútil intentar discutir al respecto, así que le dio una cucharadita de puré de papa a Rose en la boca.

_-Hola, Hermione.- _se escuchó la voz de Harry del otro lado del teléfono.

- _SOY, RON, HARRY…- _gritó Ron sonoramente al teléfono, Hermione enrolló la mirada – _HOLA, HOLA…- _

_-Sí te escucho Ron, no tienes que gritarle al móvil…- _se escuchó la voz exasperada del ojiverde. – _Por merlín, ¿qué te ha poseído a tal nivel para marcarme por teléfono? ¿por qué no me contactaste por la red flu? Es tu día libre, ¿pasa algo con Hermione o Rose? _

_- ¿Qué me ha poseído? Mi deber como mejor amigo, y el hecho de que conozco a mi hermana lo suficiente como para decidir intervenir…- _

_-¿Ginny? ¿Qué pasa con ella? ¿Mis hijos están bien?- _se escuchó un tanto alarmado.

- _Tus hijos están en la Madriguera con mi mamá, respecto a Ginny…te lo advertí, Harry te advertí que esto podría pasar.- _

_-Ya habla, Ron, me estoy desesperando.- _

_-Sino haces algo al respecto, mi adorable hermanita va a ponerte los cuernos con Dean Thomas…hoy habló de que "estaban saliendo."- _dijo con desagrado.

-…-

-_ Harry habla….di algo, amigo.- _Tanto él como Hermione miraron el teléfono angustiados.

- ¿_Dices que están en la Madriguera?_ _Voy en este instante a buscarlos, tu hermana me va a escuchar.- _Colgó el teléfono.

- _Harry, Harry, escucha…ella no está ahí…¿Harry?- _gritó Ron por el móvil.

"Ya ha colgado, Ron." Le dijo la castaña arrebatándole el aparato de las manos. Lo miró con pesadumbre. "No debiste de haberlo hecho, en cuanto le reclame a Ginny…yo no te voy a defender…"

Él suspiró.

"Mi hermana es de armas tomar…" dijo dándole un trago a su cerveza de mantequilla.

Hermione sonrió. "¿Apenas te das cuenta?"

Ron la miró confundido y algo contrariado. "Hazme un favor, cuando llegue a casa a buscarme, le dices que estoy en una misión en…Siberia, Timbuktú, lo más lejano que se te ocurra…"

* * *

A Harry casi se le sale el alma del cuerpo al aparecerse a unos kilómetros de la Madriguera, y verla incendiada en llamas.

La Madriguera estaba ardiendo, _sus hijos, Ginny, Molly… _no podía creer lo que veían, la primera reacción que tuvo, no fue pedir ayuda, no fue contactar a otros aurores, ni si quiera a Ron, lo primero que tuvo el impulso de hacer fue correr hacia aquella casa, que había sido la primera en realmente llamar "hogar", aquella casa que estaba a punto de derrumbarse. Por sino fuera poco, notó que se le heló la sangre, al estar más cerca del fuego, al darse cuenta de que estaba siendo rodeado por dos dementores. Quería sacar a su familia de ahí, no podía perder ni un segundo más, _pensó otra vez más en ellos, con más fuerza, en sus hijos y en Ginny, _y su amigo Cornamenta no tardó en aparecerse alejar a los dementores con rapidez, que salieron revoloteando como un par de sombras oscuras, negras en el cielo.

"¡GINNY! ¡MOLLY!" vociferó con fuerza, al correr a la entrada de la madriguera, tratando de apaciguar el fuego, pero no podía hacerlo solo. "Mierda…" maldijo para sí, al intentar brincar la gigantesca llama de fuego, que no se dejaba reducir siquiera con varita. Cuando por fin logró entrar a la madriguera, buscó por todos lados, pero todo estaba lleno de fuego, de humo, y las paredes de madera crujían.

"JAMES, AL…GINNY…" volvió a rugir con fuerza, tapándose la boca para toser.

"Papá…Papito…" escuchó los llantos de James, y por fin lo vio, sintió cómo el alma le regresaba al cuerpo al verlo debajo de la mesa de la cocina, encogido, con lágrimas en los ojos cafés, y tratando de sacar a su abuela Molly hacia la puerta del jardín, la mujer estaba inconsciente, y su varita tirada a su lado. Harry miró con angustia a su hijo mayor, que lucía desesperado, asustado, tratando de despertar a su abuela que no recuperaba la conciencia.

El niño lloraba, quería correr hacia su padre.

"¡No JAMES, QUÉDATE DONDE ESTAS." Le vociferó él , "PAPÁ VA A SACARTE DE ESTO, TRANQUILO…" por fin pudo llegar a su pequeño, se agachó en cuclillas y lo abrazó, el niño no paraba de llorar. Harry sintió el pulso de Molly y se dio cuenta de que sólo estaba desmayada, probablemente por algún encantamiento aturdidor. Miró a su hijo tratando de infundirle seguridad.

"¿En dónde está tu hermano y tu madre?" cuestionó con apuro.

James no paraba de llorar.

"James, has sido muy valiente, pero necesito que me digas en donde están tu madre y Albus…." Le dijo tomándolo del rostro.

"Papito, un encapuchado vino y se llevó a Al…por ahí…" dijo señalando la puerta hacia el jardín. "Nos atacaron a mi abuelita y a mí unas sombras y e incendiaron todo, luego mi abuelita la desmayaron…"

"Tu madre…" cuestionó Harry, con sus ojos verdes inundados de angustia. Si algo le sucediera a Ginny o Albus…jadeaba con preocupación.

"Mami no estaba…"

"Mobilicorpus…" murmuró con la varita, hacia Molly.

Harry no tuvo que escuchar nada más, levitó a Molly fuera de la madriguera y colocó un hechizo protector potente alrededor de ella y de James, aún podía encontrar a Albus, aún podía intentar rastrearlo pero si tenía alguna intención de hallarlo tenía que darse prisa.

Después de haberlos resguardado, debajo de un árbol, considerablemente lejos del fuego, mediante un encantamiento protector, miró a James.

"Escúchame bien, ponme atención, has sido muy valiente, hijo, quédate aquí, no te mueves hasta que no venga yo por ti, tu abuelita estará bien, voy a buscar a tu hermano. ¿Entendiste?"

El pequeñito de tres años, miró a su padre con ojos lloros. "Quiero a mi mami…"

Harry le dio un rápido beso en la cabeza, "Estarás bien, no te muevas, hijo."

Corrió todo lo que pudo hacia el área de desaparición, no sabía cuanto tiempo había perdido ya, ni si podría rastrear a quien fuera que se hubiera llevado a su hijo menor.

Cerca del lago, vio lo que podía ser un duelo, corrió con todas sus fuerzas. La figura encapuchada, tenía a Albus, sostenido de la mano, que lloraba con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de liberarse de su opresor, y George Weasley estaba intentando desarmarlo, pero el oponente parecía ser mucho más diestro que él.

"Locomotor Mortis…" escuchó a la figura encapuchada exclamar, lo que provocó que George cayera estrepitosamente al suelo.

La figura encapuchada estaba apunto de desaparecer.

"Accio varita…" exclamó Harry, hacia la varita de George, y luego la aventó a este. "Expelliar-…" gritó Harry, en cuanto logró llegar, le aventó a

"Impedimenta…" rugió la voz mucho más rápido, que había visto venir a Harry a lo lejos.

Albus mordió con fuerza la mano de su opresor, aprovechando la distracción y corrió tanto como se lo permitieron sus piernitas.

"Confundus…" murmuró George desde el suelo.

"Stupefy…" exclamó Harry hacia el atacante, tratando al mismo tiempo de alcanzar a Albus.

"Impedimenta!" se bloqueó la figura "Protego!" y desapareció.

"Filipendo…!" exclamó otra vez Harry, pero era ya muy tarde, la figura había desaparecido. "¡Mierda!" dijo con furia, corriendo hacia Albus, que sollozaba sin parar, lo tomó en sus brazos, y le dio un beso a la cabeza abrazándole con fuerza, sus propios ojos reteniendo las lágrimas.

"Finite Incantatem…" murmuró George hacia sí mismo, y pudo moverse otra vez. Corrió hacia su cuñado y sobrino. Harry abrazaba a su hijo, dando gracias al cielo y a Merlín que la hubieran librado, jadeando.

"Papi, papito…"

"Shhh, Albus, estás bien hijo, estarás bien…"

"Quiero a mami, miedo papi, miedo." Dijo llorando.

"Harry, ¿qué demonios…?" murmuró George, pero Harry se le había adelantado con el niño en brazos, camino a la Madriguera, el pelirrojo lo siguió, y al ver lo que quedaba de la Madriguera, corrió con más rapidez.

"Alguien atacó…" trató de explicar Harry "por lo que entiendo Ginny no estaba en la casa, sólo estaba tu madre y los niños…maldición, se suponía que el auror tenía que cuidarlos a los tres…Ginny casi nunca se separa de ellos, es obvio que la siguieron a ella y a ellos los dejaron desprotegidos, aparentemente mandaron dementores…me topé con dos de ellos…"

"¿Y mamá? ¿Y James?"

"Ambos están a salvo, los saqué del incencio y los dejé bajo un encantamiento protector, están a salvo, tu mamá sufrió un stupefy, pero la reanimaremos en seguida. Bendita sea la suerte, que estabas aquí…" le dijo mientras seguían caminando a trotes.

"Me acababa de aparecer y escuché el llanto de Albus, mi duelo no hubiera servido de nada sino hubieras llegado…"

"Me ganaste tiempo…" le dijo abrazando a su hijo con mucha fuerza.

"¡MAMÁ!" gritó George, echándose a correr hacia la Madriguera, abrazando a su madre, que ya estaba reanimada. Ginny sollozaba, abrazada a James, desconsolada. Se volvió al escuchar a su hermano, y cuando vio a Harry llegar con su hijo menor en brazos fue como si el alma le regresara al cuerpo.

"Albus…gracias a Merlín que estás bien." murmuró ella todavía sollozando, repleta de lágrimas, Harry bajó al pequeño que trastabilló hasta llegar hacia su madre, que lo abrazó como si su vida entera dependiera de ello, el pequeño lloraba en el regazo de su madre. James corrió hacia su padre y también lo abrazó.

"Papito, papito, yo magia…con la varita de mi abue." Alegó James. Harry miró anonadado a su hijo, y algo confundido y receloso a Ginny.

"No estamos seguros, aquí, será mejor que vayamos a Grimmauld Place…tenemos que hablar." Murmuró Harry.

"Harry creo que es mejor que tu y Ginny hablen….yo llevaré a mamá a mi casa, en Londres, y ahí contactaré a papá, también avisaré a Ron y supongo que a Percy…" dijo George.

"Pero George…" interrumpió Ginny, abrazando todavía muy de cerca de Albus, ahora un poco más tranquila. Sus ojos cafés estaban hinchados de tanto llorar, y jadeaba por el susto.

"No, hija, es mejor, así, ve con Harry…" argumentó Molly. Era obvio que Ginny no estaba de acuerdo, pero parecía que Harry no planeaba ceder a sus deseos.

"George, por favor, cuando hables con Percy dile que envíe a su mujer, a Audrey a mi casa, quisiera que revisara a los niños…" dijo Harry seriamente. Percy estaba casado con una sanadora de San Mungo un poco mayor que él, y tenía dos hijas pequeñas, Molly y Lucy, un poquito mayores que los suyos. Harry miró a su ex mujer, con seriedad, lucía pálida y muy alterada. "…También para que revise a Ginny…" añadió en voz queda, pero Ginny lo escuchó.

"Yo no necesito que nadie me revise nada, Harry, y te agradezco lo que has hecho por mis hijos pero no quiero ir a Grimmauld Place, nos vamos a casa…ellos y yo." Argumentó ella furiosa, poniéndose de pie, mientras que tomaba a James de la mano, quitándoselo a su padre.

"¿Podrás lidiar con esto?" preguntó George en voz baja. Harry sólo asintió. George y Molly desaparecieron.

En el ambiente se sentía mucha tensión, Harry vio malencarado a Ginny, por un lado deseaba abrazarla y besarla, agradecerle al cielo que ella estuviera bien, pero por otra reprocharle por no haber estado a lado de sus hijos, ¿y si había estado con Thomas? ¿Y si por eso había dejado a sus hijos solos con Molly? Este pensamiento lo hizo salirse de sus casillas y la tomó por fuerza del brazo.

"Ginevra Potter, no pienso discutir, tu vas a donde yo digo y punto." Le dijo más seriamente. James se soltó del brazo de su madre y abrazó a su hermanito Albus, detestaba sobremanera cuando sus padres peleaban.

Ella se soltó de su agarre.

"Suéltame, Harry, y es Ginevra Weasley, para ti…" le dijo con desgana. Dispuesta a desaparecer con sus hijos, para ir a Godric's Hollow, pero se dio cuenta de que no podía usar la red flu, y que no podía aparecerse con los dos al mismo tiempo.

"Estás demasiado alterada como para intentar desaparecer con los dos…podrían lastimarse. Así que deja de ser tan terca, te lo estoy pidiendo Ginny, vamos a Grimmauld Place, ahí llegará Audrey para que revise a los niños…" murmuró el más calmado, más sereno, cuando era discusión entre Ginny y él, sabía que siempre era mejor que uno de los dos guardara la cordura, y normalmente no era Ginny.

Ella pareció meditarlo, suspiró y miró a sus hijos.

"Mami, vamos con papi, bracito duele…" dijo Albus.

Ginny se limpió las lágrimas que de nuevo habían brotado de sus ojos color chocolate y asintió.

* * *

"¡Audrey, que bueno que has llegado…" murmuró Ginny abrazando a su cuñada, aún cuando Percy no era y nunca había sido su hermano favorito, Audrey siempre se había esforzado por encajar bien en la familia, a veces pareciera que encajaba mejor que él.

"Ay, Ginny, vine tan pronto como Percy me aviso….pero ¿qué sucedió? Harry…James y Al…vengan aquí niños, vengan con la tía Audrey." Murmuró ella. Abrazando a sus sobrinos, los niños la adoraban, fundamentalmente porque era la típica tía que siempre que los veía les regalaba algo, su trabajo, y el de Percy se los permitía, y ella siempre quería quedar bien con los Weasley, y por ende, con los Potter.

"Tía, Drey, mucho susto. Un señor malo me quería llevar…" dijo Albus, angustiado.

"Yo hice magia…" argumentó James. "Papi me sacó con mi abue de la casa..."

La mujer los miró a ambos y luego a sus padres que se miraban recelosamente.

"Te lo explicaremos todo, ahora me gustaría que revisaras a ambos y de ser posibles les dieras algo para…tu sabes, duerman… puedes ocupar cualquiera de las habitaciones de arriba." añadió Harry por lo bajo.

"¡No dormir, no!" argumentó James.

Audrey asintió, y tomó a los niños de las manos. "Vamos pequeños…tengo algo especial para ustedes allá arriba. Un regalo para cada uno."

Cuando por fin se quedaron solos, y dejaron de escucharse la palabrería de James. Harry y Ginny se miraron. Él no supo porque lo hizo, pero fue lo primero que pudo hacer, la abrazó, la abrazó con mucha fuerza, ella al principio se resistió, pero cedió a su abrazo y se encontró sollozando en el pecho de él.

"Si tu no hubieras llegado…Harry, si tu no hubieras…" dijo sollozando con mucho sentimiento, era una mujer fuerte, pero cuando bajaba la guardia, parecía que se iba a deshacer en cualquier momento.

Harry la reconfortó, no era momento para pelear con ella, ni para reclamarle nada, sólo le acariciaba la espalda, y el cabello y la dejaba llorar.

"Pero llegué, Ginny, nada más importa…" le aseguró él al oído. La guió hasta el sofá y ambos se sentaron.

Ella pareció recuperar sus sentidos y se separó de él, no podía permitirse bajar sus defensas de esa manera, aun cuando la situación y la vida de sus hijos hubiera estado en peligro, aun cuando la situación lo ameritara y cuando todo lo que deseaba hacer en ese instante era abrazarlo y agradecerle por haberlos salvado, por habérselos devuelto.

Se limpió las lágrimas y él esperó a que se calmara, le costaba tanto trabajo verla sufrir de aquella manera, se cuestionó una vez más si estaba haciendo lo correcto, si había llegado demasiado lejos, si podría remediarlo, si servía de algo…había estado apunto de perder a sus hijos, a pesar de sus esfuerzos. ¿Y si se estaba equivocando? ¿Y si le decía la verdad de una vez y por todas?

Cuando vio que ella se calmó lo suficiente habló.

"¿Quieres algo para los nervios? Puedo pedirle a Kreacher…" murmuró él, pero ella negó de inmediato. Pero él sabía que de hecho tenía que darle algo, en el té, si era necesario, sin que se diera cuenta, no podía ponerse así de mal.

"No…¿cómo? ¿cómo fue que paso esto? ¿cómo fue que llegaste? Yo…" murmuró ella confundida, alterada y asustada.

"Quisiera preguntar primero en donde demonios estabas tu…por qué no estabas con los niños…" dijo él, forzándose así mismo mantener la paciencia y la serenidad.

"Eso no te importa…llegué y encontre restos de lo que solía ser mi casa, me asusté, creí que mis niños habían muerto…luego comencé a gritar desesperada… por ambos, luego a unos metros, vi que había un has de luz…producido por una varita…"

Harry la miró sin entender. "¿Cómo fue que encontraste a James, Ginny? Le hice a él y a tu madre un encantamiento protector poderoso, ¿Cómo fue que lo hallaste?"

"Nuestro hijo hizo magia, con la varita de mamá…" dijo ella varias lágrimas derramándose por sus pálidas mejillas, se las limpió y una tímida sonrisa se dibujó en los labios.

"A los tres…tan pronto…y ¿con varita?" murmuró él incrédulo.

Una risa de gozo, a pesar de sus lágrimas, se dejó escuchar de los labios de su ex esposa.

"Si, no fue nada elaborado por supuesto, pero lo suficiente para dejarme saber en donde estaba, deshice el encantamiento y desperté a mamá… tenemos un niño muy mágico y adelantado para su edad…"

él sonrió tam bien, a pesar de todo, había algo por qué sonreír. "Pero ¿cómo fue que llegaste?"

"Cuando yo llegué, vi la casa en llamas, entré y los busqué, encontré a James y a tu madre bajo la mesa de la cocina, ella ya estaba inconsciente, supongo que la atacaron por la espalda…fue un ataque premeditado eso me queda muy claro. Los saqué de la casa, James me dijo que alguien se había llevado a Albus…" comenzó él, ella se talló la boca con horror ante esta última explicación. "En cuanto los dejé a salvo, corri para buscar a Albus, afortunadamente George tuvo la bendita coincidencia de hacer una visita a tu madre…gracias a Merlín, lo encontré en duelo con el atacante, me ganó tiempo, entre los dos pudimos defender a Al…él se soltó, pero el atacante escapó…" dijo esto último con pesar. Se sentó otra vez a su lado.

"Merlín…mis hijos, ¿quién puede querer hacerles daño, Harry? ¿Por qué tenemos que pasar por esto otra vez? ¿Es que no ha sido suficiente, ya?" dijo ella y otra vez sollozó, él dudó momentáneamente pero después la atrajo a sus brazos, reconfortándola otra vez, calmándola.

"Ahora entiendes por qué he insistido tanto en la protección…desafortunadamente, tu elegiste separarte hoy, el auror que se encarga hoy de tu seguridad, pensó que los niños estaban contigo, y eres tu la que tienes el encantamiento para que te rastren…" comenzó a explicar él.

"Y ellos se quedaron desprotegidos…" completó ella, limpiándose las lágrimas otra vez. Él asintió.

"Ginny, te lo dije ya, tu y toda nuestra familia estamos en riesgo, por eso me he encargado de tu seguridad….yo…quizá no he hecho suficiente." Murmuró él.

Ella negó con la cabeza y dudó momentáneamente antes de recargarse en el hombro de él y dejarse reconfortar.

"Y tú elegiste dejarme…" reprochó ella, mirándolo con tristeza.

Esto hizo que la rabia de él resurgiera ante los acontecimientos anteriores.

"¿Y tu?" cuestionó separándose de ella, se levantó y ella se levantó después de él, encarándolo.

"¿Yo qué?"

"¿No has aprovechado bien este tiempo, Ginevra?" cuestionó él mucho más enojado, con más rabia, celoso.

"De que demonios estás hablándome…." Dijo ella exasperada, su rostro comenzaba a reflejar también mucha furia.

"No te hagas la que no entiendes…¿Estabas con tu amante, hoy? ¿por eso dejaste a nuestros hijos solos? ¿Ya son un estorbo para ti.."

esto lo hizo, porque él se ganó una fuerte bofetada por parte de su mujer, quien lo miró con dignidad herida.

"¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Cómo te atreves a reprocharme algo cuando eres tú quien nos abandonó?" le volvió a reclamar ella, quería abofetearlo otra vez, pero él le retuvo el brazo en el aire.

"Ni una más, Ginny." Sentenció él con rudeza y seriedad, su quijada firme, de coraje, de rabia. "Ron me lo dijo, me dijo que estás saliendo con Thomas, por eso fui a buscarte a la Madriguera hoy, pero claro! Seguro estabas revolcándote con él, te juro Ginny, que si algo le hubiera pasado a nuestros hijos, nunca, nunca te lo hubiera perdonado…" le dijo él soltándola con fuerza, que ella casi se cae.

"¿Quién te crees que eres, Harry? No tengo por qué darte ninguna explicación, no es ningún secreto si tengo o no una relación con Dean, y mucho menos tengo que explicarte o justificarme si me acuesto con él o no…" le gritó ella en su cara.

Él la sostuvo de las muñecas, la empujó en contra de la vieja pared de la sala y la besó con rudeza. Ella luchó contra el beso, pero a él no le importaba, quería reclamar lo que era suyo, ese impulso de posesión resurgió en él. Ginny era suya, era su mujer y de nadie más, y no iba a llegar ese idiota a quitársela.

Cuando por fin se separó de ella, ella lo miró con furia.

"La próxima vez que tengas ganas de acostarte con tu novio en turno, no se te olvide que tienes obligaciones de madre…" le dijo en voz baja, mientras que le acariciaba su mejilla, pero seguía hablándole con furia. "Porque te juro, te juro que estoy dispuesto a quitarte la custodia de los niños…"

Ante esto, ella se alarmó, y comenzó a golpearlo con rabia en el pecho.

"No te atrevas, Potter, no te atrevas a amenazarme…mis hijos son míos." Le dijo golpeándolo con furia, empujándolo.

Él ni siquiera hizo esfuerzo en evitarlo.

"No es una amenaza Ginny, es una advertencia."

Ella iba a replicarle pero en eso Audrey interrumpió la acalorada charla.

"Perdonen…"

Ambos se volvieron hacia ella.

"Los niños ya están dormidos, no despertarán hasta mañana…ambos están bien, James tenía unas cuantas heridas menores, ya se las curé y Albus más que nada el susto, y el jaloneo con su agresor…"

"Muchas gracias, Audrey… te lo apreciamos muchísimo." Replicó Harry.

"No tienes nada que…- ¡Merlín, Ginny!" exclamó ella, justo a tiempo de que Harry se volviera y lograra atrapar a Ginny antes de que ésta golpeara el suelo, se había desmayado, quizá por las circunstancias, quizá por lo alterado de la situación. Harry la cargó y la removió con angustia, la culpabilidad de lo último que le había dicho lo estaba ahogando en todo el pecho.

"Ginny…Ginny…Audrey, por favor ayúdame."

* * *

**NOTA DE ANABELLA; **

**Gente bonita, NO SE PUEDEN QUEJAR! NO ME TARDÉ TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR Y LES TRAJE UN CAPITULO MEDIANAMENTE ENTRETENIDO, PERO SABEN KE? ACTUALIZARIA MAS RAPIDO SI DEJARAN MAS REVIEWS! SE KE NO MUCHOS LO LEEN, IGUAL NO ES TAN LLAMATIVO, PERO SI LOS ESTAS LEYENDO, OJALA Y PUDIERAS DEJAR UN REVIEW...PROMETERIA ACTUALIZAR MUCHO AMS RAPIDO, Y MUCHAS GRACIAS A LOS KE SE MOLESTAN CON UN PAR DE MINUTOS DE SU TIEMPO ES DEJARME ALGO A ESTA HUMILDE ESCRITORA DE FANFICS... AHORA SI, ¿KE OPINAN? ¿KE KIEREN LEER? SI VAMOS A HACER KE HARRY PAGUE LAS TONTERAS QUE HA HECHO, NO SE PREOCUPEN Y VA A TENER KE HACER CRECES PARA REMEDIARLO...**

**LOS MALOS? CLARO! VAN A ENTRAR EN ACCION MÁS KE NUNCA...AHORA ES CUANDO EMPIEZA LO EMOCIONANTE. **

**EL ROLLO LYA Y HARRY? OBVIO VA A SEGUIR, TODAVIA POR UN BUEN RATO :(, ES KE HARRY Y GINNY SON BIEN CABEZA DURAS. **

**LILY POTTER? CLARO! YA VIENE EN CAMINO, GINNY YA SE VA A ENTERAR, Y HARRY? NO SE, PUEDE SER, ¿QUE HARA CUANDO SE ENTERE? KIEN SABEEEEE **

**RON Y HERMIONE? ACABO DE VER DEATHLY HALLOWS Y ME REQUETE INSPIRE PARA ESCRIBIR MAS ACERCA DE ESTA LINDA LINDA PAREJA, VAMOS A VER MAS DE ELLOS EN EL FUTURO...KIEREN MATAR A RON POR ANDAR DE BOCA FLOJA? NO SE APUREN, GINNY SE ENCARGA XD **

**BESOOOS **


	10. A la Deriva y En Calma

**CAPITULO 9 **

**A LA DERIVA Y EN CALMA **

Harry estaba en la habitación en la que sus dos hijos estaban durmiendo bajo los efectos de una poción muy eficaz, dormían como angelitos, como si nada en el mundo pudiera perturbarlos. Se talló el rostro cansadamente, aquel día había sido agotador, los niños llevaban un par de horas durmiendo, y Audrey estaba examinando a Ginny en otra habitación y lo peor es que no le decía nada!, pensó el con indignación, está bien que ya nada los unía, además de los niños, pero su concuña lo estaba tratando como un completo extraño, sólo le decía que Ginny necesitaba estar tranquila, que no tenía nada grave, que estaba medio mal comida y la estaba estabilizando…que en cuanto supiera algo concreto le diría; y luego la muy sabihonda, lo había echado de la recámara! Inaudito! En su propia casa.

Y por eso llevaba dos horas en la habitación de sus hijos, mirándolos dormir, y él sin poder pegar un ojo.

Acarició el cabello despeinado de Albus, no cabía duda que ese niño era su calca, hasta eso había sacado de él. Había estado tan cerca de perderlo, quién sabe en manos de quien habría caído, si él no hubiera llegado, si George no hubiera llegado, si Ron no hubiera tenido la brillante idea de usar el teléfono móvil para avisarle de que Ginny andaba de "coqueta" con un ex novio. Suspiró. Quizá ante las circunstancias, el hecho de que su ex esposa, anduviera con otro, debería de ser irrelevante, pero a la vez, le calaba muy dentro.

Él la había dejado, había sido él quien había montado el teatro ¿con qué cara llegar y reclamarle? Tenía que manejar mejor su auto control, en lo que implicaba a Ginny, pero esa mujer le nublaba el juicio con tanta facilidad, y lo había hecho desde que él era un adolescente. Y se sentía tan culpable, lo que le había dicho acerca de quitarle a los niños…por supuesto que no lo decía en serio, no era sino producto de su enojo, y es que ambos tenían temperamentos tan fuertes, que cuando uno no cedía, las cosas explotaban. Quizá eso era lo que los hacía ser tan especiales, ser Harry y Ginny, al fin y al cabo.

"Amo…" se escuchó la voz chillona de Kreacher que se había aparecido en la habitación.

"¿Qué quieres Kreacher?" dio Harry molesto, al anciano elfo doméstico.

"Han llegado los Weasley…lo buscan…preguntan por la Señora."

"Diles que enseguida voy." Dijo cansado, levantándose aturdido, exhausto, y con desgana, lanzó una última mirada a sus dos hijos y salió de la recámara. Había más que un incidente que aclarar.

* * *

"Audrey, tengo que ver a mis hijos, por favor…" peleaba la pelirroja, tratando de levantarse débilmente de la cama. Acababa de despertarse, y todo lo que quería era pararse de esa horrenda cama para hacer tres cosas: ver a sus hijos, decirle sus verdades a su ex marido y matar a Ron. De entre la segunda y la tercera, no sabía cual quería hacer más.

"Ginny, por favor, ya te he dicho que no te puedes levantar, si sigues insistiendo, estoy dispuesta a hacerte un hechizo para atarte a la cama…tenemos que hablar…" le dijo severamente la rubia.

Tenía una importante noticia que darle a Ginny.

"Audrey, te juro que sino me dejas levantarme de esta cama…"

"¡Ginny! ¡Estás embarazada!" le exclamó la rubia con tosquedad.

Si Ginny estaba pálida para esos momentos, al escuchar aquella oración, se quedó sin habla, y más pálida que una sábana blanca, incluso dejó de luchar. Sus ojos chocolate miraron a su cuñada con incredulidad. Muy dentro de sí, lo sabía, lo sabía, pero lo había estado negando, poniendo pretextos, como si el negarlo fuera a cambiar la realidad.

"No…"

"Sí, si lo estás." Dijo Audrey, suspiró y se sentó frente a su cuñada, dándole unos minutos para digerir la noticia. "Tienes tres meses, Ginny…"

Ella no dijo nada, por su cabeza pasaron un remolino de emociones, de pensamientos, de hipótesis, ¿y ahora qué iba a hacer? ¿cómo iba a decirle a Harry? Apenas y podía con su situación y con dos niños, y para colmo ahora estaba embarazada, ¿cómo iba a hacerlo sola? Enfrentar un embarazo como madre soltera, ¿cómo? ¿por donde iba a empezar? ¿Cuándo?... esa última pregunta la tenía muy clara, tenía tres meses de embarazo, Harry y ella llevaban un mes separados, y él había estado en misión durante dos meses.

Maldita sea su idea de haberlo querido "despedir".

"¿Ya se lo has dicho a Harry?" preguntó la pelirroja con brusquedad, en aquellos momentos era lo que más le importaba.

"No… yo…" Audrey dudó. "Ay, Ginny, él lleva insistiendo querer entrar, y me lleva preguntando cómo estas desde que te desmayaste, yo ya no sé que decirle. Creo que está apunto de echarme de su casa…pero no le he dicho la verdad. Sé que las cosas entre ustedes están muy mal, y es tu decisión cuándo y cómo decírselo…"

"No se lo diré." Concluyó la pelirroja, masajeándose las sienes. Era demasiada información.

"Ginny, no puedes…es el padre. Tienes que decírselo. Necesitas su apoyo." Intentó coaccionarla Audrey algo escandalizada.

Por los ojos de Ginny cruzó una mirada de determinación.

"Yo no necesito su apoyo, Harry no va a saber que estoy embarazada, o por lo menos no por ahora…" suspiró. "Yo puedo sola, y necesito que tu me guardes el secreto, no quiero que nadie se entere."

"Pero, Ginny….no es como que puedas guardar el secreto para siempre…"

"Ya sé que no, Audrey. Pero por lo pronto, es lo mejor. Decirle a los demás, implica decirle a Harry…en esta familia, nadie sabe mantener secretos." Murmuró ella con rabia, pensando en su hermano Ron, lo iba a hacer pagar, sin embargo, gracias a su imprudencia sus hijos estaban bien, eso atenuaría las cosas significativamente, quizá bastaría con un moco murciélago.

"Un hijo es una bendición, Ginny, entiendo que no sea el mejor momento…pero incluso yo, con Molly y Lucy, las gemelas más traviesas desde Fred y George Weasley, no imagino mi vida sin ellas….y aunque para Percy pareciera castigo…"

"Yo le llamo Karma…" corrigió Ginny con una sonrisita.

"Lo que sea, nuestra vida no sería ni la mitad de lo feliz que es sin ellas a nuestro lado." Murmuró Audrey, jugueteando con sus rizos rubios.

"No pienses ni por un momento que no estoy agradecida o feliz por estar esperando otra vez un bebé, o que no lo estoy por el hecho de que mis hijos estén bien…es sólo que necesito tiempo para lidiar con esto, para saber cómo voy a manejarlo, y Harry sólo lo complicaría más."

* * *

"Mierda, Harry…. ¿qué demonios pasó? ¿Qué no se suponía que tenías a un auror en guardia, cuidando de ellos las veinticuatro horas?" dijo Ron muy molesto, muy preocupado.

"Ron…esa boca…" le regañó Hermione.

Hermione se había sentado en la sala, estaba preocupada, consternada, y ella que se quejaba de la imprudencia de su maridito, qué habría pasado si Harry no hubiera ido a la Madriguera a buscar a Ginny…en aquel momento habría pasado de un mero susto.

"Lo tenía, Ron, pero quien tiene el encantamiento rastreador es Ginny, se suponía que siempre estaba con los niños….pero ella, tu adorada hermana es lo que pasó! Se largó a quien sabe donde…seguro con su novio en turno…y dejó a nuestros, a mis hijos solos con tu madre…"

"Woha, woha momento Harry…¿quién te dijo que mi hermana estaba con Dean, en ese momento?" preguntó Ron algo contrariado, de por sí ya se había metido en grandes problemas con su dulce y nada tranquila hermanita, no quería hacer sus líos todavía más grandes.

"Tu…" murmuró Harry "es decir…tu dijiste que ya estaban saliendo, fui a la Madriguera y no estaba ella…yo sólo asumí…"

Hermione enrolló la mirada y vio malencarada a Harry. "Hombres…¿siempre tienes que pensar lo peor, Harry?" también miró de mala forma a Ron. "Y tu…a ver cómo te las arreglas, no empeores más tu situación."

"Yo, no te dije que ella estaba con Dean en ese momento, de hecho, Harry, créeme…no lo estaba, te lo podría jurar, sin dudar. Ginny no estaba con Dean en ese momento, intenté decirte por felófono que ella no estaba en la madriguera, pero cortaste la llamada antes de que pudiera decírtelo…"

"Pero tu dijiste…."

"Yo dije que estaba saliendo con él, no dije que en ese preciso momento, ella hubiera descuidado a tus hijos por estar de coqueta….y que te quede claro, Potter, aquí el único que tiene derecho a juzgar a mi hermana por ser una coqueta, soy yo…" dijo Ron orgulloso.

"No me digas…" se escuchó una voz distinta proveniente de las escaleras. Ginny venía bajando, jugueteando con la varita en mano. Su semblante había mejorado notoriamente.

"Gi…Ginny, ¿cómo te sientes?" masculló Ron, algo incómodo, y sin dudarlo fue a sentarse junto a Hermione. Ella le lanzó una mala mirada, y Harry a duras penas podía contener la risa.

"Mucho mejor, gracias." Dijo Ginny terminando de bajar las escaleras. "Pero no puedo decir lo mismo acerca de ti, Ronald. Te dije claramente que mantuvieras la bocota cerrada, y que no fueras con el troglodita este, luego, luego con el chisme…" le dijo con las manos en su aún, y no por mucho tiempo, esbelta cintura. "¿Qué tienes que decir a tu favor…?"

"Hermione, dí algo…" le murmuró Ron a su mujer, que sólo enrolló la mirada.

"Yo te dije que no te iba a defender, cuando esto sucediera.."

"Pero Hermione…"

"Ya es suficiente, Ginny, si tu hermano no hubiera venido con este troglodita…" dijo Harry sarcásticamente "Con el chisme, James y Albus…"

"No me lo recuerdes…" dijo la pelirroja nerviosa, sintiendo cómo un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo.

"Exactamente….bien dicho, amigo. ¿Lo ves Ginny? No tienes por qué enfadarte…" argumentó Ron, animosamente.

Ginny no dijo nada, sólo lo vio de mala manera.

"Ronald, por tu propio bien, cierra la boca." Le dijo Hermione a su marido, tomándolo de la mano. "Ginny, nos da tanto gusto que tu y los niños estén bien…¿qué fue lo que te dijo Audrey? Nos dijo Harry que te habías desmayado." Dijo desviando la conversación.

Ginny meditó la forma en la que mentiría, pero el hecho de que Harry la estuviera escaneando meticulosamente, se lo dificultaba sobremanera. Es que el la conocía tan bien, y era tan condenadamente mala para mentir.

"Estaba demasiado alterada, con las presiones que he tenido últimamente, y la discusión que tuve con este idiota." Dijo ella señalando a Harry.

"¿Y supongo que el hecho de que según Audrey estás pésimamente mal alimentada no tiene nada que ver?" dijo Harry cruzado de brazos, recargado sobre la pared. Esa mujer era la única capaz de sacar lo mejor y lo peor de él, cuestión paradójicamente contradictoria, la única a capaz que despertaba al monstruo en su pecho, tal y como lo había descubierto a los dieciséis, la única a la que deseaba besar con vehemencia y gritarle al mismo tiempo. Pero había algo en ella, que no alcanzaba a distinguir, algo diferente, algo en su mirada, y quizá había sido su imaginación, pero la notó…¿nerviosa?

"Como si fuera tan fácil cuidar a Albus y a James yo sola…" se quejó ella, defendiéndose de los comentarios de Harry.

"Pues a mi me parecía que no estás tan sola como dices…" le replicó él con acidez.

Ron y Hermione miraban de un lado a otro, como si se tratara de un ping pong. Luego Hermione se aclaró la garganta, tratando de decidir si era momento ya de irse y dejar a la ex pareja.

"¿Qué noticias tienen de mamá? ¿está bien?" preguntó Ginny a la pareja, evitando la mirada de Harry.

"Sí, Ginny, mamá está bien….de hecho fue ella quien nos envió para ver como estaban tu y los niños…y agradecerle a Harry, por una vez más haber salvado el día, como acostumbra…" le dijo su hermano Ron. "Aunque cabe aclarar que fue por mi intervención que a Harry se le ocurrió ir."

Esto hizo que Hermione enrollara la mirada y le diera un golpe en el brazo, juguetonamente, mientras que él la abrazaba cariñosamente. Harry pudo notar como aquel intercambio de cariño entre sus mejores amigos, entristeció muchísimo a Ginny.

"Sí, querido…lo que tu digas…" dijo Hermione con ironía dándole un dulce beso en los labios. Él le sonrió y le acarició el prominente vientre. "Ya que sabemos que todo está en orden, nos vamos, dejamos a Rose en casa de George con mamá…y bueno yo y mi bebé tenemos antojos…" dijo la castaña.

"Er…Ron, si quieres organiza a tus hermanos y a tu padre, podríamos comenzar a restaurar la madriguera, y yo pondría los encantamientos protectores que puse en Godric's Hollow, al menos mientras pasa todo esto…" comentó Harry, antes de darle la mano a su mejor amigo.

"Claro, hablamos mañana." Dijo Ron y se acercó un poco más para que Ginny no le escuchara. "Trata de llevar la fiesta en paz y…háblale bien de mi, me la debes." Le dijo dándole una palmadita en el hombro.

Harry sonrió, y Hermione lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Alimenta bien a ese pequeño…" le murmuró él abrazándola de vuelta.

"Buenas noches, Harry, buenas noches, Gin." Se despidió la castaña.

Cuando los dos se quedaron solos, nuevamente. Hubo un silencio incómodo, ella se cruzó de brazos, enfadada por su última discusión, sabía que Harry hablaría, no en vano lo conocía tan bien. Harry tuvo que recordarse recobrar el autocontrol, se aclaró la garganta y dudó, pero al final lo dijo.

"Creo que te debo una disculpa…" dijo él bajando la mirada "Yo malentendí todo, saqué conclusiones…no estabas con él y yo…"

"Y aunque lo hubiera estado, que te quede claro, que tu ya no tienes ningún derecho a reclamarme, Harry…" le dijo ella con sus ojos cafés fijos en los de él, de forma desafiante. "De una vez te pido que te mantengas al margen. Tu ya estás rehaciendo tu vida, por lo que más quieras déjame rehacer la mía…" le suplicó ella, e involuntariamente, le acarició la barbilla partida, y la frente en donde cada día se notaba menos su cicatriz. Él pareció dudar ante el contacto ¿cómo explicarle? ¿cómo decirle que él no quería que ella rehiciera su vida con nadie más? Y mucho menos quería él rehacer su vida, si ella no entraba en ella.

"¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Audrey?" le preguntó él, retirándole la mano de su rostro. Ella lo miró y tomó unos pasos hacia atrás, temerosa de la forma tan directa en la que había él formulado su pregunta.

"Ya te lo he dicho." Le contestó ella manteniéndole la mirada. "No es nada, sólo la angustia por lo que pasó con los niños…cansancio acumulado." Mintió ella con rapidez, pero la forma en la que los ojos verdes de Harry la miraban, la escaneaban, como si estuviera tratando de desentrañar el gran secreto que ella guardaba, como si supiera que ella le estaba mintiendo descaradamente.

"Estás diferente…te ves diferente." Le dijo él analizándola, mirándola a los ojos. Ella miró al suelo, maldito sea el amor de su vida, tan observador, no en balde era auror. "Me estás mintiendo, Gin." Le dijo él acercándose a ella.

"¿Por qué piensas eso?" contestó ella a la defensiva.

"Soy un auror, soy…" se le acortó la voz "fui tu marido por años, y te conozco mejor que nadie más." Le dijo acariciándole la mejilla, ella desvió el rostro. Pero él la hizo mirarle. "Por favor dime qué es lo que pasa…" le suplicó él.

Por la cabeza de Ginny pasaron mil ideas, mil opciones al mismo tiempo. Por un lado quería, quería decirle la verdad, gritarle que estaba esperando un bebé, que iban a ser papás otra vez…por tercera vez. Que volviera con ella, que se dejaran de estupideces y volvieran a estar juntos. Sus ojos cafés lo miraron con duda. Quizá era lo mejor, quizá lo mejor era decirle la verdad…hablarle con la verdad de una buena vez por todas.

"Yo, Harry…yo…."

Pero en eso, la chillona voz de Lya interrumpió su momento.

"Harry, mi vida…me enteré de lo que sucedió…" se escuchó la voz de la rubia, pero al darse cuenta de que Harry no estaba solo, sus ojos crisparon con amenaza. Se acercó a Harry, tomándolo de la mano y abrazándolo. "¿Estás bien?" le preguntó mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

Ginny enrolló la mirada, exasperada ante el cinismo de esa mujer.

"Sí, Lya, no fue nada…afortunadamente todos estamos bien. " le dijo Harry, deshaciéndose del contacto, con rapidez.

Lya miró de arriba abajo a Ginny quien sólo le mantuvo la mirada.

"¿Qué hace esta mujer aquí?" preguntó Lya altaneramente. "Harry te exijo que me expliques…"

Harry la sostuvo del brazo y la llevó al otro de la sala y le murmuró.

"Lya, te prohíbo que provoques a Ginny, hoy pasamos por algo horrible, así que déjala tranquila…"

"No hay necesidad, Harry, mis hijos y yo, nos vamos…" murmuró Ginny.

"No, Ginny, olvídalo…de ninguna manera…mis hijos están dormido, necesitan descansar y tu tampoco estás del todo bien. Necesitas el reposo, por favor quédate esta noche…."

Lya se soltó del agarre de Harry y lo miró con furia.

"Y es mi última palabra." Murmuró él viendo a la rubia. "¿Lya, qué acaso no estarías en Gales con tu madre un par de días?"

"Regresé antes de lo previsto, mi amor." Le contestó, antes de darle un profundo beso en los labios que él no rechazó.

Ginny se sintió asqueada ante la imagen, tuvo que echar las lágrimas para atrás otra vez. Porque lo último que iba a hacer era darle el gusto.

"Dormiré en la recámara de los niños, Buenas Noches." Dijo Ginny toscamente, mirando a cualquier otro que no fuera al rostro de Harry, ni a la sonrisa burlona de la rubia tonta.

* * *

Una media hora después, Ginny se removía inquietamente en la otra cama que estaba en el cuarto, en el que ahora estaban los niños. Sabía que debía irse a casa, lo sabía, por lo menos ahí ya estaba acostumbrada a extrañarlo, y no tenía que soportar la idea de estar bajo el mismo techo que él y su amante. La sola idea la volvía loca de los celos, la idea de que estuvieran juntos, la quería hacer salir corriendo, sabía que estaba mal, que ya no era su lugar, pero firmar un papel no lo había echado de su corazón. Y vaya que lo merecía.

Y luego lo del bebé que esperaba…se tocó el vientre por encima del camisón que usaba, a penas y podía creer que fuera a tener otro bebé, que fuera a ser mamá por tercera vez, nada oportuno el tercer Potter. Y pensar que en unos meses su vientre crecería….pero que diferente sería, ya no estaría Harry a su lado para cuidarla.

"Maldición Lya, ya te pedí por todos los medios posibles que te marches…no esta noche, estoy agotado, no estoy interesado ni en tomar una copa ni en ir a ningún lado contigo…vete a casa." Le dijo él malhumorado, subiendo las viejas y rechinantes escaleras de Grimmauld Place.

Ginny no quería escucharlo, pero no pudo evitarlo, jamás lo había escuchado hablarle así a una mujer, y con ella, siempre había sido tan cariñoso… ¿por qué con su amante sería tan cruel, si tanto la quería?

"Estás insoportable, ponte un poco en mi lugar, tu ex está viviendo bajo el mismo techo…¿cómo quieres que esté yo tranquila?" gruñó Lya de vuelta.

Ginny no pudo evitar sonreír sinceramente.

"Y hemos pasado por demasiado hoy, y tu encima le haces el día imposible…mis hijos estuvieron en riesgo hoy, tus absurdas necesidades son lo último que me importa en estos momentos, Lya…así que por favor, márchate…" le dijo con franqueza.

Lo siguiente que escuchó Ginny fue el sonido producido por la palma de Lya haciendo contacto, por lo que ella adivinaría, sería la mejilla de su ex marido. Y después el sonido de una desaparición. ¿Pero qué le pasaría a Harry? ¿Tanto le habría afectado el hecho del riesgo en el que habían estado los niños que había estado tan cruel con Lya?

Lo siguiente que hizo fue cerrar los ojos con fuerza y fingirse la dormida. Lo escuchó entrar en su habitación, sigilosamente…tuvo que morderse el labio para no sonreír, siempre que él cuando llegaba de alguna misión y la veía dormida, trataba de entrar sigilosamente a la recámara y recostarse en la cama…con el mayor cuidado posible, siempre la terminaba despertando, pero a ella le parecía tremendamente dulce…y siempre se hacía la dormida. Por Merlín como lo adoraba.

"Lo siento tanto, hijos…lamento tanto que hayan tenido que pasar por esto. Ustedes y su madre son lo que más quiero en el mundo…no soportaría perderlos." Lo escuchó decir en voz baja. Una triste y confusa sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la pelirroja y simplemente no pudo evitarlo.

"¿Y por qué dejaste lo que más quieres en el mundo?" le murmuró ella de vuelta.

Él se volvió hacia ella, era tan hermosa, cada vez que la miraba se preguntaba por qué demonios había tardado tanto tiempo en darse cuenta.

"Como siempre, fingías dormir…" le dijo acercándose a ella y sentándose a los pies de la cama.

"¿Cómo siempre?" cuestionó ella desde su lugar. Una sonrisa melancólica se dibujó en los labios de él.

"Como siempre." Le volvió a afirmar. "Dije la verdad, Gin. Los amo, a los tres y no quiere perderlos…son lo más importante que he tenido."

"Tienes una manera contradictoria de mostrarlo…" le dijo ella con voz socarrona, cruzándose de brazos y recostándose en la almohada otra vez.

"¿En dónde estabas hoy, sino estabas con Thomas? Y ¿qué fue lo que te dijo Audrey?" le preguntó él dudosamente, después de haber vacilado al principio. Ella no contestó. "Quiero la verdad, Ginny."

"Harry…ha sido un día devastador, y muy, muy cansado…quiero dormir y no me apetece hablar." Dijo testaruda. Él sonrió y le acarició las piernas por encima de las cobijas. Ella se sentó.

"¿Por qué echaste a tu novia en turno?" le preguntó ella con seriedad. Harry meditó por unos momentos.

"Ha sido un día devastador y muy cansado, quiero dormir y no me apetece hablar…" le dijo imitándola, con sarcasmo, lo que ocasionó que a ella se le escapara una risita por lo bajo.

"Idiota…" la escuchó murmurar. "Entonces será mejor que durmamos."

Él se iba a levantar pero ella puso su mano sobre la de él. Él la miró y ella le sostuvo la mirada. No quería pedírselo, pero los truenos de la lluvia lo atemorizaban, cierto era que en Inglaterra llovía más de lo que no…pero a menudo el clima era nublado y frío…pero los truenos, a ella la ponían mal, la ponían mal desde que tenía once años, desde la Cámara de los Secretos. Y normalmente no la dejaban dormir, salvo cuando él la abrazaba.

"No te vayas…quédate aquí esta noche. Sino hablamos, no peleamos, así de sencillo." Le murmuró ella.

Harry la analizó y se dio cuenta de que ella tenía una razón muy, muy egoísta por la cual hacía su petición…ella, una de las mujeres más rudas, ex jugadora profesional de Qudditch, el apoyo que siempre necesitó el elegido, una madre ejemplar… si, a ella, a Ginny Weasley, muy temperamental…le aterraban los truenos. Y si, efectivamente, aquella noche la lluvia azotaba las ventanas y los truenos hacían eco por doquier.

Él pareció meditar la situación, la sola idea de abrazarla contra su cuerpo, y dormir, le parecía lo suficientemente atractiva, la sola idea de volver a aferrarse a ella, era demasiado tentadora. Los truenos ocasionados por la lluvia sonaron estruendosamente en las ventanas y ella tembló involuntariamente.

"Odias las noches con truenos.. casi se me olvida…"

"De acuerdo…me atrapaste.." dijo ella sonriendo, bajando la mirada. "¿Podemos pretender sólo por esta noche?"

Él se recostó a lado de ella, y la abrazó por la cintura, el contacto del cuerpo, lo hizo sentir contento nuevamente. No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que la extrañaba.

"Me quedaré hasta que te duermas. Luego me iré, Ginny." Fue todo lo que le dijo, ella prefirió no arruinar el único momento de paz con palabras y discusiones, sabía que al día siguiente todo volvería a ser "normal", no hablarían de lo sucedido, serían dos extraños otra vez. "Y me refiero a que te duermas de verdad y no fingiendo…" le murmuró al oído, ella sonrió y se dejó abrazar, quizá sólo una noche no haría daño.

* * *

"¡Eres una idiota, Lya! ¿Por qué no haces tu trabajo y mantienes ocupado a Potter? El imbécil llegó a interferir…y lo echó a perder todo…¿de qué te sirve ser tan hermosa si eres incapaz de mantenerlo enamorado de ti?" le rugió Aidan con fuerza, arrojando una copa de vino al suelo y esta se hizo trizas.

"Ginevra siempre va a interponerse entre Harry y yo, Aidan…separarlos no es sencillo, a pesar de que ya no están juntos…él…él simplemente no deja de pensar en ella…lo que pasó no fue mi culpa." Le dijo ella asustada, a la defensiva. Se atemorizó al sentir las grandes manos de él alrededor de su esbelto y delicado cuello, apretándola con fuerza contra la pared. "Por…favor…Ai-dan…" dijo entre respiraciones entrecortadas. Él la soltó con rudeza y se dio la vuelta enfurecido, no podía ser que Potter no cayera tan fácilmente por esa mujer, tan bella que era, no podía haber hombre con sangre en las venas que se le resistiera.

Ella tosió, con los ojos acuosos.

"Te juro que he puesto todo de mi parte." Murmuró ella suplicante. "Aidan mi vida…" dijo ella, temerosamente acercándose a él… él se volvió hacia ella y la besó con rudeza, luego la sostuvo del largo cabello y la miró con lujuria.

"¿Qué tiene Ginevra que no tengas tú?" le murmuró con voz gruesa y despectiva.

Ella seguía asustada. "Lo siento tanto, siento que las cosas no hayan salido como tenían que salir…te prometo que trabajaré más, para tenerlo distraído…"

"Has que la odie...no que finja odiarla, has que la odie. Hazle creer que ella es la peor de las mujeres. Y lo único que no perdona un hombre, es la traición." Le dijo, la venganza reflejada en su mirada.

"Pero… ¿cómo?" le preguntó ella jadeante, mientras que él le abría con rudeza el cierre del vestido.

"Eso, querida, es tú trabajo."

* * *

Cuando los ojos café chocolate de Ginny se abrieron por la mañana, recordó lentamente los acontecimientos del día anterior. Tal y como lo había prometido Harry, él ya no estaba por la mañana, ella se había quedado dormida en cuanto él había accedido a abrazarla…por lo menos ganó una noche, una noche de tranquilidad. James y Albus, estaban, aparentemente ya despiertos, porque la cama en la que los habían recostado ya estaba vacía.

Se miró así misma en el espejo, traía la misma ropa del día anterior y lucía realmente pálida, sin maquillaje. Inconscientemente bajó las manos a su vientre y lo acarició con una inigualable ternura, sus ojos cafés brillaban, de ilusión. A decir verdad, a pesar de que el bebé que esperaba pareciera inoportuno, para ella era la mejor bendición de todas, la sola idea de cargarlo, de tener otra vez a un bebito entre sus brazos…un bebé de Harry y de ella, esa sola idea hacía que su corazón saltara de alegría. Pero Harry no debía saberlo, al menos no todavía, no por la circunstancias tan complicadas y complejas por las que estaban pasando.

Al levantarse, la fría realidad le cayó como un balde de agua helada, que la hizo temblar: Tenía que irse de ahí, tenía que marcharse, con todo y sus hijos, el riesgo ya había pasado, tendría que tener todavía más cuidado y ella sabía que Harry se encargaría de quien quiera que fuera la persona que se empeñaba en hacerles daño.

Y tenía que decirles a los niños.

Pero al salir de la habitación y bajar a la sala y al comedor, se topó con una escena, que había añorado ver desde hacía ya mucho, mucho tiempo.

"Papito, Papito, ¿Verdad que yo también voy a hacer magia como James?" le preguntó Albus a su padre, quien lo tenía en su regazo, los ojos verdes de Harry brillaban como hacía meses Ginny no los había visto.

Albus le había vuelto a hablar y por la sonrisa de su hijo, y la ternura en su mirada, parecía que a pesar de todo, Harry había vuelto a ser el padre que él quería tanto.

"Claro, Al, pero no seas impaciente…y lo que James hizo, por cierto, no fue exactamente magia…"

James que estaba jugando en la alfombra, miró a su padre no muy conforme.

"Pero si fue…con la varita de mi abue." Se defendió él pequeño no muy conforme.

Harry sonrió.

"Lo que hiciste fue, una demostración muy pequeña de lo que podrás hacer cuando seas mayor…pero ahora tu magia no se encuentra del todo desarrollada, cuando crezcas podrás controlarla. Pero fuiste muy valiente." Le aseguró él a su primogénito, James pareció conforme con la respuesta.

"Papi, ¿vendrás a casa?, No me gusta aquí…" se quejó el pequeño Albus. Aquella pregunta era una que Harry en lo particular había tratado de postergar, pero al fin y al cabo hay cosas que no pueden seguirse postergando mucho tiempo más.

Al escuchar la pregunta de su hermano menor, James también viró la mirada hacia su padre, luciendo expectante e impaciente.

"Niños, yo…" murmuró él con voz gruesa.

"Su padre no puede venir a casa, niños." Dijo Ginny con voz segura aproximándose a los tres, a los tres amores de su vida, inconscientemente otra vez, se acarició el vientre. La mirada de decepción de James y la de tristeza de Albus no se hicieron esperar y Harry lució lleno de culpabilidad. Pero tuvo que recordarse por qué hacía lo que hacía, otra vez. Los dos volvieron su mirada a Harry.

"Lo que mamá dice es cierto, no puedo volver." Murmuró él soltando un pesado suspiro, tomó a James del bracito y lo jaló hacia él. Así tenía a sus dos hijos pequeños cerca.

"Pero papi…" murmuró James.

"No, James. No puedo, ustedes tienen que volver a casa con su mamá, pero una cosa si les prometo…papá no va a volver a desentenderse de ustedes como lo ha estado haciendo, los iré a ver tantas veces pueda…y no deben preocuparse, ningún otro hombre malo volverá a acercarse a ustedes para hacerles daño. Eso se los puedo prometer." Murmuró él despeinando cariñosamente a James.

Albus lo abrazó. "Papito te quiero…." Murmuró Albus. Harry sonrió y suspiró, era como si un gran peso se le quitara de encima.

"Yo también hijo." Le murmuró él de vuelta.

Ginny tuvo que retener las lágrimas, otra vez las malditas hormonas, traicionándola, no le parecía gracioso. Se aclaró la garganta.

"Despídanse de su papá y vayan hacia la chimenea…enseguida los alcanzo." Dijo ella, con la voz quebrada, por qué si en su pecho ya se había abierto un hueco inmenso, por qué sentía que ahora volvía a quebrarse una vez más.

Los pelinegros abrazaron a su padre y jugaron carreritas a ver quién era el primero en llegar a la chimenea.

"¿No te aparecerás….?" Preguntó él receloso, analizándola otra vez.

"No, definitivamente no…" contestó ella. "Ya sabes, Audrey dijo que debía de ahorrar yo fuerzas…voy a limitar las apariciones por un tiempo."

La verdad era que no era muy recomendable aparecerse en su estado… Harry la miró sabiendo que algo más le ocultaba pero todavía no podía poner el dedo en el renglón, no adivinaba qué era lo que pasaba aún. La adoraba, adoraba a esa mujer, y estaba seguro que había algo más.

"Iré a casa más tarde para poner más encantamientos protectores…yo…no quiero otra sorpresa de estas, ¿ya comprendiste por qué estoy tan empeñado en tenerlos a los tres bien cuidados?" le murmuró acercándose a ella.

"Ya comprendo. Se hace tarde, Harry…."

* * *

**NOTA DE ANABELLA... **

**OK, Para ke vean ke no les falle...este capi es puente, no pasó nada emocionante...pero ahí lo tienen. Por cierto a quien dijo que "amenacé con no actualizar", no fue así, pedí humildemente opiniones acerca del fic, y dije que me alentaban mucho para actualizar y seguir escribiendo. y MIREN les cumplí...no se pueden quejar, está de un largo decente y ahí va avanzando. **

**Respecto a los avances...bueno como ya habrán visto, las cosas empezaron a variar un poquito, supongo que es normal, cuando a una le llega la inspiracion, me ha pasado mas de una vez. Harry si va a enterarse cuando ataquen los dementores de que Ginny está esperando a Lily...pero Ginny va a estar empeñanda en hacerle creer que Lily no es su hija, su relación con Dean y el plan y obsesión de Lya por separarlos...otra va a coincidir fatalmente para que ellos se separen... **

**Si, ya vieron Albus se reconcilió con su papá...KE TERNURA! ya vieron la segunda parte del trailer de DH 2? A poco no se ve buenisisisismo? estoy tannnnn emocionada! tan, tan emocionada! uds tambien? :D **

**Gracias por sus reviews, como habran visto funcionaron y seguiran funcionando, ya de perdida se que hay varios a los que si les esta gustando :D Trataré de actualizar lo mas rapido que pueda, pero vienen examenes.. espero no demorar más de un mes :S, mes y medio a lo mucho...hare lo que pueda, mejor desenme suerte! **


	11. Un Fragmento De Ti

**CAPITULO 10**

**UN FRAGMENTO DE TI **

"¿Así que finalmente está dormida?" preguntó Hermione, acostada en la cama, tenía un libro apoyado sobre su prominente vientre, le sonrió a Ron, quien la miró entusiasmadamente, la sola idea de volver a ser papá por segunda vez, hacía que su mundo entero se llenara de luz. ¿Y cómo no? Esa mujer había sido parte de su vida durante tanto tiempo, que sola idea de imaginarla sin ella era desquiciante, porque ella misma era su vida, claro…era mejor no decírselo. "Mi amor…¿pues en qué estás pensando?" cuestionó ella, mirándolo.

Esto lo trajo a la realidad.

"Perdón, Hermione ¿qué decías?"

"¿Qué si lograste que Rose se quedara dormida? ¿Pues en que mundo estabas que no escuchas, tonto?" le dijo ella cariñosamente, bajando su libro momentáneamente.

"Si, se quedó completamente dormida, ¿cómo es que no se cansa de que le lea el cuento de los tres hermanos? Quiere analizarlo todo…" le dijo él suspirando, anonadado ante la genialidad de su pequeña hija. Hermione sonrió, sus ojos castaños se iluminaron orgullosamente, él se quito los zapatos y se acostó a lado de su esposa, acariciándolo con suavidad su enorme vientre.

"Yo creo que es genético, cielo." Dijo ella despreocupadamente. Él le sonrió y se inclinó para darle un breve beso en los labios.

"Nuestro hijo, muere por salir rápido….¿no es así?" murmuró él.

"¿Por qué lo dices?" cuestionó ella, mientras seguía leyendo.

"Porque cada día estás más grande…" dijo él rápidamente y sin pensarlo. Hermione bajó el libro y lo miró de mala forma.

"Ronald Billius Weasley, ¿me estás llamando gorda?" dijo ella algo ofendida, mirándolo con incredulidad.

"Por supuesto que no, Hermione." Se apresuró él con rapidez, se había puesto pálido, al darse cuenta de que no debió haber dicho aquello. "¡Como crees! Es que estoy algo emocionado por que nazca…quisiera que fuera pronto…"

"Si, como no…" dijo ella mirándolo de mala manera, dejó su libro en el buró y suspiró. "Ni me digas, yo cada día me aburro más en casa, ya no aguanto las ganas de que nazca…"

"¿Entonces has decidido volver al Ministerio después de que nazca?" cuestionó algo decepcionado, no podía evitarlo. Él había crecido en una familia en la que su madre siempre estaba en casa, cuidando de él y sus hermanos, y tampoco era como Hermione y él necesitaran el dinero…estaban muy bien económicamente, pero ella estaba simplemente empeñada en trabajar. Cuando se volvió a embarazar él el había planteado aquella idea, pero ella nunca había estado muy convencida.

"Sabes que amo mi trabajo." Le dijo ella acariciando su quijada cariñosamente, le sonrió.

"Podrías trabajar en otra cosa, no es como que necesitemos el dinero…" murmuró él bajando la mirada. Ella le sonrió enternecida, sabía que aquel era un tema delicado para los dos.

"Ron, te casaste conmigo sabiendo lo que quería hacer de mi vida, sabías perfectamente que si quería tener una familia, pero no quería dedicarme sólo a ser ama de casa…tu y Harry siempre tuvieron claro que querían ser aurores, ¿pero y yo? Yo también siempre tuve mis ilusiones, mis sueños…" le explicó ella, sus ojos castaños se enfocaron en los azules de él con súplica. Él le se acercó y le dio otro suave y breve beso en los labios.

"No te querría de ninguna otra manera, Hermione. Tu y Rose…y ahora….este pequeño significan todo para mí." Le murmuró él al oído, ella le sonrió. "Pero no le cuentes a Ginny que te he dicho eso…" se defendió él con rapidez.

Ella lo miró divertida. "¿Por qué no, mi amor?" dijo ella risueña, antes de lanzar una carcajada "No quieres que sepa, que ya no tienes la capacidad emocional de un ladrillo….y que has mejorado…" esto lo hizo reir.

Después su risa se detuvo y la miró con seriedad. "Toda tu culpa…" le murmuró él, acariciándole la mejilla. Ella le guiñó el ojo coquetamente.

"Siempre lo has tenido en ti…" le replicó ella. "Hablando de tu hermana…y del retardado de nuestro mejor amigo…"

La atmósfera del ambiente cambió súbitamente, Ron suspiró.

"He querido hablarte de eso también, Hermione." Le dijo seriamente. "Y por favor, no me discutas…lo he hablado con Harry, y voy a poner encantamientos protectores también aquí en casa, y bueno ahora con el embarazo tan avanzado, no quiero que salgas a ningún otro lado sino es con mi hermana, o a la Madriguera, ningún otro lado es seguro para nosotros…"

"Pero Ron…" comenzó ella, débilmente.

"No, Hermione, por favor comprende. Se que eres una bruja maravillosa, y capaz de protegerte, pero no quiero arriesgarte, el embarazo te está quitando energía y yo no soportaría si algo les pasara a ti o a Rose, a nuestro bebé…y tu sabes tan bien como yo, que este…hijo de Riddle o lo que sea, quiere venganza…la familia de Harry será un objetivo esencial pero eso no quiere decir que la nuestra no lo sea también…" le dijo él y a abrazó, ella apoyó su barbilla en el hombro de él y suspiró. Cuando se separaron dudó.

"Por más que me cueste admitirlo…" murmuró ella viendo hacia su regazo "Creo que tienes razón…" suspiró dramáticamente.

"Vaya, el embarazo te está poniendo condescendiente…" le dijo él molestándola, ella enrolló la mirada. "Tienes que hablar con Harry, Ron. Está poniendo a Ginny y a los niños más en peligro…¿qué acaso no le fue suficiente demostración lo que pasó en la Madriguera?" cuestionó ella. Ron bajó la mirada. "Tu hermana la pasa mal…"

"Tampoco es como que Harry esté entero, ¿sabes?" le dijo él con acidez. "Creo que mi hermana no está tan mal…ahí tiene a Dean." Se quejó Ron. Ella le dio un golpe en el brazo.

"Ouch, Hermione…"

"No hables de esa manera de tu hermana. Y ¿qué me dices de Harry y la mujerzuela esa, disfrazada de auror?" se quejó la castaña.

"Uy, no es tu persona favorita, ¿Verdad? Sabes, curiosamente es bastante buena…en su trabajo." Completó él con rapidez, al darse cuenta de la mirada no muy grata de su esposa.

"Se le metió a Harry por los ojos…mira que amortentia, ¡que loca!" despotricó la castaña. Ron pareció meditar la cuestión. "Y a un hombre casado…¿qué le pasa?" dijo indignada.

Ron le sonrió. "¿No es en estos momentos en que eres feliz siendo la esposa del mejor amigo del elegido, solamente?"

Ella le dio otro golpe en el brazo. "No seas ridículo. _Siempre _he sido feliz siendo la esposa del hombre más testarudo que tuve el infortunio de conocer." Replicó ella, mordiéndose el labio para no reír. "Y más te vale, que nunca me des uno de esos disgustos, Ronald…ni si quiera por razones tan estúpidas como las que tuvo Harry."

Él se acostó a su lado y la abrazó. Ella se quedó algo inquieta.

"Hermione, ¿en dónde encontraría yo, una mujer que me volviera igual de loco que tú y que tuviera tu cerebro" le dijo al oído antes de apagar la luz. Ella pareció satisfecha con la respuesta porque no dijo nada.

"Prométeme que hablarás con él, hazle entender que sus razonamientos no han llegado a ningún lado…"

"Lo intentaré."

* * *

Harry ya no resistía más, cada minuto que pasaba se angustiaba más y más por el bienestar de Ginny y de los niños, una serie de dudas lo estaban ahogando ¿sería que había hecho lo correcto? Habían pasado ya, dos días desde el incidente, y desde que se habían quedado en Grimmauld Place, y Harry estaba por primera vez desde que toda aquella pesadilla comenzó, empezando a barajar la posibilidad de decir la verdad, de hablarle con sinceridad de una vez por todas, de contarle todo acerca de sus hallazgos respecto a Riddle, de decirle que estaban en peligro, de explicarle el por qué de su distanciamiento, de probarle con la confesión de Lya que él había tomado amortentia, que nunca quiso engañarla, y si la memoria no le bastaba, estaba dispuesto a darle veritaserum de ser necesario. En fin, en resumidas cuentas quería pedirle que lo perdonara y que rehicieran su vida juntos, porque la vida sin ella y sus hijos no era vida. Además estaba el incidente de Albus, claro, mucha seguridad ¿pero de qué había servido? Haber gritado a los cuatro vientos que su familia ya no le importaba, pero aún así, Albus había estado a nada de ser secuestrado y James de morir en un incendio. ¿Y alejado de ellos podría haberlo resuelto? Claro que no. Porque alejado de ellos, aparentemente no los quitaba de la mira. ¿Qué hacer? Y si Hermione y Ron estaban en lo correcto, y si había echado todo al traste con Ginny. ¿Entonces, qué podía esperarle?

La embustera de Lya, eligió justo aquel tormentoso momento para Harry para entrar en su despacho, como últimamente acostumbraba. Harry tuvo que resistir el impulso de correrla, no sabía que tan difícil sería que Ginny le creyera, de cualquier manera era mejor mantener a Lya calmada, así el veritaserum sería más fácil de que lo bebiera, de ser necesario.

Tuvo que pintar una falsa sonrisa, cuando la rubia se le acercó, se le sentó encima y comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente. Ella se sorprendió de no recibir ninguno de los malos tratos a los que normalmente estaba acostumbrada. Pero definitivamente no se quejaba, aún cuando Aidan fuera, mucho más apasionado que Harry, y este fuera sólo parte de un "trabajo", nadie podía negar que tenía lo suyo, y lo que más placer le producía era que se lo había quitado a la insulsa de Ginny Weasley.

"¿Qué te tiene tan de buen humor?" le cuestionó ella con astucia, podía ser hermosa, y fingir estupidez de vez en cuando, pero en realidad no lo era en lo absoluto.

Él evitó responderle y volvió a besarla insistentemente.

"Tú me pones de buen humor." Le dijo él, mientras que le quitaba un mechón rubio del rostro. "Lamento lo que pasó en Grimmauld Place aquella noche, no debí gritarte así, es sólo que lo de mis hijos me alteró…tu sabes como me pone lo de su seguridad. ¿No es así?" le dijo mientras que le acariciaba la espalda. Los llamativos ojos de la mujer lo miraban con incredulidad.

"¿De cuando acá te disculpas conmigo?" le murmuró al oído mientras que correspondía a las caricias.

"Desde hoy, he estado terrible….y además quería pedirte un favor." Le murmuró al oído.

"Ah…ahora entiendo. ¿en la cama, mi amor?" le cuestionó ella seductoramente, aunque normalmente él no le pedía ese tipo de cosas, en aquellos meses habían mantenido intimidad en escasas ocasiones, y él siempre estaba exhausto o perdido de borracho.

"No, Lya." Le aclaró. "Necesito que me acompañes a mi casa…en Valle Godric…no sé si hoy o mañana, pero necesito instalar todo tipo de protección."

"Ah…" dijo ella con fingida desilusión. Aquel sería un dato de su interés para Aidan. "Y yo que creí que no me querías en mis funciones de auror." Dijo ella con tono dramático.

"Ya veremos…." Murmuró él. Ella lo miró sin comprender. "Si se da el caso quizá…quizá…puedas estar con mis hijos unos momentos, si Ginny lo permite, claro." Le dijo, a sabiendas de dos circunstancias: Él no permitiría que esa mujer estuviera a solas con sus hijos, ni aunque tuviera que elegir entre ella y un troll para cuidarlos, y dos, sabía perfectamente que Ginny no accedería si quiera a que les diera el saludo. Pero el caso era que necesitaba tener la posibilidad de que le acompañara, no sabía finalmente que clase de confesión necesitaría.

"¿Tus hijos? ¿No me has dicho innumerables ocasiones que me mantenga lejos de tu familia, mi vida?" le cuestionó ella, mirándolo con incredulidad, mientras que le acariciaba el abdomen jugando con los botones de su camisa.

"Sé que he sido injusto contigo, pero te prometo que todo eso puede cambiar…." Le prometió falsamente. La tomó de la barbilla y la volvió a besar.

Se separó de ella cuando escuchó la puerta de su privado abrirse. Un enfadado Ron, contemplaba la escena con las orejas rojas de coraje, y brazos cruzados. Lya se levantó de inmediato.

"Potter, necesito hablar contigo." Le dijo Ron, mirando de mala gana a la rubia.

"Er…." Dijo Harry incómodamente mirando a su mejor amigo, y verificando inconscientemente que su varita estuviera a la mano, sólo por si acaso. "Claro, Lya, nos vemos después yo te avisaré respecto a los planes de hoy…." Le dijo él. Ella le sonrió coquetamente y le mandó un beso en el aire, antes de cerrar la puerta.

Un silencio se formó entre ambos hombres.

"Puedo explicarlo." Aseguró Harry con vehemencia.

"Tienes dos minutos, antes de que decida sacarte el alma a golpes, o peor…contarle a mi mujer lo que acabo de presenciar…." Le dijo el pelirrojo escépticamente, cruzado de brazos. Harry tragó duro.

"Voy a decirle toda la verdad a tu hermana, y lo haré hoy de ser posible, o mañana…" dijo solemnemente.

Ron lució confundido. "¿Le dirás que te tiras a tu amante en tu privado?" le dijo enfadado, cruzado de brazos. "No creo que salgas muy bien de ese encuentro…"

Harry se talló el rostro con cansancio.

"Primero que nada, déjame aclararte. Yo quiero a tu hermana, y le pienso decir toda la verdad. Le pienso contar de Riddle, de mi decisión de alejarme de ellos, de cómo Lya sólo…me esparció amortentia en la bebida, y el por qué de mi estúpida decisión de divorciarme de ella..." y antes de que pudiera concluir.

"¿Y cuál es la parte en la que le dices que tienes arrumacos con tu amante en tu privado?" le dijo poco convencido. "Dices que no sientes nada por esa mujer pero lo que acabo de ver…"

"No comprendes." Se le adelantó el pelinegro. "Conociendo a Ginny, ¿tu crees que le baste mi palabra de lo que pasó? Sobre todo después de toda la mierda que le he hecho…." Dijo apenado, bajando la mirada.

Ron no dijo nada.

"Por supuesto que no, Ron." Dijo Harry caminando impacientemente por su privado. "Necesito pruebas y la única que tengo es el recuerdo de la confesión de Lya…pero yo, necesito de ser necesario, enfrentarlas…necesito que Lya le diga la verdad a Ginny…sino voluntariamente con veritaserum. Lo que viste, fue a mí, convenciéndola de que me acompañe a….supuestamente conocer a mis hijos…."

"Suponiendo que logre acercarse a dos metros de ellos, antes de que Ginny le lance una maldición…" dijo el pelirrojo con voz socarrona. "Aun cuando debo admitir, que finalmente tu cerebro está funcionando otra vez…no alcanzo a comprender, ¿cómo ha sido que tomaste esta decisión tan rápido? ¿tan de pronto? Estabas tan decidido a seguir con tu absurdo plan…"

Harry soltó un suspiro.

"Porque me di cuenta de que me estaba equivocando, de que…no es el camino correcto, de que alejarme de ellos no los protege, ellos siguen y seguirán siendo un objetivo, si Ginny no, mis hijos si…por el sólo hecho de llevar mi sangre." Dijo azotando el puño a la mesa.

"¿Te arrepientes de haber tenido una familia con mi hermana?" cuestionó seriamente Ron.

"Por supuesto que no, tu hermana es, lo más maravilloso que tengo en la vida. La forma que tuvo el destino de regresarme todo lo que me quitó…Yo amo a tu hermana, pero genuinamente creí que hacía lo correcto. Lo único que quisiera es dejar de poner en peligro a la gente que amo….he perdido a tantos, mi familia murió por mi, una y otra y otra vez Ron…en el fondo me da pavor que se repita la historia." Dijo antes de maldecir por lo bajo.

Ron contempló lo que diría.

"No es tu culpa, y no salgas con que tu eres la causa, no es tu culpa que un psicópata resentido, probablemente dañado…por llevar la sangre de ese mal nacido, quiera meterse contigo y tu familia. Tú tenías que derrotar a Voldemort, y mira que no lo hiciste por gusto, era tú o él, independientemente de todo lo que había en juego. No es tu culpa lo que sucede, y te lo he dicho, Hermione y yo te lo hemos repetido hasta el cansancio. Estos actos heroicos, no te van a llevar a nada, ni siquiera a proteger a tu familia….mira lo que pasó con Albus…y James, qué hubiera pasado sino hubieras llegado…" dijo Ron, tratando de infundirle algo de racionalidad a su amigo.

"Ni me lo digas, eso es lo que he estado pensando estos días, Ron. No me ha llevado a nada, es por eso que he decidido pedirle perdón a tu hermana….y regresar con ella, si ella me acepta." Dijo no muy convencido. "Aunque conociéndola como la conozco…dudo mucho que…"

"Te la vaya a dejar tan fácil…" concluyó Ron, con una sonrisa burlona. "Y lo tendrás bien merecido.

"Dame ánimos, anda…veremos quien te recibe en su sofá la próxima vez que Hermione te eche de casa…."

"Por favor, eso fue hace más de seis meses…Ni quien se acuerde." Se defendió Ron, aunque vaya que se acordaba. "No estoy diciendo que Ginny no vaya a aceptarte, eventualmente….es obvio que te ama."

"Espero no haberla perdido definitivamente."

Así que aquel día, después de que Ron se marchó, Harry estaba dispuesto a hablarle con la verdad a Ginny, había tomado su decisión. Tomó pergamino y pluma y escribió.

_Querida Ginny: Espero que tú y los niños estén más tranquilos después de lo sucedido. Te escribo porque necesito que hablemos iré, hoy mismo de ser posible a casa a instalar los encantamientos protectores y a…decirte algo muy importante que cambiará las cosas entre tu y yo. Se que no soy tu persona favorita en este momento, y lo comprendo, lo merezco, pero por todo los años que estuvimos juntos, te pido, te suplico, Gin, que me escuches…y me des el beneficio de la duda. Por favor no te separes de los niños y no salgan de la casa hasta que yo ponga los encantamientos protectores. Te amo, Harry._

* * *

Ginny miraba consternada su imagen en el espejo, era indudable que ese pequeño bultito en su vientre crecería día con día, no pudo evitar suspirar, otro bebé de Harry y de ella, era una dicha, un regalo y sin embargo…se sentía tan…triste. Acariciaba su vientre con devoción. Los niños estaban jugando, hasta ese momento tranquilamente, pero seguro que no tardarían en darle lata. Todo estaba, dentro de lo posible tranquilo. Habían pasado unos días desde lo que había ocurrido, y aún cuando todavía lucían algo atemorizados y nerviosos, estaban, dentro de lo posible bien.

Se dio la vuelta y se topó con la razón de sus desvelos desde hacía dos noches…esa maldita carta, que el pedazo de idiota de Harry le había enviado. Y sin embargo, al verla, sentía como si un poquito de esperanza creciera en su pecho. Pero no quería hacerse ilusiones, estaba tan cansada de esperar, de hacerse ilusiones, de entusiasmarse. Agotada.

Quería hacerla añicos y a la vez, a veces se encontraba a momentos, aferrada a ella, como si le brindara un consuelo. La duda la consumía, aparentemente le urgía, decirle algo, pero ¿qué sería? Y el descarado había tenido la desvergüenza de poner "te amo" en la carta. Y ella no podía evitar suspirar al releerlo, por Merlín, ¿qué tan normal era que estuviera tan enamorada de ese imbécil después de todo lo que le había hecho? No había explicación y sin embargo lo estaba.

Pues de todas maneras, según la dichosa carta, el tendría que haber ido ayer…pero nada. La había dejado esperando como de costumbre, y en lo que iba de aquel día, tampoco había aparecido y ya casi era de la cena, eran casi las seis.

Bajó las escaleras con avidez cuando escuchó que alguien había llamado a la puerta, su corazón palpitó con fuerza, ¿y si era él? ¿y s finalmente había llegado? Inconscientemente se arregló el cabello, antes de dirigirse a la puerta. De repente escuchó unas risitas. Los niños.

Ella se volvió hacia ellos y les lanzó una adorable sonrisa, como los amaba, llenaban su vida.

"¿Pero qué hacen traviesos?" preguntó ella. Pero James soltó una risita encantadora que a ella la derritió, y fue cuando lo vió…estaban comiendo galletas. Frunció el ceño y quiso parecer estricta.

"¿Galletas antes de la cena?" cuestionó ella.

"Hace hambre mami…" dijo James, con la boquita llena. Ella enrolló la mirada y suspiró.

"James, tu siempre tienes hambre…" dijo ella con pesar "Supongo que eso viene por parte mía." Se volvió para abrir la puerta.

Sus esperanzas e ilusiones se vinieron debajo de inmediato.

"¡Dean!" exclamó ella, tratando de fingir una sonrisa. "Que sorpresa…"

"Ginny, me da tanto gusto que estés bien. Me enteré de lo que pasó y estaba tan preocupado." Le dijo Dean a la pelirroja, que en cuanto la vio la abrazó con fuerza. Ginny no pudo evitar corresponder al abrazo, a pesar de todo necesitaba tanto el apoyo y el cariño de alguien. Y Dean a pesar de todo, había sido el primer novio por el que había sentido algo de verdad, y en aquel tiempo se había portado de forma tan ejemplar. Con ella y con dos niños que no eran ni suyos, y no le había pedido nada a cambio.

"Estoy bien, Dean, los niños y yo." Le dijo ella separándose un poco de él. Los niños comenzaron a jalarle la capa. Y Dean sonrió, mirando hacia ellos. A pesar de que no eran suyos, en aquellas semanas había aprendido a conocerlos y a simpatizar con ellos, sobre todo con el más pequeño, con Albus, porque James era demasiado celoso del lugar de su padre, el hecho de que llegara otro hombre que no fuera Harry Potter, a su vida y a la de su mamá, era imperdonable.

"Hola niños, James, ya me contó tu madre que has hecho magia, felicitaciones y que has sido muy valiente…" le murmuró Dean tratando de congraciarse con el niño. Pero James Sirius Potter no era ningún tonto, podía ser un niño muy pequeño, pero no tonto. Miró recelosamente al hombre.

"¿Cómo se dice, cielo?" preguntó Ginny insistentemente.

"Gracias" dijo con demasiada propiedad para un niño de tan corta edad.

"Serás tan buen mago como tu padre y como tu mamá, ¿no es así?" le repitió, pero el niño le dio la espalda y se fue a jugar con su mini set de quidditch. Ginny enrolló la mirada.

"Discúlpalo…se entusiasmaron con la idea de que entre Harry y yo, otra vez…"dijo ella sin siquiera atreverse a completar la idea. Dean bajó la mirada y asintió. La verdad era que los niños no eran los únicos que se habían entusiasmado con la idea de que hubiera podido haber una reconciliacón, incluso había estado apunto de confesarle a Harry la verdad, quizá la idea de un nuevo bebé, lo haría reaccionar. Porque ella, a pesar de todo lo que él le decía, a pesar de haberlo visto con esa mujer, presentía que Harry aún sentía algo por ella. ¿Cómo podría alguien que había estado contigo casi toda una vida dejar de quererte así como así? La sola idea de que él ya no sintiera nada por ella, la hacía pedazos, y si, el haberlo vuelto a ver que esa mujer, le había reabierto el agujero en el pecho una vez.

"Ginny…lamento tanto por todo lo que has pasado." Le murmuró Dean, acariciándole la mejilla, ella no se alejó, se dejó abrazar, la realidad era que necesitaba tanto el cariño de alguien, después de todo lo que había sucedido.

"Supongo que pasará, espero que pase…" murmuró ella, poco convencida al respecto, bajando la mirada. El morocho la tomó de la barbilla con lentitud, ella subió sus ojos castaños, ligeramente, antes de cerrarlos y sentir los labios del hombre sobre los suyos, era una experiencia tan distinta, tan radicalmente distinta, el estar besando de nuevo a Dean Thomas, cuando los únicos labios que estaba acostumbrada a probar durante todos aquellos años habían sido los de su marido.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta en su sala, y él corazón de Ginny palpitó con fuerza, seguía en los brazos de Dean, volvió la mirada hacia la persona que había importunado el momento.

"Lamento interrumpir…." Dijo Harry hostilmente, mirando a Ginny recelosamente, de una forma que la pelirroja jamás pensó que el ojiverde podría mirarla. Con tanto resentimiento, coraje, celos.

"Harry…" murmuró ella con voz quebrada, sus ojos vagaron momentáneamente en la compañía de su ex marido, Lya estaba tomada del brazo de Harry y la mirada arrogantemente.

"Y su novia…" murmuró la rubia sonriendo despectivamente. "Hola, Ginny…"

Harry estaba tan concentrado tirando miradas asesinas al morocho, que ni siquiera reparó en mirar a Lya de mala manera, como normalmente solía, al menos defender a Ginny de las agresiones de la mujer.

Ginny ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada a la rubia, y sintió a Dean tomarla con más fuerza de la mano, justo lo que necesitaba, por supuesto, más drama en su vida, pensó cansadamente.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" dijo ella un tanto agresiva. "Y ¿qué está haciendo esta mujer aquí, en mi casa? No la quiero aquí, Harry." Dijo la pelirroja, sintiendo a Dean detrás de ella, apoyándola.

"Ayer te dije que vendría a poner los encantamientos protectores de nuevo, pero no pude venir…surgió algo." Dijo con acidez, mirando a su ex mujer de mala manera, con recelo.

Ginny entrecerró los ojos castaños, e hizo una mueca de sarcasmo, incluso alzando la ceja. "Algo…" murmuró Ginny, sarcásticamente, mirando de mala forma a Lya. "Quiero a esta mujer fuera de mi casa en este instante, Potter."

Pudo distinguir algo en la mirada de Harry, era algo así como entre satisfacción y coraje, ¿o quizá triunfo?

Lya, miraba la escena expectante, quizá Aidan tendría razón, normalmente, como ya había pasado incontables veces, Harry terminaba favoreciendo a Ginny y echándole a ella, nunca dándole su lugar, pero la forma en la que Harry la mantenía cerca y miraba con enojo a su ex esposa, le dieron algo de esperanza a la rubia.

"Lo lamento, Ginny, no puedo hacerlo." Dijo Harry con sencillez. Los hermosos ojos de Lya destellaron con triunfo.

"No te lo estoy pidiendo, Harry, te lo exijo." Insistió la pelirroja. Podían llevarse tan bien, pero cuando peleaban…cuando se ponían de esa forma, tan tercos los dos, sería la tercera guerra con facilidad.

"Te he dicho que no puedo hacerlo, Lya es mi novia, y es hora de que comiences a respetarla como tal." Le dijo con dureza, esto lo hizo los ojos castaños de Ginny resplandecieron con rabia. ¡El muy cínico! ¡El muy descarado! ¿Con qué cara se atrevía? Pero a su vez, las palabras de él le habían dolido tanto, a tal grado que ni siquiera pudo encontrar una defensa rápida.

"No le hables así, Potter…" intervino por primera vez el morocho. Dean, no había querido meterse, lo último que quería era problemas con Harry, no los necesitaba, podía ganarse a Ginny a la buena, sobre todo con la estúpida actitud que estaba teniendo Harry.

"Y tú no te metas, no es tu asunto y si hay alguien que está de más aquí…" dijo sacando discretamente la varita, mientras que Dean hacía lo mismo.

"¡Basta, Harry…!" intervino la pelirroja con furia. "Los niños están arriba, por favor, no quiero escenas…" le suplicó ella, sus ojos castaños algo acuosos. Esto lo ablandó. "Si vas a poner los malditos encantamientos ponlos de una buena vez y vete." Dijo ella orgullosa, miró la mirada de rabia de Harry descender hacia su, no por mucho tiempo, esbelta cintura, en donde Dean la tenía abrazada de cerca.

"Esta es mi casa, Ginny…"

"Ya no más. Por lo menos no mientras yo viva aquí, pero si quieres me marcho hoy mismo con los niños…"

su comentario hizo que Harry se serenara, un poco, y no dijo nada.

"Eso supuse, ¡James, Al…! Ha venido su papá…" exclamó la pelirroja hacia las escaleras, los pasitos, no muy apresurados, no tardaron en hacerse escuchar. Los ojos de Ginny se encontraron con los de él y se sorprendió al notar que en la mirada de Harry ya no había tanta rabia, más bien como una tristeza infinita.

El comentario acerca de dejar la casa, lo había calado hasta el alma, esa casa había sido de sus padres, de James y Lily, y cuando se habían casado la habían reconstruido con tanta ilusión…el jamás, ni en sus peores pesadillas se imaginó viviendo ahí, cuando era adolescente. Pero una vez derrotado Voldemort, y cuando le había propuesto matrimonio a Ginny, ella había insistido tanto, y el reconstruirla con tanto anhelo, la había vuelto a convertir en el feliz hogar que alguna vez fue. Así que la idea de Ginny le había quitado la respiración. Ese había sido un golpe bajo.

Los jalones a su capa por parte de sus hijos lo volvieron a la realidad. Se deshizo del abrazo de Lya y tomó en sus brazos a Albus, mientras que despeinaba cariñosamente a James.

"¡Papá! ¿Vienes a jugar con Al y conmigo? Él no quiere ser el guardián…, " murmuró James, refiriéndose al mini juego de quidditch, mirándolo esperanzadamente. Harry dudó. Ginny se cruzaba de brazos y Dean miraba la situación incómodo.

"Ya sabes que a tu hermano no le encanta ese deporte…" le dijo Harry, distrayendo por completo su atención de Ginny. James miró con desagrado a su hermano menor, quien le sacó la lengua desde los brazos de su padre. "Antes, quiero presentarles oficialmente a alguien…"

La sangre de Ginny se le subió al rostro, eso si que no, él le había prometido que esa tarántula no iba a acercarse ni a medio metro de sus hijos. Se sintió apunto de reaccionar, pero Dean la sostuvo gentil pero firmemente del brazo.

"No le des el gusto, mi amor." Le murmuró al oído. Los ojos de ella estaban repletos de lágrimas de coraje, pero se serenó gracias a las palabras del morocho.

"Ella es Lya…mi novia…" murmuró Harry mirando de su hijos hacia la rubia, y discretamente lanzó una mirada a Ginny, que lucía totalmente furiosa, apunto de lanzar un cruciatus, como menos.

"¿Novia?" cuestionó James con mueca de asco.

"Mami es más bonita." Aseveró Albus, mirando a la extraña con curiosidad y algo de desagrado. Harry no pudo evitar sonreír para sus adentros al mirar la mueca de incredulidad y ego herido de la rubia.

"Es mi novia, niños, así que…sean más educados, por favor." Les murmuró pero sin regaño alguno. "Albus y James…." Le dijo a la rubia señalando hacia uno y hacia otro, orgullosamente.

"Pero que lindo eres, cielo." Dijo la rubia falsamente, jalando al pequeño Albus de las mejillas, que la miró con desconfianza. "Hola James…." Dijo ella murando al suelo, el niño sacó la lengua e hizo una trompetilla, corriendo con rapidez del lado de su madre. Ginny sonrió y lo tomó en brazos de inmediato. La rubia lució verdaderamente ofendida, cuando Albus le jaló con fuerza un largo mechón de cabello rubio. Harry tuvo que morderse la lengua para no soltar la carcajada, y Ginny no se esforzó en ocultar su satisfacción. Harry dejó en el suelo a Albus, tratando de fingir algo de severidad, cosa que no le salió nada bien.

"Al…" murmuró Harry sin dejó de furia. "Pide perdón." Solicitó con tranquilidad, pero sin poder evitar sonreírle.

"Ella me jaló feo mis cachetitos…" se defendió Albus, mirando enojado a su papá. Harry iba a decir algo, pero Lya lo interrumpió.

"Mi amor, creo que es mejor que me vaya…tu tienes que hacer los encantamientos así que…" y antes de que Harry tuviera la oportunidad de responderle, le plantó un pasional beso en los labios, que él, recordando la escena que había encontrado al llegar, respondió entusiastamente, apretándola por la cintura hacia él. Ella sonrió. "Te veo en casa…" le murmuró lo suficientemente alto, como para que todos escucharan.

"Me apresuraré…" le replicó él. Ella desapareció.

La tensión podía cortarse con cuchillo. Pero James, salió con una de sus ocurrencias.

"Wacala, Papi, te babeó…" dijo James con cara de asco, realmente ofendido, como si en verdad fuera a necesitar terapia o un obliviate como mínimo.

Harry enrolló la mirada tratando de disimular la pequeña sonrisa que se le había formado en los labios.

"James…" regañó Ginny, sin mucho empeño, y la voz quebrada, la mirada baja.

"Siento eso…" murmuró el ojiverde viendo hacia el suelo, y sintió un golpe en el estómago al ver que los ojos de Ginny estaban brillosos, como reteniendo lágrimas. Quizá se le había pasado un poco la mano.

"Has lo que tengas que hacer, de una buena vez, y márchate…" dijo Ginny de mala gana, abrazándose a James con fuerza.

"Mami, ¿podemos ir por un helado?" cuestionó Albus desde el suelo, evitando la discusión entre sus padres.

"No veo por qué no…vayan con Dean rápidamente, mientras que yo preparo todo para la cena, ¿te quedarás no, mi amor?" le preguntó ella. Él enmascaró con agilidad su sorpresa, ante el sorpresivo cariño de ella.

"Claro que si…querida…"

"No." Dijo Harry con claridad. Todos lo miraron. "Ginny, sabes muy bien que los niños no pueden ir, a ningún lado a donde no vayas tu…es así como los mantienen vigilados." Dijo cruzándose de brazos autoritariamente.

Ella lo miró con superioridad. "Pero tu estás aquí ¿no? Así que no pasará nada si el auror, sigue a Dean y a los niños…a la heladería cerca del parque aquí en Godric's Hollow…la cena no demorará tanto…" dijo ella. Bajó a James al suelo, quien poco voluntariamente le dio la manita al morocho. "No tendrás lío identificando al sujeto, cariño, se la vive en frente de la casa y siempre está malencarado…y con facha de misterio." Dijo ella sin darle importancia sacando algo de dinero de su bolso. El morocho negó.

"Déjalo, Ginny, yo se los invito…no tardaremos entonces." Dijo Dean, no sintiéndose muy a gusto con la situación, no le gustaba para nada la idea de dejar ahí a Ginny con Harry. "¿Estás segura que no vienes….?" Cuestionó él poco convencido, mirando a Harry de reojo. Pero antes de que Ginny pudiera contestar, Harry se le adelantó.

"Descuida, Thomas, haré rápidamente lo que tengo que hacer, luego me marcho." Fue Harry quien contestó de mala gana.

Así que Dean y los niños salieron finalmente, y en la casa de dejó sentir una tensión incómoda, finalmente solos.

"¿Era necesario que hicieras, esto Harry?" cuestionó ella furiosa, con varita en mano. Lanzó un moco murciélago, pero antes de que pudiera terminarlo, Harry lo había bloqueado hábilmente con un no verbal. Luego ella intentó lanzarle otro, y otro, y otro, pero Harry siguió bloqueándolos sin mucho esfuerzo.

"Sigue intentándolo, espero que no te canses pronto." Le dijo él arrogantemente. Ella se acercó e intentó darle una bofetada pero él le sostuvo la muñeca con fuerza. "No te atrevas, Ginevra." Le dijo enfadado.

Los ojos castaños de ella lo miraron con rabia.

"Eres un imbécil, Potter. ¿Cómo has podido? Te dije claramente que quería a tu amante lejos de mis hijos." Dijo ella tratando de golpearlo, él la sostuvo por las dos muñecas y esto la sosegó calmando su ataque de furia, él apretó la quijada.

"Calmate, ya Ginny." Le dijo él furioso, con ella. Ella se deshizo de su agarre. "No tienes nada que reclamarme Ginny, acabas de mandar a ese imbécil de Thomas con mis hijos…"

"Nuestros hijos, Harry…"

"Creí que estabas olvidando que eran míos y no de otro…" le dijo él con agresividad. La tomó de la cintura, momentáneamente ella se quedó quieta, él acercó su boca a la de ella, como si tuviera intenciones de besarla, la miró a los ojos. Ella se tensó en sus brazos.

"No me beses, Harry…" repuso ella, con el último aliento que le quedaba. Él la apretó más hacia sí. En cualquier otra circunstancia lo habría hecho, la habría derretido con pasión, le habría recordado lo que era estar en sus brazos y sólo los suyos. Pero no cuando la imagen de ella con otro hombre lo atormentaba a tal grado.

"No, Ginny, estoy seguro que prefieres los besos de él en lugar de los míos." Le dijo soltándola con brusquedad. Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta. Ella lo miró, decepcionada, triste, como si en cualquier momento se fuera a deshacer en pedacitos. "Van a estar protegidos, aproximadamente diez metros después del comienzo del jardín…." Le aclaró él, disponiéndose a salir. "Vendré lo más seguido que pueda a verificar que los encantamientos sigan en su lugar.

"Harry…" interrumpió ella, mientras que él estaba apunto de salir al jardín. Él se paró en seco, ni siquiera volteó a verla. "En la carta que enviaste ayer dijiste que tenías algo importante que decirme, que cambiaría nuestra situación…que necesitabas que yo escuchara con calma y te creyera…" sus ojos castaños estaban nublados.

Harry dudó, se volvió hacia ella con lentitud, el verla así, triste, indefensa, lo hacía querer correr hacia ella y decirle todo, tal y como lo había planeado.

"¿Qué hay entre Thomas y tú, Ginny? Y no me digas que son sólo amigos, porque vi tu boca adherida a la de él…" le dijo con acidez.

"¿Y si hubiera algo entre él y yo, qué? ¿A ti que más te da?" cuestionó ella, dolida por sus comentarios. Harry asintió con solemnidad.

"Vine a decirte que quería que Lya conociera a mis hijos, necesitaba que estuvieras en la mejor disposición. Ahora si me disculpas, no quiero toparme con tu novio en turno cuando vuelva." Dijo saliendo hacia el jardín con premura.

"Por favor ya no hagas esto…" le murmuró ella con súplica, la verdad era que Harry no lo esperaba, no esperaba que al voltearse a verla, encontrarla con los ojos castaños llenos de lágrimas, era tan raro verla llorar.

"¿No haga qué?" dijo él tragando el nudo en la garganta que se le había formado. Fue entonces cuando contempló el verdadero desastre que había hecho con sus mentiras, había destruido a su familia entera, y demostración de eso era, que incluso Ginny estaba hecha pedazos.

"Deja de jugar, Harry…¿no te parece que ya has hecho suficiente?" le cuestionó ella, con dignidad herida.

"Ginny yo…"

"No hay nada entre Dean y yo, él está enamorado de mí, si…así es. Pero tu sabes bien que no siento nada por él, pero tú sigues echándome de tu lado… él me beso, yo estaba triste, no pude…"

"¿No pudiste qué?" cuestionó él, ahora su voz era más serena pero no por completo tranquila.

"Lo que me faltaba, que sacaras a relucir tus ridículos celos, Harry, tu me engañaste estando casado conmigo, tu duermes con esa mujer todas las noches y yo…me he dado unos cuantos besos con ese hombre que si sabe apreciarme, que me quiere y que se desvive por mi, ¿quién es el que no perdona aquí? Déjame rehacer mi vida…"

"¿Sabes lo que venía a decirte, no es así?" dijo el manteniéndole la mirada, era ahora o nunca, porque estaba apunto de perderla y eso no se lo iba a permitir.

Ella se acercó a él, tratando de recuperar la respiración, le acarició la barbilla, quería besarlo, pedirle que no la abandonara, que no la dejara otra vez.

"Esperaba…"

"Quería decirte la verdad, Ginny. Decirte que te amo, y que nunca he dejado de hacerlo…" le murmuró él mirándola a los ojos, sus propios ojos verdes la miraban con devoción como si ella fuera lo único en el mundo.

"Repite eso…"

"Te amo, te amo y nunca quise lastimarte…" le insistió él, sus labores como auror olvidadas todo lo que importaba era aquel momento, en él que estaban siendo sinceros el uno con el otro. Sin peleas, sin dramas, sin mentiras. Sólo ellos.

"¿Entonces por qué?" cuestionó ella, una solitaria lágrima cayendo por su mejilla. "¿Por qué me engañaste? ¿Por qué estás con ella? ¿Por qué la trajiste a mi casa? ¿Por qué elegiste separarte de mí?" le preguntó con impotencia, no era un llanto de tristeza, sino de coraje de rabia. Él le limpió las lágrimas con los pulgares y ella se apartó de él. "Por favor ya basta…no me hagas esto…"

"Gin…por favor…" murmuró él con voz baja. "Vamos a hablar, pero quiero que estés tranquila…"

"¿Y de qué tenemos que hablar según tú, pedazo de idiota? ¿De qué? ¿Vas a salir con otro cuento? Dime, dime de una vez." Dijo ella, tenía las manos en la cintura, toda ella era un manojo de emociones que no podía controlar, por un lado quería saltar a sus brazos y besarlo y pedirle que no la dejara, y por otro quería correrlo de casa y pedirle que nunca más se volviera a aparecer.

"Todos te dijeron la verdad, Hermione te dijo la verdad." Le aclaró con voz gruesa. "Mentí para protegerte, mi amor. Me divorcié de ti, y me alejé de los niños porque quería protegerlos…"

Ella lo miró con escepticismo. "No me digas, mira, tu y tus estúpidas nobles razones, siempre yo termino creyéndolas…"

"No me creas esta vez sino quieres hacerlo, Ginny, pero esa es la verdad." Le dijo sosegando su voz, uno de los dos tenía que guardar la cordura y era obvio que no sería Ginny.

"¿Sabes qué? Vete de mi casa, porque ya no quiero escuchar tus excusas…" dijo ella dándose la vuelta, rumbo a la cocina. Él la siguió y la atajó por la cintura.

"Tienes que escucharme, por favor…" le murmuró él con súplica. "Por favor, mi vida."

"Suéltame…" se quejó ella alterada, deshaciéndose del contacto. "Acaba con tu historia…acaba de contarla de una buena vez." Sus lágrimas seguían escurriéndose por sus pálidas mejillas.

"A finales del año pasado, comencé a recibir amenazas…advertencias contra ti y contra los niños." Dijo él con angustia. "Y a encontrar marcas tenebrosas por doquier, el asesinato de Minerva, de Hagrid…me asusté, Ginny lo admito…y Hermione me ayudó a hacer investigaciones y es probable que Riddle tenga un descendiente, que ha estado oculto todos estos años…"

Ella lo miró con enfado, tenía los brazos cruzados, no quería escuchar razones.

"No me digas…" dijo con sarcasmo. "¿Y qué quiere hacer tu supuesto enemigo imaginario, Harry? Ah ya sé…ya sé, purificar la raza mágica! ¡Claro! Como no se me ocurrió…y ¿quién tiene que vencerlo? Claro, el gran Harry Potter, el elegido, ¿quién más? ¿Y esa es una razón suficiente para dejar a su mujer y a sus hijos e irse a revolcar con otra?" su voz era dolida, su cabello estaba desecho, Harry conociéndola como la conocía sabía perfectamente que las cosas no le iban a resultar en lo absoluto sencillas.

"MALDICIÓN GINNY, LO HICE PARA PROTEGERLOS…" bien, era un hecho, ni él ni Ginny iban a guardar la cordura. Ella intentó irse de la cocina para no escuchar, pero él la tomó de la muñeca otra vez. "Sabes muy bien que hice todo este teatro para protegerlos…porque pensé que…"

Ella lo miró con desafío. "¿Pensaste qué? Déjame adivinar, que si le hacías creer a todo el mundo, incluído este supuesto enemigo nuestro que ya no formábamos parte de tu vida, dejaríamos de ser un objetivo ¿es eso?" le dijo con burla.

Él bajó la mirada, nunca antes había estado tan convencido de su estupidez, todo el mundo se lo había dicho, pero no fue hasta ese momento, hasta que lo escuchó de los labios de Ginny cuando se dio cuenta de lo imbécil que estaba siendo.

"Yo…" ni siquiera pudo encontrar una defensa adecuada.

Ella elevó la barbilla. "¿Tu qué? Se te olvidó que tu ya no tienes dieciséis, que ya no soy tu novia, que ahora soy…era tu esposa…que esto ya no es sólo acerca de ti y de mi, sino que tenías a tus hijos en quienes pensar…pero claro, no pensaste en nada de eso cierto, querías huir de tus responsabilidades, a jugar otra vez al héroe, ¿y qué mejor forma de hacerlo, que haciéndote el sacrificado?"

"Estás siendo injusta…" refutó él.

"Claro…" dijo ella con sarcasmo, sus palabras hirientes, pero es que estaba tan cansada, ella había ido tantas y tantas veces a pedirle, a suplicarle que le dijera la verdad pero no… ¿Entonces por qué ahora tendría que ser la obediente y fiel? "¿Y en qué parte exactamente entra la mujerzuela esa que tienes de amante? ¿En qué parte de mi protección entra ella?"

"¿Me hubieras creído sino hubiera habido otra mujer? ¿Me hubieras creído de no ser por que viste…lo que viste que pasó entre ella y yo?" le cuestionó esta vez con altivez.

Ella se limpió las lágrimas, e iba a contestar pero en eso se escuchó al puerta principal de la entrada. Dean y los niños habían llegado. Ella se iba a abrir paso, pero él la detuvo por el brazo.

"Dile que se vaya, díselo Ginny…tenemos que seguir hablando por favor…" le suplicó, por primera vez Ginny pudo ver pura súplica y angustia en sus ojos verdes, ni siquiera furia, ni enojo, ni celos…sólo suplica.

Ella dudó. Él notó su vacilación. "Por favor mi amor, dame una oportunidad."

Ella se zafó de él y siguió su camino hacia la cocina, mientras que se limpiaba las lágrimas con esmero.

Pintó una sonrisa, en su rostro, y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que Albus tenía toda la cara llena de helado de chocolate, y James le extendió a ella su helado favorito, el de vainilla.

"¿Para mí, corazón?" preguntó ella enternecida, tomando el cono de helado. Y luego volvió a ver a Dean y le sonrió con dulzura. "Muchas gracias por lo que has hecho…"

"Sabes que no tienes nada que agradecer."

"Yo te quería traer de chocolate… Pero James no me dejó." Dijo Albus, antes de seguir comiendo su helado de chocolate, o mejor dicho, embarrándose la cara con él.

"Al, mira nada más como te dejaste…" dijo ella mirando a su hijo menor, algo apesumbrada. Ella dudó. "¿Dean, podrías llevar a Al a que se lave la cara, por favor? Ya vamos a cenar…"

Antes de que Dean pudiera responder. La voz de Harry intervino.

"Yo lo haré…" dijo Harry, con serenidad. Parecía que todos se habían olvidado que él seguía ahí, y Ginny se sorprendió al notar que tenía los ojos verdes rojos, llorosos y lucía muy desencajado. "¿Quieres venir conmigo, Al?" le preguntó a su hijo menor, quien le sonrió con adoración y asintió, Harry lo miró con ternura hincándose en cuclillas para estar a su nivel. "Pero mira nada más como te dejaste…" le quitó la servilleta de la manita, y trató de medio limpiarlo. Se puso de pie y le ofreció la mano. "Ven, vamos a lavarte, antes de que tu madre comience a gritarnos…"

Para Ginny esa fue una señal muy clara de que Harry, quería darle ese momento a ella para que despidiera a Dean. ¿Pero cómo iba a hacerlo? Lo mínimo que podía hacer era invitarlo a cenar, pero también era un hecho que ella y Harry necesitaban hablar.

"¿Estás bien?" cuestionó Dean, acercándose a ella y tomándola de la mano. "¿Te hizo algo?"

Los ojos de ella se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas contenidas pero negó con la cabeza, él le acarició la mejilla.

"No…" negó ella rotundamente. "Tenemos mucho que hablar él y yo, Dean, de verdad…tú has sido un dulce conmigo, pero yo…"

"¿Quieres que me marche para que hables con él?" preguntó él completando su oración. Ella asintió, tragando el nudo que se la había formado en la garganta. Dean suspiró no muy convencido. "¿Estás segura? No se ve como el tipo más pacífico del mundo en estos momentos, ya sabemos como se pone cuando se enoja…tú, sin ofender, estás hecha un desastre, un hermoso desastre…." Ese comentario sin querer la hizo reír, él le sonrió. "Y él luce desencajado...escucha, Ginny, no me siento bien dejándote en este estado…"

"Por Merlín Dean, ¿qué me va a hacer?" cuestionó ella enrollando la mirada, las lágrimas secas en su rostro. Dean suspiró pensativo.

"Ginny, yo te quiero, te quiero con todo y lo difícil que resulta tu situación en este momento…tú sabes lo que siento por ti, y quiero que sepas que siempre estaré aquí para ti…me voy a ir, porque me lo pides…pero si llegas a necesitar algo…"

"Por favor, detente." Le murmuró ella. Lo miró con cariño. "Te prometo que estaré bien ¿de acuerdo? Tu no tienes porque preocuparte."

"¿Me envías una lechuza en cuanto sea posible, si?"

Ella sonrió con dulzura y asintió.

* * *

**NOTA.- SI YA VEN! LO KE HACEN SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS CONMIGO...HACEN KE ACTUALICE COMO LOCA OBSESIONADA Y ESO DE KE DEBERIA DE ESTAR ESTUDIANDO, LA VERDAD ES KE NO ME PODIA CONCENTRAR, SENTIA KE NECESITABA ESCRIBIR...Y BUEO AHORA QUE YA LO SAQUE DE MI CABEZA, ESPER O QUE SE ME FACILITE EL ESTUDIO Y LA CONCENTRADA JAJAJAJA, SIII! *BAILO FELIZMENTE* COMO YA SE DIERON CUENTA POR LO MENOS EL TARADO ESTE YA ENTRO EN RAZON, AHORA VAMOS A VER KE TAN FACIL SE LA DEJA GINNY, USTEDES KE CREEN? Y SUPONIENDO QUE SE LA DEJE MEDIO FACIL Y EL CONSIGA ALGO, ¿CREEN KE LES DURE UN RATO LA FELICIDAD? **

**DEJEN REVIEWS POR FA YA VIERON LO MUCHO KE ME ANIMA A ACTUALIZAR **

**ANABELLA **


	12. Que la Verdad Me Hiera

**CAPITULO 11**

**QUE LA VERDAD ME HIERA **

"¿Papi?" cuestionó Albus mirando a su padre, mientras que este se tallaba los ojos cansadamente por debajo de los anteojos.

"¿Qué pasa hijo?" le preguntó mientras salían del baño, y se disponían a ir al comedor, llegaron a la escalera. Le sonrió, despeinándolo cariñosamente.

"¿Por qué estas triste?" cuestionó como si fuera lo más normal y lo más común del mundo. A Harry se le derritió el corazón y le sonrió con tristeza, despeinándolo cariñosamente.

"¿Qué te hace pensar eso?" cuestionó él con paciencia.

"Porque tu y mami pelearon." Dijo el pequeño oji verde, mirando a su padre. Harry suspiró, su hijo era bastante observador, eso lo había sacado de él. Se volvió a hincar en cuclillas para quedar a su nivel.

"Escucha Al, se que he hecho cosas terribles, se que tu madre ha llorado por mi culpa y no he hecho las cosas bien. Pero quiero arreglarlo." Le explicó tratando de que le entendiera. Él pequeño se quedó pensando.

"¿Vas a volver?" le preguntó, sus ojitos verdes brillaron de entusiasmo.

"Esa es la idea…"

"Ese señor Dean, no nos cae bien ni a mi ni a James…" dijo frunciendo el ceño.

"Ya somos tres, hijo. A mi no me gusta que esté cerca de tu madre tampoco. No te preocupes, lo vamos a arreglar." Le dijo sonriéndole.

La cena de aquel día, transcurrió sin pena ni gloria, pero ella no podía recordar la última vez que habían estado así, los cuatro juntos en la misma mesa, hacía muchos meses que aquella escena no se daba, y ella no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío.

"¿Cómo te has estado sintiendo?" cuestionó Harry tratando de buscar un tema de conversación, que no fuera demasiado peligroso para aquel momento, después de todo los niños estaban en la mesa.

Ella se sobresaltó, había olvidado por completo, que Harry pensaba que ella estaba anémica o…estresada…y que por eso sus malestares. Por un momento, sintió su mirada tratando de descifrarla, ¿pues que aquel hombre nunca se daba por vencido?

"¿Perdón?" dijo ella, y casi se le cae el cubierto. "Ah, la anemia y eso del estrés…pues, he tomado todo lo que Audrey me mandó y me he estado sintiendo mejor." Mintió ella con rapidez.

Pero a Harry no lo convenció en l absoluto, volvió su mirada hacia su comida ¿qué era lo que tanto se empeñaba en ocultarle? ¿qué podía ser tan malo? Porque de que algo le ocultaba era seguro.

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron por una sonrisa que se pintó en sus labios, Albus se estaba quedando dormido en la mesa, sus ojitos verdes se le cerraban, mientras que James le quitaba la comida de su plato y se la comía él, vaya con el apetito de ese niño, menos mal que era un fanático de quidditch.

"James, deja la comida de tu hermano…" regañó Ginny, estaba angustiada por un lado quería que la noche terminara, pero por otro no. Quería mantener a Albus despierto a como diera lugar, pero por otro, necesitaba escuchar lo que el zoquete de Harry tuviera que decirle.

"Pero no come…" se defendió James. Ginny enrolló la mirada.

"Pues yo creo que es hora de que ambos se vayan a la cama…." Fue Harry el que habló, su mirada indescifrable, Ginny lo miró, seria, temerosa, angustiada y a la vez expectante.

Tuvo que reconocer que no había plazo que no se cumpliera ni hora que no llegara, suspiró resignadamente. Y levantó algunos de los platos sucios.

"¿Los acuestas tu, o yo?" le preguntó Ginny a Harry. Pero a él, le brillaron los ojos con la mera pregunta, hacía meses que no arropaba a sus hijos, ¿cómo perder aquella oportunidad?

"Yo por supuesto…" le dijo con rapidez. Cargó a Albus en brazos y James finalmente dejó de comer y lo iba a seguir.

"Papi…" dijo James desde el suelo, siguiéndolo. Harry lo miró. "Es al cuarto de mami…" dijo el pequeño, antes de lanzar un bostezo. Harry lo miró tratando de procesar lo que había dicho.

"¿Al cuarto de…?" comenzó él. Pero Ginny lo interrumpió.

"Duermen en mi recámara…." Se defendió ella. Sabía perfectamente que aquello le disgustaba a Harry, había sido la pelea con ambos niños, los dos, sobre todo Albus había desarrollado aquel arraigue a su madre, que convencerlos de que se cambiaran a su otra recámara había sido un triunfo. Casi misión imposible.

"¿Contigo? ¿Desde cuando?" cuestionó él, pero al darse cuenta de la mirada apagada de Ginny, ya no quiso hablar más del tema.

"Es que mami le gusta dormirse con nosotros…" dijo James, dándole la manita a su padre, que él tomó con la mano que tenía libre.

"No esta noche, James." Dijo Harry en un tono que se notaba que no iba a admitir discusión.

"¿Cómo?" cuestionó la pelirroja.

"No hoy, hoy se duermen en su recámara estos dos." Dijo, mirándola a los ojos, ella sintió mariposas en el estómago, como si estuvieran sobrevolando por los nervios. Y esas mariposas tenían que ser asesinadas. No entendía, la capacidad que tenía él para derretirla.

"Pero…" murmuró ella débilmente.

Pero Harry ya había echado a andar rumbo a la escalera. Y la dejó con las palabras en la boca. Escucho su voz, hablando con James que le preguntaba si por fin, después de tanto tiempo iba a volver a casa. Pero ella no alcanzó a escuchar su respuesta.

Lavó los platos de la cena, una, dos y quería lavarlos una vez más, pero sabía que Harry se estaba impacientando. ¿A quién quería engañar? No podía evitar lo inevitable, conociéndolo como lo conocía, eventualmente entraría a la cocina, a preguntarle ¿qué tanto estaba esperando?

Sus pensamientos la habían mantenido distraída, que no se dio cuenta cuando él había entrado a la cocina, hasta que sintió su respiración en su cuello, y lo escuchó murmurarle al oído.

"Si los lavas una vez más, los vas a desgastar, Ginny." Lo escuchó decirle. Ella se estremeció, al sentirlo tan cerca. Él por otra parte era el más feliz distinguiendo el aroma tan característico de su cabello. Ella bajó el plato y lo puso en su lugar, lentamente se volvió hacia él. Bajando la mirada. "Esto no es típico de ti…" le murmuró él con suavidad.

"¿Qué cosa?" cuestionó ella por lo bajo. Él la tomó por la barbilla y le levantó el rostro, mirándola a los ojos. No sabía que era, pero algo había cambiado en ella, en su mirada, era evidente que algo le ocultaba.

"Bajar la mirada frente a mi, para evitarme." Le dijo en voz baja, mientras le acariciaba el rostro con suavidad. "¿De qué tienes miedo?"

Ella se exasperó momentáneamente, y lo empujó para abrirse paso. Quería salir corriendo, no quería darle la oportunidad de defenderse, porque ella sabía que la iba a terminar convenciendo.

"¿Por qué me evitas?" le volvió a preguntar él, saliendo tras de ella rumbo a la sala, nuevamente. Ella se detuvo frente a la chimenea y lo miró.

"Porque no quiero escucharte, no quiero que me convenzas…" murmuró ella pegándose a la pared, completamente exhausta. Él se acercó lentamente, vacilando al principio, pero después algo pasó, él estaba completamente seguro de lo mucho que ella lo amaba, aunque se empeñara en negarlo, una y otra, y otra vez, él sabía que mentía.

Le acarició la mejilla con suavidad, pero ella soltó un respingo ante el contacto.

"No me toques…"

"¿Por qué no?" le preguntó él, acercándose lo necesario para hablarle al oído, con suavidad, con dulzura. "¿A quién crees que engañas, Gin? Te conozco como a la palma de mi mano, se que te fallé, que te lastimé que hice cosas imperdonables, que probablemente deberías de dejar de quererme, se que te has empeñado en ser fuerte por ti y por los niños, sé que eres la mujer más maravillosa del mundo, la de mis sueños, eres todo para mí. Pero sé que tienes un temperamento de los mil demonios, y que eres muy orgullosa pero a pesar de todo eso se que mueres porque te bese, pero no quieres admitirlo." Le completó al oído, inclinándose, para tocar sus labios con los de ella, deleitándose con su sabor, parecía que era ayer cuando la había besado por primera vez, en frente de todos.

Ella le respondió el beso con vehemencia, efectivamente, moría porque la besara, incluso porque le hiciera el amor ahí mismo, si eso era lo que él quería. Porque ella estaba cansada, estaba exhausta de tener que aparentar ser dura. Y ese beso la derritió ¿cómo no hacerlo? No era un beso cualquiera, como los que le había dado últimamente, normalmente plagado de furia, de celos, o de simple enojo. No, aquel beso era dulce, tierno pero a la vez apasionado, y en cierta medida hasta reservado, la forma en la que le acariciaba la espalda y el cabello, de manera tímida, le recordó un poco a los besos que se daban de adolescentes. Pero si cuanto tiempo había pasado. En resumen: la dejó sin aliento.

Cuando se separaron, él la miró y le sonrió, recargó su frente sobre la de ella, él sabía que las cosas no le iban a ser fáciles, que aquello había sido sólo un desliz. Un desliz que ambos necesitaban.

"Tienes mucho que explicar, Potter…" dijo ella, mirándolo a los ojos. "Ni creas que con un beso de esos vas a convencerme…" le dijo con acidez, mirando al suelo. Él la analizó y se dio cuenta de que quizá no, quizá y con un beso no fuese suficiente, pero de que había avanzado, había avanzado.

"Hace rato traje a Lya, porque tenía intenciones de confrontarlas…" dijo él pausadamente. Ella lo miró sin entender.

"¿Confrontarnos?" preguntó ella indignada. "Lo único que confrontaste fue tu boca con la de ella…y en mi cara…" le dijo empujándolo, por el pecho, él la dejó salir de la posición en la que la tenía.

"Quería que te dijera que la memoria que ella misma te trajo aquel día, Ginny la noche de navidad, ella me emborrachó y me puso amortentia…"l le dijo mirándola a los ojos fijamente. Ella enrolló la mirada. "¿No me crees?" le preguntó dolido.

"Harry, tu sabías que ella andaba detrás de ti, Ron te lo dijo más de una vez….y mira para que mi hermano, con lo despistado que es se de cuenta… y aún así elegiste llevarla, elegiste quedarte aquella noche... No me vengas con que no sabías lo que hacías porque ese cuentito no me lo trago." Dijo ella molesta. Alejándose, él la siguió.

"No voy a mentirte. No quiero hacerlo. Sí, sabía que ella andaba tras de mi, pero jamás me imagine, ni remotamente que ella fuera capaz de hacer lo que hizo….logré que me lo confesará después de que tu y yo nos peleamos, puedo mostrarte el recuerdo, puedo beber veritaserum, puedo traértela y hacer que te diga la verdad…pero necesito que me creas." Le suplicó, y todas sus alternativas eran muy en serio, no había ni pizca de duda, en ninguna de ellas.

"¿Cómo esperas que te crea si me has mentido en mi cara todo este tiempo? ¿Si te he preguntado una y otra y otra vez, el por qué de tus acciones y tú me has mentido todo el tiempo…" dijo ella indignadísima "¿Por qué creerte ahora? ¿Por qué perder otra vez el tiempo contigo? ¿Si quiera tiene caso que lo haga? Toda la felicidad que me diste durante todos estos años, la has contrarrestado con esto que has hecho."

"Ginny, ¿Es qué acaso no cuentan las razones por las cuales lo hice?"

"Claro, tus estúpidas razones." Le dijo ella retadoramente.

"Yo te amo, Gin. ¿Es tan difícil entender eso? Sé que en el fondo me crees, me crees que nunca he querido a Lya, te he ofrecido todas las formas posibles para probarte que lo que ocurrió no fue mi culpa." Le dijo él con frustración. "¿De verdad crees que vale la pena tirar tantos años juntos a la basura? Yo luché por ti, Gin, tu fuiste la razón por la cual sobreviví." Le dijo tomándola de la mano, pero ella se soltó, echando sus lágrimas para atrás. "No hagas esto. Podemos arreglarlo, me equivoqué, es cierto, fui un completo imbécil, pero te juro por la memoria de mis padres, por nuestros hijos, si así lo quieres, que creí que estaba haciendo lo correcto. He perdido a tanta gente, yo sólo…temí que las cosas se volvieran a repetir…" le dijo la última parte con plena sinceridad, bajando la mirada.

Ella dudó, pero no podía aceptarlo de vuelta, no podía dejar que la convenciera, se cruzó de brazos, por más que lo amara, alguien tenía que darle una lección, además ya para ese momento estaba muy confundida, sabía lo mucho que lo quería, pero habían cosas que sencillamente no se podían perdonar, y ella no podía vivir con alguien contra quien tenía tanto resentimiento, tanto reproche.

"¿Qué estás esperando?" preguntó ella mirándolo con serenidad. "¿Qué caiga rendida a tus pies? ¿por qué hoy? ¿por qué ahora?" cuestionó ella. "Ya estamos divorciados…no sé que estás esperando que esta confesión haga por nosotros."

Un brillo de esperanza apareció en sus ojos. Quizá, sólo quizá tenía oportunidad.

"Déjame volver, déjame demostrarte que puedo arreglarlo todo, permíteme protegerlos a los tres desde aquí. Con ustedes."

"¿Protegernos?" dijo ella enfurecida "¿Para ti es muy fácil no? Venir a pedir perdón como si fuera lo más sencillo del mundo, pero tu no tuviste que aguantar los berrinches de James por lo mucho que te extrañaba, ni la carita de tristeza de Albus, por lo preocupado que estaba por mí, por verme llorar…ni tuviste que resistir todo lo que yo…"

Se paró en seco.

"¿Lo que tu qué, mi amor?" dijo acercándose a ella. Le acarició el rostro con delicadeza. "Sé que tú todavía me quieres, puedo ver que quieres perdonarme…no dejes que tu orgullo te lo impida, preciosa, por favor…" le murmuró con suavidad al oído. Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza, y volvió su rostro al otro lado.

"No puedo, Harry…no puedo perdonarte." le murmuró ella, mirándolo a los ojos. "No tienes idea de lo mal que la pasamos sin ti."

"Yo los he extrañado tanto, Gin. No tienes ni la más remota idea, sino quieres regresar conmigo, está bien…si quieres permanecer separada de mi, puedo aceptarlo. Pero déjame volver…" Le dijo él retadoramente, ella se talló los ojos cansadamente.

"Háblame de Riddle…" murmuró ella sentándose en el sofá, haciéndole lugar a él para que se sentará a su lado.

Él dudó, ella lo notó, suspiró cansadamente. La verdad era que no quería angustiarla más, quería mantenerla apartada de todo aquello que a él lo atormentaba.

"¿Ahora entiendes por qué no puedo perdonarte?" cuestionó ella altivamente

Él bajó la mirada.

"Ginny…" intentó él.

"No, escúchame tú a mi. Soy perfectamente capaz de protegerme, a mi ya mis hijos. Si tenemos a este…psicópata detrás de nosotros, lo más prudente era venir a decírmelo…." Comenzó ella.

Él la miró cansadamente. "¿Para qué? ¿Para qué habría de decírtelo?"

"Nunca vas a cambiar, ¿Verdad? Maldición, porque somos…éramos una familia. Yo no estaba a tu lado, sólo para cuidar de tus hijos y ser la familia perfecta frente a todo el mundo, Harry…la muñequita de porcelana que tiene todo perfecto cuando el héroe llega a casa…"

"Nunca pretendí que lo fueras." Se defendió él airosamente.

"Tú siempre me has querido proteger de todo, de todos…mantener aparte, como si no pudiera con lo que tú puedes. ¿Por qué has permitido que Hermione te ayude en su estado? ¿Y no yo? Debiste habérmelo dicho, yo hubiera tomado precauciones…" dijo ella enojada.

Harry carraspeó, y la miró incrédulamente. "Tú no conoces lo que es esa palabra y lo sabes. No te lo dije porque no quería preocuparte…quería arreglarlo, pensé que podría." Se talló las sienes cansadamente.

"¿Por qué siempre me dejas fuera?" cuestionó ella. "¿Por qué?" dijo con frustración. "Lo hiciste cuando éramos novios, no pudiste decirme de los Horrocruxes, ni siquiera pudiste decirme de tus planes…me dejaste, me abandonaste porque según tú Voldemort se iría contra mí…como si ser una Weasley no habría sido suficiente razón." Se quejó ella amargamente.

"Casi mueres." Murmuró él, su mirada perdida en el fuego.

Ella reaccionó no entendiendo. "Cuando la batalla en Hogwarts…"le aclaró él.

El solo recuerdo hacía que se le pusiera la piel de gallina, cuando ese maldito rayo estuvo apunto de destruir lo más preciado que tenía en la vida. La sola idea de que Bellatrix hubiera podido matarla…nunca habría tenido a sus hijos, nunca habría pasado todos aquellos maravillosos años a su lado. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella.

"Ni siquiera lo recordaba…" contestó ella. La verdad era que había bloqueado la mayor parte de aquellos acontecimientos, cuando Fred había muerto.

"Pues yo si, y nunca he tenido más miedo en mi vida, Gin. No es que te subestime, nunca lo he hecho, pero la sola idea de perderte, me…aterra. Nunca antes había sentido una rabia contra Bellatrix como la que sentí aquel día….ni siquiera cuando mató a Sirius, si tu madre no se me hubiera adelantado…" murmuró él, pero ella lo silenció.

"Por favor no recordemos más de aquello." Concluyó ella. "Estoy agotada, Harry…y esta conversación ya no tiene ningún caso, vete a casa." Le dijo dándose la vuelta, pero él la tomó del brazo, ella cerró los ojos ante el contacto y cesó en esfuerzos, se soltó de él y lo volvió a encarar.

"¿Qué demonios quieres de mi, Harry?" cuestionó ella enfadada. "Dime por favor qué demonios quieres de mi, si lo que buscas es mi perdón…" dijo ella sarcásticamente "lo tienes, si te creo…ahora si me disculpas…"

"Sabes perfectamente que no busco sólo tu perdón, quiero volver." Declaró él con ahínco, por completo convencido, no había ni un atisbo de duda en su voz.

"¿Y quién te dijo que yo te quería de vuelta? Vete, Harry, vete a perseguir a los malditos fantasmas que te persiguen, y a mí déjame tranquila."

"Te amo." Intercedió él. Ella lo miró de mala manera. "¿Eso no significa nada para ti? ¿Nuestra familia no significa nada para ti?"

"¿Y para ti?" cuestionó ella altivamente "¿Qué significó para ti cuando te revolcaste con esa? ¿qué signifiqué yo para ti?"

"Ya te he dicho…"

"No me importa, Harry si fue por una estúpida poción, por tus estúpidas razones nobles….no puedo dejarte volver." Le dijo ella echando a andar nuevamente.

"¿Y no será que Dean Thomas tiene algo que ver en esto?" cuestionó él, celoso otra vez, ella enrolló la mirada.

"Si quieres creer que me revuelco con él, que mantengo una relación con él por mí está bien…cree lo que quieras. No me interesa. En estos últimos meses ha demostrado ser mejor hombre que tu." Eso pareció herirlo.

Porque se quedó sin palabras. La miró como queriendo olvidar que había escuchado aquellas palabras.

"¿Lo quieres?" preguntó él todavía sin querer dejarla ir, la sola idea lo hacía sentir…¿náuseas? Pero de verdad las sentía, y eso que él rara vez se sentia así.

"¿Te sientes bien?" le cuestionó ella, el enojo bajándosele con rapidez. Él la miro desconcertado.

"Estoy bien. Contéstame, Gin, ¿sientes algo por él?" dijo él mirándola a los ojos, todavía no lograba darle al clavo, pero algo había cambiado, la veía con un semblante distinto y por más que la analizaba simplemente no le atinaba.

"Eso no es asunto tuyo." Se defendió ella obstinada. "Lo que yo haga, o deje de hacer no te incumbe."

"Tú eres asunto mío." Se defendió él, su temperamento poco a poco comenzando a sacar lo peor de él. La tomó del brazo con fuerza que casi la lastima.

"Me estás lastimando…" le recalcó ella mirándolo con rabia. Él aflojó su agarre de inmediato. "Si crees que comportándote como un celoso, hombre de las cavernas, ¿vas a conseguir algo…"

"Tengo una forma mejor…" le dijo él, astutamente, y sin pedirle permiso la besó otra y otra, y otra vez. Los brazos de ella al principio lo empujaban con fuerza, pero pronto, cuando lo sintió acariciarla en la espalda, sintió como sus fuerzas se deshicieron una a una. Sus brazos pasaron a acariciarle el pecho y a responderle el beso con fiereza, no era dulce, era lleno de pasión. Cuando acordó él la había sentado en el sofá y le acariciaba el cuerpo por donde podía alcanzar, con ahínco, sus manos diestramente escabulléndose debajo de su vestido, mientras que sus labios la reclamaban.

Ella se separó porque necesitaba respirar, pero no se alejó permaneció así, cerquita de él.

"¿A quién crees que engañas?" le murmuró él, con dulzura. "Me quieres de vuelta tanto o más de lo que yo quiero volver…."

"No…" negó ella, pero la debilidad de su voz dejaba mucho que desear, apenas estaba recuperando la respiración. Él le sonrió y le quitó el cabello de la cara

"Testaruda…" murmuró él de vuelta. "Orgullosa, perdóname, por favor perdóname" recargó su frente en la de ella, y se sintió muy mal al notar que unas rebeldes lágrimas insistían en querer derramarse, pero ella neciamente las retenía.

"Es que no puedo…no entiendes…" dijo ella tercamente. "Tu no sabes todo por lo que pasamos los niños y yo…" dijo poniéndose de pie y dándole la espalda "No puedo, no puedo aceptarte de vuelta." Dijo ella tomando el rumbo hacia arriba de las escaleras. "Si lo que querías era mi perdón lo tienes, los niños son tus hijos, y tienes derecho a estar con ellos, pero no puedo darte nada más, tu y yo terminamos, y es definitivo." Y no le dijo nada más, Harry meditó si seguirla, si convencerla, si persuadirla, si suplicar, si gritar….pero se dio cuenta de que sería inútil, ella había tomado su decisión.

"Voy a luchar por recuperarte." Le murmuró él, más para sí.

"Dudo que puedas hacerlo y luchar contra los fantasmas que te persiguen al mismo tiempo."

* * *

Habían pasado varios días desde la charla, y para la pelirroja nada había cambiado, bueno…casi* nada, porque ahora su casa entera parecía un jardín. Si, eso precisamente, un jardín…había lirios por doquier.

_Efectivamente, Potter y sus estupideces. _Pensó ella mientras que ponía en agua el ramillete de lirios que le había llegado aquel día. Si Harry pensaba que mandándole lirios DIARIO, y literalmente DIARIO, iba a conseguir algo, la estaba subestimando.

No lo había visto desde aquella noche, y la verdad era mejor así, ella le había enviado una nota diciéndole que necesitaba espacio…que podría ver a los niños siempre que quisiera, en la madriguera o en casa de Ron y Hermione, pero ella no quería verlo. Si él supiera…verlo frente a ella, podría moldear su voluntad más que una docena de lirios. Y es por eso que no quería mirarlo, temía flaquear.

"Hermanita, querida….¿sigues de coqueta? ¿cuántos novios tienes que tener para que te hagas acreedora de este jardín botánico?" escuchó la voz de Ron, llegar en la sala.

"Ron…ya basta, no la molestes…" escuchó a Hermione que en ese momento estaba llegando por la red flu, junto con James y Albus, quienes corrieron hacia su madre, un poco incómodamente debido a su estado. ¿Cuándo nacería ese niño?

Ginny se volvió hacia su hermano y lo miró de mala manera.

"Para tu información sólo el imbécil de tu mejor amigo…"

"Ginny!" dijo Hermione escandalizada, Ginny miró a sus hijos con culpabilidad, si efectivamente…tenía ese gran defecto, decir malas palabras.

"Mami ¿qué es _inecíl_" preguntó Albus "¿y por qué llamas a papito, así?"

Ginny lo miró con culpabilidad y se hincó en cuclillas con su pequeño, acomodándole el cabello.

"Nada cielito, es una palabra fea y mami llamó así a papi porque acuérdate que sigue enojada con él…" dijo ella.

"Papito dice que por favor lo perdones, que te quiere mucho y que quiere volver…" intercedió James. Ginny enrolló la mirada, se puso de pie y miró a Hermione.

"Eso es sucio hasta para él…mira que usar a sus hijos…" dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Hermione y Ron se miraron y sonrieron, ¿por qué Ginny se hacía la tonta? A leguas se veía que lo seguía adorando, pero su orgullo era demasiado grande.

"¿Les ha ido bien?" preguntó Ginny otra vez a los niños.

Ambos asintieron.

"Bien, la cena estará lista pronto, vayan a lavarse las manitas, por favor." Les dijo con dulzura. Los dos le obedecieron.

"¿En serio él ha hecho todo esto?" preguntó Hermione sonriente. "¿Cuántos lirios tienes aquí? Deben ser decenas y decenas." Murmuró Hermione anonadada.

"Un desperdicio de galeones…" dijo Ginny fingiendo molestia.

"Ay por favor, Ginny, tu casa se ve hermosa, además son tus favoritas…"

"Sólo estorban mucho…Harry y sus estupideces…que ingenuo si cree que así logrará algo." Dijo de forma autosuficiente.

"¿Por qué no lo aceptas de vuelta? Él pobre la pasa mal…" murmuró Ron secundando a su amigo. "Tu te ves exhausta, apenas y puedes con los dos tu sola…"

"Discúlpame," dijo Ginny un tanto ofendida "Pues dejame informarte que he podido con los dos yo sola durante mucho más tiempo del que ese idiota lleva fuera de mi vida…¿en dónde está Rose?"

"Se quedó en casa de mis padres…" contestó Hermione. "La llevaron a un parque de diversiones muggle por su cumpleaños, ya ves que ya casi es." Dijo la castaña emocionada.

"Es cierto, y aún no he ido por su regalo. Por cierto, ¿se quedan a cenar?" murmuró ella, mientras que con la varita ponía mágicamente la mesa.

"Oh no, de ninguna manera, no queremos darte más trabajo." Dijo Hermione. "Te lo agradecemos pero la verdad es que estoy que ya no puedo…sólo quiero mi cama." Dijo ella.

Ginny sonrió. "Comprendo."

"Sólo queríamos recordarte que pasado mañana le haremos una cena a nuestra Rosie, y obviamente tú y los niños tienen que ir…también dile a Andrómeda y a Teddy, por favor, hace un buen tiempo que no se dejan ver." Dijo la castaña mientras que Ron la tomaba de la mano guiándola hacia la chimenea.

"Claro que lo haré…er…Hermione…" preguntó Ginny un poco preocupada, con el ceño fruncido, la castaña se volvió hacia ella antes de irse por la red floo. "¿Harry no irá, verdad?"

Hermione dudó, y ante sus dudas Ginny se le adelantó.

"Es mejor que sólo vaya a dejarte a los niños…de verdad…aseguró la pelirroja."

"Pero…"

"Enana, Harry estará fuera del país para esa fecha…" mintió Ron con rapidez. Hermione lo miró con desconfianza.

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Completamente…"

* * *

"¿Y bien?" preguntó la pelirroja expectante. Dean escaneaba el articulo con rapidez, sin mirarla, sólo intrigado en la lectura. Por fin la miró, dejó el artículo en la mesa, y suspiró.

"Es perfecto, Ginny, me has dejado….sin palabras…" le dijo sonriente. Ella enrolló la mirada.

"Exagerado…dime la verdad ¿te ha gustado?"

"Ginny, es perfecto… ¿Quién mejor para reflejar las emociones del Qudditch en el papel que alguien que ha experimentado la emoción de volar?" le dijo mientras que le quitaba un poco de cabello del rostro.

Ella sonrió genuinamente bajando la mirada ante el cumplido. Estaban en la recepción de la oficina del periódico del profeta. Era el segundo artículo que le recibían, había tenido que hacerle varias correcciones al su primer esbozo, pero finalmente parecía que iban a quedar conformes, o al menos eso esperaba. Dean había insistido tanto en acompañarla a dejarlo, que no pudo negarse, después de todo se había esmerado tanto. El la tomó de la mano con disimulo, ella lo miró y le sonrió con dulzura.

"Gracias, Dean, por acompañarme….significa mucho para mí." Murmuró ella sonriente.

"Tu sabes que estoy para lo que me necesites…" le dijo cortésmente, pero ella pudo ver la implicación en sus ojos oscuros. La secretaria los miraba desaprobatoriamente y carraspeaba cada que ellos cuchicheaban…la pelirroja enrolló la mirada, típico, el infiel era Harry, pero aun así todo el mundo se ponía de su lado. Sintió la punzada de los celos, al recordar que en aquel par de semanas, él no se había vuelto a aparecer, que si había hecho notar sus intentos de perdón…por su puesto, decenas diarias de lirios por toda su casa lo probaban, ya no hallaba en donde ponerlas. ¡Maldito sea! Sabía exactamente como derretirla. Sabía exactamente como llegarle directo al corazón. Y a ella…le encantaban.

"Señora….Weasley…" dijo la recepcionista con desagrado. Ginny tuvo que resistir la urgencia de ponerle mala cara, después de todo, si las cosas salían como ella quería, tendría que volver a aquella oficina muchas más comúnmente.

"Dígame…"

"Puede pasar a hablar con el editor con su nuevo borrador…"

Ella reía a carcajadas, su estómago dolía a causa de las mismas, no recordaba la última vez que se había sentido así. El sonido de su risa la sorprendió, sonaba extraño en sus oídos. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Dean la llevaba de la mano, mientras que le contaba animosamente acerca del último partido que había tenido antes de regresar a jugar a Inglaterra.

"Muero por ir a verte jugar." Sentenció ella, su risa decreciendo poco a poco. El cielo nublado de Inglaterra, comenzaba a oscurecerse y gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer.

"Prométeme que irás." Le dijo él entusiasmado con la idea, "ya se acerca mi primer partido, prométeme que irás y escribirás tu primer artículo oficial acerca de él…promételo."

Ella fingió momentáneamente "Mmm…no sé…déjame pensarlo…" La cara de inconformidad de Dean se hizo notar y ella lanzó otra carcajada. "Por supuesto que si…dalo por hecho." Le dijo riendo dándole un golpe juguetón en el brazo. "Eso claro, si es que al editor le convence mi artículo y finalmente me dan el trabajo…"

"Pero claro que lo harán, no viste su rostro…no sé que le gusta más, si tú o tu artículo…" le dijo riendo. Ella se ruborizó y largó otra carcajada.

"Gracias, gracias por acompañarme, no sabes lo que significa para mí." Le dijo ella con seriedad. Él la miró a los ojos y no le dio tiempo de nada más, porque la besó en los labios con ahínco. Ginny no lo apartó, le permitió besarla, sorprendida. Escuchó en la lejanía los clicks de las cámaras pero ni siquiera les dio importancia. Cuando se separaron ella le miró con seriedad, se disponía a alejarse, pero de pronto la lluvia se soltó sobre de ellos.

"No digas nada, por ahora sólo vamos a resguardarnos de la lluvia." Le dijo tomándola de la mano y llevándola con premura a un restaurante.

Ella sabía que los fotógrafos los seguían, pidieron una mesa lo más dentro del restaurante posible. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, ella se talló el rostro con frustración, él sólo la miraba, la tomó de las manos.

"¿puedes honestamente decirme que no te atraigo en lo más mínimo? ¿qué no me quieres en lo más mínimo? ¿qué no te haría bien, a ti y a tus hijos estar conmigo?" le cuestionó, el mesero del restaurante, los miraba sin saber si aproximarse a pedirles la orden o si era mejor abstenerse.

"No soy buena diciendo mentiras, Dean…"

"Nunca lo has sido." Sentenció él.

"Si te tengo cierto cariño, pero no puedo mentirte, yo sigo enamorada de Harry y a estas alturas dudo mucho que…en algún momento pueda dejar de estarlo." Dijo resignada.

"¿Volverías con él?"

"No." Dijo con rapidez. "Me lastimó, eso podría perdonárselo, pero nunca voy a perdonarle lo que los niños han sufrido por él…y lo que ha hecho es imperdonable. Hace unos días cuando te lo topaste en casa, me pidió perdón, me suplicó que lo aceptara de vuelta…"

"Lo sé.." murmuró él, no muy contento al respecto. Ella lo miró sin comprender. "Él te mira de esa forma, Ginny…como lo ha hecho desde que tu y yo salíamos…si, y no me mires así, él te ama todavía, sería tonto de mi parte no verlo de esa manera. Pero no eres feliz, yo puedo ver eso…y no hablo acerca de lo que pasó con esa mujer, desde que te volví a encontrar…no logro verte feliz. Es por eso que te pido que me aceptes, yo puedo darte lo que él no, yo puedo hacerte muy feliz." Le dijo él, acariciándole el rostro.

Ella lo miró indecisa, era cierto, llevaba muchos, muchos meses…de no sentirse feliz, a lado de Harry, se la vivía aburrida, en casa…. Él muchas veces demasiado ocupado, y habían caído en la monotonía, pero su infidelidad había sido la gota que había derramado el vaso.

"Yo tengo dos hijos…¿estás conciente de eso? Dean, no soy sólo yo, venimos en paquete…" le dijo ella tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón. Él la miró esperanzadoramente y asintió.

"Lo sé, y te prometo que haré lo mejor que pueda para ser bueno con ellos…"

Ella bajó la mirada, acarició su vientre con delicadeza. Y luego miró al hombre frente a ella con angustia. "No te estoy pidiendo que lo botes todo por mí, y que nos vayamos lejos…ni que te cases conmigo mañana mismo…todo lo que te estoy pidiendo es una oportunidad, una oportunidad para que me veas como algo más que un amigo." Le dijo él sinceramente, el ruego se notaba en sus ojos oscuros.

"Hay algo más que no sabes. Probablemente esto te hará cambiar de opinión…" dijo tragando duro, necesitaba decirlo, quizá así él se alejaría de ella, quizá él caería en cuenta de que ella en aquellos momentos no estaba disponible.

Él le había tomado la mano, ella se soltó sutilmente y tomó aire

"Estoy embarazada."

Para Dean en aquel momento todo pareció dar vueltas, no la miró, se talló el rostro cansadamente y tomó aire. Quizá irse, quizá sería la solución para finalmente desenamorarse de esa mujer, porque ser el padrastro de dos hijos de Harry, sería…posible…pero ¿tres? Era demasiada responsabilidad hasta para él…en correlación con el amor de una mujer, que todavía ni siquiera tenía, porque si algo le había dejado en claro era que tendría que esforzarse mucho para que ella le llegara a querer.

Ginny no pudo evitar sentir un dejo de alivio, por fin, por decirle a alguien en voz alta, que iba a hacer mamá por tercera vez, acarició su vientre, aún cuando el hombre a quien se lo decía, lucía enfermo, y en estado de shock. Quizá era lo mejor.

"Creo que debo irme…" murmuró ella tranquilamente, tomando su bolso y levantándose de la mesa.

"Espera Ginny…" dijo poniéndose de pie dispuesto a seguirla.

Ella se volvió a mirarlo. Y él al verla, le importó un bledo el hecho de que tuviera que hacerse cargo de tres pequeños que no eran suyos, porque él ya se había enamorado de la pelirroja, inevitablemente, y si ella le daba la oportunidad, él no creía poder despreciarla.

"Yo comprendo…"

"No, tu no comprendes." Le dijo con amabilidad, guiándola a sentarse nuevamente. La gente los miraba entre cuchicheos. "¿ya se lo has dicho?" cuestionó.

Ella bajó la mirada. "No…y no sé todavía cuándo lo haré…" dijo soltando un suspiro.

"Tendrás que hacerlo tarde o temprano." Murmuró él, con desgana.

"No quiero pensar en el hecho de tener que decírselo por ahora." Resolvió ella.

"¿Cambia en algo tu decisión? ¿Volverías con él?" le preguntó con seriedad.

Ella contempló la situación. "No…creo poder hacerlo….no creo poder olvidar todo lo que ha hecho." Le dijo bajando la mirada, como si le avergonzara guardar todo aquel rencor.

Él le tomó la mano tentativamente. "Entonces permíteme estar contigo, te quiero a ti, con todo y tus hijos…" le murmuró antes de besarla.

* * *

Harry ojeaba los reportes de los ataques en las últimas semanas, concentrado, mientras que una nerviosa Hermione estaba sentada en frente, mirando escandalizada el Diario del Profeta.

Ella estaba esperando a que Ron se desocupara porque tenían visita con el sanador, para que viera como iba el embarazo…y había decidido prestarle una visita a Harry entre tanto. Pero el ingenuo de su mejor amigo, ni siquiera había leído el Diario el Profeta aquel día, ella estaba segura de ello, de lo contrario, estaría ardiendo Troya, y no trabajando tranquilo y pasivamente en su oficina.

En la primera plana, ahí estaban, con el gran encabezado "_GINNY POTTER PARECE HABERSE ENCONTRADO UN NUEVO ELEGIDO." _Y fotos de Ginny con Dean Thomas, besándose en medio de plena lluvia en el Londres mágico, y otras varias de ellos caminando hacia un restaurante tomados de la mano. Y el colmo! Otra de un segundo beso que se alcanzaba a divisar en el restaurante. Que suerte que Harry no lo hubiera visto. Lo escondió en su bolsa, mientras que su amigo veía varios pergaminos y no le prestaba atención. Ante el súbito movimiento, Harry volvió la mirada hacia su mejor amiga y le sonrió.

"¿Te sientes bien, Mione?" le preguntó amablemente. Ella sonrió de vuelta.

"Claro…muy bien, sólo…lamento estarte interrumpiendo, pareces tan ocupado el día de hoy." Murmuró ella por lo bajo, de forma nerviosa.

"Algo ocupado solamente, no te he comentado nada, pero tengo noticias acerca de Riddle." Dijo entusiasta.

"¿En verdad?"

"De hecho, sí." Dijo él orgullosamente. "Pronto viajaré a Gales…obtuve noticias de que alguien con el apellido Riddle ha ido adquiriendo propiedades en tres distintas ciudades, Caernarfon, en Cardiff y Newport. Y aparentemente se le investigó porque ha adquirido bienes de magia oscura…el ministerio mágico galés recibió reportes acerca de actividades un tanto extrañas y lo investigaron…sin embargo salió bien librado. Luego de eso desapareció, no hay ningún otro registro, el gobierno galés me informó que era probable que se hubiera marchado del Reino Unido, pero yo no lo creo así."

"¿Entonces cómo…?"

"Sospecho que pudo haber cambiado de identidad, puede incluso estar transitando de forma normal alrededor de todo Reino Unido, y quien sabe…capaz que hasta viviendo como un muggle para no despertar sospechas."

Hermione miró al suelo."¿Qué has pensado acerca del ataque que sufrieron tus hijos? ¿Estás convencido que todo está conectado?"

La mirada de Harry se tornó fría. "Estoy convencido de que todo está conectado, Hermione, lo he hablado con Ron y estoy convencido de que hay gente del Ministerio inmiscuida en este asunto…¿qué tal si Riddle está actuando a través de ellos? Todo coincide, Mione, los últimos miembros de la Orden del Fénix muertos, las marcas tenebrosas de cuya autenticidad estoy seguro, el capricho del Wizengamot de volver a traer a los dementores para que custodien Azkaban y la huída paulatina de ellos. Ya van diez de ellos que se han sublevado y se han marchado fuera de control…." Dijo preocupado.

Hermione lo miró temerosa y se abrazó así misma.

"No comprendo la terquedad de traerlos de vuelta…"

Harry la miró tratando de infundirle algo de tranquilidad.

"Descuida, Ron y yo hacemos lo que podemos…y a la menor señal de que las cosas se salgan de control…"

"Lo sé…" aseguró ella, tratando de sonreírle. Se dio cuenta de que Harry quería preguntarle algo, pero por alguna razón en el último momento se arrepintió. "¿Qué más me quieres preguntar? Oh vamos, conmigo no finjas, eres mi casi hermano y te conozco…hay algo que…ah…ya sé…Ginny…" dijo ella con un brillo travieso en sus ojos cafés.

Harry bajó la mirada. "Después de decirle la verdad me envió una nota…me pidió que me mantuviera alejado de ella, que le diera tiempo…pero Hermione estoy realmente desesperado por saber de ella. Los niños dicen que se encuentra bien pero…"

"¿De casualidad has leído el Diario?" preguntó ella fingiendo no darle importancia. Él la miró extrañado. "Er…no….¿por qué? ¿debería?"

"No…es decir…sólo basura y más basura, ya sabes, rumores de tu relación con la tipa esa con la que andas…."

"Hermione, me decías de Ginny…" murmuró él un tanto incómodo.

"Ah sí, Ginny de hecho sí se encuentra bien." Aseguró Hermione infundiéndole seguridad. "La vimos ayer, y se encuentra perfecta, un poco cansada pero está muy bien. Con ese humor de los mil demonios que trae últimamente pero lo normal…" le aseguró con un guiño.

"No sé qué voy a hacer Hermione, no me deja acercarme…no sé como voy a poder conseguir que me perdone…"

"Tienes que terminar las cosas con esa mujer, y tienes que hacerlo ya" le regañó la castaña insistentemente. Él se despeinó preocupadamente.

Harry puso su bitácora sobre el escritorio y la miró cansado.

"Si Hermione, lo sé" Le dijo él serenamente. "Y estoy en ello, en serio, es sólo que….no quisiera tener que lidiar con ese otro problema. Ya tengo suficientes."

"Pues ese es el problema raíz!" dijo como su fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

"Eso y el orgullo de mi mujer, maldita sea, Hermione ¿por qué la habré escogido tan orgullosa?"

"¿Te parece poco lo que le has hecho? Encima quieres que te perdone así como así, ella pasó por encima de su orgullo muchas veces para hacerte reaccionar, y tu…" le dijo ella severamente.

"Ya sé que lo eché a perder, ni creas que se me olvida que el malo de la historia aquí soy yo, pero ya le he explicado todo, Mione, y no logro hacer que ella entre en razón, que deje de frecuentar a Dean…no puedo perderla." Dijo, y no pudo evitar tener una sensación de deja vu, cuando se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por Ginny, la primera en confrontarlo había sido Hermione, su mejor amiga. Ella pareció pensar lo mismo porque sonrió con nostalgia.

"Va a terminar igual." Sentenció ella tratando de animarlo. "Te va a elegir a ti."

"No tendría sentido que lo hiciera…" dijo cabizbajo "Él parece hacerla feliz, y yo todo lo que le he provocado en meses ha sido esta especie de relación… destructiva…"

"Estabas equivocado, pero has cambiado de parecer. Y ella se dará cuenta."

"Vendió el anillo de compromiso que le di, y nuestra alianza de matrimonio….¿puedes creerlo? Los subastó." Dijo incrédulamente. "Juro que me saca de quicio, Mione."

"Te dijo que ella no podía quedárselos. No seas injusto, ella te adora, imagínate tener esas joyas que tanto significan para ella, recordándole lo que había pasado…fue su desquite. Sé lo mucho que le costó hacerlo."

"Y yo los tengo que recuperar…ya he rastreado al comprador. Ahora sólo tengo que..convencerlo de que me los venda de vuelta, al precio que sea." Murmuró él. Hermione lo miró risueña.

"¿Has hecho semejante cosa? Recuperarlos para ella…eso es muy dulce."

Harry sonrió. "Sé lo mucho que significan para ella y…la voy a recuperar, Hermione, cuésteme lo que me cueste…"

"¿Incluso la docena de lirios que le envías a diario por las mañanas?" cuestionó ella, guiñándole el ojo.

Él sonrió más ampliamente. "¿Qué te ha dicho al respecto? ¿Le han gustado?"

"Pues…sus palabras fueron algo así como _–Harry y sus patéticos intentos por conseguir mi perdón, que le regale flores a su novia mientras intenta salvar al mundo, si cree que con esto va a conseguir algo está muy equivocado.-"_ dijo Hermione en una muy mala imitación riendo, mientras que él enrolló la mirada.

"Entonces sí le han gustado…" afirmó él, para bien o para mala, tantos años a lado de Ginny le habían enseñado a interpretarla.

"Las adora, las ha acomodado por toda la casa…pero eso si, si alguien le hace algún cumplido por lo lindas que lucen, comienza a despotricar en tu contra y a decir que ha sido un desperdicio de galeones." Dijo ella risueña. "Va a estar bien, Harry, ya lo verás." Le dijo tratando de animarlo.

"Gracias Hermione…"

Ron irrumpió torpemente por la puerta, como siempre solía hacerlo, de improviso.

"He terminado…así que me llevo a esta hermosa mujer a San Mungo…" le dijo con prisa, ayudándola a levantarse de la silla. "Gracias por entretenerla, mientras tanto, amigo, espero no te haya fastidiado demasiado…" le dijo en broma, pero Hermione le metió un sendo pisotón, que Ron se puso verde. "¡Hermione!"

"Un accidente…querido…" le dijo melosamente.

Harry rió y negó con la cabeza, sus mejores amigos nunca cambiarían, parecía que eran los mismos adolescentes que peleaban por todo, pero que se querían por sobre cualquier otra cosa.

"Ay, Harry….no olvides pasar a cenar el día de hoy…Rosie no te lo perdonaría…además, te conviene." Le dijo Hermione guiñándole el ojo.

"Hermione, ¿no vas a meterte en problemas si Ginny va a estar ahí?" cuestionó Harry.

Hermione sonrió. "No…no me atacaría en mi estado, si se enoja, es probable que se desquite con Ron…" añadió despreocupadamente, el pelirrojo enrolló la mirada. "Te veremos en unas horas, déjate de andarle mandando regalitos y comienza a actuar para que te perdone…" le dijo la castaña antes de salir por la puerta.

* * *

Lya lo miraba expectante, estaban en casa, y lo miró tomar un trago con suma rapidez. Como con ánimo de darse valor. Algo traía, y ese algo no le gustaba en lo más mínimo. Era tan guapo, pensó ella, tan varonil, y el hecho de que fuera Harry Potter sólo era un plus, haber aceptado el trabajo que Aidan le había propuesto, no representaba para ella ningún sacrificio.

Pero si de algo ella estaba segura, es que no permitiría que Aidan le hiciera daño a Harry, podría matar a los mocosos, y a la insulsa de Ginevra, pero ella tendría que quedarse con Harry.

"¿Mi amor? ¿qué te sucede? ¿Estás nervioso…" le preguntó ella acariciándole el cuello, y el pecho por encima de la camisa. Él atrapó las delgadas manos de ella, en las suyas.

"Tenemos que hablar." Le dijo con sencillez.

Ella lo miró con desconfianza. "¿Acerca de qué?" dijo retirando sus manos de las de él.

Él suspiró. "Nosotros." Dijo como si le estuviera costando mucho trabajo. "Y acerca de si debemos seguir siéndolo…acerca de si debemos seguir siendo un nosotros…"

"¿Qué me estás tratando de decir?"

"Se acabó Lya, lo nuestro…no puede seguir. Yo no siento nada por ti, y tengo que disculparme contigo porque en realidad nunca lo sentí…" bajó la cabeza avergonzado.

Los hermosos ojos de Lya lo miraron con odio.

"Tienes que estar bromeando" dijo ella enfurecida poniéndose de pie "¿Tienes idea de cuántos hombres matarían por tener una mirada mía? No tienes idea de lo que haces…" dijo furiosa.

Él la miró y tragó duro.

"Si lo sé." Le dijo poniéndose de pie. "Estoy profundamente enamorado de Ginny y nunca debí dejar que esta farsa llegara tan lejos…lamento si te he causado algún daño…estoy dispuesto, a transferirte a algún departamento de aurores en el extranjero si eso es lo que quieres…"

"No Harry, tú no puedes hacerme esto, te lo suplico…no puedes dejarme…" ella se aferró a él con fuerza, él la tomó de las manos y la separó con empeño.

"Por favor Lya…es lo mejor." Dijo él. "Yo estoy enamorado de Ginny y nunca dejaré de estarlo….tienes que comprender…"

Ella lo miró con frialdad, se acercó a él y le acarició el rostro.

"No, mi amor…¿y tú qué dijiste? ¿En serio crees que te vas a deshacer de mí así de fácil?" Dijo ella seductoramente, con aire de seguridad, y a Harry le sobresaltó ver algo de locura en su mirada. "Si tu crees que esto es lo último que verás de mí, estás muy equivocado. Te juro que te vas a arrepentir de lo que estás haciendo." Le dijo ella al oído, y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios, él no movió ni un músculo. Pero antes de que ella pudiera desaparecer, la tomó con fuerza de la muñeca.

"¿Es una amenaza?" le preguntó, ya no había nada de civilidad en su voz.

Ella le sonrió. "Es una advertencia, mi amor. Ah, y por cierto, si yo fuera tú vería la publicación de hoy del Diario el Profeta corazón, vamos a ver si tu querida Ginny está dispuesta a tenerte de vuelta.

* * *

**_LAMENTO MUCHO LA TARDANZA! A MI DEFENSA: LA VIDA SE INTERPUSO! ESTUVE EN EXAMENES :( :(Bueno, si ya les advierto, que a partir de aqui, empieza a arder troya! SI, COMO YA LO HABIA MENCIONADO ANTES, GINNY VA A SER ATACADA POR DEMENTORES...ASI SE VA A SABER POR TODOS LO DE LA LLEGADA DE LILY :D :D Ke emocion! Y si...yo se que todas odian a Harry en este fic...bueno a partir de aqui empieza a sufrir y mucho...al final lo van a volver a kerer lo prometo! Aclaraciones... Lya si está enamorada de Harry, u obsesionada más bien diría yo! Ya prometo actualizar mas pronto! besitos. dejen reviews! kE EMOCION PELI EN NUEVE DIAS :D ya tienen sus boletos pal estreno?_**


	13. No Saber Pedir Perdón: Otra Oportunidad

**CAPITULO 12 **

**OTRA OPORTUNIDAD **

Ginny reía, no podía recordar la última vez que había reído de esa manera desde hacía meses, se sentía repleta de luz, tendría que ser el bebé que cargaba en su vientre el que la reanimaba de tal manera, todavía no se lo había dicho a nadie, y preferiría no pensar en si decírselo a Harry o no…más de una vez había estado apunto de escribírselo.

Rose jugaba con Albus, lo correteaba, en la medida en la que sus pequeños piecitos se lo permitían, quería jugar con él, pero Albus se sentía acosado. Tanto Ginny como Hermione reían sonoramente. Al único al que no parecía causarle nada de gracia era a Ron.

"Hermione, mira a tu hija…desde bebé, mi princesa siguiendo a los niños…" se quejó el pelirrojo.

"No te quiero decir cómo va a ser cuando tenga trece…" se aventuró Ginny.

"Con que no sea como tu!" se quejo Ron, y esto lo hizo, en menos de un minuto estuvo cubierto en mocos de murciélago lo que únicamente provocó que Ginny y Hermione rieran aún más.

Cuando alguien llegó por la chimenea, la sonrisa de Ginny murió por completo. Aquello si que no se lo esperaba.

"Tío Harry!" rió Rose, antes de ir hacia su padrino y tío, quien ya la tenía acostumbrada a recibir regalos de vez en vez.

"Pero mira nada más que tenemos aquí…la hermosa cumpleañera…" dijo abrazándola y dándole un besito en la frente. Planteándose como objetivo el evitar terminantemente la mirada de su mujer, que lo fulminaba sin piedad. La tensión se hizo presente de inmediato.

"¿Mi regalo?" cuestionó la mini-Hermione, con el mismo tonito demandante y sabelotodo, a opinión de Harry. Harry sonrió. Sus hijos lo miraron curiosamente, por la mirada de James pasó un reflejo de celos, Harry les hizo el ademán de que fueran con él y los abrazó a ambos. "Esto…" dijo sacando una caja de su bolsillo y devolviéndola a su tamaño original, era una hermosa muñeca muggle. "Es tu regalo de parte de los niños, de tu tía y mío." Le dijo.

La pequeña castaña lució feliz, iba a apresurarse a jugar, pero Hermione la reprimió.

"Rosie ¿cómo se dice?"cuestionó Hermione, levantando la ceja escépticamente.

"Graciass…" balbuceó la pequeña. Hermione sonrió y asintió complacida.

James y Albus parecía complacidos por la presencia de su papá, se abrazaban a él y él también los mantenía cerca, se había propuesto el evitar enfadarse o hacer alguna escena, el artículo que había leído aquella tarde no le iba a ocasionar más problemas…pero le estaba costando un mundo de trabajo no arremeter contra su mujer y exigirle una explicación.

La que no decía ni media palabra era Ginny, que miraba a Harry, todo menos contenta. Los ojos verdes de él, se levantaron lentamente hasta encontrarse con la mirada de ella, indiferente como siempre.

Hermione se levantó y lo abrazó le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Me alegra tanto que hayas decidido venir." Le dijo sonriente. Ron se acercó detrás de ella, y le dio un apretón de manos a su mejor amigo.

"Gracias…¿Cómo les fue en la visita con el sanador?" preguntó él curioso, mirando el enorme vientre de Hermione, no entendía como era posible que no diera a luz todavía…Hermione lo miró de mala forma.

"Sólo unas semanas más…y no es educado mirarme de esa forma…" dijo dignamente. "Veré cuanto falta para que la cena esté lista."

Ron intercambió miradas de complicidad con su mejor amigo. "Está así desde hace un par de semanas…mi hijo sigue creciendo y nada…ella está tanto o más desesperada porque nazca….está sensible….ayer le hice el comentario de que él bebé estaba feliz creciendo y me retiró el habla hasta hoy hace unas horas…." Se quejó el pelirrojo.

Harry sonrió y le dio una palmadita en la espalda.

"Por favor…por lo menos siguen peleando…tu hermana no me dirige siquiera la mirada…"

"Está haciendo su berrinche, ya volverá en sí….es una testaruda…" criticó Ron. Harry la miraba mientras que ella, platicaba animosamente con su sobrina Rose, quien le mostraba la hermosa muñeca que había recibido de cumpleaños.

"¿Lo sabes, no es cierto?"

"¿Saber qué?"

"Lo de ella…y Dean…" murmuró Harry incomodo. "He visto el diario...terminé con Lya y lo primero que hizo fue restregarme ese artículo en la cara. No sé qué hacer para recuperar a tu hermana…." Dijo con pesar.

"Pues…quizá por ahora algo de whisky de fuego nos venga bien a ambos."

Harry iba a acercarse a Ginny, ella lo miró malencarada, dispuesta a levantarse del sofá e irse a la cocina con Hermione, pero en eso los siguientes en llegar fueron Bill y Fleur, con la pequeñita Victoire, quien corrió amorosamente hacia su tía Ginny. Muy a diferencia de la antipatía que Ginny seguía sintiendo con su cuñada, adoraba a su sobrinita, que ya tenía ocho años. Era como una pequeña princesita francesa, tan hermosa como su mamá, y unos hermosos rulos rubios platinados que su madre acostumbraba peinar elegantemente.

La reciente aparición, al frustrar el intento de Harry de acercarse a la pelirroja, pareció alegrarla sobremanera.

"Tía Ginny…" exclamó Victoire, acudiendo a su tía favorita. Ginny la abrazó. "¿En dónde está Teddy?" demandó la rubia, mirando a sus alrededores.

Ginny enrolló la mirada, Victoire y su ahijado Teddy, habían desarrollado una estrecha "amistad", aunque en realidad su pequeño ahijado se la vivía molestando a la niña toda la vida…pero cuando estaban de buenas, y dispuestos a hacer bromas, era diversión garantizada, cosa que a Fleur le disgustaba sobre manera.

"Hola, Ginny…te ves algo pálida…" comentó Fleur con acidez. La pelirroja sonrió falsamente. Dominique de seis añitos y Louis de cuatro saludaron también a sus tíos antes de correr en búsqueda de tu cumpleañera.

"Sí Fleur…gracias, tu siempre tan sincera…" dijo Ginny sarcásticamente. Bill intercambió una mirada de incomodidad con Harry, sus respectivas esposas toda la vida habían sido así.

Ginny notó lo anterior y pasó de largo junto a la rubia para abrazar a su hermano mayor.

"¿Cómo estás, enana?" le preguntó fraternalmente mientras que la abrazaba, "¿Cómo estás sobrellevando todo"? le preguntó en voz baja, y por más que quizo permanecer civilizado, no pudo evitar lanzarle a Harry una mala mirada, que el ojiverde se determinó a ignorar, mientras que Fleur lo saludaba tan afectuosamente como siempre.

"Yo estoy bien, Bill…y mis hijos también…" le aseguró ella a su hermano mayor.

"¿Segura? ¿Puedo decirle dos que tres cosas a Harry ahora que lo veo?" dijo él no muy feliz con su ex cuñado. Ginny lo tomó de las manos, Bill era, él hermano más sobreprotector que ella tenía.

"Por favor, Bill, les he pedido a todos que se mantengan al margen de esta situación…no importa mi relación con Harry, de cualquier manera es familia y le debemos mucho…" dijo ella con sinceridad, y esa había sido una de las cosas que más claras había insistido en dejar, no quería que la familia tomara lados. Harry era e iba a seguir siendo siempre familia, habiendo salvado la vida de prácticamente todos los Weasley.

Bill suspiró. "Lo sé, y déjame decirte que me pides algo sobre humano…pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo." Bufó él. E

"Y yo lo aprecio." Aseguró ella.

"Tío Harry…¿en dónde está Teddy?" insistió Victoire, ya que su tía Ginny lo había dado una respuesta certera, no le quedaba de otra que acudir con su tío. Harry le sonrió.

"No tardará en llegar, pequeña…recibí una lechuza de Andrómeda antes de venir para acá, y me decía que se estaban alistando." Le aseguró.

"Ay, princesita…cuando tú y Teddy se juntan sólo es para hacer travesuras." Se quejó Fleur "Recuerda lo que te he dicho, una damita como tú no debe portarse como una bárbara…"

Victoire enrolló la mirada lo que provocó que Harry le sonriera con ternura. Si pudiera apostar, le encantaría contarle a Fleur que su ahijado Teddy, había alegado estar enamorado de la pequeña damita francesa más de una vez…pensó con ironía, moriría por ver la expresión de Fleur.

Como si lo hubiera invocado, Molly Weasley llegó en la chimenea junto con Teddy de la manita y Arthur Weasley se apareció después con su amable sonrisa de siempre.

"¿Nos hemos perdido de algo?" preguntó Arthur saludando a todos los presentes, a Harry no se le escapó que el señor Weasley lo trataba menos afectuosamente que a como lo tenía acostumbrado…pero amable al fin y al cabo, a diferencia de la señora Weasley que seguía tratándolo igual que siempre.

"Harry, no hemos visto mucho de ti últimamente…¿has de estar muy ocupado no es así, muchacho?" le había comentando, Harry sólo lo había confirmado cortésmente.

"Teddy…" dijo Victoire, abrazándolo, y Harry no pudo evitar reír, cuando Teddy se puso completamente rojo, Ginny también rió y lo miró con complicidad…él la miró con adoración, se maravilló ante el instante de segundo que lo había mirado sin pizca de frialdad.

"¿Victoire primero y nada para tu padrino, verdad?" le dijo Harry. Él pequeño fue y lo abrazó afectuosamente. "¿Y tu abuela?"

"No pudo venir, se siente enferma." Contestó Teddy.

Harry miró con cuestionamiento a la señora Weasley quien le sonrió despreocupadamente. "Nada de cuidado, no te preocupes….sólo un resfriado sin importancia…ahora ¿en dónde están el resto de mis adorados nietos y en especial la cumpleañera?" cuestionó la mujer mirando a sus alrededores.

"¿George no vendrá?" cuestionó Ron, llegando a darles a todos una copa de whisky de fuego, una que su hermanita adorada rechazó decididamente.

"Mandan sus disculpas, aparentemente la madre de Angelina se encuentra indispuesta y todos fueron a visitarla y a pasar el domingo con ella." Contestó Arthur, dándole un sorbo a su bebida, mirando nuevamente a Harry de una forma un tanto no muy agradable. Algo de tensión se sintió en el ambiente.

"Disculpen…iré a ayudarle a Hermione…" dijo Ginny abriéndose paso entre todos. "Y a vigilar que mis hijos no hagan destrozos…"

Harry la miró e intentó seguirla pero Arthur decididamente puso una mano en su hombro.

"Harry, hijo, he…querido hablar contigo…si nos permiten…" murmuró gentilmente Arthur, pero con mirada firme, una que le dejaba entrever a Harry que no admitía negativa. Harry sólo asintió y miró a Ginny marcharse.

"Alguien está en problemas…." Dijo Bill dandole un sorbo a su whisky de fuego.

"Vamos…no creo que papá lo mate….ya lo hubiera hecho…" dijo descuidadamente, Charlie que acababa de llegar. Ron se volvió y le dio un abrazó a su hermano, que hacía un buen tiempo no veía.

* * *

"Señor, yo…sé perfectamente a qué viene esta conversación…pero yo le aseguro que…" comenzó Harry a excusarse, pero Arthur lo silenció con la mirada.

"Harry, sería injusto de mi parte ponerme en contra tuya…tus problemas con mi hija son sólo entre ustedes, y mientras que puedas darme tu palabra de que no la dejarás sin cuidados y te harás cargo de tus responsabilidades como padre…no tengo mucho que reprocharte." Le dijo el hombre, pero Harry pudo adivinar que no era tan del todo sincero, seguía habiendo esa nueva frialdad con la que la trataba.

"Sino es de Ginny de quien quiere hablarme entonces dígame en qué puedo servirle…"

"Estoy preocupado…después del ataque en contra de mis nietos…ha habido habladurías, se dice que tu familia….es…bueno…un objetivo, y todo esto junto con los asesinatos de Hagrid, Minerva…me atrevo a decir que no es muy alentador el panorama."

Harry se talló los ojos cansadamente.

"No voy a mentirle, señor, Ginny y mis hijos me preocupan…y tengo pruebas de que el ataque que sufrió Albus en la madriguera fue cuidadosamente premeditado…y lo peor…creo que no puedo confiar ni siquiera en el departamento de aurores.."

"¿Crees que esté siendo infiltrado?"

Harry lo miró solemnemente. "¿Cuándo el ministerio no ha sido infiltrado durante épocas oscuras'?"

Arthur asintió. "Quiero que me mantengas informado de toda la protección que les estés dando a mi hija y a mis nietos y ten por seguro de que si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar…sólo pídelo…"

Harry asintió agradecido. "Estoy muy avergonzado de todo lo que ha sucedido…si yo pudiera, remediar todo lo que he hecho, sé que defraudé su confianza con Ginny y yo…"

"No tienes porque darme explicaciones, Harry. Mi hija ha sido muy clara con nosotros, no quiere que tomemos partido ni que nos inmiscuyamos…y creo que está en lo corrector. A pesar de todo, te debemos mucho." Le dijo dándole una palmada en el hombro. Harry bajó la mirada sorprendido de que Ginny lo hubiera defendido frente a su familia.

"Cometí una equivocación, pero ha de saber que estoy tratando de recuperar a Ginny, yo la quiero y la quiero de vuelta."

Harry vió una pizca de comprensión en los ojos azules de su suegro.

"Y conociendo a mi hija no te va a facilitar la tarea…" le contestó el hombre con una pizca de humor. Harry sonrió con resignación.

Un grito ensordecedor se escuchó desde el interior de la casa.

* * *

"¡RON!" gritó Hermione sentada en el sofá, respirando con dificultad. Molly la miraba consternada, tratando de relajarla, mientras que Ginny enviaba una lechuza de emergencia a San Mungo. "Ve por la valija en este instante, tu hijo se adelantó…."

"¿Qué valija?" cuestionó Ron confundido, estaba muy pálido y Ginny no se sorprendería si se desmayaba en cualquier momento. "¿No puedes decirle que no se adelante?"

Hermione lo miró furiosoa.

"RON HAZ LO QUE TE DICE HERMIONE, YA!" gritó Ginny enfadada con su hermanito. Mientras que Molly le decía a Hermione que respirara.

"Si…la valija…si…." Dijo Ron de forma autómata.

"Yo lo mato…" dijo Hermione entre respiraciones.

"¿Qué está pasando?" le preguntó Harry a Ginny entrando del jardín seguido de Arthur, mirando preocupado y asustado a su mejor amiga.

"El bebé ya va a nacer…necesito que nos lleves al hospital, Ron no conduce desde su último choque y Hermione no puede hacerlo…" dijo la pelirroja. "Y sería conveniente que subieras a ayudarle a recoger las cosas necesarias…tu sabes, ropa de Hermione…pañales…mamilas…"

Pero Harry parecía tan atónito como Ron. Ginny enrolló la mirada, hombres inútiles.

"¡Harry has pasado por esto dos veces! Ve y ayuda…" gritó Ginny. "Ron tenía una cara…que parecía que se iba a…"

En eso un sonido, como la caída de un bulto, todos se miraron.

"Desmayar…" completó la pelirroja.

Harry no esperó más y subió las escaleras a pasos apresurados.

"¡RON WEASLEY..!" exclamó la castaña con furia.

"Mamita… ¿qué tienes?" preguntó Rose preocupada.

"Mami…la tía Hermione va a explotar…" dijo James.

"!James!" regañó Ginny, silenciándolo con la mirada.

"Tú mamá va a tener a tu hermanito…no tienes que preocuparte…" le dijo Arthur a su nieta tomándola de la manita para alejarla de ahí, aunque parecía que se iba a lanzar a llorar.

Un par de minutos después Harry y un pálido Ron bajaron las escaleras, con un par de valijas pequeñas.

"Harry nos conducirá al hospital…¿las llaves del auto en dónde están?" preguntó Ginny con angustia a su hermano, mientras que Hermione gemía de dolor.

Pero Ron parecía estar ido.

"¡Pedazo de idiota! Sal ya del trance…demonios, pareciera que tu lo vas a parir…" le regañó una histérica Ginny. Esto pareció volver a Ron en si.

"Er…sí…sobre la mesa de la entrada.." contestó automáticamente. Mientras que ayudaba a Hermione a ponerse de pie. "Tranquila, querida, todo saldrá bien."

"Mamá…tu y Fleur cuiden por favor de los niños, y avisen a los demás…Harry y yo los acompañaremos al hospital."

"Tranquila cielito….mami está bien…volverá con tu hermanito en unas horas…" le aseguró Hermione a su hija que lloraba en brazos de su abuelo.

"Te quiero mamita…" le dijo la pequeña.

"Yo también corazón…" le contestó, pero Ron que la llevaba caminando casi se tropieza. "¡Ron, idiota, fíjate por donde me llevas…!"

Llevaban horas en San Mungo, Ron no paraba de caminar en el pasillo del hospital, mientras que Harry abrazaba a Ginny que se había quedado dormida durante la espera, la pelirroja lucía exhausta, tenía recargada su cabeza en el hombro de su ex marido que no despreciaba en lo absoluto la situación de tenerla cerca.

"Cálmate Ron…" le murmuró Harry a su mejor amigo con compasión.

"Como se nota que no eres tú el que está en mi situación…estoy en pánico, esto no se supone que sería así…faltaban un par de semanas para que naciera…" se quejó el pelirrojo.

Harry sonrió y le hizo ademán a su amigo de que bajar la voz.

"Esto a veces pasa, las fechas no dan exactas…"

"Con mi niña, no fue así….nació justo el día programado…"

"Estás hablando de la mini-Hermione…todo perfecto y en orden…pero tanto James como Al nacieron en fechas distintas de las programadas, así que relájate." Le dijo despreocupadamente.

"Pero llevan horas ahí adentro…"

"Cálmate Ronniekins…no te nos vayas a desmayar otra vez…" se burló George, que ante la noticia había dejado a su familia en casa de sus suegros.

Ron lo miró malencarado. Bill y Charlie largaron un par de carcajadas.

Harry lanzó una media sonrisa, que se disolvió cuando Ginny comenzaba a moverse adormiladamente. Harry le acarició el cabello, tratando de que no se despertase pero ya era muy tarde. En cuanto ella se dio cuenta de que estaba en los brazos de su ex maridito se levantó con prontitud.

"¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Ya nació?" cuestionó la pelirroja, mientras que todos la miraban con complicidad.

"No Ginny…mientras tu dormías plácidamente en los brazos de tu ex maridito, Hermione sigue pariendo al siguiente Weasley." Le replicó George con una media sonrisa. Ginny lo miró de mala manera.

"Iré por café…" dijo pero al levantarse con tanta rapidez se mareó. Harry la sentó de nuevo en la silla.

"Déjalo, estás exhausta…lo traeré yo." Le dijo él, antes de marcharse. Ginny se cruzó de brazos luciendo irritada.

"¿Qué le has hecho que se sigue desviviendo por ti?" cuestionó Charlie.

"Sí Ginny ya perdónalo y vuelvan a ser el matrimonio modelo que siempre han sido…" le dijo George.

Bill enrolló la mirada, él era el unico que no podía evitar estar inconforme.

"Metiches…." Contestó la pelirroja. "Ron, siéntate o le vas a hacer un agujero al suelo… de por si esto saldrá ya en varios galeones…"

"Mierda, debí de haber entrado con ella…"

"¿Para qué?" dijo Harry llegando nuevamente dándole su café a Ginny y sentándose nuevamente a su lado. "Te hubieras desmayado en los primeros cinco minutos…"

Todos rieron. Pero Ginny lo miró desafiantemente.

"Eso viene del hombre que salió corriendo de la sala de parto…" dijo Ginny cruzándose de brazos.

"¿Otra vez con eso?" cuestionó Harry en defensa. "No salí corriendo, me salí porque no parabas de gritarme y me ibas a romper los huesos de la mano en cualquier momento…tuve que ir por una poción para calmar el dolor…"

"Ajá…" dijo Ginny sarcásticamente.

Justo para interrumpir la alegre charla, llegó la Sanadora, Audrey la esposa de Percy.

"¿Audrey qué ha pasado?" cuestionó Ron desesperado, más pálido que una hoja de papel. Audrey sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

"Déjame felicitarte Ron, eres padre de un lindo varoncito." Dijo ella sonriente.

"¡SI!" exclamó Ron triunfante. "!Un niño!"

Ginny sonrió ampliamente, todos sabían que el más grande anhelo de Ron era tener un varón.

Harry se levantó y abrazó a su mejor amigo.

"Ahora sí podremos enseñarles a volar a los chicos juntos!" exclamó Ron orgullosísimo. Harry sonrió.

Todos los Weasley lo abrazaron.

"¿Cuándo puedo verlos? ¿Hermione está bien?" cuestionó algo consternado.

"Ambos están perfectos, ella ya está en su recámara dándole de comer…te esperan…." Le dijo dándole una palmadita. "Le avisaré a Percy!" dijo entusiasta, como siempre tratando de integrar a su marido con su familia.

* * *

"Harry….Ginny, Hermione y yo queremos hablar con ustedes…" les dijo Ron, asomándose sonriente por la puerta de la habitación. Harry y Ginny se miraron no muy convencidos, Ginny entró seguida del ojiverde.

"¡Amiga! Estoy tan feliz por ti…un varoncito para que juegue con mis niños." Le dijo sonriendo.

"Díselo a Ron, no se si comenzará a dolerle la cara de tanto sonreír." Le replicó la castaña, mostrando el pequeño bulto que tenía en sus brazos, pequeñito, blanquito porcelana, y claramente pelirrojo, tal y como lo indicaban los escasos cabellos que tenían en su cabecita. Hermione lo miró amorosamente. "Les presento a Hugo Weasley." Dijo alegremente, sin apartar sus ojos cafés de su bebé.

Harry le sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente a su mejor amiga.

"Muchas felicidades a ambos." Les dijo. "¿A quién se le ocurrió el nombre?"

"¿Harry crees que se me ocurriría a mí?" cuestionó Hermione con una ceja levantada mientras que arrullaba a su bebé.

"A mi, pero Hermione eligió el nombre de nuestra princesita, era mi turno escoger el de mi campeón…" dijo Ron emebelasado mirando a su hijo.

"De hecho…." Comenzó Hermione cautamente, mirando a su marido. "Ron y yo queríamos pedirles que fueran los padrinos de Hugo…no podemos pensar en nadie más…"

Harry y Ginny se miraron no muy seguros. Harry miró al suelo.

"Hermione…nos sentimos, muy honrados de que nos lo pidan, por segunda vez pero…nuestras circunstancias ya no son las mismas." Murmuró Ginny con voz apagada. "Harry y yo ya no estamos juntos. No sería correcto que se lo pidieran a Bill y a Fleur o a George y Angelina, o ¿qué tal Audrey y Percy?" comentó la pelirroja.

"Yo no tengo ningún inconveniente. Ustedes son los padrinos de mis dos hijos así que…estaré más que feliz de ser el padrino de Hugo." Contestó Harry. Hermione lo miró feliz.

"Por favor Ginny, no será lo mismo sino son ustedes…" suplicó Hermione.

"Por favor, Ginny...hace años caminaste al altar a mi lado para casarnos, sería mucho pedirte que hicieras lo mismo para bautizar a tu sobrino e hijo de tu mejor amiga. ¿O será que preferirías que se lo pidieran a Dean Thomas?" preguntó con acidez. La verdad era que se había esforzado por contenerse durante horas y horas, pero aquella negativa de Ginny había dado rienda suelta a sus celos.

Ginny lo miró de mala manera y se puso las manos en la cintura.

"¿O qué tal tu amiguita para madrina?" cuestionó ella furiosa.

Ron y Hermione se miraron, "aquí vamos de nuevo." Murmuró el pelirrojo.

"¿Sabes que? Si tu no quieres serlo, no veo porque no…Hermione ¿qué opinas? Me permitirías pedírselo a Lya…?" preguntó Harry, con una mirada insistente hacia Hermione, que ella comprendió a la perfección, sonrió y le guiñó el ojo a Harry en complicidad.

Ron no entendía nada, pero no concebía siquiera la posibilidad de que su mujer lo permitiera, ella aborrecía tanto a la tal Lya Knightley como lo hacía Ginny.

"Bueno…" dijo Hermione con tristeza fingida. "Supongo que si mi mejor amiga rechaza mi petición…"

"No puede ser en serio." Dijo Ginny todavía más furiosa. "De acuerdo, seremos padrinos de Hugo, los dos." Dijo decisiva. Hermione sonrió ampliamente y Harry lo hizo también.

"Genial." Murmuró Hermione triunfante.

Harry abrazó a Ginny calurosamente, ella se sorprendió.

"No te pases de listo, Potter." Murmuró Ginny con desagrado soltándose de él.

"¿No puedo abrazar a la madrina de mi nuevo ahijado?" le dijo con un guiño y una sonrisa que a ella la derritió por completo.

* * *

Cuando Harry y Ginny salieron de la habitación se sorprendieron al encontrarse no a muchos Weasley, sino a varias cámaras y a Romilda Vane de un lado y la reportera del Diario de la competencia.

"Pero como demonios…." Comenzó Harry, arrinconado por los medios.

"Harry, Ginny, ¿nos conceden una entrevista? Sólo queremos saber cómo se encuentran Ron y Hermione Weasley, nos enteramos que fue un varoncito! ¿Y ustedes como van? ¿Qué dicen sus respectivas parejas de que estén ustedes aquí juntos?"

Ginny lució no furiosa, sino lo que le seguía, sacó la varita y Romilda Vane se sorprendió le tomaron más fotos. Harry la tomó de la mano con una falsa sonrisa, sabía que sino lo evitaba Romilda estaría bañada en mocos de murciélago en un dos por tres, no que eso le preocupara, sino que la imagen de Ginny ante los medios ya estaba demasiado dañada y lo último que quería era que saliera todavía más perjudicada.

"Están perfecto, si así es, un varoncito. Hugo Weasley, él y su mamá están perfectos. Muchas gracias por su interés y si es todo…." Dijo jalando a Ginny de la mano para escabullirse.

"¿Y la situación de ustedes como va? ¿Harry qué opinas de que Ginny te cambiara por un jugador de Qudditch?"

A la mención de esto, los colores se le subieron al rostro a Harry, y Ginny pudo sentir como le apretó la mano con más fuerza. Que ganas de asesinar a Romilda Vane, echandole sal y limón a la herida.

"Si acaso, Romilda, Ginny y yo somos personas maduras y todavía guardamos una relación cordial por nuestros hijos y…yo todo lo que deseo es que ella sea feliz…si nos disculpan…."

"Pero Harry…Ginny y ¿tú como vas con tu nueva pareja?"

Ginny lucía roja del coraje. Harry la jaló con más fuerza, apenas y podían caminar por el pasillo.

"Romilda si yo fuera tu me callaba…" murmuró Harry al oído de la reportera. Abrazó a Ginny y le murmuró. "Nos apareceré en casa…" y antes de que ella pudiera protestar por no poder desaparecer en su estado, Harry ya la había aparecido.

Cuando apareció en Valle Godric, lo primero que hizo fue correr al baño y encerrarse, Harry la escuchó vomitar y se recargó en la pared preocupado por ella. Cuando ella salió todavía un poco débil se sentó en la sala.

"¿De cuando acá te sienta mal aparecerte?" murmuró Harry preocupado, tomándola del rostro, ella enrolló la mirada. Claro, las apariciones no estaban muy recomendadas en su estado de embarazo, pero eso Harry no lo sabía.

"Intenté decírtelo…Audrey me dijo que yo estaba un tanto er…débil para aparecerme…pero como siempre, te sientes con el poder de hacer conmigo lo que te viene en gana…" dijo ella, respirando agitadamente. "Mierda, no sabes como odio a los malditos reporteros, si me hubieras dejado, Romilda Vane hubiera estado bañada en mocos de murciélago…ya es hora de que aprenda a no meterse conmigo."

Harry soltó una risa pequeña de satisfacción que trató de encubrir con un tosido. Ella enrolló sus ojos cafés. Él se hincó en cuclillas para quedar frente a ella y la tomó de las manos.

"Ginny la prensa ya te trae entre ceja y ceja, sólo quise evitar que empeoraras tu situación."

"No me importa…"

"Pues a mi si, no quiero que la gente se porte peor contigo, ya has tenido que soportar demasiadas criticas y todo por mi culpa…"

Ella suspiró. Se soltó de su mano y se cruzó de brazos.

"¿Qué pretendes con todo el jueguito de atenciones? ¿Para qué accediste a la petición de Ron y Hermione?" dijo ella enojada y seria.

Harry suspiró y se puso de pie de nuevo.

"Creí que ya te lo había dicho." Murmuró él algo cansado. "Recuperarte." Dijo con determinación. Los hermosos ojos color chocolate de ella lo miraron con autosuficiencia.

"Y yo ya te dije que no tiene ningún sentido…" dijo con terquedad. "Lo nuestro no tiene remedio. Ahora si me disculpas, voy a recoger a nuestros hijos a la Madriguera, mamá debe estar ansiosa por ir a conocer a su nuevo nieto." Dijo poniéndose de pie para ir a la chimenea, pero él le bloqueó el camino.

"¿Dean Thomas tiene algo que ver en lo irremediable de nuestra situación?" le preguntó por enésima vez, a estas alturas Ginny se sorprendía de lo mucho que se esforzaba él por no elevar la voz, normalmente en aquellas circunstancias, él ya estaría gritándole.

"Harry…"

"Él artículo en el periódico….¿es cierto?" le preguntó y Ginny estuvo más tentada que nunca a perdonarlo, pero la infinita tristeza que vio en sus ojos. Ella suspiró.

"Por favor Harry…"

"Contéstame lo que te estoy preguntando, Ginny."

Ella suspiró. "He decidido darle una oportunidad." Dijo solemnemente. A él pareció como si un balde de agua helada le hubiera dado de lleno en el rostro. Ginny pudo ver como su temperamento comenzaba a elevarse, pero como él se esforzaba por controlarlo.

"No puedes hablar en serio. Gin, por favor…he cumplido con mi palabra y he terminado mi relación con Lya… Dame una oportunidad, por favor, por nuestros hijos…" le suplicó. Ella tragó duro, luchando internamente, por eso justo se rehusaba a verlo…porque la hacía dudar con tanta facilidad…

"Déjame tranquila, por favor…si me quieres como dices, dame un poco de paz…" le replicó ella. "Basta de flores, basta de detalles, basta pedirme perdón….y todo el truco ese para que yo aceptara ser la madrina de Hugo…basta de decirle a los niños que me convenzan…"

"No me pidas que deje de intentarlo…"

"No te lo estoy pidiendo Harry, te lo estoy informando. Dejarás estos absurdos intentos, quiero un poco de paz."

"¿Lo quieres?"

"Harry…"

"Sólo contéstame y te dejo tranquila."

Ella se quedó pensando digiriendo la pregunta. "No lo sé, estoy muy confundida. Cuando la loca esa de Romilda te pidió tu declaración tu sólo dijiste que querías verme feliz. ¿Lo dices en serio?"

"Sí, todo lo que quiero para ti es que seas feliz. Te amo, Ginny." Le dijo sin dudar un segundo.

"Entonces por favor, déjame tranquila…no sé todavía si lo mío con Dean tiene algún futuro, lo único que sé es que tu y yo ya no lo tenemos."

"Ginny…"

"Adiós, Harry."

* * *

Maldita sea, maldita Ginny, maldito Harry, pensó Lya, caminando en la sala sombría de Aidan. Tembló internamente, él no debería tardar, y ella no sabía qué esperar ante las malas noticias que tenía que darle. Se estaba cansando de los estúpidos juegos, quería a Ginny muerta, de una buena vez y por todas, con ella fuera del camino podría convencer a Harry de irse con ella, lejos, le confesaría la verdad… Podrían irse lejos juntos y empezar de nuevo, lejos de Aidan.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" le dijo el mago que recién se acababa de aparecer. "Creí haberte dicho que te concentraras en el ataque de esta tarde, tienes que burlar los controles del Ministerio sobre los dementores para que estos puedan atacar con libertad en Hogsmeade. ¿Ya tienes todo listo?" le dijo acercándose a ella amenazadoramente.

"Si, tengo a las personas correctas bajo al imperio, todo sucederá conforme a lo planeado. En unas horas Hogsmeade estará infestado de dementores." Dijo ella, bajando sus hermosos y exquisitos ojos al suelo, temblando ante lo siguiente que diría.

"¿Entonces qué estás haciendo aquí? Conozco esa mirada Lya, ¿qué ha salido mal?" le dijo, mientras que le acariciaba el cuello con la varita, ella tragó duro y tembló de miedo.

"Harry me dejó." Declaró ella solemnemente.

Los ojos oscuros de Aidan la miraron con rabia.


	14. Perdidamente Enamorado

**CAPITULO 13 **

**PERDIDAMENTO ENAMORADO**

Pero Ginny no había ido a recoger a los niños aquella tarde, le había dicho a su madre que los cuidara un par de horas más, que necesitaba tiempo para ella, aunque fueran eso…sólo unas cuantas horas. Así que se había dado una ducha y había tomado una siesta para recuperarse de la noche de sueño perdido. El hecho era que necesitaba pensar muy bien qué hacer, el nacimiento imprevisto de su nuevo sobrino la había llenado de alegría, pero también de inquietud, no estaba muy segura de que pudiera ocultar su estado más tiempo, además se sentía culpable por estarlo haciendo. Y estaba el otro detalle importante: cuidar a otro bebé, ¿iba a poder hacerlo sola?

No podía ser injusta, tenía que admitir que mientras esperaba a James y Albus, Harry se había portado de ensueño, y la sola idea de que ahora tendría que estar sola la llenaba de tristeza y de melancolía, y además estaba el detalle de Dean…que lo complicaba todo, ella estaba segura que diciéndole la verdad él se alejaría y se daría por vencido, pero para su sorpresa no había sido así. Él se había empeñado en estar con ella, pero ella no podía pensar en quitarle el papel de padre a Harry…no podría hacerlo, no con lo mucho que lo amaba y lo importante que eran para él sus hijos, su familia, habiendo carecido de una en su infancia. Pero estaba tan dolida, que tampoco podía aceptar que regresara. ¿Y si se estaba equivocando? ¿Y si la llegada de un nuevo bebé era indicativo de que tenía que perdonarlo?

Pero cada vez que aquellas dudas aparecían en su cabeza, los recuerdos de los meses pasados se aseguraban de atormentarla, escuchaba en su cabeza cuando él le decía que no la quería, lo veía con esa mujer…las imágenes que había visto en el pensadero. Por todas aquellas dudas e inquietudes que habían aparecido en su cabeza, había decidido dar una corta excursión al Callejón Diagon, tenía que comprar algún regalo para el nuevo miembro de la familia Weasley y a ella un par de túnicas nuevas no le harían daño.

Entró a la tienda de Madam Malkin, después de todo, pensó tocándose su vientre que ahora se veía ya un poco más abultado, tendría que comenzar a pensar en ropa de maternidad, y aún cuando no quería hacerlo público todavía, tampoco iba a esperar a verse del tamaño de Hermione para renovar su guardaropa. Miró a su alrededor, le pareció extraño, pero no encontraba al auror que su adorado Harry había contratado para seguirla las veinticuatro horas del día, normalmente no se quedaba muy lejos de ella.

Tembló internamente, hacía un frío desmedido considerando la época del año… se abrazó así misma mientras que veía las túnicas en el aparador. Le llamó la atención que la poca gente que estaba en el callejón comenzaba a desaparecer, se preguntaba a qué se debía todo el bullicio que de la nada había surgido. Los negocios a lo largo del callejón comenzaron a cerrar y ella instintivamente sacó su varita y corrió hacia el bullicio.

"¡DEMENTORES!" se escuchó un grito en el callejón y los sonidos de varias personas desapareciendo. Gritos desgarradores y el cielo parecía haberse nublado de un minuto para otro.

Y los vió a lo lejos, alrededor de diez sombras negras sobrevolando a un grupo de personas. Escuchó sollozos y luego varias personas corriendo tratando de huir, pero los dementores eran creaturas astutas y rápidas.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM…" lo intentó, pero su fiel caballo no apareció por ningún lado. Necesitaba ayudar, necesitaba alejarlos. Dos de los dementores fijaron su atención en ella, ella jadeó asustada, intentó pensar en algo feliz, pero en su cabeza sólo escuchaba a Tom Riddle guiándola a la Cámara de los Secretos, escuchaba los gritos de Harry en el Departamento de Misterios cuando mataron a Sirius Black, veía el cuerpo de su hermano Fred yaciendo en el gran comedor junto con el de Tonks y Lupin, y veía a Harry con esa trepadora de Lya Knightley, diciéndole una y otra vez que ya no la quería.

Lo intentó de nuevo, pero se sentía muy débil, sentía a los dos dementores acorralándola, extrayendo las emociones positivas de su alma, intentó pensar en sus hijos…pero nada parecía darle la fuerza suficiente. Lo último de lo que tuvo conciencia fue de sentirse deslizar en el frío pavimento y la voz de Harry llamándola a gritos.

"Reynolds, Evans y Peterson…ustedes al norte del callejón, el resto de nosotros tomaremos el lado opuesto…" les dijo el ojiverde con apuro. Su fiel amigo Cornamenta, ya había arremetido contra tres dementores.

Todo había pasado de un momento para otro, Harry había vuelto al hospital a preguntarles a Ron y a Hermione si se les ofrecía algo más, de momento, Kingsley le había avisado de un ataque sorpresa que se había llevado a cabo en Londres, al parecer cerca de diez dementores habían escapado la regulación del Ministerio. Ron había insistido en acompañarlo. Con los diversos patronus de los aurores, habían conseguido prácticamente ahuyentar a todos los dementores,y ahora auxiliaban a los víctima que se habían desvanecido ante el ataque.

"¡Harry! ¡Hay más víctimas de este lado!" escuchó la voz de Ron hablarle desde las afueras de la heladería famosa del callejón. Harry caminó a pasos apresurados hacia su mejor amigo.

"¿Cuántas más?"

"No sé…cinco parece…." Dijo Ron, pero Harry pudo notar a lo lejos la expresión de angustia de su mejor amigo. "HARRY! ES GINNY!" le escuchó decir.

Harry palideció de inmediato, sintiendo el terror en el cuerpo, no podía, ella no…ella no. El peor temblor lo sacudió desde el pecho y se extendió hasta sus extremidades, por su cabeza pasó la idea de perderla, de perderla para siempre.

"No…" fue lo único que alcanzó a replicar. Fue con rapidez hacia ella, no quería creerle a Ron, hasta que la vio, estaba tirada en el helado pavimento inconsciente, más pálida de lo normal. Se hincó a su lado y la abrazó, despejándole el cabello del rostro, sorprendido ante su palidez, estaba helada, sintiéndole el pulso. Ron lo miró con angustia, ellos sabían perfectamente las consecuencias que podría traer estar en presencia continua de un dementor. "Tiene el pulso muy débil…Ginny…Ginny, mi amor…por favor Ginny, despierta, por favor…" le murmuró angustiado. "¿Cuánto tiempo le afectaron?" preguntó con desesperación.

* * *

Así que ahí estaban, los Weasley y Harry en San Mungo, otra vez…cuando hacía escasas horas de que Hermione diera a luz al nuevo miembro de la gran familia. Nadie hablaba, sólo se miraban incómodamente, Harry tenía los codos apoyados en las rodillas y se tallaba el rostro con frustración. Todos estaban a su alrededor. Ron le dio una palmada en la espalda.

"Ella estará bien." Le murmuró a su mejor amigo. Acababa de visitar a Hermione en su habitación e informarle lo ocurrido. "Hermione dice que tienes que estar tranquilo por tus hijos."

Harry lo miró con desgana.

"No sabemos cuánto tiempo estuvo expuesta a ellos Ron, no sabemos hasta que extensión pueda llegar el daño." Le recordó con angustia.

"Ginny es la más dura de todos, estará bien." Le aseguró Bill, por sus ojos castaños pasó una expresión de sincera tregua.

"Gracias…" dijo Harry, sinceramente, sus ojos verdes turbados de la preocupación. Pero ellos eran, después de todo, su familia.

"Harry ¡cariño!" escuchó la fraternal voz de la Señora Weasley, Harry se puso de pie y la abrazó. Ella estaba en crisis. "¿Cómo está mi niña? ¿Cómo fue que pasó esto?"

"Parece que varios dementores se salieron misteriosamente del control del Ministerio…" dijo Harry con sarcasmo, para él era obvio que ese error no había sido simplemente una casualidad, alguien había interferido en el Departamento de Control y Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas, de eso estaba seguro. "Infestaron el Callejón Diagon, Ginny quiso auxiliar durante el ataque pero no pudo realizar su Patronus…no sé porque…es muy buena en eso, no tengo idea de qué fue lo que salió mal." Dijo con pesar.

"¿Y el auror qué la vigilaba?" cuestionó Arthur.

"Reynolds me contactó…al parecer encontraron al Auror Ashdown, muerto, oculto por un encantamiento en Knocktrum Alley, lo asesinaron por el espalda con la maldición asesina…luego lo dejaron en el callejón a la mitad del caos. Es obvio que el ataque resultó una muy buena oportunidad para atacar a Ginny." Dijo enfurecido. "Yo…lo lamento….lo siento tanto, a ambos, siento que he fallado en protegerla." Les dijo a Molly y Arthur, Molly lo abrazó fraternalmente.

"Harry has hecho hasta lo imposible por protegerla, hijo, no es culpa tuya lo que ha pasado…" le aseguró la mujer. Los ojos de Harry se nublaron.

"¿Y mis hijos?"

"Están a salvo con Angelina…" le aseguró George. "Mamá quería venir a ver a Ginny, y mi esposa se ofreció a cuidarlos, Rose también está con ellos…parece que Andrómeda también llegaría a ayudarla…" se adelantó el pelirrojo antes de que Ron preguntara por su hija.

Harry pareció conforme y sólo asintió, se dejó caer en la silla nuevamente. Una nueva llegada a la sala de espera irrumpió con la tensión que había en la misma.

El mismísimo Dean Thomas se había aparecido, luciendo igual de perturbado que el resto de la familia. Harry lo miró con desgana pero no tenía ánimos, ni siquiera de correrlo, ni de pelearse, ni de hacer ningún tipo de escena, todo lo que quería era que el Sanador le dijera que Ginny estaría perfectamente.

Instintivamente, Ron se irguió.

"Dean…" dijo ofreciéndole la mano, a su amigo de épocas del colegio, el moreno la estrechó, aún algo preocupado. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

El clan Weasley, se miró incómodamente, Molly se sentó junto a Harry y lo abrazó cariñosamente, el semblante de él era fatal.

"Vine a ver como está tu hermana por supuesto, no es mi intención provocar conflictos…" dijo mirando a Harry de reojo "pero no podía quedarme sentado en mi casa esperando noticias."

"La atacó un dementor, Harry dice que no la besó, pero no sabemos cuáles vayan a ser los daños….no sabemos hasta que punto estuvo expuesta." Replicó George Weasley, con una seriedad que era poco normal en él.

"Pero no comprendo…Ginny sabe producir un patronus…¿cómo fue qué?"

"No sabemos eso." Fue Harry quien le contestó. "Ella ha estado con malestares últimamente, ya deberías saberlo. Quizá estaba demasiado débil para producirlo."

Ron lo miró, con ánimos de que no se fuera a exaltar.

El moreno iba a replicar pero en eso, el sanador irrumpió en la Sala.

"Familiares de Ginny Potter…" dijo el hombre con solemnidad, mirando a Harry con curiosidad. Harry se levantó con premura, ansioso por noticias.

"Es Ginny Weasley de hecho…" murmuró Dean por lo bajo, ganándose una mala mirada de Harry y de Ron, pero sólo eso, ya que no era el momento.

"¿Cómo está mi hija? ¿Qué daños ha sufrido?"

El Sanador miró a la gran familia con mucha seriedad.

"La Señora debe considerarse con mucha suerte…ya la vamos a despertar, y le hemos hecho exámenes para ver su actividad cerebral, el dementor no alcanzó a besarla, pero si la afectó considerablemente, ha tenido lapsos de conciencia y voy a ser sincero con ustedes, ha experimentado un estado psicótico durante varios episodios de lucidez…"

"¿Cómo qué en estado psicótico?" dijo Ron sin entender.

"Está en su propio mundo, no reconoce las circunstancias actuales…"

"¿Y eso cuánto tiempo va a durar?"

"No lo sé con precisión, es muy posible que ahora que se le despierte, ya no se encuentre en ese estado y únicamente se encuentre muy confundida, pero lúcida." Dijo con una sonrisa. Harry lo miró confuso. "Es una suerte, cualquier otra persona que hubiera estado el tiempo que ella estuvo con esos dementores…probablemente habría perdido la razón por un lapso mayor de tiempo…sin embargo debido a su embarazo, los dementores hallaron una importante resistencia, el bebé que espera actuó como una fuerza positiva que la protege…"

Los Weasley se miraron sin comprender. Harry palideció, y pensó que no había escuchado bien o que algo había malentendido.

"Momento…" interrumpió Harry, que en aquellos momentos se sentía como si un hipógrifo le hubiera caído encima y luego lo hubieran lanzado con el sauce boxeador. "¿Cómo ha dicho?"

El sanador sonrió, mostrando su dentadura blanca.

"La Señora está embarazada, tiene casi cuatro meses…, es por eso que los dementores no pudieron hacerle daño. No le ocasionaron ninguna secuela irreversible…verá usted si bien es cierto que el embarazo debilita su magia, también lo es que ella lleva vida, y una vida muy potente parece ser, y es una fuerza muy positiva que la protege." Explicó él.

Harry estaba pálido de la impresión, sólo atinó a sentarse, el resto de los Weasley no hablaba, sólo Molly atinó a reaccionar.

"¿Cuándo…podremos verla?" preguntó ella rompiendo con el silencio que se había formado a su alrededor.

"Bueno, podrán pasar a verla de dos en dos…siempre y cuando ella esté tranquila, todavía no la reanimamos, estaba llamando en delirios al Señor Potter, sería lo más prudente que él estuviera con ella para que cuando ella despertara…" dijo el Sanador, mirando a Harry con una ceja levantada, pero no estaba muy seguro de que "el elegido" estuviera en aptitudes de entrar y tranquilizar a su paciente, cuando el mismo parecía ido, o en una especie de trance.

"Harry…" murmuró Ron tomándolo del brazo, forzádamente.

"¿Qué?" preguntó él un poco sacado de lo más profundo de sus pensamientos.

"Que vayas a ver a Ginny…" murmuró Ron. Harry pareció reaccionar al escuchar el nombre de Ginny.

"Si, claro…" dijo poniéndose de pie, desordenándose todavía más el cabello negro azabache. "Ella y yo tenemos cuentas que arreglar…" murmuró él.

"Yo también quiero verla." Se aventuró Dean. Los Weasley lo miraron como si fuera lo más inoportuno del planeta. "Si mal no recuerdo podemos verla dos…"

Harry enrolló la mirada. "Escucha…Dean, necesito hablar con mi mujer, si quieres le paso tus saludos…" le dijo con mofa, siguiendo al sanador, que ya se había echado a andar.

Dean lo quiso seguir. Pero Ron se lo impidió.

"No creo que sea buen momento." Se aventuró el pelirrojo.

"Ella está conmigo ahora."

Harry suspiró y se volvió a él. Tratando de permanecer lo más bajo control posible.

"Por respeto a mi familia y a este hospital no te exijo que te marches... pero Ginny y yo vamos a tener otro hijo, y ahora más que nunca pienso recuperarla…no me importan tus pretensiones con ella." Resolvió él.

"¿Estás muy seguro de ti, no es así Potter?" le replicó el moreno, ahora que Harry ya se había dado la vuelta. "¿Y si ese hijo no fuera tuyo?"

Harry ni siquiera se volvió, sólo apretó los puños con fuerza, permaneciendo así, de espaldas al moreno. Tragó duro, pero no quería mostrar inseguridad, no quería hacerle notar que su cuestionamiento lo había molestado. Negó con la cabeza, Ginny no sería capaz, ese bebé tenía más de tres meses….tenía que ser de él.

"Ya basta amigo, déjalo tranquilo." Le murmuró Ron a Dean. "Ahora no es momento."

Cuando Harry la vio, ahí echa bolita en su cama, con los ojos cerrados y el cabello pelirrojo desordenado. Sollozaba en sueños y temblaba. Harry se sentó a su lado y la abrazó, fue entonces cuando dejó que sus ojos se inundaran, iban a ser papás otra vez, lo iba a hacer padre por tercera vez.

"¿La despertará?" preguntó él impaciente. El sanador asintió. Harry la recostó otra vez, y se hincó a lado de la cama tomándole las manos. El sanador asintió y ejecutó el hechizo para despertarla. Ginny abrió los ojos con lentitud, absorbiendo el panorama, y los hermosos ojos de Harry que la tranquilizaron de inmediato.

"Harry…" murmuró ella un poquito desorientada. "¿Qué fue lo que pasó?"

Harry negó ante su ingenuidad y la abrazó. "Decidiste pelear contra un grupo de dementores tu solita, eso fue lo que pasó. Gracias a Merlín que estás bien, por un momento pensé…mierda Gin, que susto me has hecho pasar…la próxima vez que decidas hacerte la valiente vas a tener que rendirme cuentas. "

"El callejón Diagon…ya recordé…pero si no pude conjurar al patronus, yo…recordé a la cámara de los secretos, a Fred…a ti con esa horrible mujer…¿cómo es que no quedé hecha un vegetal?" preguntó ella.

Él se sorprendió al ver que una tímida lágrima se resbaló por su mejilla y se la quitó el pulgar, la acarició y ella no lo rechazó, estaba sana y salva, y él parecía todavía más asustado que ella, ¿cómo negarse a sí misma el consuelo de sentirse abrazada hacia él? Sin preguntar la besó con suavidad brevemente.

Le sonrió. "¿Es que acaso no lo sabes ya? Me vas a negar que me lo has estado ocultando durante todo este tiempo…"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Vamos a ser papás otra vez." Y le sonrió, ella vio en sus ojos una gran ilusión, esa expresión de felicidad que hacía mucho tiempo no veía en él, la abrazó.

Esto pareció recordarle algo, pasó sus manos a su vientre y miró al sanador alarmada.

"¿Mi bebé? ¿Mi bebé está bien?" preguntó ella directamente al Sanador que permanecía en la esquina. Él sonrió ampliamente.

"Perfectamente…"

"Fue nuestro bebé quien te salvó…el contrarrestó toda la fuerza negativa de los dementores….Gin, de no haber sido por tu estado podrías haber quedado…sin alma, mi amor."le dijo él muy aliviado, explicándole todo y luego la besó, la besó largamente, tomándola del rostro, y ella no se lo impidió.

"Les daré unos minutos…" dijo el sanador algo incómodo saliendo de la habitación.

"Harry yo…" murmuró ella, la tenía abrazada muy de cerca, ella se separó. "Esto no cambia nada entre tu y yo." Le dijo con claridad, separándose de él, pero él le dio otro pequeño beso.

"Gin…" Le dijo entre besos.

"¿Y si te dijera que no es tuyo?" cuestionó ella, separándolo con decisión, sus ojos cafés mirándolo con intensidad. "Si te dijera que el bebé que espero es de Dean…" necesitaba alejarlo, necesitaba apartarlo de ella, porque de lo contrario iba a terminar cediendo.

Él la analizó momentáneamente, sus ojos verdes hundiéndose en los café color chocolate, meditando cada movimiento. La tomó del rostro con delicadeza.

"Me estás mintiendo…y no te esfuerces siquiera en inventar más patrañas…tienes más de tres meses de embarazo mi vida, tengo recuerdos bastante vívidos de cuando creamos a este bebé…" le dijo con un brillo extraño en los ojos.

"¿Me crees incapaz de engañarte?" cuestionó ella, altaneramente. ¡Su cinismo! ¡Que confiadito! Si tan incapaz la creía de serle infiel entonces ¿a qué venía tanta ridícula escenita de celos.

"Completamente, corazón. Y no sólo eso, lo veo en tu mirada, no sabes mentir, el bebé que esperas es mío y tu lo sabes tan bien como yo. Seré un celoso, pero no soy idiota." Le murmuró quitándole los cabellos del rostro. Ella cerró los ojos derrotada y él recargó su frente sobre la de ella.

"¿Quién dice que no eres un idiota?" preguntó ella, contra los labios de él, aún con los ojos cerrados y sus largas pestañas luciendo sobre sus pálidos pómulos. Él se separó y ella abrió los ojos.

"Soy un idiota, del que estás perdidamente enamorada. ¿Y sabes una cosa? No voy a descansar hasta que no vuelvas conmigo."

Ella suspiró y lo miró derrotada, perdido en esos bellísimos ojos verdes que la volvían loca de amor. Efectivamente, perdidamente enamorada era poco para describir lo que sentía por él.

"¿Si tan incapaz me creer de engañarte a que ha venido tanta bendita escenita que me has armado?"

"Es distinto, tienes casi cuatro meses de embarazo, nunca te creería capaz de andar con otro estando casada conmigo, y tendrías que haber quedado un poco antes de que yo me marchara de misión, así que independientemente de lo que esté pasando entre nosotros ese bebé que esperas es mío, y respecto a mis escenas de celos, yo…estaba frustrado porque te estaba perdiendo voluntariamente, no podía decirte la verdad , no podía siquiera competir ni luchar por ti, eso me llenaba de rabia y si…de celos, pero ahora que lo sabes todo, que sabes lo mucho que significas para mí…"

"Harry, hablo en serio, este bebé no cambia nada entre tu y yo…" dijo ella con una nueva faz de seriedad que había adoptado. Él meditó momentáneamente,

"Lo comprendo y lo acepto. Pero soy el padre de ese bebé y tu no puedes siquiera pensar en separarme de él..además está el pequeño detalle de que de hoy en adelante seré yo quien esté contigo las veinticuatro horas de cada día, cuando salgas de casa…seré yo quien te siga, hasta que todo este asunto termine." La protesta de ella, tal y como él supuso no se hizo esperar.

"Estás jugando…"

"No, el auror que te habían asignado fue encontrado muerto en Knocktrum Alley, tu hablas en serio, yo también Gin y ahora menos que nunca voy a ponerte en peligro, incluso si eso significa que tenga que estar contigo cada minuto." Le dijo sin poder evitar que una mueca de satisfacción se formara en sus labios, si Ginny no quería perdonarlo, bien por ella, pero a ver cuanto resistía teniéndolo junto a ella todo el tiempo, la colmaría de miles de atenciones hasta que ella dejara ese absurdo orgullo.

"¡No voy a permitirlo! ¡Tu no tienes ningún derecho a decidir esto!" exclamó ella ya enojada e indignada. Cada minuto, de cada día, junto con Harry-el-idiota-Potter, lo cierto era que no iba a resistirlo.

Él se cruzó de brazos y la miró hasta algo divertido.

"No me digas…pues resulta que ese bebé que llevas dentro es un Potter y temo decirte que al menos por unos 5 meses más lo vas a llevar en tu vientre, es mi hijo, Gin y no acepto discusiones…cuidaré de ambos."

"Te golpeo un encantamiento aturdidor? olvídalo, Harry, ni soñando!" dijo ella con terquedad.

"lo lamento Gin, pero no es pregunta, es un hecho corazón y si yo fuera tu, lo iría aceptando. Ahora recuéstate y relájate, acabas de despertar de un ataque de varios dementores, cielo santo, Gin, ¿podrías reprimir tu genio un poco más?"

"te odio." dijo ella cruzándose de brazos y lo miro con desafío, dejándose caer sobre la almohada.

"es una lastima porque yo a ti te adoro." le dijo antes de volverla a besar. "me voy, temo que tengo que arreglar lo que ha sucedido en el callejón, es cosa seria, además tu madre quiere verte, y si yo fuera tu iría terminando tu supuesta relación con Dean Thomas, no creo que sea recomendable que se este topando conmigo mas de la cuenta." Le dijo antes de darle un breve beso en los labios.

"eres insoportable."

" y tu realmente hermosa y me haces muy feliz haciéndome padre otra vez." dicho esto salió y la dejo sola, ella no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se formara en sus labios.

* * *

"Ron Weasley…te juro que sino vas a averiguar noticias de tu hermana en este instante yo me levantaré de esta cama…¿cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?" le preguntó Hermione, que todavía no estaba dada de alta después del parto aunque su salud era perfecta y la del pequeño Hugo también, tenían que permanecer otro poco más en el hospital.

Ron enrolló la mirada, no podían pasar ni un solo día sin discutir.

"Hermione, ya te he dicho que el sanador nos dijo que ella estaba bien, si te conté lo que pasó no es para que te alteres, sólo quería que estuvieras informada, pero si te ibas a poner así de insufrible…"

"No puedo creer que no te preocupe el bienestar de tu hermana. Pásame mi bata, sino tú no vas a buscar noticias, iré yo misma." Dijo ella con terquedad.

Ron maldijo por lo bajo y Hermione lo miró de mala manera. En ese momento interrumpiendo la discusión justo a tiempo entró Harry con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"¡Harry! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo está? ¿cómo está eso de que vas a ser papá? Por Merlín, habla que me tienes en ascuas." Se quejó la castaña. Harry no podía dejar de sonreír, la alegría no le cabía en el pecho, la sola idea de ampliar su familia era maravillosa aun cuando hubiera sido algo totalmente inesperado.

"Hermione cálmate,… a eso voy. Sabía que estarías angustiada por Ginny por eso he venido a contarles todo."

"Amigo ¿no te duele la cara de tanto sonreír?" le preguntó Ron tontamente.

"Ron cállate y deja que cuente…"

"Hermione, Ginny está bien, estuvo en grave peligro, parece que el bebé le roba energía y es por eso que no pudo conjurar su patronus pero a la vez la protegió fue una..." comenzó él a relatar pero Hermione lo interrumpió.

"Fuerza muy positiva que funcionó como barrera para los dementores…" dijo la castaña brillantemente como siempre. Harry asintió.

"Y tuvo muy buena suerte, además diría yo." Murmuró Ron por lo bajo. "¿Has aclarado las cosas con ella?"

"Sí, en parte, le dejé muy claro que ahora menos que nunca me daré por vencido y lucharé porque me perdone, cuésteme lo que me cueste y bueno…le dije lo feliz que estaba porque vamos a tener otro bebé y le exigí que terminara la seudo relación que tenga con Dean Thomas."

"¿Y ella aceptó todo? ¿Así de fácil?"

"Por supuesto que no, no sería mi Ginny sino se resistiera. Pero creo que voy por buen camino." Les aseguró.

Ron se acercó a su mejor amigo y le dio un fraternal abrazo. Su mejor amigo y su hermana lo harían tío pronto otra vez.

Harry le sonrió sinceramente.

"Gracias, amigo." le dijo el ojiverde por la felicitación. Hermione también le sonrió desde la cama en la que aun yacía, su pequeño Hugo en una cuna a su lado, dormido.

"estamos muy contentos, Harry, estamos seguros de que ahora todo se va a arreglar, lo que me sorprende es que lo haya ocultado tanto tiempo. Pobrecilla." dijo la castaña pensativa.

Harry asintió " no se exactamente hace cuanto tiempo que lo sabe pero no ha tenido que haber sido fácil para ella con todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros. Espero que ahora deje su orgullo de lado y pueda perdonarme."

"pero entonces dices que ella esta bien..." cuestiono el pelirrojo.

Harry sonrió.

"si, tan perfecta que no demoro en pelear conmigo, en cuanto le dije que ahora el único auror que estaría cerca de ella las veinticuatro horas del día sería yo, no puedo alejarme y menos ahora que sé que no sólo es ella quien corre riesgo, sino también mi hijo, asì que decidí no confiar en nadie más para resguardar su seguridad." Les informó a ambos.

Hermione sonrió enrollando la mirada. "y obvio el hecho de que regreses a casa con ella y los niños sin que ella pueda hacer nada al respecto no tiene nada que ver."

Harry rió sonoramente. "Eso Hermione, es sólo una pequeña ventaja que yo necesito."

"Podríamos tomar turnos ¿sabes?" le dijo Ron pensativo. "El cuartel te seguirá demandando más atención que a cualquiera de nosotros, todos sabemos que eventualmente Kingsley tendrá que retirarse, y serás tu quien deba ser el Jefe."

Harry enrolló la mirada.

"No quiero hablar de esto, por el momento mi única prioridad es que tu hermana y mis hijos estén a salvo. Pero en cuanto a tu ayuda, la voy a aceptar, necesito tiempo para seguir investigando aunque hasta ahora no hemos conseguido nada. Esto me está frustrando y tengo la sensación de que es una bomba de tiempo. Pero no te preocupes, tampoco quiero que descuides a Hermione ni a mi ahijado por esta nueva situación…" le dijo sonriéndole a Hermione cariñosamente.

"Harry no digas tonterías, ustedes son nuestra familia." Le aseguró la castaña. "Tan pronto como me recupere un poco retomaré las investigaciones y veré que consigo, los últimos meses de embarazo han sido tan difíciles se que no he hecho nada para ayudarte…."

"Y es por eso que no ha logrado nada…" completó Ron, sentándose junto a ella y abrazándola. "¿Qué haríamos sin ti, mi vida?"

Hermione sonrió y se ruborizó. Harry se sintió de más.

"Él está en lo cierto, Mione" le dijo con cortesía. Miró el reloj que había pertenecido a Fabian Prewett, que había sido obsequio de Molly Weasley hacía ya varios años. "Ya debo irme, debo hablar con Kingsley acerca de todo este desastre, por favor avísenme cualquier cosa que suceda con Ginny y Ron…por favor cuídala en mi ausencia." Pidió Harry algo angustiado.

"Quédate tranquilo."

* * *

"¡Al! Ya no quiero que juegues, lo echas a perder." Se quejó James, mientras que jugaba con Teddy y con Rose. Los cuatro estaban momentáneamente al cuidado de Angelina y de Andrómeda. Mientras que los pequeños Fred y Roxanne no se separaban de su madre. La cosa era que Albus estaba muy preocupado por su mami, sabía que algo andaba mal, había llegado una lechuza urgente a la Madriguera y su abuelita Molly se había puesto a llorar, le dijeron que tenía que ir a casa de Andrómeda y que sus primos Fred y Roxanne llegarían después con su tía Angelina. Al principio todos habían creído que habían problemas con su tía Hermione y el nuevo bebé, pero cuando Rose se había puesto a llorar, su abuelito Arthur le había explicado que era su tía Ginny quien había enfermado. Albus no podía de la tristeza por que tenía miedo de que su mami estuviera muy, muy enferma.

"Déjalo Jamie…no lo molestes, está triste por tu mami." dijo Rose bastante ofendida.

"¿Y eso qué? Yo también estoy triste y si juego…"

Albus se soltó a los llantos a rienda suelta y Angelina fue desde luego a consolarlo y tratar de que se integrara al juego.

"¿Por qué lloras, Al?" los ojitos verdes de Al se iluminaron al distinguir la voz de su papá, eso sólo significaba una cosa: su papi lo arreglaría todo. Le extendió los brazos a su papá, quien lo estrechó en ellos amorosamente. "¿Qué sucedió?" cuestionó él.

"Se peleó con James porque no quiere jugar, creo que está preocupado por Ginny. ¿Cómo está ella? George me escribió me dijo que estaba todo en orden y que ella ya estaba conciente."

"Sì papito, ¿mami está bien?" cuestionó James, a los pies de su papá que se había sentado con Albus en su regazo.

"Supuse que me encontraría con esta especie de caos, por eso decidí venir. James, primero que nada, se más comprensivo con tu hermano menor, está triste por tu mamá y tu no lo ayudas…segundo y más importante…" dijo limpiándole las lágrimas Albus, que todavía lloraba con un poco de sentimiento. "Su mamá está perfectamente bien, estuvo enfermita pero todo salió bien y los sanadores ya la han curado. Así que no tienen que preocuparse."

"¿De veras?" preguntó Albus poco confiado, con los ojitos rojos.

"Sí, Al…de veras…te doy mi palabra de que tu mamá está bien." Le aseguró sonriendo. Para Albus eso fue suficiente, la palabra de su papito era lo suficientemente certera. James se subió al sillón y se sentó también en su papá, abrazándolo por el cuello.

"¿Y cuándo viene mamita a casa?" preguntó James.

"No lo sé con seguridad pero sospecho que por la noche estaremos todos en casa." Aseguró Harry. Luego volvió su mirada a Rose que estaba sentada en la alfombra, pensativa. "Rosie, tu mamá también está muy bien al igual que tu hermanito Hugo, es mero trámite y rutina los chequeos que le hacen ahora, pronto estará en casa." Le aseguró, la mini- Hermione le devolvió una sonrisa.

"Papi…" dijo Albus timidamente. "Quiero ver a mami. ¿Podemos ir con ella?"

Harry suspiró. "No hijo, lo siento, en el hospital no los dejan entrar, pero en unas horas más como ya te dije estará en casa. Por el momento sólo quiero que estés tranquilito y que lleves la fiesta en paz con James." Le dijo más severamente a este último, quien hizo el clásico puchero con el que solía chantajear a su mamá, y Harry le sonrió, despeinándolo con ternura. "Hablo en serio, niños. Además, pronto si son buenos, su mami y yo les daremos una sorpresa."

Rose exclamó. Todos la miraron.

"¿Vino la cigüeña otra vez?" preguntó la pequeñita con sorpresa. Harry rió.

"¿Qué te hace pensar eso, Rosie?"

"Porque igualito me dijo mi papi, cuando él y mi mami me dijeron que yo iba a tener un hermanito." Dijo sonriente. Harry se ruborizó, que niña tan rápida, igualita a su mamá. "y luego mami me dijo que venía la cigüeña."

"Er…pues si, supongo que si podrías decirlo así…niños, su mamá y yo vamos a tener otro bebé y ustedes otro hermanito." Les dijo calmadamente.

"¿Bebé? ¿de los que lloran?" preguntó James no tan animado.

"¿Mi mami va a estar bien?" fue lo primero que vino a la cabecita de Albus.

"Sí James, un bebé de los que lloran. Y si Albus, tu mamá estará bien." Le aseguró sonriendo.

"Wow, que bonito, mi mami acaba de tener uno y ahora tía Ginny también." Dijo Rose entusiasta.

Harry rió ante el entusiasmo de su sobrina y ahijada. "Será mejor que me marche, tengo cosas que hacer, luego iré por su madre e iremos todos a casa." Se puso de pie.

Angelina lo abrazó contenta. "Me da tanto gusto, muchas felicidades, Harry." Le dijo radiante.

"Muchas gracias. ¿Sería mucho abusar de ti pidiéndote que los cuides un rato más? Supongo que Molly ya no tardará mucho…" murmuró él apenado.

"Ay, no te hagas líos, ha sido un día accidentado. No te quedes con pendiente."

"Harry, dile a Ginny que la quiero mucho y le mando besos." Le dijo Teddy jalándolo de la capa. Harry sonrió se hincó en cuclillas y abrazó a su ahijado.

"Lo haré hijo, y vendré por ti pronto para llevarte a visitarla."

* * *

"Harry, ya te he dicho que no tenías que cargarme…" murmuró Ginny algo irritada. Harry se había empeñado en cargarla hasta el dormitorio. Pasaba de media noche, los sanadores le habían aconsejado que lo mejor era que esperara un dìa más, pero Ginny era terca y no había aceptado permanecer en el hospital ni un minuto más.

"¿por qué serás tan necia, Gin? Sufriste un ataque por varios dementores, aún estás débil." Murmuró él, mientras abría la puerta del dormitorio. Cuando ambos entraron a la habitación ella, suspiró, abriendo sus ojos cafés impactada. Habían lirios por doquier lo que le daba un aroma exquisito a la habitación y en el centro, en la cama un ramo de rosas.

Él sonrió complacido ante la forma en la que Kreacher había dado cumplimiento a lo que había ordenado.

"Creo que esas son para ti." Le dijo poniéndola en el suelo. Ella le miró anonadada.

"¿Hiciste tu todo esto?" le murmuró mirándolo a los ojos.

"Con un poco….o bueno…bastante ayuda de Kreacher." Admitió con la sonrisa que a ella tanto le encantaba. Tomó el ramo de rosas y leyó la nota, era sencilla, y clara y reconoció de inmediato la caligrafía de su marido…ex marido, se obligó a recordar. **"Gracias por darme la familia que siempre quise y por seguir ampliándola. Te amo y espero que pronto puedas perdonarme. H." **

Ella le sonrió, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, estúpidas hormonas, estúpido embarazo.

"¿No te ha gustado? Sé que es pequeño en comparación con lo que hicimos cuando me diste la noticia de los chicos pero…" le comenzó a murmurar, pero ella había cruzado hacia él y lo había besado con vehemencia. Él la miró confundido, se jactaba de conocerla tan bien, ella no era de las que lloraban de felicidad.

"Me encantó. Son las hormonas…creo…lloro todo el tiempo, no sabes lo insoportable que ha sido." Dijo ella y soltó una risita entre el llanto lo que le provocó a él que también riera.

"Bien, pensé que te ibas a comenzar a convertir en una Cho Chang…" le dijo risueño. Ella le dio un golpe en el brazo de manera juguetona. "En serio Gin, cuando me diste la noticia de James, remodelamos la casa ¿Recuerdas? Y cuando me dijiste de Albus….en tan poco tiempo nos fuimos de viaje a París…espero que dadas las circunstancias comprendas que no me ha sido posible…"

Ella negó con la cabeza y le sonrió. "No seas tonto, ha sido un hermoso detalle, gracias. Me ha encantado. Aunque ya no estoy segura de donde cabrán tantas flores, ya con las que me has enviado durante estas semanas…"

"Te encantan las flores."

Ella suspiró. "Ese es el problema. ¿Qué oportunidad me dejas de no perdonarte si haces este tipo de cosas por mí?" le dijo más en serio. "No quiero salir mal de todo esto, Harry, dejaste que las cosas llegaran demasiado lejos…me hiciste creer que no me querías, nos divorciamos…no creo que yo pudiera soportar otra decepción como la que me hiciste pasar."

Él suspiró y miró al suelo. "Haría lo que fuera por borrar todo lo que ya pasaste…porque no hubieras sufrido de esa manera." Le acarició el rostro. Ella se deshizo de su caricia.

"Lo hecho, hecho está." Le dijo firme. "Estoy agotada, me alistaré para la cama…" una idea vengativa le pasó por la cabeza. "¿Te importaría ir a volver a comprobar que los niños estén dormidos? Es una lástima que me hayan dejado salir tan tarde del hospital, moría por verlos."

"Y ellos a ti. Cuando fui a buscarlos, a decirles que estabas fuera de peligro, Albus estaba en llanto total, pero se quedaron más tranquilos cuando les dije que estabas bien." Le aseguró cruzando hacia la puerta. Ella le sonrió.

"Dales un besito por mí."

Lo que ella le hizo fue cruel, cruel, cruel. Despiadado.

Cuando él había vuelto a la recámara ahí la había encontrado, usando un camisón color verde que a él le encantaba, y que le embonaba mucho mejor con las nuevas curvas producto del embarazo. Tenía él cabello suelto y se había sentado en la orilla de la cama cepillándolo. Cuando la había visto lo había dejado sin habla.

Ella sólo le había sonreído con dulzura y había señalado la colcha que estaba en el suelo y una almohada.

"Me tomé la libertad de sacar las cosas con las que dormirás. Te recomiendo la sala, en tu despacho hace frío." Le dijo ella con una sonrisa fingida. El color del rostro de él pareció desaparecer por completo. Ella tuvo que morderse el labio para no soltar la carcajada.

"No hablas en serio." Fue lo primero que salió de su boca, sin poder despegar la mirada del escote de su ex mujer. Ella se puso de pie , le echó los brazos al cuello y lo miró a los ojos. Lo besó con suavidad, dejando que su lengua danzara con la suya, eso si era cruel, era ese tipo de beso con el que normalmente le dejaba saber que terminarían en la cama. Cuando se separó él abrió los ojos, apretándola hacia si.

"Necesito tiempo. Estoy segura de que puedes comprender eso. Todo lo que serás para mí es el Auror que está encargado de la seguridad, mía y de mi familia. Lo lamento, Harry, es todo lo que puedo ofrecerte." Le acarició la barbilla partida, se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la cama, recostándose sensualmente en ella. "Buenas noches."

Harry suspiró resignado, se dispuso a no mirarla, tomó las cosas del suelo y salió azotando la puerta, ella pudo escucharlo maldecir, y no pudo evitar reprimir una carcajada. Muy dentro de ella misma, lo sabía: él ya estaba perdonado de todo y por todo, pero eso no implicaba que no pudiera divertirse un poco volviéndolo loco, y eso era sólo el principio.

* * *

**NOTA DE ANABELLA: Este capi puede ser definidio con la siguiente frase: EL INICIO DE LA CALMA ANTES DE LA TORMENTA. JITOMATAZOS, OPINIONES, REVIEWS, ¿QUE QUIEREN LEER? ¿QUE QUIEREN SABER? NEEEEEEXT: LOS MALOS. VAMOS A SABER MAS DE ELLOS Y LYA VUELVE AL ATAQUE, GINNY SIGUE HACIENDO SUFRIR A HARRY UN RATO MAS, ALBUS SE VA A ENFERMAR, EL CUMPLEAÑITOS DE JAMES...UNA CHARLA PROFUNDA ENTRE H Y G PARA SEBR EXACTAMENTE KE FUE LO KE LES SALIO TAN MAL...DEAN VUELVE A APARECER...LOS KIEROOOOOOO **


	15. Dulce Rendición

**Capitulo 14 .**

**DULCE RENDICION**

Ginny se resistía a abrir los ojos, estaba realmente exhausta, pero sintió varios besitos en las mejillas y mucho movimiento sobre sus piernas, al abrir sus ojos cafés se topo con las dos cabecitas negras de sus hijos quienes le sonrieron felizmente.

"¡MAMI!" exclamo Albus abrazandola con fiereza.

"mira mami, mira lo que te preparamos" le dijo James entusiasmado. Ella sonrió enternecida ante el gesto, sus hijos le habían preparado el desayuno con ayuda de Harry. Los abrazo a ambos con fuerza, su corazón palpitando a mil por hora, la sola idea d que hubiera podido quedar reducida a un estado vegetal la aterrorizaba porque entonces ¿que habría sido de sus hijos?

Sus ojos encontraron los Harry quien miraba la escena con un brillo en sus hermosos ojos verdes. Parecía por completo conmovido ante la escena, le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

"se ve delicioso, niños. Mami siente mucho haberlos preocupado, pero ahora ya esta bien. Y no volverá a separarse de ustedes." les dijo, mientras que se preparaba para devorar su desayuno.

"mami ¿es cierto lo que vas a tener uno d esos bebes que lloran y lloran?" pregunto James haciendo un puchero.

" ¡Harry Potter! Lo arruinaste, yo quería que les diéramos la noticia juntos." dijo la pelirroja enfadada, Harry le sonrió.

"no fui yo! Fue tu sobrina Rose...tan vivaz como Hermione! Yo solo les dije a los niños que Les teníamos una sorpresa, y fue Rose quien saco conclusiones. " se defendió Harry.

Ginny negó con la cabeza y trajo a Albus a sus brazos, dándole besitos en las mejillas.

"¿y que les parece mis amores? ¿ Están contentos?"

" pero mami es que va a llorar mucho." se quejo James que a sus tres añitos no era muy paciente que digamos.

"¿vamos a poder jugar con el?" pregunto Albus.

Ginny río ante las preguntas de sus hijos.

"Si James, va a llorar mucho, tu de bebe también llorabas mucho, así que tendremos que ser pacientes. Si Al podrás jugar con el, pero hasta que crezca un poco, porque los bebitos son muy frágiles."

"mami, y ¿Papi se quedara? " volvió a cuestionar Albus, sus ojitos verdes mirando con inmenso amor a su mami. Ginny le sonrió, y luego sus ojos fueron a parar otra vez a los de Harry que contemplaba la escena. Para Harry no había nada mas maravilloso que contemplar a su familia, era casi terapéutico.

"¿Cómo es que resistes este lugar, Aidan? ¿No estás harto de vivir como un miserable muggle?" le preguntó la rubia, mientras que se levantaba de la cama, y se ponía su vestido nuevamente. Lo miró mientras se vestía, no podía negarlo, era un hombre atractivo, de tez blanca, cabello negro y ojos grandes oscuros, de rostro varonil, y según decía y por algunas fotos que había visto era el vivo retrato de Tom Riddle antes de que se convirtiera en el horrible monstruo que fue.

"No tengo opción, por lo menos no en tanto no pueda asesinar a Potter y a su familia, y luego de ellos, siguen los Weasley, por su puesto." Le dijo con sencillez, la tonta de Lya no tenía por qué saber el resto de sus planes. Se levantó de la cama y se abotonó la camisa con premura, y le dio un sorbo a su copa de vino.

Iba a hacer sus propios Horrocruxes, con esos siete asesinatos, o según había escuchado ocho. Luego de eso se marcharía de Inglaterra un tiempo y seguiría amañando las artes oscuras, hasta que pudiera convertirse en el gran mago que había sido su padre. "Tu sabes que si hago magia me detectarían con facilidad. La magia oscura, mi querida Lya, siempre deja rastro, así que por el momento, me conviene vivir dentro de esta ratonera, en el miserable mundo muggle."

"¿Hasta cuando?"

"Hasta que pueda culminar con mi venganza, por supuesto. Acabar con todos y cada uno de los que terminaron con mi padre. ¿Qué has averiguado de la mujercita de Potter?" le preguntó con desdén. "¿Lograste algo con el ataque de los dementores? Fue una grata noticia la que me diste, que ella estuviera en el ataque fue simplemente exquisito, a veces creo que te subestimé."

"Fue una afortunada coincidencia." Corrigió ella mirando al suelo, ese hombre podía atemorizarla cuando la escudriñaba de aquella manera. "No he sabido nada de ella, pero estuvo el suficiente tiempo expuesta como para quedar loca. Vamos a ver si así Harry la sigue queriendo." Dijo ella resentida.

"¿Acaso detecto rencor, querida?" le murmuró sigilosamente parándose detrás de ella. Ella tembló ante su cercanía. "¿celos?" le dijo peligrosamente más al oído. "CONTÉSTAME CON UN DEMONIO…" le gritó, ella se sobresaltó y se volvió hacia él, tenía la cabeza gacha para no sostenerle la mirada.

La tomó por fuerza de la barbilla.

"¿No me dirás que comienzas a sentir algo por ese imbécil?" le dijo antes de soltarla con fuerza, ella cayó al suelo.

"N-o-oo." Dijo tartamudeando. Se levantó. "Por supuesto que no, ¿de donde sacas esas absurdas ideas? Lo único que yo siento por Potter es odio, el mismo odio que sientes tu. Él único hombre en mi vida eres tú, lo sabes, te lo he repetido desde que te juré lealtad." Le dijo con voz temblorosa, sus preciosos ojos verde-azulados lo miraron con temor. Él le acarició el cuello y ella cerró los ojos.

"Eso espero porque vas a estar en primera fila cuando termine de una buena vez por todas, con ese infeliz. ¿Tus contactos en el Ministerio? ¿La maldición imperio en orden?"

Ella asintió. "Tengo a dos miembros del cuartel bajo la imperio, y a los altos mandos del Wizengamot…en el bolsillo, tu lo sabes, has negociado con ellos."

Él asintió.

"¿Qué me dices del viejo de Kingsley? El cuartel de Aurores me provoca jaqueca, queridita. Ya era hora de que es viejo se retirara…"

"Por favor…sabes tan bien como yo, quien sea probablemente su remplazo." Dijo ella, con algo de temor ante el hecho de que él pudiera enfadarse, pero era la realidad, cualquiera que no viera que Harry Potter era el favorito para el puesto se estaría cegando.

"No, muerto ya no será un problema. ¿Y entonces sabes quién será la que probablemente tome su lugar, verdad?" le dijo mientras que le acariciaba la pierna. Ella le sonrió seductoramente.

"Y sabes que conmigo al frente no tendrás problema para infiltrar a tu gente." Le dijo antes de darle un largo beso. Él asintió.

"Me preocupa el puesto del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, se rumora que ahora que la sangre sucia de Hermione Weasley ha tenido a su pequeño bastardito, asumirá el mando. ¿Qué tanto sabes de eso?" le cuestionó, subiéndole el vestido hasta los muslos, maravillado ante la hermosa mujer que era, su exterior no reflejaba en lo absoluto lo enfermo de su interior.

"Esa mujer me desprecia tanto o más que la idiota de Ginevra, para ella soy la trepadora que se aprovechó de las circunstancias para meterse con su querido amigo Harry…" le dijo con voz socarrona. "No sabes, ella y Ron Weasley, son lo más mediocre y patético que hay…no sé cómo les permiten reproducirse…pero si, se dice que va a asumir el mando ahora que tuvo a su hijo." Le dijo ella, ahora que había cambiado su posición para masajearle los hombros.

"Necesito que ahora más que nunca guardes la compostura, no quiero que te descubras ante ellos, trata de permanecer lo más cerca de Potter que te sea posible."

"O lo más cerca que me permita la perra de su mujer…" le dijo con desagrado.

"¿La odias, verdad?" le preguntó divertido.

"No tienes idea de cuanto." Le dijo acariciándole el pecho seductoramente. "Quiero ser yo quien la mate, enfrente de Harry, no sabes el gusto que me va a dar ver cuando la vida dejé sus ojos…"

Él se dio la vuelta ligeramente para besarla con fiereza, que casi la lastima. Ella se separó.

"Me encanta tu sed de sangre." Le dijo lujuriosamente. "Quiero que vuelvas a contactar al imbécil del Draco Malfoy, no será muy brillante, pero lo necesito de nuestro lado, es parte del personal de apoyo del Ministro de Magia, necesito de sus servicios…pero ahora quien negociará con él, seré yo…estoy harto de estas niñerías, me aseguraré de persuadirlo lo suficiente. Quiero que me lo traigas."

"Se hará como tu digas."

Escuchó a Harry refunfuñar, mientras que ella se arreglaba frente al espejo, esa mujer era increíble, y él quería ponerla en su lugar, pero de sobra sabía que no estaba en una buena posición para hacerlo.

Llevaba horas arreglándose, normalmente él no se quejaría, su mujer era preciosa, incluso después de dos hijos, el problema es que le había cínicamente anunciado que iría a ver a Dean Thomas. El monstruo en su pecho había rugido clamando justicia, la muy cínica. Y por si no fuera poco lo había mandado a dejar a los niños con Molly y Arthur.

"¿No te parece ya bastante humillante para Dean que vaya a verlo contigo como para que encima le lleve a los niños?" le había cuestionado ella.

Así que mientras ella se arreglaba, demasiado para el gusto de Harry, sólo le sonreía. Ella no podía negarlo, le encantaba verlo celoso y a la vez dócil. Ojo por ojo, diente por diente.

Pero la verdad era que, por muy divertida que fuera su venganza, sus hormonas le estaban jugando una mala pasada, y al verlo tan guapo y tan "obediente" con ella, le daban ganas de perdonarlo por completo y tenerlo a su lado a todo momento, y que le hiciera el amor en aquel mismo momento.

"Estoy lista." Había anunciado después de hora y media. Él enrolló la mirada, antes de mirarla de abajo hacia arriba.

"¿Me harías el favor de informarme para qué demonios te arreglas tanto? No deberías de hacerlo si sólo irás a verlo para romper tu relación con él…" le dijo enfatizando su punto.

Ella arqueó una ceja, mientras se arreglaba la blusa holgada que vestía, acariciándose la nueva pancita que día con día se daba más a notar.

"¿Quién dice que voy a romper con él?" cuestionó ella altivamente.

Eso fue suficiente para él y la tomó de las manos.

"Tienes que hacerlo, Gin, no quiero…presionarte, pero no puedes estar conmigo y…y…" comenzó él con algo de angustia en su voz.

Ella rió.

"Harry, cariño, te garantizo que no voy a seguir mi relación con él, pero necesito explicarle…no puedo sólo llegar y decirle que no voy a poder verlo…"

"…nunca más…." Le completó él.

"tanto como nos veíamos antes, y mucho menos románticamente hablando." Le dijo ella soltándose y cruzándose de brazos. Él suspiró no muy contento. Ella sonrió.

"¿Te diviertes, verdad?" le preguntó él.

Ella le guiñó el ojo divertida.

"No tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que me estás hablando…" tomó su bolsa del tocador y juntos caminaron hacia la chimenea, para utilizar la red flu. "Pero los celos te sientan bien, Potter, he de admitir." Dijo ella antes de abrazarlo por el abdomen. Él suspiró y la abrazó contra su pecho, aprovechando el breve momento en el que ella bajaba sus defensas.

"Eres malvada." Le murmuró él al oído.

Ella rió de nuevo, y lo miró, miró aquellos ojos verdes que tanto adoraba y le acarició la barbilla partida.

"¿Por qué dejas que te afecte tanto que lo vea?"

"Porque eres mía y sólo mía." Le dijo tercamente. "Y porque él está enamorado de ti."

"Pero yo te quiero a ti, por mucho que me pese." Resolvió ella.

"Pero yo te he hecho daño…" le dijo con suavidad con algo de remordimiento en su voz.

"¿Y de quién es culpa eso?" le preguntó ella, mirándolo con seriedad a los ojos. Él no le contestó y sólo bajó la mirada. "Harry…yo te quiero a ti. Es obvio que nuestra situación es lejos de ser la mejor, pero yo te amo. Vamos a tener otro bebé. Y por fin dejaste de cometer estupideces, necesitamos trabajar en nuestra relación, pero sé que funcionará." Le aseguró con dulzura en la mirada. "Así que créeme, sólo iré a explicarle y despedirme de él…pero como se debe hacer."

"Eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo." Le dijo con sinceridad, ella sonrió.

"Deja los halagos Potter, arreglar nuestra relación tomará más que eso."

"Lo digo en serio, eres hermosa en todos los sentidos. Gracias por darme una oportunidad, Gin." Junto su frente con la de ella. Y todo parecía indicarle que era el momento oportuno para besarla. Pero cuando estuvo apunto ella se separó.

"Ya debo ir. No tienes que acompañarme, Harry, no creo que me suceda nada si uso la red floo para ir y volver." Le dijo como si fuera obvio. "Tendrías que haber ido con los niños."

Pero él la tomó de la mano.

"Los niños están bien con tus padres, Ron estará ahí, porque Hermione quiso llevar a Hugo para que pase tiempo con sus abuelos. Así que lo siento, te quedas conmigo, y no te voy a perder de vista ni un segundo." Le besó la mano antes de soltarla.

Ella suspiró resignada, tomando un paso a la chimenea.

"¿Entonces querida, vas a volver al Ministerio de Magia? El puesto que te han ofrecido es…" comenzó el Señor Weasley a preguntarle a su nuera, su esposa lo miró de mala manera, ella sostenía a su nuevo nieto en brazos, pelirrojo como todo un Weasley y un varoncito para deleite de su hijo.

"Arthur, pobre Hermione, no la presiones…como si ser madre no fuera un trabajo ya demasiado pesado en sí…"

La atención de Ron fue captada por la pregunta que había hecho el patriarca de los Weasley, era el pleito sin descanso de la pareja, pero él ya le había prometido a Hermione que respetaría su decisión cualquiera que fuera. Él estaba jugando con su hija Rose y con sus sobrinitos Albus y James que estaban bastante aburridos.

"De hecho…todavía no he tenido tiempo de pensarlo, pero me lo han pedido tanto…y es un puesto tan importante…" sus ojos castaños brillaron.

"Encabezar el departamento de seguridad mágica…" dijo Arthur.

Ron se acercó y masajeó los hombros de su esposa.

"Bueno, nuestro pequeño hijo es un bebé…yo creo que el Ministerio puede esperar unos meses más, ¿no lo crees, querida?" le preguntó el pelirrojo.

Hermione enrolló la mirada, y luego lo miró de mala manera.

"Ron, no creo que sea ni el momento ni el lugar." Le dijo haciendo énfasis. Luego sonrió a su suegra. "Decida lo que decida, te garantizo Molly que Rose y Hugo estarán bien cuidados, de tomar esa decisión tendría que hacer los arreglos pertinentes, también tengo la opción de regresar al departamento de Criaturas Mágicas…ese empleo me demandaría menos tiempo." dio ella meditándolo.

Su respuesta pareció tranquilizar tanto a su suegra como a su marido.

Se escucharon los gritos de los niños desde la sala, a lo que fuera que estuvieran jugando…

"¿Qué saben de Harry y Ginny? No puedo creer que esta hija mía haya ocultado tanto tiempo lo de su embarazo…" chilló la mujer. "Si yo fuera Harry me hubiera enfadado."

"El muchacho no estaba en posición alguna de enfadarse." Dijo Arthur cruzándose de brazos y arqueando la ceja, después de todo Ginny era su princesita, la niña de sus ojos y su única hija. "Después de lo que ha hecho…"

"Oh por favor, Arthur, ya nos ha dicho Ginny que todo ha sido un gran malentendido y que están tratando de arreglar las cosas…¿no viste lo angustiado que estaba el pobre en el hospital? Por Merlín, querido, tendría que ser uno ciego para no notar lo mucho que la quiere."

Arthur bajó la mirada, cuando Molly se ponía a defender a Harry, no había quien la detuviera. Hermione sonrió ante la discusión de la pareja y miró a Ron, juraría que quizá…en unos años, ellos se parecerían mucho a ese matrimonio.

"Ellos ya están mejor, mamá. Harry ha vuelto a casa, Ginny lo ha perdonado y sí…todo fue en parte un malentendido y en parte Harry siendo un verdadero idiota, pero ya ha pasado." Les aseguró Ron, respondiendo a la pregunta de su madre.

Dean Thomas la abrazaba con fuerza, como aliviado, por otra parte no perdió la oportunidad para lanzarle una mala mirada a Harry quien se esforzaba por no exagerar, desviaba la mirada queriendo evitar la escena a toda costa.

"Estoy muy aliviado de que estés bien, Ginny. Fui al hospital pero…" comenzó a explicarse el moreno.

Un escudo de Gryffindor de metal cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, causando un gran ruido, Harry había estado jugueteando con él y se le había caído. Ginny enrolló la mirada.

"Lo siento." Masculló el ojiverde acomodándolo en su lugar.

Ginny regresó su atención al moreno.

"¿Dices que fuiste al hospital? ¿Y cómo es que nadie me lo dijo?" demandó ella con las manos en la cintura, Harry fingía demencia del otro lado de la sala, de donde podía escuchar la conversación a la perfección.

"Harry no me dejó pasar a verte." Le replicó el morocho.

Harry se pasó una mano por el cabello despeinándolo aún más. Ginny lo miró enfadada.

"Es un desconsiderado…" masculló la pelirroja. "Dean te juro que nunca pensé que podrías haberte enterado de lo que había pasado y mucho menos de que no estabas enterado de que yo ya estaba perfectamente. De haber sido así habría venido mucho antes."

"No te preocupes por eso, lo importante es que ya estás bien."

Él la tomó de la mano, y a Harry pareció darle un súbito ataque de tos. Acercándose más a los sofás. Ginny se soltó.

"Escucha Dean yo…"

Pero el hecho de que Harry la mirara penetrantemente no la dejaba concentrarse, de hecho le ponía la piel de gallina de los nervios. Se quejó.

"Harry, querido, ¿podrías esperar afuera?"

"¿Perdón?" dijo el pelinegro indignado.

"Necesito hablar con Dean y no puedo hacerlo si tu te pones…así como estás, así que a menos de que creas que algún mortífago va a saltarme del armario, te agradecería que me esperaras afuera, no tardaré más que unos minutos." Le dijo ella con sarcasmo.

"Bueno Gin, cariño, uno nunca sabe…" comenzó él pero la mirada de la pelirroja lo silenció.

Harry suspiró resignado.

"Esperaré en el recibidor…" concluyó un tanto molesto. Una vez que él estuvo lo suficientemente lejos como para no escuchar nada y que Ginny se pudiera relajar. Abrió la boca para hablar pero el morocho la interrumpió.

"¿Has vuelto con él, verdad?" la cuestionó, mirándolo dolido directo a los ojos.

Ginny lo miró con súplica, quitándose algo de cabello del rostro.

"Lo siento, de verdad, no he querido causarte ningún daño…pero lo que ha pasado, el ataque, él se enteró del embarazo y…me ha dicho toda la verdad, terminó su relación con esa mujerzuela y…yo…lo quiero, Dean, a pesar de todo. Y no sólo soy yo en quien tengo que pensar, sino también en mis hijos y en este bebé que viene en camino."

Dean suspiró y se cruzó de brazos echándose hacia atrás, reclinándose en el sofá.

"Comprendo, Ginny. Era todo demasiado complicado entre nosotros como para que funcionara, siento haberte puesto en este aprieto y además…" le dijo con una sonrisa "se ve que te adora."

Ella sonrió también.

"¿En verdad lo crees?"

"No me daría por vencido sino lo creyera sinceramente, no lo viste en San Mungo, hace un par de días cuando te remitieron, estaba lívido, nunca lo había visto tan angustiado, al borde de una crisis nerviosa, casi sentí lástima. Supongo que ahora te apreciará más." Le dijo acariciándole la mejilla cariñosamente. "Es un hombre con suerte."

"Gracias, Dean. Yo, no quiero perder el contacto, has sabido ser tan buen amigo."

"Ginny, he pensado y creo que volveré a marcharme a Liverpool, todavía tengo mi departamento allá y se me facilitará mucho más para los entrenamientos. Tu eras la única razón que tenía para permanecer aquí."

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Por completo." Dijo, y dándose cuenta de que Harry no paraba de caminar de un lado a otro en su recibidor le dijo cortésmente a la pelirroja. "Te acompaño al recibidor antes de que…"

"Mi adorado Harry termine con el…" murmuró ella de mal humor. Abrazó a su amigo fraternalmente, él sonrió y correspondió el abrazo. el abrazo.

Caminaron juntos al recibidor en donde un ceñudo Harry esperaba por ellos. Ginny alcanzó a ver como Harry se metía algo a los bolsillos del pantalón. Ella enrolló la mirada, pero si lo conocía tan bien. Se volvió hacia Dean y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Cuídate mucho Dean."

"Tu también Ginny, cualquier cosa que necesites…" le murmuró al oído. Luego miró a Harry con total seriedad y le extendió la mano, Harry dudó, pero al final asintió y la estrechó.

"Hasta luego, Dean." Le dijo no muy emotivamente.

"Cuídala Potter, ella merece ser muy feliz."

Harry la miró y le sonrió.

"No creas que no lo sé." La tomó de la mano y salieron del departamento pequeño tipo Londinense, bajaron una pequeña escalinata de mármol. Una vez que Ginny estuvo segura de que estaban solos le dijo.

"Dámelos."

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Harry fingiendo total demencia. Ella negó con la cabeza.

"Los oídos extensibles que metiste en el bolsillo y con los que escuchaste toda mi conversación." Le reclamó ella extendiendo la palma de la mano.

Harry suspiró y los extrajo del bolsillo de su pantalón y se los dio.

"¿No se te va una verdad?"

"No trates de timar a la mujer que creció con Fred y George Weasley…ingenuo…" le dijo juguetonamente. Miró los oídos extensibles con algo de irritación. "¿Algún día crecerás, Harry?"

Él le guiñó el ojo.

"Ya sabes lo que dicen, los malos hábitos nunca mueren…"

Ella rió y le pasó los brazos por el cuello. Él suspiró perdiéndose en sus ojos cafés.

"¿Ya estás tranquilo, por lo menos? Se va a Liverpool, no lo veré más." Dijo ella y el frunció ante el dejo de tristeza que escuchó en su voz.

"¿Tanto te afecta?" cuestionó con suspicacia, celoso.

"Le tengo aprecio, Harry, por favor no seas exagerado." Miró su reloj. "Ya que estás conmigo, sugiero que nos aparezcas en casa de mamá y papá y recojamos a los niños. Ten cuidado que traigo a tu hijo dentro." Le dijo abrazándolo con más fuerza.

"No creas que se me olvida por un segundo siquiera."

Cuando Harry y Ginny caminaron en la Madriguera de la mano, la atención se distrajo hacia ellos. Hermione le sonrió radiante a sus amigos, mientras que Ron le guiñó el ojo a Harry con complicidad, mientras que sostenía a su varoncito en sus brazos con torpeza.

Ginny abrazó a Hermione, no la había visto porque ambas habían tenido que guardar cama algunas horas.

"¡Felicidades! Un bebé Ginny, te tienes que apurar para que juegue con mi Hugo." Le dijo la castaña. La pelirroja asintió cortésmente, mirando con curiosidad al bulto que sostenía con gran torpeza su hermano Ron, envuelto en una sabanita azul.

Le sonrió.

"Todo un Weasley." Le dijo a su hermano señalando la mata rojiza de cabello.

"Justo como tenía que ser." Le dijo con orgullo. Para nadie era un secreto que Ron ansiaba con locura un varoncito, tanto o más de lo que Ginny ansiaba una niña. Miró a Harry con ligera desconfianza y luego a su hermana. "¿Todo en orden entonces?" le cuestionó.

Ginny sonrió feliz, y esto se lo confirmó.

"Vamos por buen camino...creo, aún es muy pronto para saber." Contestó mirando a Harry que estaba platicando con Molly y Arthur, este parecía mucho más complaciente con Harry que últimamente.

"¿Qué quieres que sea?" le preguntó Hermione a Ginny.

Una sonrisa ilusionada se pintó en los labios carmín de la pelirroja.

"Mira seré muy feliz con que sea sano…pero nada me causa más ilusión que tener una niña, Harry y yo sentiríamos que tenemos nuestra familia completa." Le dijo acariciándose el vientre con dulzura.

"¿A todo esto en donde están los niños?" cuestionó Harry uniéndose a la conversación, mientras que Molly le daba los últimos toques al guisado.

"Jugando con unas rarezas muggles que les dio papá…se entretienen." Dijo Ron, mirando embelezado a su hijo.

Hermione enrolló la mirada. "¿Rarezas, eh? Sólo están jugando con unos globos y un yoyo." Le dijo a Harry que asintió.

"¿Y ustedes en dónde estaban?" cuestionó el pelirrojo.

Harry miró a Ginny.

"Encargándonos de ciertos asuntos, ¿verdad, mi amor?" le preguntó queriendo besarla pero ella lo esquivó.

"¡Epa! Con las confiancitas, Potter." Le dijo ella con un guiño travieso.

Harry enrolló la mirada, los besos y abrazos que ella le daba eran como limosnas, era cuando y hasta donde ella quería, divagaba ilusamente en el momento cuando por fin pudiera tenerla entre sus brazos otra vez, y Ginny pareció adivinar lo que pensaba y se acercó para susurrarle al oído. "Vas por buen camino, quizá no falte tanto." Le dijo colorada. Él la tomó de la mano, guiñándole el ojo.

"¿La abstinencia no les hace bien, verdad?" preguntó Hermione airosamente. "Parecen más enamorados que de costumbre"

Ron se puso rojo y miró malencarado a su mujer. "¡Hermione, no es tu asunto! ¡Y yo no me quiero enterar!"

Hermione y Ginny rieron sonoramente.

"¡James! ¡Albus! ¡Rose!" vociferó Ginny.

Minutos después los tres pequeños entraron desfilando, hacia frío y el cobertizo de Arthur Weasley no era del todo acogedor. Ginny abrazo a sus hijos llenándolos de besos. Mientras que Rose suplicaba a su madre que la dejara cargar a Hugo, la castaña había complacido forzadamente, pidiéndole a la pequeña que se sentara en un sillón y poniéndole al bebé cuidadosamente en los brazos.

"¿Se quedarán a cenar?" cuestionó Molly Weasley poniendo sus manos sobre su cintura regordeta. Harry iba a contestar pero Ginny se le adelantó algo consternada.

"Gracias mamá pero no, creo que James tiene fiebre." Le dijo esto último a Harry, quien se hincó a nivel de su hijo mayor tocándole la frente y asintió.

"Si la tiene ¿te sientes mal, monstruito?" cuestionó Harry, acariciando el despeinado cabello de su hijo mayor. El pequeño se talló los ojitos cafés, como los de su mamá, que estaban irritados y asintió sin decir nada, Harry lo abrazó y miró a Ginny preocupado.

"Estuvieron afuera un buen rato, seguro se ha de haber resfriado." Dijo Molly preocupada. "Tienen que llevarlo a casa de inmediato. Cariño, tu tienes las recetas de las pociones indicadas y en qué dosis y dale mucho jugo de calabaza, vigílasela, yo creo que te heredó a ti." Le dijo Molly contrariada.

Harry miró con curiosidad el intercambio entre ambas mujeres, que su hijo se resfriara sabía lo que significaba que en eso hubiera heredado a su madre, James sólo se había resfriado una sola vez en su escasa vida de tres añitos, y aquella vez había sido caótico, a menudo peleaba con Ginny al respecto, ella los cuidaba demasiado y por eso cuando enfermaban lo hacían con ganas. Cargó a su hijo que dejó caer su cabecita en el hombro.

"Vamos a tomar la red floo." Le dijo a Ginny, mientras que acariciaba la cabecita de su hijo. Ginny tomó a Albus de la manita.

Y si, por ahí dicen que las mamás tienen múltiples funciones y entre ellas la de médico, y Ginny había estado en lo correcto. James tenía una gripa endemoniada. Habían tenido suerte de no haber tenido que internarlo, podría haber empeorado mucho más de lo que ya estaba.

Pobrecillo. Sus normalmente vivarachos ojos cafés lucían apagados y tristes, enfermos.

"Papito…" dijo el pequeño, Harry le sonrió y se sentó en la cama junto a él. "¿Y mi mami?"

"En la otra recámara en la que se está durmiendo Al...te subió la fiebre otra vez, monstruito." Le dijo sintiéndole la frente. Tomó de la charola que tenía a un lado sobre el buró, y el vaso de jugo de calabaza, con una de las maravillosas y milagrosas pociones de Molly.

Pero a James no lo iban a hacer tonto, tan pronto como su papá le acercó el vaso el pequeño negó por completo.

"Eso no es jugo." Dijo James acostándose sobre la cama y tapándose con la cobija.

"Oh vamos, no te la pasas diciendo que eres un valiente, anda monstruo…tómalo ya, te sentirás mejor." Trató de animarle cansadamente.

Estaba exhausto. Habían sido unos pocos días muy agotadores.

"Si soy valiente." Dijo James, asomando su carita. Harry le sonrió. "Yo soy como tú."

"Ya lo sé, entonces pruébalo y toma el jugo para que te sientas mejor." Le dijo con suavidad. Acercandole el vaso. James lo tomó entre sus manitas, y le dio un traguito, Harry tuvo que morderse la lengua para no soltar la carcajada, al ver la cara de asco de su hijo. Tragó la poción y luego le entregó el vaso a su papá, con mala cara.

"Estoy seguro que no ha sido tan malo." Le dijo despeinándolo cariñosamente. Lo arropó. El niño lo miró de mala manera.

"Papi, cuéntame de tu primer partido de Quidditch." Le dijo cerrando sus ojitos cafés, las pociones lo ponían a dormir como bebé casi de inmediato.

Un cuarto de hora más tarde, bajó las escaleras en busca de Ginny. Era un poco tarde ya, habían sido unos días complicados, si bien era cierto, el hecho de pasarlos con ella lo había hecho todo soportable. Sólo dormían unas cuatro o en el mejor de los casos, cinco horas, porque James despertaba con fiebre y molesto de nuevo.

La encontró en la sala, tomando una taza de té, mirando al fuego, concentrada, pensativa.

"No iré a trabajar tampoco mañana, Ginny." Le dijo terminando, sacándola de sus pensamientos, sentándose a su lado.

"Cielo, no has ido a trabajar en días." Murmuró Ginny, por completo exhausta dejándose caer en el sofá.

"Ya he mandado otro comunicado a Kingsley, explicándole la situación, me ausentaré otro par de días y espero que James mejore. No puedes quedarte tu sola con los niños, Gin, no en tu estado y con Ron ocupado…me da…pavor dejarte desprotegida." Le dijo abrazándola, ella recargó su cabeza en el hombro de él, acurrucándose más hacia él.

"Te preocupas demasiado, mi amor." Le contesto.

Había pasado poco más de una semana desde los acontecimientos, desde el ataque del dementor y desde que James había adquirido un resfriado de los mil demonios. Ellos habían mejorado su relación, por parte de Harry ya no la cuestionaba ni la atosigaba con disculpas y por parte de Ginny, ella había dejado de reprocharle lo que había sucedido. Movía sus muestras de cariño, cómo y hasta donde ella quería, él seguía durmiendo en la sala y ella en su habitación.

Aunque aquellos últimos días casi ni dormían, por el estado de James, habían mandado llamar a Audrey quien les había aconsejado que el pequeño permaneciera en casa, que lo mantuvieran lo más apartado de Albus posible para evitar cualquier contagio y a Ginny la tenía con pociones por la misma razón, para evitar alteraciones en el embarazo. Y Harry se desvivía por los tres.

"¿James se quedó dormido?" preguntó Harry, mientras que le acariciaba el cabello. Ginny suspiró y asintió, agradeciendo las caricias. Ladeó la cabeza y lo besó de lleno en los labios. Él correspondió complacido.

"Le tuve que contar acerca de tu desempeño en el torneo de los tres magos…" le murmuró Ginny.

Harry palideció ligeramente ante el recuerdo que venía de inmediato a su mente, Cedric Diggory, yaciendo inerte en el suelo, su fantasma pidiéndole que llevara su cuerpo con su familia. Era increíble cómo todo le seguía afectando. Ginny se dio cuenta de su reacción y lo despeinó cariñosamente. "Por supuesto que no le conté las partes desagradables, tontito. Pero le encanta escuchar de cuando su papá derrotó al dragón o cuando salvó a su tío Ron del lago." Le dijo dándole un besito en el cuello.

"A ambos les encantan esas historias y quizá a este pequeño…" le dijo deslizando su mano al vientre de Ginny.

"Pequeña…" corrigió ella ilusionada. Harry la miró algo escéptico, luego de dos niños…la verdad era que no veía muy probable tener una niña pero no tenía el corazón para decírselo a su pelirroja.

"¿Has tenido alguna corazonada?" le preguntó.

"No." Dijo algo desanimada. "Pero tengo la esperanza…" le murmuró y el le robó un beso en los labios.

"¿Harry?" le murmuró abrazándolo con fuerza.

"¿Sí?"

Era una idea que le había surgido en la cabeza y la tenía inquieta, desde hace algunos días, quizá desde el ataque del dementor.

"Quiero que me prometas algo muy importante…" le dijo tan seriamente que a Harry le extrañó, pero asintió.

"Lo que sea."

"Si algo me llegara a pasar…."

"No." Dijo él tercamente, soltándose de ella. Sabía de las inquietudes que tenía Ginny últimamente, a veces estaba como ida, como ausente, sin contar con las pesadillas con mariposas negras y malos presagios, como grimms, cosas que lo ponían a temblar.

"Harry…" dijo ella suspirando, forzándole a mirarla. "Si algo me llega a pasar, prométeme que pondrás a los niños por sobre todas las cosas. Prométeme que los cuidarás…"

"Ginny por favor…nada va a pasarte…." Le dijo con necedad. Pero las lágrimas en los ojos cafés de ella lo asustaron. Ella casi nunca lloraba.

"Promételo."

"No. Si algo te pasa, yo me muero Ginny, me muero detrás de ti. ¿Oíste? Así que ve sacando esos malos presentimientos de tu cabeza." Le dijo casi con severidad.

Ella le acarició la quijada.

"No planeo ir a ningún lado, lo lamento, es sólo que…últimamente…me siento…" comenzó ella.

"Triste…desanimada…" completó él.

Ella asintió. No era normal en ella, y esas malditas pesadillas.

"Lo lamento, cielo, no quiero angustiarte. Pero me tranquilizarías si me lo prometieras, y no…no te morirías detrás de mi, tendrías a los niños en quienes pensar…es eso lo que quiero que me prometas." Le dijo con suavidad, acariciándole el brazo tratando de tranquilizarlo. Lo escuchó suspirar, él tenía la mirada desviada, no quería mirarla.

Ella lo forzó, sus ojos verdes se tornaron finalmente hacia ella y asintió.

"No voy a dejar que nada te pase…¿me oyes?"

"Lo sé…"

"Pero si te tranquiliza….está bien, te lo prometo. Te prometo sacar a los niños adelante." Le dijo, perdiéndose en sus ojos. Ella le sonrió amorosamente.

"Bien." Le dio otro beso en los labios. "No te angusties, cielo, es…el ataque de los dementores, seguro que esta negatividad, ha de ser consecuencia…" se trató de convencer. "Te quiero Harry." Le murmuró y esto pareció suavizarlo notablemente.

"Y yo a ti." y luego pareció recordar algo, la miró con curiosidad, era un tema perfecto para desviar la conversación.

Se levantó del sofá y fue a la mesita de la entrada y tomó un paquete.

"Una lechuza nada agradable, llamada Nascha te trajo esto hoy…sobra decir que a Dolly no le pareció para nada." Le dijo refiriéndose a la lechuza que tenían, Albus había elegido el nombre, era una lechuza que habían adquirido siendo bebé, y que era como parte de la familia. Le entregó el sobre.

Ella lo tomó, su corazón latió con emoción, nunca creyó que lo aceptarían, nunca creyó que fueran a publicar su primer artículo de Quidditch, meditó en cómo decírselo a Harry, que la miraba con curiosidad, él no sabía nada de su nuevo hobby, que había desarrollado para distraerse un poco de tantos problemas.

"¿Er, malas noticias?" preguntó algo confundido, porque ella tenía una gran sonrisa en los labios pero parecía no estar en aptitudes de hablar.

"No…" masculló una vez que pudo pronunciar palabra. "Siéntate." Le dijo tomándolo de la mano. "Hay, algo de lo que necesitamos hablar." Dijo suspirando.

"Escucho."

"Nunca te lo dije, es decir…cuando nos peleamos y cuando me re encontré con Dean…"

a la mención del nombre Harry se puso de inmediato a la defensiva.

"¿Dean?" inquirió con una ceja levantada.

"Él…es jugador profesional de Quidditch, y yo….mira, Harry estos casi cuatro años que he estado dedicada a la casa y a los niños por completo…y a ti…me han encantado, pero tengo que admitir que últimamente…." Sus palabras cedieron, y lució angustiada, él la miraba impaciente. "Olvídalo…estoy siendo una tonta, lo que quiero decir…"

"No, Gin, dímelo, nuestro matrimonio no estaba del todo perfecto cuando pasó….lo que pasó, y estamos tratando de arreglarlo, pero no puedo hacerlo, si tu no me hablar con sinceridad…." Persuadió él, tomándola de la mano para animarla.

"Yo…" ella bajó la mirada "No quiero que malentiendas, siempre me has hecho muy feliz, salvo por los últimos meses, pero últimamente yo he sentido que me faltaba algo….y cuando tu te fuiste, tuve la necesidad de sacar mi frustración de alguna forma y mi rencuentro con Dean…y con el Quidditch….comencé a escribir…"

"¿A escribir?" cuestionó él algo confundido.

"Comencé a escribir acerca de los partidos clásicos que ha habido durante los últimos meses y Dean me convenció de que lo intentara…lo llevé al Diario Al Profeta y luego me pudieron que hiciera algunos cambios, algunas modificaciones….y bueno…finalmente….me dieron el empleo como corresponsal." Chilló ella emocionada.

Harry le sonrió y la abrazó., aun algo perplejo.

"Cariño, eso es maravilloso."

"Y he estado pensando…y me parece que es una oportunidad muy buena, no me llevará tanto tiempo y podré hacerme cargo de los niños, y también me ocuparé en algo y en algo que me apasiona…eso es claro si tu…estás de acuerdo." Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos. Él sólo atinó a tomarle las manos.

"¿Estás jugando? Por supuesto que estoy de acuerdo, no tenía idea, Gin, de que te sintieras tan aburrida últimamente, incluso si lo llegas a necesitar más adelante podríamos contratar a un elfo doméstico para que te ayude con la casa…puedo pasar más tiempo con los niños, para que puedas escribir…" le dijo entusiasmado.

Ella lo miró embelesada, maldición, como quería a ese sujeto.

"¿Lo dices en serio"?

"Claro que si, si a ti te hace feliz…tu sabes que yo puedo mantenernos sin problemas, pero nunca se me ocurrió pensar que…tu necesitabas algo más…." Le dijo quitándole un cabello del rostro. Ella lo abrazó.

"Gracias, Harry." Le murmuró al oído. Cuando se separó soltó una carcajada y él la miró confuso. "Tendremos que pagarle al elfo o Hermione nos mata…."

La boca de él también se rompió en una gran sonrisa, seguido de una risita.

"En efecto, corazón" Y antes de que él pudiera decirle algo más, ella lo besó.

La pasión comenzó a elevarse en el aire, pronto, ella estaba encima de él en la posición más íntima que habían estado durante aquel par de semanas que llevaban de haberse reconciliado, ella sabía que él estaba ansioso, pero ella…ella lo estaba mucho más. Sus delgados dedos encontraron los botones de la camisa de él, desabotonándolos fugazmente, acariciándole el pecho con aquellas caricias que ella sabía lo hacían gemir, las manos de él correspondieron a la iniciativa de ella, levantándole el vestido veraniego que llevaba, con lentitud, acariciándole las piernas, mientras saboreaba su cuello.

"Harry…" le murmuró ella al oído con los ojos castaños por completo cerrados. Pero él la seducía sin contemplación. Sus manos subiendo a estimularle los pechos con suavidad, ella gimió, sabía que estaba demasiado sensible por el embarazo.

Las manos de ella se deslizaron al cinturón de él, impacientándose porque su posición no le permitía quitárselo con facilidad, mientras que él la besaba, explorando su boca y le deshacía sigilosamente los botones frontales del vestido. Ella se separó porque necesitaba aire. Jadeando ante el azoro que sentía, se perdió en aquellos ojos verdes, que en ese instante estaban oscurecidos con lujuria.

"Por favor no me pidas que me detenga." Le pidió casi con súplica. "No tienes idea lo mucho que quiero estar contigo."

"Harry Potter, te juro que si te detienes yo…te hechizo a Timbuktú." Le dijo ella antes de volver a besarlo, apegándose contra él, incitándolo. La risa de él fue ahogada por los besos de ella. Se volvió a separar de ella y la miró con apuro.

"Aquí no." Le dijo tomándola de la mano. Ella se levantó después de él y lo volvió a besar con desesperación.

"No importa…"

"Claro que sí, te quiero hacer el amor como se debe…" le murmuró al oído, ella no pudo evitar recordar con congoja la última vez que habían estado juntos y lo mucho que él la había herido en aquella ocasión. Él la besó otra vez para despejarla de sus dudas. "Siento lo de aquella vez….yo….necesitaba convencerte de que no significabas nada para mí…"

Los ojos de ella lo miraron momentáneamente con tristeza.

"Ya no importa, lo pasado es pasado, ahora sólo quiero estar contigo como antes." Le dijo antes de prenderse de su cuello. Él la levantó con cuidado, ella no pudo evitar reír.

"Tu espalda no va a resistir." Le dijo al oído, haciendo alusión a sus cuatro meses de embarazo, mientras que le plantaba besos en el lóbulo de su oreja que los desconcentraban notoriamente.

"Exagerada, apenas se te empieza a notar." Le replicó, tratando de concentrarse en subir las escaleras con rapidez y no en lo mucho que la deseaba.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación la bajó con cuidado sobre la alfombra, y terminó de desabotonarle el vestido con apuro, haciendo que cayera airosamente al suelo.

"¿Ansioso, verdad? No iré a ningún lado." Le dijo ella, mientras que le deshacía los botones de la camisa.

"Por si las dudas." Le replicó deshaciéndose de su camisa y guiándola a la cama, besándola de nuevo con pasión. Sus labios pasaron de su boca a su cuello de porcelana, su cabello pelirrojo explayado sobre la colcha, mientras que los labios de él la besaban por los rincones que a ella la hacían gemir, le deshizo el sostén con habilidad, lamiéndolo los pechos con inmenso cuidado, maravillandose ante el hecho de que en unos meses alimentarían a su hijo, o hija, se recordó mentalmente. Ella se movía contra él haciéndole entender que estaba lista para él, pero él tenía otros planes. Le pasó los labios por el vientre, besándolo cariñosamente, recordándose que su bebé yacía ahí dentro, justo en donde habían estados sus otros dos hijos. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba con dificultad. La desnudó por completo, tocándola íntimamente, haciéndola gemir, hasta que le suplicó entre gemidos de placer que la tomara. La boca de él ahogó sus sonidos, le encantaba escucharla llamarle, y suplicarle, le encantaba la forma en la que lo miraba de vez en vez, cuando abría los ojos oscurecidos por el placer.

"Eres tan hermosa, te quiero tanto." Le murmuró, mientras que la llevaba a su climax con sus caricias.

Ella repetía su nombre, mientras que se movía contra él, era impresionante como él conocía a la perfección, la forma en la que a ella le gustaba que la acariciara, los lugares precisos que la hacían llegar a la cúspide, aún cuando habían aquellos meses distanciados.

"Eres un malvado…" le murmuró ella jadeando después de su orgasmo, deshaciéndole el cinturón.

"Mira quien habla…la que me tuvo durmiendo en el sofá todos estos días…" le dijo con un guiño travieso.

"Habla menos y apúrate, ya te quiero dentro de mi." Le ordenó, con la voz llena de pasión. Él entrelazó las manos con las de ella, acomodándose entre sus piernas y haciéndose uno con ella, ella suspiró aliviada ante el contacto que había añorado. Él cerró los ojos forzándose a no venirse como un adolescente, pero la sentía tan apretada a su alrededor, y tanta intensidad, ella le apretaba las manos con fuerza, y abría la boca jadeando ante el placer que sentía.

Él se movió con suavidad sobre de ella, tratando de librarla del peso, sus movimientos firmes y acompasados, mientras que le susurraba dulces palabras vacías al oído. Su respiración comenzó a hacer más elaborada, y sus movimientos más rápidos y erráticos, en la medida en la que ella lo incitaba a que fuera más rápido.

"Abre los ojos." Le murmuró él al oído. Los ojos cafés de Ginny se abrieron al instante. "¿Ves lo que siento por ti?" le preguntó penetrándola con más fuerza. Ella gimió. "¿Lo mucho que te amo? Ginny…" le dijo repitiendo su nombre una y otra y otra vez.

Ella se sentía cerca. Pero de pronto sintió la pérdida de contacto, lo miró confundida, él se acomodó detrás de ella, acomodándola para poder penetrarla de nuevo, los gemidos de ambos se escucharon cuando fueron uno otra vez. Las manos de él la acariciaron diestramente, necesitaba que ella se viniera pronto, porque él no sabía cuanto más podría resistir, como si sus peticiones hubieran sido escuchadas ella se vino casi inmediatamente, y él la siguió, gimiendo su nombre más de una vez. Cuando terminaron, ella se volvió hacia él y lo besó con dulzura. Lo miró a los ojos y le sonrió exhausta. Sintió la pérdida del tan anhelado contacto, cuando él tuvo que separarse de ella. Ella se acomodó frente a él, encarándolo, y comenzó a trazar figuras imaginarias en su pecho.

Los minutos pasaron y ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

"¿Confías en mí?"

Ella se sorprendió ante la pregunta, la voz de él sonaba casi con súplica.

Ella le delineó las facciones.

"Dejarte entrar en mi, significa eso, que vuelvo a confiar en ti…confío en que no volverás a ser un idiota…en que semejantes estupideces no volverán a pasar por esa cabeza tuya de héroe sacrificado y sobre todo…confío en que no te acercarás a ella nunca más." Así la llamaban, "ella", se rehusaban a utilizar su nombre.

Él juntó su frente con la de ella, cerraron los ojos.

"Cásate conmigo." Le murmuró, parecía ilógico que le hubiera formulado la pregunta, tantos años siendo el matrimonio "perfecto", fue tanto así que la pregunta la descolocó, pero luego recordó, instintivamente se miró las manos, la ausencia de sus anillos.

"Subasté el anillo de tu madre." Le dijo ella con un dejo de arrepentimiento. "Y mi argolla de matrimonio."

Él le acarició la cara otra vez y le sonrió con tristeza. "Lo sé. Pero al final no importa, son cosas materiales…al fin y al cabo…"

"Cosas materiales con un valor sentimental…" murmuró ella, con seriedad.

Él le sonrió, todavía no se había ocupado de ese asunto, tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar contarle sus planes para recuperar aquellos objetos tan preciados para ella, quería que fuera una sorpresa.

"Todo lo que me importa es tu respuesta."

"¿En serio quieres que nos casemos…otra vez?" le preguntó ella divertida. Él sonrió ampliamente.

"Sí…sí, otra vez…"

"No necesitamos gastar la millonada que una boda implica…"

"Podríamos si quisieras…" le insinuó, pero a decir verdad él estaba pensando en algo mucho más familiar, mucho más privado.

"Quiero algo sencillo…nos empeñamos en no hacer de nuestra primera boda un circo, pero gracias a la prensa…y a mamá…eso fue." Dijo ella resentida. "Quiero algo realmente sencillo esta vez."

"¿Acaso me estás dando el sí"? preguntó él con ilusión.

Ella meditó unos segundos. "¿Qué tal un-lo voy a pensar?" suspiró, ante la desilusión que notó en los ojos de él. "Mira corazón, tenemos muchas cosas en las cuales pensar antes de que te pase por la cabeza volver a casarnos…solucionar nuestros problemas, que se te pase esa paranoia que traes en tu loca cabeza de que

algo malo puede pasarnos a los niños o a mí, y que nazca nuestro bebé…."

"¿Y esperas que yo duerma en la sala todos los meses que faltan para que todo eso suceda?" le dijo juguetonamente. Ella soltó una carcajada.

"Buen punto, ¿qué haremos al respecto?" le dijo ladeándose para volver a atajarlo por el cuello. Y le susurró al oído. "¿Quieres un lugar en esta cama?" Lo sintió asentir. "Gánatelo."

Esa era su peor pesadilla, sintió el sudor llenar su frente, y su corazón palpitar con fuerza, Draco Malfoy no había estado tan aterrado desde hacía años, probablemente desde que había estado apunto de morir en la Sala de Menesteres. Tembló internamente. Sus ojos grises se conectaron con los ojos oscuros de Astoria, Riddle le apuntaba con la varita en el cuello, ella lo miraba con terror, las lágrimas ya nublaban sus hermosos ojos. Luego volvió su vista hacia su único hijo, Scorpius, él estaba en la sala, con Lya Knightley, el niño no parecía entender nada de lo que sucedía, Lya lo tomaba de la mano, y con la otra jugueteaba con su varita, mirando a Draco amenazadoramente.

Él no lo soportaba.

"Deja a mi hijo tranquilo…" escuchó a su mujer decirle a Riddle con fiereza. El hombre sólo rió.

"Descuide…Señora Malfoy…" dijo arrastrando las palabras con crueldad, mientras le apuntaba con la varita en el cuello con vehemencia. "Ni usted ni su pequeño tienen que salir heridos...sólo es cuestión de que Draco se decida…" dijo mirando a Draco, cuyos ojos grises lo miraban con súplica.

"Por favor…deja a mi familia tranquila, te lo suplico." Le dijo con voz temblorosa.

Recuerdos de la última guerra, de lo que había sido, de su madre, de su padre, llenaron su mente con rapidez, de forma instantánea, toda esa angustia, todo ese dolor, todo ese miedo. Miedo. El miedo había reinado su vida durante aquella época y en aquellos momentos no había otra cosa que sintiera sino esa, miedo por su mujer, miedo por su hijo y miedo por el mismo.

"¿Qué estás dispuesto a hacer por mi? Esa es la pregunta." Le dijo Aidan, mientras que deslizaba su varita por el cuello de Astoria, lenta y cruelmente. "Lo que indirectamente se traduce en qué estás dispuesto a hacer por tu familia. Es curioso, sabes, creo que por fin he comprendido la sed de poder que sentía mi padre, porque esto…" dijo lentamente, jugueteando con su varita, "el poder decidir si una persona va a ver la luz de otro día, si va a seguir respirando…o si con un simple…Avada Ke…"

"No." Le interrumpió el rubio, las lágrimas de Astoria se derramaban sin ningún tipo de intento de lo contrario de su parte. "Haré lo que sea. Lo que sea. Sólo no los lastimes."

Aidan rió.

"Y curioso lo que puede hacer con la voluntad de un hombre, sobre todo con uno tan cobarde como tú." Lo miró con asco. "He escuchado terribles historias de la mediocridad de tus padres, cuando el imbécil de Potter terminó con el mío. Pero para tu fortuna, tendrás la suerte de limpiar tu apellido. Séme útil, Draco y no sólo permitiré que tu y tu familia sigan con vida, también te daré un puesto importante, te daré poder."

"No me interesa nada de eso, sólo quiero a mi familia a salvo." Le dijo y por primera vez, la voz no le tembló.

"Draco…" trató de interrumpirle Astoria.

"No sé para qué me quieres o en que puedo serte yo útil. Pero haré lo que sea por ellos."

Astoria tembló, mientras que Aidan iba bajando con lentitud su varita, pero seguía sin soltarla.

"Tienes un puesto si bien no importante, si lo bastante cercano con el Ministro de Magia, y con mis tres grandes enemigos." Le explicó.

"¿Potter y los Weasley, eh?" cuestionó el rubio, por primera vez sosteniéndole la mirada, no sabía de donde demonios estaba sacando el coraje para hacer todo aquello, suponía simplemente que se debía al tremendo temor de perder a su familia.

"Potter y los Weasley, precisamente." Le dijo riendo. "Quiero venganza, Draco. Es lo primero que quiero."

"No va a ser fácil." Le declaró el rubio. Su mirada desviándose a la forma en la que Lya acariciaba con la varita, el rostro de Scorpius, el corazón se le encogió. "Pero si juras dejarnos en paz, te ayudaré."

"¿Qué tal un juramento inquebrantable? ¿Estarías dispuesto?"

Era tarde, él acariciaba el cabello oscuro de su esposa, que lloraba silenciosamente. Scorpius estaba ya dormido, después de la caótica visita el niño había estado muy nervioso, Astoria se había contenido, le había dado una poción para dormir y lo habían arropado: juntos. Hasta ahora ninguno de los hablaba. Él lo había hecho, había hecho un juramento inquebrantable, su lealtad estaba dicha y no podía quebrantarla, salvo que quisiera hacerlo desde su ataúd. Sintió las lágrimas de Astoria en su cuello. Pasados unos minutos, ella se compuso, tomó unos respiros y lo miró.

"Le juraste lealtad a ese monstruo." Le dijo ella, limpiándose las lágrimas. "¿Draco qué vamos a hacer? No puedes Draco, no puedes facilitarle asesinar a Harry Potter, te salvó la vida…más de una vez. Cuando un mago salva a otro se forma un vínculo…"

Sus ojos grises lucían llenos de miedo.

"¿Y crees que no lo sé?" dijo molesto, enfadado, con rabia y asustado. "Pero ahora no tengo opción."

"Tu dijiste que no permitirías que esto pasara, Draco, lo prometiste." Dijo ella mirándolo con rabia. "Sabes lo que esto le hizo a tus padres…destruyó tu familia."

"No iba a permitir que los matara…sin importar el precio." Se defendió él. Recargó su frente sobre la de ella.

"Yo no voy a poder vivir conmigo misma si formamos parte de esto…y tu tampoco….lo sé, eres un buen hombre, te conozco…" dijo ella entre sollozos otra vez.

"Un paso a la vez, mi amor." Le aseguró, mientras que le limpiaba las lágrimas con los pulgares, de su apiñonado rostro. Suspiró. "Yo tendré que cumplir el juramento que hice…y tú…tú seguirás con vida para hacer lo que consideres pertinente." Le dijo él.

Ella lo miró, tratando de comprender, sus ojos se perdieron en el grisáceo de los de él. Había algo en su mirada. Ella se limpió las lágrimas, la realización finalmente la iluminó. Quizá él no podría hacer nada para evitar formar parte del lado oscuro en los conflictos que estarían por venir, pero ella sí, ella si podría, ella no estaba atada a ningún juramento, tendría que encontrar la manera de poner sobre aviso a los Potter, pero cuando llegara el momento oportuno. De cualquier forma, su familia no estaba a salvo, y no lo estaría más con lo Potter muertos y ese monstruo ganando fuerza. En todo caso, estarían aún más en peligro. Ambos lo sabían.

"Ni una palabra, Astoria, no quiero saber nada de tus planes." Le dijo. Le dio un breve beso en los labios. "Eres una mujer muy valiente, mucho más de lo que soy yo, siento tanto haberte puesto en esta situación…"

Ella lo abrazó con fuerza, temiendo mucho perderlo.

"Saldremos de esto si permanecemos juntos." Le aseguró ella, tratando de auto convencerse.

"Sé que si, querida. Sé que harás lo correcto, cuando llegue el momento oportuno…" le dijo enfatizando sus palabras. Ella sollozó y asintió.

* * *

Hola a todos! **NOTA DE ANABELLA...**la verdad es que no he parado de escribir, he tenido el capi listo desde hace muchos dias pero no habia podido subirlo porke mi internet se fue a la fuckkk! :( Tragico... y hasta hoy pude conseguir y subirles por fin este capi. Muchas gracias por los reviews que he recibido! Me encanta ke me digan cuando les gusta un capi porque eso me motiva a terminar...temo que la vida real va a interponerse entre HP y yo, me siento tan vieja ultimamente...¿pueden creer que ya estoy a punto de graduarme de la facultad? Estoy aterrada! Y bueno, no se como vaya a estar el semestre que estoy apunto de comenzar...no sé, ayer me sentìa muy bien pero hoy como ke me dio un bajon...esperemos que no dure mucho. Ojala y me puedan dejar un review y contribuir a levantarme el animo...otra cosa...tengo 23 y todas mis amigas se casan y tienen bebes...jajajaja ke pasa con esta generacion? En fin, ahora si ya dejo de sacar todas mis frustraciones

Del fic...ya lo kiero acabar porque no se cuanto tiempo mas pueda seguir escribiendo y no kiero tener otro bache de meses sin actualizar...asi ke lo kiero acabar y lo kiero acabar YA...no se a uds pero a mi el estreno de Deathly Hallows me bajoneo tambien! Digo, ya sabia yo como iba a terminar la situacion pero pues se siente muy feo que ahora si TODO TERMINO...Y para la gente como yo que creci con Harry, Ron y Hermione...puff...si tenia alguna duda de que mi niñez y adolescencia habian terminado...imaginense ahora... ¿alguien se siente igual o soy la única que sufre de delirios? Los kiero! Muchos reviews=Muchos ánimos=Una actualizacion mas rápido..


	16. Si el Mañana Nunca Llega

**CAPITULO 15.- SI EL MAÑANA NUNCA LLEGA **

**Sometimes late at night **

**I lie awake and watch her sleeping **

**She's lost in peaceful dreams **

**I turn out the lights and lay there in the dark **

**And the thought crosses my mund **

**If I never wake up in the morning **

**Would she ever doubt the way I feel**

**About her in my heart? **

**(Ronan Keating, If tomorrow never comes.)**

¿LA PAREJA DORADA, JUNTA OTRA VEZ?

Ha llegado a oídos de esta reportera, directamente de San Mungo, después del fiasco ocurrido en el Londres Mágico hace unas semanas con los dementores, que el famosísimo Harry Potter, 27, y su ex mujer Ginevra Weasley, 26, han vuelto a chocar sus botas. Así es, como lo oyen, la pareja de celebridades junta otra vez, ¿por cuánto tiempo? Es difícil saberlo, pero eso no es todo, ¿qué pudo haber persuadido al famoso Harry Potter para dejar a su hermosísima conquista, Lya Knightley, por volver con la insípida de su ex? Aparentemente un nuevo Potter viene en camino, si, como lo oyen señoras y señores, después del ataque que sufrió Ginevra, por fin Harry se enteró que ella está embarazada. Esta reportera se reserva su opinión acerca de la supuesta paternidad de Harry, porque bien se supo que Ginevra había estado saliendo con el jugador profesional de Quidditch, Dean Thomas, 27. Sea o no cierta la paternidad que se le atribuye al "niño-que-vivió", también conocido como "el-que-conquistó", lo cierto es que se ha tragado el cuento completito, porque ya se les ha visto juntos, y aparentemente felices, y sus respectivas ex parejas brillan por su ausencia. Esperemos que Harry sepa lo que hace, y ¿por qué no? Le deseamos como siempre, todo lo mejor.

Reportó para ustedes: Romilda Vane

***

* * *

Ginny lanzó al fuego con fuerza el ejemplar de la revista Corazón de Bruja, y se cruzó de brazos, muy molesta. Harry detestaba momentos como aquellos, arruinaban el paraíso que había sido su vida desde que Ginny lo había aceptado de vuelta.

Estaban en la biblioteca de la casa, en el estudio de Harry, eran cerca de las 9 de la noche y los niños ya estaban en cama. Dos semanas habían pasado desde el incidente de los dementores y desde que su pequeño había caído enfermo. Ahora se encontraba mucho mejor, y Harry y Ginny volvían a acoplarse en su vida cotidiana juntos.

Harry suspiró al verla molesta, paraba la boca de una forma graciosa, y sus dulces y grandes ojos cafés parecían amenazadores, no desviaba la vista de la chimenea en donde la revista se consumía. Le terminó de servir una taza de té y trató de añadirle humor a su comentario:

"Mi amor, la chimenea no te ha ofendido en lo absoluto, deja de lanzarle esas miradas mortales." Le dijo él, acercándole la taza de té. Ella lo miró y le lanzó una media sonrisa.

Él se sentó en el sofá a su lado y la abrazó.

"¿Será que la bendita prensa en algún momento nos dejará en paz?" dijo ella, no lucía triste, sino más bien enfadada.

"Gin, déjalo estar, lo único que importa es que tu y yo estamos juntos otra vez." Le murmuró, chocando su frente con la de ella. "Y en vez de angustiarte por eso, te aviso de una vez que mañana vamos al control con Audrey."

Ella enrolló la mirada, el hecho de que Harry hubiera estado en casa ese par de semanas, le había dado el pretexto perfecto para exagerar y preocuparse por ella y por su supuesto mal estado de salud. Si bien era cierto que las náuseas no la dejaban tranquila, que apenas probaba bocado, y que estaba perdiendo peso de forma alarmante, él hombre no la dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra. Ella sabía que algo andaba mal, pero no quería preocuparse demás, seguro que eran tan sólo tantas emociones.

"¿No crees que estás exagerando? De veras estoy segura de que no es nada, es perfectamente normal en mi estado." Dijo ella mirándolo irritada. Él le sonrió y la besó con suavidad. "Tu y tu mala costumbre de pretender convencerme de todo a besos…" le dijo, su mirada un poco más suave.

El rió. "Fue un buen intento, tienes que admitirlo."

Ella le dio un golpe juguetón en el brazo y se abandonó a su abrazo, recargando su cabeza en el hombro de él.

"Eres un exagerado, sobreprotector…" comenzó a quejarse ella.

Él semblante de él se tornó muy serio de un momento a otro.

"Que te ama más que a nada en el mundo." Completó él. "Hablo en serio Gin, dirás que es normal, pero cuando estabas embarazada de James y Al, no parabas de comer y definitivamente tenías más color del que tienes ahora…además no creas que no he notado qu1e estás muy débil y te mareas con facilidad."

"¿Y qué si nuestro bebé ha salido latoso? No todos los embarazos son iguales, mi vida."

"Dí lo que quieras, mañana te quiero lista temprano, tendremos que ir al Ministerio sólo unos minutos. Debo reportarme con Kingsley, luego de ahí, derechito a San Mungo con Audrey." Le explicó él.

Supuestamente, al día siguiente reanudaría sus funciones en el cuartel, pero le explicaría a Kingsley para que le permitiera ausentarse sólo un día más. En realidad estaba preocupado por Ginny, a pesar de que la situación entre ellos mejoraba día con día, había algo que faltaba, ella lucía apagada, cansada e incluso triste en ocasiones, como preocupada o con algún mal presentimiento.

Ella suspiró. "Eres más terco que una mula…"

Él le dio un besito en la frente. "Y es una de las razones por las que me amas…" le dijo bromeando.

"Eres un fanfarrón." Refutó ella juguetonamente.

"Tampoco es como que tu seas un terroncito de azúcar, eh, con ese carácter que tienes." Le murmuró al oído.

"Lo dice él que grita como troglodita cuando algo no sale como quiere…" le murmuró ella.

Ambos tenían sus defectos y eran de carácter fuerte, quizá esa era la razón por la que embonaban tan bien.

Ella soltó un bostezo.

"Hora de ir a dormir…¿me permites llevarte a la cama?" le preguntó él refiriéndose a que si podía cargarla. Ella lo apartó con una mano sobre su pecho.

"No…sabes que odio que me levantes sino es absolutamente necesario…" dijo poniéndose de pie.

"Es una lástima que yo disfrute tanto haciéndolo", le dijo tomándola en brazos, ella rió y él la acalló con un beso.

* * *

Hermione miró a Hugo dormir en su moisés, y le dio un dulce beso en la frente cubierta de cabello pelirrojo. Era un sueño volver a tener un bebé recién nacido entre sus brazos, suspiró cansadamente y salió de la habitación.

"¿Rose?" preguntó ella abriendo la habitación de su hija mayor, pero la cama seguía hecha, y no parecía haber señales de que la pequeña hubiera estado jugando en su habitación. Sin duda alguna, una de las cosas que más difíciles le parecían era tener que distribuir su tiempo entre ambos niños, además Rose parecía estar muy celosa, y no era para menos, acostumbrada a ser la que recibía los regalos y los mimos. Aunque adoraba a su hermanito, eso también era un hecho.

"Rose…" murmuró por el pasillo rumbo al cuarto de juegos, pareció escuchar un ruido, todo esta silencioso y se sobresaltó al ver una mata de pelos color naranja, a sus pies, con aspecto leonino. "Urgh, Crookshanks, viejo gato travieso, menudo susto me has metido." Se quejo la mujer, acariciando al felino que se abandonó mimadamente a sus caricias.

"Hermione, cariño…estamos aquí abajo." Escuchó la voz de Ron, suspiró un poco más tranquila y bajó las escaleras con rapidez. Encontrándose con la imagen de su marido con Rose en brazos, quien tomaba su leche con chocolate.

"Shh….mantén la voz baja, Ron, si despiertas a tu hijo tendrás que dormirlo tu." Le dijo la castaña, un poco nerviosa. "¿A qué hora llegaste? ¿Y tú Rosie, en dónde te habías metido? Te he estado buscando." Se quejó ella, despeinando la melena castaña de su hija mayor.

"Tendré unos veinte minutos en casa y Rose y yo estábamos en la cocina…"

"Papi me estaba preparando chocolatada…" dijo la niña felizmente.

"Ya lo veo." Dijo la castaña con las manos en la cintura. "Siento no haberte escuchado, cielo, estaba durmiendo a Hugo, hoy estuvo un tanto inquieto. Es algo tarde, ya, ¿a qué se debe que estés llegando tan tarde?" preguntó ella con curiosidad. Sentándose junto a su marido, cargando a Rose en su regazo.

"Harry sigue sin ir al trabajo y se me acumula el papeleo…"

"¿Todavía sigue en licencia? No he hablado con Ginny en los últimos días, parece ser que estaban muy ocupados con la enfermedad de James." Dijo la castaña muy interesada.

"Pues James ya está mucho mejor y si, Harry sigue en licencia, parece ser que quien está ahora con malestares es mi hermana." Dijo Ron. "O eso me comentó Harry, hoy por la mañana cuando hablamos por la chimenea."

"Por su embarazo, me imagino."

"Pues no lo sé, querida, Harry parecía preocupado…me dijo que la llevaría a un chequeo con Audrey, en estos días. Y yo no quise consternarlo más pero adivina quién no para de molestar…"

"No me digas que…."

"Efectivamente, Lya, no para de preguntarme por Harry y por el estado de Ginny, está bastante bien enterada del ataque que sufrió…"

"Esa…"

"¿Es la mujer fatal?" interrumpió Rose balbuceando la charla de sus padres.

Ron y Hermione se miraron el uno al otro antes de soltar una risotada.

"¿De dónde has sacado eso, cielito?" preguntó Hermione muy interesada en el léxico de su hija. Ron estaba rojo de la risa.

"Así le dice mi abuelita Molly a esa señora que dice papi." Replicó la pequeña y precoz mini-Hermione.

Hermione y Ron volvieron a mirarse con complicidad antes de volver a reir.

"Suficientes conversaciones de adultos para ti, jovencita, ve a la cama." Le dijo Hermione, trenzándole el cabello a su hija con destreza.

"¿y mi cuento de buenas noches?"

"¿Te refieres al libro de historia del mundo mágico que te tiene tan intrigada?" preguntó Hermione. La niña asintió felizmente.

"Alístate y enseguida te alcanzo princesita." Le dijo Ron, con una gran sonrisa.

"¿Mami, papi, cuándo podré ver a Albus y a James?" preguntó mientras subía diestramente por las escaleras, sorbiendo de su chocolatada.

"Pronto, princesa, hablaré con tus tíos para arreglar algo. Descansa." Fue Hermione quien le contestó.

Cuando la pareja se quedó sola finalmente volvieron a reir. Ron le dio un suave beso en los labios a su esposa.

"Muy precoz, esa hija nuestra, tendremos que tener cuidado de lo que escucha." Le dijo Ron, acariciándole el rostro con dulzura.

"Ni que lo digas." Suspiró. "Pero me has dejado preocupada por Ginny, y qué es eso de que la mujer esa te ha preguntado por Harry."

"Lo que oyes, no deja de preguntarme en el cuartel por él y por el estado de Ginny, y yo…no sé Hermione, llámame mal pensado, pero con eso de que todavía no se averigua cómo fue que esos dementores fueron a parar al Londres Mágico….yo…"

La castaña lo miró intrigada.

"Dímelo… ¿qué es lo que crees?"

Ron suspiró. "He estado observando a Lya y hay actitudes que no me gustan de ella para nada, el otro día la descubrí escuchando una conversación entre Kingsley y el ministro de magia, acerca de las designaciones del Wizengamot."

"Ron, estás haciendo acusaciones un tanto serias, cariño, no puedes hacerlas sin pruebas. Una cosa es que la tipa sea una zorra y una fisgona y otra que ella sea quien haya enviado a los dementores tras Ginny…porque de lo que no hay duda es que eso querían, sobre todo con eso de que el Auror que la cuidaba en ese momento fue hallado muerto…" dijo temblorosamente. Un dejo de silencio pasó entre ambos.

"Precisamente por eso, Hermione. ¿No te das cuenta? ¿Quién más podría haber sabido exactamente quién era quien custodiaba a Ginny, en dónde se encontraba…además ella como auror, podría fácilmente hurgar en el departamento de regulación de criaturas mágicas y ni hablar de entrar en Azkaban…piénsalo."

"Pero Ron, estaríamos hablando de un delito de alta traición, eso sería…debido a su cargo en el Ministerio. Tiene sentido lo que dices, pero necesitas pruebas. ¿Lo has hablado con Harry?" le preguntó preocupada.

"No quiero preocuparlo, sobre todo si como dices, no tengo prueba alguna." Dijo cansadamente. "Además ahora tiene suficiente preocupado por la salud de mi hermana, quizá sería buena idea que la visitaras un día de estos, cuando Hugo y Rose te lo permitan."

"Sí, ahora que lo mencionas….le hablaré mañana para ponernos de acuerdo…."

"Recuerda que si sales, debes hacerlo con la debida precaución…" le recordó a su esposa.

Ella enrolló la mirada. "Ronald, por favor, me voy a quejar con Harry, ya te ha contagiado su paranoia."

* * *

Y de pronto sintió que no podía respirar, los ojos cafés de Ginny se abrieron de inmediato, sobresaltada. Su rostro estaba mojado por las lágrimas y el sudor. Había tenido una pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla…soñaba que flotaba en un lago…y que de repente se iba hacia abajo y desaparecía…se ahogaba. Había sido tan real que temblaba.

Miró a su lado y vio a Harry dormido plácidamente, suspiró aliviada por no haberlo despertado. Se limpió las lágrimas y tomó un par de respiraciones para calmarse.

Miró a Harry, su imagen la calmo. Si de algo se jactaba era de que siempre se había sentido protegida cuando estaba con él…desde que tenía 11 y la había rescatado de la cámara.

Pero últimamente, era como si estuviera continuamente ante la presencia de un dementor, que no la dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra. Porque si, la verdad era que estaba repleta del peor sentimiento que hay en el mundo…MIEDO. Se abrazó así misma.

Tenía un mal presentimiento, miedo de que algo le sucediera a ella, o a su familia. Nunca antes había sido tan nerviosa…pero últimamente…se acarició el vientre recordandose que ahora llevaba un bebito en su vientre que podía sentir todas y cada una de sus emociones. Se recostó y le acarició el rostro a Harry, con suavidad, cuidando no despertarlo. Lo amaba tanto, era impresionante el amor que sentía por él, porque esa era la única explicación que encontraba para aceptar que lo había perdonado…todas y cada una de sus malas pasadas.

Y si de algo estaba segura era de que ya no quería malgastar el presente separada de él, una duda pasó por su cabeza. ¿Y si el mañana nunca llegaba para ella, él sabría lo mucho que ella le quería?

* * *

"Y ahí quedó tu inútil plan de acabar con el amorcito de Potter." Le dijo Aidan, arrojando la revista al suelo de forma descuidada. "Realmente no puedes hacer nada bien ¿verdad? Ahora sólo lograste que ellos volvieran…"

Lya se acercó a él, con la cabeza gacha.

"No es culpa mía que esté embarazada la muy perra, yo que me iba a imaginar que así se iba a salvar del ataque…tienes que creerme Aidan…" le dijo ella, acercándose a él, acariciándole el pecho.

Él la empujó lejos, tomó un par de respiros y le dio un sorbo a su whisky.

"Es obvio que no puedes hacer nada bien…creo que ha llegado la hora de actuar, es hora de raptarla, eso atraerá a Potter hacia nosotros y así acabamos con los dos."

"Pero ella está muy protegida, y sobre todo ahora, estoy segura de que Harry se esmerará en poner todo tipo de protección alrededor de ella y de sus hijos." Le dijo consternada.

Él tomó un mechón rubio platinado de ella entre sus dedos, jugueteando con él.

"Mi querida y hermosa Lya, ¿no te parece que es justo ahí cuando puedes aprovechar tu puesto en el cuartel? Averigua qué tipo de encantamientos protegen la casa de los Potter, y los contra encantamientos para romperlos, si alguien puede hacerlo….esa eres tu…"

"Lo pintas como si fuera la cosa más sencilla del mundo." Refutó ella recelosa.

* * *

La pelirroja refunfuñó mientras que Harry la llevaba de la mano por el largo pasillo que conducía a su privado en el Departamento de Aurores, dentro del Ministerio de Magia.

"Te dije que me siento bien, de verdad no entiendo porque tenemos que hacer todo este vía crucis." Se quejó la pelirroja, pero siguiéndolo dócilmente.

Habían acordado que la llevaría al control con el sanador, porque en aquellas semanas la pelirroja había desmejorado notablemente, se dice que uno no puede tenerlo todo en la vida, cuando todo mejora en una cuestión, la otra se derrumba olímpicamente, y ahora que ellos estaban bien y estaban juntos, el pequeño Potter que ella llevaba en su vientre le daba una lata impresionante.

"No seas mentirosa, Ginny, te llevaré al control con el Sanador, de una buena vez por todas, los niños están bien cuidados con tu madre." Le argumentó él de vuelta, normalmente él cuidaba de Ginny y de los niños, pero ahora que ya había tenido que volver al trabajo y tenía además que asegurarse de que su mujer le hiciera caso y se atendiera, no había tenido más remedio que pedir ayuda a Molly, y eso que no le gustaba para nada la idea de dejar a los niños sin un auror al pendiente de ellos.

La pelirroja enrolló la mirada.

"¿Vas a tardar mucho aquí?" le cuestionó ella, mirando ofensivamente el lugar en donde él solía pasar tanto tiempo, sabía que él adoraba su trabajo y nunca sería capaz de pedirle que lo dejara, pero detestaba competir con el trabajo de él por atención y tiempo.

Harry la miró con dulzura y le plantó un beso suave en los labios que a ella la suavizó por completo.

"No mucho, te prometo que sólo unas palabras con Kingsley y nos vamos a San Mungo." Le dijo acariciándole la mejilla con suavidad.

Ella le sonrió, el amor reflejado en sus ojos, y asintió resignadamente.

Llegaron al privado del Jefe de Departamento de Aurores, la secretaria les permitió pasar, el tomó a su mujer de la mano y entraron en la curiosa oficina.

El rostro del hombre, ya mucho más maduro, se rompió en una amable sonrisa al verlos, era obvio que sentía un aprecio muy grande por ambos, al igual que por Ron y Hermione.

"Que milagro que se te ve por aquí, Potter…" le dijo tratando de aparentar severidad, Harry se ruborizó, y la boca de Kingsley volvió a romperse en una gran sonrisa. "Y Ginny, querida, te vez exquisita…muchas felicidades, ya me he enterado." Le dijo amablemente, saludando a la pelirroja.

Ella le sonrió.

"Muchas gracias, temo que he estado monopolizando el tiempo de tu auror favorito, pero dadas las circunstancias…" dijo ella tratando de excusar la ausencia de Harry durante semanas en el trabajo.

"No digas más, Harry me lo ha explicado, ¿cómo está tu pequeño? Me enteré de que estaba enfermito." Le dijo educadamente.

"Sí…se nos juntó todo, mi ataque por los dementores y la enfermedad de nuestro hijo, mi embarazo…" trató ella nuevamente de justificarse.

"No digas más, querida…pero me alegra ver, que hay otras cosas que han mejorado. ¿No es así?" cuestionó él, mirando las manos unidas de sus visitantes.

Ambos se ruborizaron ante el comentario y el hombre soltó una risotada.

"Creo que te espero afuera, querido." Le murmuró ella a Harry en el oído, y le dio un besito en la mejilla. Él asintió, y le acarició la mejilla.

"No demoraré."

* * *

Harry llevaba probablemente un cuarto de hora adentro, o poco más, y Ginny comenzaba a aburrirse, le dio un sorbo a su zumo de calabaza que la secretaria muy amablemente le había traído. Miró su reloj de pulsera impacientemente y suspiró.

"Pero mira que nos trajo el viento…" escuchó la ácida voz de una mujer con la que había rogado al cielo no tener que sufrir el disgusto de toparse, se acarició el vientre de manera protectora. Se topó con los helados ojos azul zafiro de Lya, y la respiración se le aceleró.

Lya la miró con odio, barriéndola de arriba abajo, por supuesto que se había enterado que la muy maldita había corrido con suerte, que se había salvado del ataque de los dementores…era una lástima que no hubiera quedado convertida en vegetal, pero así disfrutaría más matándola cuando llegara el momento oportuno. Le sonrió burlonamente.

Ginny se irguió soberbiamente y le mantuvo la mirada.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" le dijo la pelirroja furiosa, su rostro ya estaba enrojeciendo paulatinamente y de sus ojos cafés, normalmente inocentes, salía chispas de odio.

"Pero que agresividad, ¿cómo le hace Harry para lidiar contigo? Una que viene en son de paz De veras…Ginny ¿Verdad? Supe que estuviste en el lío que hubo con los dementores, Corriste con mucha suerte, según se." Le dijo sigilosamente.

"Para tu desgracia así es, y estoy en perfectas condiciones. Mi bebé y yo." Le dijo altivamente acariciando su vientre, mirándola con odio.

A Lya ese comentario le caló las venas, y tuvo que buscar alguna manera de defenderse.

"¿Cómo le hiciste para que Harry se tragara el cuento de que es suyo? Vete tu a saber con cuantos te revolcaste en estos meses…" le replicó ella.

Ginny hizo un esfuerzo descomunal por no plantarle una bofetada, trató de tranquilizarse, pero las palabras le salieron con intenciones de herir.

"¿Qué te crees? ¿qué soy como tú?" le dijo barriéndola "¿No te mordiste la lengua? No sé si sepas, pero meterte con un hombre casado, creo que te hace quedar dentro del calificativo de zorra." Le dijo la pelirroja venenosamente.

"Quizá…pero te garantizo que Harry disfrutó cada minuto que me tuvo en sus brazos…ya debes de saber lo bueno que es haciendo el amor, lo tenías tan necesitado al pobre, no eres ni la mitad de mujer que él debería de tener a lado…" le dijo ella venenosamente.

Ginny la miró con odio, pero había lágrimas que surcaban en sus pupilas.

"Creo que él piensa que yo soy exactamente la mujer con la que debe estar. Podrás haberlo tenido, pero él ahora está conmigo, y tenemos una familia. Algo que tú nunca podrías darle…ni a él ni a nadie."

"¿Y tu qué te crees? ¿Qué eres más mujer que yo?" le dijo con sorna "No me hagas reír, tendrías que verte en un espejo de pie junto a mí. La única razón por la que él está contigo y no conmigo, es por esos mocosos y ese maldito bastardo que…"

La fuerte bofetada que Ginny le soltó no se hizo esperar.

"Puedes insultarme a mí todo lo que quieras, pero con mis hijos no te metas." Le dijo Ginny con dureza. La rubia se tomó la mejilla enrojecida por el golpe.

"Dí lo que quieras, Ginevra, pero si piensas que me has ganado te estás equivocando. Si yo fuera tú, no tendría fe ciega en él…te ha mentido una vez, a estas alturas no deberías de creerle ni la hora." Le dijo venenosamente. "No está contigo porque te ame…sólo se siente…comprometido."

El corazón de Ginny se aceleró.

"No intentes envenenarme..." le replicó la pelirroja desafiantemente.

La rubia rió.

"Me sorprende cómo puedes sentirte tan segura después de que te estuvo engañando conmigo en las misiones…¿por qué crees que siempre me llevaba? Y ni hablar de cuando estuvimos viviendo juntos…." La volvió a envenar con mentiras.

Los ojos cafés de Ginny ya estaban llenos de lágrimas.

"Ya es suficiente." Se escuchó la voz grave de Harry que había salido finalmente del privado. "¿Cómo te atreves a seguir mintiendo?"

"No estoy mintiendo, tu y yo estuvimos juntos, o me lo vas a negar, mi amor?" le dijo ella, acercándosele sugestivamente.

"Entiéndelo de una vez, Lya. La única mujer con la quiero estar, la única que me interesa, es la madre de mis hijos. Entre tu y yo, sólo hubo un gran error." Le dijo él furioso. Pero su furia no se comparó al momento en el que vio que Ginny estaba sentada, más pálida de lo que debería de estar probablemente por el disgusto. Su enojo pasó a preocupación.

Se hincó en cuclillas frente a la pelirroja. Lya miró con rencor la situación y aprovechó el momento para salir de ahí.

"Ginny, ¿qué tienes? ¿te sientes mal?" le preguntó él con voz más suave, acariciándole el rostro.

Ella negó con la cabeza, y él la abrazó.

"No…no…estoy bien. Sólo fue el disgusto. Por favor sácame de aquí." suplicó la pelirroja débilmente, tomándolo de la mano, desde su lugar. No se sentía para nada bien. Harry tragó duro al verla tan pálida.

"Sí, vámonos ya. Le dijo, tratando de reconfortarla."

* * *

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, hasta que habían logrado aparecerse en la oficina del Sanador, esperando a que este los recibiera. Ginny tenía recargada su cabeza en el hombro de Harry, estaba reteniendo gruesas lágrimas en sus ojos cafés, él le acariciaba la mano, tratando de tranquilizarla.

"Lo lamento." Le murmuró él al oído, después de minutos de silencio. Ella lo miró y trató de sonreírle.

"No tienes la culpa de nada de esto…" dijo ella bajando la mirada, él la tomó por la barbilla y le forzó a mirarle.

"Sabes que la tengo….de no haberme metido con esa mujer." Dijo él cansadamente, con arrepentimiento. "La quiero lejos de ti, muy lejos de ti y de los niños."

Ella le sonrió con tristeza y le acarició la barbilla.

"Ya deja de pedir perdón, cariño, las cosas pasaron así…yo lamento haberla provocado, no debí…debí irme de ahí mismo en cuanto se apareció."

"Mírate como estás, te bajó la presión…." Le dijo, acariciándola, lleno de culpabilidad. Ella negó con la cabeza.

"Por favor, no te preocupes, ha sido sólo el susto." Le aseguró dándole un besito en los labios, volviendo a recargarse en el hombro de él.

Cuando por fin Audrey pudo recibirlos, escaneó a Ginny preocupadamente, no le gustaba para nada las grandes y marcadas ojeras que apagaban sus normalmente vivarachos ojos cafés, ni lo adherida que estaba su piel al los huesos de la cara.

"Ginny…has bajado varios kilogramos desde tu último registro… y no quiero alarmarlos, pero he recibido los análisis de sangre y del chequeo general y estoy preocupada por tu estado de salud, el bebé parece demandarte más energía de la que requieres para sostenerte." dijo preocupadamente.

Harry miró a su concuña y una mirada de preocupación pasó entre ambos, ayudó a la pelirroja a bajarse de la báscula y a sentarse nuevamente en el taburete que empleaban para examinarla.

"¿Qué es lo que me estás queriendo decir, Audrey?" dijo la pelirroja apesumbrada "Mis embarazos de James y de Al fueron perfectamente normales, debe tratarse de una falsa alarma."

Audrey suspiró.

"No del todo, parece que con el ataque del dementor….bueno…tu bebé…" comenzó ella a explicar, pero la mirada de preocupación de la pareja la ponía más nerviosa aún.

"Habla ya, me estoy preocupando." La presionó Harry, y Ginny se aferró a su mano. ¿Pasaría algo malo con su bebé? No podría soportar una cosa así, ¿sería que los malos presentimientos que estaba teniendo últimamente se debieran a eso?

"Tu bebé parece estar algo débil y pequeño para la cantidad de meses que ya tienes, puede que se le atribuya al ataque que sufriste o simplemente puede indicarnos que podría haber alguna…futura complicación."

Ginny se abrazó el vientre de forma protectora.

"¿Qué clase de complicación?" preguntó la pelirroja. Audrey trató de serenarla.

"No tengo nada en mente en específico, y tampoco te estoy queriendo decir que tu bebé esté en peligro ni nada parecido, por el momento está estable, aunque quisiera que tomaras varias pociones para fortalecerlo y fortalecerte a ti también."

"Pero estarán bien ¿no? ¿Ella y el bebé?" fue Harry quien cuestionó esta vez, mirando a Ginny con aprehensión.

"Siempre y cuando Ginny siga al pie de la letra mis instrucciones, podrá llevar a término este embarazo tan saludablemente como los anteriores." Le dijo tratando nuevamente de tranquilizarlos.

"Haremos lo que sea que indiques."

"Pues esperemos que todo vaya mejor y con los medicamentos se detengan las náuseas y puedas comer mejor, con la dieta y las vitaminas, los nutrimentos llegarán mejor a tu bebé." Trató de animarlos.

Ginny lanzó una débil sonrisa, y acarició su vientre, haría lo que fuera necesario con tal de mantener a su bebé a salvo.

Cuando salieron de Audrey, Harry le dio un suave beso a Ginny y la abrazó.

"Todo saldrá bien. Estaremos bien." Le murmuró él al oído.

Ella se aferró a él con todas sus fuerzas. Tenía tanto miedo.

"Esperemos que si." Le replicó de vuelta, no muy convencida. Él se separó de ella y la miró.

"Espérame aquí, voy a pagar la consulta. No demoraré." Le aseguró, tratando de sonreírle, ella suspiró y asintió, no dándole importancia y permaneció quieta.

Sus pensamientos la absorbieron por completo, las palabras de Audrey le retumbaban en el oído, que ni cuenta se dio cuando una mujer chocó con ella accidentalmente.

Algo se cayó al suelo, un libro de portada color dorada, por lo que Ginny pudo ver, se trataba de un libro de encantamientos y maldiciones. Pero se sorprendió más al ver, quien había sido la mujer con la que había chocado.

Sus pupilas se dilataron al encontrarse con los ojos verdes de Astoria Malfoy, la mujer también pareció impresionada, soltó momentáneamente de la manita al pequeño Scorpius y escondió algo nerviosa el libro que había caído al suelo.

Ginny sonrió auténticamente, pasado la sorpresa de habérsela encontrado, ¿cómo es que siempre se topaba con esa mujer accidentalmente?"

"Astoria…" comentó la pelirroja amigablemente, la castaña devolvió la sonrisa, jugueteando nerviosamente con el collar dorado de serpiente que llevaba en el cuello.

"Hola, Ginny. Que sorpresa encontrarte aquí…Scorpius, saluda, querido." Le dijo la mujer, acariciando el rostro de su hijo cariñosamente.

Ginny sonrió al pequeño, que cada día se parecía más y más a su padre, tanto como Albus se parecía a Harry.

"Hola, Scorpius." Saludó amigablemente. El pequeño lanzó una tímida sonrisa, y se escondió tras la túnica de su madre, pero Ginny no tuvo trabajo alguno en notar que el pequeño tenía puntitos en el rostro.

"Es tímido y además no se siente bien." Dijo Astoria.

Ginny asintió.

"¿Viruela de dragón? Aún no llego a esa etapa con los míos, me sorprende que le haya dado tan pequeño." Le dijo la pelirroja, mientras se acariciaba el vientre.

"Ah, herencia mía, supongo. Por eso venimos a ver la Sanadora." Replicó la castaña. "Pero por cierto, felicitaciones.." dijo mirando el vientre de Ginny, "por tu bebé….y también porque ya veo que tu marido volvió…." Dijo mirando a Harry, que había volteado desde el escritorio de la secretaria, a ver cómo estaba Ginny.

La sonrisa de Ginny se hizo más amplia y sus ojos brillaron.

"Tal y como lo dijiste…parece ser que se cansó de la arpía esa…y lo de nuestro bebé, lo hizo entrar en razón." Replicó la pelirroja. No se le escapó la mirada de curiosidad y desconcierto que le había lanzado Harry, seguro había reconocido a su amiga. Pero a Ginny no le importó, hasta donde a ella le incumbía, Astoria fue una Greengrass, antes de ser una Malfoy, y una buena amiga desde niñas. Sin importar que Ginny fuera conocida por los sangre pura como una traidora a la sangre.

"No sabes el gusto que me da. ¿Y cuánto tiempo tienes?" cuestionó. La culpabilidad la carcomía, necesitaba decirle a Draco, necesitaban poner manos a la obra. No iba a dejar que ese maldito monstruo despiadado dañara a una mujer inocente, que además esperaba a un bebé, y mucho menos iba a dejar que Draco fuera el responsable.

"Cinco meses y medio…." Dijo sonriendo. "Mi cuñada me ha dicho que debo tener ciertos cuidados, pero yo tengo fe en que todo saldrá bien. Y espero que sea una niña."

"Tienes una hermosa familia, Ginny. Me alegro que todo esté mejorando, y verás que todo saldrá bien. Ten fe. ¿El pequeño Albus cómo está? Esperaba que pudiéramos reunir a los niños, para que siguieran los juegos de aquel día, parecían llevarse muy bien."

Ginny sonrió con amabilidad e iba a replicar, pero al grave voz de Harry la sobresaltó.

"Disculpen que interrumpa…Señora Malfoy…" dijo asintiendo un poco desconcertado a la mujer, quien nuevamente se puso algo nerviosa. Bajó la mirada algo intimidada, para luego recuperar la compostura y corresponder a la mano que Harry le había ofrecido.

"Señor Potter." Replicó ella educadamente.

"Harry, sólo Harry." Dijo él hombre, estrechando la mano de la extraña conocida. Ella dudó y bajó la mirada, pero luego asintió, curvando sus labios rosados en una sonrisa amistosa.

"Sólo si me llamas Astoria. Las formalidades no son necesarias conmigo, Harry. Soy una buena amiga de Ginny." Le aseguró. "Felicidades, por el bebé."

Harry miró a Ginny quien le sonrió y asintió, tomándolo de la mano.

"Gracias." Miró con curiosidad al pequeño rubio que seguía escondiéndose tras la túnica de su madre.

"Ah…él es Scorpius." Dijo despejándolo un poco. "Venimos por un caso de viruela de dragón." Dijo con ternura.

Los tímidos ojos grises de Scorpius reconocieron a los verdes.

"Vaya que es parecido a su padre…." Comentó Harry con seriedad. Ginny le dio un codazo, le parecía que mirar así al pobre niño era algo grosero.

Harry se sonrojó algo avergonzado.

"Si, es su copia calca." Dijo sonriendo forzadamente. "Tengo que irme, es hora de la cita. Ginny me ha encantado verte."

Ginny la abrazó, como se abraza a una vieja amiga.

"Lo mismo digo, y las puertas de mi casa están abiertas para tu hijo y para ti, cuando quieras. Estoy segura de que a Albus le encantará."

"Hablaremos, entonces."

"¿Qué demonios fue eso?" preguntó Harry, una vez que caminaban hacia el punto de aparición, la llevaba de la mano, Ginny enrolló la mirada. "Espérate a que Ron se entere que Albus es amiguito de Scorpius…va a poner el grito en el cielo. ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? No más falta, que le quieras presentar a Rose…así podrían irse conociendo para cuando asistan a Hogwarts." Dijo el ojiverde con sarcasmo.

Ginny lo miró irritada, lo adoraba con toda el alma, pero a veces podía llegar a ser tan…tan…obstinado.

Se detuvo y lo miró, con los manos en la ya no tan angosta cintura.

"Primero que nada, Harry, no soy amiga de Draco Malfoy, sino de su esposa…Astoria, que antes de ser una Malfoy, fue una Greengrass. Segundo lugar, Albus y tu son dos personas diferentes, tal y como lo son Scorpius y Draco. No debes ser tan prejuicioso como para ponerte tan dramático."

"Greengrass…perdóname, pero si la memoria no me falla, tu amiguita debe ser pariente, de Daphne Greengrass….Slytherin, de mi año, se juntaba con Draco, y era toda una fichita, sus padres fueron mortifagos, no cabe duda que los Malfoy y Greengrass hicieron una espléndida unión."

"Daphne y Astoria, son hermanas, Harry. Y si, por cierto, Astoria es la dulce de la familia." Le aclaró.

Harry la miró escéptico.

"Es en serio, mi amor. Ella iba un año abajo que yo, en Ravenclaw, y si…su familia es sangre pura, ella y yo fuimos amigas de niñas, antes de que mi familia fuera declarada toda esa tontería de "traidores a la sangre", dijo molesta. "Luego en Hogwarts también nos llevábamos considerablemente bien."

"Claro, y el hecho de que haya terminado casada con Draco Malfoy no habla nada mal de ella."

"¡Harry Potter! Estás siendo un verdadero cabeza hueca. Y para que te enteres…dicen las malas lenguas que Draco se casaría con una Greengrass, con Daphne, de hecho. Era algo así como un matrimonio arreglado. Pero, cuando terminó la segunda guerra, Draco y Astoria se hicieron cercanos, y por lo que ella me cuenta, se enamoraron, él cambió…se alejó de la magia oscura y acabó rompiendo el compromiso con Daphne y casándose con Astoria. Es una buena mujer, por favor no seas prejuicioso…"

Harry suspiró y miró a su mujer no muy convencido.

"Sabes que las cosas no están como para que andes confiando en cualquiera, sobre todo cuando se apellida Malfoy, y no me interesa que ahora jueguen el papel de una familia honorable, arrepentida por lo que hicieron hace unos años." Le dijo con más suavidad, acariciándole la mejilla.

Ella lo miró irritada y suspiró.

"Eres imposible, ¿lo sabías?" le dijo ella, pasándole los brazos al cuello. El le sonrió con dulzura y la atrajo hacia así.

"Igual que tu." Le dijo, antes de besarla.

.-.

* * *

Después de la cita en San Mungo, Harry había recogido a los niños y había aparecido con Ginny en casa, había puesto los encantamientos protectores y decidió que por mucho que le encatara quedarse en casa irremediablemente era hora de volver al trabajo.

"Prométeme que tendrás cuidado y que si sales no te le perderás de vista al nuevo auror que te vigila…" le murmuró él, acomodándole un mechón detrás de la oreja.

Ella enrolló la mirada y suspiró.

"¿Otro auror, mi amor? Es realmente necesario?" cuestionó ella.

Ahora que Harry volvía a reincorporarse al trabajo y que no podía estar con ella y con los niños 24/7 había vuelto a designar un auror a su cargo, para que cuidase de ellos, no era que la idea le encantara; era un novato, después de todo, pero no había más remedio.

"Si, sabes muy bien que lo es." Le dijo con suavidad acariciándole la mejilla. Ella suspiró resignada. "¡Niños!" vociferó hacia arriba de las escaleras.

Los pasitos apurados no se hicieron esperar.

"¡Papi! Mira lo que James ha hecho…" lloró Albus, sus ojitos verdes repletos de lágrimas. Traía una pieza de papel en la mano, y estaba por completo rayada.

"¿Pero qué sucede aquí?" cuestionó él.

James llegó trastabillando detrás de su hermanito menor, con una cara de travesura que no podía con ella.

Ginny abrazó a Albus para que dejara de llorar.

"Es que había hecho una pintura…y James la rayó toda…" dijo llorando, mostrando la ofensiva hoja de papel. Mirando a su hermano de mala manera.

"James…" comenzó su padre.

"Es que se la pasa pintando todo el día y no quiere jugar conmigo…" dijo el mayorcito haciendo puchero. "¿Para qué tengo un hermano enano sino puedo ordenarle que haga lo que yo diga?"

Harry enrolló la mirada y lanzó un suspiro.

"A ver, por vigésima vez James, si tu hermano no quiere jugar a algo contigo, tu lo respetas. Al no tiene porque hacer lo que tu digas, es tu hermanito, no tu elfo." Dijo Harry estrictamente. "Voy a decirles algo a ambos y quiero que me entiendan." Murmuró él agachándose para estar al mismo nivel que sus hijos.

Ginny frunció el ceño y lo miró con atención.

"Su mami está enfermita…y yo ya no puedo estar en casa para cuidarlos, regañarlos y recoger el tiradero que hagan, y yo se que ustedes quieren que tanto su mami, como su hermanito que viene en camino estén bien…les voy a pedir que se porten bien. No hagan enojar a mami y no hagan tiradero para que ella no se esfuerce…son los hombrecitos de la casa. ¿Estamos claros?" sus ojos verdes miraron a sus hijos con adoración, pero a la vez, la reprimenda le salió muy seria, porque ambos niños miraron a su madre con temor.

"¿Mamita qué te pasa?" preguntó Al.

"¿Te duele algo?" cuestionó James haciendo puchero.

Ginny miró de mala manera a Harry y luego su semblante se suavizó con sus hijos.

"Su papá está medio exagerando…pero está en lo correcto, no me siento muy bien y no voy a poder dedicarles toda mi atención como la merecen…pero tengo que descansar para que su hermanito y yo estemos bien." Les dijo, haciendo un cariñito a Albus.

James puso su manita sobre la pancita de su mamá.

"Si es para que mi nuevo hermano esté bien…." Dijo James con empatía. "Me portaré bien." Dijo solemnemente.

Harry lo miró divertido.

"Si es para que tengas otro hermano pequeño al que torturar….¿no?" cuestionó Harry entre con sarcasmo y con humor. Albus lo miró duramente y Ginny rió y lo abrazó.

"Me iré tranquilo, porque se que cuento con ustedes. Los dos tienen que cuidar de su mami."

* * *

Draco se sobresaltó cuando escuchó a su esposa aparecerse junto con su pequeño hijo, su rostro pálido estaba cubierto de puntitos rojos, los ojos grises de Draco se suavizaron al mirar a las dos razones que tenía para vivir.

Cerró el libro en el que estaba absorto, y lo puso sobre la mesa y se levantó.

Astoria lo besó con suavidad y el pequeño Scorpius le alzó los bracitos para que lo cargara. Draco lo hizo y lo abrazó, despeinándolo juguetonamente.

"¿Cómo les fue?" preguntó al dejar a Scorpius sobre el suelo otra vez.

Al rubio le llamó la atención lo afligida que se notaba Astoria, sus exquisitos ojos verdes brillaban con lágrimas contenidas.

"¿Pasa algo con Scorpius?" preguntó Draco, notablemente preocupado. Ella negó.

"No es eso. Él está bien, la Sanadora me dio un par de pociones y unas instrucciones, si tenemos suerte la viruela se irá en poco tiempo." contestó tranquilizándolo. Draco suspiró.

"¿Entonces qué pasa?"

"Los vi, me los encontré en el consultorio." Replicó ella muy afligida.

Draco elevó la ceja sin comprender.

"¿A quiénes?" dijo nerviosamente.

"Los Potter…Ay Draco, no podemos hacer esto. Ella está embarazada, y se ven tan felices juntos." Dijo consternada. "No puedes ayudarlo a destruirlos."

Draco la abrazó y ella sollozó.

"Mírame, cariño, por favor." Le murmuró al oído.

Los ojos verdes de ella de muñeca, se toparon con los grises y fríos de él. "Lo más importante es que tú y nuestro hijo estén bien. Lo demás no me importa…" defendió él.

"Pero Draco…un bebé, no puedes hacerle daño." Replicó protestando.

"Encontraremos una salida para todo esto, tu lo harás. Yo estoy atado por un juramento por el cual tengo que entregarle a Riddle, a Ginevra y los hijos de Potter, pero tú puedes salvarlos. Estaremos bien, encontraremos la forma de solucionarlo todo. Te lo prometo, cariño." Le murmuró al oído.

La estudió con atención, la vio preocupada y él sabía que los Potter no era lo único que la atormentaba.

"Hay algo más ¿no es así?" le preguntó estudiándola.

Astoria lo miró con sus redondos ojos verdes, repletos de lágrimas. Tenía tanta vergüenza de lo que diría, bajó la cabeza.

"Es Daphne…" murmuró ella cabizbaja.

Draco suspiró. Astoria y Daphne nunca habían tenido una relación tan estrecha, de niñas Daphne siempre había sido la consentida, la que había quedado en Slytherin, la mayor de las dos. Pero secretamente envidiaba la dulzura y belleza e inteligencia de su hermana. Tampoco ayudaba para nada, el hecho e que tuvieran ideas acerca de la pureza de la sangre completamente opuestas.

Pero a pesar de los disgustos y envidias por la mayor de las Greengrass, Astoria amaba a su hermana muchísimo, sus padres habían muerto hacía ya varios años, así que su hermana era lo único que le quedaba. Esa mujer era un desastre. Cuando acudía a ellos, siempre lo hacía por dinero, o para zafarse de algún problema, la última vez tuvo que zafarla de un problema legal.

"¿Qué pasa con tu hermana?" cuestionó cansadamente.

"Por fin dejó a Oswald, pero no tiene a donde ir. Pobrecilla, el muy mal nacido la golpeó y eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Por favor, mi amor, tenemos que ayudarla, no puedo sólo dejarla a su suerte…" suplicó ella. "Quizá si ella pudiera quedarse aquí…un tiempo…"

"No, aquí no puede quedarse."

"Pero Draco…"

"Astoria, ya tenemos demasiados problemas como para encima tener a tu complicada hermana aquí." se defendió él. "Además tu y yo acordamos que mientras más alejada estuviera de Scorpius, mejor."

"Por favor…esta vez ella va a cambiar, Draco, de veras, mira que ha tocado fondo." Argumentó la castaña defendiendo a su hermana, sus grandes ojos verdes olivo mirándolo con súplica.

Draco suspiró, los ojos de su mujer eran su punto débil.

"¿Cuántas veces no has dicho que cambiará? Siempre termina huyendo con el dinero que le damos y regresando con el vago ese de su marido, a gastarlo todo en alcohol." Se talló el rostro cansadamente.

Antes de que él se enamorara de Astoria, tenía una amistad mucho más cercana con Daphne, durante todo Hogwarts siempre fueron de una misma pandilla en Slytherin, y Astoria siempre permaneció marginada en Ravenclaw. Pero cuando ella llegó a su vida, dejó todo aquello atrás.

"Es mi hermana…" volvió a defenderse.

Draco finalmente se dio cuenta de que seguir discutiendo era inútil. Suspiró largamente.

"Que se quede en casa de mi madre. Está tan sola últimamente…quizá pueda hacerle algo de compañía, pero no le daré dinero. No esta vez. Veré que puedo hacer para conseguirle un empleo."

Astoria iba a protestar diciendo que su hermana primero muerta antes que trabajar, pero se dio cuenta de que era el mejor trato que conseguiría en aquellas circunstancias. Asintió con conformidad.

* * *

Nota:

Hola! Soy pésima lo se!Actualizando después de tantos y tantos meses...Espero aun tener lectores, mas vale tarde ke nunca. No tengo mas excusas que falta de inspiración. Este capi es un puente y la calma antes de la tormenta... Ya no falto mucho para terminar y la accion comienza con el sig capi. Por. Fa dejen reviws es por y pra ellos que no he dejado la historia.

Besos


	17. Te Amo Como A Una Canción de Amor

**CAPITULO 16 **

**Te Amo Como Una Canción De Amor**

Era un lindo domingo familiar, de aquellos que solían celebrar, antes de que la relación entre Harry y Ginny se cayera a pedazos. Así que eran, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione y los pequeñitos, James, Albus, Rose y Hugo.

Para Harry aquellos eran sus días favoritos, nunca habiendo tenido una verdadera familia antes que ellos.

Ron y Harry estaban en el jardín, mirando a los pequeñitos jugar a unos metros. Rose quería jugar con su muñeca, pero los pleitos entre sus primos se lo dificultaban.

"Hay que jugar a los carreritas." Insistió James, mirando a los niños más pequeños que él con cierto aire de superioridad.

"No quiero." Replicó Rose con tranquilidad, mientras peinaba el largo cabello de su muñeca. "Estoy jugando con Lexie." James enrolló la mirada, muy tentado a hacer una pataleta, pero sabía por experiencia, que su papá no lo tomaría muy bien.

"Deja a Rosie." Terció Albus. " tu y yo a jugamos, Jamie. Rosie no quiere." Le defendió él. Rose le sonrió a su primo menor. Los quería mucho a los dos, pero a veces James podía llegar a ser tan mandón.

Ron y Harry los observaban absortos, con pleno conocimiento de lo que sucedía.

"Cada día me convenzo más de que lo mandón lo sacó de Ginny." Comentó Ron, respecto a James. Harry rió, dándole un sorbo a su cerveza de mantequilla.

"¿Tu crees?" dijo Harry con sarcasmo y con humor. "Sólo no dejes que te escuche decirlo. Se pone muy susceptible. Pero si, en realidad se le parece tanto. Sólo que nunca lo reconoce, ella sigue diciendo que tiene el carácter difícil de su tío Ron." Le dijo lanzando otra carcajada.

"Si como no….le resulta muy conveniente." le comentó el pelirrojo, dijo él con sarcasmo.

Harry sonrió, ante lo curioso de la situación, era uno de esos raros momentos en los cuales se sentía…¿viejo? No precisamente viejo, más bien sentía como que ya habían transcurrido varios amaneceres para él, al sentirse arrastrado por cierta melancolía. Pero contemplar a sus hijos, eran los momentos en los que realmente, se sentía feliz.

"Quiero hablar contigo, sobre algo importante." Le comentó Ron, mirándolo de reojo, dándole también un sorbo a su cerveza.

Harry dejó la suya sobre la mesa que tenían de lado, y miró a su mejor amigo.

"Veo que es algo serio."

"Sólo quiero que escuches. Hermione insiste en que…quizá estoy leyendo demasiado en esto pero…Harry, ¿qué tanto sabes del pasado de Lya Knightley?" le cuestionó.

Harry frunció el ceño y lo miró no muy convencido.

"¿De su pasado?" cuestionó el pelinegro no muy convencido. Ron asintió. "Bueno…lo que ella me ha contado. Su familia era rica y antigua, supongo que la habrás escuchado…sangre puras…"

"Rica, de larga tradición, sangre pura, y aficionados a la magia negra también." Completó Ron, haciendo énfasis en su último punto. Harry lo miró sin comprender.

"Bueno, pero lo perdieron todo, aparentemente su padre…resultó ser pésimo gestionando los negocios de la familia. Quedaron en la quiebra porque malgastó toda la fortuna familiar. Es unos cuatro años menor que nosotros, asistió a Hogwarts…"

"Déjame adivinar…Slytherin…" arriesgó Ron con una sonrisa.

Harry se aclaró la garganta y asintió. Sus prejuicios acerca de las casas en Hogwarts habían por completo quedado atrás junto con su adolescencia y juventud temprana, después de haber descubierto que el Slytherin de Slytherins había sufrido toda su vida por el amor que tenía hacia su madre, Lily, y lo había protegido sólo para venerar su memoria. Pero era obvio que Ron, después de tantos años, no lo superaba.

"Si…bueno…su padre murió cuando ella tenía unos 15…según me dijo…" tragó duro "Se suicidó por su estatus financiero. Todo un escándalo aparentemente. Como ya no tenía nada, cuando terminó Hogwarts, se fue a vivir a Alemania en donde tenía parientes por parte de su madre. Se especializó en defensa contra las artes oscuras y…completó su entrenamiento como auror, y trabajó tres años allá, luego volvió y obtuvo empleo en el Ministerio de Magia. No hay mucho más que contar, créeme." Dijo él desinteresadamente. "¿Por qué la pregunta?"

Ron se aclaró la garganta.

"Ella es…muy buena en su trabajo, he notado en varias misiones que es bastante ágil, es…un buen elemento. Pero hay algo que no me da buena espina…"

"Ron, si esto es por Ginny…."

"No, no es por Ginny. Es sólo que piénsalo un poco: ella estuvo fuera del país durante varios años, curiosamente en Alemania, y ahora que está pasando todo esto…ahora que tu familia se ve amenazada…Stevenson, el auror que protegía a Ginny aquel día en el callejón Diagon, fue encontrado muerto en el callejón Knocktrum, y aquel día en la madriguera en el que casi se llevan a tus hijos…es obvio que quien lo hizo no era un novato. Te dejaron la marca tenebrosa como prueba, y según tu y George era un excelente duelista. ¿Quién más podría tener pleno conocimiento del auror que estaba encargado de cuidar a Ginny, enviar dementores al callejón Diagon, rastrear a mi hermana, y asesinar a quien la protegía? Harry, es obvio que hay alguien del departamento que te está jugando una mala pasada, nadie más podría hacer todo eso con tal de asegurarse de que Ginny saliera dañada."

Harry lo miró no muy convencido y suspiró, era un teoría al fin y al cabo.

"Lya podrá ser muchas cosas. Pero la conozco, y no es una traidora, Ron. Se lo que estás pensando, yo también he pensado que hay alguien del departamento infiltrado en todo este asunto, que no puedo confiar en nadie. Pero los protocolos respecto a la identidad de la persona que estaba a cargo de la protección de mi familia, eran secretos, sólo tu, Kingsley y yo los conocíamos. Lo de los dementores…lo he investigado y según me dijeron el departamento de regulación y control de criaturas mágicas tuvo varios percances aquel día. Despidieron al responsable."

"No me estás escuchando, Harry. Esa mujer, no me da buena espina. La he sorprendido metiéndose en tu privado, espiando conversaciones de Kingsley con el Ministro de Magia, y metiéndose en el archivo con expedientes que ya ni siquiera están en uso." Alegó él pelirrojo.

"Ron la acusación que pretendes hacer es muy seria. Implicaría alta traición, al ocupar un cargo en el departamento, cadena perpetua en Azkaban si es que no el beso del dementor." Explicó el pelinegro.

Ron enrolló la mirada.

"Créeme lo sé. Sé que no tengo pruebas, pero…"

"No estoy diciendo que Lya, sea una blanca paloma. No lo es y nunca lo ha sido. Y se que los dos, ella y yo, lastimamos mucho a tu hermana pero…"

"Harry, por tercera vez, esto no se trata acerca de Ginny." Dijo Ron tomando una bocanada de aire algo desesperado. "Escucha, se que tu amas a mi hermana, y sé que tuviste tus razones para hacer lo que hiciste, sé que pensaste que hacías lo correcto y lo mejor para ellos y que Lya…bueno, te ahorró gran parte del trabajo y no la perjudica que es muy atractiva. Pero hablo en serio cuando digo que me da mala espina…"

"Puedes acceder a los reportes de las misiones de las que se ha hecho cargo aquí en Inglaterra y te garantizo que están limpios, Ron. Mientras estuve con ella nunca me dio ningún tipo de razón para pensar que tus sospechas pudieran ser fundadas." Alegó él.

"Bien. Lo dejaré en tus manos." Se resignó el pelirrojo, tallándose el rostro fatigosamente. "Lo lamento, realmente…sólo intento ayudar, mi hermana se ve…"

"Lo sé…sé ve enferma." Completó Harry, dándole otro sorbo a su cerveza. "Audrey dice que no debemos preocuparnos, que es cuestión de tiempo y de cuidados para que ella se recupere…pero cada día la veo más y más cansada, Ron. Y es tan terca, quisiera hacer todo para que ella se fatigara lo menos posible, pero ya sabes como es…tan autosuficiente. Estoy preocupado, igual que tu, sobre todo por lo que se viene…" Ron lo miró con curiosidad. "Sé que no te lo he dicho. Eres el primero en saberlo, me voy a Alemania por una semana. Lo hablé con Kingsley el otro día, y estoy realmente agotado de esta situación, de no poder estar tranquilo por mi familia, seguiré los únicos indicios que tenemos para encontrar a este…sujeto, quien quiera que sea, sé que no son muchos pero conducen hacia allá, y ahora que las cosas con Ginny están un tanto más relajadas…"

"Deja que te acompañe…"

"No…mira, tu debes quedarte aquí, no confío en nadie más para estar al pendiente de ellos en mi ausencia. Por favor, Ron."

* * *

Ginny miró a su cuñada con una sonrisa, atónita ante su decisión.

"¿Ya se lo has dicho a Ron?" preguntó Ginny.

Su cuñada le acababa de confesar que ya había tomado una decisión, respecto a su futuro profesional y que tomaría el cargo que le habían ofrecido en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. Hermione miró a sus brazos, en donde cargaba a su pequeño Hugo, con total adoración. Luego miró a la pelirroja con culpabilidad.

"Oh, ya veo que no se lo has dicho…" se contestó la pelirroja a sí misma.

"No sé cómo hacerlo, Ginny, por favor entiéndeme." Dijo la castaña con angustia. "Estoy realmente preocupada por esto. Ya sabes como es tu hermano y sé que la decisión que he tomado no le va a hacer la más mínima gracia. Pero es una gran oportunidad…es mi sueño, Ginny, no puedo sólo…"

"Dejarlo ir…" completó la pelirroja por su amiga, y ella asintió. "Pero tienes que decírselo. Sé que este trabajo es una de las cosas que más has querido toda la vida, pero es una decisión muy importante como para que la tomes tu sola, se supone que son un equipo…no lo hagas, Mione, tienes que pedirle su opinión."

"Pero es que, yo ya sé su opinión. Me la sé de memoria, sé que me dirá que me prefiere en casa, cuidando de nuestros hijos, y mira, no menosprecio en lo absoluto esos labores. Ser mamá es lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado y no lo cambiaría por nada, pero de ahí…que sea mi única función…no lo sé. Dentro de unos años, creo que me arrepentiré mucho."

"Sólo…sólo piénsalo, no cometas una equivocación." Le suplicó la pelirroja, tratando de que ella le comprendiera el porque le aconsejaba, no era sólo ganas de llevarle la contraria, ella sabía que esa era una gran oportunidad, y admiraba muchísimo a Hermione, era una gran bruja, pero por otra parte, su hermano…

Hermione decidió que era momento de cambiar de tema, le sonrió, y le acarició el brazo cariñosamente. "Y ¿Cómo te has estado sintiendo?" le preguntó la castaña a Ginny.

"Bien…sé lo que habrás escuchado de Harry, y créeme: exagera. He hablado con Audrey, y de veras que estoy siguiendo sus indicaciones al pie de la letra."

Hermione la miró no muy convencida, sabía que Ginny estaba más feliz, pero la sonrisa en sus labios carmín y el brillo de felicidad en sus ojos no enmascaraban la palidez de su rostro, lo pegada que estaba la piel a sus huesos, ni mucho menos, la cantidad de peso que había perdido. Incluso estando embarazada, la pancita no era tan notoria como debiera de ser.

"Ginny, debes entenderlo. No es normal que hayas perdido tanto peso. Deberías estar fuerte y más repuesta." Trató de explicarle y persuadirla, de que Harry estaba en lo cierto.

Ginny enrolló la mirada.

"Y que si mi bebé es una melindrosa…no me deja comer como debería. Con tantas náuseas…pero eso es todo. Estaremos bien." Trató de asegurarse, no sólo a su amiga, sino también a si misma. Hermione le sonrió con dulzura.

"¿Cómo estás tan segura de que será una niña?" cuestionó la castaña. En ese momento, del jardín venían entrando, Ron, con Rose, de la manita, y Harry con sus dos hijos, pero cubiertos por completo en fango. El bebé Hugo dormía plácidamente.

"No lo sabe. Tenemos una apuesta." Respondió Harry, que había escuchado la conversación, tomó una cerveza de mantequilla de la mesa de centro y se inclinó a darle un suave breve beso a Ginny.

"Que lo más probable es que yo termine ganando." Le aseguró con una sonrisa.

La pelirroja lo miró con burla.

"Te dejaré creer lo que quieras, Harry. Si vivir en el engaño te hace feliz…" dijo ella, haciéndole pensar que ella sabía algo que él no. La realidad era que no había tenido ningún tipo de presentimiento, pero deseaba con toda el alma, tener una linda bebé.

"Después de dos hijos…" comenzó Harry, mirando a sus dos niños, cubiertos en fango, por haber estado jugando en el jardín. Ginny levantó la ceja escéptica.

"Harry, tengo una importante noticia que darte. Después de seis hermanos, te casaste con la única fémina de la familia, y en generaciones. Así que no dejes que los números te engañen."

"Tiene un punto, amigo." Abogó Ron, por su hermana.

"¿Y qué apostaron?" preguntó Hermione con curiosidad. Harry y Ginny se miraron con dulzura, y ella atrapó la mano de él, en la suya.

"Si él gana, él elige el nombre…y si yo gano, lo haré yo." Harry sonrió, aquellas semanas, sin duda alguna habían sido las mejores en mucho, mucho tiempo. "¿Y tienen algo pensado?" cuestionó Ron. "Déjame adivinar….si es niño, Harry le pondrás Remus…"

Ginny rió.

"Ves, cariño….eres tan predecible." Le dijo ella.

Harry lanzó una media sonrisa.

"Y ya que tanto te quejas, por qué no me dices cómo quieres que le pongamos, si por alguna improbable razón tenemos una niña." Los ojos de Ginny brillaron con travesura, se había rehusado a decirle como quería ponerle a su bebé, si ella llegara a ganar la apuesta?

"No te diré, ya lo sabes." Dijo la pelirroja negando tajantemente.

"Por favor, Gin…"

"Tut…tut…" se negó ella, acariciándole la barbilla partida. "Pero te garantizo que te encantará. Por eso quiero que sea una sorpresa."

Hermione y Ron intercambiaron miradas, sus amigos se veían tan felices, que parecía irreal, después de tanto tiempo separados, peleándose. Por fin estaban justo en el lugar que les correspondía.

"Muero de hambre…." Dijo Ron interrumpiendo el momento, entre su hermana y Harry.

Ginny lo miró de mala gana y Harry sólo enrolló la mirada.

"¿Tú? ¡Que raro!" exclamó Ginny de mala gana.

"Estoy en pleno crecimiento…" se defendió el pelirrojo. Ginny rió.

"Será de en medio…" bromeó Harry.

Ron también se rió.

"Sólo le doy más de mi a Hermione para que ame." Replicó él pelirrojo. Todos soltaron risotadas, excepto Hermione, que le dio un golpe en el brazo.

"Harry, querido, lleva a James y a Al a que se limpien un poco…no van a sentarse a comer en esas fachas. Mientras Hermione y yo, ponemos la mesa."

Después de la cena, Harry arropó y durmió a los niños, mientras que Ginny arreglaba la cocina, tal y como siempre lo hacían.

Él entró a la recámara y sacó algo de su caja fuerte. Era ahora o nunca. Era una cajita de terciopelo, la abrió, y ahí estaban: el anillo de esmeraldas que había pertenecido a Lily Potter, y la argolla de matrimonio que había sido de Ginny durante todos aquellos años. Le había costado una fortuna recuperarlos, tuvo que aumentar significativamente el precio que habían pagadºo por ellos. Pero al final, lo valía. Se había propuesto que sería especial, pero luego, pensándolo bien, se había dado cuenta de que Ginny apreciaba la espontaneidad, y él, lo era. Si seguía esperando a llevarla a un restaurante caro o tener un día solos…podía esperar sentado, sobre todo con dos niños pequeños, tanto trabajo y Ginny con tantos malestares.

Aquel había sido un día perfecto, así que tomar la decisión no le había costado trabajo. Se maldijo internamente por sentirse nervioso, como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía.

Bajó las escaleras de su pintoresca y hogareña casa inglesa, pasó por la sala y se condujo a la cocina. La encontró en una silla, mirando cariñosamente su vientre, y acariciándolo, tarareando una melodía y por completo perdida en sus pensamientos. Su sonrisa creció aún más, al mirarla, y se preguntó, cómo demonios había podido ser tan imbécil, cómo demonios se había siquiera atrevido a hacerla sufrir y cómo había sido capaz de separarse de ella tanto tiempo. Tenían peleas, malos tiempos, pero la adoraba, y no podía imaginar su vida sin ella.

"Harry…deja de mirarme, me pones nerviosa." Le dijo ella, al darse cuenta de que la observaba.

"Tu culpa por ser tan hermosa." Le replicó él, acercándose a ella.

Ella sonrió, como lo haría cualquiera ante el halago.

"Potter, ¿qué te pasa que cada día eres más encantador?" le dijo ella, mientras se ponía de pie, y le echaba los brazos al cuello. Él le sonrió.

"Sólo intento recompensarte, por cada lágrima que has derramado por mi culpa. ¿Estoy haciendo un buen trabajo?" le preguntó juguetonamente.

"Si, pero ni creas, que aún no estamos a mano." Le dijo ella, antes de besarlo. "¿Los niños están dormidos?"

"Si." Dijo separándose un poco y bajando la mirada, nerviosamente.

Ella lo miró suspicaz. "¿Qué sucede?"

Él suspiró.

"Quiero preguntarte si…¿estoy completamente perdonado? O si ¿aún guardas algún tipo de…rencor por las estupideces que cometí?" le dijo bajando la mirada.

Ella lo miró y meditó antes de pronunciar sus siguientes palabras.

"Lo que dijo…esa mujer en el ministerio…"

"Estaba mintiendo." Le dijo él tajantemente. "No volví contigo porque estés embarazada, volví contigo porque eres la mujer de mi vida, y porque no podía estar más tiempo lejeos de ti ni de mi familia. Nunca la toqué hasta aquella noche, Gin, hasta que me dio la amortentia, te lo juro."

Ella lo analizó, pero estaba consciente de que sus análisis eran lo más parcial que podría haber, porque adoraba a ese idiota con todo el corazón. Sin embargo, creyó ver la verdad en sus ojos.

"Te creo." Le murmuró ella, acariciándole el rostro. "Yo también soy muy feliz ahora. Y si…ya estás perdonado…" le dijo sonriendo con dulzura.

Él también le sonrió y la besó de nuevo.

"Gracias. No sabes lo mucho que significa para mi que me digas eso." Le murmuró él de vuelta, meditando lo que diría después. Bajo sus caricias del rostro de ella, hasta el vientre de su mujer. Ella sonrió maravillada al notar el semblante de felicidad de él, al acariciar su vientre. Cuando el se reencontró con su mirada le murmuró.

"¿Sufriste? ¿Cuándo te enteraste de que estabas esperando un hijo mío?" le preguntó con total seriedad. Ella suspiró y puso su mano sobre la de él.

"¿Sufrir? No. Estaba feliz, porque a pesar de todo, tendría otro bebé que era fruto del amor que yo siempre he sentido por ti. A pesar de que creí que tu ya no me querías, a pesar de que me habías lastimado, yo todavía estaba muy enamorada de ti. Creo que nunca dejaré de estarlo. Pero era otra forma, de seguir teniéndote a mi lado. Estaba asustada de hacerlo sola...pero nunca, cruzó por mi cabeza la idea de no querer a nuestro hijo."

La conexión visual que habían logrado, se rompió cuando él sintió al bebé patear con fuerza, dentro del vientre de su madre. La sonrisa de ella se hizo, de ser posible, aún más grande, y se sorprendió al ver que al gran Harry Potter, el hombre más valiente y fuerte en el mundo mágico inglés…se le habían vidriado los ojos. Era cierto, sus ojos verdes, brillaban conteniendo lágrimas de emoción. "Por fin…" dijo él emotivamente, hablándole de cerca al vientre de ella.

"Comenzaba a pensar que no nos darías señales de que estabas ahí dentro. Te amo hijo." Luego volvió a mirarla y la abrazó con fuerza. "Gracias, Gin." Fue lo único que le murmuró y le dio un besito en la frente.

Ella estaba muy emotiva, pero nada absolutamente nada la preparó para lo que vendría después.

"Sé que ya te lo pedí…y que esta sería…en teoría, la tercera vez que lo hago. Pero no quiero que esperemos más, quiero que seas mi esposa otra vez, no quiero volverme a separar de ti nunca más." Los ojos de ella, miraron impactada lo que él le ofrecía. Era ese hermoso anillo, con una esmeralda incrustada en medio, y por si no fuera poco, atrás estaba la argolla de matrimonio que ella había llevado durante todos aquellos años, con la inscripción "H & G"

Ella lo miró incrédula, esta vez era ella quien lloraba.

"¿Cómo…?"

"No podía dejar que te deshicieras de ellos, mi amor."

"Debiste haber pagado toda una fortuna." Le murmuró sin nota alguna de reproche.

"Y la mirada que tienes ahora, vale cada galeón." Le aseguró. "Estos anillos, quieren regresar con su dueña, y yo sólo quiero oír tu respuesta." Ella le sonrió con dulzura, limpiándose las lágrimas que le habían caído, por los pómulos.

"Otra vez me has hecho llorar." Le dijo ella con ternura. "Eres el único capaz de lograrlo. Él único para mí, en todos los sentidos posibles, así que sí, quiero casarme contigo…otra vez…cuando tú digas."

Él sonrió ampliamente, antes de deslizarle el anillo de compromiso-otra vez- en su dedo anular.

Ella rió y lo abrazó, antes de comerlo a besos, que de un momento a otro se tornaron desmesuradamente pasionales.

"Gin…" le murmuró al oído, en un tono de voz que ella sabía exactamente lo que él quería de ella. Los ojos chocolate de ella, lo miraron con amor.

"Los niños…" comenzó ella, mientras que él arremetía contra su cuello de porcelana, recargándola en la mesa de la cocina, dificultándole la tarea de respirar.

Las manos de él le acariciaban la cintura, deshaciéndole los botones de en frente del vestido que llevaba puesto.

"Dormidos…profundamente…." Le dijo él, mientras que acariciaba sus curvas por encima de la ropa, maravillado ante el sabor de su piel. La miró otra vez a los ojos, esperando aprobación, ella asintió.

"Sólo se cuidadoso…" le recordó ella, por el estado en el que se encontraba.

Los labios de él hallaron sin problema alguno el cuello de ella, besando aquellos puntos que la enloquecían por completo. Era impresionante lo mucho que había llegado a quererla, el amor que sentía por ella era casi palpable.

Era tarde, Rose había despertado en el trayecto a casa irremediablemente y ahora no había poder humano que la persuadiera de desistir de su cuento para la hora de dormir y de su chocolatada. Cuando Ron bajó de nuevo a la sala, luego de haber dormido a Rose, como era su costumbre, se sorprendió al ver a Hermione sentada en el sofá leyendo un libro, eso no era lo raro, lo raro era precisamente que no parecía para nada concentrada en lo que supuestamente estaba leyendo, sino que jugueteaba con el libro nerviosamente. Eso no era algo que su adorada mujercita soliera hacer con sus cuidados y alabados libros. Supo de inmediato que algo pasaba, al ver como las hermosas facciones de ella, hacían una mueca de angustia.

"¿Qué te sucede?" fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir para determinar la causa exacta de la molestia de la castaña.

Hermione, que hasta entonces había estado muy absorta en sus pensamientos, pareció salir del trance, y miró a su marido.

"Ron…nada, nada, cariño, gracias por acostar a Rose." Comentó, haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta que él le había formulado.

"Hermione…" le dijo tomando el libro de su regazo y poniéndolo en la mesa de centro.

"Me vas a decir que es lo que te está molestando y me lo dirás ahora mismo." Ella suspiró, el estómago le dolía de los nervios, adoraba a Ron con toda el alma, era el hombre de su vida. Pero a veces él podía llegar a ser tan…obstinado.

"Acepté el cargo de jefa de departamento de Seguridad Mágica." Le dijo solemnemente. "Inicio labores en cuanto terminen los meses que por ley aún tengo por el embarazo."

Los ojos azules de Ron la miraron incrédulo. Esas eran las pocas veces que se le atravesaban las ganas de ahorcar a su mujercita, ¿pero qué no eran un matrimonio? ¿qué no se suponía que tomaban las decisiones juntos? Él le había dicho que la apoyaría, pero eso no significaba que ella pudiera tomar las decisiones sin consultárselo.

"Di algo…" murmuró ella.

Ron negó con la cabeza.

"¿Ya has hecho los trámites?" le cuestionó con voz grave, como si estuviera haciendo un gran esfuerzo por contener su temperamento."Está todo listo." Afirmó ella, levantándose al ver como él echaba unos pasos hacia atrás, contemplando la situación.

"Ron yo…" comenzó la castaña con lágrimas en los ojos.

"No, Hermione." Le murmuró él. "Te dije que yo te apoyaría en lo que decidieras, ¿por qué demonios elegiste ocultármelo entonces? ¿por qué ni siquiera me lo consultaste?"

"Porque ya sabía lo que dirías, tu opinión no es, y nunca ha sido un secreto para mí. Me lo has dicho cientos de veces, ¿sabes?" le replicó ella igualmente alzando la voz.

"Y porque conocías mi opinión al respecto, decidiste simplemente…tomar esta decisión, así como así…como si esto no fuera un matrimonio? Porque así es como estás actuando, como si esto que tenemos no fuera un matrimonio y pudieras hacer y deshacer como te plazca…" le gritó él.

"Despertarás a los niños si sigues con esta discusión." Le dijo ella entre enojada y llorosa.

Él negó con la cabeza e hizo una mueca de fastidio.

"¿Discusión? ¿Ni siquiera puedo expresar mi opinión al respecto? Perfecto, Hermione, pues entonces te quedas sola, para que efectivamente puedas hacer y deshacer como quieras. Me largo…" le dijo subiendo las escaleras con premura para ir por un par de cosas. Ella ya estaba en lágrimas para este momento.

"Ron…por favor…" suplicó ella, incluso cuando lo vio bajar de las escaleras y dirigirse a la chimenea. Lo tomó del brazo. "Por favor, mi amor, podemos arreglarlo."

Él se soltó de ella y sin reparar en ella de nuevo, entró con rapidez en la chimenea para desaparecer, luego de haber arrojado los polvos floo.

Hermione se tapó la boca para acallar el sollozo que la amenazó en ese instante. Las cosas habían ido aún peor, de cómo las había imaginado. Ella no podía estar lejos de él, necesitaba pedirle que volviera, que regresara con ella. Lo amaba, estaba arrepentida. Repasaba sus palabras en su cabeza una y otra vez, ¿y si él estaba en lo correcto? ¿su reacción habría cambiado si ella hubiera hecho las cosas diciéndole? ¿o era sólo una forma de hacerla sentir como la peor esposa y madre en la faz de la tierra? ***

Ginny escuchó el timbre sonar y se removió en los brazos de Harry, que la tenía estrechamente envuelta, como si temiera que alguien súbitamente se la fuera a arrebatar. Se deshizo del abrazo, él seguía profundamente dormido, ella sonrió, al mirar el anillo que estaba en su dedo anular, y pensar que ella había creído que lo había perdido para siempre. El timbre volvió a sonar con impaciencia, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la pelirroja, ella se volvió y miró con fastidio que eran la una de la mañana. Miró a Harry de nuevo, él seguía sin inmutarse en lo absoluto, parecía realmente cansado, pensó ella con picardía, y el rubor se le subió a las mejillas. Le dio un besito en los labios e iba a levantarse, pero justo cuando se había dado la vuelta cuidadosamente para ponerse de pie, él la atajó por la cintura.

"Te atrapé." Le murmuró al oído.

Ella le dio un golpe en el brazo sonrió y se volvió hacia él, le acarició el rostro.

"No quería despertarte, pareces estar muy cansado." Le dijo ella con humor. Él levantó la ceja, no estando muy seguro de que le hubiera gustado lo que le había dicho su mujer.

"¿Ginevra? ¿Me estás queriendo decir algo?" le murmuró él al oído, acercándola hacia él, abrazándola por cintura para volver a recostarla sobre la cama, entrelazando sus manos con las de ella."Porque te garantizo mi amor, que tengo la suficiente energía como para volver a hacer que grites mi nombre."

Ella sonrió, y él la iba a besar pero, por tercera ocasión el timbre sonó de nuevo. Harry suspiró abatido y hundió su rostro en el cuello de ella.

"Debe ser algo importante…es la tercera vez que suena…" comentó ella, empujándolo para que fuera a abrir.

"Más vale que lo sea." Le dijo, dándole un corto beso en los labios, levantándose, vistiéndose con la bata de dormir y alistándose para salir de la habitación.

"No tardo…" le aseguró. Largó un bostezo al bajar por las escaleras, su varita firmemente empuñada, si…era un paranoico, pero era la una de la mañana y no tenía idea de quién pudiera ser. Cuando abrió la puerta, no pudo evitar largar una palabrota y ayudar a su mejor amigo a sostenerse en pie, estaba, en pocas palabras, perdido de borracho.

"Harry…" murmuró Ron muy ebrio, entrando a la casa de su amigo. Harry soportó gran parte de su peso, guiándolo al sofá.

"Mierda, Ron, apestas a whisky, ¿qué demonios ha pasado?" le cuestionó, mientras que el pelirrojo se azotaba sobre el sofá.

"¿Qué demonios ha pasado? Mi mujer es lo que pasa…ella es…tan…tan egoísta." Dijo tratando de decidir un calificativo apropiado.

Para Harry la situación no era extraña, sus amigos habían peleado como una vieja pareja de casados desde que tenía memoria; y ya había asilado a Ron en su sala, por lo menos un par de veces, y durante el inicio del matrimonio de sus mejores amigos, había sido el pan de cada día.

"¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? Antes claro está, de que te fueras a embriagar y llegar en este estado." Le criticó Harry.

"Esa mujer me mata del coraje. Te juro, Harry, esta vez se pasó. Aceptó el cargo de Jefe de Departamento de Seguridad Mágica…y la muy…hasta firmó el contrato. Y todo lo hizo sin consultármelo…a escondidas. Como si esto que tenemos no fuera un matrimonio, argh." Dijo con frustración. "Maldigo el día en el que me enamoré de ella." Harry frunció el entrecejo, Ron realmente lucía enfadado, por algo que a todas luces se venía venir. No sería Hermione, si dejara pasar una oportunidad de ese tamaño.

"Eso será…hace unos trece años, sino es que más…por lo menos." Le dijo con un matiz de humor. "Escucha amigo, creo que estás exagerando. Tu sabías que ella quería aceptar ese puesto, sabías que no lo dejaría pasar por nada del mundo. Lo iba a aceptar estuvieras de acuerdo o no, entiendo que te enfade que te haya ocultado todo pero…"

"Yo la habría apoyado, si tan sólo me hubiera avisado que estaba tomando tan importante decisión…" abogó Ron.

Harry lo miró escéptico.

"Honestamente, Ron, ambos sabemos que estarías aquí de cualquier manera, aún si te lo hubiera dicho, hubieran peleado al respecto." Le dijo con franqueza.

Los pasos de Ginny se escucharon al bajar por las escaleras, y se asomo hacia la sala.

"¿Harry quién era? ¿Es mi hermano?" cuestionó ella, bajando con lentitud ante su debilidad las escaleras. Hasta que al fin lo pudo ver con claridad. "Ya decía yo, que te había escuchado…" le dijo la pelirroja, atándose la bata de dormir con más fuerza, con las manos en la cintura.

"Gin, cariño vuelve a la cama…" le insistió Harry. Pero ella le hizo caso omiso, y se acercó a su hermano observando con análisis su aspecto tan descompuesto.

"Estás borracho…ay no…¿te lo ha dicho, verdad?" dijo tapándose la boca con las manos. Ron la miró malencarado.

"Tu también lo sabías…" le dijo el pelirrojo acusadoramente. "Apuesto a que tu la aconsejaste a que se callara…mierda, Ginny."

"Basta, Ron, contrólate o no podrás quedarte hoy aquí. Cuidado con lo que le dices, es mi mujer a la que le hablas." se enfureció Harry, tomando la mano de Ginny dentro de la suya.

Ginny le acarició el brazo, para que se relajara. Pero le habló a su hermano con claridad.

"Por supuesto que no sabía nada…no sabía hasta hace apenas unas horas que me lo contó. Y para tú información, le pedí que te hablara con la verdad, le dije que se estaba equivocando…"

Ron miró a su hermana avergonzado, tallándose el rostro con frustración.

"Perdóname." Le balbuceó el pelirrojo y Ginny sólo asintió.

"Te traeré una poción, o te matará la resaca mañana." Le dijo ella, disponiéndose a ir a la cocina, pero Harry la atajó del brazo.

"Lo haré yo, te ves cansada, ve a dormir." Le dijo, y ella se dio cuenta por el tono de voz que empleó, que no era una petición. Era una orden. Ella enrolló la mirada, algo enfadada de que no la dejara hacer algo tan sencillo como preparar una poción, era tan…tan...irritante.

"Bien." Dijo ella, disponiéndose a subir las escaleras. Harry la miró receloso, al notar que ella se enfadó, ya lo arreglaría. "Mantengan la voz baja, no quiero que despierten a los niños." Les dijo, mientras subía las escaleras rumbo a su recámara.

Harry volvió a enfocar su atención en el desastre que era su mejor amigo.

"Iré a traerte esa poción, almohadas, y una cobija. Total, recién acabo de recuperar mi cama…así que las tengo a la mano." Le dijo tratando de hacerlo reir, pero el pelirrojo parecía realmente desolado.

Ella fingió estar dormida, cuando él se recostó sobre la cama, abrazándola por la espalda. Sonrió al darse cuenta de que estaba fingiendo, siempre la atrapaba por el ritmo de su respiración.

"Mi amor, no finjas dormir. Háblame…grítame…pero tenemos que hablar acerca de esto." Le murmuró con suavidad al oído.

Los ojos cafés de ella se abrieron ipso facto, y se volvió hacia él, encarándolo, ambos acostados.

"¿Cómo es que siempre me descubres?" le dijo ella, sin pretender ocultar el tono de enfado.

"Porque te conozco." Le dijo sin dar mayor explicación. "Estás enfadada, ¿verdad?"

"Me estás sofocando." Le dijo ella tajantemente.

Él le acarició el rostro y ella lo miró.

"Hablo en serio, Harry, me tratas como si fuera una muñeca que se va a romper en cualquier momento, ni siquiera me dejas hacer una poción para el idiota borracho de mi hermano…" dijo ella irritada.

"No estás bien." Le dijo él con simpleza, no era una disculpa, no era una excusa, lo decía como lo que era un hecho. "Estás enferma…no sé…no sé porque, pero así es. Cada vez que te miro te veo un poco más cansada…consumida…"

Ella se limpió una lágrima que se le había escapado con determinación.

"Genial…es justo lo que una espera escuchar de su marido, después de haber hecho el amor…." Dijo ella con sarcasmo, aún más molesta, pretendiendo darse la vuelta para darle la espalda, pero él se lo evitó.

"Por favor no lo tomes así, sabes que te adoro, que me encantas, que eres preciosa. Pero no puedes negármelo, tu palidez, lo poco que comes, tus ojos…" le murmuró él con preocupación.

"Voy a estar bien." Le dijo, pero la voz le tembló. Él se dio cuenta de esto, se dio cuenta de que ella también se estaba queriendo auto convencer.

"¿Me lo puedes prometer?" le cuestionó él con seriedad.

Ella permaneció en silencio en la oscuridad.

"No puedo." Le dijo con simpleza, acercándose más hacia él y dejándolo abrazarla.

"Me gustaría poder hacerlo, pero no puedo." Le murmuró. Él la abrazó más hacia sí.

"Sé que te sientes frustrada, se que…eres independiente, que siempre has hecho las cosas, tu sola, sin que nadie te ayude. Pero, tienes que entenderme, has un esfuerzo por una vez en tu vida, y permíteme que te apoye, déjame cuidarte a mi manera. Sino lo haces por ti, hazlo por nuestro bebé." Ella lo miró de nuevo, y lo comprendió, a pesar de lo terca que era, lo entendió. Él le sonrió. "Te amo, aunque a veces quiera matarte." Le dijo con dulzura.

Él rió. "Es mutuo, mi vida, créeme."

Así dio inicio aquella semana. Hermione no paraba de llorar, Rose estaba muy preocupada por su mami, pero ni se animaba a preguntarle nada de su papá, porque su mami se soltaba con los llantos y no había quien la detuviera. La pequeña castaña rojiza, ya no sabía que hacer. Aquel día, había sido tremendo, extrañaba a su papá, no habían desayunado juntos, como siempre solían hacerlo. Se abrazó más a su muñeca Lexie.

Miró a su mamá desesperada por no poder lograr que Hugo dejara de llorar amargamente. Rose se frustraba, como iba a dejar de llorar su pobre hermano, si su mamá también lloraba mucho, con razón lo asustaba. Necesitaba buscar un libro de cuentos o algo…porque sino se iba a volver bien loquita en esa casa. Recordaba que Albus le decía que su mami también lloraba mucho cuando tío Harry se había ido de casa, se preocupó mucho, ¿y si eso le pasaba también a su papi y mami?

"Vamos Hugo, por favor toma tu leche, cielo, te sentirás mejor…" le balbuceaba Hermione entre lágrimas a Hugo, era obvio que el bebé lloraba de hambre, pero estaba de melindroso. Rose se sentó en la cama de sus papás, en la que su mami trataba de consolar a su hermanito, a lado de los dos. Con su libro de cuentos en la mano.

"Mami…" comenzó la pequeña castaña.

"Ahora no, Rosie." Le suplicó Hermione, a su hija, por fin logrando que Hugo tomara su leche, y meciéndolo de un lado a otro, intentando que se durmiera.

"Déjame dormir a tu hermano." Rose bajó sus ojos castaños, a su libro de cuentos, tratando de encontrarle algún sentido a los dibujos, y acariciando las coloridas figuras. Como extrañaba su papá.

Como si sus plegarias hubieran sido escuchadas, oyó a alguien llegar por la red flu. Hermione, se alertó, sin pausar de arrullar a su bebé. Rose quería ir a la sala para ver quién había llegado, esperaba que fuera su papito. Se disponía a bajar por las escaleras, pero la mirada de Hermione la detuvo.

"No, mi amor. No bajes, espera aquí." le susurró Hermione, dejando a Hugo en su moisés junto a su cama, suspirando. Se miró en el espejo, su cabello ondulado estaba hecho un desastre, y sus ojos castaños hinchados por el continuo llanto, y el maquillaje todo corrido. Argh, como le chocaba llorar, deseaba tanto ser tan dura como Ginny, pero ella, Hermione se sentía una magdalena a comparación.

"¡Papá!" exclamó Rose con emoción, arrojándose a los brazos de Ron que la cargó, llenándola de besos. Hermione, se sobresaltó al verlo, pero él ni siquiera la miró. Ella buscaba su mirada, pero él la evitaba_. _

"Princesa…" le murmuró él, dándole besitos. "Lamento haberme ido ayer así."

"Pero ya te vas a quedar…" le dijo ella, y más que una pregunta, era una afirmación.

Por primera vez, los ojos azules de Ron, hicieron contacto con los ojos castaños de Hermione.

"No, mi vida. Me tengo que ir, sólo vine por algo de ropa…" Las lagrimitas no tardaron en aparecer en los ojos castaños de Rose., tan parecidos a los de su madre.

"Papito…"

"Por favor vamos al corredor." Interrumpió Hermione. "Hugo se acaba de dormir y no quiero que despierte. Tenemos que hablar, Ron." Le dijo ella, sus ojos suplicantes.

Ron la miró con tristeza y asintió, salió de la habitación con Rose de la manita, mientras que Hermione depositó a Hugo en su moisés, dándole un besito en la frente y arropándolo. Se limpió las lágrimas del rostro, tratando de lucir presentable.

"Cariño, ve a tu habitación, tu papá y yo tenemos que hablar. Anda, juega con Lexie." Le dijo Hermione a su hija, guiándola a su habitación. Rose vio malencarada a su mamá, ella quería quedarse con su papá. Ron asintió, animándola a hacerle caso a su madre. Finalmente se sentó en la alfombra de su habitación, y tomó a su muñeca favorita.

Hermione efectuó con sencillez un hechizo silenciador, de tal manera que la niña no escuchara nada, dejando la puerta entreabierta. Se alejó de la puerta y se recargo sobre la pared del corredor, Ron hizo lo mismo y se recargó del lado opuesto encarándola.

Ambos se sentaron en el suelo.

"Por favor no hagas esto. No te vayas." Le suplicó ella. Sus finas facciones estaban cubiertas en lágrimas nuevamente. A Ron lo mataba verla llorar y sufrir de tal manera.

"Hermione…" comenzó él. Pero ella negó con la cabeza.

"No, escúchame. Por favor, es lo único que te pido." Le pidió ella. "Sé que me equivoqué, se que cometí un error. Pero no quiero que esto…nos separe, o construya una barrera entre nosotros, yo no puedo estar sin ti, Ron. Ni los niños, ni yo. No quiero que tengamos los problemas que tuvieron Harry y Ginny…."

"Esto es diferente…"

"No tanto, como Harry, yo me equivoqué. No debí comprometerme sin haberlo consultado contigo, me dejé llevar, perdóname, por favor." Le pidió, la súplica en su mirada. Se acercó a él y lo tomó de las manos. Él no la soltó.

"Ya lo has hecho…" le dijo él, con cierta indiferencia.

"Puedo arreglarlo…me echaré para atrás…si así lo quieres, no tomaré el cargo." "Ya te has comprometido…"

"Pero podré hacerlo, tendrá sus consecuencias, pero si es lo que tu quieres…" "Hermione, linda, lo que yo quiero es que tu estés contenta, feliz. Es lo único que he querido desde que me casé contigo. Te lo dije una vez y te lo repito, yo te amo tal y como eres, y no te querría de ninguna otra forma. Lo único que me duele es que no hayas querido que tomáramos esta decisión juntos, que hayas dudado de mi apoyo…"

"No quiero que pienses que esta oportunidad está antes que tu y que los niños. Ron, mi prioridad son ustedes, por favor nunca dudes de ello." Le murmuró ella.

Él le sonrió y le acarició el rostro.

"Por favor no nos dejes, no te vayas." Le pidió ella.

Ella lo adoraba, no había nadie en el mundo que pudiera ocupar su lugar en su vida, ni mucho menos en la de sus hijos. Ella sabía que había metido la pata, tendría que haber confiado en él, por lo menos tendría que haberle contado de sus intenciones, y no haber tomado esa decisión sin consultárselo, eran a pesar de todo, un matrimonio, y el tomar o no un empleo, cambiaba la vida de ambos.

"No voy a irme a ningún lado, Hermione." Le dijo acariciándole el rostro, adoraba sus finas facciones, y la forma en la que sus ojos castaños lo miraban con devoción, siempre se preguntaba qué había hecho él, para haberse ganado su corazón. Ella le sonrió y lo besó con dulzura.

"Gracias. Yo me echaré para atrás, si eso es lo que quieres, todavía no han aprobado mi nombramiento así que puedo…"

"No." Le dijo él con claridad. Ella lo miró sin comprender. "No quiero que te arrepientas de tomar ese cargo. Si es lo que tu quieres." Ella suspiró.

"Puedo volver a mi antiguo empleo, en el departamento de regulación de criaturas mágicas, me toma menos tiempo y…"

"No. Ambos sabemos que es un cargo importante y que ha sido tu sueño durante muchos años. Encontraremos la manera de organizar nuestras vidas en torno a ello." Le dijo tomándola de las manos.

"¿Hablas en serio?" le preguntó ella, con lágrimas de felicidad surcando por su rostro.

"Muy en serio…" le dijo él, ella se acercó a él, y él la abrazó, ella recargó su espalda en el pecho de él. Se veían muy curiosos, sentados en pleno corredor, abrazados de aquella forma, y la pequeña Rose jugando con su muñeca con la puerta entre abierta.

"Gracias… No sabes lo que esto significa para mí." Le murmuró ella. Él sonrió.

"Tienes que estar conciente de que tendremos que comprar un elfo doméstico, para que te ayude con la casa." Le dijo él, esperando la reacción de Hermione. Ella lo miró con incredulidad.

"No necesitamos ningún elfo." Dijo ella renuente. "Sabes perfectamente lo que siento respecto a esas criaturas…."

"Oh vamos, si quieres trabajar. No tendremos más opción." Le dijo bromista.

Ella le dio un codazo.

"Ouch." Se quejó el pelirrojo antes de lanzar una carcajada. "Hablo en serio, Mione, si quieres le pagamos…" murmuró el con humor.

Ella lo miró como meditando la situación. "Y le damos un día libre. Y…no será nuestro esclavo, será libre, y tendrá la facultad de servirnos o no, y de irse con otro amo, si así lo decide." Dijo ella firmemente.

"¿Algo más?" dijo él con sarcasmo. Pero la manera en la que ella le miró, lo hizo comprender que no bromeaba.

"No, eso es todo." Aclaró ella. Él sonrió y la besó, ella profundizó el beso con pasión. Cuando se separaron para respirar.

"Es una lástima que tengas que ir a trabajar." Le dijo ella con picardía, levantándose del suelo, para ir a ver a Rose. Él se levantó después de ella, y levantó una ceja.

"Una verdadera lástima. ¿Sabes? Creo que es hora de que les dejes a tus padres a Hugo por una noche, tu madre ni ha convivido con él…" le dijo él insinuadamente. Ella soltó una carcajada.

"Te juro que eres incorregible."

**Nota: hola! Actualice así de rápido por los hermosos revieses que me han hecho el favor de dejar me da gusto saber ke aun hay lectores, el otro capi ya esta en proceso, y para que se den una idea se llama "es un mundo malo, malo." si temo quedes puede tanta miel ya toca hacerlos sufrir! Dejen reviews y prometo no tardar. Los amo y gracias. **

.


	18. Es un mundo malo, malo, malo Parte I

**Capitulo 17**

** Es un mundo malo, malo. **

**Las **semanas habían pasado, y la situación seguía siendo la misma. A Harry le preocupaba ver que Ginny, lejos de parecer mejorar, parecía empeorar, la veía más cansada que de costumbre. Aunque ella se esforzaba para que el no se preocupara, y trataba de fingir que se sentía bien, él podía ver más allá. Él no podía estar en casa tanto tiempo como antes, estaba ocupado con los asuntos regulares de su trabajo, y además Hermione lo había estado ayudando a investigar qué había sido del hijo de la tal Linda, y Tom M. Riddle, se había estado martirizando, pensando en quién más podría estar detrás de todo aquello, había estado recibiendo más amenazas vía anónimos, y estaba todo el tiempo preocupado.

Molly se había ofrecido a ir a cuidar de Ginny y de los niños, ayudarle con la casa, y para que ella se dedicara a descansar. Sobra decir que Ginny no lo había tomado muy bien, pero no le había quedado más remedio. Además aún no había hablado con ella respecto a su viaje, en las semanas próximas a Alemania, la verdad era que estaba cansado de esperar, y sino podía averiguar el nombre de su sospechoso principal, no le quedaba más remedio que ir ahí y buscarlo por su propia mano.

Kingsley ya le había concedido el permiso de ausentarse, pero con la condición de que regularizara el papeleo que tenía atrasado. En eso justamente estaba ocupado, cuando la puerta se abrió, y él ni siquiera volteó a ver quien era. Juraba que se trataba de Ron.

"Ron…que bueno que has llegado, tengo que..—" pero no pudo completar la oración, porque al voltear hacia la puerta, se dio cuenta de que era Lya, quien había entrado a su privado.

Sus hermosos ojos verde azulados, su cabello rubio dorado, y su cuerpo escultural, lo desconcentraron momentáneamente.

"Apuesto a que mi visita aquí, te resulta mucho más entretenida que la de Weasley." Le dijo ella, recargándose sobre la puerta seductoramente.

Él se enderezó en su asiento, mostrándose a la defensiva.

"Estoy ocupado, no te puedo atender ahora. Por favor, vete." Le dijo, cesando de mirarla, y enfocándose en el desastre que tenía en su escritorio. Ella sonrió y se acercó a él como un depredador que se acerca a su presa.

"Pero que descortés te has vuelto, apenas y te muestras en el trabajo y cuando lo haces me tratas así. ¿Qué clase de ex novio, eres?" le preguntó ella, encarándolo frente a frente, sentándose en la silla que le quedaba frente a su escritorio.

"Escucha, Lya, sea lo que sea que quieras, no puedo ayudarte ahora. Estoy saturado de trabajo, ya conoces la salida." Le dijo fijamente, señalándole la puerta. Era preciosa, de eso no había duda, pero por esa misma razón podía llegar a ser mucho muy peligrosa. Lo que ella hizo después lo ablandó por completo, sus ojos verde azules se llenaron de lágrimas y lo miraron como si la estuviera haciendo sufrir demasiado.

El se talló los ojos debajo de los anteojos con frustración desmedida. Ella se puso de pie y lo miró con dignidad herida dispuesta salir del privado. Pero Harry la interrumpió, maldita fuera su conciencia. "Espérate." Le murmuró poniéndose de pie.

Ella se detuvo frente a la puerta, con una sonrisa cínica que él no pudo ver, borrándola inmediatamente al volverse hacia él, se limpió las lágrimas con un dejo de dramatismo. Internamente agradeció sus dotes innatos para la actuación. Se aproximó hacia él y lo miró frente a frente, él estuvo tentado a echarse hacia atrás pero no dejaría que lo intimidara.

"No quise ser grosero, ¿de acuerdo? Estoy bajo mucha presión, escuchaste a Kingsley…" le comentó él, irguiéndose, para demostrarle que ella no tenía ningún tipo de influencia sobre él.

"Te marchas, ¿Cierto? ¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿A dónde?" cuestionó ella, bombardeándolo con preguntas. Aquella información le sería valiosísima, a Aidan le interesaría mucho, determinar el momento justo en el cual atacar.

"Lo siento, no puedo decirte nada." Le refutó él, claramente no iba a ceder en aquella cuestión. Ella suspiró cansada.

"Somos compañeros de trabajo…no enemigos." Le replicó ella. "Curioso, casi me confundo, por la forma en la que escuché que le hablaste a mi mujer el otro día." Se defendió él cruzándose de brazos. Sabía que se había equivocado, sabía que había jugado con los sentimientos de esa hermosa y despampanante rubia que estaba de pie frente a él, pero eso no le daba derecho a dañar a Ginny, y él no se lo iba a permitir, ni a ella ni a nadie.

La rubia enrolló la mirada, aprovechando sus dotes de actuación, sus ojos azules de nublaron de lágrimas falsas, nuevamente.

"¿Qué esperabas? ¿Que le diera un ramo de rosas? Que la felicitara por haberte embarcado con otro hijo…" le dijo ella, en un arranque de despecho. "Una pregunta, mi vida, ¿cómo estás tan seguro de qué es tuyo? Viste las fotografías, tu mujer es una zorra, bien pudo haberse acostado con…"

"¡Ya basta Lya!" le dijo comenzando a enfurecerse. "Creí que te había quedado claro, que con ella no te puedes meter. El error fue mío, fui yo quien jugó con tus sentimientos, se que me equivoqué, y he tratado de corregirlo, pero de una vez que te quede claro que no puedes meterte, ni con mi mujer, ni con mi familia."

"¿Y qué signifiqué yo para ti?" le dijo ella altaneramente, suavizando su mirada para conmoverlo. Le echó brazos al cuello, el se deshizo de su abrazo de inmediato.

"Entiéndelo de una vez, por favor. Eres hermosa, pero yo no puedo estar contigo, no te amo, Lya, compréndelo. Nuestra relación fue una mentira, un castillo que construiste en los aires. Yo amo a Ginny, y no acepto que te dirijas a ella de la forma en la que acabas de hacerlo…"

"Pero mi amor…es tan poca cosa para ti…" le dijo ella volviendo a acercarse a él, seductoramente. "Sino quieres terminar tu relación con ella, está bien, pero Harry…vuelve conmigo, me conformo con ser tu amante, nadie tiene que enterarse." Le dijo, gruesas lágrimas cayendo por su fino rostro.

Harry negó con la cabeza, tratando de que no le sacara de quicio, le acarició el rostro, tratando de que ella dejara de llorar.

"No puedo Lya, no quiero. Tú mereces más que tener una relación así conmigo, y no voy a engañar a Ginny."

Ella le acarició el pecho, jugueteando con los botones de su camisa. Harry la miró.

"Pero yo te quiero a ti, no me importa cómo, sólo quiero tenerte en mi vida." Le dijo acercando su boca a la de él. Él meditó lo que le diría le tomó las manos con suavidad y se apartó de ella.

"Entonces tendrás que conformarte con ser mi compañera de trabajo. Porque yo no puedo darte nada más, absolutamente nada más." Le reiteró con voz firme, aún tomándola de las manos. La puerta se abrió de nuevo, Ron miró la escena con suspicacia. Harry se soltó de ella de inmediato, y echó un par de pasos hacia atrás.

"Er… ¿querías verme? Ó ¿acaso estoy interrumpiendo algo?" le dijo el pelirrojo, mirando a Harry no muy contento.

"Llegas justo a tiempo, Knightley ya se iba. ¿Verdad Lya?" le dijo mirándola fijamente. Ella bajó la mirada sumisamente, y echó a andar hacia la puerta, fingiendo un semblante de total desolación. "Con permiso…" murmuró ella, antes de azotar la puerta detrás de ella.

Harry suspiró, recargándose en la orilla de su escritorio y Ron se cruzó de brazos, esperando una explicación. "Espero que tengas algo que decir…" le murmuró el pelirrojo. Harry se talló los ojos, cansadamente.

"No es de las que se rinden con facilidad…" le comentó el pelinegro.

"Sí, eso es lo que pude notar." Replicó Ron, acercándose a su amigo. "La cosa es que tienes que alejarla, no puedes causarle más disgusto a Ginny, y mucho menos en su estado. ¿Qué quería?"

Harry lanzó una risa irónica, antes de mirar a su mejor amigo.

"Pedirme que fuéramos amantes, jurarme que nadie tendría que enterarse…" dijo el ojiverde, como si fuera una broma de mal gusto.

"Hablas en serio cuando dices que no se rinde fácilmente, ¿y qué le dijiste?" le cuestionó.

Harry lo miró altivamente con incredulidad.

"Por Merlín, Ron. ¿Qué esperabas que le dijera? Que no, por supuesto que no. Con el trabajo que me ha costado recuperar a tu hermana, y tu esperas que yo arriesgue todo eso…por una aventura…" le dijo indignado.

Ron lo analizó momentáneamente, y asintió un tanto más relajado.

"Bien. Sólo tenía que cerciorarme." Le aseguró el pelirrojo. "Y esto se queda aquí, no diré nada. No quiero causarte problemas…"

Harry asintió. "Gracias, y tienes mi palabra de que nada va a pasar entre Lya y yo." "Así me gusta." Le replicó el pelirrojo. "Ahora…hablando del trabajo…"*******

* * *

Draco miró malencarado a Daphne, merlín sabía, lo mucho que detestaba a esa mujer, cuando se casó con Astoria pensó que los odiaría tanto que no tendría que volverle a ver nunca más. Pero que equivocada estaba, ahora volvía a pedir dinero.

Suspiró, la mujer, a diferencia de su hermana, tenía el cabello castaño pero mucho más claro que el de su hermana, y tenía ojos oscuros y simplones. No era fea en lo absoluto, pero a lado de Astoria, se veía simplemente….simplona. Lo que si tenía feo, y mucho, pensó Draco, era el cerebro. Era cierto que habían sido amigos, pero sólo de esos amigos de la misma pandilla, era la típica amiga de la pandilla con la que menos interactúas, y con la que te llevas bien, porque se lleva bien con los demás. Era vacía, superficial, fria, y no muy brillante, a su juicio estaba un tanto loca, y desde Hogwarts tuvo fama de fácil.

Cuando después de la guerra, su madre y su padre (desde Azkaban) le informaron que tendría que casarse con ella, casi quiso huir y dejarlo todo atrás, pero no lo hizo sólo y únicamente por su madre, según ella una unión así, acabaría restaurando la buena fama de la familia. Él no entendía cómo, si las dos familias ya estaban por los suelos. Pero como, el tener a su padre en prisión, y estar en la ruina era suficiente razón para que su vida le importara un comino, terminó accediendo, sólo por llevar la fiesta en paz.

Pero fue ahí cuando la conoció…conoció a su preciosa esposa, era lista, astuta, quizá no era un dechado de virtudes, ni muy sabihonda como Hermione Granger, pero era linda, y más importante…le daba totalmente igual lo que la gente pensaba de ella**. **Desde que había quedado en Ravenclaw, había sido calificada como la oveja negra de la familia, y desde entonces siempre quedó relegada a segundo plano, en comparación con su ambiciosa hermanita. Así que ella se refugió en sus libros, y en la danza…en el ballet, en las pocas amistades que ella consideraba sinceras, como Ginny Weasley, y en su mundo de fantasía. Era como una de esas princesas de cuento incomprendidas, que viven presas en su castillo, y que no están conformes ahí, sino que quieren más…mucho más…

"Draco…querido…Draco…" escuchó la voz de Astoria tratando de hacerlo reaccionar. Él brincó, al darse cuenta de que le estaban llamando y miró a su mujer. "Daphne, te está hablando, querido." Le dijo ella.

"Draco, cuñadito, te estoy tan agradecida por aceptarme…Acabo de dejar a Oswald…me golpea…no sabes, ha sido horrible y me quedé sin nada…sin donde vivir…" dijo ella pesimistamente.

"No puedes quedarte aquí." completó Draco.

"Pero Astoria dijo que…"

"Podrás quedarte en la mansión Malfoy, mi madre está muy sola últimamente, ahí no te hará falta nada, mientras que te consigo trabajo…" dijo él inflexiblemente.

"¿Cómo qué trabajo?" cuestionó la rubia cobriza, como si le hubiera dado un paro cardiaco. "Y cómo que en casa de tu madre…creí que podría convivir con mi hermana…"

"Pues creíste mal. Esta vez no cometeré el mismo error de darte un cheque, dejarte vivir en mi casa, y luego te marches a malgastarlo en alcohol o dárselo al mantenido de tu marido…"

"Draco…" murmuró Astoria, de mil colores. Detestaba cuando Draco perdía el control de aquella forma. "Hablo en serio." Les dijo a ambas.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, aquella noche, llovía a cántaros. Draco suspiró y miró a Astoria quien fue a abrir con rapidez. El rostro de Draco perdió su escaso color, al mirar a quien acababa de llegar a su puerta. Lya Knightley, en persona, su rubia melena que le llegaba a la cintura.

"¡Oi, por Merlín, Lya!" exclamó con chillona voz Daphne, reconociendo a una de sus viejas amigas, la mejor quizá. Los ojos verde azules de Lya se volvieron hacia la mujer, que al principio no reconoció, sin duda la vida no la había tratado muy bien. Pero luego que lo hizo sus ojos se iluminaron.

"Daph…pero…qué sorpresa." Le dijo abrazándola. "¿Qué, qué haces aquí? Merlín, que gusto encontrarte." Le dijo la rubia, agitando su largo cabello presuntuosamente.

"Vine a visitar a mi hermana….y aparentemente a Narcissa Malfoy…" dijo viendo a Draco de mala manera "Por unas semanas…¿y tú? ¿Cuándo volviste a Inglaterra? Pensé que estabas en Alemania…"

"Oh si…lo estaba…también en Bulgaria, estudié una especialización en Dumstrang…" comentó ella, mirándose las uñas. "Luego entré al departamento de aurores Alemán…pero me aburrí y por eso he vuelto." Le dijo sonriendo.

"Muy impresionante…¿y no te has casado? ¿hijos?"

"¿Y ponerme gorda? No que horror." Dijo la rubia escandalizada. "No todavía." Concluyó la rubia no dando mucha importancia.

"Pero se dedica a seducir casados…¿no es así?" dijo Astoria venenosamente. Lya la miró de mala manera, y Draco sostuvo a su mujer por el brazo, tratando de tranquilizarla. Lya la miró altaneramente, pero la ignoró.

"Vine a hablar con Draco…de negocios…"

"¿Algo en lo que pueda participar? Necesito plata…." Dijo Daphne.

Lya la miró, algo espantada con la idea, Daphne era su amiga y le caía bien, pero era muy estúpida como para confiarle algo en especial.

"¿Quieres que vayamos a otro lado?" cuestionó Draco, un mensaje pasando entre las miradas de ambos.

"Creo que si…una caminata bastará, ha bajado la lluvia y sólo está chispeando, pero vayamos antes de que se suelte de nuevo." Murmuró la mujer, apareciendo un paraguas, lista para salir a las calles londinenses. Draco asintió, dio un suave beso a su mujer y a Daphne la vio de mala manera.

"Hoy puedes quedarte, pero mañana, te llevaré a casa de mi madre." ***

* * *

Molly miró a su hija con curiosidad, se estaba arreglando para salir, eran alrededor de las doce del día. Estaba igual o más preocupada que el resto de la familia, por la joven pelirroja. Ella siempre había sido tan sana…pero últimamente lucía tan débil, tan desmejorada, aquel embarazo estaba acabando con ella.

Harry le había suplicado que fuera a cuidar de Ginny, ahora que estaba de vuelta en el trabajo de tiempo completo, no quería dejarla sola. El auror encargado de su seguridad, sólo estaba ahí para cuando Ginny salía de casa, pero dentro no había nadie que la ayudara, ni con los niños, ni con las labores diarias.

Molly había accedido de mil amores, adoraba a Albus y a James, eran sus nietos adorados.

"¿Vas a algún lado, hija?" le preguntó Molly.

Ginny tomó su varita y envolvió varias flores, dentro de un papel mágicamente.

Molly enrolló la mirada. "¿No te han dicho que evitaras hacer magia lo más posible?" le regañó.

"Madre, soy una bruja, no puedo evitar hacer magia…además es un hechizo simple, ¡por Merlín! Si sigo así, se me olvidarán todos los encantamientos." Dijo la pelirroja enfadada. Molly maldijo por vigésima vez que su hija hubiera salido tan necia.

"¿Y no me piensas decir a dónde vas?" le cuestionó, mientras que Ginny se ponía un abrigo negro, se levantaba el cabello en una coleta y tomaba las flores que había juntado.

"Al cementerio." Replicó la pelirroja con rapidez. "Les llevaré flores a los padres de Harry, a Tonks y a Remus, y a Fred." Dijo el último nombre con mucho pesar. Esto pareció serenar a Molly notablemente.

"¿No quieres que te acompañe?"

"Sabes que no me gusta que los niños frecuenten esos lugares, mamá, estaré bien, no te preocupes, sólo serán unos minutos." Aseguró la pelirroja.

"De acuerdo, pero asegúrate de que el auror te siga a todos lados, por favor tu pon de tu parte y no te le pierdas de vista." Ginny enrolló la mirada.

"¡Te juro que entre tú y Harry me van a volver loca!" se quejó la pelirroja, antes de azotar la puerta de la casa y salir hacia la acera.

El Valle Godric, era una belleza en aquella temporada del año, adoraba el hecho de que vivieran ahí, le había costado tanto trabajo convencer a Harry de que reconstruyeran la casa de sus padres…demasiados malos recuerdos, ella le había contestado en aquella ocasión que se encargaría de llenarla de hermosos recuerdos de la familia que formarían.

Abrió el paraguas, el clima era agradable, pero ¿cuándo no llovía en Inglaterra? Pensó ella, al notar que había empezado a chispear. Divisó al auror encargado de seguirla, se la pasaba paseando por el parque o en la cafetería de enfrente de la casa de forma casual y cuando notaba algún movimiento de Ginny, la seguía. Ella enrolló la mirada fastidiada, las órdenes de Harry habían sido precisas, el hombre malencarado se mantenía a una distancia razonable de ella, para no levantar sospechas y sólo intervenía si era necesario. Ginny suspiró, tratando de olvidar de que la estaban siguiendo, lo único que sabía de aquel joven auror era que se apellidaba Stevenson, y que era un novato, o eso pudo obtener en la única ocasión en la que los habían presentado. Suspiró con pesar, pero una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al sentir a su bebé patear dentro de su vientre, se acarició la pancita, que era muy pequeña considerando el hecho de que ya tenía seis meses y medio de embarazo. Realmente no entendía por qué se sentía tan mal, había pasado un mes desde que había visitado a Audrey, y le había instruido que tenía que tomar muchas precauciones. Podía notar su rostro mucho más chupado de lo que lo tenía antes, y sus manos casi esqueléticas, su apetito decrecía aún más, y tenía demasiadas náuseas, lo cual Audrey lo atribuía a su debilidad, comía prácticamente a la fuerza. Con la mano que tenía libre, se colocó su largo cabello pelirrojo de lado, y apresuró la marcha para llegar al cementerio.

Harry detestaba ir ahí, lo habían evitado lo más posible, así que era ella quien se encargaba de llevar flores de vez en vez a los héroes de aquella guerra.

Extrañaba muchísimo a Fred, lo había tomado mucho muy mal durante aquel lapso de tiempo, pero luego lo había superado. Había sido una pérdida dura para toda su familia, sobre todo para sus padres y George. Le dejó unas lindas margaritas color amarillo, y acarició la placa con el nombre con cariño, extrañando a uno de sus hermanos favoritos. Lanzó una triste sonrisa, al notar que a él no le habría gustado verla triste. Dio unos cuantos pasos, y se topó con las dos tumbas juntas de Remus y Tonks, las placas y epitafios de los tres eran elegantes, Harry no había escatimado en gastos. Pensó en Teddy, le dolía mucho pensar en que durante aquellos meses no se había podido dedicar a ese niño como hubiera querido, pero con tantos problemas….se hizo la nota mental de que Harry y ella tendrían que ser mejores padrinos en un futuro. Dejó un par de lindos arreglos en cada una. Suspiró con cansancio de nuevo, detestaba no poder realizar magia, pero supuestamente era para guardar energías. A aquellas alturas se le iba a olvidar como hacer un simple alohomora.

Luego se dirigió a la parte opuesta del cementerio, a las tumbas de James y Lily Potter, las miró con melancolía al pensar lo mucho que le habría gustado conocerlos.

Harry siempre le aseguraba que ellos la habrían adorado, pero ella seguido fantaseaba con cómo serían ellos con los niños, James Potter seguro les consentiría cualquier travesura, y a Lily…a Lily la imaginaba como una mujer extremadamente dulce, posiblemente sin el mal carácter que ella tenía, e infinitamente más hermosa.

Puso delicadamente las rosas que había apartado para ellos, sobre las lápidas. Pero al levantarse sintió como un helado frío la caló, se apretó la capa más hacia si para cubrirse del súbito ventarrón. Tuvo que recargarse en una de las estatuas de piedra que adornaban el cementerio porque sintió como todo le comenzaba a dar vueltas, el paraguas se le cayó de las manos, y ella tuvo que sostenerse con fuerza, el sudor frío de su frente se confundía con las gotas de lluvia, y por un momento pensó que perdería la conciencia, y hubiera deseado hacerlo, porque lo que vio después la dejó helada: una enorme figura de un perro color negro la hizo temblar hasta sus adentros y su pulso se aceleró, al mismo tiempo en el que sus ojos cafés chocolate se nublaron. Era un perro atemorizante, era enorme, y muy dentro de si, sabía que era aquella figura atemorizante: el Grimm. Cerró los ojos, tratando de pensar que todo aquello era una horrible pesadillas y cuando los abrió, se sintió ayudada por alguien, que la había ayudado a recargarse, y le llamaba a susurros.

"Señora Potter…¿se siente bien?" le cuestionó la voz. Su reacción inmediata fue buscar de nuevo al Grimm, pero ya se había ido.

Ella enfocó la vista en su interlocutor, era Stevenson, el auror que la seguía a sol y a sombra, alto, muy joven, de unos 19, de cabello castaño, muy corto y barba cerrada. La miró consternado.

"Señora…por favor contésteme." Suplicó el novato muy angustiado. Ella enfocó sus ojos castaños chocolates en él y asintió, soltándose de él, una vez que estaba segura de que había recuperado la fuerza en sus pies.

"Estoy bien." Dijo ella, con voz angustiada, asintiendo con ahínco. Se talló las sienes. "De veras que no ha sido nada, es sólo…el embarazo, sentí unos súbitos mareos, creo que debo volver a casa…" dijo resignada, pero en su mente la figura del enorme perro negro que había visto, a varios metros de ella en el cementerio la seguía atormentando.

En el mundo mágico se sabía muy bien lo que significaba el Grimm: muerte. Un tremendo miedo la invadió, Stevenson la miró preocupado, ayudándola a caminar. "La apareceré…sé que no le es recomendable, pero la veo débil." Le murmuró. Ginny apenas y tuvo tiempo de asentir en conformidad.

* * *

**Harry llegó tan pronto como le fue posible a casa, la lechuza que Molly le había enviado, dejándole saber que Ginny se había puesto mal, lo hizo angustiarse sobre manera. Cuando llegó el corazón le latía a toda prisa, saludó a Molly con un beso en la mejilla.

"Muchacho, cálmate, si tuvo malestares, pero está en cama y creo que estará bien." Trató de reconfortarlo, Molly.

Él no lució muy convencido ni reconfortado por sus palabras.

"¿En dónde estás mis hijos? ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que sucedió?" le cuestionó él sentándose en la sala. Ella lo siguió. Su semblante preocupado sólo incrementaba de momento a momento.

"Los niños quieren estar con ella, porque se preocupan…sobre todo Albus, así que están dibujando en la recámara. Ella se empeñó por la mañana en ir al cementerio…" comentó Molly.

"¿Al cementerio?" cuestionó Harry no muy convencido. Molly asintió

"Si, a llevar flores a Fred, a Remus, Tonks…y a James y a Lily…" le replicó. "Traté de disuadirla, pero no hubo poder humano que la convenciera, ya sabes como es. Aparentemente, por lo que me dijo el auror, tuvo un malestar muy fuerte, comenzó a sudar frío y casi se desmaya…pareciera como de debilidad." Dijo preocupada.

"No sé qué hacer con ella, verdaderamente me estoy preocupando." Le dijo, bajando la mirada. Normalmente no se desahogaba con nadie, mucho menos con Ginny, ante ella, más que ante nadie, se mantenía fuerte y seguro, dándole ánimos. La mujer trató de hacerlo sentir mejor.

"No debes preocuparte tanto, hijo. Estas cosas a veces pasan, no todos los embarazos son iguales…además todo esto es por aquel asunto de los dementores que la atacaron, son cosas que escapan a tu control." Le comentó ella.

Harry se talló la cara con frustración y se puso de pie. Ella le siguió. Harry la abrazó, ella era, después de todo, como una segunda madre para él, y en realidad la única que lo había tratado como tal.

"Gracias, por todo…por cuidar de Ginny y de mis hijos. No sabe lo mucho que agradezco su apoyo." Y se lo dijo con total sinceridad. Ella le sonrió.

"Yo te agradezco a ti por preocuparte tanto por ella, y por haber…recapacitado." Le comentó con suavidad, no había ni nota de reproche en su voz. "Quizá esté enferma…pero la veo, dentro de todo, mucho más feliz."

"No me agradezca por eso, no sabe lo arrepentido que estoy por todo lo que he hecho. Pero ya lo he pagado con creces." Le dijo él, sin saber que todavía le quedaba pagar mucho más.

Él sonrió al ver la escena ante sus ojos verdes, Ginny estaba acostada, abrazaba a Albus de cerca, y James dibujaba en una hoja de papel sobre la cama.

"James, cielo, ten cuidado, no pintes las sábanas por favor…" le advirtió.

"Mami…es para ti. Es más bonito que el de Al." Le dijo el pequeño en replica, entregándole su dibujo, que en realidad era un garabato. Ginny lo tomó y sonrió discretamente.

"Es precioso, mi amor, gracias. Pero todo lo que hacen los dos, es perfecto." Le dijo con dulzura, mientras que acariciaba a Albus. James fue el primero en reparar en la presencia de su padre.

"Papi…" le dijo el pelinegro, bajando de la cama y saludando con la manita. Harry sonrió auténticamente tomándolo en sus brazos y dándole un besito en la cabeza.

"Niños…" les dijo a sus hijos, se acercó a la cama y Albus se inclinó para saludar a su papá.

Harry miró a Ginny, se veía todavía más pálida, sus pecas eran demasiado notorias, y había algo en sus ojos, preocupación, angustia, miedo, no sabía exactamente qué , pero algo había.

"Mi amor…" le murmuró, inclinándose para darle un beso en la frente.

Ginny enrolló la mirada y le sonrió.

"No me siento tan* mal…Vamos, Harry, tampoco es como que esté moribunda." le dijo con un énfasis de ironía.

Él sonrió, y se acercó para darle un beso en los labios, tierno y dulce.

"Así está mejor." Le contestó ella.

"Papi, mamita está enferma." La acusó Albus de inmediato. Harry miró a su hijo con ternura, y le acarició el cabello negro azabache que le había heredado. Los vivarachos ojos verdes del niño lo miraron con adoración y devoción, como si ahora que papi estaba en casa, todo se arreglaría.

"Ya lo veo, Al, pero no debes preocuparte. Ella se pondrá bien, yo me encargo. Veo que la han cuidado." Comentó.

James se acercó a ellos. "Yo más que Al…" comentó el mayorcito.

Ginny rió y los abrazó a ambos.

"Los dos me han cuidado." Aclaró ella con dulzura. Albus le sacó la lengua a su hermano. "¡Al!" regañó su madre de inmediato, pero el brillo de los ojos verdes y la tierna sonrisa de adoración de su hijo, la debilitó de inmediato.

"De acuerdo, monstruos…les agradezco que hayan cuidado de mami, pero ahora ella debe descansar…su abuelita Molly los espera para cenar…." Les dijo él, tomó a Albus en brazos y lo bajó de la cama, poniéndolo de pie en el suelo. El pequeñito hizo puchero. James se bajó de la cama con cuidado, no sin antes darle un beso a su mami.

"Pero papi…" se quejó Albus.

"Nada de peros." Comentó Harry. "Su mamá necesita descansar….y ustedes necesitan comer…" argumentó él.

Ginny no pudo con la carita de desolación de Albus, y escuchó a su madre llamándoles para la cena. Acarició el rostro de Al.

"Descuiden, mami se sentirá mejor en unas horas. Y podrán venir a verme después de cenar…" les dijo, tratando de tranquilizarlos.

Harry iba a protestar, pero la mirada de ella la silenció. Sólo entonces, Albus se resignó. James lo jaló de la manita, y Harry les abrió la puerta, avisando a Molly que ya iban para abajo.

Se volvió hacia su mujer y cuando estuvieron solos se sentó en la cama, junto a ella y la tomó de las manos.

"Los has preocupado…" le reprochó ella. "No me cansan, amo estar con ellos, me dan ánimos. Tus constantes cuidados los angustian."

"No, tú los has preocupado. Mírate nada más…¿qué fue lo que te pasó?" le preguntó él.

Ginny bajó la mirada, determinada a no perderse en aquellos hermosos ojos verdes que la volvían loca de amor. Había decidido no decir nada, acerca de esos horribles presentimientos que tenía, acerca de aquella horrible visión que había tenido en el cementerio, no era tonta, sabía lo que significaba y se preguntaba si realmente cuando la muerte se acercaba para alguien ¿podría presentirse? Y si todos los presentimientos, las pesadillas, ese maldito perro negro, significaban que su muerte se aproximaba, acarició su vientre, y volvió a enfocar su mirada en Harry, que la miraba entre intrigado y preocupado.

"Por favor, háblame…" le dijo tomándola de la mano.

Ella negó con la cabeza desconcertada, por haber estado perdida en sus pensamientos. Se obligó así misma a sonreírle.

"Estoy bien, mamá te ha asustado. Ha de ser que caminé demasiado, Audrey ya me advirtió de la importancia del reposo, y soy una tonta por no haberle hecho caso. Me sentí mal en el cementerio, debió haber sido de debilidad." Le dijo tratando de que le creyera, pero él la miró escéptico y la abrazó.

"Eres realmente tan mala mintiendo." Le murmuró él. Ella sonrió en sus brazos y el suspiró al separarse de ella. Ella echó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él para besarlo. Él le correspondió de inmediato, acariciándole su largo cabello rojizo, que parecía como de seda. Adoraba su cabello. "¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? Siempre habías estado tan bien…" le murmuró, cuando se habían separado. "Necesito que te esfuerces en mejorar, Gin, no quiero que nada le pase a nuestro bebé…pero sobre todo no quiero que nada te pase a ti." Le aclaró.

Ella lo miró con culpabilidad, por una parte queriendo decirle lo que sentía, el miedo que tenía en el pecho, la angustia.

"Eres un padre maravilloso. ¿lo sabes?" le murmuró ella.

Él la miró desconcertado y negó con la cabeza.

"No es así, nunca tuve uno que me enseñara como serlo…" le replicó.

"Pues lo traes innato, entonces." Ella le dijo con dulzura, acariciándole el rostro. Era increíble que estuviera tan enamorada de él, a pesar de los problemas y de los años que llevaban juntos. Él le besó la palma de la mano.

"Todo lo he hecho por ti. Tu me enseñaste." Ella bajó la mirada ante el pensamiento que apareció en su cabeza, sus ojos se nublaron, el maldito Grimm volvió a atormentarla.

"No. Tu seguirías siendo un gran padre, incluso si no me tuvieras." Le murmuró. "Me siento tranquila, porque si yo llegara a faltar…tu cuidarás de ellos como yo lo hubiera querido."

Él la soltó y se volvió para evitar que ella se diera cuenta de su frustración. ¿Por qué le hablaba así? ¿Por qué notaba todo aquel miedo que ella sentía?

"Gin." Le dijo con voz gruesa y firme. Sin titubear. "No sé qué es lo que pasa, pero te advierto de una vez: tú no me vas a dejar. Vas a ver nuestros hijos crecer, junto conmigo, vas a vivir para estar en sus partidos de Quidditch, cuando vayan a Hogwarts por primera vez, cuando traigan a su primera novia, cuando se gradúen cuando se casen…me vas a ver regañarlos y castigarlos cuando se porten mal, y tu pretenderás convencerme a besos de que los perdone y les levante el castigo, te vas a poner celosa cuando elijan con quien pasar el resto de sus vidas, vas a llenar de besos a nuestros nietos…y" le dijo acercándose más hacia ella, dándole besos en el cuello. "Te voy a hacer el amor incontables veces más, hasta que nos hagamos ancianos juntos. Pero mientras tanto, vas a quedarte conmigo, y vamos a seguir cuidando de nuestra familia. Así que no voy a escuchar más tonterías como las que estás diciendo." le dijo antes de besarla con rudeza, le había salido más golpeado de lo que había pretendido, pero quería que ella se convenciera, él no iba a dejar que a ella le pasara nada, aún cuando tuviera que ir al infierno y de regreso, ella no lo iba a dejar nunca, hasta que se hicieran ancianos. Ella sólo moriría cuando su cabello pelirrojo estuviera cubierto de canas, calientita en su cama, cuando la vida por la que él luchó tanto para tener a su lado, se hubiera agotado.

Ella se separó y lo abrazó con fuerza, aferrándose a él, gruesas lágrimas derramándose de sus ojos cafés, ya no las había podido reprimir. "Perdóname, mi vida. Por favor." Le murmuró ella al oído. Cuando se separó de él, miró su semblante de angustia, él negó con la cabeza.

"Está bien, estamos bien." Le aseguró él. "Sólo prométeme que nunca te vas a desanimar, que nunca vas a perder la fe. Sé que estás asustada…"

"Me da miedo dejarte, dejar a los niños…ser como tu madre…" le murmuró.

Los ojos de él también se llenaron de lágrimas que se forzó a retener.

"Eso no va a pasar…" le aseguró acariciándole el cabello. "Yo no lo voy a permitir, nunca. Ni por esta…enfermedad…ni por ese maldito que nos atormenta…ni por nada…Ten fe, el miedo que sientes, es normal, y la única forma de alejarlo, es teniendo fe." Ella asintió.

"Tienes razón. Nada va a pasar." Le dijo ella, forzando una sonrisa y limpiándose las lágrimas. "Te amo tanto, todo va a estar bien. Voy a esforzarme mucho para llevar este embarazo a término y estar bien. Vamos a tener una hermosa niña…"

"Niño…" le corrigió él chasqueando la lengua.

"Niña." Dijo ella y fue su última palabra. "Y vamos a criar a nuestros hijos, juntos, como lo hemos hecho hasta ahora." Le dijo con determinación. Él le sonrió y la volvió a abrazar.

"Eso suena más a como eres tu." Le aseguró. Ella se dejó abrazar otra vez, cerró los ojos, y una lágrima rebelde se le escapó.

Estaba determinada a quedarse, pasara lo que pasara, ese maldito Grimm no la iba a amedrentar.***

* * *

Harry había ido a casa de sus mejores amigos, a ver a Hermione, quien le había hablado por el móvil, aparentemente había descubierto algo de suma importancia. La halló alistando a Rose para dormir, preparándole su chocolatada. Hugo claramente estaba ya dormido.

"Pasa, Harry…disculpa el desastre." Se avergonzó la castaña. "Aún estamos viendo todo eso de contratar a alguna elfina para que me ayude con las labores domésticas y…acordando horarios para que mi madre y Molly nos ayuden con los niños." Le dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla. "¿Cómo estás?"

"Bien, pero veo que no tan bien como tú." Le dijo Harry sonriente a su mejor amiga. La gran sonrisa de la castaña no dejaba duda de que las cosas entre ella y Ron iban viento en popa…o ella y su nuevo trabajo. "Me comentó Ron que durante la semana entrante aprueba tu nombramiento." Murmuró Harry contento.

Hermione asintió alegremente.

"Ni me digas, no quepo en mi felicidad. Y Ron también está contento…"

"Lo está porque te ve feliz…" le aclaró el pelinegro.

"Eso es todo lo que le importa."

"Lo sé…ahora lo sé." Dijo enamorada. "Lo que si es que tengo que reclamarte que ha salido más tarde de lo acostumbrado…" Harry negó con la cabeza.

"No me culpes a mí. Ha sido él quien ha cambiado sus turnos…"

Hermione sonrió y suspiró.

"Lo sé, entra más tarde para poder cuidar de Rose en la mañana, y cuando yo llego él se marcha." Explicó Hermione. "Mi madre nos ayuda ocasionalmente con Hugo pero…pobre, en realidad está siendo complicado." Dijo la castaña resignada. "Pero ya es suficiente de mi, supongo que te he de estar aburriendo con mis charlas domésticas." Rió.

Harry la miró atentamente y sólo asintió educadamente.

"Ahora que tengo acceso a todos los recursos que implican el cargo de Jefe de Departamento de Seguridad…me ha resultado mucho más fácil averiguar, y tengo el nombre que hemos estado buscando…"

"¿El hijo de Linda y de Tom Riddle? ¿Estás jugando? ¿Estás segura?"

"No…ningún juego, he hecho investigaciones…y salvo que creas que el nombre de Aidan Marvolo Riddle, dijo haciendo énfasis en los dos últimos nombres, son mera coincidencia…"

"Sigue…"

"No tiene más familia, por lo que sé, es unos varios años más grande que nosotros…reside en Alemania, luego fue al Colegio de Dumstrang…dio clases ahí. Y adivina de qué…" murmuró ella con sonsonete.

"Creí que eso de que en Dumstrang impartían artes oscuras siempre había sido patraña y media…." Comentó Harry. "¿Cómo estás tan segura?"

Hermione sonrió. "Viktor…" dijo ella por lo bajo.

Harry la miró incrédulo.

"¿Krum? No inventes, Hermione. Ron va a matarme…." Dijo Harry algo divertido. Hermione enrolló la mirada.

"Primero no tiene porque saber que tuve que cartearlo…y segundo, sólo fueron cartas. En serio, su ayuda ha sido trascendental, dijo que él conocía a Riddle, le dio clases en Dumstrang un par de años….y lo último que supo fue que lo expulsaron hace varios años…aparentemente se propasó con algunos…ejemplos de maldiciones, especialmente con los hijos de muggles y…apoyó públicamente la misión de Voldemort….y además aparentemente tuvo un romance con una estudiante…Así que lo saquearon…ahí terminó su carrera, volvió a alemania y residió otros cuantos años ahí y luego aparentemente desapareció del mapa…" dijo Hermione con un suspiro.

"Bien pues…supongo que es algo con que empezar, gracias, Hermione, espero que no tengas problemas por emplear recursos para ayudarme…tu sabes que esto es algo extraoficial." Dijo él bajando la mirada. Ella le sonrió.

"¿Y desde cuándo te preocupan las reglas? No te preocupes, Harry, en verdad… esto es mucho más importante, lo que sea con tal de ayudarte a ti, a Ginny y a los niños. ¿Cómo está ella, por cierto?"

Harry la miró preocupado y no intentó siquiera cubrir su preocupación. "No veo mejoría alguna…y lo que más me angustia es que últimamente está como distante…triste.." Hermione lo miró sin comprender.

"Creí que la llevaban bien…" murmuró ella algo cabizbaja. Harry negó con la cabeza.

"Nosotros la llevamos mejor que nunca, de hecho…hace unos días aceptó casarse conmigo otra vez." Hermione sonrió ampliamente.

"Suena genial, Harry, me alegro tanto por ustedes, pero entonces no entiendo qué es lo que pasa con ella…" volvió a preguntar la castaña.

"Su salud….y esa melancolíaa que trae, esa angustia…incluso miedo me atrevería a decir. Es como cuando tu sabes que algo le preocupa a Ron…no sabes qué es, pero lo presientes, y quizá ni siquiera él lo sepa conscientemente, pero saben que hay algo." Hermione asintió. "Pues es precisamente lo que me pasa con ella…hoy se sintió mal, por la mañana, tuvo un desmayo por debilidad…estaba en el cementerio, pero sé que hay algo más que no me está diciendo. Me dijo que ella confiaba en que yo sería un buen padre, si ella llegara a faltar…" le dijo tallándose el rostro con frustración. "Y no es la primera vez que me hace comentarios así."

"Comprendo, pues no suena para nada a Ginny, pero quizá sólo se deba a que está muy sensible y está preocupada porque siempre ha sido muy sana y ahora pasa esto…." Le dijo a su amigo con afán de tranquilizarlo. "Todo saldrá bien. ¿y tú qué harás?"

"Me iré a Alemania, no puedo esperar más, Hermione. Sea lo que sea que pase necesito descubrir qué es, y conforme más se aproxima la fecha de nacimiento del nuevo bebé, más vulnerables estaremos todos." Le dijo a ella, se levantó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su amiga.

"Dile a Ron que pasé por aquí y le deje saludos."

**Nota de anabella: de acuerdo, todo esta muy muy mal¿**

. :( ginny cree ke Harry no la quiere, Harry no sabe lo que pasa, Draco esta entre la espada y la pared y Ginny aparte de desolada, enferma esta secuestrada.

Primero que nada quisiera agradecer todos y cada uno desus revieses y como han podido comprobar mientras mas reviews mas rápido actualizan... Casi casi me hacen llorar cuando mencionaron a mi primera historia: un amor complicado, de verdad, la empececuando tenía 15, y ya tengo 23 :S jaja gracias de veras, y crean me leyendo esos hermosos comments una le hecha mas ganas a la escritura.

Disculpen errores de tipeo pero estoy actualizando desde el iPad pq el internet de mi lap se descompuso. :( y no saben el rollo que es, pero todo sea por no sin capitulo. Me voy xq tengo prIsa... Pero espero sus comments:

1- les gusto el capi? Era uno de los ke mas dificultad tenían

2- les gusta el papel de los malfoy y la relación Draco/Astoria? Es solo ke luego de leer el epilogo por vigésima vez, por la especie de saludo que se dan Harry y Draco, pensé que ya no eran enemigos... Ke algo tuvo ke haber pasado dentro de esos 19 años. Además no se ustedes, pero dejando fuerdel hecho de que Draco es un slytherin, siempre he pensado ke es muy flexible respecto a sus lealtades, no lo creen? O será ke estoy medio loca? Bueno en el fic así esta así ke porfa opinen!

Ps. Los ojos de LyA son verdes azulados y los de Aidan oscuros, perdon x los errores.

BeSOS Anabella

ÑPppy


	19. Es un mundo malo, malo, malo Parte II

**Capitulo 17**

** Es un mundo malo, malo. Parte II**

Cuando Harry despertó aquella mañana, lo hizo con el sonido de los vómitos de Ginny desde el baño, se levantó con premura, como resorte y fue al baño, le detuvo el cabello, mientras que ella se deshacía de su malestar. Maldita sea, las náuseas tendrían que haber pasado ya desde hacía varios meses, por Merlín, ella ya tenía siete meses. Le ayudó a pararse, porque estaba muy mareada y ella se aseó la boca y el rostro, respiró entrecortadamente. Ella iba a protestar, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Harry la tomó en brazos y la llevó a la cama. La miró preocupado, ella trató de aligerar su preocupación.

"Me encuentro bien…de veras…" le trató de asegurar ella. "Si nuestra hija da esta lata dentro de mi, no quiero imaginar la que va a dar cuando nazca…" dijo sonriéndole, pero el semblante serio de él, no se modificó en lo absoluto.  
"Ginny…" comenzó él, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, los gritos de James se escucharon desde la habitación contigua.  
"¡Mami!" vociferó James, con fuerza. Ginny reaccionó de inmediato y se iba a levantar, pero él la detuvo del brazo y le insistió en que se sentara.  
"Déjalo…yo los atiendo…."  
"Entonces iré a hacer el desayuno." Dijo ella, igualmente tratando de levantarse.  
"Tú te vas a quedar en la cama, hasta que yo diga, yo haré el desayuno…" dijo él, y ella no pudo evitar levantar una ceja con incredulidad.  
"¿Qué? Me sale bien, no me dejarás mentir…" se defendió él.  
Ella le sonrió.  
"Mi amor, estoy bien, no fue más que un malestar, déjame cocinar…"  
"Ginny, tú te quedas aquí, hasta que yo te informe que el desayuno está listo…y bajamos los cuatro a la mesa, porque hay…algo importante que tengo que decirles, y quiero que estemos todos, como la familia que somos." Murmuró él.  
Esto pareció preocuparla notablemente.  
"¿Pasa algo malo?" cuestionó ella con rapidez. Él negó con la cabeza.  
"Nada por lo que tengas que angustiarte, te lo diré cuando estemos desayunando…y no acepto una negativa por respuesta…tienes que alimentarte. ¿Soy claro?" murmuró él. Ella suspiró y asintió resignada.  
"No vas a poder cocinar, mientras cuidas de los dos…" le dijo ella, mientras que se metía nuevamente a las cobijas. Él la miró con incredulidad, y con el ego notablemente herido.  
"Derroté al mago más feroz de todos los tiempos…y tu dudas de mis habilidades culinarias y para cuidar de mis propios hijos..." le dijo fingiendo indignarse. Ella sonrió.  
"Pruébalo…"  
Él se acercó y la besó.  
"Te llamo cuando el desayuno esté listo." Concluyó él.  
Lo vio salir de la habitación, con destino al cuarto de los niños, y no pudo evitar lanzar una risita. En unos minutos más, la cocina iba a estar hecha un desastre…si es que no la tomaban sus hijos, cerró los ojos resignada, total, él se lo había buscado.  
Media hora más tarde, Ginny bajó las escaleras, rumbo al comedor, y efectivamente y tal como lo sospechó, sus dos pequeños hijos, estaban cubiertos de harina para hot cakes, James tenía puesto su babero en la cabeza y Albus andaba por la sala sin la parte de arriba de la pijama, los dos estaban llenos de harina. Ella negó con la cabeza, y entró a la cocina, de la cual salía humo. Miró a Harry, él pobre lucía apesumbrado, mientras trataba de lograr que los panqueques no se le quemaran, pero sólo lo había logrado con unos cuantos.  
"¡James! Que tu hermano se ponga la playera!" gritó Harry, viendo la parte de arriba de la pijama de Albus tirada en el suelo, maldijo por lo bajo.  
Ginny lo atajó por el abdomen y le besó el cuello cariñosamente.  
"Te lo dije." Murmuró ella con dulzura. Él se volvió hacia ella, y la miró no muy contento al respecto. "Pero...que no se diga, haber derrotado a Voldemort tuvo su parte compleja, nadie te niega ese triunfo." Dijo ella riendo.  
Él le dio un besito en los labios.  
"Disfruta tu momento de gloria." Le dijo.  
"Haremos esto, yo termino con el desayuno…" dijo mirando malencarada la especie de desayuno. "Y tu arregla medianamente a los niños, muero por escuchar las noticias que tienes que darnos…" murmuró ella.  
Harry suspiró, no estaba tan seguro cómo fuera ella a tomar las noticias, pero saldría al día siguiente a Alemania y a Bulgaria, a Dumstrang, necesitaba encontrar más acerca de ese tal Aidan Riddle, y lo hacía por ellos, lo hacía por su familia, pero de ahí a que su mujercita le fuera a gustar la noticia… Y en efecto, cuando Harry les dijo las malas nuevas, Ginny no lo tomó para nada bien, no había gritado, ni llorado, sólo se había puesto seria y se había dedicado a limpiar la mesa y la cocina. Le había dado un ataque de melancolía y notaba su tristeza a kilómetros, y cuando se dio cuenta de que era tarde, ella sólo se había despedido de lejos, alegando que tenía que bañar a los niños.  
"Tu madre vendrá en unas horas a ayudarte, no te esfuerces…te amo."  
"De acuerdo, adiós." Fue la fría respuesta de ella.

* * *

Harry salió tan pronto como pudo del trabajo, tenía que verla, tenía que hablar con ella, ya había arreglado todo los trámites necesarios para salir al día siguiente rumbo a su destino, pero no podía irse con ella enojada con él, tenían que arreglarse.  
Suspiró aliviado al llegar, al ver que sus dos hijos dormían plácidamente y que todo estaba en orden. Entró a la habitación que compartía la pelirroja, que aparentemente lo estaba esperando, miró que ella había sacado su maleta, y arreglado su ropa, como solía hacerlo, cada vez que él viajaba, era sin duda, una esposa ejemplar.  
"Hola…" le murmuró Harry con desánimo, al verla tan triste, recostada sobre la cama, como normalmente la encontraba últimamente. Los ojos de ella ni siquiera se volvieron hacia él, Harry suspiró, y se sentó frente a ella.  
"Hola." Respondió ella sin mirarlo. "No dijiste cuantos días te ibas…así que, empaqué para una semana."  
Él la tomó de las manos, obviando el comentario, miró el brillante anillo de esmeraldas destellando en su dedo anular. Sonrió y jugueteó con el.  
"Sé que estás enojada conmigo." Murmuró él. Ella negó con la cabeza.  
"No lo estoy, no me encanta la idea de que te marches ahora, pero por otro lado, comprendo tus razones…se que mientras más esperes, más complicado será que te marches, y también entiendo que no puedes seguir cruzado de brazos, mientras sabes que hay alguien ahí que nos quiere hacer daño." Le murmuró, por primera vez, mirándolo a los ojos.  
Él la abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente.  
"Lo siento, siento que tengas que pasar por esto…me gustaría ser un sujeto normal, haber tenido un noviazgo normal, y no tener que vivir perseguido por fantasmas, todo es culpa mía…" le dijo con un dejo de dolor en su voz.  
Ella negó con la cabeza y le acarició la barbilla partida. Le sonrió con tristeza.  
"No seas tonto, mi vida, si fueras un sujeto normal…no me habrías rescatado de la cámara de los secretos, no habrías salvado la vida de mi padre, de mi hermano…y la de todos nosotros, ser un héroe es parte de quien eres y del hombre del que yo me enamoré. No cambiaría nuestra historia por nada del mundo." Le aseguró ella.  
"¿Lo dices en serio?" Ella asintió. "Te amo." Le dijo con la dulzura que la caracterizaba.  
Él la besó devotamente, como hacía todas las noches, habían pasado un par de semanas desde que habían estado juntos y la deseaba mucho, pero no sabía qué tan bien se encontraba ella.  
"¿Cómo puedes desearme en este estado? Mírame…me veo toda chupada, toda pálida, mis pecas son tan notorias…mi cabello está seco, desnutrido...dificilmente podrías pensar que estoy embarazada, sino fuera por mi vientre." Le murmuró. Y era verdad, pasaría como una mujer en severo estado de inanición, sino fuera por el bulto en su vientre, y carecía del semblante y de la luz de cualquier otra mujer en su estado.  
"Eres preciosa…hermosa, y siempre te voy a desear, Gin, que no te quepa ni la menor duda." Le murmuró él. "Incluso cuando seamos ancianos y estés llena de arrugas…"  
"¿Incluso cuando tenga 50 y las veinteañeras corran tras de ti?" le cuestionó levantando la ceja.  
Él rió y la volvió a besar.  
"Siempre." Le murmuró. "¿Sabes por qué te hice el amor esa noche? En el Ministerio…el día en que conmemoraron la muerte de Voldemort…"  
"Porque querías hacerme sentir fatal, diciéndome que sólo fui un mero polvo para ti…" le dio ella con rencor.  
"No. No era ningún tipo de plan inicial, te hice el amor, porque te veías preciosa, porque te deseaba como no tienes idea, me hiciste perder el control, y tu ibas del brazo del idiota ese…"  
"Harry…" le advirtió ella.  
"Luego, claro todo salió mal y yo tuve que decirte todo lo que dije…" le acarició el cabello, dándose cuenta de que a ella se le estaba cayendo, se deshizo de la bola de cabello, sin que ella se diera cuenta, la besó otra vez y la recostó sobre la cama, estirándole las piernas, acariciando su cuerpo.  
"Hazme el amor una vez más…antes de que te marches." Le murmuró ella al oído, su mirada indescifrable. Y él lo hizo, no tuvo que escucharlo dos veces, la acarició con toda la delicadeza del mundo. Cuando termino, ella le pidió que la abrazara, y el así lo hizo, como temiendo perderla.

* * *

La mañana siguiente llegó, y como era inevitable, Harry tenía que irse. Ginny lo observaba bajar las maletas por las escaleras, con un semblante desanimado. Las llevó hasta la puerta y luego se volvió hacia ella. Harry suspiró al ver el semblante triste de Ginny, detestaba verla así, sobre todo cuando él se había desvivido durante aquellas semanas para hacerla feliz. Dejó su valija junto a la puerta, listo para irse. Se sentó a su lado en el sofá, en el que ella estaba descansando, tapada con una cobija.  
Ella lo miró y trató de fingir una sonrisa. Él levantó escéptico la ceja, ¿A quién creía engañar?  
"Lamento tener que irme." Le dijo con plena franqueza, tomándola de la mano, ella le dio un apretón para pretender infundirle confianza.  
"Lo comprendo." Dijo ella bajando la mirada. "Haces esto por nosotros, sé que es lo correcto." Le dijo ella.  
"Sé que estás muy vulnerable como para que te deje en este momento, pero ya tienes casi siete meses Gin, las cosas se irán complicando, e irme después, me costará aún más trabajo dejarte. Prefiero terminar esto de una vez, no podemos seguir viviendo así, y menos con el nuevo bebé." Le dijo, era necesario que ella comprendiera la totalidad de las cosas, la adoraba y le costaba mucho trabajo dejarla en esas circunstancias, pero no tenía opción.  
Ginny lo miró momentáneamente, pero luego bajó la mirada. Eso no era típico de ella, era normal el hecho de que el tuviera que marcharse, era muy común en su trabajo, pero había algo en aquella ocasión que le hacía mucho más difícil dejarlo ir. Esos malditos presentimientos, ese maldito Grimm en el cementerio, pero no quería preocuparlo, así que se forzó a contener sus ganas de llorar y sólo lo abrazó con fuerza, cuando se separó, ya se sentía un poco más fuerte.  
"Sólo…cuídate mucho, Harry. Los niños, el bebé y yo te necesitamos en una pieza." Le murmuró con tristeza. Él le lanzó una media sonrisa.  
"Tu también tienes que cuidarte, tu madre vendrá a ayudarte la mayor parte del tiempo, Kreacher estará aquí para encargarse de la casa. Y si pones un solo pie afuera de esta casa, no te le separes al auror que te está cuidando. ¿Estamos? Si algo llega a pasar, Hermione tiene mi móvil, y Ron puede contactarme por el red flu segura del Ministerio, y yo volveré enseguida." Le dijo, acariciándole el rostro, contando sus pecas otra vez, era curioso pero a veces se distraía haciéndolo. Ella suspiró y trató de sonreírle.  
"Estaremos bien, Harry, te amo." Le dijo más bajo y cerca de al oído. Él la besó con suavidad.  
"Tu sabes que yo también." Le dijo con total franqueza, acomodándole un mechón de su largo cabello detrás de la oreja.  
Se iba a levantar para pedirle a Molly que bajara a los niños para despedirse de ellos, pero ella lo retuvo de la mano, y él se sorprendió cuando ella lo besó con mayor insistencia. Cuando se separó de el, él se sorprendió ante la gran angustia que vio en los ojos color chocolate que lo miraban fijamente. Era una sensación tan desolada, que incluso a él le dio miedo.  
"Realmente, lo digo en serio." Le murmuró ella, tratando de poner su corazón en cada palabra. "Te amo. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, y a pesar de los malos momentos, si tuviera la oportunidad lo volvería a hacer todo otra vez, por favor no lo olvides." Le suplicó, acariciándole la barbilla.  
Harry frunció el entrecejo con extrañeza, Ginny era muy franca, especialmente franca, y aquella vez no era la excepción. La forma en la que lo dijo, tan golpeado, tan intenso, con pleno sentimiento lo hizo temblar…porque a la vez, pareciera que era una…despedida.  
"¿Por qué me dices todo esto?" le preguntó, tomándola de la mano otra vez.  
Ella bajó la mirada y suspiró tratando de tranquilizarse, cuando pudo mirarlo otra vez pensó en lo que diría.  
"Sólo quiero que lo sepas, que no te quepa ni la menor duda de lo mucho que significas para mí, tu y los niños son mi vida. Me has hecho tan feliz…" le murmuró de nuevo.  
"Pero todavía me queda el resto de la vida para hacerte feliz, no tienes que decir esto ahora." Le aseguró.  
"Sólo por si acaso…" le dijo ella en voz baja, bajando la mirada, su pecho lleno de angustia, al recordar a aquella enorme figura amenazante, aquel perro color negro, que le significaba un futuro trágico e incierto, lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos.  
Él la sostuvo de la barbilla.  
"Por favor no hables así." Le suplicó él, con angustia en la voz.  
Nunca antes la había visto así y lo asustaba, lo asustaba mucho.  
Cuando a Ginny le daba por hablar de esa manera…como si…presintiera algo, el pecho se le llenaba de miedo, de terror ante la sola idea de perderla. Él la besó otra vez, como para tranquilizarla, juntó su frente con la de ella.  
"Lo siento…no sé qué es lo que me pasa." Mintió ella. "Tengo tanto miedo, a veces siento que no me puedo mover…que no puedo respirar, pero tengo que controlarlo, es mi trabajo cuidar de esta familia."  
"No, a veces, debes de dejar que esta familia cuide de ti. Es mi trabajo, Gin. No te preocupes, lo del embarazo te tiene alterada…y nuestra situación…qué es exactamente aquello a que más le temes." Le murmuró, acariciándole el rostro.  
Ella desvió su mirada, de los ojos verdes de él, hacia el porta retrato que estaba en el buró, de toda la familia.  
"No quiero dejar a nuestros hijos, como tu madre te dejó a ti." Le murmuró con aquella franqueza que la caracterizaba. "Y no quiero que nada le pase a nuestro bebé." Harry como respuesta la abrazó, y pudo sentir que ella se relajaba en sus brazos, hacía semanas que quería que ella le dijera esas palabras, él las sabía, la conocía tan bien…pero ella necesitaba decirlas, necesitaba enfrentarlas.  
"Ten fe, yo no voy a dejar que nada te pase." Le aseguró, tratando de creerse lo que estaba diciéndole.  
"Sé que no lo harás. Perdóname…te estoy retrasando." Se disculpó ella, limpiándose las lágrimas que había derramado contra su voluntad. Trató de sonreírle, pero la sonrisa no le alcanzó la mirada.  
"De verdad que no me quiero ir, no sabes el trabajo que me cuesta dejarte." Le dijo en un murmullo. Ella negó con la cabeza, y se apartó de él.  
Él finalmente se levantó.  
"¡Niños! Papá ya se va...venga a despedirlo." Exclamó Ginny desde la planta baja.  
Los dos pequeños pelinegros bajaron las escaleras, James bajó caminando, agarrado del barandal y Albus bajó a sentones, Ginny sonrió ante lo tiernos que se veían. James llegó primero y abrazó a su papá, Harry hincó a nivel de ellos y los abrazó a ambos. "¿Me traerás regalos?" cuestionó James. Harry sonrió.  
"No sé si tenga tiempo, hijo, pero si me topo con algo en el camino, ten por seguro que lo traeré." Le aseguró él. James se abrazó nuevamente a su padre. "Quiero que me escuchen, yo me marcho una semana…sólo serán unos cuantos días, pero ustedes deben prometerme que cuidarán de su mami. Recuerden que cuando yo no estoy, son los hombrecitos de la casa, su abuelita Molly vendrá a ayudarle a mami, en mi ausencia, pero necesito que se esfuercen por portarse bien…" dijo mirando sobre todo a James. James se puso de mil colores, mientras que Albus asintió solemnemente. Harry rió.  
"Sólo has un esfuerzo James, por mami." Le dijo Harry.

* * *

Era una noche normal, dentro de lo posible, en la humilde casa de Draco Malfoy y su esposa, Astoria Malfoy. Astoria levantaba los platos de la cena, mientras que Draco y Scorpius estaban jugando juntos, Draco le había comprado una snitch de juguete y habían pasado parte de la tarde jugando con ella.  
Draco tenía un comportamiento muy raro, lo que la hacía pensar que el temido día había llegado o estaba apunto de llegar. Sus ojos verdes olivo, lo miraron de reojo, con Scorpius era todo risas y diversión, pero ella sabía que se trataba todo de una pantomima.  
"Mira papi, esto me lo dio mi abue Cissy, hoy." Le dijo el pequeño, sacando de su bolsillo, algo enredado, el reloj de bolsillo, color plateado, con el símbolo del escudo del apellido gravado en la parte de atrás, y alrededor, forrado con diamantes, conocía perfectamente aquel antiguo objeto, era de su padre, Lucius Malfoy.  
Draco miró absorto el preciado objeto, era una herencia familiar, de cuando su familia, solía tener mínimo un poco de respetable. Suspiró con melancolía, acariciando el objeto.  
"Creo que hace años que no veía este reloj…trae recuerdos…de cuando tu abuelo fue un hombre importante." Dijo, bajando la mirada, siempre había guardado algo de resentimiento hacia su padre, era sólo que había crecido admirándolo, y luego esa imagen había caído a pedazos, porque quien había terminado salvándolos de semejante caos, había sido su madre Narcissa, quien había probado mucha más inteligencia que su marido.  
"Ella me dijo que lo había guardado para mí. ¿Pero tu no lo quieres papi?" le preguntó el rubio a su padre, con adoración. Draco lo tomó en sus brazos y lo sentó en su regazo.  
"No hijo, es tuyo. Pero podrás usarlo cuando seas mayor, ahora es demasiado valioso y no quiero que lo pierdas, y debes prometerme que serás mas digno de él que tu propio abuelo." Le dijo, sus ojos grises esforzándose por que su pequeño hijo comprendiera, pero los ojitos de Scorpius lo miraron desconcertado, no comprendiendo lo que decía su padre, Draco sonrió y lo abrazó.  
"Te quiero papi." Le dijo con dulzura.  
Draco le sonrió y le acarició el rubio cabello. Su padre nunca había sido dulce ni cariñoso con él, lo veía como un síntoma de debilidad, siempre había sido Narcissa quien lo había llenado de mimos y cuidados. Y desde que había empezado su nueva vida, había decidido ser todo lo que Lucius no había sido. Astoria sonrió contemplando la escena que sucedía frente a ella.  
Los adoraba, eran su vida, y sabía precisamente lo que sucedía en la cabeza Draco. Lucía abatido. Siempre había observado a Draco desde lejos, cuando niña, no podía si quiera pensar en dirigirle la palabra, porque Daphne se enojaba muchísimo, eran después de todo, sus amigos. Y después de la guerra, aún cuando había una especie de trato para que Draco se casara con Daphne, él le había suplicado que huyera con él, él la quería a ella y no a su hermana, y no podría vivir una vida atado a una mujer por la que no sentía absolutamente nada.  
Astoria se había enamorado de él, tan pronto como tuvo que tratarlo, cuando comenzó a salir con su hermana, después de que ellos habían terminado Hogwarts, era reservado, serio, lo petulante y arrogante se le había quitado con todo el asunto de la segunda guerra, al haberlo perdido todo. Incluso había vivido en casa de los Greengrass una temporada, y una noche se encontraron en el jardín de la enorme mansión, porque ella, Astoria siempre había padecido de insomnio, ella habría tenido unos diecisiete, había salido recién de Hogwarts. Charlaron toda la noche, y se les hizo costumbre verse ahí a menudo, a escondidas, toda la familia no tenía idea del por qué a ambos se les pegaban las sáó con melancolía, él siempre le había dicho que ella era su todo, que su vida era muy vacía hasta que la encontró. Ella por otro lado, había estado siempre encerrada en un mundo de frivolidades, como la sangre pura, los galeones, la magia oscura, el poder y el ballet, el ballet había sido lo único que en realidad había amado.  
Cuando entró a Hogwarts, y el sombrero tuvo la brillante idea de ponerla en Ravenclaw, había sido toda una faramalla familiar, todos habían puesto el grito en el cielo. Se había sentido como la oveja negra de la familia durante todo primer y segundo año, hasta que comenzó a hacer migas con chicas de su casa y con chicas de otras casas, como Ginny Weasley, conocida cazadora del equipo de Quidditch, hasta había llegado a apoyar a aquel equipo secretamente, claro estaba, sólo cuando el rubio atractivo de Slytherin, Draco Malfoy, no estaba compitiendo por la snitch frente a Harry Potter. Ellos varios años mayores que ella.  
"Scorpius, cielo, creo que es hora de que vayamos a dormir." Le murmuró Astoria, sonriendo con dulzura. Vio la decepción en los ojos tanto de Draco, como del pequeño rubio.  
"Sip." Dijo Scorpius, dándole la manita a su mamá obedientemente. Draco le hizo ademán a Astoria para que se detuviera.  
"Hijo, yo también te amo." Le murmuró dándole un besito en la frente. "Ten dulces sueños."  
Los ojos verdes olivo de Astoria encontraron los grises de Draco, ella leyó todo en la mirada de su marido. Él no se caracterizaba por ser muy cariñoso, sino más bien frío, sobre todo en tratándose de Scorpius, pero también sabía que él quería ser un mejor padre de lo que Lucius había sido para con él. Abrazó a su hijo, antes de permitir que Astoria se lo llevara a dormir. Tenía que decírselo, tenía que despedirse, porque siempre cabía la posibilidad de no verlo más.  
Cuando Astoria volvió, lo encontró en el sofá, sus ojos grises perdidos en pensamientos, enfocados en la chimenea, en el fuego consumiéndose. Se recargó en la pared, temerosa de lo que diría, sus ojos verdes color olivo, lucían llenos de angustia. Él parecía ni siquiera haber reparado en su presencia, así que iba a echar a andar, rumbo al segundo piso para acostarse pero la voz de él la interrumpió.  
"Espera…" le murmuró él, poniéndose de pie. Caminó hasta llegar frente a ella y la tomó de las manos. "¿Scorpius ya duerme?" cuestionó el rubio.  
Astoria lo miró llena de temor ante los sucesos porvenir. Asintió.  
"Hay algo que tengo que mostrarte…." Le dijo tomándola de la mano, ella lo siguió mansamente, y bajaron al sótano, su casa , si bien no era una mansión, si era bastante grande.  
El sótano era un lugar helado, en donde Draco guardaba la mayor parte de objetos que habían pertenecido a su familia, y que había tenido que sacar de Gringotts porque después de que Voldemort hubo caído, habian inspeccionado todas y cada una de las cámaras, para verificar que no hubiera nada tenebroso en ellas, nada oscuro. Su madre, se había rehusado a tenerlas en su casa de nuevo, así que…todo lo había guardado él.  
"¿Qué hacemos aquí, Draco?" cuestionó Astoria, pero él la siguió llevando hasta el fondo del sótano, y no le contestó. En el fondo del mismo, ella se sorprendió al notar que había un pasadizo que ella desconocía por completo. Él la miró.  
"¿Memorizaste como llegar aquí?" cuestionó.  
"Draco…"  
"Te hice una pregunta…" dijo él con impaciencia. Ella sólo asintió.  
Él lugar al que llevaba el pasadizo era enorme, era como una gran sala de estar, adornada elegantemente y calientita. En el fondo de la sala, había un armario, uno que a ella le llamó la atención. Él se paró frente al armario.  
"¿Sabes qué es esto?" cuestionó. Ella acarició el objeto de madera y negó con la cabeza.  
"Es un armario desvanecedor…cada armario tiene un gemelo, de tal forma que puedes entrar a este, y saldrás al lugar en donde se encuentra el gemelo, no es detectado por encantamientos de defensa ni de protección…hubo épocas en las que fueron muy…populares…" dijo mirando recelosamente el objeto, tratando de olvidar todo lo relacionado con él, de cuando le permitió a los mortífagos las entrada en Hogwarts.  
"¿Por qué me dices todo esto?"  
"Esta Sala también está oculta por un pasadizo, que una vez cerrado, desaparece y no hay forma de volver a abrir, sino conoces la clave. Aquí hay todo lo necesario, hay comida, un par de camas, es un buen escondite…por un tiempo." murmuró él. Suspiró y se sentó en el sofá, y ella se sentó junto a él. La tomó de la mano. "Mañana es el día, Potter se ha ido a Alemania, y quieren que secuestre a su familia mañana." Murmuró él con desánimo, se talló el rostro cansadamente.  
"Draco…." Dijo ella suplicante.  
"¿Te crees que quiero hacerlo?" cuestionó el apasionadamente. Se levantó furioso del sofá, sentía tanta impotencia, no poder hacer nada para evitarlo. "No quiero acabar en Azkaban, ni muerto por la varita de Potter, porque eso es lo que hará conmigo cuando descubra que yo estuve inmiscuido en esto, si algo le llega a pasar a su familia me va a matar…" dijo él con furia.  
"Entonces no lo hagas." Le dijo ella fervientemente, poniéndose de pie. Sus ojos olivo repletos de lágrimas.  
"Entonces voy a morir…porque yo hice un juramento inquebrantable que consiste en que secuestraría a Ginny, James y Albus Potter. Y mentiría si te dijera que mi vida no me importa, Astoria, claro que tengo miedo de morir, pero lo que más miedo me da es que si yo no estoy aquí, y esto falla…si yo muero, tu y Scorpius…" comenzó él, pero se quedó sin palabras.  
"No lo digas, Draco." Se defendió ella. "¿Qué podemos hacer?"  
"Yo haré lo que pueda para evitar que les hagan daño, pero tendré que raptarlos, eso es un hecho. Y llegará un momento, porque créeme cariño llegará, en que Potter vendrá a ti, y tu todo lo que tendrás que hacer será mostrarle este armario, déjalo que lo atraviese…"  
"¿Cómo estás tan segur de que vendrá? ¿Cómo sabes que no llegará demasiado tarde?"  
"Quieren matarla frente a él, no mataran a su mujer, hasta que él no llegue…" murmuró él. "Y créeme, sino llega por este medio, lo hará por otro."  
"Entonces esto es una trampa…" completó ella. "Draco esto sólo empeorará la situación…Mejor dile a Potter cuál es el plan…"  
"Moriré sino los rapto…"  
"Entonces la ubicación de en donde se encuentran…" murmuró ella, tratando de alentarlo. "Así llegará con todo el escuadrón…y podrán rescatarlos a tiempo." Él negó con la cabeza.  
"No soy el guardián secreto del lugar." Refutó de inmediato. "Esta es la única forma. Oculté el gemelo de este armario, en el lugar en cuestión…cuando él venga a ti, muéstraselo…y dile todo lo que sabes, dile porque tuve que hacerlo, si yo falto….y él llega a saber que tratamos de ayudarlos, sé que te protegerá." Le dijo con seguridad.  
"¿Cómo sabes que vendrá?" cuestionó ella fervientemente.  
"Vendrá, se volverá loco cuando se entere de que han secuestrado a su familia, y no va a importarle lo que tenga que hacer con tal de encontrarlos. Confía en mí, mi amor, él llegará." Le aseguró con confianza. Ella lo abrazó. Él la separó."Aún no termino." Murmuró él. "Durante todo el tiempo que no sepas de mí y antes de que Potter venga…quiero que te ocultes aquí…tu y Scorpius, deben ocultarse, no quiero que nada les pase. Cuando Potter llegue, tu y Scorpius se van, vete lejos…Aquí…saqué una cuantiosa suma de Gringotts, pero hay todavía más en la cámara, lo importante es que se pongan a salvo, rápido." Ella negó con la cabeza.  
"No sin ti." Le aseguró ella. Él la besó con pasión.  
"Eres una mujer muy valiente, pero ahora más que nunca necesito que seas fuerte, por ti y por nuestro hijo, y también por mí. Te quiero, Astoria, nunca me arrepentiré de haber salido a tomar aire aquella noche…a tu jardín….ni de haber dejado a tu hermana por ti." Le dijo tomándola del rostro.  
Los ojos verdes de ella volvieron a derrochar lágrimas y lo abrazó.  
"Tú me liberaste, me diste una verdadera familia, nuestra familia." Le murmuró ella al oído. "Siempre te querré por eso."  
Él la tuvo en sus brazos, sus ojos también estaban vidriosos, y la frialdad que normalmente los caracterizaba estaba ausente.  
"Tienes que seguir este plan, paso a paso." Le murmuró al oído.

* * *

Draco se miró al espejo, tenía el cabello castaño, barba cerrada y estaba no tan pálido como de costumbre, se veía muy joven, sospechó que el auror cuyo lugar había tomado, era un novato, como de unos diecinueve años. Ya era de mañana, tenía que presentarse en el Ministerio de Magia, ahí encontraría a Lya. Llenó una botella de poción multijugos, que mágicamente se iba multiplicando, aquella poción tenía que durarle todo el día. Se encontraría con Lya a las afueras del Departamento de Aurores, ella tendría que confirmar que todo el plan seguía su curso, y que el auror que él estaba impersonando estaba de facto, muerto, y que de hecho no habían encontrado su cuerpo todavía. Esa mujer era una máquina para matar. Se limpió el sudor de la frente. Tenía que estar en el Ministerio a las ocho en punto de la mañana. Astoria seguía acostada en cama, su cabello castaño explayado en las almohadas, y Scorpius dormido en su recámara. En un universo alterno, se habría despedido de ella, la habría despertado, aunque en realidad ella no dormía, sólo pretendía, pero se sentía tan cobarde que pensó que cualquier tipo de mirada que ella le lanzara haría que su resolución flaqueara, y no podría permitírselo, tenía que intentarlo. Tenía que intentarlo todo, así que echó a andar y no miró hacia atrás. Cuando Astoria escuchó que sus pasos se alejaron, abrió los ojos, y no hizo ningún esfuerzo por impedir que las lágrimas se le derramaran por las mejillas. ***

* * *

Lya, escribió rápidamente en el viejo pergamino.  
"Stevenson muerto. Cadáver Oculto. Preséntate en servicio. Comunícate vía la chimenea en cuanto hayas ejecutado la primera parte del plan. Entrega el otro sobre mano en mano a Ginevra, di que lo ha llevado una lechuza."  
Doble ese pergamino cuidadosamente y lo encantó, de tal manera que sólo sería visible a los ojos de Draco, luego abrió otro sobre y ahí depositó un frasquito de cristal, con un líquido plateado dentro y escribió en otro pergamino:  
¿Qué te ha dicho? ¿Qué estaba fuera de Inglaterra protegiéndote a ti y a tus bastardos? Pues mira las memorias y compruébalo. Te dije, que sólo porque habías ganado una batalla no significaba que habías ganado la guerra. L.K.  
Sonrió malévolamente, y puso aquella nota dentro del sobre, cuidadosamente doblado, el frasco de vidrio contenía recuerdos, acerca de la conversación que había tenido con Harry, cuando el la había rechazado…cuando ella le había pedido que fueran amantes, pero él le había dicho que él amaba a Ginny….sólo que los recuerdos estaban ligeramente trucados, porque el final era distinto, en el final el ojiverde la tomaba en brazos y la besaba apasionadamente, antes de aceptar su proposición.  
Esperaba que Ginevra fuera tan estúpida como para no notar la diferencia entre esa memoria, y una verdadera. Sonrió, y pensó con tristeza en el hecho de que tendría que matar a Harry también, era también una pena, pero si no era de ella, no sería de nadie.  
Se apareció a unas cuadras del Ministerio de Magia, e hizo su acostumbrada entrada, estaba igual de concurrido que cualquier otro lunes por la mañana, tenia que encontrarse con Malfoy en el segundo de los elevadores, para entregarle disimuladamente las instrucciones y lo que tenía que darle a Ginny, miró su reloj de pulsera, faltaban un par de minutos. Esperaba que el muy imbécil no se arrepintiera, porque de lo contrario, pagaría con su vida y la de los suyos.

* * *

***Ginny observaba mientras que sus hijos devoraban el desayuno, sonrió cansada, le hubiera gustado hacerles algo más elaborado, pero aquel día su madre Molly, no había podido ir a ayudarla con las labores de la casa, y ella se cansaba demasiado, así que James y Albus tenían que conformarse con un plato de cereal.  
El timbre sonó aquella vez por la mañana, se asomó por la ventana. Los niños jugaban con la comida, suspiró cansadamente, abrió la puerta, sonrió al notar que se trataba de Stevenson.  
"Señora Potter, ¿todo bien? Me estoy reportando para mí turno." Murmuró el castaño, falseando un poco la voz.  
"Buenos días, está todo bien. ¿Sabe si vendrá mi hermano, hoy a vernos? Podría usar algo de ayuda con los niños…" murmuró la pelirroja, mirando hacia dentro de la casa.  
"No tengo idea, señora Potter, pero si hay algo en lo que yo pudiera ayudarle…." Comentó él. Ella negó con la cabeza.  
"No, descuide, no hay ningún problema." Le aclaró ella. "Los niños y yo estaremos bien. No creo salir, pero si decido le avisaré." Le dijo ella, e intentó cerrar la puerta, pero él se lo impidió, poniendo la mano con fuerza. Ginny lo miró con desconcierto, incluso algo asustada.  
Él le extendió un sobre.  
"Lo siento, llegó con la lechuza hace rato."le dijo, ella tomó el sobre algo desconcertada, no tenía remitente, aparentemente. Asintió.  
"Gracias, Stevenson, si lo necesito, le llamaré." Murmuró la pelirroja. Él asintió.  
"Mami…" dijo James, jalándola del vestido que traía puesto, ella miró a su hijo mayor.  
"¿Qué sucede corazón?"  
"Quiero galletas…" insistió el pequeño.  
Ella le sonrió y le acarició el cabello negro azabache con dulzura.  
"James Sirius Potter, te juro, eres incorregible." Dijo con una sonrisa, dándose la vuelta hacia la cocina, para cumplirle el caprichito a su hijo mayor.  
Cuando terminaron de desayunar, volvió su atención a aquel sobre que había recibido. Lo tomó en sus manos, examinándolo con precaución. Suspiró, lo abrió y en el encontró un pedazo de pergamino, y un frasco de vidrio, con un líquido plateado dentro, de inmediato, tuvo un deja vu, tan fuerte, que dejó que todo cayera al suelo.  
"¿Mami?" cuestionó esta vez Albus, al ver a su mamá muy pálida, ahora que papá no estaba en casa, se preocupaba mucho más por ella, hizo un puchero y sus ojitos verdes la miraron angustiado.  
"¿Qué te duele?" le preguntó, creyendo que se sentía mal. Ella negó con la cabeza y le sonrió a su hijo, se agachó y recogió el frasco de vidrio, lo miró perturbada.  
"No mi amor, no sucede nada. Vamos a que los cambie de ropa…y luego mami, tiene que ver algo en su recámara." Les dijo, tomó a Albus en brazos, y subió las escaleras, James los siguió, medio gateando y medio caminando.  
Cuando Ginny hubo terminado, los dejó jugando en su recámara.  
"Mamá, no tarda. Tengo que hacer unas cosas….enseguida vuelvo." Les aseguró a sus hijos, dejando la puerta entre abierta.  
Releyó la nota nuevamente, mientras entraba a la habitación en busca de ese pensadero. No otra vez, pensó ella con desesperación, releía una y otra vez, para estar segura de que no estaba loca, de que no lo estaba imaginando. Gruesas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, debatió entre hablarle a Hermione, pero con aquello de su nuevo cargo, estaba tan ocupada.  
Harry no podría hacerle eso otra vez, significaría que todo aquello, todo aquello por lo que habían pasado no había sido más que una gran mentira. Se obligó así misma a tranquilizarse, tratando de serenarse, primero tenía que ver ese maldito recuerdo, se lo debía a Harry, por lo menos la duda.

_Se vió así misma siendo transportada al Departamento de Aurores, lo identificó inmediatamente, por la cantidad de veces había estado ahí. Vio a Lya, hermosa y altanera como siempre, su cabello rubio dorado suelto, hasta a la cintura, sus ojos verde-azules, grandes y redondos, como de muñeca y su escultural figura, justo frente al privado de Harry._  
_Su corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza….otra vez no…otra vez no, se obligaba así misma a pensar, sólo que aquella vez sería infinitamente peor que la anterior, porque estaba mucho más enamorada, recién se habían reconciliado, él no podía romperle el corazón otra vez, porque esta vez no podría recuperarse._  
_Siguió a la rubia dentro del ó la voz de Harry, en la medida en la que se adentraban._  
_"Ron…que bueno que has llegado, tengo que..—" se notó algo sorprendido, por la presencia de la escultural mujer frente a él._  
_"Apuesto a que mi visita aquí, te resulta mucho más entretenida que la de Weasley." Escuchó decir a Lya, y la miró recargándose sobre la puerta seductoramente._  
_Él se enderezó en su asiento, con algo de ansiedad._  
_"Estoy ocupado, no te puedo atender ahora. Por favor, vete." Le dijo, cesando de mirarla, y enfocándose en el desastre que tenía en su escritorio._  
_Ginny pareció sentir algo de esperanza dentro de su pecho._  
_Miró como Lya sonreía como un depredador y se acercó a su presa._  
_"Pero que descortés te has vuelto, apenas y te muestras en el trabajo y cuando lo haces me tratas así. ¿Qué clase de ex novio, eres?" le preguntó ella, encarándolo frente a frente, sentándose en la silla que le quedaba frente a su escritorio._  
_"Escucha, Lya, sea lo que sea que quieras, no puedo ayudarte ahora. Estoy saturado de trabajo, ya conoces la salida." Le dijo fijamente, señalándole la puerta._  
_Lo que ella hizo después lo ablandó por completo, sus ojos verde azules se llenaron de lágrimas y lo miraron como si la estuviera haciendo sufrir demasiado. El se talló los ojos debajo de los anteojos con frustración desmedida._  
_Ginny maldijo, la zorra era muy lista, sabía que había dado en el clavo, y vio como el semblante de Harry se llenaba de remordimiento. Ginny presenció cuando Lya se puso de pie y lo miró con dignidad herida dispuesta salir del privado. Pero Harry la interrumpió, lo maldijo a él también, por ingenuo._  
_"Espérate." Le murmuró poniéndose de pie. Ella se detuvo frente a la puerta, con una sonrisa cínica que él no pudo ver, borrándola inmediatamente al volverse hacia él, se limpió las lágrimas con un dejo de dramatismo. "No quise ser grosero, ¿de acuerdo? Estoy bajo mucha presión, escuchaste a Kingsley…" le comentó él, irguiéndose, para demostrarle que ella no tenía ningún tipo de influencia sobre él._  
_"Te marchas, ¿Cierto? ¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿A dónde?" cuestionó ella, bombardeándolo con preguntas._  
_"Lo siento, no puedo decirte nada y todavía no se cuando." Le refutó él, claramente no iba a ceder en aquella cuestión. Ella suspiró cansada._  
_"Somos compañeros de trabajo…no enemigos." Le replicó ella._  
_"Curioso, casi me confundo, por la forma en la que escuché que le hablaste a mi mujer el otro día." Se defendió él cruzándose de brazos._  
_Sabía que se había equivocado, sabía que había jugado con los sentimientos de esa hermosa y despampanante rubia que estaba de pie frente a él, pero eso no le daba derecho a dañar a Ginny, y él no se lo iba a permitir, ni a ella ni a nadie._  
_La rubia enrolló la mirada, aprovechando sus dotes de actuación, sus ojos azules de nublaron de lágrimas falsas, nuevamente._  
_"¿Qué esperabas? ¿Que le diera un ramo de rosas? Que la felicitara por haberte embarcado con otro hijo…" le dijo ella, en un arranque de despecho. "Una pregunta, mi vida, ¿cómo estás tan seguro de qué es tuyo? Viste las fotografías, tu mujer es una zorra, bien pudo haberse acostado con…"_  
_"¡Ya basta Lya!" le dijo comenzando a enfurecerse. Ginny sintió una ola de agradecimiento hacia él por defenderla de aquella forma. "Creí que te había quedado claro, que con ella no te puedes meter. El error fue mío, fui yo quien jugó con tus sentimientos, se que me equivoqué, y he tratado de corregirlo, pero de una vez que te quede claro que no puedes meterte, ni con mi mujer, ni con mi familia."_  
_"¿Y qué signifiqué yo para ti?" le dijo ella altaneramente, suavizando su mirada para conmoverlo. Le echó brazos al cuello, el se deshizo de su abrazo de inmediato._  
_"Entiéndelo de una vez, por favor. Eres hermosa, pero yo no puedo estar contigo, tengo una familia …"lo escuchó decir Ginny, pero trató de afinar el oído, porque la memoria se había vuelto algo borrosa algo confusa._  
_"Pero mi amor…es tan poca cosa para ti…" le dijo ella volviendo a acercarse a él, seductoramente._  
_"Sino quieres terminar tu relación con ella, está bien, pero Harry…vuelve conmigo, me conformo con ser tu amante, nadie tiene que enterarse." Le dijo, gruesas lágrimas cayendo por su fino rostro._  
_Harry negó con la cabeza, tratando de que no le sacara de quicio, le acarició el rostro, tratando de que ella dejara de que presenció después, a Ginny le rompió el corazón. Miró como Harry la besaba largamente, como con deseo contenido desde hacía mucho, mucho tiempo, la rubia lo envolvía en sus brazos, devolviéndole el beso con pasión, y él la sentó sobre su escritorio._  
_La pelirroja bajó la mirada, su corazón se estaba rompiendo por completo._  
_"¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Aceptarías estar conmigo bajo esas condiciones? Lya, yo…te deseo, te amo, me encantas…pero mi familia…" Ginny le escuchó decir, aunque le costaba trabajo por lo borrosa que estaba la memoria, pero pudo distinguir la voz de Harry a la perfección._  
_"Si lo digo en serio, te lo juro, no me importa ser sólo tu amante, ni vivir en las sombras, pero quiero tenerte…y si esa es la única forma. La acepto, te amo." Le dijo la rubia antes de volverlo a besar._  
_"Te recompensaré, te lo prometo, nos iremos de viaje pronto…" le dijo, mientras que comenzaba a besarle el cuello, levantándole la rubia cabellera hacia un lado, y encontrándose lugar entre sus piernas, levantandole el vestido._

Cuando la memoria terminó, Ginny sollozó desconsolada, se tapó la boca, mientras que las lágrimas cubrían todo su rostro. ¿Cómo pudo engañarla así? ¿Por qué jurarle amor eterno? ¿Por qué pedirle perdón? ¿Por qué inventarle toda aquella estúpida historia acerca de sus razones por haberla engañado la primera vez?  
Cada vez que le decía que la amaba, le había estado mintiendo, pero lo que más le frustraba era el hecho de que ella le había creído, se había dicho así misma que no volvería a creer, que no volvería con él, que no lo perdonaría, pero con unas cuantas palabras y atenciones y regalitos, se había dejado ir, con una vez de hacerle el amor, ella había caído redondita.  
Se maldijo así misma por ser tan estúpida. Se obligó a acallar sus sollozos, porque no quería asustar a los niños. Su mundo se volvía a derrumbar y esta vez no estaba segura de si tendría la fuerza de volver a levantarse.  
El timbre volvió a sonar, y ella bajó con premura, a las afueras llovía a cántaros. Se limpió las lágrimas, tomó el sobre ofensivo, junto con la memoria. Abrió la puerta, y trató de sosegarse al notar que era el auror.  
"Quién le ha dado esto…por favor…dígame…dígame la verdad…."  
"Señora, por favor, se va a poner mal." Dijo el hombre, abriéndose pasó dentro de la casa, con varita en mano. Ella se echó hacia atrás, se mareó notablemente, él la miró, aferrado a su varita en la mano derecha.  
"Ya le he dicho que lo trajo una lechuza." Le dijo Stevenson. Ella negó con la cabeza.  
"Necesito…necesito hablar con mi hermano…y con Hermione…" dijo ella dándose vuelta, rumbo a la chimenea.  
"Temo que eso no va a ser posible." Le escuchó decir al auror.  
Ella frunció el ceño y tuvo un mal presentimiento, la forma en la que el auror la miraba, amenazantemente, y ¿qué hacía dentro si tenía órdenes de no interactuar con ella salvo que fuera estrictamente indispensable? Tomó por inercia, una pequeña figura de vidrio que estaba sobre la mesa y se volvió hacia él, él la quería atajar por la cintura, pero al darse cuenta de sus intenciones, la tomó de las manos, y la pieza de cristal cayó sonoramente al suelo, haciéndose añicos. Así que ella hizo lo único que se le ocurrió, le dio un fuerte puntapié en la zona baja del abdomen y él se redobló del dolor, así que ella corrió, aprovechando el momento, pero sabía que él venía detrás de ella, se encerró en el cuarto de los niños y puso con todas sus fuerzas un encantamiento, que de sobra sabía que no podría durar mucho.  
"Mami…Mami…¿qué pasa?" cuestionó Albus, al verla llorar tan alterada. Su madre se llevó el dedo índice a los labios, para que guardara silencio, James lucía muy asustado. "Los amo…mamá los ama." Les dijo ella entre lágrimas.  
"Escóndanse en el closet y no hagan ruido, pase lo que pase, no salgan hasta que no venga tío Ron o tía Hermione…por favor…." Les dijo con premura, se escuchaba que golpeaban la puerta y efectuaban encantamientos para abrirla por la fuerza. Los escondió y les hizo señal de que callaran, les dio un beso a ambos y cerró la puerta del armario, dejándose caer al suelo, jadeando. La puerta de la habitación finalmente se abrió de un solo golpe, y Ginny miró asustada a su agresor, no dando crédito de lo que veía.  
"Tu…" murmuró ella, Draco Malfoy, en persona, sus ojos grises la miraban con un dejo de miedo y de compasión, esforzándose por querer lucir amenazador. "Piensa bien en lo que estás haciendo…tu mujer no estaría de acuerdo con ello…" murmuró ella.  
"Lo siento." Fue todo lo que murmuró. "Expelliarmus…" la varita de Ginny salió volando por los aires, quiso efectuar un impedimenta pero no pudo hacer nada al respecto.  
"Por favor, no nos lastimes, no lastimes a mis hijos…por favor…" suplicó ella. Podía escuchar los llantos de Albus y a James, más valiente tratando de reconfortarlo.  
"Realmente, lo siento. Desmaius!" exclamó él.

* * *

James abrazaba a su hermanito y le tapaba los ojos, lo sentía temblar entre sus brazos, y él mismo tenía lágrimas en sus ojos avellana. Había escuchado a su mami peleando con alguien, y luego ya no más, pero alguien arrastraba algo por el cuarto.  
"Quiero a papá…" murmuró James. Albus lloraba desconsoladamente. El armario se abrió con lentitud. Los dos pequeños encararon al rubio, pero contrario a lo que ellos pensaron, él se hincó en cuculillas y al verlos tan asustados, les murmuró.  
"No sé preocupen…nada malo les pasará. Pero tienen que hacer lo que yo diga…" murmuró tratando de que le comprendieran. Sus ojos grises, miraron especialmente al menor, era igualito a Harry, menos los anteojos, pero el mismo color de ojos. Lucía asustado, el mayorcito, lucía más temperamental.  
"¿mi mamá?" cuestionó James a la defensiva.  
"Eso no importa ahora, escucha…Albus…cierto…" dijo mirando al pequeño y recordó algo que Astoria le había comentado que quizá podría logra que se ganara la confianza del pequeño. Al asintió.  
"Soy el papá de Scorpius…¿Recuerdas? Es amigo tuyo, lo conociste en la tienda de bromas…" Albus ya no lucía súbitamente tan asustado, sólo lo miraba como analizándolo, si podía confiar en él o no. Finalmente asintió, y se relajó un poco en los brazos de su hermano. "Por favor, no voy a hacerles daño. Confíen en mí, por favor." Suplicó él**.**

* * *

**Nota de anabella: de acuerdo, todo esta muy muy mal¿**

. :( ginny cree ke Harry no la quiere, Harry no sabe lo que pasa, Draco esta entre la espada y la pared y Ginny aparte de desolada, enferma esta secuestrada.

Primero que nada quisiera agradecer todos y cada uno desus revieses y como han podido comprobar mientras mas reviews mas rápido actualizan... Casi casi me hacen llorar cuando mencionaron a mi primera historia: un amor complicado, de verdad, la empececuando tenía 15, y ya tengo 23 :S jaja gracias de veras, y crean me leyendo esos hermosos comments una le hecha mas ganas a la escritura.

Disculpen errores de tipeo pero estoy actualizando desde el iPad pq el internet de mi lap se descompuso. :( y no saben el rollo que es, pero todo sea por no sin capitulo. Me voy xq tengo prIsa... Pero espero sus comments:

1- les gusto el capi? Era uno de los ke mas dificultad tenían

2- les gusta el papel de los malfoy y la relación Draco/Astoria? Es solo ke luego de leer el epilogo por vigésima vez, por la especie de saludo que se dan Harry y Draco, pensé que ya no eran enemigos... Ke algo tuvo ke haber pasado dentro de esos 19 años. Además no se ustedes, pero dejando fuerdel hecho de que Draco es un slytherin, siempre he pensado ke es muy flexible respecto a sus lealtades, no lo creen? O será ke estoy medio loca? Bueno en el fic así esta así ke porfa opinen!

Ps. Los ojos de LyA son verdes azulados y los de Aidan oscuros, perdon x los errores.

BeSOS Anabella

ÑPppy


	20. El Caso de la Rubia Platino

** CAPITULO 19 **

** El caso de la Rubia Platino **

**"Siempre tuvo la frente muy alta, la lengua muy larga y la falda muy corta."**

****Draco caminó por la sala alterado, había dejado a Ginny en estado inconsciente sobre la cama, y los niños, aún seguían asustados en el closet.

Fue a la chimenea con premura. Contactaría a Lya, por red flu, ese sería el siguiente paso, contactarla para decirle que todo estaba hecho y que tenía la situación bajo control, tenía que solicitarle permiso para llevarlos al lugar en donde los tendría cautivos.

"Bien, bien, Malfoy, esperaba que me contactaras, supongo que todo ha ido conforme a lo esperado." Dijo la cabeza de la rubia, desde la chimenea.

Draco lucía nervioso, sudaba frío de la angustia, y temblaba.

"Sí…todo…todo está hecho, tengo todo bajo control. ¿Qué debo hacer, ahora?" cuestionó él.

"Deshazte de los mocosos…y lleva a Ginevra al sitio acordado." Dijo la mujer sin resquemor.

"¿Des…hacerme? Sólo…sólo son unos niños, tienen la edad de mi hijo, no puedo hacerlo." Balbuceó él, tembloroso. La rubia levantó la ceja.

"¿No puedes? Escucha, Malfoy, ya has cumplido tu parte del trato…tu y tu familia estarán a salvo, tienes la situación bajo control, no lo arruines ahora."

"Ya los he raptado, puedo trasladarlos a donde tu me digas…pero de ahí a matarlos…" dijo él, negando con la cabeza con temor.

"No seas cobarde, esas son las instrucciones que me ha dado Aidan…sino eres capaz de hacerlo...lo haré yo." Murmuró Lya soberbiamente.

"No…." Dijo el hombre sudando y asintiendo con premura. "Yo lo haré…" dijo tragando duro.

"Así me gusta, ni que fuera la gran cosa…son sólo niños. Tienes una hora para tomar valor y hacerlo, luego lleva a Ginevra al lugar que acordamos. Sabes en dónde está, ya te lo he revelado. Te veré ahí…"

"De acuerdo."

"Y Draco…"

"¿Sí?"

"Arréglate un poco, luces fatal." Dijo la rubia con soberbia. La cabeza de la mujer desapareció en la chimenea y Draco subió con premura las escaleras, al cuarto de los niños. Esa mujer estaba loca, él no podría matarlos, y no podría tampoco entregárselos a una desalmada como ella. ¡Casi eran de la edad de su propio hijo, por Merlín! No…tenía un plan, tenía que ponerlos a salvo.

Cuando abrió la puerta miró la escena con culpabilidad. Ginny yacía en la cama, inconsciente, su cabello pelirrojo sobre la almohada, explayado, Albus lloraba en la cama junto a ella, mientras que James trataba de reconfortarlo.

"Es hora de irse." Les dijo con determinación, una que no tuvo idea de donde sacó. Albus abrazó a su mami, de inmediato.

"¡Háblale a papi! ¿Qué tiene mi mami?" demandó el pequeño.

"Su padre está lejos, y su madre….su madre sólo está dormida, pero estará bien." Dijo tomando a James casi por la fuerza de la mano, pero el niño se soltó.

"Ni Al ni yo vamos contigo." Se negó por completo James.

"Quiero a mi papá." Draco se talló el rostro con frustración, nunca había sido muy paciente con los niños, y luego los de Potter…no más por empeorar las cosas.

"Escúchenme bien, tengo que sacarlos de aquí, y tiene que ser rápido. Estarán bien, se los prometo, pero tienen que obedecerme." Dijo tratando de infundirles más confianza.

Los ojos verdes de Albus estaban repletos de lágrimas, mientras que acariciaba con ternura, la piel pálida y fría de su mamá. Al miró a James interrogantemente.

"Dijo que es el papi de Scorpius…" murmuró Al, tratando de decidir qué hacer.

"Pero no lo conocemos…"

"Pero papi no está y mami…" dijo entre llanto "Está dormida."

James debatió internamente, tomó la manita de su hermano y asintió.

"Vamos con él. Papi nos encontrará e irá por nosotros." Le aseguró James.***

* * *

Traía a los dos niños de cada mano, y se sobresaltó, al notar que apareció ante él su propia casa, no sabía si era su estado emocional de angustia, o el estrés o la adrenalina, pero se sentía como si estuviera irrumpiendo en un lugar desconocido.

"Merlín… ¡Draco!" dijo su mujer abrazándolo, echándole los brazos al cuello, el suspiró al tenerla cerca de nuevo, aunque fueran sólo unos segundos.

Había petrificado a Ginny, por si acaso, llegaba a recuperar la consciencia, y la había atado, dejándola sobre la cama, de cualquier manera, hiciera lo que hiciera tendría que hacerlo rápido.

"Necesito tu ayuda…" murmuró él. La mujer lo miró interrogantemente. Draco se hizo de lado, y dejó ver a los dos pequeños niños, que iban de la manita, uno cuidando del otro. Astoria se tapó la boca con las manos.

"No podía entregárselos…" murmuró Draco por lo bajo.

"¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?"

"Sólo unos minutos…o me pueden descubrir." Dijo tragando duro.

Ella se acercó a los pequeños, ambos lucían muy afligidos, los reconoció de inmediato, el más pequeñito era Albus, era el más parecido a su papá, él seguía llorando silenciosamente, el que parecía más entero, era el grandecito, llevaba a su hermanito de la manita, él tenía los ojos de Ginny.

"Tranquilos…su mami estará bien, y me aseguraré de que ustedes también." Se volvió hacia Albus."¿Te acuerdas de mi? Nos vimos en la tienda de tus tíos hace varios meses, y luego nos encontramos en el parque cerca de tu casa, para que jugaras con Scorpius."

Él pequeño Al pareció reconocerla y la abrazó, la mujer asintió.

"Mi mami…" dijo el pequeñito llorando.

A Astoria le partió el corazón y le acarició el rostro.

"Tranquilo, cielito, todo estará bien. Si van por ese pasillo, encontraran a Scorpius en la cocina, estoy segura de que estará encantado de verlos." Aseguró la mujer, instruyendo al mayorcito. Albus lució inseguro. "Sólo serán unos minutos e iré con ustedes, luego veremos que hacer para traer aquí a su papá…"

James al escuchar la mención de su padre, se vió mucho más tranquilo, asintió con vehemencia, limpiándose las lágrimas, y caminando con sorprendente agilidad para su corta edad, llevando con él a su hermanito menor. Astoria se volvió hacia Draco.

"¿Qué ha pasado? Creí que tendrías que raptarlos junto con Ginny..." dijo ella confundida. Él asintió.

"Y así lo he hecho, pero Lya…me pidió que los matara…" murmuró Draco. Astoria lució horrorizada.

"Pero es espantoso…son sólo unos niños…" Draco asintió.

"Es por eso que los he traído, le diré que he cumplido, que he dejado los cuerpos en su casa, en espera de que los hallen…me dijo que tendría que llevarles sólo a Ginevra…."

"¿No hay forma en la que sepan la verdad? ¿Qué están a salvo?"

"La oclumencia es de las pocas cosas que se me dan…" dijo caminando con premura hacia la chimenea.

"Cuida de ellos, espera unas doce horas, y sino sabes nada de mi, ni tampoco han venido buscándome o buscando a los niños, llama a mi tía Andrómeda, ella tiene una relación estrecha con los Potter…llévalos con ella, y luego alerta a Ron Weasley, Potter ni siquiera está en el país, no podremos contar con que aparezca pronto." Dijo él con total claridad. "Debo irme…"

"Pero Draco…doce horas….los niños estarán inquietos, es demasiado tiempo, tengo que avisar antes." Dijo ella con determinación. "Si esperamos más, Ginny morirá, la matarán." Draco la tomó por los hombros y la miró con insistencia.

"Te pido que esperes esas horas porque Lya está fuera todavía, está programando unos trasladores para poder escapar con Riddle, cuando todo esté hecho…cambiarán de identidad…y huirán hacia América, o eso es lo que he sabido…en unas horas, irá al lugar secreto y tu podrás avisar a quien creas conveniente, pero mientras tanto…por tu bien…por el de nuestro hijo, y por los niños de Potter, no hagas nada." Trató de persuadirla. "Esa mujer está loca, es peligrosa, es capaz de venir aquí y matarlos a los cuatro." Los ojos de ella se nublaron.

"Bien, pero si para el anochecer no ha pasado nada…buscaré a Weasley. Ayúdala…ayuda a Ginny, está esperando un bebé." Draco asintió, le dio un breve beso en los labios.

"Haré lo mejor que pueda." Se dio vuelta para entrar a la chimenea.

"Draco…" pidió ella, los ojos grises de él, volvieron a encontrar los ojos verdes de ella. Él la miró interrogantemente.

"Eres un buen hombre." Draco la miró inseguro, él no se consideraba uno, no después de aquellos horribles crímenes que estaba cometiendo.

"Sólo ante tus ojos…" le murmuró y desapareció con destino a Valle Godric, nuevamente. ***

* * *

Ginny lucía devastada, abrió los ojos con dificultad, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado ahí, lo último que recordaba era haber despertado en casa, visto esa espantosa memoria en el pensador, haber sido atacada por Draco Malfoy y luego había escuchado los gritos de los niños y después de eso: sólo inconciencia. Gruesas y cálidas lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos chocolates amenazaron con surcar por su rostro, al recordar la memoria que había presenciado en el pensador. Harry y Lya besándose, no entendía nada, ¿por qué él le había hecho aquel engaño tan ruin?. Cuando supuestamente se había ido a Alemania, cuando supuestamente, estaba tratando de descubrir quiénes eran los que amenazaban con destruir a su pequeña familia, en realidad se había ido con su amante.

Miró hacia abajo, atada por completo, miró su vientre con angustia, era pequeño tomando en cuenta que tenía siete meses de embarazo. James y Albus, eran su otra preocupación, sabía que no los habrían dejado a salvo…si quien quiera que fuera quería hacerle daño a Harry, lo forma más eficaz de hacer era llegando hacia ellos. Y ella…Ginny ya no entendía nada, no sabía ni siquiera si todas las palabras de amor que Harry le había dicho eran reales, o si sólo eran más mentiras. Se movió incómodamente ante el roce de la soga para con sus muñecas. Gruesas lágrimas deslizándose por sus pálidas mejillas. Forcejeó un poco, se preguntó si en algún momento volvería a ver a sus hijos.

Se dedicó unos momentos a examinar sus alrededores, era una gran casa, muy vieja, pero parecía haber pertenecido a una familia adinerada, estaba de hecho atada en la sala, que en aquel momento estaba vacía, pudo divisar al fondo unas elegantes escaleras, que supuso llevarían al segundo piso.

No sabía que hacer, el miedo que sentía por su bebé y sus hijos era tan inmenso que sentía que no podía respirar, y si a eso le sumaba el tremendo vacío que sentía en el peso, al haber visto aquella maldita memoria, se maravillaba de no haberse muerto ya, porque el dolor que sentía en el pecho, sobrepasaba cualquier otra cosa que hubiera sentido alguna vez. Se preguntó ¿qué era lo que había hecho tan mal para que Harry dejara de quererla? Sobre todo cuando ella lo amaba de tal forma.

Un frío helado se caló en la habitación. Un hombre alto entró en ella, los ojos de Ginny, dejaron de derramar lágrimas y lo miraron con frialdad y a la vez con curiosidad. Su rostro, lleno de determinación. No la iban a romper. Pero cuando por fin su rostro se despejó, nada la habría preparado para aquello, la respiración se le detuvo, jalando aire por completo. Quedándose en lo que parecía un shock. Como salido de la tumba, idéntico, guapo, gallardo, tal y como ella lo había visto la primera vez. Delgado, de cabello y ojos oscuros. Joven. Esa figura la había atormentado en pesadillas desde niña.

"No…" murmuró ella. Aidan rió ante la confusión de la mujer que tenía en frente, sabía muy bien de la historia que ella había tenido con su difunto padre, en la cámara de los secretos. Le sonrió burlonamente y se agachó a su nivel.

"Pareciera que me reconoces…"

"No puede ser…" dijo ella frunciendo el entrecejo, pero ahora que lo veía de más de cerca, notaba que no era exactamente igual a la memoria que se había presentado ante ella, hace muchos ya, muchos años.

"No realmente." Le dijo él burlonamente. Le despejó el rostro pálido, quitándole el cabello color fuego, acomodándolo detrás de la oreja de la mujer.

"¿Te recuerdo a mi padre?"

"¿Qué? No... ¿tu? ¿Eres tú quién nos ha estado buscando? ¿Para qué? ¿Vengarte de Harry? ¿Es por eso que haces esto?" era demasiado para ella como para procesarlo.

"Sí, yo. Tom M. Riddle, era mi padre. Y si… mi único objetivo antes de continuar con su lucha por la inmortalidad, es hacer pagar a Harry Potter. Es una verdadera lástima, que para hacerlo pagar tengas que llevarte tú una mala parte." Le dijo acariciándole el rostro con suavidad, una que a ella le alarmó. Ella lo miró amenazadoramente con fiereza.

"¿En dónde están mis hijos?" Él se apartó y rió.

"¿Tus hijos? ¿No deberías de comenzar a suplicar por tu vida?" cuestionó él. Acercándosele de nuevo, sugestivamente.

"¿Cómo pudiste terminar con una basura como Potter? Pero he de confesar que tiene buen gusto. Es una lástima que estés cargando un engendro de ese mal nacido, de lo contrario, podríamos divertirnos." Le dijo mirando con desdén su vientre. Ella lo miró con sorna y le escupió en la cara. Eso fue suficiente para enfurecerlo, y le dio una gran bofetada en la cara, haciendo que a la mujer le sangrara el labio. Ella se obligó a acallar un sollozo de dolor. Jadeó.

"¡Maldita perra!" gritó él.

"Si vas a matarme…." Murmuró ella jadeando "Hazlo de una buena vez."

"¿Y acabar el sufrimiento de Potter con tanta facilidad? No querida, quiero que él esté presente cuando vea como la luz deja tus ojos. Quiero que sufra."Ella miró hacia abajo y soltó una risa burlona, que la hizo parecer demente.

"Pierdes tu tiempo…" dijo ella, por fin permitiendo que un par de lágrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas. "No creo que Harry se remueva por mi muerte…" dijo ella con dolor. Sus inseguridades y el haberlo, supuestamente visto con Lya hablaban por ella.

Aidan sonrió mientras que ella no la miraba, recordando el incidente, las maravillas que podía lograr un poco de creatividad en una memoria auténtica…habían corrompido la memoria de una forma fascinante y muy creíble, claro también ayudaba que ella fuera demasiado estúpida como para no notar la diferencia, entre una real y una corrupta.

"No tengo nada más que hablar contigo, nos veremos…pronto." Le murmuró con voz grave, antes de dejar que la puerta se cerrara. **

* * *

Harry no perdió ni un segundo más en salir rumbo a Inglaterra, le llamó al móvil a Hermione, con urgencia, pero algo pasaba porque ella no contestaba, y nada lo angustiaba más, eso era tan poco común en ella. Se talló los ojos con frustración y maldijo internamente, no había logrado encontrar ningún traslador internacional disponible, por lo que no le había quedado más remedio que reservar un vuelo muggle. Había hablado con el anciano director de Dumstrang, quien le había explicado todas y cada una de las fechorías de Riddle, y del por qué lo habían echado, pero todo el mundo de Harry se derrumbó, cuando el nombre de la estudiante con quien había tenido aquel tórrido romance había salido a la luz, era una Inglesa, que había acudido a Dumstrang después de Hogwarts, para poder convertirse en una auror, su nombre: Lya Knightley.

Mientras más tiempo pasaba, más le costaba respirar, tan pronto como había hecho la conexión entre Lya Kinghtley y Riddle, su mundo había comenzado a girar de manera desmesurada. Se maldijo internamente por no haber escuchado a Ron, él le había dicho que aquella mujer le daba mala espina, pero él tenía su astucia nublada por su culpa. Y había dejado a Ginny y a sus hijos, junto con el lobo, disfrazado de oveja.

llenó los trámites pertinentes con apuro, con ansiedad, maldita fuera su suerte, le costaría por ahí de 4 horas para llegar a Inglaterra. Y mientras más tiempo pasaba, más se preocupaba, lo único que había logrado, era enviarle una lechuza a Ron, era un carta corta, pero esperaba que el pelirrojo comprendiera sus palabras. Si algo le pasaba a su familia, no podría perdonárselo jamáía que haber sido más rápido, más astuto, tendría que haberse dado cuenta de lo que pasaba, de que le habían tendido una trampa, se preguntó si en algún momento Lya en verdad lo había amado, o si tan sólo había sido todo un truco para acercarse a su familia. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas, volver el tiempo atrás, no haberse metido con aquella mujer. No haber sido tan idiota como para haber escuchado las sospechas de su amigo. El miedo inmenso que sentía lo estaba ahogando, y su arrepentimiento le pesaba demasiado.

***Cuando llegó a casa sus peores temores se habían hecho realidad, se topó con una escena que a él le parecía sacada de una película de horror, en la casa habían varios muebles volcados, un jarrón hecho pedazos, como si alguien hubiera corrido, Molly lloraba amargamente en el sofá y Hermione trataba de consolarla, mientras que Ron y Kingsley, examinaban el lugar tratando de encontrar algo, lo que fuera que los llevara a algún lado.

Sintió sus ojos humedecerse y llevarse el peor de los shocks, que en cualquier momento pudiera tener. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza y sólo esperaba que todo aquello fuera una pesadilla y que pronto despertase, dejó caer la valija con fuerza, al entrar a la sala, por la puerta principal. Todos los presentes lo miraron, como con temor de que algo fuera a explotar súbitamente.

"Harry…" murmuró Hermione poniéndose de pie, meditando buscando las palabras apropiadas, si es que existían. Sus ojos castaños también estaban repletos de lágrimas.

"¡Ginny!" gritó él, haciendo caso omiso a lo que su amiga trataba de decirle, subió con premura las escaleras, arriba también todo estaba desecho, en la habitación de ellos, las cosas sobre el tocador estaban todas en el suelo, como si alguien hubiera tenido un arrebato, el pensador estaba afuera de su escondite, y había ropa regada en el suelo, caminó hacia el cuarto de sus hijos y las cosas estaban aún peor, la cama desecha, el closet abierto y todo tirado. Y de ellos: no había absolutamente nada.

Tuvo que recargarse en la pared, porque sus fuerzas se desvanecían segundo a segundo, como si ya le hubiera ocurrido lo peor en el mundo, como si nada nunca volviera a estar bien. Había perdido lo más valioso que tenía, lo único que lo mantenía en pie. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, necesitaba ser fuerte para recuperarlos, necesitaba recuperar a su familia, no había peor sentimiento en el mundo que haberlo tenido todo, para luego perderlo. Le sorprendió que seguía respirando.

"Harry…" escuchó la suave y dulce voz de Hermione.

Los ojos verdes de él se abrieron para mirarla, ella lo había seguido y lo encaraba.

"Se los ha llevado…" le dijo él con voz gruesa. Una silenciosa lágrima cayó por el rostro de Hermione, sólo lo abrazó tratando de hacerlo reaccionar.

"Los vamos a recuperar…pero necesito que reacciones, Harry, estamos perdiendo tiempo valioso." Le murmuró ella, tratando de que él se tranquilizara.

Esto lo hizo, tomó un par de respiros y asintió con vehemencia, se separó de ella y se puso de pie, disponiéndose a bajar por las escaleras de prisa.

"¿Hace cuanto que pasó esto?" cuestionó a los presentes. Ninguno le contestó. "He hecho una pregunta y lo mínimo que espero es que alguien me responda" exclamó con furia.

."Vine hace unas horas…por la mañana, hace unas cuatro….y ya estaba todo en este estado, pero la última vez que hable con ella fuer por ahí de las diez de la mañana, le dije que vendría por la tarde porque estaba ocupada, me pareció que estaba bien." Murmuró Molly, antes de volver a sollozar.

"Hay algo más." Murmuró Ron, levantando la cabeza. "Encontramos el cadáver del auror que la cuidaba…llevaba por lo menos muerto desde ayer, pero luego resulta que se reportó para su turno de en la mañana." Le explicó el pelirrojo. Harry asintió.

"Poción multijugos." Dijo el pelinegro, tratando de tranquilizarse, para que las piezas del rompecabezas que presentaban el desafío más riesgoso de su vida, hicieran sentido. Aquel era un juego que no podía darse el lujo de perder. Esta vez fue Kingsley quien asintió, su expresión solemne.

"Eso es lo que pensamos." Le dijo, pero al ver la siniestra expresión de su colega y amigo se atrevió a decir.

"Tu sabes algo más, ¿no es así? Descubriste algo más…" Harry miró a su mejor amigo Ron.

"Tenías razón. Todo este tiempo la has tenido, había un agente encubierto en el cuartel…" murmuró Harry. Kingsley lucía furioso y lívido.

"¿Quién? ¿Tienes pruebas de lo que estás diciendo?" cuestionó el hombre maduro. Harry asintió y luego miró a Hermione.

"Fui a Dumstrang, y hablé con el Director…un hombre muy mayor, estaba siguiendo la pista de un nombre que Hermione me dio, Aidan Riddle, es él quien ha hecho todo esto…pero no lo hizo solo. Dio clases de artes oscuras en Dumstrang por años, dicen que era …extraordinario, tenía dotes natas, tal y como el monstruo de su padre…tenía un grupo de estudiantes que lo seguía apasionadamente, comenzó a inculcar la supremacía del mago de sangre pura, por sobre los hijos de muggles, y sobre todo por sobre los muggles, implantando una ideología de dominación similar a la que llegó a plantear Voldemort durante los meses que tuvo el poder. Cuando todo esto se salió de control y amenazaba por afectar los intereses y la, ya de por si, bastante rebajada reputación de la Escuela, lo quitaron el cargo, y lo perdió todo…las autoridades amenazaron que si seguía con aquellas conductas se vería en apuros legales…se fue de Bulgaria, directo a Alemania…donde, por lo que pienso…planeó en vengarse de mi." Terminó de relatar Harry, apoyando sus palmas sobre la mesa del comedor, pensativo. Hermione lo miró con curiosidad.

"Dijiste que no lo había hecho solo…que hay alguien infiltrado en este del cuartel. ¿Quién es? ¿Quién nos ha traicionado?" cuestionó la castaña. Ron ya sabía la respuesta.

"Volví tan precipitadamente, porque aunado a ya todas las inapropiadas conductas de Riddle, en Dumstrang, se sumó una más. Estaba teniendo un romance con una estudiante…inglesa, al parecer ella entró exclusivamente para tomar sus clases, ya había terminado en Hogwarts, pero luego de terminar solicitó permiso para revalidar algunas asignaturas…tuvieron una aventura, y eso no ayudó a la reputación del Colegio…cuando a él lo corrieron, ella escapó detrás de él…parece que vivieron juntos en Alemania, y es esa mujer, quien lo ha ayudado a acercarse a mí y a mi familia, la muy…entró al Escuadrón de Aurores." Dijo con furia. "Y hasta hace pocos meses, cometí la equivocación de enredarme con ella." Hermione lo miró boquiabierta, antes de mirar a su marido, finalmente había tenido razón.

"Tenías razón…" murmuró ella dirigiéndose hacia Ron.

"Siempre ese tono de sorprendida…" murmuró el pelirrojo, mirando hacia la chimenea.

Kingsley había seguido el relato de cerca, suspiró pesadamente, siempre era duro descubrir a un traidor en las propias filas.

"Harry…" le llamó Kingsley. "Tienes todos los recursos a tu disposición, dime por dónde quieres empezar…te enviaré un equipo y…" Harry negó rotundamente.

"No, aún no, se exactamente en donde empezar, pero quiero hacerlo solo. En cuanto sepa en donde están mis hijos y mi mujer, te alertaré y pediré refuerzos, ahora necesito irme con cuidado." Le dijo el pelinegro, atando cabos en la cabeza.

"Hay algo más que debes saber…" murmuró Ron, manteniéndole la mirada a su mejor amigo. Harry lo miró intrigado. "Encontré una nota que al parecer Ginny leyó poco antes de que se la llevaran…y vi una memoria en el pensadero, que le enviaron." Le explicó el pelirrojo, consternado. "La he visto y al principio, incluso yo pensé…" dijo poniéndose lo miró sin comprender.

"Es una memoria trucada muy convincente, parece auténtica." Explicó Hermione, defendiendo a su mejor amigo. Ron también asintió.

"¿De qué demonios están hablándome?" cuestionó Harry. "No hay más tiempo que perder…" comentó él.

"Creo que debes verla por ti mismo, antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa." Alegó Ron.

Cuando Harry terminó de verla, sintió como algo se rompía dentro de su pecho, no quería nada más que encontrarla y decirle que aquello no era cierto, que eran puras mentiras, que él no la había vuelto a engañar.

"¿Crees que lo haya creído?" cuestionó Harry. Ron suspiró y asintió.

"Es…una memoria muy…bien trucada." Dijo la castaña. "No creo que Ginny tuviera el estado emocional para poder pensar con claridad." Dijo bajando la mirada.

"Necesito…necesito encontrarla…." Dijo él, tallándose el rostro con frustración, al imaginar lo mal que ella lo estaría pasando…lo mucho que estaría sufriendo, y eso hacía que incluso a él se le dificultara la tarea de respirar.

* * *

***Lya estaba apresurándose, poniendo todo en orden, sacó sus papeles de nacionalidad, su pasaporte, y los boletos para el trasladador internacional que había contratado para dentro de unas horas, era una pena que Harry estuviera lejos y no pudiera ver como ella mataba y torturaba a su amorcito, pero le dejaría como regalo su cadáver.

Se miró en el espejo, su rostro perfecto, pómulos levantados, nariz respingada, ojos grandes verde azules, pestañas largas, su piel con un bronceado exquisito y su cabello rubio dorado largo hasta la cintura, sonrió, se preguntó cómo era posible que él hubiera despreciado su proposición de ser su amante, ningún otro hombre en su sano juicio lo habría hecho, salvo que estuviera perdidamente enamorado de otra.

Maldijo internamente a la insulsa pelirroja, pero que suerte había tenido de toparse con alguien como Harry, que la amara de esa forma tan desmedida. Pero un amor como el de ellos, no podía seguir intacto, ella se estaba encargando de deshacerlo por completo. Se apresuró a meter toda su ropa dentro de su valija, luego de ahí, ella se iría rumbo a Holanda por unos meses, y Aidan volver a Alemania, les convenía estar separados un tiempo, cuando menos unos meses, en tanto las cosas se enfriaban y luego…quizá iniciar una vida juntos en América.

"¿Por qué tanta prisa?" escuchó una voz que reconoció a la perfección, se levantó del suelo, y miró en el espejo de su tocador, Harry Potter estaba de pie detrás de ella, nunca lo había visto tan desencajado, indudablemente que él ya sabía que había perdido a su familia. Ella se volvió hacia él, altanera y hermosa como siempre, los hermosos ojos verdes de él que ella tanto adoraba, la miraban como cuchillos, acusándola, por traidora.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" cuestionó ella, manteniendo su fachada hasta el último momento. Se acercó hacia él, él permaneció firme, sin siquiera inmutarse, ella le acarició el pecho y le dio un beso en los labios, que él no devolvió.

"¿Acaso has venido a reconsiderar mi oferta?" le cuestionó ella, de forma rió, y le acarició el cabello, su mirada era indescifrable.

"Eres tan hermosa…." Le murmuró cerca de la boca, acariciándole el cuello, sus ojos repletos de dolor.

De pronto, cuando la sintió relajada la estrelló contra la pared, apretándola del cuello, desesperado por la impotencia que sentía. Ella gimió de dolor, no podía respirar.

"¿En dónde está mi familia? ¿Qué has hecho con ellos?" le cuestionó, furioso, mirándola sin compasión alguna. Aflojó su mano, lo suficiente para que ella pudiera respirar. Ella rió como desquiciada.

"Pero mi vida, si no se en lo absoluto de qué me estás hablando…" murmuró ella con locura, soltó una risotada.

"No estoy para chistes, Lya, sé que tienes algo con Riddle, se que le has ayudado a secuestrar a mi familia, y quiero que me digas en este instante, en dónde están…." Le dijo con furia, sacó su varita y se la puso en la sien.

"Te juro que sino me lo dices te vas a arrepentir…"Ella volvió a reír.

"Que gracioso eres mi amor, dime algo, ¿por qué la elegiste a ella? ¿qué tiene ella que no tenga yo? ¿acaso es mejor en la cama que yo?" le murmuró ella seductivamente, sabía que él no la atacaría, o al menos eso pensaba.

Él le volvió a apretar el cuello, con furia, su mal temperamento lo estaba traicionando, ella tosió, tenía la garganta cerrada y sentía como que no podía respirar.

"Harry…ya basta, vas a matarla…" le dijo Ron, teniendo que entrometerse y separarlos. Lya tosió, y tomó aire. Ron le apuntó con la varita.

"Esta maldita víbora sabe en donde está Ginny…" dijo Harry con furia.

Lya lo miró con superioridad.

"Tus hijos ya está muertos…" le dijo venenosamente "Yo misma dí la orden…y en cuanto a la zorra de tu mujer, yo iba a tener el placer de hacerlo, pero aún cuando me mates o termine en Azkaban, alguien más lo hará…" Harry vio rojo, sus palabras le habían herido hasta el alma, quería lanzársele otra vez encima, pero Ron lo impidió. Harry sacó su varita nuevamente, y le apunto.

"¡Crucio…!" exclamó, la única regla con las imperdonables, era que tenía uno que desear con el alma hacer daño, y Harry en ese momento, no había cosa que deseara más.

"No te diré nada, puedes matarme…pero no te dire en donde está…" le dijo con burla. "Primero muerta, antes que dejarte ser feliz con esa maldita."

"¡Crucio!" le volvió a gritar con furia.

La mujer volvió a zangolotearse de nuevo en el suelo. Temblaba y estaba débil, Ron se puso frente a su amigo, y lo tomó por los hombros, tratándolo de hacer que reaccionara, los ojos verdes de Harry estaban inundados en lágrimas, y veían con un odio desmesurado, nunca lo había visto así.

"Si sigues así, vas a matarla y no te dirá nada….tienes que calmarte…"

"Quiero que sufra la muy puta, maldita sea el día que la dejé acercarse a mi y a mi familia…" dijo él con furia, volviéndose hacia la pared y golpeándola con fuerza, con los puños cerrados. Lya estaba en el suelo, casi inconsciente.

Ron hizo lo único que se le ocurrió, apuntó su varita hacia la rubia, que yacía en el suelo.

"Legimens…" murmuró, y pudo sentir como ella se esforzaba por cerrar su mente, pero no lo logró, estaba muy débil, vio a un hombre maduro, y apostaba que se trataba de Riddle, luego vio a otra mujer, de cabello castaño, delgadita y facciones finas, ojos verdes redondos y grandes, con un pequeño niño rubio en el regazo, ambos lloraban silenciosamente y a lado, vio a un hombre a quien reconoció de inmediato, era Draco Malfoy, que suplicaba…

La rubia por fin pudo expulsarlo de su mente, pero Ron había visto suficiente. La ató con una soga, de muñecas y pies y la levitó a la cama, Harry estaba como un zombi.

Jaló a Harry del brazo y le balbuceó que tenían que hablar.

"Sé que estás enfadado y que temes por la vida de…"

"Ha dicho que ya los han matado…" murmuró el ojiverde, su expresión era de puro dolor.

"Puede estar mintiendo, quizá sólo…quería hacerte perder el control para que dejes de buscarlos…mírame, por favor, no puedes darte por vencido, Ginny está con vida….mírame. ¿Sabes lo que vi?" le murmuró el pelirrojo. Harry negó con la cabeza.

"Creo que tenemos que ir a casa de Draco Malfoy y su esposa…los vi a ambos, al igual que a su hijo, creo que si tenemos una pista más es esa…lo vi suplicándole a Lya…necesitamos ir ahí…" le dijo Ron, miró a Lya, seguía por completo inconsciente y atada.

"Yo iré…tu quédate con esa loca…" le dijo Harry, mirándola, con odio. Pero Ron estaba muy inseguro, no quería dejar a su amigo solo.

"No estás en muy buenas condiciones…es mejor que vaya yo…" dijo Ron, disponiéndose a desaparecer. Harry lo miró no muy convencido.

"¿Vas a dejarme con ella?" murmuró el pelinegro con incredulidad.

Ron suspiró y meditó sus opciones, la miró, estaba atada, no tenía su varita y estaba inconsciente, dejaría la puerta bien cerrada y listo…regresaría en máximo veinte minutos, no creía que fueran a necesitar más, pero no creía que dejar ir a Harry solo o quedarse solo fuera buena idea.

"Iremos los dos…." Decidió el pelirrojo.

"Pero ella…" intentó Harry.

."Volveré en veinte minutos a vigilar que todo esté en orden…por el momento está inconsciente quizá no despierte en un buen rato." Replicó él. "En marcha, no hay tiempo que perder." **

* * *

Mientras tanto… Ginny no pudo evitar que sus ojos se nublaran de lágrimas, estaba aterrada, aterrada por lo que le esperaba. No estaba segura de cuántas horas llevaba ahí encerrada, en esa vieja casa, en ese viejo cuarto. No tenía idea. Pero la soga con la que tenía amarradas las muñecas le cortaba la circulación y sus brazos le dolían por la posición en la que estaba, tenía sed y estaba muerta de frío, de cansancio y de miedo, si estaba muerta de miedo. Aunque por fuera hacía todo lo posible para fingir lo contrario.

Se preguntaba qué era lo que había hecho tan mal para que Harry dejara de quererla. Cuál era el gran error que había cometido para que su final feliz se cayera irremediablemente en pedazos. Porque ella todavía lo quería, eso era un hecho. Su corazón dolió mucho más al pensar en sus hijos, en James y Albus, la sola idea de que podría morir, de que podría no salir con vida de todo aquello la angustiaba mucho, además estaba el hecho que tenía dentro de ella, otro bebé, que era el menos culpable de lo que estaba pasando. Pensó con incredulidad y con furia lo bueno que era Harry para mentir, lo bueno que había resultado, tantas palabras de amor y de perdón, y todo para que al final terminara por las timarla aún más.

Suspiró, tirando de la soga con más fuerza y se preguntó si él quizá vendría a rescatarla, si quería encontrarla, si estaba desesperado por hallarla con vida, o si quizá había dejado de amarla a tal punto que no le importaba su suerte, por más que fuera la madre de sus hijos. No pudo reprimir sus lágrimas. Pero no podía rendirse, tenía que permanecer fuerte, sino por ella por sus hijos, James y Albus la necesitaban, la necesitaban viva y ella no iba a ceder, no los iba a desamparar, tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que vivir para ver a James volar en su primera escoba, para ver a Albus su primer día de Hogwarts, tenía que hacerlo, tenía que vivir por ellos. Tembló involuntariamente al ver al hombre que entraba en la habitación y la miraba con sorna. Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza, queriendo olvidar por completo en donde estaba. Tenía que sobrevivir.

* * *

**Nota de Anabella: hola a todos, de verdad que no se como decir GRACIAS por todos los reviews ke he recibido de veras ke no se como agradecerlo, es por eso que estoy actualizando lo mas rápido ke puedo y el otro capi igual y lo suboprontitoooo :)**

**Por ahí hay alguien ke me pregunto ke no entendía la conexión del prologo con la historia,creo ke esa duda habrá ke dado aclarada con la ultima escena de este capi, efectivamente: el prologo coincide temporalmente con esta parte del fic, x eso ella esta secuestrada, sabe k esta embarazada y sigue pensando ke Harry la engaña. **

**La vdd es ke a esta historia y keda poco y tengo la mayor parte escrito. Les mando mil besos, ya se viene lo bueno. Besos. **


	21. Amores que Matan

**CAPITULO 20**

Capitulo 20.- Amores Que Matan

** Yo no quiero domingos por la tarde; **

** Yo no quiero columpio en el jardín; **

** Lo que yo quiero, corazón cobarde, **

** Es que mueras por mi. **

** Y morirme contigo si te matas **

** Y matarme contigo si te mueres **

** Porque el amor cuando no mata muere **

** Porque amores que matan nunca mueren.**

"¿Y bien?" le preguntó Daphne a su hermana menor, la veía muy angustiada y no sabía qué era exactamente lo que le pasaba.

"¿Y bien qué?" le cuestionó Astoria de mal modo, su hermana había elegido el peor día para meter las narices en donde no le llamaban. Daphne se puso las manos en la cintura.

"Pareces una loca, mirando cada cinco minutos la ventana y la chimenea. ¿Qué demonios te pasa?" le cuestionó.

Astoria enrolló la mirada, maldiciendo su suerte. Scorpius estaba jugando con James y Albus, cuando su hermana había preguntado por quiénes eran, Astoria sólo había contestado que se trataba de unos "amiguitos." Había tenido que lidiar con todo en aquellas horas, su angustia por Draco, los llantos del menor de los Potter, por su mamá, las peleas del mayor con Scorpius, y lo peor era que no había ni luces de Harry, ni de Ron, ni de nadie más que pudiera ayudarla. Sabía que Draco le había puesto un mínimo, y ella ansiaba que llegara el momento en que pudiera pedir ayuda, pero a la vez tenía tanto miedo.

"No me pasa, nada. Estoy cansada. ¿Qué hay de malo con la mansión Malfoy? ¿No te agrada la compañía de Narcissa?" cuestionó Astoria, cambiando de tema. Y buscando un buen pretexto para echar a su hermana de casa.

Daphne se cruzó de brazos.

"Insoportable la anciana, pero no me queda más remedio que aguantar, a todo esto: ¿en dónde está tu maridito?" dijo la mujer, molesta, como detestaba a Draco, desde el minuto en que había elegido a Astoria por sobre de ella.

"Esta ocupado con asuntos de trabajo…"

"¿Y por qué tan nerviosa, querida?" le cuestionó nuevamente, si de algo se jactaba, era de conocer muy bien a su hermana, eran tan diferentes, pero la había aprendido a descifrar con los años, después de todo, familia era familia, y en aquel momento estaba segura de que algo le sucedía.

Astoria jugó con su anillo de matrimonio, nerviosamente, estaba preparando una mentira inteligente, pero los fuertes llamados a su puerta la salvaron de contestar.

* * *

Harry llamó a la puerta de forma impaciente. Ron detrás de él, en señal de apoyo, ambos con varitas preparadas.

Los ojos verdes olivo de Astoria Malfoy los miraron atemorizados, pasando de uno a otro, se hizo para atrás de inmediato. Harry la miró y de inmediato supo que había encontrado algo, que estaba quizá un poco más cerca de recuperar a su familia.

Ni siquiera dijo nada, sólo empuñó la varita con entereza y la miró de forma amenazante, ella se echó hacia atrás sin oponer resistencia.

"¿En dónde está tu marido?" le dijo de forma golpeada, sus ojos verdes mirándola con insistencia, asustado, y enojado a la vez. Peligroso.

"Yo…por favor esperen, por favor, cálmate Harry, te lo pido." Le suplicó ella, sus ojos verdes olivo llenos de lágrimas.

"Cálmate, amigo." Le murmuró Ron. "No va a cooperar si te pones así."

Harry tragó duro y bajó la varita. Se talló el rostro, con angustia, tratando de aclarar sus ideas y miró a la mujer que estaba frente a él.

"Se los han llevado…Ginny…mis hijos…" murmuró él. "Por favor…yo necesito saber…." Comenzó él y no había nada como la desesperación y el sufrimiento que se dejaba entrever en su rostro, nadie merecía aquella clase de sufrimiento.

"¡Papi!" y fue de pronto, como si el alma le regresare al cuerpo, al ver al pequeño pelinegro salir de la sala, hacia el recibidor. James lucía asustado, corrió hacia su padre y lo abrazó. Harry se hincó y lo tomó en sus brazos, mirándolo embelesado, le tomó el rostro, asegurándose que estuviera bien. No podía creerlo, era como un milagro, estaba en perfecto estado, quizá un poco asustado, tuvo ganas de llorar de alivio mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza, sintiendo como aquello que se le había roto por dentro, poco a poco se completaba otra vez.

"¡Al! Papi vino.!" Exclamó el pequeño James, aún abrazado a su padre.

Harry no daba crédito de lo que veía. Sintió como la calma regresaba a él, cuando escuchó los apresurados pasitos de Albus venir hacia él, bajando las escaleras con premura. Contrario a lo que esperaba, ambos niños estaban bien, incluso tranquilos.

Un pequeño niño rubio bajó detrás de Albus, Scorpius se escondió tras su madre, como solía hacer.

Harry tomó en sus brazos a sus dos hijos, aún sin dar crédito de lo que estaba pasando. Los miró detenidamente, los piecitos, sus caritas, sus manitas, estaban perfectos, si acaso un poco asustados, pero estaban bien.

"Gracias a Merlín que están bien…" murmuró él aún abrazándolos.

Miró a Astoria que contemplaba la escena, consternada.

"Puedo explicarles todo." Murmuró ella.

"¿En dónde está Ginny?" preguntó él, nuevamente algo alterado.

"No frente a tus hijos." Murmuró Astoria, moviendo sólo los labios, para que sólo él pudiera entenderle. Luego se volvió hacia los dos pelinegros. "Niños, ¿por qué no vuelven a jugar con Scorpius? Estoy segura de que aún tiene más juguetes que mostrarles, ¿no es así, cielo?" cuestionó Astoria, mirándolos de manera insistente.

Scorpius le hizo señales a Albus para que lo siguiera, quien para sorpresa de Harry, e incredulidad de su tío Ron, sonrió ampliamente. Le dio un abracito a su papá, y siguió a su amiguito.

"Eso es…una amistad inesperada." Dijo Ron, tratando de digerir la escena ante sus ojos, pero es que Albus le era tan parecido a su padre, y Scorpius a Draco Malfoy, que parecía una escena sacada de un universo alterno.

James miró a su papá, sacándolos a ambos de sus pensamientos.

"Papi… quiero ir a casa." Comenzó el pequeño. "No hemos visto a mamá desde que llegamos aquí. Fue un señor, que la desmayó y luego nos trajo aquí, Albus y yo estamos bien pero ella…" comenzó el pequeño, angustiado. Harry suspiró y volvió a hincarse a la altura de hijo, tratando de inspirarle confianza, de convencerlo de que todo estaría bien, aun si ni el solito se lo creía.

"Lo sé, hijo. Papá va a arreglarlo todo. Tu mamá va a estar bien, estoy orgulloso de ti, has cuidado bien de tu hermano. Ahora sólo ve a jugar y no te preocupes. ¿de acuerdo?" le dijo, acariciándole el cabello negro azabache que le había heredado.

Su primogénito asintió y le lanzó una traviesa de sonrisa antes de seguir por donde se había ido su hermanito menor.

Cuando los adultos se hubieran quedado solos. Harry se puso de pie, encarando a Astoria, se aclaró la garganta, tratando de descifrar lo que estaba pasando, sus ideas estaban un poco más claras, ahora que sabía que sus hijos estaban bien, y estaban con vida, ya sólo necesitaba encontrar a Ginny. Miró a la mujer, tratando de descifrar cuál era su papel en todo aquello, Ron también la miró inquieto.

Ella comenzó a derramar lágrimas silenciosas.

"¿Cómo supiste que estaban aquí?" preguntó ella.

Harry la miró sin comprender, era él quien tenía que hacer las preguntas.

"¿Qué tienen tu y tu marido que ver en todo esto? ¿En dónde demonios está Ginny? ¿Qué demonios hacían mis hijos contigo?" comenzó a perder los estribos de nuevo. Esta vez Ron no hizo nada para impedírselo, así que él mismo se obligó a aclarar sus ideas, a poner atención a cada palabra de lo que decía la mujer en frente de él.

"Fue Riddle…Ay Harry, lo siento tanto. Él y Lya Knightley, son…." Comenzó ella.

"Cómplices." completó Ron. "Y tu marido también está embarrado en esto, ¿no es así?"

Ella lució asustada y negó vigorosamente.

"Lo siento tanto." Dijo ella limpiándose las lágrimas. "No queríamos…pero él…él vino y nos amenazó a Scorpius y a mi y obligó a Draco a hacer un inquebrantable, que consistía en raptar a tu familia, no tuvo otra opción, tienes que creerme. Hace unas horas le dieron instrucciones de "deshacerse" de tus hijos. Pero él, Draco, se arriesgó y los trajo aquí, si él no lo hacía lo haría cualquier otro…comenzando por esa desalmada mujer, me pidió que los ocultara hasta que tú vinieras, él parecía convencido de que lo harías, y aquí estás. Como verás están bien. Los he cuidado, yo…lo siento, por favor, tienes que creerme." Suplicó la mujer entre lágrimas.

Harry miró a Ron, confundido, trató de respirar hondo. Por lo menos, sus hijos estaban a salvo, eso era un consuelo. La miró, ella lucía igual de devastada que él, y por alguna razón…le creía…a su mente vinieron imágenes de Malfoy, a los 16…incapaz de lanzarle la maldición asesina a Dumbledore, poco después, de cuando estaban en la mansión Malfoy, y él no los delató, y por último de cuando Narcissa Malfoy le había ganado algo de tiempo antes de la última batalla.

Maldito su instinto, pero tenía que confiar en Astoria Malfoy.

Harry la miró, tratando de infundirle seguridad. En su cabeza escuchó la voz de Ginny, alegando por la bondad en el corazón de Astoria, alegando que eran, buenas amigas. Iba a confiar.

"Guarda la varita, Ron." Le instruyó a su mejor amigo, él mismo guardó la suya en los pliegues de su capa. La mujer se relajó instantáneamente, se apretujaba el pecho con angustia.

"Voy a confiar en ti. Sólo porque Ginny confía en ti, y porque he visto que mis hijos están a salvo, pero necesito que me digas paso por paso, cómo está tu marido implicado en este asunto, y sobre todo, necesito que me ayudes a encontrarla, ayúdame a encontrar a mi mujer." Las últimas palabras las dijo con súplica.

Ella se limpió las lágrimas, tratando de tranquilizarse y asintió temblorosa.

"Gracias, gracias por creerme." Suspiró. "Hace varios meses, cuatro…quizá, Draco me comentó que había esta mujer…Lya Knightley, una auror del Ministerio que lo había contactado. La recordé enseguida, ella…fue amiga de Daphne, cuando éramos niñas, antes de entrar a Hogwarts, ahí la perdí de foco. Sólo supe que poco después su familia se quedó en la ruina."

"¿Disculpa, amiga de quién?" cuestionó Ron, poniendo atención a cada detalle.

"Daphne…ella es mi hermana." Dijo, suspirando inquietamente. Tragó el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.

"Sigue." Instruyó Harry.

"Como te decía…así la recordé yo. Draco intentó ocultármelo, pero yo lo notaba inquieto y me di cuenta de que algo sucedía, por fin me confesó todo. Esta mujer había vuelto de Alemania, en donde había hecho una amistad con un hombre maduro, que se jactaba de ser…de ser, hijo de ya-sabes-quien…" dijo ella temerosa.

"Su nombre es Voldemort, ó Tom Riddle, como prefieras." Le dijo el pelinegro, despeinándose, con angustia. "Y te garantizo que él se ha ido, no hay razón para temerle…"

Ella volvió a tragar el nudo en la garganta que se le había formado, y asintió temblorosa.

"Draco al principio se rehusó, porque a pesar de lo tú creas de él, él sufrió mucho durante la guerra. Su familia se cayó a pedazos, mi suegra Narcissa y él no tenían interés alguno en esa maldita guerra, ellos sólo querían salir con vida de todo aquello. Así que me juró que inmediatamente se había negado a tal petición…"

"¿Y no vino a nosotros?" intervino Ron, algo enojado y sobresaltado.

"No…él, tenía miedo. Queríamos ayudar, pero ella lo amenazó con matarnos a Scorpius y a mi…es por eso que prefirió permanecer callado. No quiso meterse en problemas. Pero hace un par de meses, ella volvió…esta vez, con ese maldito monstruo, su nombres es…"

"Aidan Riddle." Completó Harry asintiendo, ante los recientes hallazgos a los que había llegado en Alemania.

Ella asintió imperiosamente.

"Nos amenazaron aquí mismo, a Scorpius y a mí…y Draco no pudo negarse. Lo obligaron a hacer un juramento inquebrantable, consistente en que tendría que raptar a tu familia." Le dijo llorando de nuevo, quitándose su cabello oscuro del rostro. "Lo siento tanto."

Harry se talló el rostro con frustración.

"¿Hace cuanto que tienes aquí a mis hijos?" cuestionó, muy preocupado por el estado en el que podría encontrarse Ginny.

Ella bajó la cabeza.

"Unas doce horas, desde en la mañana…" le dijo cabizbaja. "Quería contactarte, pero Draco me dijo que lo más prudente era que esperara, porque al parecer la tal Lya sigue andando suelta, que contactarte sería riesgoso, no sólo para Scorpius y para mí, sino también para tus hijos; que serías tú quien me buscaría, que encontrarías la manera… y mientras tanto me pidió que cuidará de tus hijos."

Harry asintió.

"Y por ello, te agradezco." Le dijo, pero no podía evitar estar alterado.

"¿Qué sucedió con el auror que custodiaba a mi hermana? ¿Quién lo mató?" preguntó Ron.

Astoria la miró entre confusa y asustada.

"Yo…no sé mucho acerca de los planes, porque Draco pretendió protegerme así…manteniéndome al margen de todo esto." Le contestó. "¿Cómo llegaron aquí?"

"Acabo de volver de Alemania, identifiqué a Lya en fotografías, y supe que era ella…volví, pero lo hice muy tarde. Ron y yo la encontramos en su departamento, la interrogué, pero era muy fuerte. Ron logró sacarle información empleando legimencia, y te vio a ti y a tu esposo, la dejé atada en su apartamento."

En este punto se escuchó un sonido desde la cocina, pero ninguno de ellos se percató, del hecho de que su conversación estaba siendo escuchada por alguien más, por Daphne Greengrass.

"Te agradezco lo que has hecho por mis hijos, me los llevaré enseguida, y debo intentar encontrar a Ginny…." Le dijo con la preocupación plasmada en el rostro.

"Yo puedo ayudarte." Intervino ella.

Harry y Ron ya se habían dado la vuelta para salir.

"No quiero ponerte a ti y a tu hijo más en riesgo de lo que ya están." Le aclaró Harry. "Estoy realmente agradecido por lo que has hecho por mis hijos…"

"Por favor, Draco sabe que yo te ayudaría. Nosotros no queríamos que nada de esto pasara y queremos ayudar, él me dio instrucciones, por favor escúchame, por lo menos escucha lo que tengo que decirte, no tienes ningún otro lugar por donde empezar." Le suplicó ella. Notó como Harry dudó momentáneamente, sus ojos verdes esmeralda tomando una resolución.

Harry se volvió, pausando sus intenciones de salir de la casa.

"Te escucho." Le dijo, sin poder ocultar la impaciencia que sentía. Ron lo miró incrédulo.

"Perdón Harry…" dijo el pelirrojo interrumpiendo. "No creo que sea prudente, cualquier plan que Malfoy haya…trazado….creo que estamos perdiendo el tiempo."

"No tenemos nada más por donde empezar, y necesito encontrarla antes de que sea tarde, voy a confiar en Astoria, si es lo único que tengo." Dijo el pelinegro con decisión, Ron se echó hacia atrás desistiendo. Harry miró a Astoria para infundirle confianza para que hablara.

"Draco ocultó el gemelo de una cabina de desvanecimiento…uno está aquí y el otro…en donde tienen secuestrada a Ginny…y en donde están ocultos ellos. Lo dejó aquí por que él sabría que tu vendrías." Le dijo ella, su respiración muy agitada.

Harry miró a Ron inciertamente, no estando seguro si confiar o no.

"¿Una cabina de desvanecimiento? ¿Estás segura de lo que me estás diciendo?" cuestionó Harry, mirándola, la analizó detenidamente. No podía arriesgarse a que se tratara de una trampa. La mujer pareció adivinar sus dudas.

"Por favor, créeme. Sé que tu relación con Draco no ha sido precisamente amistosa, pero te juro que quiero ayudarte, no te pido que confíes en él…te pido que confíes en mi. Ginny confía en mi." Le aclaró ella, sus ojos nuevamente con lágrimas. "Queremos ayudar."

Harry miró a Ron, quien tenía la vista perdida, no queriendo decir lo que de verdad pensaba, pero Harry lo sabía de sobra, diría que no confiara en una Malfoy. Pero Harry vio la sinceridad en los ojos de la mujer que tenía en frente, y además…era su única pista, si tardaba más en decidirse…en ir por Ginny, podría ser demasiado tarde. Se dijo así mismo.

Asintió.

"Haremos esto a tu manera, pero iré yo sólo por ella."

"Pero…el protocolo…" intervino Ron.

"Me importa un demonio el protocolo, Ron, es tu hermana y mi mujer, a quien tienen de rehén…si llegamos y los sorprendemos, sin que ella esté segura…pueden jugarnos una mala pasado, entiéndelo, por favor. En cuanto pueda ponerla a salvo, tú y tu equipo pueden entrar…" le indicó con claridad, poco a poco recobrando sus cabales.

Ron meditó y asintió.

"Tu eres el jefe, sabrás lo que haces…." Dijo el pelirrojo. "Iré a por Knightley y la llevaré al Ministerio para interrogarla…"

Harry asintió.

"Con esa voy a ajustar cuentas, después." Le dijo el pelinegro, negó con la cabeza, tratando de permanecer con los pies en la tierra, pensó en sus hijos. "Por favor, llévate a los niños con Molly, que estén todos juntos, también con Hermione y tus hijos, y alerta a Bill y a George, que no se les separen." Le dijo Harry, tratando de que el pelirrojo comprendiera sus instrucciones. "Y reúne a un equipo de campo, avísale a Kingsley lo que está sucediendo."

"Bien…comprendo." Balbuceó el pelirrojo, algo confundido con tanta información, miró a su mejor amigo. "Harry…sino se de ti en una hora, cruzaré ese maldito armario, con el escuadrón entero ¿Comprendes?" le dijo precavidamente.

Harry asintió.

"Y por el bien de tu marido, Astoria, espero que nos estés diciendo la verdad…" le dijo Ron, sin confiar aún en ella.

La mujer lució asustada ante la amenaza. Harry la miró tratando de infundirle confianza, era después de todo, su única esperanza para recuperar a Ginny.

"¡Albus! ¡James! Bajen por favor." Les vociferó Harry a sus hijos, necesitaba despedirse de ellos, una vez más.

Se volvió a Astoria y a Ron de nuevo.

"Iré a mi casa por mi capa de invisibilidad, y por el espejo de doble vista. Tu tienes el otro...así podremos comunicarnos." Le dijo Harry, lo último al pelirrojo.

"Sólo tráela a casa a salvo. ¿De acuerdo?" le dijo Ron, antes de darle un fraternal abrazo, como deseándole buena suerte.

Harry asintió.

"Te juro que no pienso regresar sin ella." Le dijo el pelinegro con determinación, no se la iban a arrebatar, e iba a hacer todo en su poder para lograr recuperarla.

Se escucharon los pasitos de los niños, descendiendo por las escaleras.

Se aproximaron hacia su papá, quien se agachó para estar a su nivel. Los abrazó a ambos, con fuerza. Los ojitos verdes de Albus estaban nublados con lágrimas.

"Papito, ¿qué tienes?" cuestionó Al, mirando consternado a su padre. Harry, sólo los abrazó con más fuerza de nuevo, y le sonrió, tratando de infundirle seguridad, si lo veían mal, ellos se pondrían igual y lo último que quería en el mundo era preocuparlos.

"No paso nada, hijo." Le dijo después de unos segundos, acariciándole el cabello despeinado. "Papá tiene que ir a ayudar a mami con algunas cosas, pero volveremos pronto. Mientras su tío Ron los llevará a la madriguera, con el resto de sus tíos y con sus abuelitos. ¿De acuerdo?" les dijo, despeinado, esta vez a James.

"Quiero ir contigo a buscar a mi mami." Le dijo Albus neciamente. "Yo quiero ayudarte."

Harry suspiró y lo miró con dureza.

"No puedes, Albus, eres muy pequeño." Le dijo secamente.

"Pero si soy valiente…soy como tú, y quiero buscar a mami." Le dijo, sus ojitos verdes inundados de lágrimas ante el temor, de perder a su adorada mamá. Harry lo miró y suspiró, mirándolo directo a los ojos que le había heredado, idénticos a los suyos, idénticos a los de Lily Potter.

"Escúchame bien, sé que no he sido…el mejor de los padres, pero te juro, que no pienso darme por vencido hasta volver con tu mamá. Te prometo que haré lo mejor que pueda para traerla de vuelta. Pero a cambio, necesito que tu y tu hermano estén tranquilos y se porten bien con la abuela y tía Hermione. ¿Estamos?" les dijo a ambos. Esto lo hizo, Albus suspiró y asintió, antes de abrazar a su papá con fuerza otra vez.

Él sonrió, que alivio que estuvieran bien, ellos le daban fuerzas. Le dio un besito a cada uno en la cabeza con premura.

Los ojitos avellana de James lo miraron receloso, pero terminó por asentir.

"Los amo a ambos." Les dijo y luego se separó con premura. "Vamos, que no hay tiempo que perder."

* * *

Draco escuchó pasos, tembló internamente, el armario estaba abierto, y no había nadie, y sabía perfectamente lo que eso significaba. Se puso de pie frente al armario, sabía que él estaba aquí.

En un segundo la capa de invisibilidad cayó al suelo con sutileza, y Harry Potter lo miró imponentemente.

"Malfoy…" dijo alterado el ojiverde "¿Está viva? ¿En dónde está?" le dijo en voz baja.

Malfoy estaba tan paralizado por el miedo ante la situación que tartamudeó unos segundos, lo que provocó que Harry perdiera la paciencia, lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo azotó contra la pared de mármol.

"¿Está viva?" le volvió a preguntar, sus ojos verdes mirándolo con angustia.

Draco le quitó con fuerza el puño de la camisa, Harry lo soltó, y lo miró con desafío.

"Primero tranquilízate, segundo, estamos del mismo lado, te lo recuerdo." Le dijo el rubio con dignidad herida, en aquel momento deseaba no tener tanta historia con aquel sujeto, tanta enemistad, deseaba ser un cualquier cualquiera para él. Pero los imposibles, no había forma de cumplirlos.

Harry se obligó así mismo a recuperar los sentidos, recordándose que estaba en una posición peligrosa, en el lugar del enemigo, y segundo, que el hombre que tenía en frente no era ni la sombra del imbécil, frío, mezquino y arrogante que había conocido años atrás, la guerra lo había cambiado, quizá más que a nadie. Ahora tenía una familia por la cuál preocuparse, y un verdadero sentido de la realidad, del bien y del mal.

Harry asintió secamente.

"¿Podemos hablar aquí?" le cuestionó en un susurro. El rubio asintió.

"Sí, ellos nunca vienen a estos calabozos, ni si quiera sé si saben que están aquí. Y respecto a Ginevra, está viva, está en la sala principal." Le dijo con simpleza, pero se dio cuenta de la ansiedad de Harry por saber más. "Está atada, pero me parece que está bien, sólo asustada y débil, pero eso es todo, y tiene algunos golpes en el rostro…." Le dijo él, bajando la mirada.

Miró como Harry apretó los puños, el ojiverde se obligó a sí mismo a recordarse que ella estaba con vida, y eso era lo único que le importaba, ya después se preocuparía por ponerle las manos encima a esos infelices.

"Bien." Contestó el pelinegro incómodamente, aquella era una alianza tan inesperada.

"Yo no quería…" comenzó Draco a excusarse, pero Harry negó con la cabeza.

"Lo sé." Dijo cortamente. "Hablé con tu esposa…" comenzó él y antes de que el rubio pudiera preguntar. "Ella y tu hijo están bien, y me lo ha dicho todo, y sé que eres la razón por la cual mis hijos están vivos y he podido llegar aquí."

"Nunca quise provocar esto." Se volvió a excusar.

"¿Estás dispuesto a seguir ayudándome?" cuestionó Harry, mirándolo a los ojos. Draco iba a protestar, pero Harry se lo impidió. "Sé que no quieres involucrarte más de lo que ya estás, pero lo que quiero pedirte es muy simple."

"Te escucho."

Harry sacó de su capa, un espejo y se lo dio. El rubio tomó el objeto con cuidado, mirándolo con curiosidad.

"Es un espejo de doble vista. No quiero alertar a los aurores que pasen ya por el armario, porque eso pondría en peligro a Ginny, y no puedo dejar que eso pase. Una vez que ella esté segura conmigo, entonces daré el aviso…"

"¿Irás por ella tú solo?"

"Es lo más viable, traer aquí al equipo entero los alertaría…sé que sería el protocolo normal en cualquier caso, pero…es mi mujer quien está de rehén…si algo llega a salir mal…" dijo negando con la cabeza, impidiendo que se le formara si quiera la idea.

"Comprendo."

"Quiero que me prometas, que si fallo, si me atrapan, o sino regreso o no sabes de mí en media hora, des aviso al cuartel, avísales por el espejo, eso es todo lo que te pido." Le murmuró Harry. "Sé que no eres el guardián secreto de este lugar, así que el armario es la única forma de llegar aquí."

"Lo es." Draco bajó la mirada y luego asintió. "Te ayudaré, pero sólo haré eso, no haré nada más…" murmuró el rubio. "No quiero más problemas, sólo quiero volver a casa con vida, con mi familia."

Harry maldijo su condenada suerte, tener que confiar en Draco Malfoy, realmente el mundo se estaba volviendo loco. Sobre todo tener que confiar, cuando era Ginny quien estaba en peligro…

"Es lo único que te pido. Luego vete a casa, el cuarte lidiará con este desastre." Le aseguró. "Así que ¿cómo llego por ella?"

"Sólo sube la escalinata de piedra, atraviesa la estancia y en el fondo te encontrarás un comedor, y la sala del lado derecho, está ahí atada, pareciera un salón…al fondo están unas escaleras que llevan al segundo piso de la casa."

"Entiendo, no puedo perder más tiempo." Murmuró Harry y se dio la vuelta. Pero olvidaba algo. Volvió a encarar a Malfoy y le ofreció la mano en señal de tregua, tuvo un deja vú, de cuando Draco le había ofrecido su amistad, muchos, muchos muchos años atrás. Draco miró la mano del hombre extendida y pareció pensar en lo mismo.

Le estrechó la mano en señal de tregua.

"Gracias." Le dijo Harry. "Por proteger a mis hijos." Le dijo con sinceridad.

"No soy un asesino, Potter, nunca lo he sido." Le dijo Malfoy, deshaciéndose del incómodo gesto de paz, y mirando al suelo. "No debes perder más tiempo. Ella está muy débil…"

* * *

El corazón de Harry se aceleró notablemente al reconocer el cabello largo rojizo de Ginny, cubriéndole el rostro, parecía estar inconsciente, por un momento pensó…no…por un momento pensó…Se quitó la capa de invisibilidad que traía puesta y se hincó en cuclillas a la altura de ella, despejándole la cara. Su corazón dolió al verla con los ojos cerrados, respirando entrecortadamente y con la cara golpeada.

Parecía como si ella ya se hubiera dado por vencida, y ese solo pensamiento lo hizo, respirar agitadamente con angustia.

"Ginny…" murmuró él con voz gruesa y temblorosa, moviéndola con suavidad, repitiendo su nombre una y otra, y otra vez.

Ginny no daba crédito a la que escuchaba, era como si ya se hubiera muerto y estuviera o en el cielo, o como si su mente le estuviera jugando trucos…unos trucos, muy, muy crueles.

Conocía esa voz a la perfección, era aquella por la que caminaría hasta al cielo al mismísimo infierno. Con todo el esfuerzo que le tomó, sus ojos cafés se abrieron con lentitud, mirándolo de cerca.

Él la miró preocupado, el labio ensangrentado, cortadas en la cara, y las muñecas las tenía sangrando, por lo apretado de la soga, le acarició la mejilla, con suavidad, iba a matar a ese desgraciado con sus propias manos.

"Mira nada más como te ha dejado…" le murmuró consternado.

"Tu…" dijo ella con incredulidad. Sus ojos tenían que estarle jugando bromas, estaba muerta y tenía visiones, no había otra explicación."Viniste por mi…" murmuró ella, quejándose por el dolor que sentía en las muñecas, la soga le estaba cortando la piel, y estaba segura de que estaba sangrando.

Él la miró preocupado, haciéndole indicaciones de que bajara la voz.

"Por supuesto que vine por ti…qué…qué te hace pensar que no lo haría, mi amor, tranquila…te sacaré de aquí. "

"Albus y James…" murmuró ella, encarándolo con firmeza, sin bajar la mirada. No lo soportaba, no soportaba tanta hipocresía de su parte, ¿realmente quería ayudarla? ¿no era mejor que se deshiciera de ella? Pero por otra parte, su cabeza le dijo que tenía que pensar en sus hijos.

"Albus y James están bien. No te preocupes por ellos." Le aseguró, comenzando a examinar la soga que la tenía presa, con la varita, para poder deshacerla, pero parecía estar a prueba mediante encantamientos, maldijo por lo bajo al notar lo lastimada que estaba, ella gimió de dolor cuando él la movió. "Perdona…tranquila, te sacaré de aquí, y en unas horas habrás olvidado todo esto."

Ella bajó la mirada con los ojos nublados por las lágrimas, pero en parte aliviada.

"¿Para qué has venido?" le murmuró ella con desánimo.

"¿Y tú para qué crees? Vine a sacarte de aquí…" le dijo, pero la maldita soga no cedía. La notó muy alterada, así que trató de besarla con rapidez, para tranquilizarla, pero ella lo esquivó. Harry la miró sin comprender, el porque era tan fría con él…porque parecía tan…furiosa.

"Ya deja de fingir, por lo menos hazme ese favor. No puedo tolerar más tus mentiras, ni tu hipocresía. Sé lo de esa mujer, se que es tu amante y… " le dijo manteniéndole la mirada, Harry cesó en sus intentos de desatarla, luciendo anonadado por las acusaciones.

"Hay una explicación para lo que viste, Gin, pero ahora sólo tienes mi palabra: yo no te engañé y no he vuelto a tocar a ninguna otra desde que regresaste conmigo, por favor confía, en mi y te explicaré todo…" Se defendió él, pero ella lo interrumpió.

"No quiero ninguna explicación tuya, no me hacen falta." Dijo volteando la cara para que no viera lo afligida que estaba.

"Mierda, Gin, no es tiempo para esto." Dijo tomándola de la barbilla, para que mirarla a los ojos. "No sé qué es lo que piensas de mi, pero sea lo que sea, te voy a aclarar todo, pero necesito sacarte de aquí." le dijo, tomando la varita de nuevo y posicionándose para intentar desatarla.

"He estado tratando de desatarla durante horas, y sino lo has notado, la he aflojado un poco…no necesito tu ayuda, pudiste haber enviado a mi hermano." Dijo ella, con la dignidad de una princesa, se volteó para no mirarlo, mientras que seguía tratando de desatarla. Harry maldijo por lo bajo, déjenselo a ella mantener su maldito orgullo intacto, aún en situaciones de vida o muerte.

"Se nota que tenías oportunidad de escapar tu sola." Le dijo sarcásticamente, pausando momentáneamente parar mirarle el golpe que tenía en el rostro "…voy a matarlo por esto que te ha hecho." dijo acariciándole el rostro.

La caricia de él, y la sincera preocupación que vio en sus ojos, la debilitaron por completo y no pudo evitar suavizar la mirada, detestaba admitir la facilidad con la que podía moldearla a su antojo. Él notó cómo se bajaron sus defensas y se perdieron en los ojos, uno del otro.

Pero un súbito movimiento lo distrajo, se sobresaltó al ver que su varita salió volando por los aires. Alguien le había efectuado un no verbal. Miró a la puerta y lo vio. Vio a Riddle. Él se puso de pie, bloqueando con su cuerpo el de Ginny.

Si tenía alguna duda de que fuera él, salió despejada al verlo. Era tan parecido a su padre, antes de que se convirtiera en el monstruo que fue. De facciones tan similares, nadie podría dudar del parentesco.

Le apuntaba con la varita, directo al corazón.

"Sabía que vendrías…" le murmuró Riddle, con una sonrisa maquiavélica en los labios.

"Déjala ir." Le replicó Harry, sin ninguna especie de temor.

Ginny estaba callada, miraba la escena temblando de miedo, de frío.

"¿Y por qué lo haría? Tu me quitaste a alguien muy importante en mi vida, ¿no sería justo que yo hiciera lo mismo? Así al menos estaríamos a mano. No sabes cuánto tiempo he estado esperando este momento, Harry Potter." Le dijo con voz gruesa.

Harry lo analizó, era claro que el hombre estaba enfermo, era joven, no mucho más grande que él, pero en sus ojos pudo distinguir a la perfección la sed de venganza. Necesitaba ganar tiempo.

"Es a mí a quien quieres." Le dijo dando varios pasos hacia delante, Riddle apuntó la varita con más vehemencia. "Entonces mátame y termina con esto. Pero a ella déjala ir, no tiene nada que ver con esto. No voy a permitir que la lastimes."

"Voy a matarlos a los dos, Potter, eso te lo prometo." Le aseguró. "Hacia la esquina…ahora." Le insistió.

Harry se resistió, y levantó el rostro desafiante, pero Aidan le lanzó un encantamiento y lo lanzó con fuerza hacia el muro.

Harry cayó al suelo, dándose de lleno en la espalda, Ginny se sobresaltó.

Una soga apareció alrededor de las muñecas y de los pies de Harry. Los ojos verdes de él lo miraron con odio.

"Tu padre era un monstruo, ni siquiera era digno de ser llamado un hombre. Hice lo que tenía que hacer." Le dijo Harry de forma altanera.

El rostro de Aidan se enrojeció y apuntó la varita hacia Harry, con ganas de lanzar la maldición. Ginny se dio cuenta de lo que él intentaba hacer, lograr que la atención de ese maldito se enfocara en él, y que a ella la dejara tranquila, ganar tiempo…

Harry levantó la cara, provocándolo, incitándolo. Pero Riddle cambió de parecer al último momento y desvió la varita hacia Ginny.

"¡Crucio!" exclamó él con fuerza.

Ginny cerro los ojos y gritó de dolor.

Harry desvió la mirada, los gritos agudos de ella lo atormentaban, le perforaban los oídos. Le pareció una eternidad hasta que se detuvieron. La miró, jadeaba, tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza hacia atrás, lágrimas derramándose sobre su rostro pecoso, y su vientre por completo indefenso.

"La próxima vez que insultes así a mi padre, frente a mí. Piénsalo, bien Potter. Porque lo próximo que haré será matarla...y tu tendrás que ver como la luz deja sus ojos…como la desaparezco de este mundo." Le dijo con voz gruesa y amenazante.

Harry la miró, ella había abierto los ojos, y lo miró con tristeza.

Él forcejeó.

Ninguno de los tres se dio cuenta cuando una cuarta persona entró a la habitación.

Ginny miró a la mujer con sorpresa y Harry con odio.

Ella sólo les sonrió, sus dientes blancos, su escultural figura, su cabello rubio largo, sus ojos verde azules, miraron a la pelirroja con aires de suficiencia.

"Me prometiste que me dejarías matarla…" dijo ella, entrando a la habitación dando pasos seguros. Si los ojos verdes de Harry pudieran matarla, ella ya estuviera metros bajo tierra.

"Tu…" sonó la voz determinante de Ginny.

Riddle sonrió y se echó hacia atrás. Lya miró a Ginny con desprecio.

"¿Creíste que me habías ganado, verdad?" le murmuró ella con odio.

Ginny forcejeó, nunca había odiado tanto a nadie como odiaba a esa mujer.

"¡Maldita zorra! ¿En dónde están mis hijos?" le gritó ella.

Su corazón se aceleró cuando ella se acercó a Harry, con una mirada triunfal en sus extravagantes ojos claros.

"Y tu mi amor…" le dijo hincándose en cuclillas frente a Harry. Le acarició la barbilla.

"¿Cómo escapaste?" le cuestionó él, forcejeando inútilmente por liberarse, mirándola con odio.

"Una tiene sus mañas…"

"Él quiere venganza….pero tu….¿qué es lo que quieres?" le preguntó tratando de ganar tiempo.

Ella lo miró y volviéndole a acariciar el rostro, se volvió hacia Ginny que la miraba con odio.

"Que te arrepientas de haber elegido a esa, en vez de a mí." Le dijo, mirando con desdén a la pelirroja.

"Estas loca Lya, no tienes que hacer esto…" le dijo Harry a la rubia. "Por favor...sólo déjanos ir, y te ayudaré, Aún puedes arreglarlo…una vida en Azkaban, no la tolerarás."

"Crucio…" murmuró ella, haciendo una mueca de demencia, hacia Harry. Él apretó los labios con fuerza, y se movió violentamente.

"¡Basta, por favor!" suplicó Ginny, sus ojos cafés derramando lágrimas sin ton ni son. "Por favor, detente."

La maldición cesó y Lya se volvió hacia la pelirroja.

Harry se quedó inerte, con la respiración agitada, le costaba trabajo moverse. Se sentía tan débil.

"Aléjate de ella…" le gritó Harry, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

Aidan iba a lanzarle otra maldición, pero Lya lo miró con súplica, para que esperara. Lya le dio una fuerte bofetada a Ginny, ella gimió de dolor, su cabello largo hecho un total desastre, cubriéndole la cara.

"Nunca voy a entender qué vio en ti…" le murmuró Lya, de manera desquiciada. "Eres tan poca cosa comparada conmigo…"

Ginny tenía la mirada perdida, mirando al suelo, sus ojos repletos de desolación.

"Tienes razón." Le replicó la pelirroja con voz débil. "Soy tan poca cosa, comparada contigo. Él no me ama…está conmigo por obligación…por compromiso…"

"Ginny no…" le murmuró Harry, sintiéndose tan inútil por la posición en la que se encontraba.

Lya la miró sin comprender, pero de pronto miró a Aidan y comprendió.

"Accedió a convertirte en su amante…no pudo estar lejos de ti…los ví en el pensadero…otra vez…" le dijo Ginny, su voz repleta de sufrimiento, su corazón estaba hecho pedacitos. "Ni siquiera sé porque ha venido a buscarme, si es claro que no significo nada para él…por favor, sólo quiero saber de mis hijos…."suplicó.

Lya lanzó una risa demente, y Aidan lució divertido ante la confusión. Harry la miró sin saber como lograr que le creyera…

"Ginny hay una perfecta explicación..—" comenzó él pero Lya lo interrumpió.

"¿Por esto me dejaste, Harry?" le preguntó Lya. "No sólo es insulsa y sin chiste, a comparación de mí, sino que también es estúpida…" le dijo ella con sorna. "¿Sabes qué? Ya no importa, porque los dos van a morirse….así que…Ginevra…te voy a contar un secreto…"

A Harry no le cupo duda alguna de que esa mujer estaba por completo loca, necesitaba ser recluida en San Mungo, por problemas mentales. Ella hablaba como si fuera una niña pequeña, que había cometido una travesura.

"¿Qué acaso no notaste ninguna diferencia entre esta memoria que viste y la anterior?" cuestionó la rubia.

Los ojos de Ginny la miraron desconcertada.

"Estúpida…él no volvió conmigo, por más absurdo e ilógico que parezca, él no quiso engañarte…no lo hizo. Fue tan imbécil como para negarse a convertirme en su amante, a pesar de que se lo supliqué…" dijo, poniendo una cara triste.

"Pero yo vi…" comenzó la pelirroja, mirando a Harry tratando de comprender.

Harry recordó aquella vez, en la que la rubia había entrado a su privado a proponerle que estuvieran juntos otra vez, a suplicarle que la hiciera su amante, que se conformaría con eso.

"La memoria estaba corrupta…." Dijo Harry, explicándole con voz gruesa.

Ginny negó con la cabeza. Lya lo miró con aires de suficiencia.

"Vaya, Harry, te tomó mucho tiempo…" le dijo ella con burla. "Así es, maldita, la memoria que te mandé estaba truqueada…y tu fuiste tan imbécil como para no darte cuenta…"

"Por eso se veía borrosa…" completó la pelirroja, negando con la cabeza, maldiciéndose así misma por su estupidez, miró a Harry, quien asintió con vehemencia.

"Que poca cosa eres…" le murmuró Lya, mirando con desdén a Ginny, levantó la varita y gritó. "Crucio…" de nuevo, el cuerpo de la pelirroja se movió sin detenerse, y sus gritos de dolor ensordecieron al cuarto entero. Harry volvió a desviar la mirada, determinado a no derrumbarse.

Lya rió y caminó hacia Aidan y lo abrazó por el abdomen.

"Amor….déjame matarla, ya. Te lo ruego."

"La paciencia es una virtud…querida…"

Ginny miró a Harry, los ojos cafés de ella querían trasmitirle todo el amor que sentía por él. En aquel momento todo le dolía, pero su corazón, que había estado hecho pedazos durante aquellas horas, volvió a unirse, al pensar que él todavía la quería, que todo lo que habían pasado los había unido de verdad y no había sido sólo un teatro.

"Te amo…" murmuró, muy despacio para que él pudiera leerle los labios. "Lo siento."

Harry desvió la mirada, no soportaba verlo, no podría vivir sin ella. Si la mataban, tendrían que matarlo a él también, porque no resistiría respirar si ella ya no lo hacía. Haría lo que fuera…suplicaría, si tal solo supiera que serviría de algo.

"Quien mató a Tom Riddle, fui yo, quien acabó con cada uno de sus malditos horrocruxes, fui yo…déjala fuera de esto." Le dijo dirigiéndose a Riddle. "¿Quieres matarme? Hazlo…hazlo de la peor manera, pero a ella déjala ir…No tiene nada que ver en esto…" le dijo él, forcejeando nuevamente.

Lya lanzó una risa desquiciada y se acercó a él, hincándose lo suficiente para quedar a su nivel, no le pasó desapercibida una mirada recelosa de Riddle.

"Mi noble, Harry…siempre haciendo correcto…sacrificándote por los demás." Miró a Ginny esforzándose por sonar hiriente "¿Por qué si lo sabías, verdad? Supongo que es así como consiguió que lo perdonaras…decirte que estaba conmigo para hacerte creer que ya no te quería…para protegerte…¿te dijo también que me cogía a diario? ¿también lo hacía para protegerte?"

Ginny ni siquiera la volteó a ver, él bajó la cabeza, sentía tanta rabia.

Una tímida lágrima bajó por la mejilla de la pelirroja, pero lucía tan fuerte, estaba haciendo lo posible para que las palabras de la rubia no la amedrentaran. No iba a participar en su juego de tortura.

"Creo que tu y yo tenemos gustos similares." Le dijo Riddle a Harry, quién lo miró con odio. Lya fue y lo abrazó, haciendo evidente el comentario. Riddle se soltó de la rubia y se acercó a Ginny, de inmediato Harry se tensó. Aidan la tomó de la barbilla, quitándole la sangre que tenía el rostro. "¿Sabes algo, Potter? Preferiría hacer que ella perdiera a tu bastardo, y quedármela para mi…así podrías morirte sabiendo que se ha quedado segura." Le dijo acariciándola lascivamente, los ojos chocolate de Ginny se cerraron en repulsión.

Harry desvió la mirada, Lya se cruzó de brazos.

"Escúchame bien, hijo de puta...si se te ocurre siquiera..." Le dijo Harry, desviando la mirada y Riddle rió sonoramente.

"No se te ocurra intentar nada, Potter, te aseguro que no funcionará…Lya y yo, tenemos asuntos que atender, ¿no es así querida?" cuestionó Riddle, mirando a la rubia, que acudió a él embelesada.

"Como digas…" le replicó ella. Antes de mirar a sus rehenes. "Disfruten el poquito tiempo que tendrán a solas…ah y por cierto, acabo de recordar que me lo preguntaste…tus hijos están muertos, yo misma dí la orden, espero que no hayan sufrido mucho..." Le dijo con burla antes de salir por la puerta.

Las lágrimas de Ginny no se hicieron esperar, Harry la miró tratando de tranquilizarla, de que comprendiera que no era verdad, que nada era lo que parecía. No pudo acallar un sollozo, Aidan la miró con lástima y se acercó a ella otra vez.

"Ojos muy hermosos como para verlos cubiertos en lágrimas…todavía podrías reconsiderar mi oferta…y a cambio, salvar tu vida." le dijo insinuadamente, acariciándole el cuello y el pecho, muy consciente de la reacción iracunda que provocaba en Harry. Ginny lo miró con odio, pero no le dijo nada, el dolor en el pecho la asfixiaba, era como si algo se hubiera roto.

"Hace rato eras mucho más fiera, ¿ahora serás la princesa del hielo?" le volvió a decir. Ella siguió sin volverlo a mirar. "Una lástima…tu otra actitud era un tanto más excitante…." Le murmuró cerca del oído, escuchó el gruñido de Harry y soltó una carcajada, no se volvió para verlos, salió y azotó la puerta.

Harry sabía que tenía que se precavido en lo que dijera, escuchó los pasos de Riddle alejarse, los ojos de Ginny se habían cerrado, seguía llorando silenciosamente, como en una especie de shock, notaba que estaba sufriendo alguna especie de dolor en el vientre.

"Ginny…" le murmuró él, esperando a que ella reaccionara. Ella abrió los ojos pero seguía mirando al suelo, no parecía volver en sí. Él trató de zafarse inútilmente, la soga le acortaba más y más. "Gin…mi amor…por favor...mírame…" le volvió a insistir él más fuerte.

Después de haberla llamado otra vez, ella pareció reaccionar y lo miró. Harry jamás en su vida la había visto así de desesperada. Cuando ella se perdió en los ojos de él, pareció tranquilizarse.

"Respira, Ginny…respira, conmigo." Le dijo, aún haciendo tiempo. Ella hizo como él le decía.

"Dijiste que los niños estaban bien…" murmuró ella en un sollozo, unos segundos después, gruesas lágrimas seguían derramándose por sus mejillas.

"Shhh…" le dijo él bajando la voz, tratando de mantener la atención. "Mírame….lo están…"

"Pero…" dijo ella con un dejo de esperanza en el pecho, era cruel lo que las palabras hacían con ella.

"Por favor confía en mí, sólo confía en mi…no le creas, está equivocada. Están vivos." le murmuró él, deseando más que nunca poder abrazarla y calmarla. Pero las malditas sogas se lo impedían. "No te derrumbes, Gin, voy a sacarte de aquí…"

"Estoy tan cansada…" dijo ella, haciendo una mueca de dolor, mirando hacia abajo. Harry quiso zafarse más que nunca.

"¿Qué? ¿qué pasa?" presionó él. Ginny lo miró y tuvo que morderse el labio por el dolor.

"Algo pasa con el bebé…" replicó ella, las lágrimas del dolor le nublaban la vista, sentía que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento, escuchó a Harry maldecir a lo lejos, y llamarle…podía escucharlo, pero se sentía tan débil.

Harry maldijo, por lo bajo, ¿en dónde demonios estaba Ron? ¿Por qué estaba tardando tanto? Pasaron quizá cinco minutos, Ginny tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba entrecortado, de vez en vez, la veía abrir los ojos. Fueron los cinco minutos más agonizantes que él había tenido que pasar.

* * *

Draco maldijo por lo bajo, quería aventar el inútil artefacto al suelo y hacerlo pedazos, el espejo de doble-vista no servía en lo absoluto, tardó en comprender que quizá los encantamientos que guardaba se habían desactivado…cortesía de toda la magia oscura que Riddle habían instalado en aquella enorme mansión. Miró el armario desvanecedor con ansiedad. No había un plan B, para el caso de que el plan A, fallara, y él todo lo que quería era salir de ahí corriendo en búsqueda de su familia y olvidarse por completo de aquella pesadilla, sudaba frío, no sabía que hacer.

Sabía que habían capturado a Potter pero estaba indeciso respecto a que curso tomar. ¿Tratar de ayudar? ¿correr por su vida? Si se iba, suponiendo que pudiera contactar a los aurores, incluso podría ser ya, muy tarde para los Potter. Maldita sea, ni siquiera eran amigos, se habían ayudado un par de situaciones de vida o muerte, pero ¿y eso qué? No era su culpa lo que estaba pasando, él había hecho todo lo posible y hasta más para intentar evitar toda aquella catástrofe.

Estaba convencido, comenzó a hacer el encantamiento para pasar por el armario, pero escuchó que alguien en la planta alta le llamaba…era esa loca de Lya Kinghtley, demonios, esa mujer era una desalmada, tembló internamente. Cesó sus esfuerzos y subió con rapidez y ligereza por la escalinata.

La loca esa vociferaba su nombre, y Riddle le daba un sorbo a su trago, con gran tranquilidad.

"Estoy aquí…" balbuceó Draco, sin poder evitar que le temblara la voz.

La mujer lo miró con la soberbia que siempre la caracterizaba, enrrolló la mirada.

"¿En dónde demonios estabas?" dijo cruzada de brazos.

"Preparándome para irme…señor…" dijo dirigiéndose hacia Riddle. "¿Acaso no dijo usted que podría irme en cuanto llegara Kinghtley?" cuestionó.

Riddle miró a Lya y asintió. Ella lo miró y se cruzó de brazos, examinando a Malfoy con astucia.

"¿Estás seguro que lo mejor es dejarlo ir, ya?" cuestionó Lya, mirando a Aidan.

"Bah, ya no lo necesitamos, querida, en cuanto volvamos a entrar a esa habitación, esos dos estarán muertos y no es por nada, pero tu y yo tenemos que salir de aquí lo más rápido posible. Si Potter está aquí, el resto de los aurores…"

Lya suspiró y acortó sus palabras.

"Lo sé." Dijo meditándolo, aun mirando a Malfoy que respiraba nerviosamente, sus manos sudando, apretadas en puños. "Supongo que tienes razón, sólo espero que Malfoy tenga muy claro, que no puede hablar…que si llega a hacerlo, su mujercita, su hijo y él, serán historia." Dijo indicativamente.

Draco tragó duro, los ojos verde-azules de la mujer lo miraban con amenaza. Riddle frunció el entrecejo mirándolo, el rubio se limitó a asentir.

"No diré nada…sólo…sólo quiero volver a casa, y a mi familia a salvo. Ese era el trato."

"Bien." Consintió Aidan, dándole otro sorbo a su copa.

"¿Los malditos mocosos esos están muertos, verdad?" cuestionó ella de manera sanguinaria.

Draco volvió a tragar duro, era en ese momento en el que tenía que ser fuerte, tener la cabeza clara.

"Dejé sus cuerpos en sus camas, tal y como lo ordenaste." Dijo él asintiendo. Vio que ambos lo miraron con tranquilidad, sin sospecha alguna, agradeció internamente sus dotes para mentir, una de las cualidades que lo hacían un Slytherin de pies a cabeza.

Aidan asintió complacido, y Lya lo miró, todavía no muy convencida pero al fin asintió.

"Más te vale que así sea, Malfoy, porque si los hijos de Potter no están muertos, ten por seguro que el tuyo lo estará." Dijo la rubia despreocupadamente, soltando un bostezo. "Por mí que se vaya."

Draco, sintió la calma correr por sus venas, se dio la vuelta y comenzaba a caminar, el sudor seguía corriendo por su frente, y sus puños seguían firmemente apretados, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza. No podía creer que lo había logrado.

"Espera…Un momento, Malfoy." Escuchó la fría voz de Riddle.

Draco se congeló y lentamente se viró, con temor de hallarlos con varitas empuñadas, estaba muerto de miedo, sólo por unos breves lapsos de segundos, deseó tener el valor de cualquier Gryffindor.

"Mi señor…" contestó él bajando el rostro.

"¿Cómo fue que Potter llegó aquí?" cuestionó. "Tu no habrás tenido nada que ver….¿o si?" dijo mirándolo con astucia.

Draco meditó sus palabras, irguió la cabeza y lo miró a los oscuros ojos.

"No veo como. Quizá debería preguntarle a ella, después de todo no soy yo el guardián secreto de este lugar." Dijo mirando a Lya. La miró quedarse sin habla y Draco no pudo evitar sentir satisfacción en el pecho.

Aidan la miró interrogantemente, ella bajó la mirada.

"Creí que habías dicho que querías que él estuviera…no querías que escapáramos sin haberlo matado. ¿o sí"? dijo ella, ligeramente nerviosa, mirándolo con devoción.

"No te estoy reprimiendo, sólo estoy interesado en los medios que empleó para llegar aquí." dijo con voz grave, acariciándole el rostro a la mujer. Ella tembló internamente.

"Lo que me dijo Potter, es cierto…me atraparon…me tenían…yo logré escapar, pero me hicieron legimencia…Aidan yo…."

"Y tú no pudiste cerrar tu mente…. ¿qué acaso te parece tan complicado?" le dijo él mas molesto, dándose vuelta, tirando la copa al suelo.

"Yo…Aidan, ellos me habían torturado, Potter estaba como loco, casi me estrangula…no estaba lo suficientemente fuerte como para bloquearlos…lo lamento…no estoy segura de lo que hayan visto…" dijo antes de tirarse a sus pies, jalándolo de la capa.

Si Draco dudaba de la locura de aquella mujer, en aquel momento, cualquier duda salió por la ventana. Incluso Aidan la miró con repugnancia, zafándose de su agarre.

"Lo hecho, hecho está. Por lo menos pudiste escapar., el tiempo corre y tu y yo tenemos que terminar el trabajo." Dijo él lastimosamente. Ella siguió en el suelo.

Él miró a Draco que volvió a erguirse.

"Lárgate, y ten muy en mente las advertencias."

* * *

"Por favor…" escuchó Harry que le suplicaba Lya a Riddle, como una niña pequeña, pidiendo un dulce.

Ambos entraron nuevamente a la sala, y Riddle miro a ambos, lanzó un encantamiento a Ginny y los ojos de la pelirroja se abrieron de inmediato, como reanimada. Miró a Lya y asintió.

"Si quieres matarla, hazlo ya…cada minuto se ve peor, sino la matas pronto, de igual forma morirá." Dijo Riddle despreocupadamente.

Harry cerró los ojos al escuchar aquellas palabras, forcejeó contra las malditas sogas que lo detenían, sentía la desesperación y la angustia en el pecho, no podía zafarse, todas sus pesadillas se harían realidad y él no podía siquiera respirar.

No podía perderla, la impotencia que sentía al no poder defenderla, lo estaba matando.

Abrió los ojos para ver, como Lya le desataba las sogas a la pelirroja, tomándola con fuerza del cabello arrastrándola, hacia otro punto de aquella enorme sala. Ginny se resistió, intentó sorprenderla golpeándola, pero sólo se gano una fuerte bofetada de Lya. Gruesas lágrimas caían por su rostro.

Aidan rió.

"Toda una fierecita…es una gran pérdida, Potter, si me permites. Mírala bien, que es la última vez que podrás hacerlo." Le dijo Riddle.

Harry seguía forcejeando para soltarse. Lya hizo que Ginny se arrodillara en el suelo, abatida, la sostenía del cabello con fuerza, con la mano izquierda y con la derecha le apuntaba con la varita justo a la cabeza.

Los ojos color chocolate de Ginny encontraron a los de Harry de nuevo. Ginny se sostuvo el vientre con fuerza, como si quisiera encontrar alguna forma de proteger a su bebé.

Fue como si en ese instante en que sus miradas se encontraran, Harry pudiera comprender todo lo que Ginny sentía por él, todo el amor que sentía por él y por los niños, que era casi algo tangible.

Las veces en que le había dicho que lo amaba hicieron eco en su cabeza, la primera vez que la vio en la plataforma, cuando la volvió a encontrar en la Madriguera, cuando la salvo del basilisco, cuando se enamoró de ella al verla jugar Quidditch, sus bromas, sus imitaciones, la primera vez que la besó, cuando se separó de ella en el funeral de Dumbledore, cuando la volvió a ver luego de aquel fatídico verano, cuando tuvo que volver a dejarla en la boda de Bill y Fleur...la primera vez que le hizo el amor, cuando se casaron, cuando tuvieron a James, cuando tuvieron a Al, cuando se enteró de que iban a ser papás por tercera vez, cuando le pidió matrimonio. En aquel momento supo que el cliché de que toda la vida pasaba frente a los ojos de uno, antes de morir era cierto, porque él iba a morir junto con ella, él no podría seguir sin ella.

"Te amo." Le murmuró ella con suavidad, y se quedó tranquila porque supo que él conocía todos y cada uno de los hermosos sentimientos que él le despertaba.

Fue tal la intensidad del momento, en el que Lya dirigió su varita hacia la cabeza de la pelirroja, dispuesta a lanzar la maldición asesina, que Harry no reparó en la figura que se había aparecido detrás de Lya y de Riddle; el mismísimo Draco Malfoy estaba de pie detrás de los asesinos, con varita empuñada.

No fue sino hasta que Lya salió disparada por los aires, cuando Harry se dio cuenta de que las sogas que lo ataban estaban rotas.

"¡Ginny, corre!" le había gritado.

Al mismo momento en que Aidan quería atraparla, Harry lo tumbó con fuerza, por que no aquel momento no tenía varita en mano.

Ginny no tuvo que escuchar la orden dos veces, porque se había echado a correr, hacia el lado opuesto de aquella enorme sala, rumbo a las escaleras, hacia la planta alta, no tenía una varita con ella y aunque la tuviera, no podría hacer magia, no con lo débil que se encontraba.

"¡NO!" gritó Lya, al recuperarse del impacto que había sufrido, al ver cómo Ginny escapaba, mientras Harry y Riddle seguían forcejeando. Miró a Draco con odio que no pudo bloquear el encantamiento que ella le envió, que lo dejó inconsciente en el suelo, sangrando.

La varita de Draco cayó en el suelo. Lya se echó a correr detrás de Ginny.

Harry se arrastró con fuerza para recuperar la varita que Draco había perdido, Riddle no pudo evitárselo porque estaba un tanto desorientado por el prominente golpe que le había caído en el pómulo.

Cuando estaba listo para atacar, Harry bloqueó su maldición, y le lanzó un encantamiento aturdidor, el hombre salió volando por los aires y pegó con fuerza con la pared, cayendo inconsciente. Harry hábilmente, lo ató con premura y lo dejó inmovilizado.

Se acercó con rapidez a Draco, y notó que tenía pulso, sólo estaba inconsciente. Su mirada se desvió hacia las escaleras que llevaban a la planta alta. Cuando estaba apunto de subirlas, para correr hacia ella. Los aurores llegaron por la puerta principal de la casa.

Ron acudió a él con premura.

"Inmoviliza a Riddle. Malfoy está herido. Ginny está en la planta alta con Lya." Le vociferó Harry, ni siquiera deteniéndose para explicarle más.

Subió las escaleras de la enorme mansión con premura.

Ginny sabía que si se detenía, todo acabaría, sabía que tenía su estado físico en desventaja, que no tenía una varita con ella, que Lya era más rápida que ella y que si se dejaba atrapar todo habría terminado. Corrió hasta el piso en donde se encontraban las habitaciones principales, jadeaba angustiada.

Necesitaba ganar tiempo hasta que Harry pudiera ayudarla. Topó con pared, escuchaba a Lya venir tras ella, como una loca. Entró en la habitación que más cerca tenía, y se escondió en el closet. Podía escuchar los pasos de Lya aproximarse hacia ella, la escuchó entrar en la habitación.

Los ojos chocolates de Ginny se cerraron con miedo. Se tapó la boca para evitar hacer ruido con los jadeos. Había elegido un lugar no muy viable para esconderse, uno demasiado evidente. Iba a tener que tratar de esquivarla cuando Lya la encontrara.

"Vamos Ginevra…no seas cobarde…enfréntame." Escuchó la voz desquiciada de la mujer.

Las lágrimas de angustia se formaron en sus ojos, pero se rehusó a derramar una sola. Necesitaba ser fuerte, por su bebé, por James, por Albus.

"Vamos…vamos…¿quieres jugar a las escondidillas eh?" escuchó aquella voz demente y chillona.

La escuchó buscarla en el baño, debajo de la cama, tras las cortinas de la habitación, y su corazón se congeló al sentir como se aproximaba hacia el closet.

Ginny se hincó lo más silenciosamente posible, pegándose a la pared, tratando de encoger y hacer que pasara desapercibida su de por sí ya pequeña figura.

Tendría que esperar el momento oportuno.

Cuando las puertas del closet se abrieron, la pelirroja estaba lo suficientemente mentalizada, para empujar a Lya con toda la fuerza que pudiera reunir. La rubia se sorprendió ante el ataque, y cayó a la alfombra, su varita salió volando hacia el corredor. Ginny corrió hacia fuera de la habitación, su cabello color fuego volando por los aires, Lya se levantó con gran agilidad y alcanzó a atajarla por la cintura, pero antes de que pudiera impedirlo, Ginny pateó la varita de la rubia, que cayó hacia la planta baja.

Lya tomó a Ginny con fuerza del cabello, Ginny gimió del dolor.

"¡Maldita perra!" gritó la rubia, dándola una fuerte bofetada. Ginny quiso defenderse, empujarla, pero su fuerza era poca comparada con la de aquella desquiciada mujer.

Se estremeció al notar que la rubia tenía un cuchillo empuñado en la mano derecha, mientras que la sostenía fuertemente del brazo con la izquierda. Ginny trató de zafarse.

"¡GINNY!" escuchó la voz de Harry, del otro lado del corredor, corriendo hacia ella.

Para Harry todo sucedió en cámara lenta, un momento divisó a Ginny y a Lya forcejeando, mientras que él corría con todas sus fuerzas para llegar a ellas, y al siguiente, la rubia había clavado un puñal con fuerza en el estómago de Ginny.

"¡NO!" alcanzó a gritar, al ver que la rubia tenía una expresión desquiciada de triunfo en el rostro. Ginny se separó, Lya le sacó el puñal, repleto en sangre.

Harry pudo llegar, cuando Ginny caía al suelo de rodillas, y se recostaba en la alfombra, su sangre se derramaba por doquier.

Él se arrodilló junto al cuerpo inerte de la pelirroja, que lo miraba con devoción.

Ron y el resto de los aurores subieron a la planta alta, Lya, había sacado ventaja ante la confusión de Harry, para correr de nuevo a las escaleras y seguir subiéndolas.

Harry pudo escuchar como los aurores la seguían.

Ron se detuvo al ver la escena, y se acercó al corredor. Sus ojos azules se turbaron al ver que su hermana yacía en el suelo, desangrándose.

"Gin…" murmuró Harry. "Mírame…por favor, quédate conmigo, mi amor. ¡Ron! ¡Ayúdame!" gritó mientras la tomaba en brazos, tratando de detener la hemorragia.

Los párpados de Ginny pesaban, se cerraban poco a poco, y luego al escuchar la voz de Harry, pidiéndole que no lo dejaran, volvían a resistirse.

"No me dejes, Gin, por favor no me dejes." Le escuchaba suplicarle.

"Harry…" trató de balbucear ella, no podía respirar, ya ni siquiera sentía el dolor, era como si estuviera en un estado somnoliento muy pesado, muy débil. Sentía frío.

"Abre los ojos, Gin…no me dejes." Le decía, mientras que Ron le hacía llegar un traslador de emergencia.

* * *

Ron había seguido al resto de los aurores, perseguían a esa desquiciada por la mansión, y la persecución los llevó hasta la azotea, la casa tendría unos tres pisos de alto. Habían cinco aurores más, aparte de él, que la tenían rodeada.

La hermosa y desquiciada rubia se echó hacia atrás, aún tenía el cuchillo ensangretado con el que había herido a Ginny, esperaba que no lo lograra, esperaba que ella y su maldito bastardo estuvieran muertos. No era ninguna tonta, sabía que no tenía varita, que lo suyo era un caso perdido. No pudo echarse más hacia atrás porque caería desde el tejado de la enorme casa.

"Estás rodeada Knightley, es mejor que te entregues…te espera una larga condena en Azkaban." Le gritó Ron, todos empuñaban sus varitas.

Riddle había sido trasladado a Azkaban y Draco Malfoy a San Mungo, al igual que Ginny. No podía alejar la preocupación que sentía por su hermana, aquella incisión lucía realmente mal.

"No iré a prisión!" gritó ella, mirando como desquiciada por donde escapar, su única arma, el cuchillo que aún empuñaba, sus manos y su vestido estaban cubiertos de sangre. Lucía realmente demente.

"¡Entrégate, te he dicho! Sino lo haces nos veremos obligados a usar la fuerza…" dijo Ron, señalizando al resto de su equipo, que debían de aturdirla, pero antes de que pudiera dar la orden, todo había pasado demasiado rápido.

Ella había mirado al escuadrón que tenía en frente, y la caída que le seguía al enorme y elegante tejado de la mansión, y tomó su decisión, prefería la muerte, antes de darle la satisfacción a Harry de verla, en Azkaban, se encontraría con Ginevra en el infierno. Y no lo pensó, dio varios pasos hacia atrás, una mirada de triunfo demente en sus hermosos ojos verde azules.

"NO!" gritó Ron. Pero antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo, ella se había tirado por el altísimo tejado. Se escuchó un golpe aturdidor en el suelo. Los aurores se miraron los unos a los otros, Ron fue el primero en dar unos pasos hacia delante, y asomarse hacia abajo, el cuerpo de Lya, yacía extendido sobre la acera, cubierto en un lago de sangre, su largo cabello rubio dorado, explayado, confundiéndose con la propia sangre. Inerte.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que todos pudieran reaccionar.

"¿Qué debemos hacer?" preguntó uno de los aurores, acercándose a Ron, para mirar la escena desde arriba. Ron lo miró, anonadado.

"Nadie podría sobrevivir a una caída como esta. Levanten el acta y que se lleven el cuerpo. Su muerte no le va a bastar a Harry, él querría verla en Azkaban…" dijo el pelirrojo furioso consigo mismo. "¿Qué me dicen de Riddle y de Malfoy?"

"Malfoy se estaba desangrando, lo trasladaron a San Mungo. Se levantará una investigación, ¿debo calificarlo como sospechoso?" cuestionó el auror.

"No…él estaba ayudándonos, está libre de todo los cargos, pero de cualquier manera habrá que asentar su declaración. Avísale a su esposa, que está en el hospital. ¿Riddle?"

"Estaba inconsciente, pero lo trasladaron al Ministerio, supongo que al Departamento de Seguridad Mágica para que rinda su declaración, y vaya derechito a Azkaban…"

"De acuerdo, avisare a mi mujer, que ordene para él el trato que se merece. Los alemanes querrán extraditarlo, pero no vamos a permitirlo. No para que le den un trato más benéfico del que recibiría aquí." Comentó el pelirrojo. La preocupación por Ginny había resurgido.

"¿Puedo preguntar qué ha pasado con la esposa de Potter? No encontramos a ninguno de los dos…"

"Asienta en el acta, que mi hermana fue herida por la hoy occisa, y Harry hizo uso de un trasladador de emergencia para llevarla a San Mungo, desconozco su estado…" dijo con preocupación.

El joven auror lo miró consternado, respetando su preocupación.

"Espero que esté bien." Dijo con franqueza, anotando todo en la bitácora.

* * *

Ginny sentía que se iba, se sentía tan débil, veía el rostro de Audrey, pero muy borroso, no tenía fuerzas. Todo lo que quería era soltarse. Porque cada respiro, le costaba.

"Ginny, ginny por favor…mírame, tienes que escucharme…." Escuchó a Audrey decirle, sosteniendo de su cabeza, para que ella pudiera ponerle atención. "Quédate conmigo." Le suplicó.

Ginny inhaló varias bocanas de aire, no sabía por qué sentía que se estaba ahogando.

"Inyectenle la poción reanimadora y tráiganme el respirador muggle. La necesito lúcida, ha perdido mucha sangre." Gritó Audrey, aunque Ginny no estaba en lo absoluto segura de a quien se dirigía, escuchaba mucho bullicio a su alrededor.

"Sanadora Weasley, ¿ya ha comenzado el trabajo de parto?" escuchó Ginny una voz femenina muy lejana.

"No, temo que el bebé aún no está listo, tengo que sacarlo o no lo logrará…"

"¿Un procedimiento muggle?" cuestionó la aprendiz.

"Es la única opción si quiero que el bebé permanezca con vida. Maldita sea, está bajando su presión sanguínea…" balbuceó torpemente. "Necesito cerrar la hemorragia…"

"Pero acaso la cesárea no la pondrá más en riesgo….?" Cuestionó la aprendiz.

Audrey se esforzaba por seguir respirando, pero ya sentía que le faltaba el aire, se dijo así misma que o se controlaba o tendría que dejar la cuestión en manos de otro sanador.

"¿Qué pasó con ese respirador?" cuestionó ella muy acelerada.

Ginny poco a poco pudo enfocar su vista con mayor facilidad, la antes cara borrosa de su cuñada, se tornó más clara. Podía respirar de nuevo, gracias a la especie de mascarilla que le habían puesto en el rostro. Podía incluso escucharla con claridad.

Sabía que habían varias personas en el cuarto, pero por su posición no podía verlas a todas. Se sentía tan cansada. Sabía que estaba en San Mungo.

"Ginny…mírame, por favor, hay una decisión que tienes que tomar. ¿Me estás escuchando?" insistió Audrey con determinación, mirando a la pelirroja con insistencia. "Por favor, has un esfuerzo."

Un esfuerzo sobre humano fue lo que Ginny tuvo que hacer, pero abrió bien los ojos y miró a su cuñada con atención.

Se quitó el respirador parcialmente para poder balbucear.

"Harry…" balbuceó con dificultad. Audrey la miró compasiva y le hizo ademán de que se tranquilizara.

"Enfócate en respirar, Ginny y en ponerme atención, esto es muy importante. Harry está bien, no está aquí porque lo obligué a que se fuera atender un par de heridas menores, pero ahora tienes que enfocarte en ti. Escúchame bien, tienes una hemorragia por incisión que te hicieron con el cuchillo, no tocó ningún órgano vital, ni tampoco a tu bebé, pero has perdido mucha sangre…por si fuera poco, también se produjo una hemorragia fetal, tu bebé tiene siete meses, temo que tengo que sacarlo por un procedimiento muggle, o morirá."

Los ojos de Ginny se llenaron de lágrimas que se obligó así misma a no derramar, el dolor físico, emocional, era demasiado.

Además se sentía llena de otra sensación: miedo, puro y vil miedo, mientras que su peor pesadilla se hacía realidad: dejar a sus hijos solos.

Se obligó así misma a permanecer valiente.

"Mi bebé, sálvalo, por favor, por favor." Balbuceó, antes de volver a enfocarse en respirar.

Las lágrimas ya se deslizaban por su rostro.

"No es tan sencillo, Ginny estás en peligro, aun cuando ya logré controlar la hemorragia, si te hago el procedimiento y saco a tu bebé…" a este punto su voz se quebró "No puedo asegurarte nada, estás demasiado débil y has perdido demasiada sangre…si tu corazón falla...tendrás pocas oportunidades de sobrevivir." Se le volvió a quebrar la voz. "Sino te hago el procedimiento, tendrás más oportunidades de sobrevivir, pero tu bebé…" y se quedó callada y sólo negó.

Para Ginny, la decisión era muy fácil.

No era una decisión que nadie más pudiera tomar por ella, ni Harry, ni sus padres, ni nadie…sólo ella….sobre todo no ellos.

Ginny se reaseguró así misma, preferiría morir si con eso conseguía salvar la vida de su bebé.

"Se agota el tiempo, Ginny…" murmuró Audrey.

Ginny se quitó el respirador de nuevo. No lloraba, sólo sudaba por los esfuerzos que hacía, y por los dolores que sentía por todo su cuerpo.

"Salva a mi bebé, Audrey. Mi bebé." Murmuró una vez más débilmente. "Prométemelo."

Sabía que no se imaginaba las lágrimas en los ojos de su cuñada. Quien nuevamente se obligó a mantener el control.

La tomó de la mano.

"Haré lo que deseas. Te lo prometo." Le dijo. Y luego levantó la cabeza y se dirigió al resto de quienes le auxiliaban. "Prepárenla para la cesárea, yo avisaré a sus familiares del comienzo del procedimiento. Mantengan esa maldita hemorragia bajo control…"

Audrey salió con premura de la habitación, y se dirigió hacia donde estaba la familia, por supuesto que Harry al mirarla se puso de pie con premura, queriendo saber qué noticias le tenía.

Audrey lo miró con un semblante serio.

Harry tenía algunas suturas, y le habían puesto un yeso para remediar su brazo roto. Ella meditó entre qué era lo que debía de hacer, no sabía si lo mejor era informarle acerca de lo que Ginny había decidido, pero de sobra sabía que si se lo decía se opondría, y sólo perderían tiempo.

"Harry, no quiero…alarmarte, pero es mi deber informarte que Ginny está muy grave. Realmente muy grave, la están preparando para un procedimiento porque se le ha llegado el trabajo de parto…además ella no está del todo estable."

"¿Y el bebé?" cuestionó él.

"Aún se escuchan palpitaciones, está vivo, pero está sufriendo y si dejamos pasar más tiempo morirá. Con siete meses…es improbable, pero es posible que sobreviva."

Todos se miraron preocupadamente.

Harry cerró los ojos con angustia, tomando un par de respiraciones para tranquilizarse.

"Normalmente no lo permitiría…pero dadas las circunstancias." Comenzó ella, soltando un suspiro. "Voy a dejarte ver a Ginny unos minutos, mientras que preparan la sala para intervenirla. Está lúcida y está consciente, pero necesito que la motives para que permanezca despierta, dale ánimos, no debe verte así."

Él no podía hablar, tenía un nudo en la garganta, pero asintió y no tuvo que escucharlo dos veces antes de seguirla por un estrecho pasillo, todo a su alrededor estaba confuso.

Ante la posibilidad de perderla se había quedado sin habla, con el pulso latiéndole con rapidez, con la respiración agitada, y con una angustia que lo asfixiaba. Podía sentir lágrimas calientes en sus ojos, pero se obligó a permanecer fuerte.

No la iba a perder, no podía perderla.

Ella necesitaba quedarse, y él no podía vivir sin ella: así de fácil.

Haría y daría lo que fuera, con tal de que ella se quedara a su lado.

Y la vió, ahí acostada, indefensa, luchando por su vida. La gente a su alrededor se movía con rapidez, saliendo y entrando de la sala, instalando no sólo equipo que reconoció como parte de la medicina muggle, sino también encantamientos de diversas clases, y vio también diversos calderos, preparando y cociendo diversidad de pociones.

"Gin…" le murmuró él, hincándose a lado de la cama. Ella abrió los ojos, con un esfuerzo descomunal. Él le acarició el rostro, mientras que ella enfocaba su mirada en él.

El café chocolate reconoció al verde esmeralda, una vez más.

"Harry…" dijo ella comenzando a querer hablar. Él notó sus esfuerzos.

"No hables, mi vida, guarda tus fuerzas." Le dijo con suavidad, obligándose a echar para atrás varias lágrimas. "Perdóname, por favor, perdóname por fallarte…" se lamentó.

Ella negó con la cabeza vigorosamente.

"Tengo que decirte…"

"Me dirás cuando estés mejor." Le aseguró él, tratando de tranquilizarla. "Te vas a poner bien."

Pero la desolación que vio en los ojos de ella, lo descolocó.

Ella negó con la cabeza, con angustia, varias lágrimas derrochándose por sus mejillas. Ese maldito Grimm.

"No. Estoy agotada, mi amor." Dijo ella simplemente, negando con la cabeza, gruesas lágrimas seguían derramándose por sus mejillas, sin poderlas detener a pesar de sus valientes intentos.

Harry nunca, había estado tan asustado como lo estaba en ese instante. Quizá, había estado así de asustado cuando vio, hacía muchos años, como la maldición asesina de Bellatrix Lestrange, la había perdido por dos centímetros.

Ella lo miró, obligándose a permanecer despierta.

"No puedes dejarme, por favor no me dejes. No me hagas esto, no ahora."

"Tienes a los niños, cuida de ellos. Lo prometiste." Le dijo, pausando para tomar una bocanada de aire.

"Tu estarás con nosotros. Quédate conmigo, Gin, por favor, hazlo por mi y por los niños."

Ginny lanzó una amarga sonrisa.

"Lily." Dijo ella con sencillez. Harry la miró si comprender. "Si yo gano la apuesta, quiero que se llame Lily."

Gruesas lágrimas se desbordaron de los ojos verdes de él, y le dio un breve beso en la frente, tratando de contener un sollozo.

"No puedo creer que me lo dijeras, íbamos a esperar." Argumentó él, recordándole que ella le había jurado que él no se enteraría del nombre que ella quería, hasta que naciera el bebé.

"Señor Potter…ya nos la tenemos que llevar…" escuchó él, a un enfermero diciéndole.

Harry la miró con angustia y la tomó de la mano, antes de darle un breve beso en los labios.

"Te amo." Le murmuró ella, casi inaudiblemente. Mientras que lo separaban, para que transfiguraran la cama, en una camilla. "Adiós."

"Yo a ti más. No me digas adiós, mi vida, te veré en unas horas." Trató de convencerla él.

Limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga de la camisa. Tuvo que recargarse en el muro, y cerrar los ojos con fuerza, para no ver cuando se la llevaban.

Se derrumbó.

Lo siguiente que supo, minutos, segundos, horas, no estaba seguro de ello, fue que se sintió envuelto en el abrazo de su mejor amiga.

Los ojos llorosos castaños de Hermione lo miraron atónita. Nunca lo había visto así de afectado desde la muerte de Sirius y la de Dumbledore, se veía incluso peor, si es que ello era posible.

"Harry, todavía no llegamos a ese punto, tienes que calmarte." Trató de convencerlo ella. "Ten fe."

"No la viste, Hermione…de veras que tu no la viste."

Hermione no supo que contestar y sólo lo abrazó de nuevo. Cuando tomó algo de fuerzas, ella lo ayudó a levantar, y lo llevó a la sala de espera con el resto de la familia. Molly sollozaba amargamente, mientras que Arthur trataba de consolarla, Harry estaba sentado, serio, pensativo. Hermione y Ron se tomaban de la mano, y miraban a Harry consternados.

* * *

**N/A: Siento mucho que haya sido un capi tan largooo pero no me parecía coherente cortarlo antes, de todas formas, ya quedan pocos capis y estoy ansiosa por terminarlo. **

**Ah y el proximo capi van a entender cómo escapó Lya, no crean que fue laguna ni nada, pero el proximo capi lo aclaro, así como que fue lo que pasó con Draco. Besitooooooosssssss. **

**Ps. Estos capis van para todos los que estaban muy enojados por las actitudes de Harry, ¿les parece que ya es sufrimiento suficientE? **


	22. Lo Peor del Amor

**CAPITULO ****LO PEOR DEL AMOR.**

_"Que me esta llevando la tristeza, que me estoy bebiendo este dolor, que mi vida ya esta casi muerta, ay ay ay si supieras. El destino me cobro màs de la cuenta, no me tuvo compasion y aunque dicen que de amor nadie se enferma, como quisiera que no me doliera, esta cancion, ay ay ay si supieras." (Reyli."_

George estaba tratando de animar la situación y el tenso ambiente que se sentía en el hospital. Ginny llevaba horas en cirugía y nadie les decía nada. Harry estaba deshecho. Hermione no se separaba de su lado. Ron se había tenido que marchar al Ministerio para arreglar todo aquel desastre.

Arthur tenía a Molly abrazada de cerca, tranquilizándola y acariciándola con suavidad. Los ojos azules del hombres se veían repletos de dolor. Una mirada silenciosa pasó entre él y Hermione, al mirar a Harry.

Harry tenía los hombros apoyados en las rodillas y se tapaba la cara. No hablaba, parecía como ido, como en su mundo.

"Deberías de comer algo." Fue Molly quien se acercó a él, sus ojos cafés repletos de lágrimas. "Te hará bien."

Harry la miró y negó casi instantáneamente, parpadeó para retener las lágrimas que amenazaban por desbordarse por sus ojos verdes.

"No tengo apetito…sólo quiero saber cómo está…lleva horas ahí dentro…"dijo él con frustración, respirando agitadamente. Se levantó tan deprisa que un gran dolor de cabeza lo tomó por sorpresa, al igual que un agudo dolor en las costillas por las maldiciones que había recibido. Fue George quien intervino.

"Siéntate ¿quieres? Tendrías que estar en reposo…" le dijo ayudándolo del brazo. "Demonios, Harry, Ginny nos asesinaría a todos si viera que permitimos que te pusieras de necio para que no te atendieran esas heridas." Le dijo George.

Harry gruñó pero hizo caso. Sentándose derrotado.

"¿Mis hijos siguen con tu mujer?" le cuestionó Harry a George, el gemelo asintió.

"Si, con ella y Andrómeda, y Teddy, despreocúpate, ellos están bien. Sólo algo preocupados por su mamá." Le informó.

"Que no se enteren de nada de esto…por favor." Le dijo firmemente. Se llevó las manos a las sienes de nuevo, tratando de relajarse. Habían tantas preguntas en su cabeza, y el dolor por el peligro en el que se encontraba Ginny lo estaba asfixiando, porque eso sentía, como que no podía respirar.

Era como toda una pesadilla, una de la cual no podía despertar, todos estaban dentro de lo posible, muy tranquilos, pero él tenía un maldito presentimiento en el pecho que no se podía quitar. No era ser pesimista, si alguien quería que Ginny estuviera bien, era él, por supuesto. Se moriría sin ella. Pero la manera en la que se había despedido…tembló internamente ante el pensamiento.

Ron se aproximó por el pasillo. Harry se puso de pie con premura, aparte de noticias de Ginny, si había otra cosa que esperaba con ansiedad, eran las del cuartel de aurores.

Hermione abrazó a Ron con fuerza, quien le devolvió el abrazo, segundos después se separaron.

"¿Hay noticias?" cuestionó Ron, mirando a los presentes, con ansiedad, atajando a su mujer por la cintura.

Pero los semblantes de preocupación de todos y sobre todo de su mejor amigo le permitieron intuir que no había noticia alguna.

"Nada, cielo." Contestó Hermione, mientras Ron, la guiaba a sentarse de nuevo a su asiento, junto a Harry.

"Quiero saber qué sucedió con Riddle y con Lya…Necesito que me expliques todo…" dijo Harry, y era lo único que le brindaba, algo de vida a sus ojos verdes. Miraba a su mejor amigo con impaciencia.

"Harry no estoy seguro de que sea…" comenzó Ron, pero Hermione lo interrumpió.

"Ron te dirá todo, si accedes a ir con él, por lo menos a tomar algo a la cafeteria." Dijo la castaña con premura. Harry enrolló la mirada con irritación, detestaba esos complejos maternales de Hermione.

Ron miró a su mujer no muy convencido.

"Hermione de verdad…"

"No ha probado bocado desde que llegó aquí." le murmuró Hermione. "Por favor, hace un momento se sintió fatal…"

Ron suspiró y le murmuró de vuelta.

"No estoy seguro de que lo que tengo que decirle vaya a darle ánimos." Le dijo en voz baja, y luego se dirigió a su amigo. "Estoy dispuesto a aceptar ese trato, Harry, de cualquier forma, no podemos hablar aquí." dijo el pelirrojo.

Harry suspiró pesadamente y asintió, no sin antes mirar a sus suegros con aprehensión.

"Si se enteran de algo…por favor…" murmuró con angustia.

"Descuida, sabemos donde hallarte." Le aseguró Molly con dulzura, abrazándolo. Harry asintió resignado.

* * *

Astoria miró a Draco amorosamente y le tomó la mano. Estaba sedado, pero le habían informado que en cualquier momento despertaría. Estaba orgullosa de él, pero más que nada, estaba más calmada, más tranquila de tenerlo a su lado nuevamente, sin aquellos sujetos amenazando su paz. Lo adoraba más que a nada.

Sintió que él le apretó la mano de vuelta y ella sonrió al ver que sus ojos grises se habrían con lentitud.

Cuando él pudo por fin digerir la imagen de su mujer frente a él, no pudo reprimir una sonrisa, al sentir el aire en sus pulmones, estaba vivo, y parecía que todo estaba bien.

"Hola." Le murmuró ella. "Me tenías preocupada." Le dijo ella, acariciándole el rostro.

"Hierba mala nunca muere." Le aseguró él. Ella reprimió un sollozo y le depositó un suave beso en los labios. Él quería incorporarse pero ella no se lo permitió.

"Cálmate, ¿quieres? No es necesario que hagas esfuerzos." Le dijo la castaña. "Sufriste una maldición y te estabas desangrando…afortunadamente los aurores llegaron a tiempo."

"¿Nuestro hijo está bien?" cuestionó él. "¿Los atraparon?" dijo ansioso por noticias.

Ella sonrió, acariciándole la mano para tranquilizarlo.

"Shhh…calmate, todo está bien. Scorpius está con tu madre, y por lo que sé Riddle, está detenido…y Lya Knightley…bueno, no es nada confirmado, pero por lo que pude averiguar está muerta." Murmuró, bajando la mirada levemente.

"Entonces estamos a salvo." Dijo Draco mucho más tranquilo, dejando salir un suspiro de alivio, luego volvió a mirarla y frunció el ceño. "¿Qué hay acerca de los Potter?"

Astoria lo miró con tristeza, reteniendo dos lágrimas que se formaron en sus ojos verdes color olivo.

"Harry está bien…sólo tuvo algunas heridas menores, y Ginny…al parecer Lya la hirió de gravedad….Ginny le quitó la varita, así que ella, hizo uso de un puñal que traía consigo." Dijo, gruesas lágrimas ahora caían por sus pálidas mejillas.

Draco la miró impactado ante la noticia, suspiró, y en aquel momento más que nunca quiso abrazarla, cerró los ojos digiriendo la noticia.

"Pobre…su bebé…"

"No sé nada más."

"Yo traté de ayudar, Astoria te lo juro, que lo intenté. Potter me dijo que me comunicara con los aurores para informarles que les dejaría pasar, cuando él hubiera puesto a su mujer a salvo, pero no nos dimos cuenta que el espejo de doble vista dejó de funcionar por los encantamientos que había puestos sobre la casa." Dijo con tristeza. "Fui un gran estúpido." Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás. "Luego dudé entre irme….yo tenía tanto miedo, los habían atrapado a los dos y no sabía que hacer, así que cuando iba irme, escuché que estaban apunto de matar a Ginevra y yo…tenía que hacer algo, y lo único que se me ocurrió fue atacar a Lya…debí haber hecho más…."

Astoria negó con la cabeza y le sonrió.

"Nadie va a culparte, Draco, Ron Weasley habló conmigo cuando te trajeron aquí, fue él quien me avisó que te habían lastimado y que te estaban atendiendo. Pero nadie te culpa acerca de lo que pasó, están muy conscientes que les diste a los Potter una oportunidad…hiciste lo que pudiste." Le aseguró ella sonriéndole. "Y estoy muy orgullosa de ti, y sé que Scorpius lo estará algún día."

Draco negó con la cabeza. "Debimos haber ido con ellos antes…habríamos evitado todo esto."

"Estábamos asustados, y con esa gente, ¿quién podría culparnos?" le dijo ella, acariciándole nuevamente. "Te quiero, Draco." Le murmuró ella contra sus labios, antes de besarlo.

* * *

Ron miró a su amigo, con algo de temor. Estaba acostumbrado a todas las demandas que implicaba ser el mejor amigo de Harry Potter, él y Hermione habían estado con él en los momentos más amargos y más difíciles de su vida, pero nunca, ni en sus peores pesadillas lo había visto con el semblante que tenía en aquel momento.

No cuando murió Sirius Black, tampoco cuando murió Dumbledore, y las muertes de Remus, Tonks y de Fred, lo habían dejado mal, eran después de todo su familia. Pero en ninguna de aquellas ocasiones lucía tan débil como lucía en aquel momento. Sus ojos no reflejaban ningún tipo de emoción, el normalmente vivaracho verde esmeralda, estaba por completo vacío, estaba muy pálido, y las heridas que tenía en el rostro lo hacían lucir desencajado, las grandes ojeras adornaban sus ojos, parecía como un hombre que estaba perdiendo las ganas de vivir.

Estaban sentados en la cafetería, se había formado un silencio, incómodo, se había rehusado a comer nada, así que lo único que consiguió fue que aceptara beber un café, con tal de que algo le cayera al estómago.

"Gracias." Le murmuró Harry a Ron débilmente. Ron lo miró confundido. "Por todo lo que has hecho por mi familia y por mí hoy, nunca habría llegado a ningún lado sin ti…perdí la cabeza…" dijo tallándose el rostro. "Ni siquiera pude salvarla…Si muere será todo culpa mía."

"No digas tonterías, nada ha sido culpa tuya. Y tú habrías hecho lo mismo por mí, yo tampoco habría visto razón, si hubiera estado en tus zapatos, si hubieran sido Hermione, Rose y Hugo…."

Harry negó la cabeza derrotado, bajando la mirada.

"Háblame acerca de Riddle…y de Lya…" dijo, sus ojos verdes encontrándose con los azules de su mejor amigo. "y Malfoy….¿fue él quien te contactó? ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en llegar? Todo está tan confuso…"

Ron se aclaró la garganta.

"Malfoy no pudo contactarme porque el espejo de doble vista no servía en la casa de seguridad en la que estaban…" dijo Ron, bajando sus ojos azules, temeroso ante la reacción de su mejor amigo.

"¿Qué? Soy un rematado imbécil…¿cómo pude no darme cuenta?" dijo furioso consigo mismo, azotando el puño en la mesa, la gente lo miraba, Ron lo miró indicativamente para que se calmara.

"No te alteres…y tampoco te culpes, no pudiste haberlo imaginado, y estoy seguro de que Malfoy tampoco cayó en la cuenta hasta mucho después." Aseguró el pelirrojo. "Escúchame amigo, lo que le está pasando a mi hermana, no es tu culpa. Si alguien tiene la culpa de que esté en este estado….soy yo."

Harry lo miró desconcertado, no comprendiendo.

"¿De qué demonios estás hablando?"

"Yo…la dejé escapar a propósito…deje escapar a Lya."

"¿Qué?"

"Lo que oíste. Cuando regresé a buscarla… yo sé que tu confiabas en los Malfoy, pero yo no, Harry….nunca lo he hecho y nunca lo haré, tu estabas fatal, y yo necesitaba hacer algo más para encontrar a mi hermana. Será tu esposa y la madre de tus hijos, pero antes de todo eso, es mi hermana. Imagínate mi sorpresa al llegar al apartamento de Lya, encontrarme a quien yo reconocí como Daphne Greengrass…"

"Pero qué demonios…"

"Como lo oyes. Estaba buscando en las cosas de Lya. Ella seguía inconsciente y atada. No sé exactamente que era lo que pretendía, supongo que ayudarla…sacarle algo de dinero, quizá, pero cuando yo llegué ahí…la sorprendí, la desarmé y le puse las cosas en claro…fue entonces cuando aproveché para hechizar a Lya con un rastreador...pero necesitaba que su "milagroso" escape, fuera convincente, así que sabía que Daphne sería de utilidad."

"Así que tú…."

"Sí…La obligué a cooperar, le dije que si se atrevía a desafiar mi autoridad, estaría en graves problemas con el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, le dije que iría a Azkaban por participación en la gama diversa de delitos que estaba cometiendo aquella mujer…por ser su cómplice. Pero le dije que cuidara mucho lo que decía….

"También necesitaremos el testimonio de ella…."

"Está muerta…" completó Ron con rapidez.

"¿Qué?"

"No hubo nada que pudiera hacer…créeme, me sorprendió tanto como a ti, ¿qué clase de loca mataría a alguien que le había ayudado a escapar? Tan pronto como la liberó, Lya le hizo unas cuantas preguntas, que estaba claro que Daphne respondía nerviosa y con evasivas….temiendo meter la pata, y que yo cumpliera mi amenaza…y antes de que yo pudiera hacer algo al respecto, le envió un Avada Kedavra…supongo que no confiaba en ella…." Le dijo el pelirrojo solemnemente. "Y yo tampoco hubiera podido hacer nada, sin estropear mi coartada…"

"Así que me encontraste gracias a un encantamiento rastreador…"

Ron asintió.

"Y el talento de varios de nuestros hombres, no tienes idea de lo complicado que fue acceder al lugar, con tanto maldito encantamiento que tenía…pero supongo que burlamos la seguridad primordial teniendo al guardián secreto guiándonos…"

Harry hundió su rostro en las palmas de sus manos, estaba agotado, angustiado. Todo lo que quería era abrazar a Ginny y nunca dejarla ir. Que todo aquello fuera una maldita pesadilla, que llegaran sus hijos a despertarlos por la mañana….y darse cuenta de que todo había sido un mal sueño. Pero tan sólo eran deseos. Porque la verdad es que él había sido un verdadero imbécil, y Ginny yacía en una cama, entre la vida y la muerte, y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.

"Lo lamento, Harry, pero es mi hermana de quien hablamos, y tu no estabas pensando con claridad…así que esa mujer escapó por mi culpa, y si quieres culpar a alguien por el estado en el que se encuentra Ginny…cúlpame a mí." Dijo Ron, una vez que Harry lo había mirado.

Harry meditó lo que haría, por un lado, detestaba que Ron hubiera actuado sin consultárselo, estuvo apunto de gritar como acostumbraba, pero por otro…aún sin Lya, Riddle podría haberlos matado a ambos, si los aurores no hubieran llegado, porque el espejo de doble vista jamás funcionó…hubiera, hubiera, ¿qué más daba el hubiera en aquellas circunstancias?

Negó con la cabeza y miró a su mejor amigo.

"Hiciste lo correcto, aún en contra de mis deseos, actuaste como un verdadero auror, separaste el hecho de que era tu hermana quien estaba de rehén…quizá si yo hubiera actuado de esa forma, ella estaría bien. Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer." Le aseguró.

Ron le lanzó una media sonrisa.

"Significa mucho para mí que lo digas." Dijo con voz gruesa.

"Sólo quiero que me asegures que Lya y Riddle van a pudrirse en Azkaban por el resto de sus vidas…" suplicó Harry con odio y rencor.

Ron volvió a lanzar un suspiro, era una noche de malas noticias para Harry Potter, y detestaba ser él quien tenía que dárselas.

"Riddle está detenido, será un juicio rápido, y seguramente se le condenará al beso del dementor…lo único que me preocupa es que los alemanes quieran extraditarlo…" dijo temiendo la reacción otra vez de su amigo.

"No voy a permitirlo….en cuanto mi mujer esté fuera de peligro, me haré cargo de ese asunto. Él será tratado con todo el rigor posible, no me importa que tantas influencias tenga que mover para lograrlo." Dijo él decidido. Ron sólo asintió.

"Sé que son demasiadas malas noticias para ti y sé que no es lo que quieres escuchar pero…Lya está muerta…"

Cuando Harry escuchó aquellas palabras, lo miró sin creerle, boquiabierto, no podía estar muerta, esa maldita víbora, no podía escaparse de la justicia mágica…no después de todo lo que había hecho, apretó los puños con fuerza, cerrando los ojos para serenarse y evitar armar una escena.

"¿Cómo pasó?" dijo con voz gruesa, evitando ver a su mejor amigo a los ojos, para no verlo con furia.

"La teníamos acorralada en la azotea y prefirió lanzarse al vacío en vez de entregarse…lo siento, Harry, no hubo nada que pudiéramos hacer…estoy convencido de que estaba loca…" dijo el pelirrojo.

Harry se talló el rostro, comprendiendo que no había nada que sus hombres hubieran podido hacer, tenía que enfocarse, enfocarse únicamente en su familia y en el que estuvieran bien, tenía que pensar en Ginny y en sus hijos, y en que al menos, ya no había nadie que pudiera hacerles daño.

"Lo hecho, hecho está." Dijo el pelinegro, dándole un sorbo a su café. "¿Has hecho los trámites pertinentes?" cuestionó.

Ron asintió. "Todo está en orden, no debes preocuparte por eso ahora."

"¿Y sabes algo del estado de Draco Malfoy?" dijo Harry, inquiriendo con una ceja levantada. No era que Draco fuera su mayor preocupación en aquel momento, y si bien lo que había pasado no significaba probablemente el nacimiento de una gran y entrañable amistad, por lo menos sería el inicio de una relación cordial.

"Llegó desangrándose pero lo atendieron rápidamente, me parece que ya está fuera de peligro. Su esposa está con él." Comentó Ron.

Harry asintió.

"De no haber sido por él, la habrían matado… frente a mí…con un avada kedavra…" dijo él, su mirada enfocada en el vacío.

Ron lo miró, aún renuente, él nunca abandonaría sus prejuicios.

"Y de no haber sido por él, mi hermana no habría llegado ahí en primer lugar…"

* * *

La sala de espera estaba repleta de pelirrojos, todos esperando noticias ansiosamente.

Molly estaba recargada en Arthur, que la tenía abrazada de cerca, sabía que una de las peores pesadillas de su mujer era revivir aquellos momentos en la segunda guerra, cuando Fred había muerto…el temor de enterrar a otro hijo la atormentaba, y el dolor sólo aumentaba cuando se trataba de su hija menor y la única mujer, que dejaría huérfanos a dos niños pequeños.

"Es fuerte, Molly, por favor cálmate. Ginny estará bien, estoy seguro." Le dijo el hombro con suavidad, sus ojos azules también lucían cansados, agotados.

"Pero escuchaste lo que dijo Audrey…está muy mal…ay Arthur, ¿Cómo pueden pasarnos tantas cosas malas?"

La conversación se hacía inaudible, porque George, Charlie y Bill charlaban, desviando la tensión que se acrecentaba minuto a minuto. Hermione estaba en un rincón, sentada, mirando el reloj con ansiedad, estaba preocupada por sus mejores amigos y por cómo lidiarían con todo aquello que estaba sucediendo. Percy llegó nerviosamente a la sala, sus hermanos lo miraron enrollando la mirada, típico de Percy llegar tan tarde y queriendo hacer una gran entrada.

"Creímos que estabas de viaje de trabajo…." Murmuró Bill.

"Mi esposa me dejó varios recados con mi secretaria, pero tardaron en pasármelos….pero he venido tan pronto como me ha sido posible. ¿Qué tan grave está?" cuestionó pomposamente, dándole un beso en la mejilla a su madre, que era la única que lucía aliviada por la presencia de su hijo.

"Lo suficientemente grave." Respondió Bill cruzado de brazos, recargado en la pared. Sus ojos normalmente vivarachos, lucían sin chispa alguna.

"¿Y Fleur?" cuestionó Percy directamente a su hermano.

"Con Andrómeda y Angelina…están cuidando a Fred, Roxanne, Rose, Hugo, Albus, James y Victoire…y Teddy también se encuentra ahí." Agregó Bill, frunciendo el ceño ante el último nombre.

Hermione miró al mayor de los hermanos con desagrado.

"Honestamente Bill, tienen nueve años y están enamorados, son adorables…déjalos ser adorables…." Se quejó la castaña. "Y concéntrate en tu hermana."

Bill fue por completo silenciado por su cuñada. Percy inquirió con una ceja levantada hacia Hermione.

"Es una larga historia…Bill está celoso porque Teddy le pidió a Victoire que fuera su novia…" dijo la castaña enrollando la mirada. "Y pierde de vista que son niños, sólo niños…"

Percy sonrió burlonamente a su hermano mayor.

"De acuerdo, ¿y exactamente qué fue lo que dijo mi esposa, respecto a Ginny?" cuestionó Percy esta vez hacia Hermione.

"Su bebé está vivo todavía, pero tenía que nacer ya, de lo contrario moriría, parece que le hará un procedimiento muggle….eso y además Ginny ha perdido mucha sangre, y como de por sí ya estaba muy débil con el embarazo…te imaginarás que no el panorama no es muy alentador." contestó la castaña.

"¿Y en dónde está Harry? ¿no debería de estar aquí?"

"Está en la cafetería con Ron, y déjalo estar, no la está pasando nada bien, así que ni se te ocurra fastidiarlo…" fue Molly quien contestó.

Percy suspiró y se sentó a lado de su cuñada.

"Por cierto, Hermione…me enteré de tu nuevo puesto, siempre supe que llegarías lejos, felicitaciones." Dijo en voz baja, para no importunar a su enorme familia.

"Gracias." Contestó la castaña no muy animada.

Percy se quedó callado ante el incómodo silencio. Nadie decía palabra alguna, hasta que la rápida llegada de Harry y de Ron los hizo reaccionar a todos.

"¿Alguna noticia?" cuestionó el ojiverde antes de que alguien le pudiera decir cualquier cosa.

Hermione negó con tristeza.

"Todo igual." Dijo la castaña, temiendo la reacción de su mejor amigo.

Demonios, lo había enviado a la cafetería para que se calmara, y lucía aún peor, si es que era eso posible. Miró a Ron, sin comprender, él sólo le balbuceó que se lo explicaría luego, en voz baja.

"Harry…." Saludó Percy, ofreciéndole la mano.

Harry la estrechó por educación, luciendo realmente abatido, en aquellas circunstancias lo último que quería era mantener una conversación que el Weasley que menos el agradaba. A decir verdad, siempre que podía lo evitaba.

"Descuida, mi mujer es grandiosa sanadora, estoy seguro de que Ginny se recuperará…"

"Si, Gracias, Percy." Replicó el pelinegro, ni siquiera mirándolo a los ojos. Tomó su lugar del otro lado del pasillo, junto a Molly y a Arthur.

Ron y Percy se habían enfrascado en una conversación, después de todo, Percy quería saber a todo detalle lo que había sucedido, con un cargo tan importante en el Ministerio, tenía que resguardarse de cualquier escándalo, Ron y George lo miraron de mala forma, al escuchar tal comentario.

"Disculpen…" escuchó una voz conocida.

Harry levantó la mirada, reconociendo a Astoria, sus ojos verdes olivo inundados de lágrimas, e hinchados por el llanto. Se acercó a Harry y se sentó a su lado, los presentes los miraban con curiosidad, todos sabían que se trataba de Astoria Malfoy. Ella puso una mano de apoyo en el brazo de Harry.

Harry la miró por primera vez. Astoria realmente se sintió mal por él, se veía fatal.

"¿Cómo está Ginny?" preguntó la mujer con delicadeza.

"La están interviniendo, en este momento, aparentemente su prioridad es el bebé, pero…" se le cortó la voz y negó con la cabeza, sus ojos esmeralda repletos de lágrimas y dolor. "No se ve bien."

Astoria lo miró con seriedad absoluta y no dijo nada, sólo bajó la mirada. Harry volvió a mirarla y le preguntó tentativamente.

"¿Cómo está tu marido?" le cuestionó, no había frialdad en su voz, ni rencor, le estaba, a pesar de todo agradecido, de no haber sido él…alguien más hubiera hecho el trabajo, y estaría enterrando a sus dos pequeños hijos en ese momento.

Ella lanzó una pequeña sonrisa y asintió.

"Lo han atendido muy bien, la maldición que le lanzaron pudo ser mortal, se estaba desangrando…pero aparentemente ya está fuera de peligro. Lo acabo de ver, también me preguntó por Ginny…dice que espera que se recupere pronto." Le dijo la mujer reservadamente.

Harry asintió.

"Me alegro que esté bien, y en cuanto me sea posible, iré a agradecerle en persona lo que ha hecho por mis hijos…y por ella, por supuesto, no tendrá que enfrentar ningún cargo. Es probable que necesitemos su testimonio, pero nadie tratará de fincarle ningún tipo de responsabilidad, estén tranquilos al respecto." Le aclaró él, y ella sonrió auténticamente y lo abrazó.

"Gracias." Le dijo simplemente. "Por favor, avísenme de cualquier novedad. Ten fe, Harry, ella va a estar bien. Es muy fuerte, más fuerte que mucha gente que conozco." Pretendió asegurarle.

Harry asintió educadamente, y la mujer se marchó.

Harry no supo cuanto tiempo había pasado, si habían sido horas, minutos, segundos, no lo supo, estaba como completamente ido. Cuando por fin, Audrey llegó por un largo pasillo, vestida con su bata de San Mungo, y con una mascarilla tapándole la boca, llegó ante ellos y se la retiró.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas contenidas, al encarar a Harry y a los Weasley.

Percy la abrazó y le dio un suave beso en los labios, Audrey no le respondió, lo miró con frialdad.

"Ya era hora de que vinieras a apoyar a tu familia…" le murmuró a su marido, a manera de reproche, por lo bajo, mientras que Harry se ponía de pie y se acercaba a ella, ansioso por noticias.

"Estaba en medio de una reunión importante…" replicó Percy tan presumido como siempre.

Audrey enrolló la mirada, adoraba a Percy, pero a veces podía ser tan….tan….tan… Optó por no contestar, y desvió su mirada hacia Harry, pobre hombre, nunca antes lo había visto así de cabizbajo.

Los ojos de Harry la miraron con angustia. El ojiverde se talló el rostro con frustración, él mismo reteniendo lágrimas.

"Por favor…habla ya, lo que sea que tengas que decirme…." Comenzó él. La pesadilla estaba llegando a sus peores momentos.

Ella le hizo ademán se que se calmara.

"Tienes una hermosa hija prematura de siete meses, toda una luchadora, si me lo permites decir…está en la incubadora y es muy pequeña, pero le veo buenas posibilidades…" dijo Audrey, Molly rompió en lágrimas, y los demás dejaron salir el aliento que habían estado reteniendo. Molly lo abrazó con ternura, como lo hacía, desde sus doce años, como si fuera un hijo más.

Harry sonrió momentáneamente, pero sentía que algo no andaba bien. El vacío en su pecho no se había cerrado en lo absoluto. Una niña, a Ginny le complacería saberlo.

"¿y Ginny?" cuestionó con voz seca.

Silencio sepulcral otra vez.

Audrey se obligó así misma a permanecer dura y valiente.

"Lo siento mucho, Harry…"

"¿Qué estás tratando de decirme?"

"Está viva, pero no puedo mentirte, ella no está nada bien, las siguientes horas serán críticas…sino reacciona pronto a todas las transfusiones y pociones que le hemos puesto, su organismo caerá en estado de shock y…temo que tendrá un desenlace fatal." Dijo con seriedad.

Todos se miraron. Las lágrimas fluyeron de los ojos de Harry sin poder hacer nada al respecto, el dolor que sentía en el brazo y en el abdomen por las maldiciones que había sufrido, se anulaban por completo, ante el dolor que sentía en el pecho. Sentía perfecto como si algo se le rompiera por dentro. Se talló los ojos, limpiándose las lágrimas con premura. A lo lejos podía escuchar los sollozos de Molly.

"¿En estado de que…?" cuestionó Ron confundido, la angustia reflejada en sus ojos azules, Hermione ya derramaba lágrimas silenciosas.

"Tuve que operarla para sacar al bebé, hacerle un procedimiento muggle…porque sino la bebé moriría. Pero Ginny….ella, estaba muy débil al llegar, tantas maldiciones cruciatus, y la herida causada con el cuchillo, le provocó una hemorragia masiva y…. Su corazón casi no resiste el procedimiento. Logré traerla de vuelta, pero en ese tiempo en que su presión descendió…y he tratado de estabilizarla desde entonces, pero sus signos vitales están muy débiles, si cae en estado de shock, sus órganos dejarán de funcionar, porque la sangre no podrá fluir por su cuerpo…"

"¿Pero no es irreversible, verdad? Es decir ella…sigue viva, ¿no?" cuestionó Hermione entre lágrimas.

"Si, ella está viva, aún tiene actividad cerebral….pero mientras no reaccione, no estamos seguros de que pueda sobrevivir, y aún cuando reaccione, tampoco sé si habrá algún otro daño…o secuela…" Dijo, dejando finalmente que una tímida lágrima descendiera por su mejilla y se perdiera en su cabello.

"Merlín…."

"¿Pero cuándo despertará?"

"No lo sabemos, ella….voy a ser muy sincera con ustedes. En el mejor de los escenarios ella recuperará la conciencia poco a poco….y mejorará. En el peor…siento informarles que en el peor de los casos, su actividad cerebral decrecerá por completo, y sus órganos vitales dejarán de funcionar….conduciéndola al fallecimiento."

Harry sentía que estaba apunto de estallar por la conmoción a su alrededor, sentía lágrimas calientes bordeando sus ojos. A lo lejos escuchaba los sollozos de Molly y Hermione, luego se sintió abrazado por ésta. Su mejor amiga lo abrazo con fuerza, Harry podía sentir sus lágrimas en su cuello y en su nuca.

No podía perderla, ella no podía hacerle eso, sentía tanto enojo, ella no podía siquiera atreverse a considerar abandonarlo de aquella manera. ¿Qué acaso no sabía que ella era lo más importante que tenía en la vida? No sería nadie sin ella. De todas las pérdidas que había sufrido, ella le había salvado, pero si estaba vez ella se marchaba, no habría manera alguna de sentirse mejor. Deseó con toda el alma poder regresar el tiempo.

Silencio incómodo nuevamente, todas las miradas puestas sobre él.

"¿Puedo verla?" le salió la voz, grave y taciturna.

"Si podrán verla, pero en una media hora, recién la acaban de mover a su habitación y quiero que permanezca estable antes de permitir visitas. Pero puedes ver a tu hija..está en los cuneros, es muy pequeña, está dentro de la incubadora." Dijo tratando de animarle un poco.

"No quiero verla." Dijo él resueltamente, sus ojos verdes estaban enrojecidos por las lágrimas y estaba muy pálido. Se sentó nuevamente en la silla, con los codos apoyados en sus rodillas.

Molly lo miró sin comprender y Hermione lució horrorizada.

"Pero Harry….yo creo que deberías de…." Comenzó Hermione.

"Suficiente." Fue Arthur Weasley quien habló. "No lo presionen, Molly, querida creo que lo mejor es que vayamos a ver a nuestra nieta." Dijo antes de poner una de sus manos en el hombro de su yerno en señal de apoyo. Los ojos azules del hombre lucían muy apagados.

Harry miró a Arthur agradecido, por quitarle presión de encima. No quería verla, porque no sabría como enfrentar el hecho de que tenía a una personita más en su vida, su hija, y ¿qué sería de ella si su madre moría? La sola idea lo llenaba de miedo. Y como odiaba el maldito miedo.

Molly se limpió las lágrimas y asintió, dirigiéndose hacia los cuneros.

"Por favor avísenme si algo sucede con mi hija." Dijo sollozando Molly sollozando, antes de seguir a Arthur, rumbo a los cuneros. George y Bill abrazaron a su madre, uno de cada lado y los siguieron.

Ron miró a Hermione de manera insistente para señalarle que le dejara solo con Harry. Lo último que quería es que Harry perdiera su temperamento con la castaña. Sabía lo mucho que Hermione podía desesperar a Harry cuando se lo proponía.

"Yo los acompaño a ver a la bebé." Murmuró Hermione, lanzándole una mirada gélida a su marido y otra compasiva a su mejor amigo. Siguió a la pareja al lado opuesto, hacia los cuneros.

Ron miró a su mejor amigo sin saber que decir, estaba como ido. Parecía como si por su cabeza pasaran un montón de ideas al mismo tiempo. Ron sabía que el estado de su hermana era delicado y por supuesto que aquello lo angustiaba, pero Harry estaba sin duda, muy mal emocionalmente.

"No puedo perderla." Le dijo Harry con voz dura, como sino admitiera que le refutasen. "Ella no se puede morir."

Ron se quedó callado y dudó, pero al final le dio un abrazo fraternal a su mejor amigo.

"Todavía no estamos en ese punto. Audrey dijo que podía recuperarse." Trató de recordarle.

"Lo sé, y no voy a perderla. Ella tiene que despertar, Ron. No puede dejarme solo con dos niños pequeños y una recién nacida….no puede…Mierda, Ron. ¿Qué voy a hacer con dos niños pequeños y una bebé? Merlín, no podré…Ella no puede hacerme esto."

Pasaron varios minutos y Harry ni siquiera lo notó. Era como si estuviera viviendo una pesadilla.

Regresó Audrey y lo miró compasivamente. Percy estaba recargado del otro lado del corredor, en realidad, también lucía desencajado, al notar por primera vez la gravedad de la situación.

"¿Puedo verla?" suplicó Harry. Audrey suspiró y asintió.

"Sígueme…" murmuró ella. Harry la siguió a través de varios inmaculados corredores, hasta llegar a uno en donde se encontraban pacientes de alta gravedad.

La siguió y al llegar a la puerta de la habitación ella le hizo ademán de que se detuviera.

"Espera Harry, hay algo de lo que quiero que hablemos…necesito que sepas exactamente cómo fueron las cosas y por qué Ginny se encuentra en el estado en el que se encuentra. Es mi deber que sepas toda la verdad de lo que pasó." Le dijo con tristeza.

Harry frunció el ceño y se talló los ojos, con frustración. Estaba harto de tanta mierda, ¿qué mas podría haber en aquella horrible situación? ¿qué otra cosa tendría que enfrentar?

"¿De qué me estás hablando?" murmuró él confundido.

"Como te dije, Ginny llegó aquí habiendo perdido mucha sangre, tenía la presión sanguínea muy baja y estaba perdiendo lucidez…tuve que administrarle una droga para que recuperara la conciencia. Pude hablar con ella y fue muy clara, y estaba en sus cinco sentidos." Murmuró ella, nerviosa, mirando hacia abajo. Sabía de sobra que su concuño no tenía el mejor carácter del mundo y temía cómo iba a tomar lo que estaba apunto de confesarle.

Esperaba que el Harry entendiera que Ginny había preferido estar en ese riesgo, en vez de perder a su hija, y que ese hecho aliviara su dolor, o fuera al menos, un consuelo.

"Temo que no comprendo…por favor, se clara." Dijo mirándola fijamente.

"Por las maldiciones que recibió, y por todo el estrés que sufrió…tu hija sietemesina comenzó a perecer en el vientre de ella. Tenía que sacarla Harry, de lo contrario moriría. Pero la cesárea al mismo tiempo…" comenzó ella, pero Harry la completó.

"Pondría a Ginny más en riesgo…." Completó él, sus ojos nuevamente nublados por las lágrimas. La miró con furia y con incredulidad. "¿Y tú lo hiciste? La operaste sabiendo que ella podría no resistir?"

Audrey lo miró severa.

"Le expliqué a Ginny, y en esos minutos de conciencia ella fue muy clara: mi prioridad tenía que ser su bebé." Le dijo ella.

Harry golpeó con los puños la pared.

"¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Cómo pudiste aceptar una decisión que la propia Ginny estaba tomando por los dos?" le gritó. La gente que pasaba a sus alrededores, se volvía para mirarlos con curiosidad.

"Lo siento Harry, pero es mi deber respetar los deseos de mi paciente. Es parte del juramento hipocrático." Le dijo bajando la cabeza. "Como lo temía, su corazón falló y sus signos vitales no están estables. Escúchame Harry, al final, fue su decisión, tu hija está con vida y creo que deberías de valorar el sacrificio que Ginny hizo por ella…esperaba que el saberlo, te brindara algo de consuelo…"

"A la mierda con el consuelo….Ginny tomó una decisión no sólo por ella, sino también por mi…porque es ella quien se va, y me deja solo…" después de eso, se derrumbó.

¿Cómo se había atrevido? Ella quería dejarlo, lo iba a dejar si él no podía hacer nada al respecto… ¿Qué acaso no comprendía que si ella se iba él no querría seguir adelante? Sintió una inmensa rabia en contra de ella. Tembló de ira, y tuvo que tomar unas respiraciones para tranquilizarse. Tuvo que pensar en su hija….una niña…la niña que ella tanto había deseado.

Audrey tembló internamente y lo abrazó.

"Tengo que ser realista. Es mi trabajo. Pero no pierdas las esperanzas, siempre puede haber algún milagro y ella podría…despertar…"

"Quiero verla, por favor, por favor…"

Harry no se apartaba del lado de la cama de Ginny, era un zombi día y noche, ni siquiera dormía, sus ojos verdes lucían infinitamente tristes hinchados, por falta de sueño y lágrimas. La sola idea de perderla lo atormentaba. Y verla ahí, en cama tan pálida…tan quieta, lo hacía querer reanimarla a como diera lugar.

Y no podía si quiera pensar en sus hijos, ¿y si Ginny moría? ¿Podría él con los tres…? Ni siquiera había podido mirar a su hija, no con todo lo que había pasado, todo el mundo había intentado persuadirlo para que la viera…pero él…no podía simplemente no podía. Sus ojos estaban por completo hinchados, y sentía un vacío horrible en el pecho, uno que temía que quedara incompleto por siempre.

* * *

Sintió una mano reconfortarlo en el hombro, delicada y pequeña. Volvió su cansada mirada hacia Hermione, se veía desgastada y muy preocupada, después de todo su parto había estado muy reciente, y Ginny era como una hermana para ella ¿cómo no lucir abatida?

Le lanzó una triste sonrisa y Hermione lo vio de mala manera.

"Deberías de dormir, Harry, te vas a enfermar." Le murmuró la castaña.

Harry volvió la vista al cuerpo inerte de Ginny en la cama y tembló involuntariamente. Negó rotundamente.

"No puedo dejarla."

"El que tu te mates de agotamiento no cambia nada…no cambia que ella esté…" murmuró ella pero después acalló, los ojos verdes de Harry crisparon con enojo.

"¿Al borde de la muerte? Viva a base de maquinas y pociones? Dilo Hermione…" dijo él furioso.

Hermione derramó un par de lágrimas, detestaba ver a Harry de esa manera. Lo quería muchísimo, era como un hermano para ella, y verlo sufrir de aquella forma la hacía sentir fatal. Además era tan duro con ella cuando se enfadaba. Audrey los había puesto al tanto acerca de su conversación con Harry, y sabía que aquello había empeorado el estado anímico de su amigo.

"Yo…lo siento…me refería a que no cambia que esté en un estado crítico." Intentó componer ella.

Harry suspiró, y se talló los ojos con las manos.

"No has visto a tu hija, Harry… es muy pequeña todavía, pero se nota que va a ser igualita a su mamá…" murmuró ella tratando de animarlo.

Harry negó, volviendo su gélida mirada al cuerpo inerte de la pelirroja que yacía frente a él.

"No quiero verla, Hermione, no puedo." Declaró él con la voz temblorosa. Hermione lo miró con reproche.

"A Ginny la harías inmensamente infeliz de escucharte… No es culpa de tu hija que Ginny esté en este estado, fue su decisión, y es una que cualquier madre en su lugar habría tomado…" puso sus manos en la cintura.

"Si Ginny muere…."

"Harry, tu hija no tiene la culpa de que Ginny esté tan grave…"

"No es eso, no comprendes….yo…" dijo despeinándose todavía más. "No tengo idea de cómo manejar esto, Hermione, de por sí, ya tener que criar solo a James y Albus, mierda Hermione, Ginny no tiene derecho a marcharse y dejarme con esto…y una bebé, una niña…Hermione, no sabes lo mucho que me costó ser un padre, para James y Albus, porque nunca tuve uno, pero todo lo hice porque ella estaba a mi lado…no puedo…si ella se va yo…."

Hermione lo abrazó con fuerza.

"Está bien tener miedo, Harry, nadie te culpa…" murmuró ella. "No tienes que aparentar ser duro ante nosotros…" le dijo ella sin duda.

"Ella no puede dejarme, Hermione…"

"Esa no es tu decisión, Harry, se está haciendo lo que mejor se puede. Y creo que deberías de ir a ver a tu hija, no sabes la tranquilidad que te dará mirarla…ver sus ojitos idénticos a los de su mamá…por favor…"

"Yo…"

"Sólo piénsalo." Murmuró ella. Su amigo asintió. "Nos vamos a casa, no logramos nada estando, aquí, sólo pueden permanecer dos personas en la habitación…Molly no se siente bien, y los niños nos necesitan." Dijo ella con suavidad. "¿Por qué no vienes, Harry? Duerme un par de horas, es todo lo que te pido, mira que son las once de la noche, al rato, puedes volver….ella estará bien cuidada, Audrey estará de guardia."

Harry enrolló la mirada, adoraba a su amiga, pero en aquellos momentos lo estaba desquiciando. ¿Acaso no entendía? Él anclaba a Ginny a la vida, y no tenía ninguna intención de dejar de hacerlo. No iba a dejarla.

"No voy a separarme de ella." Resolvió él con voz dura, y Hermione supo de inmediato que había perdido la discusión.

"¿Quieres que te traiga algo de tu casa?" cuestionó ella. "¿Ropa?"

Harry volvió a negar.

"Preferiría que James y Albus se quedaran contigo, sé que Hugo está pequeño pero…."

"Considéralo hecho. Dormirán en mi casa esta noche, estoy segura de que Rose se pondrá feliz." Le aseguró ella, acariciándole el hombre de forma reconfortante.

Harry asintió y miró a su amiga con agradecimiento. Hermione lo abrazó con fuerza, no pudo evitarlo. Le tenía tanto cariño y podía ver lo mucho que estaba sufriendo.

A Harry se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, no quería perder la compostura frente a su mejor amiga, pero ella no le estaba ayudando. Se separó de ella.

"Vete ya, no hagas esperar a Ron." Le dijo él, volviendo a recuperarse. Ella se limpio las lágrimas y vio a cuñada y amiga en la cama, pobrecilla, realmente estaba pagándolas todas. Se veía realmente consumida.

Asintió y se dio la vuelta, giró el picaporte de la puerta.

"Hermione…" murmuró él.

Hermione se volvió hacia él nuevamente.

"Diles a mis hijos que…" miró a Ginny antes de volver a mirar a su amiga y negó con la cabeza. "Nada, que no se enteren de cómo está su mamá, sólo diles que los amo, y que los veré pronto. Tampoco les digas nada de la bebé todavía, quiero que lo escuchen de mi."

Hermione asintió, se limpió las lágrimas y salió de la habitación.

* * *

Él no supo como llegó hasta ahí, no supo cómo fue que lo hizo, pero llegó a los cuneros. Supuso que fue pura inercia, no supo como, no tenía intenciones de entrar sólo echaría un vistazo, un pequeño vistazo por la ventana, ¿qué daño podría hacer? Nunca había pasado por aquello con ninguno de sus hijos, ni con James ni con Al…los dos habían nacido muy sanos y habían partido a casa casi inmediatamente, las brujas tendían a recuperarse con mucha mayor rapidez que las mujeres muggles.

"Señor Potter…" le interrumpió una mujer de rostro extraordinariamente dulce, que le abrió la puerta. "Por fin ha venido…no sabe lo mucho que su pequeña necesitaba que estuviera usted aquí…" le murmuró.

Él intentó negarse, negar con la cabeza, decir que no, salir de ahí, pero cuando menos lo pensó, él estaba adentro.

Tenía la bata de San Mungo puesta, y estaba en frente de la incubadora que flotaba mágicamente, y que mantenía a su pequeña hija dentro, con vida a base de pociones. La miró, al principio con terror, no pudo evitar que el flashbacks volviera a su cabeza…

_Aquel día, habían organizado una comida familiar, ¿el motivo? Rose Weasley había llegado a casa. Él intentaba poner en orden las cosas de James, que para colmo, se hacía más y más travieso día con día, lo puso sobre la cama, el bebé de un año de edad, ya gateaba diestramente, y por alguna razón su hobby favorito era aventarle su snitch de juguete a papá. _

"_James ya basta…la snitch es para buscarla, no para aventarla." Se quejó Harry, cuando la pelotita dorado le había pegado justo en los anteojos. Se la devolvió, y se apresuró a guardar las mamilas y los pañales, el pequeño James no tardó en volverle a arrojar a snitch. Harry enrolló la mirada, y la carcajada de Ginny sonó detrás de él. "Búrlate…" le murmuró él con voz socarrona. _

_Ginny le abrió los brazos a James, quien gateó hacia ella. _

_Ella lo tomó en sus brazos con fuerzas y lo llenó de besos. "Él va a ser un grandioso cazador…¿no es así corazón?" le preguntó ella a su bebé, miró a Harry, presumida y juguetonamente. _

_Harry enrolló la mirada, tratando de no volver a sonreír. _

"_No voy a volver a tener esta discusión, corazón…" dijo Harry, mirando al suelo, cerrando la bolsa para bebé. _

"_Eso es porque papá sabe que mamá tiene razón, ¿no es así mi vida?" cuestionó ella, su bebé le acarició el rostro cariñosamente. _

"_Todavía me queda Albus…y los otros cinco hijos que vamos a tener…" dijo él decididamente. Ella abrió los ojos desorbitadamente, la seriedad con la que él había hecho el comentario, la sacó de contexto. _

"_¿Discúlpame?" cuestionó ella, mirándolo no muy contenta que digamos. _

"_Sólo digo…a los trece años se me profetizaron siete hijos y apenas llevamos dos…" dijo sonriendo. _

"_Sí bueno, esa loca también te profetizó que serías Ministro de Magia." Dijo Ginny defensivamente. Harry rió. _

"_Bueno, puede acertar una o dos veces ¿no es así?" dijo antes de darle un breve beso en los labios a su esposa. _

"_No en esto…créeme…" dijo ella muy segura. Harry la miró escéptico, se acercó, le acomodó un trozo de cabello detrás de la oreja y le murmuró. _

"_No tienes cabeza para eso cuando te hago perder el control…" le murmuró, dándole otro besito en los labios. Ella le sonrió. _

_Ella iba a replicar pero en ese momento, de forma intensificada, sonaron los balbuceos del pequeño Albus, que acababa de despertar. Harry se dio la vuelta para ir por su hijo menor, y pudieran partir, después de todo ya iban tarde. _

"_Harry…" la escuchó murmurar. _

_Él se detuvo en seco, y se volvió hacia ella. Ella tenía aquella mirada, que tenía la capacidad de dejarlo sin aliento. Se miraron a los ojos, era increíble que después de todos esos años juntos, cuando ella tenía esa mirada, esa mirada en particular, realmente lo dejaba sin habla y le recordaba lo mucho que la quería. _

"_Quiero una niña…" dijo ella sin duda, y de forma decisiva. La seriedad en su mirada era clara. _

"_¿Una niña?" preguntó él no captando del todo la aseveración._

"_Quiero una bebé, quiero que James y Al, tengan una hermanita. Quiero comprarle vestiditos y diademas, y relatarle cuentos de princesas…quiero una niña." Dijo ella muy decidida. Harry rió levemente y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia ella. _

"_Una niña." Repitió él. _

"_Si." _

_Él tomó a James de los brazos de su madre y lo puso sobre la cama de nuevo, la tomó por el rostro y la besó con infinita dulzura. James miró a sus padres, sus ojitos cafés brillando traviesamente. _

"_Te prometo que no voy a descansar hasta que tengamos una niña…" le dijo risueño antes de volver a plantarle un breve beso. "Haré…el mejor de mis esfuerzos…"_

_Ella sonrió e iba a replicarle pero, en eso, amplificadamente, los balbuceos de Albus se convirtieron en llantos. _

"_Ve por él..yo llevo a James y te veo en el auto…"_

_(fin de flashback)_

La voz de la enfermera lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, sus ojos verdes se nublaron de angustia y de dolor.

"¿Quiere cargarla?" preguntó la enfermera con seriedad, notándolo distraído, se lo había preguntado ya dos veces y el hombre estaba en la luna, se notaba a leguas que las preocupaciones y el dolor lo estaban sobrepasando.

"¿No le haré daño?" cuestionó él no muy convencido, casi temeroso.

"No, de hecho, si hay algo que esta pequeñita necesita es al menos a uno de sus padres." Murmuró ella. Harry asintió expectante.

La enfermera tomó a la bebé con extrema cautela, y la puso en los brazos de su padre, al principio él dudó, con torpeza. Era tan delicada, tan pequeñita, mucho más pequeña de lo que habían sido James y Al.

Miró sus manitas, sus deditos, sus piececitos, su naricita y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran por la emoción. Pero nada se comparó con lo que sintió al verla abrir sus ojitos, eran cafés, cafés, igualitos a los de su madre, tal y como ya se lo habían dicho, lo cual era muy extraño…normalmente los recién nacidos, no se les alcanza a distinguir con claridad el color de sus ojos, hasta pasados meses. Pero los de ella, eran cafés, idénticos a los de Ginny y de eso no había duda. La pequeñita clavó sus ojos en los de su padre, él la acarició con ternura.

Hermione tenía razón.

Le dio el consuelo que no había tenido en todos aquellos días

Le acarició la manita, que era diminuta, era la bebé más pequeña y más tierna que había visto jamás, podría caber en una caja de zapatos, pero era una luchadora, eso era un hecho. Audrey le había dicho que la pequeña era un milagro, uno por el que tendría que estar agradecido, en vez de estar todo cabizbajo y sufriendo más de la cuenta. Ginny había dado su vida por ella, estaba en peligro de muerte por ella, por ese pedacito de cielo que tenía en sus brazos y él no iba a desperdiciar ese hermoso regalo.

"Hola, princesa." Le murmuró con suavidad, la bebé lo miró embelesada y él se preguntó si sabría quién era. "Eres toda una luchadora, ¿sabes? Como tu mamá, no sabes lo mucho que ella y yo te amamos, y no estarás sola, nunca vas a estar sola. Tienes dos hermanos, uno se llama James, él es…muy travieso, seguro que te jugará bromas, pero en el fondo es muy noble y se toma su trabajo de hermano mayor muy en serio, y el otro es Albus, es el niño más dulce y noble que podrías desear como hermanito, él te cuidará, y jugará contigo, te protegerá de James cuando sea necesario. Bienvenida al mundo, Lily, no sabes como me duele que tu mamá no pueda estar despierta para verte…" le dijo él, la pequeña seguía mirándolo, a él le fascinaba como parecía como si ella entendiera cada palabra que su papá le decía. "Pero ella te ama…te ama más que a nada, y ha hecho, un gran sacrificio para que tu pudieras venir al mundo." Le murmuró con dulzura. "Espero que puedas perdonar a tu papá por no haber venido a verte antes, pero…aunque lo veas tan grande, y valiente, tu papi…tu papi ha estado muerto de miedo durante estas horas, pero ya no más, voy a ser fuerte, pase lo que pase, por tus hermanos y por ti. Te amo, Lily."

Era tan pequeña, pero pudo ver como ella movía sus piecitos, y sus deditos y eso a él le maravilló, era tan fuerte, Ginny estaría orgullosa de ver lo luchadora que era la niña que tanto había esperado. Se maldijo internamente por haber hablado de Ginny en un tiempo que no fuera presente, se obligó a pensar que ella aún estaba viva, aún estaba luchando, y él no la quería dejar ir, no la quería dejar ir por nada del mundo, estaba aferrado a ella.

Los minutos seguían pasando, y no quería dejar a Ginny más tiempo sola, su más grande temor era que ella se le fuera, y por eso no le gustaba dejarla sola.

Sonrió y se despidió de su hija, que raro sonaba decirlo, y de sobra sabía que esa niña sería su perdición en un futuro, haría y desharía con él a diestra y siniestra, sería su princesita, su única hija.

La devolvió a la enfermera, quien la tomó en sus brazos, antes de volver meterla en la incubadora.

"Gracias." Le murmuró él.

"Vuelva cuando quiera, y deseo que su esposa se mejore." Le dijo educadamente, mientras ajustaba los niveles de las pociones, y los encantamientos que estaban alrededor del aparato muggle. Harry suspiró con pesar al tener que despedirse de la bebé, se sintió avergonzado consigo mismo, al haber tardado tanto tiempo en ir a verla, no tenía defensa alguna, tenía miedo, miedo de enfrentarse al hecho de que había otro ser humano, además de Al y James, que dependía de él, y que existía el riesgo de que tendría que criarlos solos.

* * *

Dormitaba en el sillón a lado de la cama de Ginny, estaba jugueteando con el anillo de esmeraldas que era de ella, se lo habían dado en una bolsita de plástica al llegar al hospital, al quitarle todas las joyas a ella. Lo miró con dolor y pesadumbre, ese anillo no tendría porque estar en ningún otro lado que no fuera con su dueña. Con suavidad volvió a deslizárselo por el dedo anular y le acarició el rostro con devoción. Sentía el amor por ella, era casi tangible, se preguntaba si era posible y común querer tanto a alguien.

Volvió a sentarse en el sillón y le dio un sorbo a su café, eran por ahí de las nueve de la mañana, sintió el café pasarle por la garganta, luego lo puso sobre el buró, miró otra vez a Ginny. No se cansaba de mirarla, y a la vez le dolía hacerlo, porque cada minuto que pasaba, la veía más y más débil, más y más consumida. Audrey le había dicho que Ginny podría escucharlo, que le haría bien hablarle.

"¿Sabes, Gin?" le dijo él, mientras que le acariciaba la mano helada. "Acabo de ir a los cuneros por primera vez, perdonarás que no lo haya hecho antes, pero…sabes que puedo ser un tanto…imbécil.." dijo con amargura "de vez en cuando…" casi pudo escuchar la réplica sarcástica que Ginny le habría dicho. "Un cabeza dura, dirías tu." Suspiró.

"La cosa es que ya he ido, y he visto a Lily, si Ginny, he visto a nuestra hija, no sabes lo hermosa que es, es muy pequeña, es cierto, podría caber en una caja de zapatos, abrió los ojos mientras le platicaba, y ¿a que no sabes qué? Son igualitos a los tuyos, pero…ella te necesita Ginny, y yo también…Albus y James no paran de preguntar por ti, sé que estás cansada, y débil…pero si puedes escucharme…te pido, te suplico que hagas un esfuerzo y que no te sueltes, que no me dejes mi amor, te amo más que a nada en el mundo."

Las pociones a las que Ginny estaba conectada, comenzaron a hervir, pasando más deprisa, y una alarma estridente comenzó a sonar, él se sobresaltó, pudo ver en los monitores que levitaban a lado de la cama, que el corazón de ella estaba comenzando a fallar, la miró con angustia. La soltó de la mano y fue afuera de la habitación a pedir ayuda…los sanadores no se demoraron en volver, él se recargó en la pared, sus lágrimas no lo dejaban ver, ella no podía dejarlo…

* * *

Ginny abrió los ojos color chocolate que la caracterizaban, todo lo que vio ante ella fue la nada. Estaba rodeada de blanco, miró a sus pies, vio que estaba como suspendida. No sentía nada, sólo una gran paz. No siquiera el viento la molestaba, y al fondo, al fondo una hermosa luz, parecía un largo camino, un largo túnel.

Pero entonces vio otra figura al fondo, era la figura de una mujer, por un momento negó con la cabeza, ¿estaría frente a un espejo? La mujer le era mucho muy parecida, pero una vez que la figura se acercó a ella se dio cuenta de que no era un espejo, y la mujer, si le era parecida, pero a los ojos de Ginny era mucho más bella que ella.

Su cabello pelirrojo, era por completo lacio, mientras que el de Ginny era ondulado, y el tono también era distinto, mientras que el de la mujer era rojizo profundo, el de Ginny era ligeramente más claro. Los ojos color chocolate de Ginny eran mucho más simples que los verdes esmeralda de la mujer que la miraba con dulzura.

"¿En dónde estoy?" cuestionó la pelirroja, mirando a su alrededor, el vestido color blanco que la cubría, ondeaba con el viento, al igual que su cabello, un viento que su piel no alcanzaba a sentir.

La mujer le sonrió, analizando a la confusa pelirroja que tenía frente a ella, era muy bonita, y tan fuerte, Harry había elegido bien, después de todo.

"¿Quién eres?" cuestionó Ginny de nuevo.

"Creo que sabes quien soy, pero tienes que permitirte recordarlo…al igual que recordar todo lo que estás apunto de dejar." le murmuró la mujer, con voz firme, clara y dulce.

Ginny bajó la mirada y se miró las manos, en lo particular, sintió que había algo que le faltaba, aquella brillante y fina esmeralda que normalmente portaba en sus dedo anular. Se acarició el dedo, nuevamente sin poder sentir ni siquiera su propia caricia. Miró a la mujer de nuevo, aquellos ojos, y de pronto, fue como si todo hiciera click.

"Harry…" murmuró comprendiendo, luego su ceño se frunció en uno de angustia, y volteó a ver su vientre, ahora por completo plano. "Mis hijos…mi bebé…" dijo, antes de obligarse a controlar un sollozo.

"Sé quien eres…" continuó Ginny. "¿En realidad lo eres?"

La mujer sonrió y asintió cortésmente.

"Soy Lily, Lily Potter." Le aclaró al final. "Y veo que Sirius no se ha equivocado…es verdad, que aún de cerca, nos parecemos mucho. Hay quien le llama coincidencia, yo más bien, le llamo destino."

Ginny negó con la cabeza, por alguna extraña razón, la angustia que había sentido al recordar a su familia, se había evaporado de nuevo, suplantándola por una enorme paz interna, espiritual.

"No lo creo…eres…mucho más hermosa de lo que te ves en fotografías." Le murmuró educadamente. Lily sonrió, mostrando su blanca dentadura.

"Caminemos…" le dijo Lily, echando a andar.

Ginny miró desconcertada su alrededor, sus ojos cafés no alcanzaban a comprender ningún tipo de explicación.

"¿Estoy muerta, cierto?" cuestionó la pelirroja, pero había algo en su voz, en sus palabras, que denotaba cierta seguridad al respecto, como cierta resignación. La sonrisa de Lily murió de inmediato, y la miró con un dejo de tristeza.

"¿Es lo que quieres?" le cuestionó Lily, sus ojos verdes mirándola a la expectativa.

Ginny quedó sin poder decir palabra alguna, meditando su respuesta.

"Yo…no lo sé." Concluyó la pelirroja, mirando de nuevo a la mujer que tenía frente a ella, se forzó así misma a recordar a Harry, a sus hijos, a aquel bebé cuyo destino aún desconocía. Pero al vez, era como si en aquella luz, fuera a encontrar finalmente aquella paz que tanto buscaba, que tanto deseaba, era una paz tan infinita y tan desmedida que incluso la hacía, cuestionar su propia existencia. ¿Habría sido, toda la vida que ella había creído experimentar sólo un sueño? ¿Sería esta la vida real?

En su pecho sintió ahora un súbito vacío, que parecía luchar por resurgir a aquella paz, que la cubría de pies a cabeza.

Lo amaba, lo amaba como a nada en el mundo, y esto lo destrozaría. Cerró los ojos, tratando de sentirlo, y lo hizo, fue como si por un momento, lo tuviera junto a ella de nuevo, escuchaba su voz, sus murmullos, sus súplicas.

"_Quédate conmigo, mi amor. Por favor no me abandones." _Escuchó la voz de Harry, era como si hubieran dos grandes fuerzas que se debatían por tenerla: una terrenal, que comprendía el dolor físico, emocional, pero a la vez la inmensa dicha del amor, eran ellos, era su familia; y otro espiritual, que era la paz, aquella inmensa paz que sentía, no había dolor, no había frío, no había tristeza.

Abrió los ojos de nuevo y Lily Potter seguía mirándola.

"No estás muerta, todavía. Él no te lo permite, sigue aferrado a ti, no te deja ir." Le dijo Lily, solemnemente. "Pero depende de ti, el soltarte, si eso es lo que quieres."

Ella bajó la mirada.

"Yo…"

"¿Sabes lo raro que es que exista en el mundo alguien como él? Quizá lo digo porque es mi hijo, pero ha sufrido tanto, desde niño, desde que nos perdió a James y a mí, luego a su padrino…luego a su mentor, Albus. Su vida ha estado marcada de pérdidas, Ginny, sé que la tuya en cierto sentido también. ¿Pero sabes lo raro que es que siga siendo él a pesar de todo? Él aún creé en la magia, y no en la que puede realizarse con varita, sino en la magia que lo salvó al año de edad, él aún cree en el amor, en las almas gemelas, y él está ahí esperando a que vuelvas, para ser feliz a tu lado. Pero sino lo haces…sino lo haces, sé que cambiarás quien es él. Toda esa valentía, esa nobleza, ese temple, lo perderá….si tu no regresas, dejará de ser quien es él, se convertirá en un ser vacío, repleto de resentimiento y de dolor, será como un zombi, no sabrá para donde ir."

"Aún tiene a los niños…" trató de mejorar Ginny el panorama.

"Aún tiene a tus hijos, y será un padre excelente. Ellos serán lo único que lo sacará a flote…fingirá sonrisas y felicidad a su lado, pero realmente Ginny, será un ser infeliz. ¿Es eso lo que quieres para él? Y a tu hija, tu hija necesita una figura materna, Harry no podrá solo con los tres." cuestionó Lily, tratando de hacer entrar a su nuera en razón.

"Mi madre y Hermione estarán ahí para mi hija, y para apoyar a Harry en lo que necesite…" refutó Ginny.

"¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿Quieres dejarlos huérfanos de mamá? ¿Quieres ser como yo?" rebatió la mujer.

"Esto no es acerca de lo yo quiero o no, Lily…no sabes…no sabes lo mucho que duele, lo mucho que he sufrido…"

"Pero eso es estar viva, querida. Es ser capaz de sentir algo que aquí…no podrás hacerlo nunca más." Le dijo mirándola compasiva. "Es maravilloso este lugar, cuando es tu momento…sólo cuando es tu momento. Y créeme cuando digo, que no es el tuyo."

"Pero yo…vi el Grimm…" murmuró Ginny con desolación. Lily sonrió con tristeza ante su ingenuidad.

"No, no lo hiciste, creíste haberlo hecho."

"¿Qué?"

"Lo que viste, aquel día en el cementerio, no es más que producto de tu imaginación, y de los efectos continuados que tuvieron los dementores sobre ti. Tenías miedo de morir, de que todo saliera mal, y eso fue lo que tu subconsciente fabricó para ti. Eres una mujer muy fuerte, Ginny, igual que él, pero todos tenemos un límite. Estabas cansada, habías sufrido tanto…y creíste ver un destino que tu sola te convenciste que era el tuyo." Le dijo, tratando de que lo que había dicho no sonara duro.

"¿De qué estás hablándome? Yo he luchado, yo corrí, corrí cuando Harry me dijo que lo hiciera, me oculté de esa mujer, forcejé con ella…en el hospital, luche por respirar, por vivir. Yo luché." Lo afirmó Ginny sin temor.

"Luchas por la vida de tu bebé, no por la tuya." Le corrigió Lily. "¿Habrías corrido todo lo que corriste, habrías forcejeado y peleado todo lo que peleaste, te habrías obligado a seguir respirando sino hubieras estado embarazada?"

Ginny supo de inmediato la respuesta a aquello, en cuanto supo que su bebé ya no estaba dentro de ella, se había soltado. Ella, se había soltado. Harry nunca se lo perdonaría, y aparentemente él no le había permitido irse, porque seguía aferrado a ella.

"Es verdad, estaba muy cansada, dolía tanto, había sufrido tanto, sólo quería que terminara." Concluyó la pelirroja, bajando la mirada, como si se tratara de una gran vergüenza. "Pero no quiero dejarlos…no quiero que él sufra, y no quiero que mis hijos crezcan sin una madre. Quiero volver." Dijo comenzando a dar pasos hacia atrás.

Lily sonrió, esperanzada.

"Se agota el tiempo." dijo la pelirroja, alejándose de Ginny.

Ginny la miró extrañada.

"Pero…¿cómo? ¿cómo debo volver?" preguntó Ginny confusa y desorientada, ahora sentía aquella emoción terrenal que había estado sufriendo durante meses, irónicamente, otra vez tuvo miedo de morir.

Lily sonrió e hizo ademán de enviarle un beso en el aire.

"Sólo sigue a tu corazón, te llevará con él." Le aseguró, ella, su voz era ya casi inaudible. "Hazlo feliz, Ginny, y cuida de mis nietos. Nos veremos de nuevo." Fue lo última que escuchó decir de la mujer.

"Se agota el tiempo…" repitió Ginny más para sí, completamente angustiada de que ya no pudiera regresar, de que aquel túnel siguiera llamándola con tanta insistencia. Negó con la cabeza e hizo lo único que se le ocurrió: corrió, corrió hacia el lado opuesto de donde estaba aquella pacífica y maravillosa luz, cerró los ojos y volvió a escuchar su voz.

"_Por favor no me dejes, por favor, por favor."_

* * *

Lo habían sacado de la habitación, prácticamente a la fuerza y él se había puesto como fiera. Afortunadamente para el grupo de sanadores y el hospital entero, Ron y Hermione venían llegado, muy temprano tal y como lo habían prometido, y entre los dos controlaron el enojo de su amigo.

Harry se tallaba el rostro con frustración, lo habían echado de la habitación, habían como cinco sanadores, interviniéndola, y él….sentía la peor y más grande impotencia que había sentido en toda su maldita vida. A la mierda con la fe, ella quería dejarlo, lo estaba dejando y él no podía hacer nada al respecto. Quería golpear a alguien, quería entrar a la habitación, decidido lo intentó, gruesas lágrimas estaban formándose en sus ojos.

"Harry, no puedes…tienes que calmarte, si te dijeron que esperaras…" comenzó Ron, poniéndosele en frente. Pero Harry en ese instante, no entendía razones, era los peores minutos en toda su existencia.

"Pero quiero verla…quiero estar con ella….no puede dejarme…" seguía él neceando. Forcejeando con Ron, el pelirrojo perdía también los estribos.

"¿Quieres golpearme? Hazlo, pero eso no la traerá de vuelta." Le dijo el pelirrojo, bruscamente, sus ojos azules también inundados de preocupación. Hermione se talló la boca para evitar que se le saliera un sollozo.

Las duras palabras de su mejor amigo, lo habían sosegado. Se dio la vuelta nuevamente, dándole la espalda a la puerta de la habitación, parecía un león enjaulado, apunto de devorar a alguien. Tenía que ser fuerte, se había enfrentado a cosas horribles, pero quizá aquella era la peor, pero se había hecho muy duro, de eso no había duda, se trató de tranquilizar, tenía que pensar en los niños, ahora tendría tres y si ella se iba….

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose, interrumpió sus pensamientos, y se volvió hacia Audrey, el grupo de sanadores, lo miraron atrás de Audrey, solemnemente. Ella lo miró con seriedad. Harry la miró boquiabierto, esperando…esperando alguna noticia, ansioso por ella. Ron y Hermione, parecía que habían dejado de respirar.

* * *

**NOTA DE ANABELLA... ME VAN A ODIAR! Perdon por cortarlo aquí pero...ok...me gusta hacerlos sufrir jajaa, pero vamos, así siguen leyendo. Este fic es muy canon*, desde que lo empecé a escribir decidí que quería que así fuera, si se fijan he puesto especial empeño en la personalidad de los personajes sea, como en la serie, y he adaptado lo que JK nos dejó saber, por medio del epílogo...pero aquí me he topado con una encrucijada...**

¿les está gustando el fanfic? A mi me ha encantado escribirlo, eso me recuerda que ya los tengo que dejar, porque tendría que estar estudiando1 Ya tengo examen! Pero si les consuela, en algo, el siguiente capitulo ya está casi terminado, así que prometo apurarme y subirlo lo más rápido posible, siempre que me dejen muchos bonitos y lindos reviews...bueno lo de bonitos no importa, aunque sean críticas...a mi equis, con tald e que opinan perfecto!

Besos y saludos


	23. Por Siempre Y Para Siempre

**Capítulo 22 "Por Siempre Y Para Siempre"**

"Ella está preguntando por ti." Le dijo Audrey, permitiendo que una pequeña sonrisa se formara en sus labios carmín. "Hay cosas que no se pueden explicar y te juro, Harry que esta es una, reaccionó…no sé como pero…es un milagro, debemos estar agradecidos."

La noticia pareció devolverle la vida, el vacío que había tenido en el pecho, comenzaba a desaparecer paulatinamente. No podía creerlo: ella estaba viva, no la había perdido, tenía una segunda oportunidad, y estaba tan seguro, que no iba a desperdiciarla, que no iba a cometer ni media estupidez más. Era como volver a respirar aire puro.

Se sintió abrazado por Hermione, lágrimas de alivio corrían por las mejillas de su mejor amiga. Ron le dio una palmadita en el hombro, fraternalmente.

"Vaya susto que nos ha metido…" comentó el pelirrojo, limpiándose las lágrimas disimuladamente, pretendiendo que no había derramado ni una sola. Hermione le sonrió a su marido. "Ni le digas que lloré por ella." Dijo Ron cruzándose de brazos, pero los descruzó para abrazar a su mujer, que lloraba de felicidad en su hombro.

"¿Puedo verla?" fue la voz ronca de Harry, que había apenas reaccionado, había necesitado de aquellos segundos. Audrey sonrió y asintió.

"Puedes…está ansiosa por verte. Reaccionó…no sé…no sé como, pero…lo hizo. Aún está débil y no está totalmente fuera de peligro…" comenzó ella. Pudo ver como la ilusión en los ojos verdes de él, disminuyó súbitamente. "Pero soy optimista, al respecto." Le aseguró la mujer. Harry asintió.

La abrazó con fuerza y ella se sorprendió devolviéndole el abrazo.

"Gracias." Le dijo con el corazón en la garganta. Ella sólo asintió.

"Es mi trabajo. Ahora sólo recuerda no alterarla, está muy débil todavía, así que trata de no hacerla hablar mucho, y trata de que duerma…también está preguntando por su bebé, pero le dije que tu le darías las noticias, sólo cinco minutos, Harry, hablo en serio, o te sacaré a fuerza, tienen que monitorearle sus signos vitales otra vez, para asegurarnos de que todo sigue en orden...¿me oyes?" Le dijo con una sonrisa.

Harry miró ansioso la puerta, esperando por fin verla, hablar con ella, abrazarla, decirle que nunca lo volviera a asustar de aquella cruel manera. Audrey lo miró y luego miró la puerta, se dio cuenta de que por la cabeza de Harry pasaba todo, excepto ponerle atención a todos sus parloteos y rió.

"Ve anda…no la hagas esperar." Le dijo la mujer.

Entró a la habitación y se sentó a su lado, los monitores parecían señalar que el corazón de la pelirroja estaba por completo estable, eso lo tranquilizó sobremanera. La tomó de la mano y al sentir su caricia, los ojos chocolates de ella se abrieron débilmente.

"Hola, otra vez." Le murmuró él, la miró a los ojos y supo en ese instante que ella comprendía y compartía todos y cada uno de los sentimientos que pasaban por su pecho en aquel momento, alivio, esperanza, tranquilidad, agradecimiento, pero sobre todo amor.

"Hola…Siento haberte asustado." Le murmuró ella, con debilidad, sonriéndole con dulzura. Él le tomó la mano y la besó. Los ojos se le entrecerraban del agotamiento y aún estaba pálida, pero había vuelto.

"No tienes ni la más remota idea…" le dijo él, la angustia y el nudo que tenía en la garganta aún seguían ahí. "Lily, Albus y James te necesitan, yo te necesito."

La sonrisa de ella se hizo aún más grande, cerró los ojos momentáneamente, para tomar fuerzas.

"Lily Luna…" aclaró ella aún con los ojos cerrados, con debilidad..

"¿Luna? ¿Ni siquiera me dejarás elegir el segundo nombre?" le preguntó él, risueño. Parecía una contradicción andante, la comisura de su boca se curvaba en una sonrisa, pero a la vez sus ojos seguían repletos de lágrimas.

"Aún después de todo lo que me has hecho pasar…" pero ella podía notar el humor en su voz.

"Yo he ganado, y es mi última palabra." Le murmuró ella, mirándolo. Una débil y fugaz sonrisa de triunfo pasó pos sus labios.

"Lo que tu quieras, como tu quieras…" le murmuró él, antes de darle un suave beso en los labios, aún podía sentir sus lágrimas calientes en sus mejillas, y sus ojos ardían por lo hinchados que estaban.

"¿Ella está bien? Y ¿mis niños?" cuestionó la pelirroja, entre los pequeños besos que él le plantaba en la frente.

"Lo está, es toda una luchadora." Le aseguró Harry. "Como su madre. Y los niños, también, no te preocupes por nada, tu sólo ponte bien, esto ha sido una pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla…"

Ginny sintió un gran alivio en el pecho, lo había logrado, había vuelto.

Le tomó un gran esfuerzo el movimiento, pero le acarició la barbilla partida con un inmenso amor, sus ojos mostrándole lo mucho que lo quería, él le besó la mano otra vez.

Ella pudo ver lo mal que él lucía, se veía abatido, cansado, tenía los ojos enrojecidos, y unas grandes ojeras, parecía haber perdido unos tres kilos y ganado 10 años por lo menos.

"Deberías de dormir, te vez fatal, cariño." Le dijo ella, bromeando, para apaciguar el ánimo.

Harry enrolló la mirada, pero lo sonrió embelesado.

"Es tu culpa que yo esté así, primera y última vez que me das uno de estos sustos…." Le dijo suspirando, terminando de limpiarse con la manga de la capa, las lágrimas que aún estaban por sus mejillas, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que aún lloraba.

Si Ginny tenía alguna duda, de lo mucho que él la amaba, salió disparada por la ventana en aquel momento, porque nunca lo había visto tan asustado en la vida, ni aún con todas las pérdidas que había sufrido. Cualquier duda, cualquier complejo de inferioridad, cualquier temor a que él no la amara realmente, quedó fuera de su cabeza y por primera vez en años, se sintió segura de que el elegido, la había elegido a ella. Sonrió débilmente, pero era una sonrisa que alcanzó sus ojos.

Hubo un silencio incómodo entre ambos hasta que él habló.

"Casi mueres hoy…" por fin, dijo él, la negación de todo lo que había pasado se estaba disolviendo, casi la perdió.

Sus palabras eran sepulcrales, todavía no podía creer lo que había pasado en aquellas horas, habían sido, desde que se la llevaron, las cuarenta y ocho horas más agonizantes de toda su vida.

"Casi muero hoy." Confirmó ella, mirándolo a los ojos.

Harry no supo que decirle, así que sólo le dio un beso en la frente y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta.

"Debo irme, o Audrey me mandará a sacar a la fuerza y tu…Deberías de descansar, pero por favor no vayas a ir a ningún lado." Fue todo lo que le dijo, le lanzó una última mirada, su corazón palpitando con fuerza, se volvió hacia la puerta e iba a salir, pero la voz de ella lo interrumpió.

"No puedo recordar nuestro primer beso. Todo lo que podía pensar es, que me iba a morir, y que no podía recordar nuestro primer beso…y es estúpido, cuando ella me apuntó con la varita, yo todo lo que quería, era recordar la primera vez que me besaste, cuando éramos unos adolescentes, en medio de una guerra, quiero recordarlo…y no puedo…no puedo recordarlo…" le dijo ella, gruesas lágrimas caían por las mejillas de ella, la realización de que estuvo apunto de dejarlo, de dejar a su amada familia.

Parecía una situación estúpida, habían pasado tantos años desde que ellos se habían enamorado, que no recordaba el condenado primer beso que le había dado, y estaba llorando por eso.

Pensó que sino se estaba volviendo loca, era de milagro, aunque a esas alturas dudaba seriamente de sus facultades mentales.

"Me alegra que no hayas muerto hoy." Le dijo él, se volvió de nuevo hacia ella y se le acercó, bajando la mirada, como pensativo, cuando volvió a mirarla le sonrió.

"La primera vez que te besé, tenía dieciséis…era la final de Quidditch y tú me estabas sustituyendo como buscador, e íbamos en contra de Ravenclaw, yo estaba en detención, ordenando archivos para Snape…yo no sabía el resultado del partido, así que entré a la Sala Común, todos estaban festejando, y luego te ví, gritaste que habíamos ganado, tenías esa mirada de triunfo en los ojos, y lucías tan contenta, me abrazaste y…ahí, frente a todos, te besé….Ron lucía atónito…y claro, tu habías terminado con Dean, recuerdo que quería asesinarme…pero tú estabas preciosa, tu cabello estaba recogido en una coleta alta y olía a…esa flor a la que siempre hueles, ese aroma con el que enamoraste…" Comenzó él. "Fue un beso rápido, torpe…sabía que no tenía caso seguir negando lo mucho que me gustabas y lo mucho que quería estar contigo…te señalé que saliéramos y fuimos al lago…." Le dijo él, recordando cada detalle de aquella escena. La miró con adoración y nuevamente tomó la iniciativa de alejarse hacia la puerta, nuevamente ella lo interrumpió.

"Lavanda…" completó ella, ambos mirándose a los ojos. "Mi cabello olía a lavanda, por mi shampoo."

Él le sonrió desde la puerta.

"Lavanda." Confirmó él, sus ojos diciéndole a gritos lo mucho que la amaba, iba a salir por la puerta, pero una idea cruzó por su cabeza, se detuvo y se volvió hacia ella. "¿Lo sabías?" cuestionó

Ella lo miró sin comprender.

"Luego de que te pidiera matrimonio, las últimas semanas…cuando me mirabas, me decías que sería un gran padre, que…me querías, pero que incluso sin ti, tendría que ser fuerte…y cuidar de los niños…cuando me marché, la última vez que te hice el amor, te despediste de mi como si…supieras." Le dijo, tratando de explicarle. "¿Lo sabías?"

Una tímida lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla de ella.

"Creí saberlo." Dijo limpiándose las lágrimas. "Pero tu, probaste que me equivocaba…no me soltaste, tu me hiciste volver."

"Me alegra que te hayas equivocado." Le dijo sonriendo, sus emociones podían leerse en su mirada. "Tengo que salir, o Audrey me sermoneará…deben de hacerte otra revisión para asegurarse de que todo esté en orden."

"No quiero que me den poción para dormir…" dijo ella con terquedad, relajándose en su almohada nuevamente.

"La necesitas…" refutó él con suavidad, cruzó la habitación a zancadas y la besó brevemente en los labios, no podía reprimir las ganas que tenía de besarla.

"No quiero volver a dormir…" le dijo con tristeza. "Quiero que te quedes conmigo, quiero ver a nuestra hija…"

"Estaré aquí cuando despiertes." Le aseguró.

"¿Me lo prometes?" le preguntó ella, él le acarició la mejilla.

"Lo prometo."

Él había cumplido su palabra, había estado ahí con ella, cuando ella había despertado, no sin antes haber sido prácticamente obligado por toda su familia a descansar como se debe, cosa de la cual estaba tremendamente agradecido, lo último que quería era enfermarse de algo.

Albus y James habían estado muy inquietos, pero al ver a su papá se habían tranquilizado. No paraban de preguntar por su mamá, y sobre todo por su hermanita. James lucía no muy contento con la idea de que tenía una hermanita, por su parte Albus estaba fascinado. La cuidaría, la cuidaría mucho.

"¿Cuándo podré irme de aquí?" murmuró la pelirroja algo fastidiada desde su cama, miró a Harry con desesperación.

Él dejó el Diario El Profeta, a lado, no paraban de haber noticias acerca de él y de su familia, que fastidio podía llegar a ser la prensa, que se metieran con él…estaba acostumbrado, pero con su familia, siempre le había parecido inaudito. Él tomó la mano de ella en la suya.

"Estás realmente fastidiada ¿verdad?" le cuestionó él. Y no era para menos, llevaba por ahí de una semana internada, después de que había despertado, y veía rojo, cada vez que Audrey le negaba el pase de salida. Además lo que era aún peor…no la habían dejado ver a su bebé, Audrey alegaba que era porque ambas tenían que estar más fuertes antes de que eso pasara.

"Si tuviera mi varita conmigo, Harry, te juro…" murmuró ella, dejando su cabeza caer sobre la almohada. Miró a su marido con desasosiego.

Él le sonrió y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

"Estaría cubierto en moco murciélagos, lo sé…." Le murmuró él, mirándola a los ojos. Ella le sonrió con adoración. "¿Ya te he dicho lo mucho que te quiero?"

Ella se sonrojó y le acarició el rostro, con ternura.

"No la suficiente cantidad de veces." Le replicó ella.

"Te amo…Te amo….Te amo…" le dijo entre besos.

"¿Te basta con esa cantidad?" le murmuró él.

Ella fingió quedarse pensando.

"Ni siquiera se acerca…" le dijo ella a la defensiva.

"Menos mal que tenemos toda una vida para que lo escuches…" le dijo esa vez, acariciándole el cabello.

"Quiero ver a Lily…" suplicó Ginny, sus ojos cafés mirándolo con súplica. Él suspiró, ¿cómo podía resistirse? Pero por otro lado, le tenía una sorpresa, una maravillosa sorpresa. Pronto Audrey la daría de alta, en uno o dos días, y no sólo a ella…sino también a Lily…por si fuera poco, también podría verla, aquel mismo día.

"¿Qué harías si te dijera que te tengo una sorpresa?" le cuestionó él, risueño. Sus ojos verdes destellando con amor.

Los de ella también destellaron, le tomó de las manos.

"Dime que no estás jugando, que no es una mentira…"

"No sólo podrás verla esta misma tarde, sino que sólo tendremos que estar aquí un par de días más, y los tres nos iremos a casa." Le dijo, besándole las manos. Apenas y podía esperar a llegar a casa con sus hijos y comenzar de una buena vez su nueva vida.

"Por fin podré verla, Harry, no sabes lo feliz que me haces….no sabes las ganas que tengo de tenerla en mis brazos." Lo abrazó. Él se deshizo de nuevo del abrazo para recostarla.

"Mi amor, debes estar tranquila…descansar, no querrás que Audrey cambie de opinión, ¿verdad?" le cuestionó, quitándole los cabellos del rostro. Ella negó con la cabeza. En aquel momento, Audrey entró a la habitación, sonriendo ante su milagro personal.

"¿Qué decían de mí?" cuestiono la amable mujer, anotando algo en su bitácora.

"Le decía a Ginny que en poco tiempo, nos dejarás ir a casa…"

"Si es que se comporta, y sigue estable, si…" murmuró monitorizando los frascos que contenían pociones que pasaban a través de unos tubos al cuerpo de la pelirroja.

"Y que hoy podría ver a mi bebé…" murmuró la pelirroja por lo bajo, mirando a su cuñada con súplica. Audrey le sonrió.

"Tu bebé está más fuerte." Le dijo suspirando. "Y sí, he decidido que esta tarde, la traeré a que la conozcas, y si todo sigue bien…podrán irse juntas a casa."

"Entonces me esforzaré para mejorar…" dijo recostándose nuevamente en cama, por completo y suspiró.

Audrey anotó un par de cosas más en su bitácora.

"Los veré a las cuatro de la tarde, para traerles a la niña, hasta entonces….si necesitas algo, sabes que hacer." Le murmuró, saliendo de la habitación.

Ginny suspiró con una sonrisa en la cara, que no podía quitar.

Harry le dio otro dulce beso en los labios.

"¿Estarás bien si vuelvo en unas horas? Tengo que ir a ver a los niños, y al Ministerio…ver el asunto de Riddle…" le murmuró, su sonrisa cediendo ante la mención del nombre.

Ginny asintió, cerrando momentáneamente los ojos, no pudiendo evitar que los recuerdos, los malos recuerdos fluyeran por su mente otra vez.

"Sé que no has querido hablarme de ello…pero quiero saber si estamos a salvo." Le dijo, abriendo los ojos nuevamente, mirándolo con seriedad.

"Sino te he hablado de ello es porque no he querido agobiarte, has tenido demasiado con que lidiar…" le dijo él con dureza.

"Harry…." Iba a protestar, esperaba que él comprendiera que el problema de su relación, se basaba en que él le ocultaba las cosas para supuestamente protegerla, cosa que como ya habían experimentado, no había servido para absolutamente nada, sino para empeorar las cosas.

Él le acarició el rostro y la interrumpió, en medio de la protesta.

"Pero si estás lista para escucharlo….te lo contaré todo, tengo unos minutos." Dijo mirando inquieto el reloj de los Prewett, en su muñeca izquierda.

"Quiero saberlo, quiero saberlo todo…." Dijo ella un poco más ansiosa.

"De acuerdo, pero estate tranquila." Suspiró él.

Comenzó a relatárselo todo, desde el principio, haciendo énfasis en las partes importantes, como en el hecho de que tuvo ayuda de los Malfoy para encontrarla, que Daphne Greengrass estaba muerta, que Ron le tendió una trampa a Lya…

"Está muerta." Le dijo Harry, tragando duro.

Ginny cerró los ojos, no había querido indagar en el destino de esa horrible mujer, había superado cualquier concepción que tenía de ella, y el miedo había sido la única emoción que la había inundado, mientras que huía de ella y de sus amenazas. Sintió que una parte de ella descansó, ante el hecho de que ellos estaban a salvo, una vez más.

"Muerta…" repitió Ginny. "¿Y qué hay de Riddle?"

"Enfrentará cargos por los asesinatos que ha cometido y por tu secuestro. Además también lo buscan en Alemania por crímenes similares, pero Hermione y yo haremos todo con tal de evitar que lo extraditen, aquí lo sentenciarán al beso del dementor, y por fín podremos estar tranquilos otra vez." Le aseguró.

"¿Y Draco Malfoy? ¿Sobrevivió? Él me salvó, Harry, no sólo a nuestros hijos, sino también a mí…cuando ella…." Comenzó a relatar, sintió un terrible escalofrío recorrerle los huesos.

"Lo sé, está vivo, de hecho salió del hospital hace unos días, su esposa pregunta constantemente por ti…fue ella quien cuidó de los niños, mientras que yo los encontré…"

Ginny asintió. "No merece enfrentar ningún cargo…nos ayudó."

"Lo sé, preciosa, y no debes de preocuparte por ello ¿me oyes?" le dio un dulce beso en los labios,. "Volveré antes de las cuatro, para que podamos a ver a nuestra hija juntos. Te amo, Ginny."

"Yo te amo a ti más, diles a los niños que los veré pronto, que los amo, y que mamá no puede esperar para volver a casa."

"Lo haré, amor."

Y asi lo hizo, encargo a Ginny con Molly y fue primero a buscar a sus hijos, les encantaría escuchar las noticias de que pronto estarían ya no los cuatro, sino los cinco juntos. Apenas y podía creerlo, pensaba que todo aquello era un sueño, y que en cualquier momento despertaría para encontrarse solo con sus tres hijos, y ella fría en un ataúd. Tembló internamente, sus peores pesadillas estuvieron apunto de hacerse realidad, a pesar de todo lo que había hecho para tratar de evitarlo.

No había bastado con alejarse de ellos, con mentirle a ella, con andar con otra, con acabar con su hermosa familia, ninguna de aquellos actos los había mantenido fuera de peligro. Con o sin él cualquier cosa podría pasarles, no estaban exentos de riesgos, y quizá nunca lo estaría, más le valía asegurarse de protegerlos con la mejor de sus habilidades, y mantener a su familia a salvo, además los riesgos valían la pena, valían la pena los buenos momentos.

* * *

Hermione trataba de trabajar, mientras que se hacía cargo de Hugo, Rose, Albus y James…y todo al mismo tiempo. Afortunadamente para ella, los suyos eran unos completos angelitos, lástima que no podía decir lo mismo respecto a los de sus mejores amigos, cómo le hacía Ginny para lidiar con ellos.

"Ya basta James, deja de hacer eso, cariño, no quiero que te lastimes." Le dijo la mujer, tomando al pequeño en brazos y bajándolo del sofá, sobre los cuales estaba brincando felizmente.

El pequeño hizo una mueca, porque le estaba arruinando su diversión. Miró a Al, que estaba jugando con Rose, con toda tranquilidad. Se sentía tan de sobra cuando estaban ellos tres, era obvio que Rose y su hermano se llevaban muy bien.

"Tía Hermione." Murmuró Albus. La mujer lo miró y le acarició el cabello azabache cariñosamente.

"Dime, cariño." Le dijo ella con ternura. Le parecía a diferencia de su hermano, un niño extremadamente dulce.

"¿ y mi mami, cuando viene?"

"Todavía no lo sé, Al, recuerda que te dije que estaba enfermita, pero ya se encuentra mejor y en poco tiempo estará en casa. Te lo puedo asegurar."

El niño frunció el ceño, no estando seguro de creerle a su tía. Sus ojitos verdes denotaban angustia, como extrañaba a su mamita, y su papá tampoco los había ido a buscar, llevaba como semana y media viviendo con sus tíos Ron y Hermione, y algunas veces con sus abuelitos. La última vez que habían visto a su papá, había sido hacía unos días, había llegado llorando, y ellos se habían preocupado tanto por él, pero luego había reído, y había reído mucho, pobre de su papá, parecía como si se le hubiera zafado un tornillo. Les había dicho que su mamá ya estaba a salvo, y que tendría que estar con ella, esperando a que se recuperara y pudiera llegar pronto a casa. Y desde entonces…días y días…y nada de ver a papá, tía Hermione, a menudo les decía que estaba ocupado, cuidando de su mamá, y en el trabajo.

"¡Hermione! ¿Estás en casa?"

Hermione se levantó al identificar la voz de su mejor amigo, les sonrió a sus sobrinos y abrió la puerta con premura. Abrazó a Harry con fuerza. Harry que ya estaba acostumbrado a sus abrazos, se los devolvió con igual sentimiento.

"Harry, que bueno verte. ¿Qué noticias nos tienes?"

"Igualmente, Hermione. Las mejores, es probable que en un par de días, pueda llevármelas a casa…"

La vocecita de Albus los interrumpió.

"¿Papi?" cuestionó el pequeño, acercándose con sus pasitos, cada vez menos torpes a su papá. Lo tomó en brazos, feliz, hacía días que no los veía, pobrecillos con todo y todo, los había tenido en el completo abandono. James lo jaló de los pantalones, haciéndose notar, Harry también lo tomó en brazos.

"James…Al…." Los sentó a ambos en el sofá. "¿Están bien? ¿Todo en orden?"

"Bien." Respondió James con sencillez y Albus sólo asintió.

La mata castaña-rojiza de Rose, captó la mirada de Harry, la pequeña le saludaba desde atrás de su madre.

"Hola, princesita. ¿Se han portado bien tus primos, contigo?" le preguntó cariñosamente.

Ella asintió y le dio un besito en la mejilla a su tío Harry.

"Papi… ¿y mami?" le preguntó Albus, impacientemente. Harry suspiró con una sonrisa, y se sentó en medio de los dos.

"Si todo sigue como hasta ahora, en un par de días, estaremos todos juntos en casa, niños. Su mami, está bien, gracias al cielo. Y…también su hermanita, Lily….llegará junto con mamá. Tienen que verla, es hermosa."

"¿Hermanita?" frunció el ceño James. O sea, una niña, no le gustó para nada la idea.

"¿Lily?" cuestionó Albus, se le veía mucho más entusiasmado con la idea.

"Sí…una hermanita, una bebé, y si…se llama Lily, Lily Luna." Corroboró él con toda su paciencia, a sus dos hijos.

* * *

Ginny miró a su hija con adoración, estaba tan pequeñita que al principio pensó que le haría daño. Audrey le había infundido seguridad, al decirle que la pequeña era lo suficientemente fuerte, era toda una luchadora.

Le acarició el rostro, los ojitos cafés chocolate de su bebé se clavaron por primera vez en los de su madre. Lo habían logrado, estaban juntas. Le acarició sus diminutas manitas y piececitos mientras que la mecía con suavidad.

Harry llegó con apuro a la habitación, y la escena con la que se encontró lo dejó sin palabras. Ginny apenas lo miró.

"Llegas tarde." Le dijo con simpleza, mientras seguía sonriendo a su bebé y arrullándola en sus brazos.

"Lo siento, vine tan pronto como me fue posible."

Harry se perdió en la imagen que tenía frente a él, difícilmente podría afirmar haber visto algo más bello. Se sentó en la cama junto a Ginny, que miraba maravillada a su hija.

"¿No es preciosa, Harry?" le cuestionó ella, sus ojos estaban aguados de la emoción. Lo miró y vio en los ojos de él lo agradecido que estaba, lo feliz y pleno que se encontraba.

"Como siempre, hicimos un gran trabajo." Le dijo él, y ella soltó una dulce carcajada. "Es hermosa Ginny, aún cuando es muy pequeña, pero es toda una luchadora, como tú." Le dijo más seriamente. Ella lo miró.

"¿Crees que se parezca a mí cuando crezca?" le murmuró ella, volviendo su mirada hacia su bebé. Harry le acarició el cabello a su mujer y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Realmente lo espero... tiene tus ojos." Le dijo él. Ginny asintió con suavidad.

"Lily Luna Potter. Me gusta como suena, ¿A ti?" le preguntó volviéndose hacia él.

"No es como que tenga mucho que decir al respecto…." Le dijo él, dándole un rápido beso. "Una apuesta, es una apuesta. Pero aprecio mucho que la nombres como a mi mamá." Le replicó.

"No podría haber elegido mejor nombre."

Pasaron así varios minutos, no hablaron, sólo contemplaban a su hija, era un milagro, Ginny repasaba una y otra, y otra vez en su cabeza, todo lo que estaba en contra de que esa bebé viniera al mundo, el ataque de los dementores, su estado de salud, el secuestro, las cruciatus, el estrés emocional, la puñalada, ya pesar de todo, ahí estaba. Toda una luchadora que había llegado al mundo. La miró con sus ojitos cafés, parecía reconocer a su mamá.

"Tardé varios días en verla…" escuchó la voz de Harry. Ginny se sobresaltó y lo miró sin comprender.

Él bajó la vista sin poder sostenerla la mirada a su mujer, se sentía tan avergonzado por ese hecho, pero por esa misma razón, no podía seguir callándolo, tenían que contarse todo, a ese acuerdo habían llegado. Y aquello no podría ser, de ninguna forma una excepción.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó ella sin comprender del todo.

"Justo lo que escuchaste…." Le dijo, por fin mirándola. "Cuando Audrey me dijo que Lily había nacido y que estaba en los cuneros, pero que tú estabas muy mal…yo…yo no quise verla…" bajó la mirada nuevamente.

Los ojos de Ginny miraron a su esposo con incredulidad, las lágrimas ya surcaban en ellos nuevamente. Negó con la cabeza, no podía creerlo, miró a su bebita, tan inofensiva, tan vulnerable…¿no tuvo ni a su padre, ni a su madre junto a ella por días? Deseó gritarle, pero se contuvo, era mejor dejar que él hablara y le ofreciera una explicación, ella necesitaba conocer sus razones.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó ella en voz baja. "Harry…ella no tuvo la culpa de nada de lo que me pasó… cómo pudiste culparla por algo así…" le dijo a manera de reproche.

"No fue así, Gin, tienes que escucharme…" se apresuró a explicarle. "No estaba enojado con ella, o quizá…quizá lo estaba, pero en realidad estaba asustado, tenía mucho miedo, no creo que alcances a comprender lo difícil que habría sido para mí, criar a los niños sin ti. Y a una niña…a una bebé, no podía soportar el hecho de que me habías dejado no sólo con James y Albus, sino también con una recién nacida…no lo habría logrado." Murmuró él, acariciándole el rostro. "Sé que fue estúpido…pero yo…"

Ella negó con la cabeza y lo interrumpió.

"Te entiendo…no es algo que me de gusto saber, pero lo comprendo." Dijo ella en voz baja, porque la bebé comenzaba a quedarse dormida en sus brazos. "Lo cierto es, que si las cosas hubieran sido al revés, no sé que hubiera hecho. Quizá hasta me hubiera vuelto loca…." Dijo pensativa. Empatía, eso era lo que requería su relación, ponerse en los zapatos del otro, y ella no quería imaginarse ni siquiera estar, ni sufrir lo mucho que él había sufrido, mientras que ella estuvo al borde de la muerte.

"Lo importante es que ahora estaremos juntos y a salvo." Le recordó él. "Quiero que trates de olvidar toda esta mala experiencia, daría lo que fuera si con ello pudiera habértela evitado."

Ella sonrió.

"Sí son las demandas por ser la mujer que amas, te aseguro que las pago con gusto. Tú, nuestra familia, y nuestro amor, valen todas y cada una de mis lágrimas... nunca más pienses que es mejor alejarnos, en vez de arriesgarnos. Nunca. El tiempo que estemos juntos, mucho o poco, o para siempre, valdrá la pena."

Él le sonrió con ternura, y le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

"De veras, que eres única…." Le dijo mirándola a los ojos. Su miraba descendió hasta su bebé, estaba durmiendo plácidamente en los brazos de su madre, en su rostro se veía reflejaba una inmensa paz. "Se ha quedado dormida…creo que en el tiempo que llevamos aquí, nunca la había visto dormir con esa paz. Ha de ser que está en tus brazos, y no en esa fría incubadora."

Ella suspiró y le dio un besito en la cabeza a su bebé.

Minutos más tarde llegaron por ella, y a avisarles que habían visitas esperando por verlos.

"¿Esperamos a alguien, Harry?" preguntó Ginny.

"No que yo sepa, corazón, creí que tu madre no vendría a verte hoy…"

Pero ambos se quedaron atónitos al ver a las visitas. En frente de ellos, Draco y Astoria Malfoy, en persona. Draco estaba detrás de ella, lucía mucho mejor, que la última vez en la que se había visto, tenía la mirada gacha, y estaba muy inquieto, su rostro había recuperado la tranquilidad que tenía, antes de que llegaran Aidan y Lya a sus vidas, pero sus ojos grises seguían siendo igual de fríos que siempre. Astoria por otro lado, se veía igual de dulce que siempre, su cabello castaño y sus ojos verdes olivo, no perdió ni dos minutos en acercarse a la cama de Ginny y abrazarla.

"Ginny…" le dijo ella. Se separó de su amiga, la pelirroja le sonrió.

Harry y Draco se miraban el uno al otro incómodamente, no estando seguros de qué hacer ni qué decir.

"Astoria…he estado ansiosa por hablar contigo…tengo tanto que agradecerles…a ti y a tu esposo…" le dijo, echándole una mirada fugaz a Draco.

Astoria suspiró, y luego abrazó a Harry. Draco frunció el entrecejo, vaya que parecía cosa de universo alterno, si alguien le hubiera dicho de sus actuales circunstancias hacía unos diez años, habría jurado que le había caído un hipógrifo encima.

"¿Cómo estás Harry? Ay, me alegro tanto de que todo esté bien. Ves, te lo dije, te dije que ella era fuerte, estábamos todos tan preocupados por ti…" le dijo dirigiéndose a Ginny

La pelirroja sólo sonrió educadamente. Astoria miró a Draco insistentemente. El rubio largo un suspiro y se acercó a la pareja, y a su esposa.

"Potter…" dijo en voz baja.

"Malfoy…" replicó Harry.

Él rubio le ofreció a Harry un apretón de manos, que Harry dubitativamente aceptó. Pero para Ginny no pasó desapercibido que ambos se deshicieron del contacto con suma rapidez. Lanzó una media sonrisa.

"Ginevra…espero que ya te hayan contado exactamente cómo fueron las cosas, no puedo ni comenzar a disculparme…"

"Déjalo Draco, ya Harry me lo ha explicado todo. Y tampoco es como que requiriera mucha explicación. Me salvaste la vida, y la de mis hijos. Nunca voy a poder pagártelo con nada." Dijo ella con total franqueza.

"También fui yo quien las arriesgó. Sé que debí haber hecho algo más, pero tenían amenazada a mi familia y yo la verdad…"

"Draco, si alguien comprende el temor de que dañen a la familia, somos nosotros. No te reprocho nada, al contrario, te agradezco que hayas puesto a mis hijos a salvo… de no haber sido tú, habría sido cualquier otro…que quizá los habría matado, y me habría dejado morir." dijo ella negando la cabeza , impidiendo que la sola idea se formara en su mente.

Harry la abrazó.

"Lo que Ginny dice es verdad, Malfoy, estamos realmente agradecidos, para con los dos, por lo que han hecho por nosotros." Dijo Harry con mayor humildad. Ginny se recargó todavía más en sus brazos y sonrió sutilmente orgullosa de él.

Draco se echó hacia atrás.

"No soy un asesino Potter, no lo fui hace diez años y tampoco lo soy ahora. Me alegro que tu familia haya salido bien librada. Quisiera saber si tendré que presentarme a hacer alguna declaración, se que aún no hay ningún citatorio, pero quisiera estar preparado…"

"A prestar declaración, sí. Pero no tienes que preocuparte por nada más, no habrá ningún cargo en tu contra." Le dijo Harry con seriedad.

Astoria sonrió y tomó la mano de su marido feliz. Draco asintió, sintiendo como un gran peso de encima se levantaba.

"No necesitas decir nada distinto de la verdad, y te garantizo que no te meterás en líos." Le aseguró el ojiverde.

"Lo tendré en cuenta." Replicó el rubio. Miró a su esposa, y le sonrió disimuladamente. "Creo que ya nos retiramos, sólo queríamos pasar a saber cómo estaba tu mujer…y a ofrecerles mis disculpas…"

Astoria tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar reír, por lo forzada que le salió la última frase.

Harry y Ginny asintieron, se despidieron de sus visitas y una vez que estuvieron solos nuevamente, Harry se quedó pensando.

"¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que nuestro hijo Albus y Scorpius Malfoy eran mejores amigos? Que comparten juguetes y toda la cosa…" le dijo en tono de reproche.

Ella se mordió el labio para evitar reír ante la preocupación que mostraba su marido.

"¿Por qué lo dices?" dijo inocentemente, mirándolo con ojitos de borrego, que no tiene ni la más remota idea de lo que se le acusa.

Harry la miró, levantando una ceja inquisitoria.

"Porque cuando los encontré en la casa de los Malfoy, James estaba por su lado, y Albus parecía estar muy contento jugando con Scorpius… me dio la impresión, así como por algunas cosas que mencionó Astoria, que esos dos ya se conocían…"

El rostro de Ginny se tornó color escarlata.

"Dime…" le insistió.

"Oh, bien…" se quejó Ginny, cruzándose de brazos. "Ya que tanto insistes. Cuando tu estabas con esa…esa mujer" dijo conteniéndose de llamarla con algún insulto. "Yo trataba de distraer a los niños lo más posible, un día los llevé a la tienda de los gemelos, en el callejón Diagon….y resulta que Astoria llevó a Scorpius. Albus y Scorpius hicieron química de inmediato y cuando acordé estaban jugando…se llevaron muy bien y…bueno Astoria no le dijo nada a Draco, y yo en esa época no quería decirte ni la hora…pero los niños se llevaron tan bien, y ella y yo siempre fuimos buenas amigas, que permitimos que se siguieran frecuentando…"

"¿Frecuentando?"

"Si, los llevábamos al parque juntos, e invité a Scorpius a casa, un par de ocasiones." Dijo Ginny, tomándole la mano.

"No creo que sea buena idea, Ginny." Le dijo decisivamente, con voz gruesa.

"Harry…"

"Escucha, no hablo de crear una enemistad entre ellos, pero ahorita estamos justo a tiempo de no fomentar una amistad que eventualmente se verá…rodeada de demasiada historia…"

"Estás hablando como Ron, Draco Malfoy me salvó la vida, y la de tus hijos….¿cómo puedes….?"

"Hay demasiada historia entre todos nosotros, no estoy diciendo que los hagas enemigos, o que fomentemos las…diferencias entre nuestras familias. Sólo quiero que pasemos capítulo, Gin, quiero que nos olvidemos de toda esta pesadilla que pasamos, y para bien o para mal, los Malfoy son parte central de ella. Por favor, no te estoy pidiendo que dejes de ser cortés, ni que dejes de tratar a Astoria, sólo te pido que no fomentes una amistad que…podría conllevar a futuros conflictos. ¿Cómo crees que me sentí mientras descubría el pasado de mis padres…su enemistad con Snape? ¿El amor de Snape hacia mi madre? No quiero que Albus sienta que abrió una caja de Pandora, que se decepcione de mí…" argumentó el.

"No puedes comparar…"

"Draco Malfoy y yo fuimos enemigos durante siete años, Gin."

"Tuvo sus momentos en los que a su manera, te ayudó…."

"Yo le salvé la vida también…"

"Harry…" quería argumentar ella.

"Por favor, sólo no des pie a una amistad que a la larga…no sabemos si será compatible con nuestra forma de ver la vida, o la de nuestra familia. ¿Qué pasará el día en el que Scorpius defienda la acciones de Lucius Malfoy? ¿o las de Bellatrix Lestrange? ¿Y deteste a los traidores a la sangre, como Sirius, o como tú? ¿Qué crees que tenga Albus para decir al respecto? ¿Qué pasará el día en el que Scorpius sostenga que es Voldemort, quien tendría que haber ganado y no yo?"

Esos argumentos la dejaron callada por completo, Harry tenía un punto, los niños se llevaban bien, pero sólo eso eran, sólo niños. Podrían olvidarse de esa amistad con somera facilidad, a esa edad. Sin embargo, de seguir fomentándola….recordó que ella misma había sido amiga de Astoria, de niñas, hasta que todos los conflictos en torno a la sangre las separaron durante todo Hogwarts.

"De acuerdo." Dijo sutilmente. Él le sonrió y le besó la mano, que estrechaba entre las suyas. "Si crees que es lo correcto, haré lo que deseas."

"Gracias, mi amor, verás que no me estoy equivocando." Le aseguró él.

* * *

"¿Estás segura de que puedes cargar a Lily?" le preguntó Harry, mientras que le abría la puerta del auto. Ginny no estaba en el estado óptimo de salud como para aparecerse, ni nada por el estilo, así que no habían tenido más remedio que recurrir a medios más muggles.

Ginny le sonrió con dulzura, mientras que arrullaba de cerca a su hija.

"Completamente." Le aseguró la pelirroja. Saliéndose con cuidado del auto. Se echó a andar rumbo a la casa.

Cuando la miró, miró su hogar de nuevo, imponerse ante ella, no pudo evitar sentir un gran alivio, pensó que no lo lograría, pensó que no vería nunca más su hogar ante ella. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Sintió la mirada de su marido, y se volvió hacia él. Los ojos verdes de él, decían todo lo que su voz no, la miraba con adoración. Supo que en aquel momento se entendían a la perfección, perdón, alivio, paz, agradecimiento por una segunda oportunidad, pero sobre todo: amor.

"De vuelta a casa." Le murmuró él. Ella asintió y suspiró, antes de echar andar.

Más tardó la pelirroja en poner un pie dentro de casa, que sus pequeños hijos, James y Albus, tratar de abrazarla y brincar a su alrededor, saludándola con alegría y devoción.

"¡Mami!" exclamó Albus, abrazándose a sus faldas. Harry tomó a Lily en brazos, para que Ginny pudiera sentarse en el sofá, y tomar en su regazo a sus dos pequeños.

"¡Mamita! ¡Llegaste!" exclamó James, no tardando en subir al regazo de su madre. Harry miró a su mujer y se enterneció al notar que sus ojos cafés estaban repletos de lágrimas contenidas de felicidad.

Los llenó de besos a ambos, y pensar que había estado apunto de dejarlos.

"¡Niños! Con cuidado, su mamá está débil todavía." Les regañó Harry, arrullando de nuevo a Lily que comenzaba a llorar en sus brazos, despertando ante tanto alboroto.

"Pero si por fin han llegado…" salió Molly con suma alegría de la cocina. Sonriendo a su hija, agradecida por tenerla de vuelta. "Y con todo y esta preciosidad… Deja que te ayude, Harry, querido…" dijo tomando a su nieta, de los brazos del oji verde. Harry se la pasó con cuidado.

Luego miró a su familia. Ginny no paraba de llenar de besos a sus hijos.

"Mamita, ¿puedo jugar con la bebé?" cuestionó James, mirando con curiosidad. Ginny le acarició el rostro a su hijo.

"No, cielito, todavía no, es muy pequeña todavía. Mamá, ponla en mis brazos para que los niños puedan verla." Le dijo a su madre.

Molly colocó a la pequeña Lily en los brazos, de su madre, cada niño sentado a su lado, mirando con curiosidad a su pequeña hermanita.

"¿No se rompe?" cuestionó James.

Mientras que Albus le tomaba una manita con ternura.

"Es más fuerte de lo que parece, pero de todas maneras debemos cuidarla mucho, Lily es ahora parte de nuestra familia." Fue Harry quien contestó.

Los ojos cafés de Ginny se perdieron en los idénticos de su bebé, mientras que le daba biberón, y la pequeña lo tomaba entusiasta.

Harry sonrió, pero miró a Molly indicativamente, la mujer asintió aproximándose a Ginny para tomarle a la bebé.

La pelirroja quiso protestar, pero Harry la interrumpió.

"Tienes que descansar." Le dijo el, tomándola de las manos. Levantándola del sofá. Besó sus dos manos con adoración.

"Pero querido, si estoy bien…" comenzó ella.

"Lo estás, y así vas a seguir." Dijo él, llevándola rumbo a las escaleras.

Los pequeños subieron detrás de sus padres, trepando con dificultad y pasos lentos las escaleras.

Se asomaron por la puerta con curiosidad, mirando como su papá, obligaba a mamá a meterse en la cama. La pelirroja lucía irritada.

"Cariño, acabo de llegar…" discutió ella.

"Audrey dijo reposo absoluto, y eso es precismanete lo que harás." Le refutó él, tapándola con las cobijas.

"Pero mi bebé…."

"Tu madre la terminará de alimentar y cuando por fin duerma otra vez, la traerá a su cuna…" dijo señalando el pequeño moisés que estaba junto a su cama. Ginny se recargó en las almohadas. Más tardó, Harry en acomodarla que lo que los niños tardaron en brincar sobre la cama. Recostándose cada uno, de cada lado de su madre. Harry los miró reprobatoriamente.

Pero Ginny lo miró con unos ojos que lo derritieron de inmediato. Él sonrió y suso que tenía la batalla perdida, suspiró.

"Sean buenos con su madre. Cariño, bajaré a hacer algo de trabajo…pero si necesitas algo, lo que sea…"

"Te llamo…" dijo ella abrazando a sus hijos de cerca. Harry asintió, se dio la vuelta y se disponía a salir. Pero ella le interrumpió. "Mi amor…"

Él se volvió hacia ella.

"Te amo." Le dijo ella. Él sonrió.

"Yo a ti más." Le aseguró. "Trata de descansar."

Contempló a su esposa e hijos una vez más antes de salir de la recámara con una nueva sensación de paz, supo, que todo estaría bien. De alguna manera, todo estaría mejor. Su familia, por siempre y para siempre.

**FIN **

* * *

NOTA DE ANABELLA: FALTA EL EPILOGO! MUCHO SOBRE LA NEXT GENERATION! BESOOOOSSS

PS. DEJEN REVIEWS PLEASE! SE LOS APRECIARE


	24. ¿Y Vivieron Felices Para Siempre?

**HOLA A TODOS: Esta vez hago la nota al principio para hacerles notar, que este capi va dando una serie de saltos temporales, no esperen leer algo lineal. Sin embargo, creo que cumplí mi objetivo con él. Espero que les guste, porque para mi es de mis favoritos. Aunque supongo que una nunca estará contenta o nunca pensará que es suficiente. De cualquier manera a mi me gustó mucho y espero que a ustedes también, va con mucho cariño. ANABELLA28**

* * *

**EPÍLOGO: ¿Y VIVIERON FELICES PARA SIEMPRE? **

El frío invierno de aquel año había llegado, y con él, la navidad. Ginny ayudaba a Hermione y a Molly con la tan esperada cena de navidad. Mientras que sus hijos jugaban en la sala de la Madriguera. Sonrió con tristeza y algo de nostalgia, aquel año no lo había festejado en casa porque Harry llevaba fuera del país un par de meses, y no le había asegurado que podría llegar a la cena ni a la mañana de navidad, y aquel incidente la molestaba y la entristecía.

Sus niños tenían ya, 6, 8 y 9 años, y con el momento en el que tuvieran que marcharse a Hogwarts acercándose con rapidez, se llenaba de nostalgia.

"Ginny… no creo que tu soufflé vaya a quedar muy bien, si has olvidado encender el horno…" dijo Hermione risueña, agachándose para encenderlo. "¿Qué sucede contigo? ¿te encuentras bien?"

La sonrió educadamente, limpiándose las manos con un trapo, y ajustándose el cinturón de su vestido verde esmeralda alrededor de su esbelta cintura. Su cabello en ondas cubría delicadamente su rostro.

"Lo siento…no sé qué es lo que me sucede." Mintió Ginny bajando la mirada. "Mira que olvidar encender el horno…" dijo negando con la cabeza.

"Se llaman penas de amores." Interrumpió Fleur, con su característico acento francés. Ginny enrolló la mirada.

"¿Y cómo has llegado a esa brillante conclusión?" retó la pelirroja.

"Ya sabes lo que dicen, una mujer afortunada en amores quema el soufflé y una mujer desafortunada en amores….olvida encender el horno." Dijo la francesa, con un aire de superioridad.

"Oh, por favor, Fleur, ¿cómo podría Ginny ser desafortunada en amores con la hermosa familia que tiene?" dijo Hermione, defendiendo a su mejor amiga. Ginny negó con la cabeza y le hizo un ademán de que dejaras las cosas estar, pero sus ojos chocolate reflejaron una gran tristeza.

"Ginny, tu sabes que es una misión importante, no se habría ido de lo contrario…." Murmuró Hermione en voz baja.

La pelirroja contuvo las lágrimas, y asintió, sonriendo tratando de aligerar la situación.

"Ya lo sé, no estoy siendo justa con él…sé que él la pasa igual o peor por no estar aquí, pero es que lo hecho mucho de menos. En todos estos años, se ha esmerado tanto en navidad…detesto que por su maldito trabajo no pueda estar aquí." murmuró la pelirroja, levantándose, y verificando en su pequeño espejo que su maquillaje estuviera bien. Sonrió.

"Te adora, no tienes porque preocuparte. Ron me ha contado que está bien, y que hizo hasta lo imposible por regresar para hoy…No tienes por que preocuparte y dudar…" comenzó la castaña, sabiendo que todo aquello le traía recuerdos, de los feos, a su amiga.

Ginny negó con la cabeza.

"¿Qué dices Hermione? No dudo ni desconfío de él, sé que él quisiera pasar estas fechas con nosotros, y la única razón por la que no está aquí…es por su trabajo. Estamos muy bien, todos estos años desde que pasó…lo que pasó, lo hemos estado." Aseguró sonriendo. Hermione la abrazó.

Algo sonó en la sala de estar, Hermione y Ginny se miraron alarmadas, Fleur enrolló la mirada.

"¿Cuál de mis adorados nietos habrá sido ahora?" cuestionó Molly, al respecto, dando los últimos toques a su famosa tarta de melaza.

"Les apuesto lo que quieran a que fueron los míos…" dijo Ginny ligeramente malhumorada. Saliendo hacia la sala con una postura algo estricta.

Lo sabía, tan pronto como la pequeña Lily Potter de seis años fue corriendo hacia ella y la abrazó. Las risotadas de sus hijos en la sala, no dejaban lugar a duda de que se trataba de alguna travesura. Y risotadas, porque efectivamente eso era todo lo que escuchaba, no podía ver absolutamente nada.

"Lumos…" murmuró ella con varita en mano. Abrazó a Lily de cerca.

"Mamita, todo está oscuro…" murmuró Lily. "Fueron Al y James."

Ginny la abrazó tratando de tranquilizarla.

"Está bien, corazón, no te asustes." Dijo con voz suave. "James y Albus Potter, más les vale que inmediatamente, hagan desaparecer este desastre…" murmuró ella a la oscuridad, con voz severa.

"Ay, ya mamá…no exageres, sólo es el polvo inmediato de oscuridad…" dijo James, aún seguía riendo a carcajadas con Albus, y por lo que Ginny podía distinguir, también Hugo.

"Victoire…" murmuró la voz melodiosa con acento francés de Fleur, preguntando por su hija. "Que desastre es este…"

En unos momentos más la oscuridad se disipó y todo volvió a la normalidad. Ginny miró a sus hijos astutamente….con una mueca, entre estricta y con gracia, los niños estaban alrededor del arbolito de navidad, con las manos puestas, sobre los regalos de noche buena. No esperaban que la oscuridad fuera a disiparse tan rápido.

La que lució realmente escandalizada fue Fleur, sin habla, mirando a Victoire con incredulidad. La rubia de catorce años, estaba envuelta en un abrazo demasiado cercano con Teddy Lupin, parecía que habían estado en medio de besos durante la oscuridad. Hermione y Ginny se miraron y no pudieron evitar soltar la carcajada ante el rostro de su cuñada.

"Victoire…¿pero qué es esto? ¿Es eso lo que yo te he enseñado? No es un comportamiento de una damita francesa…y tu, jovencito…espera que Bill se entere de esto." Dijo la rubia molesta. "Acompáñame a la cocina a terminar de hacer la cena." Miró a Ginny, que parecía estar luchando por no soltar la carcajda. "¿no piensas regañar a tu ahijado?"

Teddy miró a su madrina con una expresión divertida, que Ginny devolvió, pero trató de aparentar algo de severidad.

"Oh si…claro…Teddy…por favor no hagas semejantes cosas, frente a los niños, ¿quieres? Y si ya son novios, creo que sabes que esas cosas se hacen en otros lugares y momentos apropiados…" dijo ella, pero su sonrisa, denotaba para nada severidad, más bien lucía divertida, ante la actitud remilgada de Fleur.

"Sí, Ginny, lo siento. No volverá a suceder." Respondió Teddy, antes de lanzar una mirada de adoración a Victoire. Ginny y Hermione intercambiaron miradas brillantes, sabían que eventualmente eso sucedería, y aparentemente Teddy le había pedido a Victoire que fuera su novia, hacía un par de días. Quien diría… Ella no podía esperar a contarle a Harry de las andadas de su ahijado, y por supuesto, tendría que tener una seria conversación con él, después de todo ya estaba en edad…

"Vuelvo enseguida…" le dijo Victoire a Teddy, quien le asintió sonriente. La pobre estaba toda ruborizada, pero lucía contenta, siguiendo con una mueca de fastidio a su mamá.

Ginny negó con la cabeza a su ahijado.

"Tendrás que tener una seria charla con Harry, cuando vuelva. Me encanta que tú y Victoire estén juntos ahora pero…hay ciertas cosas, al respecto sería bueno que hablaras con él."le dijo Ginny a Teddy un poco más seria. "Ah, y cuidado con Bill, si quieres que lo mantenga a raya, avísame."

Teddy fue hacia ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla, adoraba a su madrina, ella y Harry habían sido unos excelentes padres para él, desde que había muerto su abuela Andrómeda.

"Gracias Ginny y…seré más discreto." Le aseguró, algo ruborizado. Ginny asintió.

"Ahora ve y ayuda a Ron, Bill y George…creo que están allá afuera, quitando la nieve de la entrada. Sabes que es toda una lata." Le aseguró."Y la cena ya casi está lista." Dijo sonriente. Antes de que el adolescente saliera rumbo al jardín, con una mueca de satisfacción, lucía más contento de lo que Ginny lo había visto en mucho tiempo.

Se volvió hacia sus hijos, y Hugo, que estaban alrededor del árbol de navidad, con unas muecas divertidas, luego de haber presenciado tal faramalla.

"Con que queriendo abrir los regalos de navidad antes de la cena ¿eh?" dijo Ginny molesta, negando la cabeza, su largo cabello pelirrojo tapándole el rostro.

Albus y James le sonrieron a su madre, dejando los regalos a medio abrir, en el suelo y volvieron a sentarse en el sofá, tratando de aparentar inocencia. Hugo lució ligeramente más avergonzado, ante su tía e hizo lo mismo.

"Mamá…sólo queríamos saber si nos han regalado las escobas que tanto queríamos…" dijo Albus, mirando con esos ojitos verdes que derretían a su mamá. Ella enrolló la mirada.

"¿Y no podían esperar un poco más? Mira que han asustado a su hermana… Hugo ¿en dónde está Rose?" cuestionó ella.

"Probablemente jugando con sus muñecas, es lo único que sabe hacer. Bueno, eso y leer…" dijo Hugo, sentado junto a sus primos.

"De acuerdo, ve y dile que se aliste, ya casi está la cena." Le contestó la pelirroja.

Volvió a lucir algo molesta con sus propios niños y luego se volvió con adoración a su hija menor.

"Ven con mamá a la cocina, corazón, ¿qué tal algo de chocolate?" le dijo con adoración a su hija menor.

Lily se volteó hacia sus hermanos y les sacó la lengua traviesamente, antes de seguir a su madre, James y Albus se miraron enrollando la mirada. Lily era la consentida de su mamá y su papá, y lo peor del asunto es que ellos no sabían que era toda una fichita, a menudo los extorsionaba obteniendo caramelos y juguetes broma (cortesía de su tío George) a cambio de no contarle a papá todas sus travesuras.

Todo transcurrió normal, había llegado la tan esperada hora de la cena y todos estaban sentados disfrutando de los deliciosos platillos navideños que habían preparado. Los niños estaban jugando un snap de cartas explosivo, y Teddy y Victoire estaban sentados juntos, a lado de la chimenea, Ginny enrrollaba la mirada, ante el ceño fruncido de su hermano Bill.

Se distraía en todo aquello, pero sentía la tristeza inundarla, cada que se volvía hacia el lugar vacío a su lado, suspiró. No se le escapó las miradas de complicidad entre Ron y Hermione, y se preguntaba de qué se estaba perdiendo.

Había llegado la hora de abrir los regalos y Lily tomó uno pequeñito del arbol, verifico que fuera el que tenía el moño color dorado, sería catastrófico si llegara a equivocarse.

Ginny miró a sus hija pequeña con curiosidad, en la medida en que la pequeña pelirroja, muy parecida a ella, se acercaba, y le entregaba la cajita de moño dorado.

"¿Para mí, corazón?" dijo un poco sorprendida. Miró la tarjeta, y se sorprendió al identificar perfectamente la escritura de su marido, luego volvió a mirar a su hija sin comprender.

Se sentía el centro de atención de todos.

"Es de tu padre…¿te lo dio antes de marcharse?" cuestionó ella, un poco confundida, lo único que sabía de la misión de Harry, es que era en Nueva York, en América, y no comprendía como había podido llegar ese regalo a manos de su hija, sobre todo cuando Harry llevaba fuera dos meses del país.

La pequeña no contestó y sólo sonrió adorablemente. Ginny frunció el ceño y abrió la cajita.

Los reconoció de inmediato, era ese precioso collar de diamantes que había visto en la Joyería de Tiffany's en Nueva York, cuando habían ido de viaje de vacaciones en verano. Le llamó la atención, que hacía falta la pulsera, que era el juego.

Releyó la tarjeta.

"_¿Te acuerdas del lugar en donde pasamos el verano antes de mi sexto año, charlando durante horas? Ve ahí y encontrarás lo que hace falta. Te amo, H." _

Ella hizo memoria, de nuevo ese maldito silencio, nadie le decía nada. Miró a Hermione, segurito que ella sabía algo, pero estaba por completo callada, sólo le sonreía.

Claro que recordaba aquel lugar, fue aquel verano en el que Harry se había fijado en ella, a menudo pasaban las horas charlando y bromeando cerca del estanque…que ahora estaba por completo cubierto y hecho hielo. ¿Qué haría ahora?

Se levantó de la mesa y miró a su hija pequeña y le dio un besito en la frente.

"No sé qué es lo que has tramado con tu padre, Lily, pero lo voy a descubrir." Le dijo ella cariñosamente. "Vuelvo…enseguida."

"Tomate tu tiempo, querida." Le replicó Molly Weasley, sonriente. "Los demás podemos empezar con el postre y seguir abriendo los regalos."

Ginny asintió y salió de la casa, dirigiéndose al lugar a donde tenía que ir. La noche estaba espléndida, a pesar de que hacía un frío de los mil demonios. Se abrazó a sí misma, esperando encontrar….lo que sea que tuviera que encontrar.

Se sobresaltó al sentirse abrazada por detrás, pero identificó la voz y el aroma de Harry de inmediato y se tranquilizó.

"Creo que es esto lo que te hace falta…" le murmuró al oído, abrochándole la pulsera de diamantes, que hacía juego con el regalo, alrededor de su muñeca. Ella ni siquiera le contestó, se volvió para encararlo y le plantó un largo y apasionado beso en los labios, de esos que lo dejaban sin aliento.

Cuando se separó lo miró y volvió a abrazarlo, sus ojos cafés estaban repletos de lágrimas de alegría, estaba ahí con ella, los dos meses que había pasado alejada de él, se hicieron polvo. Él la abrazó con la misma fuerza.

"Gin, no sabes cómo te he extrañado…"

"Cállate…" le dijo ella, besándolo otra vez. Cuando se separó de él, lo miró con adoración. "¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿por qué no me dijiste nada?" dijo ligeramente irritada, pero más bien muy emocionada.

"Llegué hoy por la tarde, mi amor. Y no te dije nada, porque un pajarito me dijo por ahí, que no las has pasado muy bien desde que me fui…y quería sorprenderte y recompensarte…" le dijo él, mirándola a los ojos, era impresionante lo mucho que la quería, su sola mirada para él, lo llenaba de energía y de felicidad. Se sentía contento. Ella lo volvió a abrazar y el rió.

"Considérame recompensada…" le dijo al oído, y volvió a darle besos en los labios. Él rió entre besos, abrazándola, tratando de resguardarla del frío.

"Te ves preciosa en ese vestido…realmente preciosa. Me alegra que nuestra princesita, haya acatado todas y cada una de mis instrucciones." Le dijo él. Quitándole unos cabellos pelirrojos del rostro.

"Sabía que algo traía entre manos…. ¿qué le diste a cambio? Sabemos que Lily no hace nada de a gratis…" le dijo ella, inquiriendo con la ceja levantada.

Él sonrió.

"Sólo digamos que le prometí una buena cantidad de regalos de navidad…"

"Harry…" reclamó ella. "La mimas demasiado."

"Es mi única hija…además…también compré esas escobas para los niños que tanto querían…podemos dejarlas en el arbolito de navidad, para que las abran en la mañana."

Ella sonrió radiante.

"Nos quieres recompensar a todos, ¿Verdad?" le murmuró ella, mirandolo con adoración. Él junto su frente con la de ella.

"¿Te gustó tu regalo?" le preguntó con suavidad, muy cerquita de sus labios, apunto de besarla.

"Los diamantes, me encantaron, pero me gusta más que estés aquí." le replicó ella, él la besó en los labios seductoramente, mientras que sus manos recorrían su cintura diestramente, como había extrañado su aroma y su cuerpo en aquellos meses, quería llevársela a casa y hacerle el amor hasta cansarse.

Ella suspiró al sentir los besos de su marido en su cuello, ladeó la cabeza para darle mejor acceso, pero rió porque la barba que se había dejado recientemente le hacía cosquillas.

"Creí haberte dicho que te quitaras esa barba…Don-Jefe-del-Cuartel-de Aurores." Dijo ella coquetamente, acariciándole el pecho por encima de su camisa. Él sonrió y le guiñó el ojo.

"Oh vamos, eso dices, pero se que te encanta…te encanta cuando te beso los pechos…y el vientre….y…"

"Harry…" dijo ella escandalizada, el frío alrededor se había disipado por completo. "Han pasado dos meses.." dijo ella enfatizando, por completo ruborizada. Haciendo nota mental en que de hecho él tenía razón, esa barba le encantaba, cuando la rozaba por todo el cuerpo, salvo en el cuello. Pero valía la pena, un poco de cosquillas.

"Ni que me lo digas…créeme, yo la he pasado peor…" dijo antes de besarla, sus manos ya la recorrían por debajo de la cintura, y ella se sentía sumamente muy acalorada. "¿Crees que les importe si nos vamos?" dijo risueño.

"Pero…los niños…" comenzó ella, tratando de hacerlo entrar en juicio, pero sus caricias la sacaban de quicio. Tenían 33 y 32, estaban casados, tenían hijos, y no eran unos adolescentes como para salir en medio de una calentura. ¿Además qué diría la familia?

Él tragó duro al abrazarla más de cerca, evidenciándole el deseo que sentía por ella y lo que le provocaba.

"Por favor Ginny…vamos a casa y volvemos al rato, sabemos que la celebración va para largo…tu y yo sólo necesitamos…" le dijo apretándole el trasero, seduciéndola, acercándola más hacia su entrepierna. Ginny sintió que le faltaba el aire, volvió a besarlo.

"¿Nos apareces en casa?" replicó ella por lo bajo. Al diablo, lo adoraba y había pasado dos meses sin él, ¿quién podría culparla por no caer ante sus encantos?

Tal y como Ginny lo imaginó, ni siquiera llegaron a la habitación. Tan pronto como llegaron a casa, él la metió en su despacho, alfombrado, a la luz de la chimenea, la recargó en el escritorio, su boca la reclamaba con ansiedad. Las delgadas manos de ella bajaron de inmediato a su cinturón, deshaciéndolo con rapidez.

"Gin…no sabes cómo te deseo y las ganas que tengo de estar dentro de ti." Le murmuró al oído, sus ojos verdes la miraban con devoción, era esa mirada que a ella la descolocaba. Cerró los ojos ante las insistentes caricias de su marido, su respiración se agitaba, y él le deshacía las cintas que alrededor de su esbelta cintura, haciendo que el fino vestido color verde esmeralda cayera a la alfombra sin oponer resistencia. Harry la miró, y le parecía increíble como cada día que pasaba ella le parecía más y más hermosa. Ella le sonrió, si había algo que disfrutaba era entusiasmarle de esa manera, si llegaba el día en que ella sintiera que no era lo suficientemente atractiva para él, no sabía lo que haría.

Ella tomó la mano de él en la suya, y la puso sobre su pecho.

"Créeme, Harry no sabes cuanto he echado de menos que me hagas el amor…" le murmuró ella, besando sus manos, sus largos y ásperos dedos.

Harry la tomó de la nuca y la volvió a besar con vehemencia, mientras que sus manos lentamente le deshacían el sostén con habilidad.

La pieza de ropa cayó al suelo también, junto con el fino vestido color verde esmeralda.

Ella le quitó la camisa con premura, besándole el pecho, haciéndolo cerrar los ojos al sentirla, así, tan encendida, igual que él.

La sintió bajarse del escritorio y guiarlo a besos, al sofá y lo sentó en él, subiéndose encima de él, sus senos rozando el pecho de él, le quitó los anteojos echándolos de lado. Las manos de él se perdieron en el cabello rojizo de ella.

Ella le dio un par de besos en los labios, antes de pasar a plantarle besos en el pecho e hincarse en la alfombra frente a él. Él le acaricio el sedoso cabello rojizo, mientras que ella le desabotonaba el pantalón y le deshacía el cinturón con premura, acariciando su miembro erecto. El echó la cabeza hacia atrás, y tuvo que tragar el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta, le acariciaba la cabeza a su mujer agradeciéndole el favor.

"Gin…diablos mi amor, cada día te haces mejor en ello…" murmuró con voz gruesa, al ver como ella lo saboreaba con vehemencia.

"Me alegra que lo pienses…" le replicó ella, acariciándolo. Cerró los ojos mientras lo seguía saboreando, hasta que sintió sus fuertes brazos, levantándola y subiéndola a su regazo. La besó en la boca, ella se deleitó al sentir sus dedos tocándola intimamente, acomodándose para darle mejor acceso.

"Estás tan mojada…." Le murmuró él al oído, excitado al pensar, que en segundos estaría dentro de ella. Ella gimió.

"Por ti… me basta con pensarte…estoy lista" le dijo antes de besarlo. "Te necesito, Harry."

Él la acomodó sobre de él, y se acomodó en su entrada, introduciéndose lentamente en ella. Cerrando los ojos ante la sensación.

Una vez que estuvo dentro de ella, la penetró con fuerza, sus movimientos firmes y acompasados. Mientras que se dedicaba a lamer y a succionar los pechos de ella, y las manos de ella se deslizaban a aquellos puntos que la llevarían al climax. Le murmuró al oído lo mucho que la amaba, lo mucho que la había echado de menos, ella volvió a gemir, arañándole los hombros con deseo, deseando llegar al orgasmo junto a él.

"Más rápido, mi amor…" le murmuró ella, queriendo sentirlo más dentro de ella. Como si él leyera sus pensamientos, la tomó de la cintura y hábilmente la recostó sobre el sofá, abriéndole más las piernas, enredándolas alrededor de su abdomen, penetrándola con más insistencia y rapidez. Jadeando al sentirla a su alrededor. Bajó los labios a sus pechos, ella cerró los ojos, y lanzó otro gemido, agradeciéndole mentalmente por no hacerle caso respecto a esa deliciosa barba.

"Gin…necesito…" le murmuró él, casi con disculpa. Ella asintió con la cabeza, cambiando ligeramente su ángulo, se abrazó más hacia él, mientras que él seguía penetrándola con fuerza, una de sus manos fue a parar a aquellos puntos que sabía la harían llegar a la cúspide.

Ella gritó el nombre de él, una y otra vez.

Cuando explotó dentro de ella, ella se vino inmediatamente después, se quedaron así, jadeando, él cambió ligeramente sus posiciones, recostándose boca arriba ene l sillón, jalándola a ella por la cintura, ella recargó su cabeza en el pecho de él, sintiendo su respiración y los latidos de su corazón acelerado. Él le dio un beso en la cabeza.

Se volvió hacia él y le sonrió, él la miró con ternura y le dio un beso en los labios.

"Te extrañé…" le murmuró él.

"Yo más…gracias por estar aquí…sabes lo importante que es para mí." Le dijo al oído, dándole besitos en el cuello.

"No mi amor, gracias a ti, y sabes que si algo es importante para ti, lo es también para mí." Le murmuró él. "Y por más que me encantaría quedarme aquí contigo, creo que es hora de que hagamos aparición en la Madriguera ¿no crees?"

Ella se levantó con premura, buscando su ropa, y vistiéndose con rapidez. Harry rió.

"Merlín, Harry, los niños….¿ qué vamos a decir? Ha pasado como hora y media desde que salí de ahí…mi cabello es un desastre…" dijo mirándose con desesperación en el espejo. En efecto, sus ondas hechas cuidadosamente, habían quedado por completo enredadas, y su maquillaje impecable y modesto, también había quedado ligeramente…arruinado. Suspiró, frunciendo el ceño, pero en eso escuchó al risa de él, se volvió a mirarlo y le sonrió, entrecerrando los ojos, le aventó la camisa directamente a la cara.

"¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?" le preguntó ella, mientras que se abotonaba el vestido verde esmeralda. Él se levantó abotonándose la camisa rápidamente sin reparo alguno, se acercó hacia ella y ella tembló. El la acorraló entre su cuerpo y la pared.

Lo miró a los ojos.

"Tú." Le replicó dándole un beso en la frente. Ella se relajó en sus brazos. "Hace unos minutos estabas de lo más caliente y sensual que he visto, y ahora estás toda consternada por el qué dirán…ni pareciera que acabamos de hacerlo." le murmuró él risueño. Ella se sonrojó.

La abrazó de la cintura y la volvió hacia el espejo. Ella recargó su espalda en el pecho de él.

"Los niños…"

"Los niños, son niños y no tienen idea de nada…sólo saben que te adoro…" le murmuró al oído.

Ella miró el reflejo de ambos en el espejo, una idea la perturbó.

"¿Qué fue lo que viste en mí?" cuestionó ella, olvidando por completo sus angustias. Volviéndose hacia él. Él la miró sin comprender.

"Lo que vi en ti…" le murmuró él nuevamente.

"No soy ni la mitad de bella de lo que era ella… ni la mitad de bella de lo que son otras que han estado tras de ti…" dijo ella, los sucesos de hace unos años regresando a su cabeza, en realidad era algo siempre la había preocupado, siempre había estado en el fondo de su mente.

La pregunta lo descolocó, no por el sentido que encerraba, sino por la mención de Lya. Hacía años que ni el nombre ni la mención de ella de no salían a relucir.

Su respuesta fue sencilla: volvió a besarla, pero ella se separó, él recargo su frente sobre la de ella.

"¿No te he demostrado ya, con creces, lo mucho que me arrepiento de aquella aventura? ¿lo mucho que me gustas y lo mucho que disfruto haciéndote el amor?" le dijo al oído. "Ninguna otra mujer podría compararse contigo. Eres la mujer de mi vida."

Los ojos de ella lo miraron con devoción y lo abrazó con fuerza. Nunca olvidaría la expresión en su rostro, cuando ella estuvo apunto de morir, lo mal que todos le habían contado que estaba. Ninguna muestra de cariño le había parecido tan auténtica como aquella.

"Ella era hermosa…" dijo nuevamente bajando la mirada.

"Pero jamás la quise, y no quise engañarte con ella…tenía el alma podrida, y todas esas mujeres de las que hablas, la tiene vacía. Nunca te cambiaría por nadie, Gin, no tengo idea de donde vienen estos complejos pero…"

"Perdóname…" le dijo apartándose de él, sonriendo ante su estupidez. Recuperar la confianza le había costado, les había costado mucho a los dos reconstruir su relación, y de vez en vez, las sombras del pasado volvían. Se arregló en la medida de lo posible el cabello.

"No te disculpes conmigo, no después de la sesión de sexo que acabamos de tener." Le aseguró él riendo. Tomándola de la mano. "Vamos a aparecernos antes de que demos más de que hablar…"

Ginny se había preocupado de más, en realidad, cada quien estaba en su asunto, la fiesta seguía como si nadie se hubiera percatado de su ausencia. Rose y Lily jugaban unas muñecas, y bebían una taza de cocoa, mientras que Hugo, Al y James jugaban con el snap explosivo. Teddy y Victoire estaban en sus asuntos, tomados de la mano, disfrutando de una charla, se veían más que enamorados, y Bill los miraba no pasándola del todo bien desde el lado opuesto de la casa. Fleur estaba aburriendo a Hermione con alguna conversación acerca de moda, y presumiéndole la nueva túnica que Bill le había regalado de navidad, y Ron se había ido a servir más postre. Molly y Arthur se habían retirado a dormir temprano.

El primero en reparar en su presencia fue Ron, se acercó a ellos con una ceja inquisitoria.

"Amigo…" le saludó con un abrazo antes de darle, un gran bocado a su tarta de melaza. Harry le sonrió.

"Gracias por guardarme el secreto…." Le respondió Harry, abrazándolo de vuelta.

Miró a su hermana de forma confusa.

"¿Enana en dónde diablos te metiste?" preguntó él, haciendo alusión al cabello desordenado de su hermana. Harry tuvo que morderse la lengua para no soltar una carcajada, y Ginny le metió un pellizco en el brazo.

"Será mejor que vaya a salvar a Hermione de Fleur…parece que está apunto de suicidarse…" dijo melodramáticamente, ignorando por completo a su hermano, y se marcho, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada coqueta a Harry.

Los ojos verdes de él se maravillaron al mirarla caminar, y anheló inmensamente volver a casa para desquitar los dos meses perdidos. Ron se aclaró la garganta y la atención de su amigo volvió con el.

"¿Qué tal Nueva York?" cuestionó Ron, desviando la conversación a otro lado, no queriendo imaginarse el porque del aspecto desarreglado de su hermana y su cuñado.

"Aburrida, ya sabes como son los Yankees….¿Eso es tarta de melaza?" reparando por primera vez en el postre de su mejor amigo, recordando que tenía mucho apetito.

Ron asintió alejando egoístamente su plato de su amigo.

"Está en la mesa don Juan, sírvete la tuya…vieras el trabajo que me cuesta robarla sin que Hermione se dé cuenta…" dijo degustándola. Harry sonrió y se disponía a caminar hacia la mesa, pero la voz de su amigo lo volvió a interrumpir.

"Y abotónate bien esa camisa, Potter…." Le dijo, su rostro tornándose por completo rojo. Harry se paró en seco, sonrojándose, bajando la mirada s su camisa, no tenía idea de en qué estaba pensando cuando la había abrochado, negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

"Lo siento…gracias…" dijo abrochándosela correctamente. "Yo…"

"Ni una palabra más…." Dijo Ron, dándose la vuelta, para ir a hablar con Bill, "conejos… acabando de llegar y en plena cena de navidad…" murmuró por lo bajo.

Harry sonrió avergonzado y le dio una palmada en el hombro a su mejor amigo. Miró que sus hijos seguían ignorantes ante su presencia, muy entretenidos en lo suyo, sus ojos brillaron al ver a Ginny platicando felizmente con Hermione, se veía tan hermosa, todavía más con el cabello revuelto y esa expresión complacida en el rostro, reproducir la memoria del sonido de su voz, ronroneando sensualmente su nombre en su oído, era su patronus personal. Hubo algo que le llamó la atención, ¿desde cuando Teddy y Victoire se abrazaban y miraba de aquella manera? Tendría que tener una seria charla con él…

"¡Papi!" escuchó por fin la tierna vocecita de Lily. Harry se giró hacia ella y la cargó en sus brazos, llenándola de besos en la frente.

"Princesa…" le murmuró él., mirándola, se maravilló ante lo mucho que había crecido, había hablado con ella en la tarde por medio de la chimenea, pero no fue hasta entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo alta que estaba.

"¿Le gustó su sorpresa a mami?" cuestionó la pequeña con inocencia y un guiño de complicidad. Él le sonrió con adoración.

"Si, cariño. Le gustó mucho, e hiciste todo muy bien." Le aseguró él. "¿Estás contenta? ¿La has pasado bien?"

Ella asintió, pero luego se quedó pensando.

"Sí, muy bien. Pero creo que me debes algo…" murmuró ella, viendo a su papi con inmenso cariño, sus ojitos cafés brillando traviesamente. Harry tuvo que suprimir las gansa de reír, tenía expresiones en las que se parecía tanto a Ginny que lo dejaban estupefacto. Le acarició el cabello pelirrojo.

"No lo recuerdo." Mintió él.

Los ojos cafés de su hija se encendieron, e iba a desatarse la tercera guerra, pero antes de que eso pasara aclaró.

"De acuerdo…de acuerdo…si hay sorpresas…." Le aclaró él, sonriendo bajándola nuevamente al suelo.

La boca de Lily inmediatamente se cerró y volvió a sonreír, abrazándolo, antes de ir corriendo nuevamente tras Rose.

La atención de sus hijos, por fin se centró en él.

"¡Papá!" exclamó James, dejando de lado el juego de mesa, y corriendo hacia su padre, quien le dio un fuerte abrazo. Los ojos verdes de Albus también lo miraron y sonrió, se puso de pie más disimulada y tranquilamente que James. Cuando su hermano mayor se lo permitió, él también fue estrechado en los brazos de su padre.

"¿Cómo están? Han pasado dos meses…no puedo creer lo grandes que están. En tan solo un par de años James, estarás yendo a Hogwarts." Le dijo despeinándolo cariñosamente.

James suspiró melodramáticamente, no era lo mismo ser educado en casa, a serlo en una escuela…en la que tendría responsabilidades y obligaciones, pero el ser el primero en ir tendría sus ventajas, asustaría a más no poder a sus hermanitos menores cuando fuera su turno.

"A jugar Qudditch.." dijo James, más para sí que para su padre.

Harry enrolló la mirada, el niño no entraba a Hogwarts todavía y ya se imaginaba los líos en los que se metería.

"Y a estudiar James…" le aclaró él.

"¿Cuándo volviste, papá? Mamá dijo que no vendrías." Le cuestionó Albus. Sus ojos verdes se encontraron directamente con los de su padre, que eran idénticos. De hecho a Harry le maravillaba lo mucho que ese niño se parecía a él, en todos los sentidos posibles. Harry le sonrió.

"Llegué hace unas cuantas horas, quería sorprender a su madre…" les aclaró.

Albus miró a James con algo de irritación. Y James asintió igual de molesto. Harry frunció el ceño sin comprender, por lo que James no tardó en explicarse.

"Lily…ella nos apostó tres ranas de chocolate a cada uno, a que llegarías hoy, antes de la media noche…" dijo James.

"Y ahora tendremos que pagarle…" concluyó Albus, irritado.

Harry rió ante la creatividad de su hija, tenía que admitirlo, esa niña era un dulce cuando quería serlo, pero de tonta no tenía ni un pelo. Tenía a sus hermanos mayores comiendo de la mano, se preguntó si Ginny había sido tan mala con los suyos cuando era niña.

"Un poco menos…." Murmuró Ginny, que lo había abrazado por el abdomen.

Harry se volvió para mirarla confundido.

"Yo era un poco menos mala, con mis hermanos, pero es que ellos eran seis…Lily sólo tiene que lidiar con dos." Le dijo, dándole un sorbo a su copa y soltando una carcajada.

"Debí haberlo adivinado." Le murmuró cariñosamente, abrazándola por la cintura.

Lily fue con su familia en ese instante, y supuso que estarían hablando de ella.

"Vengo por mis ranas de chocolate…" dijo la pequeña pelirroja, extendiendo sus diminutas manos frente a sus hermanos, que la miraron con irritación.

"Nos hiciste trampa, enana, papá sólo te contó a ti en secreto que vendría." Dijo James, defendiéndose, Albus estaba más que resignado al pago de la apuesta, sin que ello implicara que le agradaba la idea en lo absoluto.

"James, una apuesta es una apuesta." Dijo Ginny, queriendo sonar un poco severa.

"Pero mamá….ella…ella…"

"No puedes culpar a tu hermanita por ser más lista que tú, James. Debieron pensar que si ella estaba dispuesta a apostar es porque sabría algo que ustedes no." Secundó Harry, al momento en el que Lily se había vuelto hacia él, poniéndole esos ojitos de corderito que a él lo derretían por completo.

James enrolló la mirada, tenía que aceptarlo, contra su hermanita pequeña no había forma de ganar. Suspiró y aún inconforme le dio los dulces prometidos a la pequeña pelirroja, que con sus 6 ranas de chocolate, 3 en cada mano, fue en búsqueda de su amiga nuevamente.

La atención de Harry volvió a centrarse en su esposa, quien le plasmó un beso en los labios que él tuvo la intención de prolongar.

James tuvo ganas de vomitar y Albus se tapó los ojos.

"Que asco. Ya van a empezar con sus cosas…" dijo James con asco. "Hay que seguir jugando, Al." Dijo jalando a su hermanito de la manga.

Albus se quejó a murmullos.

"Mamá….papá acaba de llegar." Dijo el niño molesto, dándose la vuelta para sentarse otra vez en el lugar que quedaba frente a su hermano para seguir jugando.

Harry y Ginny se separaron con una sonrisa en los labios. Él le murmuró dulces palabras al oído, y otras cosas, que hicieron que a ella se le subiera el rubor a las mejillas, maldito fuera, de veras que un día dejaría de sonrojarse.

"¡Harry!" se acercó Teddy dándole un abrazo a su padrino. Harry lo miró de pies a cabeza, cada día, sus facciones se hacían más y más varoniles, era de ojos grandes castaños, cabello castaño tendiendo a rubio, y era muy parecido a su padre, tenía incluso algunos rasgos de hombre lobo. Pensó en que un día, ya no tan lejano, sería un hombre hecho y derecho, tal y como querrían verlo Remus y Tonks.

Lo abrazó.

"¿Cómo va todo, hijo?"

"Bien, creí que Ginny había dicho que no vendrías a cenar…"

"Quise darles una sorpresa." Le dijo despeinándolo cariñosamente, desde que había muerto Andrómeda, él y Ginny se habían esmerado en tratar a Teddy como otro hijo más. Pasaba vacaciones con ellos, tanto las de verano, como las de navidad, era un orgulloso Gryffindor en Hogwarts. "Pero tú me has sorprendido todavía más…" le dijo con una sonrisa, mirando hacia la bonita rubia, que estaba sentada cerca de la chimenea, ella le saludó tímidamente, saludó que el correspondió con un asentimiento de cabeza, no sin antes volver su atención a su ahijado.

Teddy se ruborizó por completo.

"Bueno…Victoire y yo….es decir…" dijo, tartamudeando, era igual de tímido e introvertido que Remus.

Harry no pudo soltar una risotada.

"¡Harry, ya basta! Lo estás avergonzando…ya ha tenido mucho de eso por hoy." Le aseguró Ginny al oído.

Teddy miró a su madrina con infinita gratitud, ella sólo le sonrió con la inmensa dulzura que siempre la caracterizaba.

"Si de acuerdo, descuida Teddy, sólo que mañana por la tarde tendremos tú y yo una conversación…no puedes regresar a Hogwarts sin que aclaremos…ciertas cosas." Le dijo con aire de seriedad, pero al notar el nerviosismo de su ahijado, sólo le dio una palmadita en el hombro dejándolo ir.

"Eres un malvado con tu pobre ahijado." Le dijo Ginny al oído. "Pero ya había pensado yo en que tenías que darle una charla…y recordarle que su novia sólo tiene catorce años, pero ¿quién mejor que tú?"

A Harry se le subieron los colores al rostro. Fue el turno de Ginny de reír.

"No creas que soy fan de la idea, agradezco que con los niños, todavía me falten algunos años…" dijo incómodamente. Ella se volvió a reír, pero él la acalló con un beso.

"Eres un gran padre, mi amor." Le dijo con seriedad, todo el amor podía leerse en su mirada.

"Y tú eres una mamá fantástica…" le dijo él cariñosamente. "Y muy bonita….No puedo esperar para llevarte a casa y…."

"¡Harry!" dijo ella escandalizada, dándole un codazo en las costillas. Él soltó una carcajada, si había algo que lo divertía como pocas cosas era hacerla avergonzar, le encantaban esas facetas de ella, la manera en la que podía pasar, de una dama remilgada a toda una fiera en la cama, y al revés. Eran como dos caras de una misma moneda, y le agradaba ser el único que conocía las dos.

* * *

Lily a sus nueve años, era una princesita, mimada, consentida, la adoración de su padre. Pero no había forma en la que Harry pudiera darle gusto a su única hija en aquella situación, no mientras no tuviera un giratiempo a la mano o pudiera mover infuencias en Hogwarts para que la admitieran de manera prematura.

Desde que Albus se había marchado para su primer año en Hogwarts, Lily había estado por completo inconsolable. Bueno, si con inconsolable, uno se refiere a berrinchuda e insoportable, para su infortunio, la pequeña había heredado el temperamento de su madre.

"Si no fuera por ese carácter mío, como tu le llamas, quizá ni siquiera estaría aquí…" refutaba Ginny, cada vez que Harry se quejaba del carácter explosivo de la pequeña de los Potter.

Bueno, aquel era un punto con el que siempre le cerraba la boca. Pero aquella mañana, los Potter habían tenido suficiente.

"Lily, ya basta, cariño. Sólo tienes que esperar un poco más, ¡por Merlín!, Hugo tampoco ha ido todavía, y no veo que se le haya terminado el mundo…." Se quejó Ginny, mientras que terminaba de preparar el desayuno.

Estaba muy ansiosa, todavía no habían recibido carta de Albus, lo cual era bastante raro, a decir verdad, ya era justo y necesario que se enteraran de la casa en la que había quedado. Y por si fuera poco, Lily no paraba de hacer berrinche.

"Pero es que yo quiero ir, mamá…" refutó la pequeña pelirroja, mientras le daba un sorbo a su vaso de leche.

"Adivinen qué ha llegado, al fin…" se escuchó la voz de Harry, que entró con premura a la cocina. Ginny lo miro pálida, al ver el sobre entre sus manos. Se miraron mutuamente.

"¿De Albus?" preguntó Ginny solemnemente, mirando el pergamino ofensivamente.

Harry soltó un suspiro y asintió. Lily dejó de dar guerra, por primera vez, ella sabía de los grandes temores de su hermano mayor.

"¿Lo haces tú, o lo hago yo?" cuestionó Harry, mirando el sobre con ansiedad.

Ginny negó con la cabeza.

"Tú házlo, yo no tengo estómago para esto…" le aseguró. Él la tomó de la mano y ambos se sentaron, uno junto al otro. Los curiosos ojos cafés de su hija menor, miraban del uno al otro.

Harry abrió la carta finalmente, su mirada indescifrable. Pero Ginny lo conocía tan bien, que no pasó desapercibida la pérdida de brillo en sus ojos verdes, ni tampoco la súbita palidez en su rostro.

"Ay Merlín…" se adelantó ella.

Harry la miró, con un nudo en la garganta.

"Parece que el segundo de nuestros hijos, está sentando precedente. Slytherin, ha sido." Dijo con un tono de sorpresa en la voz, pero no del tipo de exclamación, sino del tipo del que no crees lo que está sucediendo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, silencio que fue roto, por la vocecita de Lily.

"Papito, ¿no dijiste que no importaba la casa en la que quedara al final?" cuestiono Lily, con aquella angelical voz, que le resultaba tan incompatible con su carácter.

Harry y Ginny se miraron.

"Pues…sí…eso…dije…creo…" balbuceó lentamente.

En realidad sólo lo había dicho para darle seguridad a su hijo, nunca creyó que sus temores fueran fundados. Se talló el rostro con frustración.

"Va a estar devastado…" dijo Ginny preocupada, intentando arrebatarle la carta Harry, pero éste no dejaba de leer.

"Oh créeme, lo está, pero lo está tomando mucho mejor que James…" le aseguró Harry.

Ginny lo miró sin comprender.

"A James le parece inconsebible que su hermano, esté en Slytherin… vaya maña de nuestro hijo, primero se la pasa molestándolo, y ahora tuvo boca de profeta, ya no le gustó tanto…parece que se quejó con Neville…." Dijo Harry, enrollando la mirada.

"Por favor, no hay nada que pueda hacerse, contra lo que diga el sombrero seleccionador…ay Harry, tenemos que escribirle a Al, asegurarle que no pasa nada, que estamos orgullosos de él."

"Oh créeme, mi amor…yo creo que él lo sabe." Le aseguró Harry, quitándole un cabello del rostro a su mujer. "Pero si te hace sentir mejor, le escribiremos algo los dos juntos." Dicho esto, le dio un suave beso en los labios. Tantos años juntos, y aún no había un solo día que pasara sin demostrarle lo mucho que la quería.

"Eso me gustaría…" dijo la pelirroja, sirviéndole el desayuno a su esposo y a su hija.

"No voy a comer nada, hasta que no vaya a Hogwarts…" dijo Lily, melodramáticamente. Harry enrolló la mirada.

"Lily, princesita, ya hablamos de esto…"

"Que no…" dijo ella.

Con la dignidad de una princesa se levantó de la mesa y se marchó fuera de la cocina. Ginny negó con la cabeza, sus hijos eran todo un caso, vaya, para que su niño más dulce, Albus, estuviera en Slytherin…

Él la atajó por la cintura, mientras que ella le servía en la estufa el desayuno. Sus labios devorando el cuello de su mujer, ella sonrió ante la sensación, nunca se cansaría de las demostraciones de afecto que él tanto le prodigaba. Dejó el plató sobre la estufa, se volvió hacia él, y se dieron un largo y profundo beso, de esos que a él lo dejaban con las ganas.

"Bruja…" le murmuró él al oído, cuando ella lo apartaba.

"Sólo la tuya. Honestamente, Harry, son las 11 de la mañana…." Dijo ella, sonriendo, era tan divertido hacerse la difícil, era como quitarle un dulce a un niño.

"¿Y qué? Yo te amo por las mañanas, por las tardes, por las noches…" le murmuró él, mientras que le daba cortos besos en los labios.

"En la sala, en el comedor, en la cama, en tu estudio, en la regadera…" dijo ella enrollando la mirada.

"¿Te estas quejando de algo, mi amor?" le dijo él, con humor, sus ojos expresando el inmenso amor que sentía de ella. "Porque no te quejaste mucho anoche…"

Ella enrolló la mirada.

"Arrogante…" le dijo apartándolo.

Él sólo sonrió, resignado, ante el hecho de que su único desayuno consistiría en comida, se sentó en la mesa, nuevamente.

"Creo que ahora yo también tengo razones, para desear que Lily cumpla once…" balbuceó él mientra que comenzaba a devorar su desayuno.

Ella lo miro sin comprender. Él le sonrió.

"Nido vacío, por tanto, después de tantos años…podré seducirte sin contemplación…" dijo él, antes de darle otro bocado a su desayuno.

Ella rió, se acercó y le dio un besito en la frente, en donde yacía únicamente una marca apenas visible de su legendaria cicatriz.

"Potter…de veras que eres todo un caso." Le dijo juguetonamente. "Escribámosle, a Al, no podré estar tranquila hasta no saber, que los posibles daños se han contenido…" suspiró cansadamente.

* * *

"Oh vamos, es sólo una Casa…no se acaba el mundo, todavía eres mi primo, y todavía eres un Potter…" le decía Rose, a Albus, mientras que ambos caminaban rumbo a sus clases de en la mañana, por lo menos, les tocaba compartir algunas clases.

"Claro…es fácil para ti decirlo, cuando no eres la que usa la corbata verde con gris…y no perteneces a la casa, a la que han pertenecido los magos más tenebrosos de todos los tiempos….incluído el archienemigo de mi papá…" dijo Albus con pesadumbre.

"Albus Severus Potter, te juro que tu nivel de Melodramatismo, no tiene límites…" dijo Rose, con aquel aire de superioridad que le había heredado a su madre.

"¿Melo qué…? ¿Rose por qué siempre tienes que sonar tan complicada?" se quejó Albus. Ya habían casi, llegado al aula. Una tercera voz los interrumpió.

"Las niñas siempre son complicadas…o eso dice papá, al menos…"

Rose frunció el ceño, este era el niño que su papá tanto le había advertido, sus ojos grises encontraron los ojos castaños de la niña. No pasó desapercibido el desagrado que la niña sentía hacia él.

"El príncipe de Slytherin ha hablado…" dijo Rose, mirándolo desafiantemente.

Albus se puso entre su prima y el rubio desconocido. El rubio la miró enarcando una ceja.

"Primero, me llamo Scorpius Malfoy, segundo quién demonios eres tú…" cuestionó el rubio, era un mini Draco Malfoy, había cierta arrogancia de la que no podía despojarse.

"Rose Weasley." Dijo ella, mirándolo con ese dejo de presunción que también ella había heredado de su mamá, cargaba el grueso libro de Historia de Hogwarts, bajo el brazo, con gran orgullo. Scorpius le extendió la mano, pero la niña no la estrechó, lo miró de arriba abajo, y le dio la espalda.

"Al…voy a tomar mi lugar…" dijo ella, dejándolos solos.

Scorpius bajó la mano, algo sorprendido con la hostilidad de la tal "Rose Weasley", sabía que había un pasado turbio entre su padre, y la familia de esa niña, y también sabía, que eran muy cercanos con el tal Harry Potter. Pero su papá casi nunca le había querido contar nada de aquello, la única que le había tratado de infundir el respeto a la sangre limpia, había sido su abuela Narcissa, pero sus padres, más que nada su madre, siempre se aseguraba de desacreditarla. Lo único que Scorpius sabía era que su familia había sido parte de la última guerra, y no había estado precisamente en el bando ganador, y eso supuestamente le había costado la libertad a su abuelo Lucius Malfoy, también tenía una tía a la que parecía que se le iban las cabras, una tal Lestrange, su madre siempre se ponía nerviosa cuando ese nombre salía al tema.

En fin, el caso era que estaba frente al hijo menor de Harry Potter, que lo miraba con atención, como esperando a que continuara la conversación.

"¿Qué demonios le pasa a tu prima?" le preguntó Scorpius, mientras que se disponía a tomar su lugar, Albus lo siguió.

Albus sonrió.

"No le hagas caso, yo la quiero mucho, pero a veces se le van las cabras…exagera un poquito. Pero ya que la conoces, es divertida."

Scorpius lo miró con escepticismo, como si Rose Weasley y diversión fueran antónimos.

"Es tu prima loca, no la mía." Dijo el rubio despreocupación. Tomaron lugares en butacas juntas.

"Soy Albus, por cierto. Albus Potter." Añadió el pelinegro.

"Claro que ya lo sabía. Digo, con eso de que tu papá es famoso y todo eso… ¿qué se siente?"

Albus se sorprendió ante tales preguntas, con tanta cosa que había escuchado de los líos que habían existido entre su padre, y los Malfoy, se sorprendió al no encontrar tono alguno de burla, sarcasmo ni reproche, sino de mero interés, curiosidad.

"Mi papá lo odia, pero mi mamá todavía más….supongo que nunca se acostumbran a eso de estar en boca de todos. A mí la verdad, me da igual…de todas formas, pasó lo peor…todos esperan que estuviera en Gryffindor, como mi papá…y mírame…" dijo mirando con dramatismo sus ropas típicas de Slytherin. "Un ambicioso Slytherin, ¿eso me hará malvado?" dijo el pequeño Albus consternado.

Scorpius rió sinceramente, soltó una gran risotada.

"Amigo, te preocupas demasiado. Aunque a decir verdad a mí me habrían desheredado…" dijo contemplando la posibilidad de haber quedado en Gryffindor.

"¿Tu padre?"

"Peor, mi abuela." Aseguro el rubio, pálido ante la posibilidad. "¿Tus papás lo tomaron con tranquilidad?"

"Mi mamá y mi papá son los más tranquilo que hay…creo que James lo tomó peor que ellos…" dijo Al, examinando a cada uno de sus compañeros, que comenzaban a ingresar, aparentemente la clase estaba por comenzar.

"Sí, algo así escuche. No te preocupes, verás que podrás divertirte en Slytherin, igual o más que en Gryffindor… ¿sabes jugar Qudditch?"

"¿Qué si sé jugar, Quidditch? ¿Estás bromeando?" dijo Al, Quidditch era su segundo nombre. El rubio sonrió, y supo desde entonces que aquel era el inicio de una gran amistad.

Scorpius sintió la mirada de alguien desde el otro lado del aula, se encontró con los ojos castaños de aquella castaña cobriza, que lo miraba de mala gana, nunca comprendería a las niñas, ¿era necesario que fuera tan agresiva? Que niña tan molesta, y se sentía tan sabelotodo, le enseñaría un par de cosas acerca de las asignaturas…no en balde, había heredado el cerebro de su madre, que había sido una grandiosa Ravenclaw.

Seguro, iba a ser un año interesante para Gryffindor y Slytherin.

* * *

Harry estaba morado, Ginny lo miró divertida y la lanzó una alentadora sonrisa a su hija de catorce años. Ay, como disfrutada aquellas meriendas familiares, cuando sus tres hijos estaban de vacaciones de invierno.

"¿Tú sabías acerca de esto?" le cuestionó Harry a su esposa, sus ojos verdes mirándola con rigor, miró a su única hija, a su princesita y no pudo evitar que un gran monstruo rugiera en su pecho.

"Harry, por merlín, Lily tiene catorce…tiene todo el derecho a tener un novio." Se quejó Ginny, secundando a su hija.

Lily miró furiosa a su padre.

"Papá, por favor…escucha a mamá., ¿no crees que tengo suficiente con estos dos vigilándome en la escuela todo el tiempo? Como para encima soportar tus sermones…honestamente, nada de esto es de su incumbencia."

"Es de mi incumbencia, jovencita…comenzando por el hecho de que soy tu padre, y de que el…fulano en cuestión es el mejor amigo de tu hermano James, Robert Finnigan, tres años mayor que tú…¿honestamente Lily, te parece eso sabio?"

"Ewwww, papá, no me lo recuerdes, la imagen de mi mejor amigo y mi hermanita es vomitiva…" alegó James.

Lily enrollo la mirada y suplicó auxilio con los ojos a su madre, quien sólo le sonrió comprensivamente.

"Por favor, papá…como si tú no fueras más grande que mamá…." Dijo la más pequeña de los Potter.

"Por un año…no tres…además…además yo conocí a tu madre desde siempre, era el mejor amigo de Ron, desde los once…."

Lily miró a su padre, escépticamente.

"Exacto. ¿Qué hay de malo en que yo salga con el mejor amigo de mi hermano? Y no me des esa basura de la edad, sólo son tres años…ni que fueran diez…" dijo ella ofendida.

"Es diferente…una cosa somos tu madre y yo...y otra muy diferente…" comenzó él.

Lily echaba furia por los ojos, azotó el puño en la mesa, vaya para carácter que tenía.

"Familia, vamos a calmarnos…" comenzó Ginny, tomó a Harry de la mano y lo miró con esos ojitos que a él lo dejaban manso cual cordero. "Mi amor….por favor, trata de ser un poco racional…"

"Ay papá, qué escándalo armas…ya ni mi tío Ron arma ese drama por que Rose y Scorpius estén de novios…" dijo la pelirroja, tomando un bocado de su lasaña.

Ginny y Albus miraron a Lily horrorizados, la pelirroja se tornó color escarlata al darse cuenta de la metidota de pata que acababa de dar.

Harry estaba pálido, y James miraba a su familia con incredulidad. Pero que circo.

"¿QUÉ?" cuestionaron tanto Harry como James al mismo tiempo.

Lily miró a Albus y a su mamá alarmada.

"Yo…yo…."

Ginny miró a Harry y le dio un apretón de mano.

"Ron no lo sabe todavía…"

"¿Esto es en serio? ¿No es una broma de mal gusto? Diablos….a Ron le dará un paro cardiaco…cómo demonios fue que pasó…sabía que eran amigos, es decir…los tres…Albus, Scorpius y Rose….pero de ahí a que…."

"Oh créeme, yo llevo años viéndolo venir…" dijo Albus despreocupado. "Esos dos han estado haciéndose los ciegos durante años…creí que nunca pasaría….y todo fue por esa estúpida araña…"

Su familia lo miró sin comprender. Albus le dio otra mordida a su lasaña.

"¿Se acuerdan de cuando Scor, Rose y yo nos internamos en el bosque prohibido a principios de año, no?" dijo, sonrojándose ligeramente al notar la amenazadora mirada de su madre, tragó duro al recordar aquel vociferador.

"Como olvidar aquel vociferador…" intervino James, riendo. "Fuiste avergonzado por un temible vociferador de mamá…Ay enano, sabía que lo llevabas en ti." Dijo bromista.

"Yo no le veo la gracia…" intervino Ginny, cruzándose de brazos.

"Yo trato de eliminar ese recuerdo de mi mente, gracias, James." Dijo Albus con sarcasmo, mirando con desánimos a su hermano mayor. "Aún tengo pesadillas…"

"Pero no entiendo como fue que…" comenzó Harry a protestar.

"Ah sí, pues yo me desaparecí por mi lado, porque Rose quería ver un bendito unicornio…y pues obviamente Scor, la siguió. Escuché gritos, y fui a ayudarlos….y ahí estaban…ella lucía más espantada que nunca y Scor la tenía….abrazada…creo…bueno ya, el caso es que…"

"Se comían el uno al otro…" intervino James.

"James, gracias nuevamente por la imagen nada grata." Dijo Harry, frunciendo el ceño.

"Aparentemente en su búsqueda Rose, dio con un nido de arañas…y ya saben como se pone, por culpa del tío Ron, que le contó de sus experiencias con esas…arañotas gigantes. Le contagió su fobia a las arañas, y se asustó tanto que saltó a los brazos de Scor….el se deshizo de los animales, y…ya se imaginarán el resto…" terminó Albus de relatar. "No es como sino lo viniera esperando desde hace años…"

La familia lo miró anonadados.

"Vaya…" comentó Harry, pensando en la mueca que pondría Ron cuando se enterara. Ambos se habían resignado a aceptar esa amistad, sobre todo porque Scorpius no era para nada parecido a su padre…pero de ahí a…que Ron pudiera plantearse la idea de tener por consuegro a Draco Malfoy….casi escupe su cerveza de mantequilla de la risa, de tan solo imaginarlo.

"Rose ha perdido el juicio…" juzgó James. "A tío Ron le va a dar algo…"

"Pues yo creo que es muy romántico, y a mí me cae muy bien Scorpius…" alegó Lily soñadoramente.

"Basta, ultimadamente, nadie aquí tiene nada que opinar….si Hermione le ha dado su aprobación…." Comenzó a decir Ginny, la mirada de Harry la silenció.

"¿Qué Hermione hizo qué?" dijo Harry impactado.

Ginny enrolló la mirada.

"Sí, Harry…Hermione lo sabe…"

"O sea que el único que vive en la ignorancia es mi mejor amigo…" dijo aún anonadado, contemplando sus opciones.

"Y luego de ver tu reacción, ahora comprendo por qué…." Dijo Ginny. Levantándose y levitando los platos sucios al fregadero.

La más joven de los Potter, miró el reloj en forma de snitch, en la pared, ya era tarde, se puso de pie como resorte.

"Bueno familia, Robert, me espera…" dijo ella sonriente. Harry gruñó por lo bajo y Ginny le dio un codazo.

"Y a mí me espera Anna…" comentó James. Fue el turno de Ginny de mirar a su hijo de mala manera.

"¿Qué la semana pasada no era una tal, Paula?" cuestionó, mirando estrictamente a su hijo.

"Si mamá, la semana pasada…" dijo el mayor de sus hijos, le dio un beso a su madre en la mejilla. "Ahora hay que pensar en la semana del presente." Dijo arrogantemente.

Ginny enrolló la mirada, su hijo era un completo conquistador mujeriego y esperaba que pronto llegara la mujer indicada para quitarle esos malos hábitos.

Lily le dio un beso a su madre, y uno aún más cariñoso a su padre, pero aún así él no pareció ablandarse.

"Te quiero papi…" le dijo ella con dulzura a su padre.

"Cuídate, princesa, Robert me cae bien, no quiero tener que hacerlo pedazos…pero una palabra tuya y…"

Lily rió.

"Papito, estás exagerando. Los quiero, no llegaré muy tarde." Dijo ella dirigiéndose a la chimenea.

"Recuérdale que derroté a Voldemort…" le gritó Harry, antes de que ella pudiera desaparecer. Ginny miró a su marido con una expresión de entre ternura, mezclada con irritación.

Albus miró a sus padres, ambos tenían expresiones pensativas.

"Yo quedé de ver a Teddy, tampoco regresaré tarde…"

"Salúdalo de nuestra parte." Le añadió Ginny. Albus Potter despareció por la red flu, sin siquiera contestar.

Ginny abrazó a su marido, dándole un besito en el cuello.

Él suspiró y la abrazó con fuerza, aspirando aquel aroma que emanaba de su cabello y que lo había vuelto loco desde siempre.

"Eres un papá exageradamente celoso, ¿lo sabes?" le dijo ella, cariñosamente. "Robert es un chico encantador, y es perfecto para Lily, ella le quiere desde niña…" sonrió Ginny. "Algo me dice, que no es algo pasajero…"

"Ginny, por favor…Lily tiene catorce, no me la quieras casar tan rápido…" se quejó ceñudo.

Ginny rió.

"Sólo es algo de intuición maternal, además tiene que pasar algún día."

Harry suspiró con resignación, sabiendo que su mujer decía la verdad.

"El único consuelo que me queda es que Ron está peor que yo, por lo menos yo no vivo en la ignorancia…"dijo ofendido, cualquier afrenta hacia su mejor amigo, la consideraba una afrenta personal. "Hermione, Rose y tú, estarán en muchos aprietos cuando él se entere de este ultraje…"

"No, porque no se va a enterar, por lo menos no por ti…" le dijo ella, dándole besos en el cuello, seductoramente, dificultándole la tarea de pensar. Los ojos verdes de él se cerraron de inmediato.

"Él es mi mejor amigo…" dijo Harry, sin poder resistirse a los encantos de su mujer. Sus manos recorriendo sigilosamente el cuerpo de ella.

"Y yo soy tu esposa…" dijo tomándolo de las manos. "Pero si tanto quieres a tu mejor amigo, ve y cuéntaselo todo, y de paso, le pides posada, porque en mi cama no duermes…." Dijo ella, alejándose súbitamente. Pero los ojos de él le suplicaban que fuera suya.

"No puedes hablar en serio…"

"Claro que sí, tú no tienes porque meterte en esto…No es tu asunto, y sí hablo en serio, muy en serio." Dijo ella, y sus ojos cafés lo dejaron entrever que no estaba mintiendo.

"Bien… pero me debes una, y creo que se precisamente, como quiero cobrármela…" dijo él, succionando el lóbulo de su oreja, y pasando sus manos, acariciándole los pechos con vehemencia. Se perdieron en una noche, cargada de pasión.

* * *

Ginny abrazó con fuerza a sus hijos, Lily y Albus, ambos habían llegado de Hogwarts por medio de un traslador, con motivo de una emergencia. Había pasado algo terrible, habían herido a Harry en una misión.

Así que ahí estaban todos, en San Mungo, en espera de noticias. Ginny estaba inconsolable.

"¡Mamá! ¿Pero qué es lo que ha pasado?" cuestionó la más pequeña de los Potter, de tan solo 16 años, mientras que Albus abrazaba de cerca de su madre.

"Lo hirieron en un duelo, hija, no se mucho….parece que perdió mucha sangre." Dijo ella, limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga de la capa.

"Tranquila, mamá. Papá es fuerte, estará bien." Le aseguró Albus, abrazando cariñosamente a su madre. Ginny se perdió en aquellos ojos verdes de su hijo menor, que lo hacían lucir tan idéntico a su padre, conforme pasaba el tiempo, el parecido se había hecho más y más evidente.

"Lo sé, este es sólo otro susto que nos ha dado…" trató de recuperar su confianza.

Dos figuras llegaron al corredor, el primero alto, de cabello negro azabache, sus ojos cafés idénticos a los de su madre, estaban repletos de preocupación. Albus asintió, haciéndose sabedor de la presencia de su hermano.

"¡James!" exclamo Lily, abrazando a su hermano mayor con fuerza, colgando sus brazos a su alrededor.

"Lils…Al…" les dijo cariñosamente a sus hermanos.

Lily se separó de su hermano y saludó calurosamente a su novio, Robert Finnigan, él le limpió las lágrimas con los pulgares.

"Ay Robert…. ¿cómo pudo pasar esto?" cuestionó la pelirroja. Él sólo la abrazó más de cerca y le acarició el cabello.

"Tu padre es fuerte, estará bien, ya lo verás."

"No hay noticias de papá, según veo." Dijo James, acercándose a su madre, saludó a su hermano menor con un abrazo fraternal.

Ginny negó con la cabeza solemnemente, estaba tan nerviosa, jugueteaba con su sortija de esmeralda, tenía tantas ganas de llorar, pero tenía que ser fuerte, ese cabeza hueca le escucharía, ¿cómo tenía la sangre para darle semejantes sustos?

"Nada todavía, hijo." Replicó la pelirroja. Le acarició el rostro a su hijo mayor, él tenía algunas cortadas en el rostro, y el brazo roto. "¿Te han atendido todas tus heridas? ¿Ya no te duele nada?" le cuestionó ella. Si había algo que ella detestaba, era que su marido y su hijo se arriesgaran tanto, por merlín, maldita profesión de mierda. Pensó ella blasfemando.

"Yo estoy bien, no te preocupes. Papá se llevó la peor parte…él me quitó del camino, sino fuera por eso…" dijo James, sentándose, apoyando los codos en las rodillas, tallándose el rostro con frustración. Estaba tan enojado, había metido la pata, se había puesto en peligro en la misión, había desobedecido las órdenes de su papá, y quien pagaba los platos rotos, era su padre. Lo había quitado del camino, antes de que la maldición lo golpeara.

Estaba enfadado, quería golpear a alguien.

"Mamá, ¿por qué no vas a tomar algo a la cafetería? Te hará bien." Le murmuró Albus a su madre cariñosamente, de todos sus hijos, Albus siempre había sido el más atento y más cariñoso con ella. Ella negó con la cabeza.

"No tengo apetito, hijo." Replicó ella, dejándose abrazar.

Rose y Scorpius llegaron después, mano en mano. Rose se soltó del chico y abrazó a su tía.

"Tía Ginny, venimos recién nos enteramos, a Albus y a Lily les permitieron salir antes…nosotros tuvimos que suplicarle a Neville que nos diera permiso. Hugo lamenta mucho no poder estar aquí." le la chica, su cabello castaño cobrizo, enmarañado, enmarcando su cara, tan parecida a la de Hermione.

"¿Tía, sabes algo de papá y mamá?"

"Ron y Hermione vienen en camino. Tu padre está bien, querida, no tienes que preocuparte." Le aseguró Ginny acariciándole el rostro a su sobrina.

Ella le sonrió con dulzura. Le hizo señales a Scorpius de que se acercara.

El rubio se acercó detrás de su novia, le dio un abrazo fraternal a su mejor amigo, aún tenía puestas las ropas de Slytherin. Ginny le sonrió educadamente, y lo abrazó, ese chico era el mejor amigo de su hijo, lo había recibido en casa, después de que la amistad entre ambos había probado ser inquebrantable, y era un joven bueno, tan diferente a su padre, pero un Slytherin, sin embargo.

"Señora Potter, cuanto lo siento, ¿hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarle?" le dijo el joven, sus fríos ojos grises mirándola realmente consternado.

Ginny negó con la cabeza, se volvió a limpiar las lágrimas y le sonrió con dulzura.

"Es Ginny, Scorpius, ¿cuántas veces te lo tengo que pedir?" dijo ella. "Pero no, cariño, no hay nada que puedas hacer por mí, pero te agradezco mucho que estés aquí, a los dos." Dijo bajando la mirada a las manos unidas de su sobrina Rose, y de aquel chico que ella consideraba ya, como parte de su familia.

"Tía Ginny, ¿estás segura que no quieres que te traigamos algo? ¿Una poción para que te tranquilices?" preguntó Rose, su primo Albus la miro agradecido, pero Ginny volvió a negar con necedad.

"Lo único que me tranquilizaría es saber que Harry está fuera de peligro." Le aseguró la pelirroja. Albus tenía la mano de su madre, aferrada entre la suya.

Scorpius suspiro y tomó a su novia entre sus brazos, el estrés de las circunstancias, no habían permitido a los dos chicos de 17 años, notar que habría una persona en lo particular a la que le disgustaría.

"Rose Jean Weasley, ¿qué demonios significa esto?" se escuchó la voz de Ron desde el lado opuesto del corredor. Hermione venía detrás de él, y lucía angustiada.

Rose y Scorpius se miraron, una interrogante en la mirada de él, ella asintió decidida, y por los ojos grises de él pasó una expresión de determinación que jamás antes había zurcado.

"Ron…por favor…no es el momento ni el lugar…" dijo Hermione, tomándolo de la mano.

"Quiero una explicación Hermione y la quiero ahora…" dijo Ron mirando las manos unidas de su hija, con la de ese….ese…hijo de mortífago. Escandaloso, vergonzoso, inconcebible, eran las palabras que pasaban por su mente.

"Papá…por favor…" comenzó Rose al ponerse en frente de su novio. Él la tomó de la mano y volvió a adelantarse.

"Si tú papá quiere hablar…yo estoy dispuesto, Rosie, lo nuestro es algo serio, ya era hora de que él se enterara…" murmuró Scorpius. Ron estaba más que furioso.

No fue sino hasta que se topó con la mirada gélida de Ginny que se sosegó, se acercó a su hermana.

"Ginny…yo…" comenzó él a excusarse.

"Tu ¿qué? Pedazo de imbécil…¿crees que este es el momento y lugar para hacer uno de tus melodramas? Tu hija está enamorada, ya tiene 17, Scorpius es un buen chico, llevan años siendo amigos…basta de tonterías…y sobre todo mientras que tu mejor amigo está herido…." Dijo ella, finalmente las lágrimas volvieron a aflorar por sus ojos, esta vez no pudo controlarlas.

Hermione miró a Ron de mala manera, Ron dudó, pero al final abrazó a su hermana tratando de consolarla.

"Shhh Ginny, Harry ha salido de cosas mucho peores, verás que saldrá bien y querrá volver a misión tan pronto como pueda estar de pie…" le dijo con suavidad tratando de animarla.

"Ay, Ron….me va a matar con tanto maldito susto." Se quejó ella con frustración. Él la tomó de la mano para que se sentara.

"¿Quieres que te traiga algo?"

"No…sólo quiero que te dejes de bobadas y si quieres hacer algo por mí, ve a recepción a ver si te pueden dar informes….no me dicen nada." Dijo ella aún furiosa.

Ron asintió, pasó de largo a Rose y a Scorpius, pero se detuvo y encaró a este último.

"Cuando Harry salga de todo esto, tú y yo vamos a tener una conversación." Le dijo nada suavemente. "Y tú también Rose, vas a tener que escucharme…"

Hermione lo miró de mala manera, y él siguió su rumbo hacia la recepción.

"Ay mamá, ¿qué va a pasar ahora?" dijo Rose, soltándose de la mano de su novio y permitiendo que su madre la abrazara.

"Tranquilos, tu papá va a gritar, pero cuando yo le diga lo que pienso de su actitud va a recuperar el sentido común y verá la luz, hija, te lo prometo." Le aseguró acariciándole el cabello cariñosamente.

Minutos después un sanador de edad madura se acercó a Ginny. La pelirroja se secó las lágrimas y se puso de pie con ansiedad. Albus la tomó de la mano, tratando de apoyarla.

"Señora Potter… Me alegra decirle que su marido ha recuperado la consciencia y sus signos vitales están estables…."

Una pequeña sonrisa de alivio se formó en los labios carmín de la pelirroja. Albus rió y la abrazó. Lily también soltó una risita de alegría.

"Gracias a Merlín…" murmuró Ginny, tallándose el rostro con frustración.

"¿Podremos verlo?" preguntó James con algo de angustia.

"Está preguntando por su esposa, de momento sólo ella podrá verlo, pero si sigue estable como hasta ahora, permitiré visitas."

"Por favor, quiero verlo…" dijo ella. El sanador asintió.

"Mamá…" interrumpió Lily antes de que Ginny se pudiera marchar. "Dile a papá que lo amo, y que se mejore pronto."

Ginny sonrió ampliamente y caminó a trotes a la habitación de Harry, uy pero cuando se pusiera por completo bien se las iba a pagar, andarle pegando esos sustos y malas pasadas.

* * *

Ginny Potter terminó de darle los últimos ajustes a su artículo, tendría la primicia de un partido de Quidditch importante y se había esmerado, no quería estropearlo. Escuchó la puerta de su recámara abrirse, y dejó la pluma sobre el pergamino en el escritorio, se puso de pie.

Harry la miró fatigosamente.

"¿Está bien? ¿Lo has dejado bien?" cuestionó ella. Harry asintió.

"Bien borracho…está en su casa. Pobre, compadezco la cruda que tendrá mañana y aunado con los gritos de Hermione…no quisiera estar en sus zapatos…"

"Bueno, ¿quién le manda a ser tan imbécil? Su hija va a casarse, no se va morir….por Merlín." Dijo ella con frustración. "Ya llevan tres años fuera de Hogwarts, era de esperarse que esto sucediera…"

Harry soltó una risotada y se sentó en la cama, cruzado de brazos.

"Creo que Ron tenía la esperanza de no tener que familiarizarse oficialmente con los Malfoy…puedo comprenderlo…Nuestro Rosie dejará de ser Weasley, y pasará a ser una Malfoy. Es comprensible que él esté devastado, además ya sabes lo celoso que es con su hija…"

"¿Por qué estás defendiendo al exagerado de mi hermano? Vamos Harry, Scorpius es un buen chico…Es el mejor amigo de tu hijo menor, pareciera que son casi hermanos por como se llevan…"

"Sé que es un buen chico…" aseguró Harry. "Y no estoy defendiendo a Ron, sólo estoy diciendo que lo comprendo. Además que importa, Rose y Scorpius se casarán y ambos sabemos que Ron tendrá que aceptarlo y vivir con ello…pero bueno, puede tener un poco de ayuda con Whisky de Fuego. ¿No crees?" cuestionó él.

Ella se acercó y le dio un corto beso en los labios, él sonrió y la atrajo a sentarse sobre de él.

"Supongo que le dare esa ventaja. Scorpius es un buen hombre, igual que nuestro hijo…y él y Rose han sido amigos desde niños. Creo que van a ser muy felices juntos." Le murmuró ella.

Él se quedó pensativo.

"Yo también lo creo. Y también sé que es un hombre, ha demostrado ser diferente a su padre. ¿Te acuerdas cuando nació Lily y yo te pedí que desalentaras la amistad entre Al y Scorpius?" le preguntó él, mientras que jugaba con el cabello de ella. Ella como siempre lo veía con adoración, enamorada al extremo de él.

"Si, recuerdo que te hice caso." Dijo bajando la mirada.

"Yo me equivoqué…" murmuró Harry en voz baja. "No quería que nuestro hijo hiciera migas con alguien que en futuro contradeciría todos sus principios y los de su familia, pero me equivoqué…"

Ella le sonrió.

"Música para mis oídos, no diario el gran Harry Potter reconoce haber cometido un error." Dijo sonriendo burlonamente.

Él jugó con el cabello de ella, despeinándolo con suavidad.

"Bueno, ahora tú lo has escuchado." Le aseguró él. "Tenía buenas intenciones…"

Ella le dio un breve beso en los labios.

"Como siempre. Además ya no importa mi amor, nuestro hijo tomó sus decisiones y estoy muy orgullosa de él…de los tres de hecho." Dijo pensativa.

Él meditó momentáneamente lo que iba a decir, pero no tuvo que esforzarse, porque las palabras prácticamente fluyeron de su boca.

"Gracias Gin, me diste todo lo que siempre quise, una familia… Nunca podré demostrarte lo suficiente lo mucho que significa para mí, ni lo mucho que te amo." Le murmuró él. Ella leyó la franqueza en su mirada, que hasta se le vidriaron los ojos, recargó su frente junto a la de él.

"No seas bobo, soy quien te está agradecida por haberme elegido." Le aseguró ella.

"Sigo pensando que cometiste un error enamorándote de mi...tu vida podría haber sido mucho más tranquila…con menos…drama y menos problemas." Bajó la mirada momentáneamente.

"¿Y en dónde está la diversión en eso? Además no me enamoré de ti por elección, sólo pasó…" le murmuró ella, antes de besarlo pasionalmente, lo que provocó que él gimiera, aferrándose más hacia ella. Se separaron para respirar.

"Te amo tanto…" le murmuró ella. Él le sonrió y le acarició el rostro.

"No tienes ni la más remota idea." Dijo antes de volverla a besar.

Sabía que nunca habría realmente un feliz final, por lo menos no uno definitivo, lo único que importaba es que estaban juntos, aún cuando tuvieran mil obstáculos o mil problemas, su amor podría con todo. Pero por el momento, todo estaba en orden.

* * *

**NOTA DE ANABELLA: LES AGRADEZCO MUCHO A TODOS POR HABER LEÍDO ESTE FIC, Y ESPERARLO DURANTE TANTO TIEMPO, SE QUE NO FUE PARA NADA RÁPIDO NI FLUÍDO Y QUE TUVO SUS MALAS RACHAS, PERO ESTOY COMPLACIDA CON TERMINARLO. DE CUALQUIER FORMA, PARA QUIENES HAN PREGUNTADO...NO HAY PLANES DE UN FUTURO FIC, TODAVÍA, PERO ESTA VEZ NO PIENSO DECIR QUE NUNCA HABRÁ OTRO MÁS...CADA VEZ QUE LO DIGO A LA SEMANA TENGO UN FIC NUEVO! ASÍ QUE AHORA SÓLO DIRÉ...HASTA QUE NOS LEAMOS DE NUEVO! **

**PS. LES AGRADECERÉ SI DEJAN REVIEWS, PA SABER SI LES GUSTÓ EL EPÍLOGO. BESOS A TODOS. **


End file.
